The Prince and Elizabeth: A fairy tale love story
by janie001
Summary: This is a fairy tale and its told to us by Elizabeth Bennet. It is of course her own story of how she meets and falls in love with the Prince, William Darcy. As with all true love stories the road that our lovers must travel is never an easy one but is al
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Reader:_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Elizabeth, and she had a beautiful older sister, three troublesome younger sisters, a terribly selfish mother, a very loving, but somewhat neglectful father, and a very tiresome, annoying cousin. One day, quite by accident, Elizabeth meets a handsome prince named William, and he has a brave guardian by his side, a trusted friend, a wicked Aunt, and a soft-spoken shy younger sister. Of course our story would not be complete with out a villain or two, who have plans and plots of their own to cause trouble for Elizabeth and her prince. As with any truly worth while love story there are obstacles that must be overcome, misunderstandings that must be understood, and secrets that must be revealed so that our lovers can finally have their happy ending. Please come and join me while I share with you, the story of how this girl finds her very special prince. I promise not to leave out a single detail, you see I know it all by heart because unlike so many other stories this one is my own..._

_Fate plays its hand..._

Our story begins with Elizabeth Bennet, she is the second eldest of five daughters born to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. She is a bright little girl with soft brown eyes, and long dark brown hair. Elizabeth is her father's pride and joy, and her mother's constant frustration. She loves adventure, has a vivid imagination, and spends much of her time creating wonderfully detailed stories to share with her older sister, Jane. On this particularly bright and sunny afternoon, Elizabeth is sitting on her front porch about to eat a ham and cheese sandwich, when she hears someones faint cries for help. Being mindful of what her father has always taught her about helping others, she drops her sandwich back on to her plate, and without thought runs off into the direction she hears the pleas coming from. As she run down towards the water and around the cliff's edge the screams grew louder. Without thought to her own personal safety she races into the water.

"Help! Help me! Please someone help me!" A young boy cried out. Elizabeth climbed up over the rocks and splashed through the waves as they rolled in one after another. She knew this cove very well, the rocks were slippery and the sand had a way of sinking right beneath your feet. It was not a place to come to play unless you knew what to expect.

"Are you alright?!" She called out to the boy a she came up to him.

"No! My foot has slipped under a rather large rock and I can't free it, please get someone to help!" He cried out, his voice filled with panic.

"There's no time for that. This whole cove will be filled with sea water in just a few minutes, its high tide." Elizabeth told him as she began trying to free his foot.

"I'm going to drown!" the little boy cried, "My mother and father will be so upset with me!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "You're not going to drown. I am going to rescue you."

"You can't rescue me, you are a little girl." he told her. "Little girls don't rescue boys; boys rescue the girl, that's the way it is supposed to work." He told her as the waves crashed all around them.

"Well it's either me or else you will drown, because as you can see the water level is rising." Elizabeth warned him as she pointed down to the water.

"Alright then, since we have no other choice." He told her in an exasperated voice, "What are we going to do, I can't get my foot out. I have tried pulling and it only sinks deeper." He told her.

"I am going to dig the sand away from the sides of the rock while you pull up on it really hard. When you feel me tap your leg start pulling until your foot is free." Elizabeth told him. The boy shook his head in agreement as she plunged herself down beneath the water. She tapped his leg, then began to dig around the rock to move it. The little boy pulled with all his strength as she dug the sand free from the sides of the rock. After a few moments he could feel the rock give and his foot was free. Elizabeth came up, sputtering and gasping for air. She looked out towards the sea and knew that they only had a few minutes left as the waves were now coming in faster. "Can you walk on your ankle she asked ?" He had several small cuts and scrapes and it was already bruising.

"I think so, you lead the way." He told her.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her. She guided them both along the way through knee-deep ocean water around the large cliff and out of the cove. The two small children hurried up the beach and out of the waters reach as high tide came rushing in. Breathing heavily the boy looked into her eyes, "Thank you for helping me back there, you saved my life."

Elizabeth smiled at him as she pulled him along with her to the porch, "My name is Beth, what's yours?" she told him as she sat down on the steps.

"Fitz." He said simply as he sat down next to her.

"Do you live around here Fitz? I haven't seen you before." She told him.

"No, I don't live around here." he paused for a moment trying to think of what to say. His mother always warned him about giving out to much information to strangers. "I was just visiting with my family, and I kind of slipped off by myself." He explained.

"Oh, well you really should be careful about exploring places you don't know." she warned him. "It can be rather dangerous."

Fitz shook his head, "Yes, I guess so. The cove looked like a place pirates might bury treasure, so I wanted to investigate." he told her. "This part of the beach looks so much more interesting than where I am staying."

"I think this is the most lovely place in all the world." she told him then said. "You are right of course, pirates did bury their treasures in the caves at the top of the cove, but we must be mindful of the dangers that lay waiting for us. Pirates are notorious for laying traps. Even if you had made it all the way up into the cave you probably would have been killed by one of the many traps set by the Pirate Captain. You already fell victim to the first trap, the pirate's curse." she told him.

"What is the pirate's curse?" he asked her.

"It's the curse the pirate captain put over the entire cove. See in order to keep people from trying to find his treasure he put a curse on the waters that flow into the cove. Anyone who dares go in will find themselves trapped by "sinking sands" and "sneaking waves." That is what happened to you today." she explained. "The sands give way right beneath you and then the waves sneak up and before your know it, you've drowned."

Fitz eyes opened wide as he swallowed hard. His heart began beating just a little faster when he realized how close he had come to becoming a victim to the curse. He took in a deep breath and looked at Beth, "But you were able to help me save me?" he commented.

"That is because I am a direct descendant to the pirate captain, and the curse has no effect on me." she told him, "But you, if I had not come along you would have drowned." she told him with all confidence, "And if you didn't drown, I am sure you would have been hit by a flying spear, or fallen into a bottomless pit once you got to the caves." she told him.

Fitz listened to her ever word, fascinated by her tale. "Or maybe crushed by a large boulder?" he chimed in.

"Exactly right," she told him, "My father has warned me several times not to go into the cove unless he is with me, and I am a very excellent swimmer." she told him then asked, "Are you an excellent swimmer Fitz?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I can swim, but mostly in swimming pools." he admitted.

"Well that is ok as long as you know how to swim. My father says, if you don't know how to swim, you don't go near the water." Elizabeth told him.

"That seems like very good advice." Fitz agreed.

"My father is very clever man, he knows lots of things, because he is always reading books." she told him as she picked up her sandwich, then asked, "Are you hungry, would you like some of my sandwich?" she offered as she broke the sandwiches in two pieces and held it out to him. "Its ham and cheese."

Fitz sat down next to her and took a bite of the sandwich. "That's really good."

"Thank you, I made it myself." she told him, "I used real Cheddar cheese, and mustard... brown mustard, not the yellow stuff."

"Well its really good. I like it very much." he complimented her again.

"So where do you live Fitz?" she asked him as she gave him some fruit from her plate.

He took them from her and smiled, "I live in the city, but my family has come for a visit and we are staying in a rather large house not far from here."

"You must be staying at Netherfield Manor." she told him, "It's just down the way from us. It's the largest mansion in all of Meryton, my house is the second largest, or so my mother says."

"Yes I think that is what father called the place we are staying, Netherfield Manor." he commented.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she became very serious, "You must remember to be careful in that house, especially when the sun goes down." she told him.

"Why" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Because there is a ghost that lives in that house." she told him?

Fitz swallowed, "ghosts?" he repeated what she said.

"Yes" she took in a deep breath, "There is one ghost in particular, her name is Isabella, she is very sad and lonely. At night she walks up and down the hallways on the top floor crying out for her lost love." Elizabeth leaned over toward him and lowered her voice, "She was separated from her love by her terribly mean mother, her mothers ghost is there too. She keeps Isabella locked away and won't let her be reunited with her true love."

"Why won't her mother let her be with her true love?" Fitz asked.

"Because Isabella loved the pirate, Captain Bennedict and her mother thought him to poor. She wanted Isabella to marry someone who was rich and had lots of money." she told him.

"Is that why Captain Benedict stole all the gold and treasure, so he could win Isabella and prove to her mean mother that he was worthy of her?" he asked.

"OF course." she smiled, "Captain Bennedict loved Isabella very much and when her mother came demanding she marry the wicked Lord Nevil, she refused. Her mother was angry and she plan to force Isabella to marry Lord Nevil no matter what. The night before the wedding Isabella ran away from home. She came here to the top of the cove and stood very near the cliff waiting for some sign that her pirate captain was coming to take her away, but her mother came and found her and took her back to Nertherfield Manor where she locked poor Isabella away in her room until she would marry the rich man."

"What happened?" Fitz asked, "Did Isabella get rescued by the pirate captain?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, that is why she is so sad and haunts the hallways." she told him, "Her mother kept her locked away in her room, while Lord Nevil sent an attack ship after Captian Benndict. It wasn't long before news came that Captain Bennedict ship was destroyed along with Lord Nevil's ship. Both were lost, when a huge storm came up as they did battle. Isabella was so sad, knowing she could never love another she died a few days later of a broken heart."

"That is sad." Fitz said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Yes it is very sad." she agreed then said, "But one day, very soon someone will help Isabella find the key that her mother hid away some where in the house and then she will be able to open the doors and run a way to be with her pirate captain. Then the two of them will sail away and be together forever."

"Perhaps if someone vanquishes her mother's ghost then Isabella can finally be free to be with the pirate captain." he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "You must do it!" she told him her voice filled with excitement, "You must find the key, and then wait until midnight and go to the bedroom on the very top floor and use it to unlock the hidden room where Isabella is locked away."

Fitz took in a deep breath, "I promise I will try." he told her.

"I know you will." Elizabeth told him, "I can see it in your eyes that you are a good person."

He smiled, "You are a different sort of little girl." he told her in a very sweet kind of way.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I know." she agreed.

Fitz looked down the front of the porch and out towards the water, "Do you like living here?" he asked her.

"I like it very much." she told him, "I don't really like the city. It's so loud and has to many people. Here I can play on the beach or go hiking in the forests up behind our house when ever I like."

"It is very quiet here and your beach is very nice. The city can be very loud at times, but where I live is not so bad." He told her. "My father brought us here as a kind of vacation. My mother is not been feeling very well, so father thought bringing her here might make her feel better." he explained.

"Well I do hope it will work and she feels better very soon." she told him then asked, "How old are you, Fitz?" she asked as she handed him her bottle of water. He was a tall boy, rather skinny and had curly brown hair, but she could not guess his age.

He took a large sip from the bottle then wiped his mouth, "I am eight years old." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I am five, but I turn six very soon." she told him. Suddenly she stopped and looked off in the other direction, "Do you hear that?" she asked. "It sounds as if someone is calling for..." she paused trying to listen.

Fitz heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He handed her the water bottle, "I have to go." He told her as he jumped up to leave. "You have been very nice to me. I rather like you." he said as he looked down the beach and saw two well dressed men coming in his direction.

Elizabeth was just about to say good-bye when the boy turned back toward her reached out and pulled her towards him. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes, and I shall never forget you Beth. Thank you for saving my life." he whispered before leaning down and giving her a soft little kiss on the lips. "Good-Bye!" he called out as he ran off.

Elizabeth smiled, she reached up and gently brushed her lips with her finger tips. She let out a small sigh as she watched him run off down the beach towards the two men. "Good-bye" she called out after him. She took in a deep breath and cleaned up her lunch things, he really was a rather nice boy, she thought to herself as she went inside. It was getting late, Jane would return home soon and she would tell her all about what happened.

"Your highness, you ought not to run off like that." the older man told the little boy as he came running up to him.

He shook his head, "I am sorry Mr. Robins. I did not think to go so far or be gone so long. I just wanted to have an adventure." he told him, "Were mother and father very worried?"

Mr. Robins put his hand on the young boys shoulder, "No, Prince Darcy, I did not tell them of the situation. I knew you wouldn't have gone far." he told him as they walked back down the beach and up toward the house. Mr. Robins smiled, "Did you have a grand adventure then?" he asked.

Prince Darcy shook his head, "I did actually." he told him then asked, "I met a little girl and she saved my life." he told him with out going into any of the details, "She was a very odd little girl, but I liked her very much." he said then asked, "Has my cousin Richard arrived yet? I have so much to tell him."

"Yes, he has your highness." the other man told him.

Prince Darcy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Robins for keeping my secret and not telling mother and father. I promise to behave better from now on." he called out as he ran off toward the house.

Mr. Robins took in a deep breath, "Assign two extra detail to the prince and his cousin." he told the man. "When those two boys get together they can be a hand full."

"Right away sir." he told him.

Prince Darcy ran into the house and greeted his cousin, "Richard, I am so glad you are finally here!" he told him. "I have so much to tell you."

"What should we do first?" his cousin asked him.

"Come with me, we have a mission. We have to find an old key!" Prince Darcy told him, "I will tell you all about it." he said as they ran off together.

The king smiled as the two boys ran off to play. "So John, you were finally able to rip yourself away from the office long enough to come on vacation for a few days." he joked with his brother-in-law.

John shook his head, "I almost didn't think we would make it. Our brother-in-law, Lord Lewis de Bourgh kept things going longer then they should have." he told him. "You would think he would give up on the idea after you spoke so eloquently to parliament yesterday, but instead he took the floor and began all over again this morning trying to convince those who haven't committed yet."

"He doesn't have the votes to sway things his way." the king told him.

"He knows that, but he has a lot of money invested in this project and I don't think he is about to give up any time soon." John reminded him. "Even Catherine is pushing the issue with Abigail now."

The king took in a deep breath, "Yes, she has tried to speak with Anne as well." he told him. "Lady Catherine is no better than her husband. For all her talk of caring for the poor, she sees dollar signs in this venture."

"How do you want to handle things going forward?" John asked.

King George smiled, he took in a deep breath and walked over to the window, "For now lets just leave it, we are on vacation." he told him. "I want this to be special for her."

John walked over to the window and stood near the king. He looked out toward the pool area and saw his sister Anne, and the boys playing, "How is she doing?" he asked.

The king looked out towards his wife, "Better." he told him, "She is actually doing better. Coming here has helped her relax and I think its good her being away from the city. She is enjoying her time with the baby and Darcy."

"You know Lady Catherine was upset that you didn't come to visit her at Rosings as she is accustomed to having you do." John told him.

The king shook his head, "John you know as well as I do that your sister would never have allowed Anne the kind of rest she needs. Besides we both know Lewis would just have used the opportunity to try to further persuade us both to back his plan and I am not going to do it." he told him. "I wanted Anne to have this time to get stronger and feel better. The doctors say she is improving, I want her to get her strength back. I want this to be a real family vacation."

John shook his head, "I know, and if it is any consolation I think you made the right choice."

**It** was nearly six o'clock when Elizabeth heard her mother calling her name, she took in a deep breath and headed inside to join her family for dinner. Her father was there along with her sisters. As she walked over and sat down at the table her youngest sister, Lydia began fussing in her bassinet. Her mother was by her side in a moment, "hush now my little angel." she cuddled the little girl.

"Really Fanny, if you don't take a firmer hand with her she will be spoiled by you always picking her up at every little sound she makes." Mr. Bennet told his wife. "Let her fuss a little, it will do her some good."

Elizabeth watched as her mother sat back down at the table with Lydia in her arms. "Someone has to keep her quiet. My nerves can not take the crying all the time. I do think she has colic or something." she told her husband, "You know I could enjoy my meal and eat in peace if you would allow me to hire a nanny."

"I have told you Fanny, we can not afford to hire a nanny. You already have a full-time cook and house keeper, I think you can manage to take care of the children." he told her, "It is not as you do very much through out the day."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in frustration as Lydia continued to fuss. "Jane, you and Lizzy help with getting Mary and Kitty to bed after dinner so that I can take care of the baby."

Elizabeth looked over at Jane and rolled her eyes, "Yes mother." they both replied at the same time.

Several minutes passed and Mrs. Bennet had finally gotten Lydia to sleep. So she turned her attention to her other daughters, "Lizzy you should have come with us today. We had such a wonderful time shopping in the city, and I bought everyone new outfits." she told her.

Elizabeth looked over at her father and smiled, "I had a very good day here with father." she told her mother.

"Did you now?" her mother commented almost as if she didn't believe her. "Then tell me what did you do while I was away?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well we worked in the gardens in the morning, we spent some time fishing, and then while father went over his business accounts, I made my own sandwich for lunch."

"Why didn't Hill make your lunch for you?" her mother asked her.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, her mother sounded annoyed and she didn't understand why, "Because she was very busy, and I wanted to do it myself."

Her mother took in a deep breath, "That may very well be, but your father pays Hill to cook food for the family so you won't have to make lunch for yourself." she reminded the little girl.

"But I like making my own sandwiches." Elizabeth told her, "I don't mind doing it."

Fanny shook her head and pointed her finger at her daughter, "That is besides the point." she snapped at her, "It does not matter if you like making sandwiches or not. It is Hill's job to make your lunch and in the future you will leave the cooking to her."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Fanny it was just a sandwich and some fruit." he told her. "Lizzy was very proud of herself for being able to help."

Mrs. Bennet let out a small exasperated sigh, "I realize that it was just a sandwich, but really we have servants for a reason." she told him as she sipped her wine, "I don't want my girls having to spend all their time cooking and cleaning when they have servants for that. Both Lizzy and Jane spend far too much time in the kitchen." She took in a deep breath and looked back at Elizabeth, "What else did you do today while I was away and your father was going over his accounts?"

Elizabeth thought about telling them of her adventure with the little boy, but decided against it, "Nothing in particular." she told her mother. "I ate my lunch and then when father returned we went fishing for a while longer, and then you came home and Jane and I went for a swim and played in the sand."

Mrs. Bennet eyes narrowed, "Milly said that she saw you near the water with a little boy? Is that true? Where you swimming with some strange little boy today?"

Elizabeth swallowed and shook her head, "I did go swimming before father returned home, but there was no one swimming with me." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "You know I don't like you going swimming when no one is with you." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I followed all the rules, and did not go out to deep." she told her. "Besides both Milly and Hill were here." she reminded her.

Mr. Bennet reached over and squeezed his daughter's hand, "Fanny, Elizabeth is an excellent swimmer, she knows the rules and she knows how to stay close to shore. She has a proper respect for the water, she is careful." he reminded her.

Mrs. Bennet looked annoyed, "Next time I go to town for the day I think both Jane and Elizabeth will come with me." she announced. "I do not like having my daughter making her own lunches or working in the gardens." she looked over at Elizabeth, "I especially do not like hearing from the servants that she is playing near the water with strange little boys that I have not approved of." Just as she finished speaking Lydia began crying again. "Now see what you have done Miss Lizzy, your little sister could sense how upset you have made me and it has upset her all over again."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Jane, you and Lizzy take your sisters upstairs to play for a while before bedtime." he told them as they got up from the table. Jane took Kitty from her high chair, while Elizabeth helped Mary down and they all walked out of the dinning room. Just before they reached the stairs Elizabeth heard her father, "So tell me Fanny just how much money did you spend today?" he questioned her.

"What does it matter, the girls needed new clothes. I will not have my girls dressed in old rags!" she could hear her mother saying as she climbed up the stairs.

Later that evening after everyone had gone to bed Elizabeth slipped down the hall to her older sisters bedroom. She tapped lightly, as she always did on the door and then went inside, "Jane I have the most exciting news I must tell you all about it." she hurried over to her sisters bed and climbed under the covers.

Jane smiled, "I knew you had a secret at dinner when mother kept nagging you about how you spent your day." she told her, So tell me what happened today Lizzy. Did you meet a new little boy, as Milly said?"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest in protest, "Jane you are suppose to call me Beth, remember I am trying the name out to see if I like it better than Lizzy. We agreed you would call me Beth."

Jane smiled, "Oh I am sorry, I forgot." her sister told her, "Well then, tell me Beth, did you meet a new little boy today?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "While I was sitting on the porch eating my sandwich, the strangest thing happened."

Jane's eyes opened wider, "What happened?" she asked her waiting for her sister to tell her.

"Well I heard loud screams coming from the near the water." she told her trying to make the story sound as exciting as possible. "At first I didn't see anyone, but then I heard it again, help! Help!"

Jane's eye's opened wider still, "Oh my goodness! What was happening?!" she asked her.

Elizabeth leaned in close and told her the whole story about how she saved the little boy's life. She told her every detail including the kiss they shared, "And then just before he ran away he leaned over and kissed me ever so softly." she whispered pointing to her lips. "Just like in the movie that Milly let us watch with her."

Jane smiled, "Oh Liz...I mean Beth, you got your first kiss before I did." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "And it was from an older man." she said rather proudly. "He was eight years old."

Jane wrapped her arm around her little sister, "I think it was very brave of you to run out into the cove like that. Father is right you are an amazing swimmer. You are so much better than I am." she told her then said thinking about it, "But you shouldn't have lied to mother."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I know, I should have told the whole truth about the boy being there with me, but I do not want mother to know of my adventure. She will only lecture me for eating my lunch outside and then she will say that what I did was much to dangerous a thing for such a little girl to be doing." she told her, "Jane I just want to remember today exactly as it was, perfect and happy from beginning to end." she whispered.

Jane smiled, "I will keep your secret, but you must tell me who was this boy and what did he look like?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "He was very nice, and had curly brown hair with brown eyes. He was tall and rather skinny and somewhat awkward, but I liked him." she told her, "He didn't tease me, and he wasn't mean like the Wilson boys from school."

"Does he live here, maybe you and he will be friends?" Jane told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think so, he said he was just visiting and that he lives in the city."

Jane took in a deep breath, "You know Lizzy, one day you might just meet him again." she told her.

Elizabeth eyes opened wide, "Do you really think so Jane?" she asked her older sister.

"I do." she assured her.

Elizabeth was puzzled by her sisters confidence, "Why do you think so?" she asked her, "Why do you think I will see him again some day?"

Jane smiled, "Because of that movie that Milly let us watch." she told her, "Remember how in the end Milly said that it was their fate to be together, that destiny always plays apart when matters of the heart are concerned."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do remember that now." she told her, "So some day, way into the future I will see the awkward boy with the curly hair and soft lips and we will find true love and live happily ever after. Like in a fairy tale story."

Jane laughed, "Now you are teasing me." she accused her younger sister.

Elizabeth smiled, "Maybe just a little Jane." she told her, "But it is a nice thought to have. The idea that someday maybe I could be happy like that." she told her then said, "In the meantime I think it always nice to have made a new friend, even if he is a friend I shall never see again."

"Even if you do never see him again, at least we will always have each other as friends." Jane told her.

"And Charlotte." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Yes, our dear Charlotte." Jane repeated her name as she began to drift off to sleep. "And of course, Milly is our friend too." she mumbled.

Elizabeth lay there for a time thinking about her exciting adventure with the little boy. She knew it was wrong not to tell her mother the truth about she really spent her day and she hoped Milly wouldn't get into any trouble for her fib, but this was one secret she didn't want to share with anyone else but Jane. This was one secret she didn't want her mother to spoil. She reached her hand up to her lips and thought again about how soft his lips felt against hers and the way her tummy fluttered for just a moment when he told her about her beautiful eyes. She took in a long deep breath and smiled as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

(author note: This is a story I have been working on for a little while now and I thought I would share it. Hope you enjoy this version of Elizabeth and Darcy's story as a kind of fairy tale)


	2. Chapter 2

Some years later...

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_ arrived early to Pemberley Castle, she wanted to see her nephew, Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy. She came to remind him once again of his duty and obligation to the throne and that he must marry, "Fitzwilliam, you know I love you as if you were my own son, you know I only want the very best for you." she began to say.

Prince Darcy took in a deep breath, "Aunt Catherine, if this is going to be another lecture where you tell me that for the good of my people and my kingdom I must take a bride..." he began to say.

She shook her head, "Really I don't understand your reluctance in this area." she told him. "You are now twenty-four years old, it is time you settle down. It is your duty and obligation as heir to the throne to marry and have a son. As your aunt, I feel it is my duty to guide you in these matters."

Darcy shook his head, "Aunt Catherine I am not interested in discussing this with you again." He told her, "I will marry when I find someone that I love."

She grew annoyed with him, "You know Fitzwilliam, it was the wish of your mother that you and your cousin Anne would marry some day and that the two of you would rule as she and your father did. It meant so much to your dear mother, it was something she spoke of often." she told him again. "If only you would spend a little time with Anne, you might find that you could have deeper feelings for her..."

He got up from his desk and walked over to the window, "Aunt Catherine I do not wish to discuss this again. Anne is a very lovely girl, but she is my cousin." he told her. "Now if you will excuse me I do have some more work that I must attend to."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath and shook her head, "Fine, I will leave this discussion for now, but it is not going to change anything." she reminded him, "You know as well as I do that this matter will come up again and when it does I hope you will consider Anne." She said before changing the subject. "There is one more thing."

Darcy looked up at her, "Yes, what is it?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"There are those in parliament that have told me you are considering presenting your own Meryton redevelopment project." she began to say, "Lord Blackwell has informed me that you, Richard, and my brother are working on proposing a tax benefit for some of the business owners in hopes to help revitalize the area. Is that true?"

"I don't think Lord Blackwell should be discussing these matters with you Aunt Catherine." he told her.

"Why shouldn't he?" she demanded to know. "After all your Uncle, my husband Lord de Bourgh held a seat in parliament until the day of his passing. I have always been an active member of society and a staunch supporter of the crown." she told him, "This is a very important vote coming up, its one of the first that you will really have to deal with, without your fathers guidance on. As your closest living relative and loving aunt I want to see you do well and make the right decision, so of course Lord Blackwell knew I would want to be here to support and help you."

Prince Darcy let out a small sigh, he knew she would not leave until he relented. "I am working closely with the Mr. Lucas, on such a proposal, yes." he told her. "It would be good for the area and allow those who own property to keep their homes and businesses instead of selling them. Mr. Blackwell's proposal does not offer that option."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "That is a very noble idea, Fitzwilliam, but is it wise? So many businesses have gone under in that area. Merely offering them some tax relief will hardly help change anything, it will only delay the inevitable." she told him, "I don't understand why you are so resistant to hearing me out on what we want to do with that part of the country. Mr. Blackwell worked closely with your Uncle Lewis for many years, we only want what is best for the people of Meryton as I know you do."

Prince Darcy smiled politely, he had heard this all before from his aunt, "I am reading over the proposal you had Mr. Collins send to me. I know you want me to sign off and change some of the protected status of the beaches and forest land in and around that area." he told her, "I am also very aware of how things have changed since father considered this matter and I will take everything into consideration going forward. For now that really is all I can say."

Lady Catherine knew she was being dismissed, "I do appreciate you doing so." she told him as she got up to leave, "Fitzwilliam I hope you know I am only backing this plan because I care about the people of that town. I want to see the area thrive again, and Mr. Blackwell redevelopment plans would bring business, as well as growth to the area. In this economy jobs are important. If you look at what he has been able to accomplish in other coastal towns over the years, you will see people have benefited."

Darcy nodded his head, "As I said I am considering all proposals." he told her before she left.

Prince Darcy pushed back from his desk and went to looked out the window and over toward the gardens, he closed his eyes and thought about his parents and how much they loved one another. He knew it was his duty to marry, but the truth was he just had not met that special girl yet. That one girl who would capture his heart and make him want to spend the rest of his life with her. It was times like this he wished that his mother and father were still alive. He could use some advice and guidance right about now. Advise and guidance from someone other than his Aunt Catherine. Not only was he approaching his twenty-fifth birthday, but there was major upheaval among his cabinet members over some redevelopment projects to the North. Lord Blackwell had picked up right where his uncle had left off. They wanted to funnel money into the Northern communities, especially those along the cost where much of the property could be redeveloped into beach front resorts. He knew his Aunt Catherine had a lot of money riding on the deal. She had bought up property all around the area for years. It was the sound of his cousins voice at the door that interrupted his thoughts, "Come in Richard."

Richard came in and sat down. "I heard Aunt Catherine was here to see you?" he commented as the prince came back to sit down at his desk.

Prince Darcy shook his head, "Yes, she was here." he told him. "She came to remind me of my duty as the only living male heir to the throne, that I am to marry and produce a son."

Richard looked over at his cousin, "Darcy I hate to sound as if I am agreeing with Aunt Catherine, but you do only have eight months left before you turn twenty-five. You know the law regarding you needing to be married when your are crowned king. I don't have to go over it with you." He told him.

"Thank you for not dredging it all up. I do know what is expected of me." he told him, then said, "It's a ridiculous law, its outdated and antiquated. Seriously this isn't a hundred years ago when most marriages were arranged."

"Well when you are king you could propose the law be abolished." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes, except I have to marry before I can actually assume the crown and become king." he commented.

"I know there are enough members in parliament that would allow you an extension in time if there was someone you were seriously dating, or even casually dating, but we both know that is not the case." Richard told him.

Darcy pushed away from his desk, "Richard you know yourself how difficult it is." he told him. "Most of the women I meet aren't really interested in me, they are all just interested in marrying and one day becoming queen. I don't want to spend my life with someone who I don't love and I know doesn't love me."

Richard smiled, "you could always try dating Charles's sister." he told him. "Miss Bingley seems very enamored with you. Perhaps over time love would come to the relationship."

Darcy looked over at his cousin, "Caroline Bingley is only enamored with me because of who I am, and where I live." he told him. "She and I have nothing in common. The only reason she even spends as much time as she does with Charles is because of me. He has told me so himself. Before we met at school they were never so close as she likes to pretend they are now."

"Well, what about Miss Price?" Richard suggested, "I seem to remember the two of you going out a few times before your father passed away."

Darcy shook his head, "Miss Price has already married the Duke of Kent, and is very happy, or so I am told." he told him.

Richard tried to think of another, "Alright then, what of Miss Cummings? Didn't the two of you date for a very short time back at university?"

Darcy pushed away from his desk, "Yes we did date for a very short time, and then I broke things off because she couldn't stop giggling and talking about herself. She kept carrying on about her hair and makeup. When I tried to carry on a conversation with her she would literally stair off into space as if her mind had been turned off." he told him in frustration.

"Well it seems I have run out of suggestions for you then." Richard told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Aunt Catherine brought up my marrying Anne, again. She tried to tell me it was my mothers last wish, that Anne and I marry."

Richard shook his head, "Talk about outdated practices that should no longer be going on. You and Anne are cousins, it would like marrying your sister. What is Aunt Catherine thinking..." he laughed.

Darcy could feel a headache coming on. "Lets not talk about it any more, it's giving me a headache just thinking about it." he told him.

Richard almost laughed, but held himself in check. "Fine we will get back to that one later." he told him, "For now we need to talk about Lord Blackwell, he is attempting to gather support for his redevelopment project in Meryton. He is pushing hard this time and wants to see the vote go through. With Aunt Catherine backing him he may just succeed."

Darcy shook his head, "He is just as bad as Uncle Lewis was, he doesn't care about the people in that area. He just wants to make money off the taxes and try to gain more politico support for himself. Still unless I change the status of that protected land he will only be able to accomplish half of what he wants to do." he told him then asked, "I thought the property owners weren't interested in selling, has that changed?"

"Some of them have changed their minds." he told him. "The past few years have been difficult for some of the smaller business owners, selling now would help them out. Some parts of the coast line could use the funding for redevelopment, as long as its done in a way to benefit people who live there."

Prince Darcy pulled the file from across his desk, "What do you think Richard?" he asked his cousin, "I know my father was always against these redevelopment schemes, but times have changed." he told him, "If this is really what the people in the area want then perhaps I should reconsider my stand? I want to help the people in Hartfordshire county, not just come in buy up their property and stripe them of the homes they have known for centuries."

Richard shook his head, "Let me do some more background work on this, see what I can find out." he told him, "In the mean time you take the trip with Charles, he did mention he was planing to buy Netherfield Place. That property is in Hartfordshire county. You could take a look around, meet with some people and see for yourself what they think."

"We both know how that will go over. I don't do well with strangers." Darcy told him trying not to sound to cynical. "Besides once the press gets wind that I am there, it will be one of two things, protests, or support rallies and I want be able to really know what anyone truly feels on the matter."

"Darcy if you really want to know what is best for the people of Meryton then you need to ask them. Go as we have done before, I can arrange for no one to know your there." Richard told him, "besides you might get lucky and meet some beautiful girl who just might end up being the one who captures your heart." he joked. "Then at least you wouldn't have that headache to deal with any more."

Darcy shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Richard I highly doubt I am going to meet anyone that could hold my interest, in a tiny, rural, coastal town of Meryton." he told him. "If I can't find anyone who interests me from Darbyshire or London then it is highly unlikely I would find someone from there."

Richard laughed, "Be careful your highness, your snobbery is showing again."

Darcy ignored the comment, "If I do go along with Charles, you are sure you can make it happen in such a way that no one knows where I am. I will just one of Charles friends come along helping him decide whether to buy or not." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "I think it could be arranged. I can release to the press that you will be spending time at Pemberley with your sister and then heading to Scotland for some vacation time and charity events." he told him as he got to his feet, "I will get back to you later today with the finalized plans."

"Thank you Richard." he told him, then said, "If we can keep my visit quiet for at least a few days then I think I can find out what people are really thinking and wanting for their community."

_Elizabeth _sat staring out her bedroom window as the sun sat low in the evening sky. She loved this time of day; it was always so peaceful and quiet. She could hear the ocean waves as high tide came rushing in. The wind was blowing gently and the saltiness of the sea filled the air. She let out a small sigh, how could things be so hectic in life and yet calm in moments like this one. She looked out over toward the cove and thought about her childhood over the years. So many memories washed over her. She thought about how she had grown up in this house and all the wonderful and amazing things that had happened over the years. She could hardly believe so much time had gone by. If the walls could only speak, what stories they would have to tell.

She sat down at her window seat and pushed open the window. She looked up into the evening sky and searched for the first star to appear. She knew it was silly tradition, but as soon as she found it she closed her eyes tight and made a simple wish, it was the same wish she had made every night since she was a little girl. After she was done she leaned back against her bedroom wall and let out a small sigh. It was the sound of someone knocking on her door that interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." she called out.

Jane opened her bedroom door, "Lizzy are you alright?" she asked her sister as she came into the room. "You hardly ate anything for dinner."

"I'm fine." she told her sister as she moved over and made room for her to sit down. "I just needed to step away from mothers constant nagging for a while." she told her. "I think as I get older, I am becoming more like father and I can only take so much before I have to step away."

"She has been in rare form lately." Jane commented as she walked over and sat on the window seat with her sister.

"Jane there are times when she carries on that I think I will bite my tongue completely off from trying to keep from saying anything to her." Lizzy told her, "You are so patient to sit and listen to her carry on about you not being married, and what a disappointment it is for her that her daughters are not able to live the life she always dreamed we would." she said.

"She did seem in a particular mood this evening." Jane told her. "I wonder if it has anything to do with this upcoming visit from our cousin?"

"It might, she seems very eager for him to come, while father does not seem at all happy about it. She has been nagging and pestering him about it non stop for the past week now." Elizabeth told her as she picked up a pillow and held it in front of her.

"Have you spoken to father about why it is Cousin Collins should want to meet with him now after so many years have passed by without a word between them." Jane asked her.

"I tried, but he isn't saying much. I know things have been difficult for him. Mother has been in rare form, she is after him about taking a place in the city and I wonder if Collins coming at this time doesn't have something to do with that." she commented.

"Mother has always wanted a place in the city and father always tells her no." Jane told her before getting up. "I don't think that is what is causing him to be so upset."

"You are probably right." Elizabeth agreed. "The odd thing is, I thought that she would have been upset with our cousin coming, because he does one day inherit Longbourn, but she actually seem like she is looking forward to his coming."

Jane glanced over at the clock, "I should go, I have to work early tomorrow." she told her as she got up to leave. "Try not to worry Lizzy. I am sure everything will work out." she encouraged her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I promise not to worry, but only because it was you who asked me." she told her. As Jane closed the door she looked back out the window, it was getting darker, but the moon was full so she could still see the waves as they came crashing in. She leaned her head out the window and took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Perfect" she whispered softly as the breeze blew her soft brown curls away from her face. She knew something was troubling her father, she closed her eyes and began to imagine what it could be:

_**Mr. Bennet sat behind his desk working feverishly wearing nothing but rags as his wife stood over him nagging and demanding that he make more money. "How can you expect me to live like this!" Fanny demanded. She was dressed from head to toe, in expensive, clothes, furs, and diamonds. "I want to live in the city. I want to be where the shops are. I want our girls to marry wealthy men and live the life of luxury! How can you deny me these things?!"**_

"_**Fanny I do my best." her father told her. "I work seventy hours a week, day and night so that you can have everything you could ever want." **_

_**Her mother began crying and wailing at the top of her lungs, "I want more James!" she carried on, "I want to know my girls will be taken care of. I want to know I will be taken care of. You are going to die and leave me penniless. Collins will come and I will have to move away with nowhere to go!"**_

_**Her father seemed defeated as he sighed, "What do you want me to do?" he asked as her crying and whining grated on his nerves. He rubbed the sides of his head and looked up at her. Years of his wife's nagging had finally taken their toll, he was a beaten and defeated man.  
**_

"_**Let Collins come, let him come and..." Fanny cried out.  
**_

"And what?" Elizabeth wondered as she opened her eyes. What could possibly have her father so upset she wondered. She took in a deep breath, and realized that if she didn't go and at least try to speak with her father again she would never be able to keep her promise to Jane and not worry. Tossing the pillow aside, she brushed her hair away from her face and made her way down the stairs.

James Bennet sat behind his large wooden desk working on the latest mystery novel when Elizabeth came into the room, "I know you have been busy trying to finish that book, but do you mind if I come in for a little bit?" she asked him.

James pushed back from his desk, "Of course not Lizzy." he said as he motioned for her to come in and sit down. "You know I never mind having you or Jane come in to see me." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Good because I am going to come straight to the point and just ask why is Collins coming here to see you now after all these years?" she asked her father directly.

He smiled, "Oh Lizzy that is one of the things I love most about you." he told her, "You are always direct." he said. He took in a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Lizzy things have been difficult over the years." he began to say, "Financially I have not been doing so well."

Her heart sank, she didn't even have to hear more she knew where this was leading, "You are thinking of selling the business and that is why Collins is coming, as co heir you need his signature on the papers." she guessed.

Her father had a sad far away look in his eyes, he got up from his desk and using his cane he walked over to the window, "You always have been such a clever girl, far to clever for me to keep a secret from." he told her, then said, "Yes I am considering selling, Collins wants it and so does your mother."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't know what to say." she told him, "I can't imagine you selling Longbourn."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Oh Lizzy, it's not just the business." he told her, "We would be selling the house too."

Elizabeth was stunned, "Father you can not be serious!?" she cried out in disbelief.

He took in a deep breath, "I am afraid I am." he told her. "Collins sent me an email not to long ago suggesting the idea of selling. He mentioned that since the loss of his father he as wanted to make amends and be in touch with me so that we might reconnect as family. He said that he has been working for Lady Catherine de Bourgh and she has been interested in buying properties around here for a very long time. He suggested this might be a time to sell, we could make a rather large profit."

Elizabeth knew all to well what that meant. Over the years she had seen so many neighbors homes and family run business get bought up only to be turned into resorts or condominiums for weekend tourists wanting to escape the city. It had happened in other cities and towns near the coast over the past fifteen years. "Father, I know things have been difficult financially, but you can't really be serious about selling Longbourn, this is our home, it's where we live."

James Bennet turned and looked at his daughter, "Lizzy the truth is things are far worse than you or your sisters really know." he told her, "Years of living beyond our means, never reining in your mothers spending habits and my failing health have left me unable to do the things I need to do to really make my business profitable. As the years passed by and it became clear your mother and I were not going to have a son, I became discouraged. As much as I want to, I can not leave the business or Longbourn to any of my daughters, but if I sell now at least there will be money to provide some small inheritance for you and your sisters and take care of your mother in the event of my death."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Father I don't care about an inheritance, this is our home for as long as you are here with us. You love this place, I know you do." she told him. "You can't really want to sell?"

"Lizzy, I can't be selfish." he told her, "I have to think about your mother and you girls."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You don't have to worry about us girls." she reassured him, "Jane loves her job as a nurse, and I have my writing, and the restaurant." she told him. "Mary is actually very good with numbers and she has been working with Mr. Wayfare doing the accounts for the Westwind Hotel. She said she can go full-time as soon as she is finished with her classes this summer. Please don't make a rush decision on this, we both know you will regret it."

"Lizzy of course I know you and Jane are capable of taking care of yourselves. Jane's caring nature makes her a wonderful nurse and your books have done marvelous. I always knew with your creative imagination and love for story telling you would be a successful writer." he told her then said. "Perhaps even Mary will prove to have some abilities that I have been unaware of. I certainly do hope so, but Kitty and Lydia are two of the silliest girls I have ever known and have proven themselves incapable of doing much. Besides your mother will be a burden to you if I do not leave her something to live on." he told her as he let out a small sigh, "My plan was to have a son, a son who could work with me, who could fulfill the obligation in your grandfathers will and the business would no longer be divided between my younger brother and myself." he told her, "Why my father left his final will and testament as he did, dividing the business up so that your Uncle and I would have to share instead of allowing me to buy my brother out is something I will never understand. He knew that Emery didn't want any part in the business. You can not imagine how angry it has made me over the years to have to send my brother half of the business profits when he was so unwilling to even lift a finger and put forth any work into the place."

Elizabeth felt bad for her father, it was true that he had to carry the weight and burden of running and maintaining the family businesses for years. Over her life time she watched while it took its toll on his health. "Have you already decided to sell?" she asked him, "Have you agreed to his deal?"

James shook his head, "No not yet." he told her. "If Lady Catherine only wanted the business I would gladly sell to her, but she wants this house and property as well. It is prime real estate." he explained, "I do have fond memories of my life here. This house was my childhood home as well as yours. I know why Lady Catherine wants the land and property here. I don't pretend not to know her intent. She wants to tear it all down and build a resort with full beach front access. I know my cousin being hired by her was no coincidence. For years I have withstood her offers, but now I find myself losing the steam to fight."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "When does Collins come?" she asked.

"At the end of the week." he told her, "I told him I will hear his proposal and we could discuss it then."

Elizabeth got up from her chair and walked over to her father. "Promise me you won't make any decisions on this until you are feeling better." she asked him as she leaned down and gave him a kiss upon the cheek. She knew he was tired, she could see it in his eyes. She walked over to the door, "Don't be to late reading." she told him. "You do need your rest."

Her father nodded his head, "Good night Lizzy." he said as she pulled the door shut.

Elizabeth went straight up to Jane's room and knocked on the door. "Jane I need to speak with you." she told her as she opened the door.

Jane sat up in her bed, "Lizzy what is it?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I went back down and spoke to father again." Elizabeth told her as she sat down on the end of the bed. "He is thinking of selling."

Jane opened her eyes wider, "Selling what Lizzy?" she asked her as she stifled a yawn and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"He is thinking of selling Longbourn." she told her then said, "That is why Collins is coming here. Collins works for Lady Catherine de Bourgh, father believes she hired him because he is co heir to our family business and Longbourn Estate. Apparently she has been trying to buy in this area for a very long time and until now he had always refused."

"Mother has been after him to try to sell for a very long time now." Jane said, "I know they have quarreled about it before. She is always going on about the opportunities the city has to offer."

"Mother doesn't care how it would hurt him to sell his family home, she has always wanted to live in the city and be near the shops. That is all she cares about." Elizabeth told her.

"Father must be feeling very desperate to even consider this option." Jane told her, "I know it is not want he wants to do."

Elizabeth shook her head, "He brought up grandpa and that fact that he and mother never had a son. I think he resents having worked so hard to make the business a success when half of it all went to Uncle Emery and now his son Collins." she repeated what their father said.

"Lizzy it has been hard for father, we both know that. How many times over the years have we heard mother say how unfair it was of our grandfather to divide his estate in such a way that the only true heir would be the son who could provide a male son to carry on the family name." Jane reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head in frustration, "Our grandfather was a stubborn and sexist man." she told her then said, "His attitude that only a man was strong enough to run the family business is ridiculous."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "When grandpa was around things were different. It was a different time, everyone thought women should be married and stay home." she told her, "Having a son was a show of strength in a man, apparently grandfather believed that."

"If only there was a way to break this ridiculous clause in his will, Longbourn as been in our family for centuries and now it will all go to Collins, and he will sell it off and it will be torn down!" Elizabeth told her, "I wonder what grandfather would say if he knew that his sexiest attitudes were the cause of end of his legacy."

Jane stifled a yawn, "Lizzy has father said he has made up his mind to sell?" she asked.

"He has not decided yet." she told her. "Collins is coming at the end of the week, he did promise not to do anything until he was feeling better."

"Then lets wait and see what happens. Perhaps once Collins comes here and sees how beautiful Longbourn is, perhaps he will change his mind as well. Maybe knowing the family history that is here, he will change his mind about wanting to sell." she said as she yawned again.

Elizabeth could see that Jane was about to fall asleep, "I wish I could believe that were possible, but I don't." she told her sister as she got up to go to her own room.

Jane smiled, "Remember Lizzy you promised not to worry." she remind her. "It will all work out." she tried to encourage her as she left and went back to her own room.

Elizabeth wasn't as confident about things, "I wish I could be as positive as you Jane." she mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk and opened her web browser and began searching the internet for any information she could find on Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. She quickly read through her bio and realized that Lady Catherine was the aunt to Prince William Darcy. The countries next king. Prince Darcy was the youngest royal to ever assume the throne in their countries recent history. She remembered reading about the prince several years ago when the King died. She typed in Google search and pulled back up the article. It was a tragic story, the Prince's mother died when he was thirteen years old. Queen Anne died from an unspecified illness that she suffered with for years after she gave birth to Princess Georgiana. Then King George died just after Prince Darcy turned twenty. He was killed in a tragic car crash leaving Prince Darcy to assumed all the affairs of state as well as the care and guardianship of his younger sister, Princess Georgiana. Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she remembered reading that Prince Darcy had a reputation for getting what he wanted. If he was behind this plan with his Aunt Catherine to buy Longbourn then there really was no hope, her father would most likely be pressured into selling. She closed down her computer and went to bed. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her family home, not now at least. She always knew one day Longbourn would pass to her cousin, but she always thought it would be after she and her sisters were married and had homes of their own. She took in a deep breath and rolled over toward the window, she looked out into the night sky and listened for sounds of the ocean as it came rushing in. It wasn't long before the soothing, familiar sounds had relaxed her enough to drift off to sleep.

(authors note: Thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate the thoughts shared it is encouraging and helps me in the writing process.)


	3. Chapter 3

_A morning walk..._

_Darcy_ arrived with Charles, and Richard the night before to Netherfield Estate, along with his security detail and his own staff. Everything was arranged and his arrival was kept completely secret. The Prince wanted to meet with some of the land owners in the area, but he wanted to do so with out the press and calling attention to who he really was. Darcy stretched and yawned as he climbed out of bed, it wasn't long before Thomas came into the room, "Good morning Thomas."

"Good morning your highness." the older man said as he walked over and pulled back the drapes. "I have prepared your things for you and laid out your clothes as you asked."

"Thank you Thomas." he told him. "Will you let Sara know I will be back in time to have breakfast later and that I am sure my cousin, as well as Mr. Bingley will be down before to long."

"Yes sir, I will see that she knows." he told him.

"Thomas you did explain to the staff that while we are here, and that while Mr. Bingley is entertaining no one is to refer to me as his highness, or the prince?" he reminded him. "I am to be addressed as sir, or Mr. Granger while we are here."

"Yes sir, the staff have been fully briefed and are aware of the protocols to follow while we are here at Netherfield." he told him as he walked over cleared away the clothes Darcy had worn the day before. "If that will be all sir?"

"Yes Thomas, that's all." he told him as he made his way over to the bathroom. He watched as the older gentleman gathered up his things then made his way out of the room. He liked Thomas, but he was rather old school and liked to keep the formality of rank and station between them. Thomas was in semi retirement, but still traveled with him as his private butler when ever he took trips away from the palace. He stifled another yawn and then headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A short time later Darcy made his way down stairs, he wanted to go out for a walk and just clear his head. The discussion he had with his Aunt Catherine the previous day about his needing to marry, had weighed on him most of the night. He wanted to make his parents proud and to rule as his father did before him, but the only way he could do that was to marry by his twenty-fifth birthday. He knew he had a duty and obligation to fulfill this tradition even if it was outdated. He took in a deep breath, it wasn't that he was opposed to marrying, it was just that he had not met anyone who he could see spending the rest of his life with. He did date, and had his share of women throwing themselves at him, but he just never seemed to connect with anyone. He was just about to go out the door when Richard called out to him, "Where are you going?" he asked.

Darcy stopped and turned back to his cousin, "Richard you know I like to take my early morning walks. It helps me think and clear my head." he told him. "And right now I really need some clarity on a few things."

"Yes, but this isn't Pemberley." he reminded him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Have you secured the area?" he asked him trying not to sound overly annoyed.

Richard didn't like where this was going, "Yes." he told him.

"Then I will be fine." he told him as he pulled out his sun glasses and put them on. "Besides no one knows I am here. I'm just some guy visiting my friend, the prince is on his way to Scotland to preside over some hospital opening isn't he?"

"Yes, the decoy has been sent and the press have been fed his schedule" Richard said then reminded him, "But no plan is perfect or fool proof, so please at least stay to the perimeter of the property."

"I will." he agreed, "I won't be long. I just want to take a look around, see how much things have changed." he commented then said. "You know we have both been here before. Do you remember the summer we spent here?"

Richard shook his head, "I remember, it was an amazing summer." he told him.

"My mother loved it." Darcy said as he thought back to the time they spent together. "It was the last vacation we ever got to take together as a family. I don't remember everything, but I do remember her laughter, we laughed a lot on that trip."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Aunt Anne had an amazing laugh, it was contagious really." he remembered.

Darcy felt a bit melancholy, "I won't be long." was all he said as he headed for the door. Thinking about his mother and their time here did remind him how very much he missed her just now. His Aunt Catherine was always carrying on about his mothers wish for him to marry his cousin Anne, but try as hard as he could he didn't recall her ever saying that to him. He took in a deep breath and headed down the path and towards the tress. He knew two things for certain, one he did not want to marry his cousin and two he very much wanted to marry someone he loved. He made up his mind, once he returned to the city he would need to begin dating more aggressively. He would speak with his Aunt Abigail about it, she was always trying to set up both Richard and himself, perhaps she could be of some help in finding him a wife. He took in a deep breath and breathed in the fresh sea air. It really was a peaceful area, he continued walking toward what he thought would lead him down around the hillside and back toward the house. It was a beautiful morning and he decided for a while at least he was going to enjoy it, no more thoughts about marriage, he would concentrate on the redevelopment projects and deal with his lack of love life at a later time.

_Elizabeth_ was up early the next morning she wanted to climb to the top of hill above the cove and do some writing. She had an idea for a new story and wanted to get started on it right away. She came downstairs with her back pack in hand and went into the dinning room. Her father was there along with her mother.

"Good morning Lizzy." her father greeted her with a kiss before leaving with his morning paper and cup of tea.

Elizabeth smiled, "Morning father." she called out to him as she grabbed a bagel and some fresh fruit."

"You certainly are up early Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet commented as she stifled a yawn and poured her tea.

Elizabeth smiled, "Not really, I am up this time every day mother." she corrected her. "It's just that usually you are still in bed."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Oh well, its true I do hate the early mornings. I would much rather sleep in until after 10, but your father does have an important guest coming at the end of the week and I need to take Lydia and Kitty shopping for new dresses to wear to the Lucas's party." she told her. "You may come along with us if you like. I noticed you have worn the same dress to the last three parties. You might want to find something new to wear to this party."

"If I do decide to attend the Lucas party, I have several dresses to choose from mother, but thank you for asking me." she told her.

Just then both Lydia and Kitty came stumbling into the dinning room. "My word, but this is an ungodly hour, why do we have to go shopping so early?" they both complained.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Now girls we have a lot of shopping to do and I want to be sure to have you both looking your best for this party." she told them, "I have kept a secret from you about the party that was going to be a surprise."

Lydia pouted, "You know I don't like secrets mother." she whined.

Kitty filled her plate with bacon and eggs, "Tell us what the secret is." she asked. "Why do we need to look our best for this party in particular?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "I have heard from my sister Philips, who heard from Mrs. Lucas that Netherfield Place has been bought by a very wealthy young man." she told them, "His name is Charles Bingley, he is single, and he is coming today to finalize the deal."

Lydia eyes brightened, "Is he really very wealthy mother?" she asked.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "I heard he is worth millions." she told them, "Of course you all know what that means."

Kitty shook her head, "No I don't know, what does it mean?" she pleaded with her to say.

Mrs. Bennet shrieked with delight, "It means that he will have rich friends! He will probably have lots of parties and if we are lucky he might just show an interest in one of you girls." she told them as she buttered her toast, "Who knows this maybe the summer that one of my girls finally marries."

Lydia and Kitty giggled, "Do you really think so?" Lydia asked. "It would be wonderful to meet some wealthy boys from the city to go out with for a change. I am so tired of the local boys."

"But I thought you loved Denny and the other boys?" Kitty commented. "Denny is always such fun."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "I do love Denny, but he can be such a boy." she laughed, "Won't it be fun to go out with some real men for a change?"

Before Kitty could answer Elizabeth interrupted her, "Lydia you are only sixteen. I hardly think you need to be concerning yourself with dating older men or getting married. Perhaps you could focus on your studies for a change. You are taking a summer class to make up for your failed one last term aren't you?"

Lydia shook her head, "Really Lizzy you are such a boor. I am not going to make up that class, it wasn't my fault I didn't pass." she whined.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Lydia if you don't show up you wont have the proper credits to finish school." she reminded her younger sister.

"LA LA LA.." Lydia said like a small child, "I don't care about school, as far as I am concerned it's over until fall. Besides Kitty has already finished school and if I spend all my time in summer class she will have no one to spend time with." she told her as she jumped up from the table and grabbed Kitty's hand, "We shall be ready to leave within the hour mother. I want to get something really wonderful to wear!" she said before they both ran back upstairs.

Elizabeth looked at her mother, "You know she is a terrible flirt, you shouldn't be encouraging her so. She needs to make up that class, if she doesn't she wont finish school on time."

Mrs. Bennet took several bites of her egg, "Enough Lizzy!" she snapped, "At least Kitty and Lydia try to put forth effort in finding someone." she lectured her, "You and Jane are the two prettiest of my daughters and yet neither of you will take my advice in these matters." she told her, "You know finding a wealthy husband is not going to just happen one day! I don't care how many fairy tales you write, life does not happen that way."

"Mother I am not looking for a wealthy husband! In fact I am not trying to find any husband at all." she told her trying not to sound overly frustrated. "I do however have work to do, so I will be on my way." she told her as she headed for the front door. Elizabeth heard this lecture from her mother before at least a thousand time over. She had better things to do then sit and listen to her mother go on about how they all needed to find wealthy husbands because their father was going to die and leave them all penniless and homeless someday. She could still hear her mother yelling out after her as she shut the front door.

Once outside she took in a deep breath and began walking. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in sight. She slipped her back pack over her shoulder and headed down the path away from her house toward the mount over looking the cove. She wanted to finish the first chapter of her book, but it was to lovely a day to spend sitting inside, so she decided to head up to her favorite spot over looking the cove where the large oak tree stood to do some writing. She loved to come here, spread out her blanket and spend the time reading and writing. The peace and quiet this spot offered was magical, there was nothing for miles, but the open ocean below and the forest and meadows behind her. Elizabeth was just about to open her bag when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Excuse me Miss?" she heard a mans voice say as she turned to see who it was.

Elizabeth jumped, "Oh my gosh, you scared me!" she blurted out.

"I am sorry." he told her. "I didn't mean to startle you just now. I was wondering if you might be able to help me? I am a bit embarrassed to admit this, but I seem to be lost." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Where are you coming from?" she asked. She noticed that he was tall, well-built, with short dark curly hair, and was very handsome. He was dressed in a pair of dark wash denim jeans, a blue button down shirt and had on a pair of sunglasses. She could tell he was from the city.

"I have actually come from Netherfield." he told her as he walked up to her. "My name is.." he paused for a moment, noticing her soft brown eyes. They seemed familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why. It was like a memory suddenly popped into his head then vanished before he could grab hold of it. After several seconds he realized he still hadn't told her his name, so he cleared his throat and said, "My name is William Granger."

Elizabeth smiled and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Granger. I'm Elizabeth Bennet. I live just over this side of the hill and past those trees. We heard there might be some new neighbors come to look at Netherfield place. It's a very beautiful home. Are you thinking of buying it?"

"Please, call me Will." he offered. "I am actually not the one looking into buying Netherfield Estate, my friend is. His name is Charles Bingley."

"Well its nice to meet you anyway." she told him. "And don't feel bad for getting lost around here. It is an easy thing to do if you don't know the area very well. The trees are thick and one path leads into another. It can make it almost seem like a maze of sorts."

Will blushed a little, "I don't know the area at all. I have only been to this part of the country once before and it was when I was much younger. I tried to use my phone's GPS but" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone, "There seems to be almost no reception out here"

She laughed, "That is exactly why I like to come to this spot. It's just far enough away from the cell towers to lose the signal." she told him. "If you like I can walk with you back to Nertherfield and show you the way." she offered.

Will shook his head, "No, that's alright." he told her. "I don't want to disturb your outing. If you just point me in the right direction I am sure I will find my way."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's no trouble really." she told him. "I have walked through these woods and meadows hundreds of times. I know this area very well. I can at least walk with you and show you how to get back on to the path that will lead you back toward Netherfields property line."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked her. "I really don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother." she told him. "I wasn't doing anything important, just out enjoying the sunshine and doing a little writing."

"Are you a writer then?" he asked feeling a bit panicked, Richard would not be happy if he ran into a reporter within the first few hours of having arrived.

She laughed, "Well sometimes I am a writer." she told him. "I have published a few books that have done pretty well, but when things are slow you can find me working at the local Seaside Cafe in Meryton."

"So you're not a reporter then?" he asked wanting to be sure.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she laughed, "I like to tell stories, not tell the news." she told him as she walked over toward the cliff, "And this place is great inspiration for me. I come up here when I really want to get the creative flow going."

"I can see why it would be an inspiration." He walked over toward the edge of the cliff, "It's a beautiful place. I can see why you enjoy coming here." he told her as he looked out over the water. The tide was in and the entire cove was filled with water. "You can see a long way out from up here."

"I know its amazing, isn't it." Elizabeth said as she took in a deep breath, "Its one of my favorite places to come to. I just love the ocean." she told him.

He turned and looked back toward her, again her eyes captured his attention. She seemed so familiar to him, if only he could remember, "So Miss Bennet have you lived here your whole life?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I have always lived here with my parents and four sisters." she told him as she led the way back down the hill.

"You have four sisters?" he repeated what she said. "I imagine your house must be a busy one."

She laughed, "It can be." she told him, "That is why I take walks, sometimes its nice to just get away and be by myself, especially when I am writing." she admitted.

"I have one sister, but she is younger than I am." he told her then said, "I have not seen very much of Meryton, what kind of town is it?"

"It's a small coastal town, pretty much what you would expect to see. I few hotels and restaurants, some shopping with nice access to the beaches. It's not like some of the coastal areas that have become booming resort towns, but it has what we need here. It's mostly family owned businesses. It has a very close-knit neighborhood feel to it." she told him then asked, "What about you, when you're not visiting your friend, where do call home?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I live in the city." he told her without being specific. "But I do like to come to the country from time to time. As you said its nice to get away."

"I don't really care much for the city." she laughed, "It's so big and busy all the time, and there are so many people. It can all be a bit much. Besides I do think I would miss the ocean living so far inland."

He took in a deep breath, and watched her as she walked along. She was very pretty. He liked her long dark hair, and soft brown eyes. She was so open and friendly, he really liked talking with her. "It is very peaceful here. You are very lucky to have such a beautiful area to live in."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I agree, we are very lucky to have such a place to live. I only hope it will remain so." she told him without really thinking.

Will's eyes narrowed a bit, "Is there some reason that you think the area around here will change?" he asked her.

She looked over at him and shook her head, "I am sorry for popping off like that." she told him, "I heard some news recently that there are some very wealthy investor looking into buying property around Meryton and I would rather not see that happen. One of the investors, Lady Catherine de Bourgh is the aunt to the Prince. If she is able to persuade him to seeing things her way who knows what will become of our little town. These cliffs maybe bulldozed down to make way for condo's and resorts." she told him as they came to the bottom of the hill. "I just don't want to see that happen I guess." she told him.

He smiled, "Progress isn't always a good thing, especially if its done with out care for the things already there." he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "That is exactly what I was thinking." she told him.

After a few moments he asked, "You mentioned you work in town at the café, what is it you do there?" he asked her.

"Well I only work there every now and again to help out my friend, Mrs. Harrington." she told him. "I take orders, and just generally help out. She calls me when she needs me." Elizabeth explained as they came out of the trees, she stopped walking and pointed toward the path that lay just ahead of them, "If you stay on this path it will take you up to the back of Nertherfield Estates."

Will looked down the path and then back to her. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed himself with her, "Thank you Miss Bennet for helping me find my way." he told her.

She smiled, "It's Elizabeth." she told him. "You can call me Elizabeth."

He nodded his head, "Thank you Elizabeth." he told her then said, "I hope to see you again very soon."

She smiled, "Who knows maybe we will bump into each other again sometime. That is if you are planning to stay longer with your friend, Mr. Bingley." she said.

Will smiled, "My plans are not confirmed as of yet. Charles is expecting a few more guest in the coming days so I shall have to see." he told her. "Perhaps you will be walking to the cliff tops again soon?" he hinted.

Elizabeth smiled, "When the days are nice like this, I tend to walk here every morning." She said, "Good-bye Will." she said as she turned and began walking back in the direction they had come. Prince Darcy watched as she walked down the path and out of sight. He was intrigued by her, she was a pretty girl with amazingly captivating eyes. That was the thing he noticed about her first, were her soft brown eyes. He took note of his surrounding to be sure he would remember the way they had come. He turned to head back down the path just as Richard and two of his security detail came up.

"Where have you been?" Richard asked. "I thought you were just going to go for a short walk around the property."

Darcy laughed, "What can I say, I got lost." he told him as they began walking back toward the house.

Richard shook his head, as he pulled out his phone and called off the search. "Darcy, from now I will be going with you. You are the future King, I can't have you getting lost." he told him as the two security guards fell in behind them.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Richard it's not like I ran off and purposely tried to lose my security detail. I told you, I just wanted some time to think. No one even knows I'm here with Charles. It's the perfect cover and right now I just really need this time to think and figure some things out."

"Who was that you were with when we came up?" Richard asked.

Darcy smiled as he glanced back in the direction Elizabeth had gone, "That was no one, just a girl I met." he told him. "She helped me find my way back."

"Well if that girl tells the press she just spent the morning with the Prince, this won't be such a perfect cover any longer." Richard reminded him.

Darcy laughed, "She won't tell anyone." he assured his cousin.

"How can you be so sure?" Richard asked him.

"Because she didn't know who I was." Darcy told him.

"She could have been putting on an act." Richard suggested.

Darcy shook his head, "She wasn't." he told him, "Trust me Richard, she didn't know who I was."

Richard eyes narrowed, "How can you be so sure?" he asked him.

"Because she was being herself." he told him. "There wasn't anything fake about her. Besides it's all over the news I am sure, with hundreds of photographs, the prince is in Scotland. I'm just some guy out for a morning walk who got lost, and she helped me find my way."

It didn't take Elizabeth long to make it back up to the top of the cliffs. She sat down on her blanket and thought about the mysterious handsome stranger she met. She leaned back against the tree to consider what sort of man might get lost in the woods, she thought about how handsome, and polite he was. Clearly this meant he was raised to have manners, in fact it was his demeanor that put her at ease when they first met. She could tell he was no threat to her and she felt very comfortable walking and talking with him. Her thoughts shifted, when she talked of area around Longbourn and how wonderful the place was, he agreed. So she decided he must have very good taste. He said his friend was Charles Bingley. She thought on that a moment, "that could mean that he is very rich, like his friend?" She told herself. She took in a deep breath, "If he is rich, then he probably wouldn't really be spending any time with me even if he did come to the Lucas's Party." she mumbled out loud as she pulled out her laptop from her backpack and began writing. She spent the rest of the afternoon working on her latest adventures. It wasn't long before she had finished the entire chapter and was ready to leave. As she packed up her things and headed home, her thoughts turned to Will once again. She wondered if she might see him again? There was always the possibility she might see him if he came to the Lucas party with Mr. Bingley, she told herself. She took in a deep breath and sighed, "I wonder what stories you have Mr. William Granger." she said out loud as she continued walking along. "What secrets are you keeping..." she mumbled as she came out of the trees and into the gardens near her home.

"Hello Lizzy." Elizabeth heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Charlotte, hello." she waved and walked over toward her friend who was just getting out of her car. "You have impeccable timing as always." she told her as they walked into the house together. They went into the living room to sit down. "So what has brought you here this afternoon?"

"I thought I would stop by and see how your new book is coming?" she asked. "Have you started?"

"Oh so there is a motive behind this visit, as my editor you have come to check up on me." Elizabeth teased her. "And I thought you were just being a dear friend."

"No, I am not checking up on you," Charlotte told her, "I here to encourage you actually." she said. "Encourage in your writing so we can meet the end of the year dead line."

"Well you will be happy to know I have finished the first chapter and am well on my way into the second." she told her. "What about you, did you have any luck getting a response to my request to visit Netherfield?"

Charlotte shook her head, "I am sorry to say I did not." she told her, "The new owner as of this morning, a Mr. Charles Bingley seems to be a rather private person and has declined your request to poke around his house."

Elizabeth was clearly disappointed, "That is not what I wanted to hear." she told her friend.

"I know and I'm sorry, but there is some good news. Mr. Bingley will be attending my parents party on Friday so if you should change your mind and decide to come you could speak to him directly about seeing the house." Charlotte told her.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "This is some ploy of my mothers isn't it?" she teased, "She didn't call you and set this all up to make sure I come to the party that just happens to be having the new wealthy neighbor attending as well, did she?"

Charlotte laughed, "Actually it does sound like something your mother would do, but this was all my idea." she told her. "If you want to get up and see the top floor of that house you are going to have to come to the party, and sweet talk Mr. Bingley into letting you."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Its hot out." she said changing the subject, "Lets go for a swim." she suggested. "I always feel more relaxed after I go for swim."

"Lizzy, I didn't bring my suit." Charlotte protested as she got up and followed her friend up the stairs.

"You may borrow one of mine." she offered. "We are very nearly the same size. It is up to you if you come or not, either way I am going for a swim."

(Author note: Someone mention in a review that Mr. Collins, being the nephew of Mr. Bennet would have the same last name since Mr. Bennet and Mr. Collins father were brothers. I wanted to say this is going to be addressed in a later chapter. Mean while hope you like the story and thank you for the responses.)


	4. Chapter 4

_Later _that evening Darcy joined Charles and Richard in the dinning room for dinner, "I met the most beautiful girl in all the world today." Charles told them as their food was served.

Darcy almost laughed, "Haven't we heard this all before?" he commented.

Richard shook his head, "Yes, I do believe we have." he agreed. "In fact, the last most beautiful girl in the world was Amelia, from Dublin. She had dark red hair, and as I recall fancied herself to be a witch."

Charles shook his head, "Amelia was a an interesting girl who had some issues." he admitted reluctantly. "But this girl is different, she is completely wonderful."

Richard laughed, "Tell us Charles how much time did you spend with this girl before you knew she was completely wonderful?" he teased.

"Just because the two of you are too cynical to believe that love can happen at first sight does not mean it doesn't happen." Charles told them as he walked over and poured himself a drink.

Darcy shook his head, "Love Charles?" he repeated his words in disbelief, "Really, you are telling us you are in love with her after meeting her once?"

Charles took a sip of his wine, "Well perhaps not in love, but she was really a very lovely girl and I do want to get to know her better."

"Does this girl have a name?" Richard asked.

"Her name is Jane." Charles told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "So tell us, how did you meet Jane?" he asked trying not to sound skeptical.

Charles took in a deep breath, "She is a nurse at the local hospital." he told them.

"How did you end up at the local hospital? I thought you were having lunch with Mr. Lucas" Richard asked him.

"Well I was meeting with Mr. Lucas, and we were having tea at the Seaside Cafe when he was stung by a bee." he explained. "The poor fellow began to swell up, so I took him straight over to the hospital and that is when I met Jane. She was the nurse who cared for Mr. Lucas." he continued on, "She gave him a shot to help with the reaction and we chatted while it began to work. She really was a very lovely girl."

"So you have said, three times now." Darcy told him sarcastically.

"So did you ask her out?" Richard asked him. It was clear that Charles really was taken with this girl, but then he did tend to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Charles shook his head, "No." he told him, "I didn't want it to appear as though I was using Mr. Lucas's unfortunate accident to pick up on the nurse."

Darcy rolled his eyes, "But you were doing exactly that." he reminded him.

"No, I used the time we were there to get to know her more." he said defending his actions, "And now when I see her again at Mr. Lucas's party I shall be able to spend time with her as an acquaintance and not some stranger."

"Well Darcy, it seems as if cupid has struck again where our friend is concerned." Richard told them.

Charles rang the bell for the servants to clear away the dinner things, "I prefer to think of it as fate playing a hand." he told them.

Darcy took his glass of wine and followed Charles into the living room, "you don't really believe in fate do you Charles?" he asked him.

Charles shook his head, "Lets just say I am open to the possibility of it when it comes to the affairs of the heart." he told him.

"How do you explain all of your failed relationships than?" Darcy asked.

Charles shrugged his shoulders, "I believe they have all been apart of a grand plan to bring me to this point in my life that I now find myself." he explained.

"And this girl you met, Jane, you think she is also a part of that plan?" Darcy asked skeptically.

Charles shook his head, "I don't know. As I said, I am just open to the possibility that she might be," he told them both. "Mr. Lucas did say on our way back to his home that he has never had a reaction to a bee sting before. He commented that it was the strangest thing he should have a reaction because his hobby is to keep bees and he has been stung on more than one occasion, but never had a reaction like the one he had today."

"I will admit that is rather odd." Darcy told him. "But that doesn't mean fate played any part in you meeting this girl. It was more just coincidence that you met today, not fate."

Charles laughed, "Darcy you will never marry if you keep thinking like that." he told him. "You must be more open you can't be so closed off all the time."

Darcy finished his wine, "Unlike you Charles I do not have the luxury of dating whomever I like. There are certain expectations and duties that being the prince demands I adhere too." he told him.

Charles knew when it was time to change the subject. He had been friends with the prince long enough to know how moody he could be when he had things on his mind. "How about a game of poker?" he asked as a way to change the subject.

Richard shook his head, "Sounds good to me." he said as he walked over and poured himself another drink.

Darcy nodded his head, "Fine, but please no more talk of fate and romance." he said trying not to think about his own situation and the inevitable nagging his Aunt Catherine would heap on him about marrying his cousin Anne. The thought made him shutter as he walked over and poured himself another drink.

_It_ was just after seven when Elizabeth came down to dinner. Her father was not in a good mood and it did not take long to understand why. "How could you go behind my back and do such a thing?!" Mr. Bennet demanded to know.

"Really James I don't know why you are so upset with me." Fanny told him, "I told you already it was all very spontaneous. The girls and I were in the city shopping and I thought how wonderful it would be to meet with Mr. Collins for lunch. You did say he works for Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Rosings Parks is just a short distance outside the city in Kent." she began to say, "After all, he is family, and the girls have never met their cousin."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "So you took it upon yourself to call him up and go to lunch with him where you discussed the offer Lady Catherine is making to buy and tear down my family home!" he snapped at her in frustration. "Did it ever occur to you that I may not want to sell? OR that I might not appreciate having my wife and daughters go behind my back and carry on in such a way that would lead the man to believe other wise!?"

Elizabeth looked over at her mother and shook her head, "You spoke to Mr. Collins on father's behalf?" she asked in disbelief.

Fanny shook her head, "I only mentioned what a very good offer it was and how it would benefit us and our girls." she told them. "I may have said that your father was reconsidering his position."

Lydia cleared her throat, "I do not see what the big deal is, so mother heard the offer before father did?" she quipped, "It's still a very good offer and I think father should sell. I would love to live in the city, there are so many clubs and so many boys." she giggled.

Mr. Bennet looked down the table at his youngest daughter, "Lydia the very fact that you do not understand how wrong it was for you mother to do what she has done gives me great concern for your own future!" he told her. "If you continue following her example I pity any man who marries you!" he told her before getting up from the table. "I have lost my appetite, I will be in my study for the rest of the evening." he said before he left the room. "I do not wish to be disturbed!"

Kitty looked over at the disapproving looks from both Jane and Elizabeth then back to her mother, "Mother, I told you I did not think father would be pleased. She mumbled softly. "The way you carried on with Collins about fathers willingness to sell was wrong. I told you not to say such things."

Mrs Bennet snapped at her daughter, "Just you never mind!" she told her, "Your father will come round." she told them, "He will have to, with none of you have married, it is the only way any of us can be provided for once he is gone!"

"Have you ever considered you might go first." Elizabeth mumbled just loud enough for Jane to hear her.

"Lizzy don't." she whispered softly as she took her sister's hand under the table.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, and calmed herself, "Maybe it would be best if we talk of something else." she suggested heeding Jane's warning.

Jane smiled, "Yes mother you were saying before that we are to have new neighbors." she said to change the subject.

Like a flip of the switch her mother was happy again as she began to gossip about their new neighbors. "I heard from my sister Philips that Mr. Bingley has at least two wealthy friends staying with him." she began to say. "Mr. Lucas mentioned that one of the young men, looks very much like the Prince, all though he is of no relation, and the other is also very handsome."

"Maybe he really is the prince come to Meryton." Mary suggested.

"Why would Prince Darcy ever come to Meryton?" Lydia snorted as she laughed. "Mary you have no clue what the prince does and doesn't do. You always have your head stuck in books."

Mary took in a deep breath, "He might come to Meryton, because Mr. Lucas and a number of other business men have made a formal request for him to do so." she said softly.

"Really and how would you know that?" Lydia demanded to know.

"Because there are those, like father in the community who do not want to see their property bought up and torn down to make way for more hotels, resorts, and condo's." she told them then said, "I do read the news Lydia, it's just not the gossip and social sections."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Well if you ever did read the social news you would know that just this morning it said that Prince Darcy has traveled with his sister to Scotland. There are pictures and everything so as usual you are wrong! Prince Darcy is not in Meryton."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "I did not say it was the prince staying with Mr. Bingley. I said that Mrs. Lucas thought he looked a little bit like the prince." she told them.

Lydia squealed with delight, "Then he must be very handsome." she commented, "This party will be such fun. I can't wait to dance with each one of them."

Kitty laughed, "It would be awful if they were not handsome. Who would want to spend time with a bunch of old men who were not handsome." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes, "I have heard that all three gentlemen are very handsome." she assured them, "And very rich!"

Elizabeth smiled to herself, she knew at least one of them was handsome, but she wouldn't say anything to her mother or two younger sisters about having met Will. She preferred to keep things private and only ever shared with her sister Jane. She looked over to Mary, she was curious to know more about the other business owners who wanted to meet with the Prince. "Mary, you said that there were those who did not want to sell their property. What do they hope to accomplish by meeting with the prince?"

Mary turned to her, "I was speaking with my boss, Mr. Wayfare, and he said that they hope to persuade the prince to allocate some funding for repairs of the roads leading into Meryton, as well as some limited redevelopment projects along the shore line to attract more business without bankrupting those who have been here for years. He and I share some of the same concerns about the environmental impact if major redevelopment should go on. I, of course prefer to leave things just as they are."

"What kind of environmental impact are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked ignoring her last comment.

"In other towns where rampant redevelopment has been allowed to happen the beaches have been overrun with people, pollution is an issue, and the shore line has been changed completely with the building of hotels, and condos." she explained. "I would like to share with the prince that Meryton should be kept exactly as it is. We need to preserve it for future generations to enjoy."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Mary, I do understand what you are saying about protecting the area, but if done properly, money could be invested into the community with out having to be done in such a drastic way. It could possibly even benefit some of the businesses in the area, like fathers." she told her. "If the roads were repaired, and tax relief was given to help businesses than father could make the improvements to the family business he has always wanted to and he would not have to sell."

Lydia snorted and let out a heavy sigh, "Really this conversation is so boring." she whined. "Who wants to hear Mary go on and on about the environment again! Kitty hurry and finish eating I want to go out this evening. Denney is going to meet us at the club."

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, "Lydia, you and Kitty don't need to be going to the club again this evening." she reminded her. "The two of you are beginning to get quite the reputation as being the local party girls."

Mrs. Bennet shoved a large piece of bread into her mouth then said, "Oh leave her alone Lizzy." she snapped at her. "Kitty and Lydia do better to go out and have fun then wasting their youth like some of my daughters seemed determined to do!"

Jane grabbed her sister's hand once again, "Of course if you want Lydia and Kitty to truly be rested and looking their best for the party on Friday, perhaps staying in might not be a bad idea." she offered. "I did hear there is an early summer cold making the rounds. I don't think you want any of us to be sick for Friday's party."

Mrs. Bennet was quiet for a moment, "Your sister is right." she changed her mind. "You can't be to careful with these kinds of things. I think it best you girls stay home, you meet with Denny another time." she told them.

Lydia stomped her foot. "It's not fair!" she wailed as she jumped up from the table. "I shall lock myself in my room and never forgive you! You never let us have any fun!" she turned to Elizabeth, "You just want everyone to be as dull and boring as you!" she said as she ran from the room crying.

Kitty let a small sigh and followed her younger sister up the stairs. "I will send Denny a text telling him we can't come."

Mrs Bennet looked over at Jane, "You are careful to wear your mask at work when you handle sick patients aren't you Jane." she said as she put her napkin up to her chest. "You know how very ill these kinds of things make me. I always get hit the absolute worst of everyone, and no one can be bothered to nurse and care for me."

"I do wear my gloves and mask every day." she assured her.

Mrs. Bennet began to whiz and breathe heavily, as if just talking about a cold had actually made her sick. "I do so wish you would do something else until you marry." she carried on, "I worry about the germs and diseases you are exposed to everyday. Who knows what kinds of sickness you might bring home with you each day."

Jane smiled, "Oh mother something did happen today. Something I know you will want to hear all about." she began to tell her as a way of changing the subject, "I actually did meet Mr. Bingley. He came into the clinic with Mr. Lucas." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet health recovered at once as her eyes opened wide, "Oh Jane you should have told me sooner." she insisted. "You must tell me everything that happened."

Jane looked over at Lizzy and smiled, as she let go of her hand, "I will tell you everything mother, but let's go into the living room where it is cooler." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in agreement. "Yes of course." she said as she pushed herself away from the table, "Now come along I want to hear all about Mr. Bingley." she told Jane as she headed to the door.

Jane got up from the table and only stopped for a moment to speak with Elizabeth, "Lizzy go and check on father while I keep mother busy." she suggested.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "thank you Jane." she said as she left the room and headed down the hall to her fathers study. She knocked once then poked her head inside the door, "May I come in?" she asked.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath as he sat staring at his computer screen. "Your mother has created another mess of things." he told her.

"Is it really so bad?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lizzy she carried on in such a way to Collins about Lady Catherine's offer that he wrote me this email after meeting with her." he said as he began to read it aloud.

_Dear Uncle James,  
_

_I must tell you how very pleased I was to meet with your dear wife, and two very lovely daughters while they were here in the city today. Mrs. Bennet was very interested in hearing all the details of the offer Lady Catherine has made to us and since we had the time while we ate our lunch, I was happy to go over it with her. I can tell you that Mrs. Bennet was very pleased with what I shared and assured me that you will be as well. I can tell you, from my father's past discussions of your unwillingness to sell I was concerned you would not agree to this most advantageous deal, but your wife assured me you were open and eager to meet with me and discuss the finer details with me. I will admit to you now, speaking with her gave me great hope and I told my employer such as soon as I returned from lunch. Lady Catherine was thrilled to hear of this change in attitude and encouraged me to come to see you sooner. So if it is convenient to you I would like to meet with you on Wednesday evening to discuss this offer further and if all goes as well as I now believe it will, I would like to take you and your lovely family to dinner to celebrate after. _

_Please advise me if this will work for you as well. _

_Yours truly_

_William Collins._

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, ''What will you say?" she asked. "How will you respond?"

"I have no choice, but to agree to allow him to come on Wednesday to hear Lady Catherine's offer, after the way your mother behaved it would be rude to do otherwise. But I plan to make it very clear that there will be no celebratory dinner as I will need time to consider what I want to do." he told her. "Instead I will invite him to join us for dinner here at Longbourn and then go over the proposal with him. I want to be sure he understands this will be done on my terms or not at all."

Elizabeth was relieved to see her father taking a stand, "Father do not be swayed by mothers antics." she told him. "I know you feel the burden to provide for mother if you should pass away before she does, but there are other ways to care for her needs." she reminded him.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Lizzy I do not think for one minute that your mother was alone in this scheme to meet behind my back." her told her, "I have every reasons to believe my nephew contacted her before she even went to town. I think he wanted it to look as if the lunch meeting was her idea, but I found this note left on her dressing table." he pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

Elizabeth opened it up and read it over, it was dated over three weeks ago.

"_My dear Mrs. Bennet;_

_I am writing this note to you in hopes to assure you that any animosity that was once held between yourself and my father does not carry over to his son. I have for a very long time felt that my fathers attitudes toward your family were in the wrong and I look forward to our renewed family relationships. I imagine as a lady of very fine taste you often find yourself in the city...if this be the case then please call me. I would very much like to meet with you for lunch sometime." _

_Truely yours,_

_William Collins_

Elizabeth passed the note back to her father, "So Collins was in touch with mother before he ever approached you personally." she guessed. "He has been trying to win her over so that she will persuade you into selling."

Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "I believe so yes." he told her. "Which means, if he has spoken to your mother he no doubt knows of my financial troubles as well. I spoke with my attorney, there is the possibility if Collins can prove I have not run the business to be profitable he could take me into the courts and force the sell of Longbourn because he could claim my continuing to over see things could greatly diminish his inheritance."

Elizabeth was afraid something like this would happen, "Oh father do you think he is clever enough to know that?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "If he is anything like my brother, then probably not." he told her, "But I do not trust Lady Catherine. I believe she is sending him here to gather information more than anything else."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Father don't assume the worst. We both know how mother likes to exaggerate things. It is possible that she has led Collins to believe you are doing much better then you are. You know how she carries on."

"For once I actually hope that is the case." he told her as he took in a deep breath.

Elizabeth smiled, "Father Mary said that Mr. Lucas and some of the other business men were looking to speak with the Prince about tax relief for the area. Have you spoken with him about this?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I have and there are some of the property owners that want to hold out to see what the Prince would do." he told her, " But I do not hold out much hope in that area," he told her, "The Prince is a young man and as I understand it, is often persuaded by his aunt. Even now Mr. Lucas has invited him to come to Meryton and the news reports he is on his way to Scotland."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she looked over at her father and could see how tired he was, "You will get some rest tonight won't you father." she told him. "You look very tired."

Mr. Bennet smiled, "Lizzy I don't want you and Jane to worry. I know how to deal with my nephew and your mother." he told her, "Now you run along, I have some work to finish up this evening and then I will get some rest as you suggested."

Elizabeth got up and walked over to her father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said good night before heading up stairs. She went straight to her room, she didn't have the patience to spend any more time with her mother that evening. She went over to her window seat and looked up at the night sky, the clouds where coming it, there wouldn't be any stars out to make a wish upon. She opened her window and leaned back against the wall. The cool breeze felt good, she took in a deep breath, she could always smell the saltiness in the air just before a storm was about to come in. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at her door, "Come in." she called out.

Jane opened the door and came inside, "Lizzy did you speak with father?" she asked her voice filled with concern. "How is he."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, I spoke with him. He was so upset." she told Jane everything their father had told her. "Jane, he doesn't want us to worry, but this is weighing so heavy on him." she told her, "I don't want anything to happen to him, maybe he should sell Longbourn."

"I will check in on him first thing in the morning." she told her, "Until then, let's do as he has suggested and not worry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You are right, if he sees me worrying it will only upset him more." she told her then said, "But Jane, we do have to keep mother under control at least until Collins is gone back to the city."

Jane smiled, "I told her all about meeting Mr. Bingley." Jane told her, "Trust me she is completely preoccupied with that now."

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course she would be, a wealthy single man paid attention to her most beautiful daughter." she laughed, "For mother it might as well be Christmas."

Jane shook her head, "Well at least it got her to stop caring on about father." she told her.

Elizabeth looked at her sister and smiled, "You can tell me about him, you know." she told her, "I know that you want to."

"What makes you think there is anything to really tell?" Jane shrugged her shoulders.

Elizabeth smiled, "Because I saw how your eyes lit up when mother mentioned him." she told her. "Jane you know how I love to people watch, of course I noticed the smile on your face when you began to tell mother about him. It worked out nicely that she was distracted, but its plain to see, he made an impression on you."

Jane shook her head, "Lizzy you really are to clever." she told her. "Alright, I will admit that I did like Mr. Bingley. He was very charming, and I thought it was very kind the way he brought Mr. Lucas in and stayed with him the entire time he was being treated. It showed a certain kind of character that you don't see many people have these days."

Elizabeth smiled, "That was very kind of him." she agreed. "Tell me what does Mr. Bingley look like?"

"He is tall, but not to tall, he has hazel green eyes, blonde hair, and I did think he was very handsome." she admitted.

"When are you going to see him again?" she asked her sister.

"Well he will be at the Lucas's party, he told me so several times and he made sure to ask if I would be there also." she told her.

"Sounds as if you have attracted his attention." Elizabeth told her. "Perhaps this Mr. Bingley is your prince, and his one purpose in coming to Meryton is to marry you, and to give you the life that you so deserve. You will have a wealthy husband to care for you and never have to worry about anything ever again." she told her pretending to sound like their mother.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Oh Lizzy, I would like to have the chance to get to know him better, but I am afraid mother will ruin things." she told her. "Not many men have the fortitude to put up with her for very long."

Elizabeth knew very well what she meant. "Perhaps you will have an opportunity to speak with Mr. Bingley again before the Lucas's party." she offered, "Maybe a chance to get to know each other when mother is not around?"

"I don't think that will be very likely." she said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"You never know Jane. Fate has a way of making things happen." she told her.

Jane smiled, "Lizzy, you know I do not believe in such things." she reminded her as she got up and headed for the door.

Elizabeth laughed, "You may deny it, but we both know deep down inside that you do." she told her sister before she left the room. Elizabeth turned toward her window and took in a long deep breath, the soft breeze felt really good. She picked up her pillow and thought about Will, she wondered what he might be doing at that moment. She closed her eyes and imagined what it might be like to dance in his arms:

"_**I'm so glad you were able to come this evening." she said softly as he took her hand in his. She stared into his dark brown eyes as he slowly lifted her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her. Her heart beat faster as his soft lips brushed against the top of her hand. **_

"_**After meeting you the other morning, I knew it was fate that we would meet again." he told her. "When my friend told me he was coming I just had to come along. Will you dance with me?" **_

_**Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes." she said as he pulled her into his arms and led her out unto the dance floor. The music began to play softly in the background as he held her close and they swayed to the music. She looked up into his eyes, "I really love this song." she told him not knowing what else to say. **_

_**Suddenly the room grew quiet, the other guest seemed to disappear and it was just two of them dancing there. He held her tight in his arms and stared into her eyes, then slowly he leaned his head down toward hers until their lips were only inches apart...**_

In that moment a large gust of wind came through the window, her eyes flew open, her heat pounding in her chest she laughed. "That's enough silly dreaming for one evening Lizzy." she mumbled to herself as she crawled into bed and turned out her light.

_It_ was late by the time Darcy climbed into bed. They had stayed up longer then he meant to playing cards. He always enjoyed himself with Charles when his sister Caroline wasn't around. Thankfully this visit she wasn't due to arrive until the following week and he would probably leave by then. He took in a deep breath as he listened to the wind and waves through his open bedroom window. He tried to recall the last time he had come to Netherfield, it was such a long time ago. He was a little boy and it was just around the time that his mother began getting sick. It was all very vague and he didn't really recognize much. The one thing he did remember was that summer his Aunt Catherine came to Netherfield, there was a rather heated discussion between his father and herself over the welfare and health of his mother. He remembered his mother getting very upset and his father ordered Lady Catherine be removed from the house. It left an impression on him because after that his mother's illness only grew worse, and it was five short years later that she passed away. His eyes watered over a bit, as he thought of his mother, but he quickly shifted thoughts and felt himself more in control of his emotions.

He turned his thoughts to Elizabeth Bennet, the girl he had met by accident that morning while he was on his walk. She was a pretty girl, with very beautiful brown eyes. It was her eyes that had attracted him the most, they seemed so familiar to him, it was as if he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. As he rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep he decided he would get up early and go for a walk to see if he might run into her again. After all perhaps Charles was right, maybe there really was something to this notion of fate playing a part in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

_We meet again..._

_The sun_ was shinning bright in the sky, with just a slight breeze blowing as Elizabeth came up along the side of the cliff and saw a figure standing there. She smiled when she realized it was Will. "Hello." she called out, "You are not lost again, are you?" she asked.

Will shook his head, "No." he assured her, "I came out for an early morning walk and thought perhaps if I ventured this way I might run into you again."

"Oh, so this was a planned meeting." she commented.

Will smiled, "yes. I guess it was" he told her honestly. "Do you mind?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't mind." she said trying not to blush.

He looked over toward her. She looked very pretty in a soft pink peasant top, denim style shorts, and her hair done up neatly, in a ponytail. He noticed her beautiful brown eyes and her soft pink cheeks, flush from the walk. He searched for something to say as he realized he had been staring at her, "You didn't come to write this morning?" he commented. "No back pack with you?"

She shook her head, "No," she told him, "A bit of writers block, I am afraid." she told him. "But still it was a beautiful day and I did not want to waste it sitting at home. So here I am." she told him.

"Would you care to join me in a walk along the cliff than. I have never ventured any further than this point and I would love to see more of the area." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright." she said as they began walking down the path away from both Netherfield and Longbourn. "This path leads further down the shore line and you can see much of the open ocean along here." she told him. "It is very beautiful, but there is no access to the beach down this way." she pointed back toward the cove, "Once you go past that point it's all rocks and cliffs."

Will looked down the side of the cliff, it was a very steep drop with jagged rocks and raging waters below. "I imagine not many people come up this way because access to the beach is so limited, still it is very beautiful." he told her.

"I think so too." she agreed as they walked on. She looked over at him, and smiled, "My sister said she met your friend yesterday."

Will eyes narrowed, "He did mention that he met someone by the name Jane." he told her then asked, "Would she be your sister?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes." she told him, "Jane is older than me by two years, but we are very close. She had nothing but good things to say about Mr. Bingley. I look forward to meeting him on Friday when he comes to the party the Lucas's are giving."

"Yes, Charles did mention attending the Lucas's Party. He was very happy to know Jane would be there." he told her.

"Your friend made quite the impression on Jane. In fact I was unsure about going myself, but Jane has asked me to come and meet Mr. Bingley so I agreed." she commented, "Do you think you will be there?" she asked trying not to sound to overly interested.

He smiled, "We shall see." was all he said. He wasn't sure why, but it made him very happy that she was interested in seeing him again.

Elizabeth was a little disappointed in his answer, but decided not to press further, "Does your friend like Nertherfield Estate?" she asked as way to change the subject.

"Yes he does." he told her. "I think he plans to make it his second home." he told her, "I know he likes the area, and the people very much."

Elizabeth reached up and brushed the hair away from her face, "What about you, do you like the area" she asked as she looked into his eyes, "And the people?"

Will was captivated by her smile and her brown eyes. It was amazing how familiar they seemed to him, every time in looked into her eyes he felt as if there was something more there, but he couldn't quite grasp it. He stopped for a moment and looked off toward the ocean, "I have not met very many people while I have been here," he told her, "but the one I have met, I like very much."

Elizabeth blushed a little, "Why haven't you met very many people?" she asked trying to think of something to say.

Will shook his head, "I don't do very well in crowds." he told her. "Sometimes large groups make me uncomfortable."

"Is it because people think you look like the Prince?" she asked as she began walking again.

Will didn't know what to say. For a moment he thought perhaps she had guessed who he really was, but then she said, "My mother was commenting how Mrs. Lucas thought you looked like Prince Darcy." she said as she stopped and turned back toward him.

Will's heart began beating again, "OH, well some people say there is a small resemblance, but I don't notice it myself." he said trying to sound believable.

Elizabeth walked back over to him, "Let me decided." she said playfully as she reached her hand up toward his face, "May I?" she asked pointing at his sunglasses.

He smiled, "Of course." he said.

Elizabeth reached up and gently lifted the sunglasses off of his face. He did look very much like the prince she thought to herself. She looked into his eyes, they were dark brown. She had imagined his eyes were dark brown, how strange that they would turn out to be, she thought to herself. Elizabeth realized how close she was standing to him. She tried to calm her racing heart as she smiled and handed him back his sunglasses.

He waited for a moment then asked, "Well what is your verdict?"

Elizabeth's cheeks where flush with embarrassment as she realized that several seconds had passed and she still had not answered him, "Well there may be some small resemblance but, honestly I think the Prince is probably more handsome." she told him playfully.

Will laughed, "Well it is hard to compete with a prince." he told her.

"Yes I guess it would be." she said as she began walking again. She thought about the situation, "When you think about it, I doubt very much Prince Darcy would come to a place like Meryton anyway, and if he did I don't think he would be out walking around the cliffs with someone like me." she told him.

Will stopped and looked at her, he grew more thoughtful for a moment, "Why don't you think the Prince would come to Meryton?" he asked her.

She took in a deep breath, "Well because Meryton is such a small town, our social life is non-existence compared to what the city has to offer. I imagine the prince spends most of his time going to parties, socializing, and I am sure he has plenty of beautiful women throwing themselves at him."

Will let out a small sigh, "Do you really think that is what the life of a prince is like?" he asked her trying not to sound to annoyed. "all parties and lying around the pool?"

She was a little confused by the change in his tone, "I'm sorry" she said suddenly, "Did I offend you with what I said?" she asked. "Because I was just popping off again, I don't really know what the prince does or doesn't do with his time. I tend not to read the social news all that often."

He took in a deep breath, "No you didn't offend me." he told her. He smiled, he had to remind himself not to get so defensive. One thing was clear to him, the image that people seemed to have of him was one of some kind of party boy and that was not what he wanted his subjects to think of their future King.

Elizabeth decided to change the subject, "So tell me what it is you do for a living Will?" she asked.

"Nothing special, its pretty much a desk job most days." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well that was a completely vague answer." she teased him. "Are you sure you are not really a politician, cause that was a perfect politician's answer."

Will shook his head, "Although I don't like to admit it, I guess there are days when I feel like a politician." he told her.

"That still isn't really an answer to what it is you do." she told him pressing deeper to get him to open up.

He took in a deep breath, "The truth is, it's rather difficult to describe what it is I really do." he told her, "On any given day, I try my best to handle problems as they arise, I sign lots of papers, I meet with different people from all over the world, and I do my best to help where I can."

Elizabeth looked over at him, "So in other words, you wear a suite, work in a stuffy office building somewhere in the city, have to work with a lot of people you don't know, but don't really like being around them because it makes you uncomfortable." she said summing him up.

He laughed, "When you say it like that it really does sound rather awful." He told her then asked, "Now its your turn, I know you are a writer, but what is it you write about?" he asked wanting to change the subject away from himself.

Elizabeth smiled, "I write about whatever pops into my head." she told him. "I love to make up stories, I always have for as long as I can remember. I use to tell my younger sisters stories to get them to settle into bed at night. I have published three children books. They are all for younger children, but this latest effort is for a slightly older reader. It's a ghost story of sorts," she explained, "I am using Netherfield Estate as my back drop, but it is slow going."

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because I have never actually been inside the top floor of Netherfield Mansion." she admitted. "I have attended several gatherings there over the years when neighbors had parties, but I have never had an opportunity to just roam around the house and really take in the atmosphere."

"I doubt that many have ever been up to the top floor of the house in recent years." he told her, then asked, "I think as with most of these older homes the top floor was usually reserved for the servants quarters weren't they?"

"Yes, they were." she told him, "But Netherfeild is different. The man who built the house did so after making his fortune during the wars with Napoleon. He was a naval officer and commanded his own ship and he loved the sea. When he retired from the Navy, he married and settled down here, and built Nertherfield Estate. He set the top floor of the mansion aside for his private quarters, and his study. He wanted to be able to look out everyday and see the ocean. I have read from the diaries of Captain Riley, they are kept in our historical archives. He wrote that he wanted the sea to be the first thing he saw when he woke and the last thing he saw when he fell asleep each night. I have read that these rooms on the top floor have some of the best views of any in the house."

"I had no idea the history of the home, and I don't think Charles knows about it either." he told her. "When we toured the house before he bought it, the owner just said that the top floor had been used as an attic and was in need of repair."

"It is possible that the owner didn't even really know what is up there." she told him.

He could hear the excitement in her voice when she talked about it, "Perhaps Charles and I will have to look into it." he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well if you do, please tell me what you find." she told him. "It would mean a great deal to me."

He nodded his head, "I will." he told her then said, "So tell me about this story you are working on?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "I can't tell you everything because I don't like to discuss my characters until I really get to know them." she told him.

His eyes narrowed a bit, "I am not sure I understand."

Elizabeth blushed a little, "Okay, I know it sounds odd, but when I am writing my characters take on a kind of life all their own. So I don't like to talk about them to much until the story really unfolds for me. I want them to reveal who they are going to be." she explained. "I know that sounds really strange and you probably think me just a little off, but it's how I write."

He smiled,"I don't think your strange." Will told her, "In fact, when I am reading a book, I will often become so involved that I tend to think of the characters as being alive. I can imagine when you write it's the same thing."

"Yes, it's just like that." she told him. He was so different than any other guy she had ever spent time with. It was like they were two kindred spirits finally finding themselves after years of searching. The path began winding back toward the point they came, and Will followed her as they crossed over to another path away from the cliffs and back toward Netherfield. "What kind of books do you like to read?" Elizabeth asked him.

He took in a deep breath, "I like reading history, especially historical war stories. I also enjoy reading mysteries and spy thrillers." he told her. "What about you, what kinds of books do you like reading?"

Elizabeth brushed her hair away from her face, "I like reading history as well, and a good mystery is always fun. My father is an avid reader and I take after him." she told him then said, "but the stories I really love most are fairy tale's." she told him. "You know the kind of story where the hero finds his true love and they live happily ever after."

"Do you believe in such things?" he asked her. "Do you believe true love exists?"

Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled, "I believe it can exist." she told him, "Oh I know the divorce rate, and dating scene out there say other wise, but I believe that when two people who are meant to be together find one another true love will win out."

He thought about his own parents and their time together. It's true it was not as long as either of them would have wished, but there was always love and devotion there between the two of them. He nodded his head, "I think you are right, I think perhaps for those who are willing to fight for it, true love does indeed exists." He told her as they came back to the path she had led him to the day before.

"We seem to be back to where we parted ways yesterday." she told him as she glanced down at her watch, "Well it is getting late." she commented. "I should be getting back."

Will looked at his own watch, "I am sorry if I kept you to long." he told her. "I have enjoyed our walk together."

"So have I." she told him just as she turned and was about to leave.

Will reached out and gently took hold of her hand, "Before you go I have to ask, when we were talking, you said you didn't think the Prince would spend his time out here walking near the cliffs with you." he reminded her what she had said, "Why do you say that?" he asked her, "Why don't you think he would want to be here with you?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose because I don't consider myself the type who would interest someone like Prince Darcy. I have been told I can be rather boring and somewhat dull." she told him.

Will reached over and gently brushed a stray hair away from her cheek, "Don't ever think that about yourself Elizabeth. You are an amazing woman, you are very creative, and intelligent, and I would never consider you dull or boring." he said as he looked deeply into her eyes, "In fact if I were the prince, I promise you this is exactly where I would want to be. Not at some party, but here walking and talking with you."

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you Will." she whispered softly. She had never had anyone give her such a compliment before. She stood there looking into his eyes for a moment longer then said, "I guess I really should get going." she told him as he released her hand. She said good-bye then turned and walked away.

Will stood there for a moment watching her go. Once she was out of sight he turned and waited as Richard came out from behind some trees about thirty feet behind him. "Richard, it is very possible that I may have miss spoke about finding someone who interests me in a small coastal town." he said without turning around. "Elizabeth Bennet is a very lovely girl and I would very much like to do what I can to spend more time with her."

Richard pulled some twigs from his hair, "Well may I make two suggestions if you plan to continue to see Miss Bennet." he asked as they began walking back up to the house.

The prince turned toward him, "You will whether I give you permission to do so or not, so go ahead."

"First tell her who you really are." he advised him, "and second, go on a regular date. I don't like having to crawl through the brush, reminds me of my military days."

Darcy laughed, "You could always just trust me to take care of myself and not follow after me." he reminded him. "It's not like I haven't had the same training as you."

Richard shook his head, "Since that's not really an option, how about you consider what I suggested instead." he told him again.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "How about this, I will see if Elizabeth is free to spend some time with me tomorrow at Netherfield so you don't have to go crawling through the bushes." he told him.

Richard pulled one last twig from the back of his head, "And will you tell her, that you really are the prince?" he asked. "She seems like a very nice girl, you should be honest with her."

Darcy knew he was right, but he knew as soon as he told Elizabeth who he really was she would change in her behavior towards him, "I will, but not now." he told him. "I just want to have a chance to really get to know her, and let her get to know me without all the baggage of being royal getting in the way."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Alright, but Darcy we won't be able to keep your being here a secret for that much longer. Lord Blackwell already made inquires into why you are in Scotland on vacation now instead of addressing this land issue."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard arrange a call from me to Mr. Lucas, schedule it for later today if possible and then leak the contents to the press." he suggested. "That way Lord Blackwell won't have anything more to say about it."

Richard shook his head, "Fine I can do that." he agreed as they came back to Netherfield. "But there is something else we need to discuss." he told him as they walked into the study Charles had given him to use. "It has to do with Wickham."

Darcy stopped and spun around, "I thought that issue was taken care of." he said as he walked over and sat down at the large wooden desk near the window.

Richard closed the door behind them so the could speak privately, "I just got word that Lord Blackwell hired him on as soon as his suspension was lifted." Richard told him as he walked over and sat down in the chair across from Darcy. "Apparently he feels that George deserves a second chance because of his fathers service to the crown."

"A second chance?!" Darcy said in frustration, "George Wickham is nothing like his father was. Thomas Wickham was an honorable man who spent his life protecting my father. He was highly decorated and well liked for his faithful service to the crown. George, although given every opportunity by my father, is nothing but a selfish, self-serving individual who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants!"

Richard understood Darcy's anger, "I agree with you, but the six month suspension was the best I could do in way of reprimand without going into further details of what actually happened." he reminded him. "We both know the kind of womanizing, gambling, opportunistic scum he really is, but without causing a scandal I couldn't do more than remove him from your security detail and make sure he has no access to either you or Georgiana again."

Why do you really think Lord Blackwell has taken Wickham on?" Darcy asked his voice filled with concern.

"Honestly if I were to guess, it would be for the intimate knowledge he has of you, your schedule, and how things work in your inner circle." Richard told him.

"But George and I haven't ever really been close." Darcy reminded him, "At least not in the way he likes to brag to people. The only reason he was ever assigned to be my security detail in the first place was because my father put him there."

"Your father had a blind spot where Wickham was concerned." Richard commented. "It was the one area where he just couldn't see what was really going on."

Darcy shook his head, "My father was such close friends with Thomas, he trusted him completely and he always believed George would follow in his fathers foot steps."

"Darcy, Wickham knows we have used a decoy in the past to keep your whereabouts away from the press." he told him, "If Lord Blackwell should suspect that you aren't really in Scotland..."

"Then George could confirm it for him." he finished Richard sentence for him.

"You kept the decoy schedule pretty light as usual didn't you?" Darcy asked.

"Yes he has a hospital opening that he will be attending with Georgiana and a dinner party other wise the press as been told this is more a working vacation for you and your sister to spend time together." Richard told him.

"Is Lord Blackwell himself scheduled to be in the Scotland at all for the next few days?" Darcy asked.

Richard shook his head no, "So what do you think?" Richard asked. "Do you want me to announce to the press that you are ending your vacation sooner than thought and heading back to Pemberley."

"Can Wickham get anywhere near Georgiana now that he is working for Lord Blackwell?" he asked him.

"As a part of Lord Blackwell security detail he will be allowed to attend some of the same functions as the two of you may attend, but he is banned from the palace and will not be permitted access there regardless if Lord Blackwell should request an appointment with." Richard told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Alright, just give me a few more days and then I should know all I need to know and we can head back to Darbyshire." he told him, then said. "Make sure that my sister's security detail is up to speed on our latest protocol where Wickham is concerned. I don't want him within fifty miles of her, and I don't care who he is working for. Make it clear to both Mrs. Annesley and Rupert to check and recheck her schedule against anything that Lord Blackwell maybe attending from now on."

Richard shook his head, "I will see to it." he told him then said, "about that information you will be gathering over the next few days would that be concerning the Meryton Tax relief deal or Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Darcy smiled, "Both." was all he said as he got up and walked over to the window.

"You like this girl don't you." Richard asked him.

He shook his head, "She is so different from anyone I have ever met. I know I have only spoken with her two times now but she just intrigues me in a way I never have been before. When we talk I find I can't wait to hear what she is going to say next."

"If you plan on seeing her again there are protocols that we need to follow through on." Richard reminded him.

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Fine, check out her background and her family." he told him then said, "But Richard as I said I like this girl. I want to see her again."

Richard shook his head, "If you want to see her again and you care about her then tell her who you really are." he told him before leaving the study.

Once Richard left the room Darcy found himself thinking about the time he spent with Elizabeth. She really was an intriguing woman, he found her fascinating and he loved how quick her mind worked and how creative she was. He wanted to see her again tomorrow, but realized he had no way of really getting in touch with her. As the prince, he could pull some strings and get her number, but then he would have to explain how he had accomplished that. He walked back over to his desk, and sat back down. He could always ask Charles to invite both Jane and Elizabeth over to spend the day, but then they would probably be expected to interact as a group and he wanted more time with Elizabeth alone. He could always happen to run into her again, but there was no guarantee that she would go out walking again in the morning. He was just about to give up on the idea pf seeing her when he realized what he needed to do. He turned and picked up his phone and sent Richard a text, "I have a special project for you." he wrote then hit send.

"Would this project involve the meeting with Mr. Lucas or another meeting with Miss Bennet?" Richard text him back.

"Miss Bennet." Darcy typed in and hit send. He knew exactly how to get in touch with Elizabeth and he was sure his plan would be one that would spark her interest and ensure she respond.


	6. Chapter 6

_Elizabeth_ sat in her window looking out at the evening sky. She looked up into the night sky and waited for the first star to come out as she had done most nights. As soon as she saw it she quickly closed her eyes and made her wish. She leaned back against the window sill and listened as the waves came crashing in. She took a deep breath in and smelled the salty air, there was a relaxing breeze blowing in from the east this evening. She closed her eyes and thought about Will, he really was very nice, and she was amazed at how at ease she felt being with him. The complement he paid her just before they parted ways was one she wouldn't soon forget. He was so sincere in what he said, he made her smile just thinking about it.

The one thing that struck her as odd about the time they spent together was how vague he was about his work, and personal life. It almost seemed like he was unwilling to talk about his work for some reason. She wondered why he would be so reluctant to tell her what it was he did for a living unless it was something illegal. She considered that option, but quickly dismissed it, "there must be some reason he was being so deliberately vague," she mumbled to herself. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and began to imagine what his story might be:

"_**I know your not really who you say you are." she told him, "I know there is more to you then you are letting on." **_

_**He shook his head, "I promise you Elizabeth I would tell you everything if I could but it's just too dangerous." he warned her. "I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you."**_

_**She pulled away from him and began to walk away, "If you won't trust me then there is no point is continuing to see each other." she told him.**_

_**He ran to catch up with her, "Alright." he told her, "I will tell you. My name is not really William Granger, that's just a cover."**_

"_**A cover for what?" she asked him.**_

_**He searched her eyes, "Before I say more I need to know I can trust you." he told her. **_

_**She shook her head, "Of course you can trust me. I have been completely honest with you since the day we met." she told him.**_

_**He reached up and brushed a stray hair from her cheek, "I know you have." he admitted, "It's just in my life its been difficult to let people get close." he told her then said, "My name is Steele, Benjamin Steele and I work in his majesties secret service. I am a spy." he admitted to her.**_

_**Her eyes oped wide, "Is that why you were so vague about your work, and reluctant to attend the party?" she asked him. "Are you here working on a case now?"**_

_**He nodded his head, "Yes and its a matter of our countries national heritage at stake." he told her. "Right now there is a man on his way here, his name is William Collins."**_

"_**My father's nephew?" she commented.**_

"_**Yes, he is working for a man named Lord Jeffery Nevil." he told her as he took her hand into his. "Lord Nevil is trying to buy up all the property around your little town with your father's property being his main focus." **_

"_**But why?" she asked him as they walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.**_

"_**Because he knows that some were hidden within the boundaries of Longbourn estate is a treasure that rightfully belongs to the crown and people of this country. Lord Nevil wants this treasure for himself." he told her. "Years ago when our country was at war the king had much of the jewels and precious treasures loaded up and sent by three ship down the coast here to Meryton, Lyme, and Stoneheaven. He wanted to protect the countries most valued treasures from any invading forces and he entrusted one of these precious cargo to a long time friend, Captain James Benedict. Captain Benedict was in route when his ship was seized upon by Lord Nevil's great great grandfather, Lord Montgomery Nevil. He was a traitor working for our enemies and it was his plan to over come Captain Benedict ship, kill all on board and take the treasure to fund an uprising and over throw the king."**_

"_**What happened to Captain Benedict?" she asked. **_

"_**His ship was attacked, but he managed to escape. His ship was crippled, but still sea worthy and he was able to reach this cove here near Longbourn. The family that lived here was loyal to the crown and they helped Captain Benedict make repairs before he put out to see once again."**_

"_**What about the treasure?" she asked.**_

"_**By the time Lord Nevil got word that his ship had been destroyed and Captain Benedict had escaped it was too late. The treasure was hidden away safely by Captain Benedict here in one of these coves at Longbourn." he told her. "While Captain Benedict was docked here awaiting the repairs to his ship he had several of his most loyal and trusted men help him carry the Kings cargo into one of the coves here on Longbourn estate and it was buried deep within the rock and protected by the ocean tides. For six nights, through storms and raging sea water these men transported this treasure for the king and concealed it were Lord Nevil would never find it. Once they accomplished their mission they swore an oath never to tell another living soul where it was hidden, vowing to remain loyal only to the crown until they died." **_

"_**Did Lord Nevil ever find the treasure?" she asked.**_

_**He shook his head, "No. He died in disgrace as an enemy of the crown. Although eventually his son came to power, but the family lived having only a shadow of the power they once held. It was said that after his ship was repaired Captain Benedict made a map of the exact location that the treasure was buried and he left it with a young woman he fell in love with for safe keeping. She lived here at Longbourn and he left the map with her, trusting no one else with its care. On the day he left he pledged to come back and marry her as soon as the war was over, but tragically he was lost at sea a short time later in a great and epic battle. His ship was sunk and all his men were lost."**_

"_**What happened to Lilly and the map?" She asked.**_

"_**She died of a broken heart as soon as she got word of Captian Benedicts death." he told her, " As for the treasure, the king sent messages to the captain concerning the treasure before Captain Benedict died. The only reply came by way of an encoded message it read, "The Lilly of Longbourn, who holds my heart and points the way to where the treasure lies." **_

_**"What does all of this have to do with Lord Nevil descendent, why has his great great grandson sent Collins here to Longbourn now?" She asked trying to fit all the pieces together.**_

"_**Lord Jefferey Nevil, along with the help of your cousin Collins has been able to uncover the whereabouts of the map. He believes Lilly was one of the five daughters of the man who lived here at Longbourn at that time Captain Benedict was stranded here. He believes that she hid the map someplace here on this property for the Captain. If Lord Nevil can buy this land, he will tear it down and search every inch until he finds out exactly where that map is and in which one of this coves the treasure is buried." **_

"_**The treasure must be worth millions by now." she told him.**_

"_**Billions, actually." he told her. "And it rightly belongs to the people of this country. Lord Nevil, like his great great grandfather before him is attempting to steal from the crown and the people. He wants the treasure, and once he gets it he will auction off and sell it to highest bidders. My mission in coming here is to find the map before Collins does and recover the treasure." he told her.**_

"_**Is that why you have gone out of your way to meet and spend time with me?" she asked feeling just a little hurt.**_

_**He looked down toward the ground then back up into her eyes, "I won't lie to you, part of my mission was to get close to you to learn what you knew, to see if your family was involved in helping Nevil swindle the people out of their history, and a treasure that belongs in our museums, but then after I spent time with you everything changed." **_

_**She took in a deep breath, "How?" she asked him."How did things change?"  
**_

"_**Because I care about you Elizabeth." he told her. "I found that I couldn't just use you for information and then walk away."**_

_**She searched his eyes, "I care about you too, Will." she laughed a little realizing that wasn't really his name, "I guess I should call you Benjamin." **_

_**He moved over closer toward her, "Actually everyone closest to me just calls me Steele." he told her.**_

_**She smiled and whispered softly, "Ok then I will call you by that name as well." she reached up and gently brushed her hand against the side of his cheek, "Tell me what happens now?"**_

_**He shook his head, "I'm not sure." he told her, "Collins could be dangerous, if he knows that you and I are on to him there is no telling what he might be capable of."**_

_**She smiled, "I can help you." she told him.**_

_**He looked into her beautiful eyes, "How can you help?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice.**_

"_**Because I know something that I am sure Collins and Lord Nevil do not." she told him. "My father is the eldest son and as such the family Bible was passed to him. Inside the Bible is a family tree, it goes back several hundred years and I can tell you that there have been no daughters born into my family given the name Lilly." **_

"_**Are you sure about this?" he asked her.**_

_**She shook her head, "I am sure." she told him then said, "there was a young girl who lived near here. She was the daughter of a Navel captain, and lived at Netherfield. Her name was Lilly."**_

"_**How do you know all of this?" he asked her.**_

"_**Because my great great grandmother kept a diary that was also pass on to my father and in it she spoke of her friend Lilly who lived nearby dying at a young age of a broken heart." Elizabeth told him.**_

_**He moved in closer to her and took her into his arms, "You are amazing Elizabeth" he told her as he leaned in closer toward her. "This is just the kind of break we needed and I owed it all to you." he said just before he leaned in and captured her lips..."**_

"Lizzy?!" she heard her name being called as she jumped up. Her eyes flew open, shook her head and cleared her thoughts, "Lizzy are you in there?" she heard her sister call out through the door.

"Yes," she called out as she took in a deep breath. "I'm coming just a second." she said as she walked over and opened her door.

Mary stood there with a package in her hand, "Lizzy this package has just arrived for you." she told her as she handed it to her.

"Thank you Mary." she said as she looked it over. There was no return address, "that's odd I don't remember ordering anything." she mumbled.

Mary turned to leave, "Good night Lizzy." she said before she closed the door.

Elizabeth called out good night then opened the package. She pulled out a cell phone that had a note attached to it. "Odd." she mumbled out loud as she opened and read the note.

_Dear Elizabeth_

_I wanted to speak with you and realized I forgot to get your number while we were walking today. I hope you don't mind I bought this phone for you and programmed in my number. I hope to hear from you soon as I have an adventure planned and would like your help in discovering what may be a lost treasure._

_Warm regards,_

_Will_

Elizabeth smiled, no one had ever gone to so much trouble for her before. She had to admit it was flattering. She took in a deep breath and turned on the phone, she looked through the contacts and there was his number. She held her finger above the keypad for a moment, "What will I say?" she asked herself. She walked over and sat back down on her window seat. She took in a deep breath and hit the number and then call. Moments later the phone was ringing and her heart was pounding. "Hello?" she said nervously when he answered.

"Hello Elizabeth." Will responded, "I am glad you got my number ok." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "I didn't just get your number, you bought me a whole new phone." she commented.

You didn't have to do that, you could have just come by."

"I know, but I wanted to speak with you again and this just seemed like a good idea. I didn't want to disturb your family by coming over unannounced." he explained. "I hoped the note might entice you enough to call."

"It did pique my curiosity." she told him then said, "You didn't have to buy me a whole new phone though."

"Please accept it as a gift. I think you will find it works better then your old one and you will now have full coverage even when you go out for your walks." he told her.

Not sure what else to say she asked directly, "What is this adventure you have planned?"

He took in a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would be free tomorrow?" he asked.

Elizabeth tried to keep her voice calm, she didn't want to sound to overly excited, "Umm let me see." she said pretending to look at her calendar. "I did have some plans." she pretended to say.

"Oh well perhaps another time then." he said sounding very disappointed.

"No!" she hurried to say, "What I meant was, I had some plans, but I would rather go on this adventure with you. So yes I am free." she told him then said, "What did you have in mind."

"Can I pick you up at ten o'clock?" he suggested.

Elizabeth curiosity was growing, "Yes that would be fine, but tell me what is this all about?" she asked growing more curious by the moment.

"I want it to be a surprise, if that is alright with you." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright, well can you at least tell me how I should dress." she said sounding a bit unsure. "I have not gone on many adventures and I don't know what proper attire is." she teased him.

"Just dress casual." he told her, "Don't worry, I promise you will have a good time." He told her.

"And if I don't?" she teased him.

"Then you can decided what we do on our second date." he told her.

Elizabeth heart skipped a beat, "Is that what this is going to be?" she asked him, not really sure she heard correctly. "A date?"

"I was hoping so." he told her feeling nervous for the first time. "If that is alright with you?" he asked.

She blushed, "Yes that's alright." she told him trying to sound calm.

Will glanced over at the clock, "Well I see it is getting late so I will say good night." he told her.

"Good night Will." she whispered softly as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it, he had actually asked her out for a date. She thought about going in and telling Jane but looking over at the clock she realized it was getting late. Part of what was making this new-found friendship so enjoyable was the mystery of it all. She let out a small sigh and put the phone down on her bed stand before climbing into bed. She lay there thinking about Will and after several minutes she knew she just had to go in and speak with her sister.

Elizabeth quietly walked down the hall and tapped on her sister's door before opening it and going inside. "Jane I have to talk with you." she told her as she closed the door behind her.

Jane was just finishing getting ready for bed, "Is everything all right Lizzy?" she asked.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on her sisters bed, "I have met someone." she told her. "The other day when I went out walking, one of Mr. Bingleys guest, Will Granger was out walking as well and he lost his way. He happened upon me and we got to talking. I showed him the way back to Netherfield and thought that would be the end of it, but then he was there again this morning and we talked and walked all around the cliffs together." she told her.

Jane hurried over and sat down next to her sister, "Oh Lizzy is he very nice, is he handsome?" she asked. "Do you plan to see him again?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, he is very nice." she told her, "Yes he is very handsome, in fact he looks very much like the prince. And Yes, I am seeing him again tomorrow." she told her. "He is picking me up at 10:00 to spend the day with him."

Jane smiled, "OH Lizzy I am so happy for you." she told her then said, "You have not told mother?" she guessed.

"No and for now, I don't want to." She told Jane. "Mother won't approve of how we met unless Will is wealthy and I just don't want anything to ruin it."

"Is he planning to attend the party on Friday with Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked her.

"I don't know actually." she admitted, "I did tell him about it but he was not sure if he would be there or not."

Jane could see that her sister was excited about this new budding friendship, "You do like him very much already don't you Lizzy." she asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps." she said trying not to blush.

Jane took in a deep breath, "You will tell me all about your date tomorrow won't you." she asked.

Elizabeth stood up, "Of course I will." she told her before she went back to her room and climbed into bed.

_Darcy_ went into the study and closed the door, "That went much better then I thought it would." he told his cousin as he came into the room.

"I take it she got the package?" Richard asked from behind the desk.

"She did get it yes." Darcy told him. "Thank you for helping me arrange this."

"What are cousins for." he told him. "Have you already spoken to Charles?"

"Yes, he gave me full permission to use the house. As always he is a good friend and didn't ask a lot of questions." Darcy told him.

"That may change once he realizes who Elizabeth is." he told him. "He was very taken with Jane Bennet, if he knew that her sister was coming here to spend the day with you tomorrow he might just ask a few questions."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You are right of course." he agreed, "I will just have to deal with that bridge when I come to it. For now I just want to keep things with Elizabeth low key. The fewer people who know the better." he said.

"I couldn't agree more, especially since you still haven't told her who you really are." Richard told him.

"I will tell her soon." Was all Darcy said as he walked over to the door, "You will keep your distance when you follow me over in the security car won't you?"

Richard shook his head, "I will do my best." he told him then suggested, "Just be extremely charming and she won't even notice the other vehicles on the road."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You could always just let me go alone." he told him.

Richard laughed, "I am already breaking protocol just letting you drive yourself over there." he told him, "I think having me follow indiscreetly from behind is tolerable."

Darcy shook his head, "If it's how it has to be then so be it." he told him.

Richard walked over and patted him on the back, "I could always hide in the trunk instead." he told him.

Darcy rolled his eyes, "No anything, but that." he told him, "We both know how wrong that worked out the last time we tried it when I was in school."

Richard laughed, "I do recall being privy to some intimate moments between you and Miss Cummings." he reminded him.

"That was another issue I had with Hillary Cummings, she was constantly throwing herself at me." Darcy remembered, "She gave new meaning to the word easy."

Richard laughed, "Darcy most guys at that age would have killed to have a girl like Hillary throwing themselves at them."

Darcy shook his head, "Yes well most guys didn't have to worry about Miss Cummings slapping with them a paternity suit if anything had resulted from her wanton behavior." he told him. "I was very aware of my responsibility and what was expected of me."

"I am sure your father made that all very clear to you." Richard laughed.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You have no idea how many lectures I had to endure, how many times I had to listen to him explain to me about "those kinds of girls," he told him. "It was some of the most uncomfortable discussion I believe I ever had with my father."

Richard grew serious for a moment, "We both know why that was." he commented, "Wickham had your father completely fooled."

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Yes he did, but it was my father's choice to believe him over me." he said.

Richard smiled, "Don't think on it." he told him, "Instead think about your date tomorrow with Miss Bennet." he told him wanting to change the subject.

Darcy smiled, "Yes that is a much more pleasant thought actually."


	7. Chapter 7

_Lord Blackwell_ sat in his office reading through the news when his phone went off, "Hello Lady Catherine." he answered. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to let you know my lawyer, Mr. Collins will be heading to Longbourn sooner than originally planned. He was able to meet with his uncle's wife, a Mrs. Bennet and she was very encouraging to him. She believes that this time her husband will sell." she told him.

Lord Blackwell looked pleased, "I am glad to hear it." he told her, "If we can get enough of the property owners to sell their land the Prince will have no choice, but to change his position on this matter. He will be forced to reverse the laws his father put in place on land preservation in the area." he told her.

"I believe my nephew will come around Lord Blackwell. He listens to me and he will do as I advise him." she told him then said, "I spoke with him a few days ago, he wants what is best for the people of this country and I can persuade him that allowing this land to be redeveloped is exactly what is needed."

"Lady Catherine with all due respect, I don't really care what the people of Meryton want or need. My interests are what is best for me." he told her plainly. "I have invested a great deal of time and money into making this happen. Most of my money is caught up in these deals going through. When I agreed to be a silent partner and invested with your husband all those years ago, he promised he would be able to control the king and we both know how that worked out. Instead of making the money promised each time I have barely broken even."

"I am well aware of the money you have invested. I am in the same position as you are." she told him. "This land deal will go through as I promised you." she reminded him, "Now tell me, have you done as you have promised, have you put pressure on Prince Darcy about his need to marry?"

"There are several stories that will be hitting the news stands over the next few weeks." Lord Blackwell told her. "Trust me he will be feeling the pressure soon enough and in the right moment I will bring it up before parliament that if he is not married by his twenty-fifth birthday, by law he will need to remove himself and make way for his sister, Georgiana."

"Very good." she told him. "You do realize once he marries my daughter we will have that much more control over him." she reminded him. "This will benefit you as well. He will do exactly as I tell him."

"If you can convenience him to marry Anne." Lord Blackwell reminded her. "He may just walk away from the throne and allow Georgiana to become queen."

Lady Catherine scoffed at the notion, "I know my nephew, he would never do such a thing." she told him. "Following in his fathers footsteps and carrying on the Darcy legacy is in grained into his very soul, he will marry." she told him."I will convenience him." she assured him, "Trust me, I know my nephew, he may need a little persuasion, but in the end he will come around."

"And if he doesn't, then what?" Lord Blackwell asked her. "Perhaps gaining the trust of the princess would make a good back up plan."

Lady Catherine didn't like the implication, "I am very close to my niece. She trusts me completely!" she told him directly, "There is no need for a back up plan. Prince Darcy will marry my daughter."

"How can you be so sure?" he demanded to know

"I am sure because of what I hold in my possession." she told him, "And a last resort I have the means to make him see what is right. My nephew wants to honor the memory of his parents, he will marry Anne once he reads the letter left by his dying mother telling him of her wish that he do so."

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "What letter?"

"The letter my sister left to me to give Prince Darcy in the event of her death. The letter that stats clearly her dying wish that he marry my daughter and join our two families together. The letter makes it clear her deepest desire to see her favorite niece sit on the throne as she once did."

Lord Blackwell narrowed his eyes, "If there were such a letter why haven't you given it to him, why have you held on to it and waited." he asked her.

"The letter is real, and it does exists." Lady Catherine told him. "His father, King George forbid me from ever showing it to Prince Darcy." she explained, "While he was alive, I was forced by him and my brother to promise that I wouldn't give the letter to the prince or attempt to influence him in these matters. I told them both the letter was destroyed, but I have it still and I will use it."

Lord Blackwell knew there was more to this then what she was telling him, "When did Queen Anne write this letter?" he demanded to know. " I did not know her very well, but in all of my time in her presence I never heard her speak about this desire for her son to marry your daughter."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "It was when she was very ill. I was with her. I stayed by her bed side and I knew her time was short. In those last hours I reminded her of our mutual desire that my Anne and Prince Darcy should marry. She indicated to me she wished it to be so, but she was too weak to write, so I wrote the letter out for her." Once finished it was read to her and held for her to sign it."

"You used your sisters illness and her time of weakness to further your own selfish agenda." He accused her. "You manipulated her into signing that letter."

She grew defensive, "It was her wish, I know it was!" she snapped at him. "Anne and I were very close, I knew her heart. I knew what she hoped for her son!"

Lord Blackwell laughed, "Please don't be offended." he told her, "I have a whole new appreciation for what you are capable of Lady Catherine. By all means use your letter and marry off your daughter to him. I look forward to the days to come when I no longer have to fight against the crown to gain what I want."

Lady Catherine was frustrated, "To gain what "we" want." she corrected him then said, "I will keep you informed of what I learn from Collins." she told him before ending the call.

Lord Blackwell hung up his phone and considered what Lady Catherine told him. He did not believe she was capable of such cold and calculated manipulation until now. It was clear that Lady Catherine was willing to go to great lengths to have her daughter be queen.

He put his glasses on so he could scan over the latest news on his tablet. The Prince and Princess were still visiting Scotland and were to attend a benefit for the children hospital. As he read on he learned that neither of them would be speaking at this event. He looked closely at the photo's there was something off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. He took his glasses off and cleaned them, then put them back on again. He examined the photo's again and then he saw it, the prince was always very protective of his younger sister when ever they were out together, but in these photo's his attention is clearly elsewhere. This inconsistency made him wonder, he picked up the phone and dialed, "Hello Mr. Wickham, I have a project I would like you to work on." he told him.

"I assume this is one of those side projects we spoke about when I agreed to come and work for you?" Wickham asked.

"Yes, I want you to do some poking around for me, find out if it really is the Prince attending these charity events in Scotland." Lord Blackwell committed.

"Do you think he is using a decoy. I told you he has done that in the past." Wickham asked.

"I think it's entirely possible." he told him. "I was looking over his schedule while he is on this trip, he has no formal meetings, just a few charity dinners that he is attending with the princess. I find that odd, you told me he does not like to attend these kinds of events and yet his schedule is full of them."

"I did say he doesn't like to attend them, but if it is required and expected he will do so. One thing you can always count on, Prince Darcy does what is expected of him." Wickham told him sarcastically. "Do we know where Charles Bingley or his cousin Richard Fitzwilliam are at the moment?"

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "I don't know. I could have Mr. Fitzwilliam's location checked, he does work with the Prince's security detail, but he would be alerted to it the moment I do." he commented.

"No don't do that. If Prince Darcy isn't in Scotland I don't want him to have any warning that we are looking into things." Wickham told him. "Let me see what I can find out on my own. I still have a few old friends in his security detail that might be of some help."

"Very well, find out what you can and then get back to me." Lord Blackwell told him.

Wickham shook his head, "I will be in touch." he told him as he hung up the phone.

_Richard_ came into the study where Darcy was waiting, "So I have that file you asked me for on Elizabeth Bennet and her family." he told him. "Do you want to hear it now before we go?"

Darcy was reluctant at first, if Elizabeth held some deep dark secret he wasn't sure if he did want to know about it. "Can it wait until later?" he asked.

Richard glanced over the file, "It can." he told him, "the only glaring thing that jumps out at me is her father's business and possible connection to Aunt Catherine." he told him.

Darcy head shot up, "What connection could Elizabeth have to Aunt Catherine?" he asked.

"Apparently her cousin is none other than Mr. Collins." Richard told him, "Mr. Collins is the lawyer who sent you her land development proposals for Meryton. He is also co-heir to the Bennet family home and business. If Elizabeth's father dies without having a son the entire property, the business and house will go to Collins. Apparently Elizabeth's father has been unwilling to sell, but his nephew wants to sell."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Isn't that a conflict of interests?" he asked, "I mean the fact that he is co-heir and working for Aunt Catherine, the person interested in buying up the property."

"It is, but Aunt Catherine has her own ways of doing things." he reminded him. "There is the issue of Elizabeth's fathers business as well."

"What issue?" Darcy asked.

"Well her father owns a small fishing fleet of about 10 ships and he also runs a local fish market that supplies many of the local grocers and restaurants here in Meryton as well as neighboring towns. His business does well, but over all his income is not what it could be. The truth is the nephew has been a drain on the family for years. If Mr. Bennet didn't have to share the profits with his nephew he would be doing very well." Richard told him. "If the majority of land owners decided to sell, and if Aunt Catherine's land redevelopment project did go through regardless if Mr. Bennet sold or not his business would suffer. Aunt Catherine wants to turn much of that coastal area into beach front condo's and hotels."

Darcy understood, "I see, the hotel resort she has planned would eat up at least three miles of coast line alone." he commented.

"Coastline that Mr. Bennet now has boats fishing in." he told him.

"And I suppose if I refuse to change the preservation laws my father put in place to save the coastal areas here in Meryton, Aunt Catherine could suggest I was doing so because of my involvement with Elizabeth." he said.

"There is that possibility. Seeing how determined she is to have you marry Anne my guess is she would see any other romantic involvement you have as a threat to her wishes." Richard told him then said, "Of course if Elizabeth's father does want to sell and you do change the laws there could be those who say you are doing so for her sake as well. No matter how you proceed with this it could be difficult."

"Elizabeth did mention some wealthy investor's buying property around Meryton, but I didn't realize she was talking about her own home and her father's business." he told him. "She did mention Lady Catherine, she said that if she were able to persuade the Prince of seeing things her way that everything around the country side would change."

Richard took in a deep breath, "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, tell her who you are before she finds out on her own, and does think your here to further Aunt Catherine cause." he warned him.

Darcy took in a deep breath. "I will tell her." he told him, "I just need to find the right time and work it in so that she understands I don't want this to change anything between her and I." he told him. "Regardless of what I end up doing with the land around Meryton."

_Elizabeth_ was up early, she wanted to look nice when she met with Will, but she didn't want to look over dressed. She picked out a pale green tank top, with lace trim, some denim Bermuda style shorts and her plain white converse tennis shoes. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled, "I love the outfit." she whispered softly "but I am not loving the hair." she said as she began fussing with it. She tried pulling it up into a ponytail, but felt it made her look rather young, so she tried braiding her hair but she didn't like that either. Finally after several other hair style disasters she decided to leave it down . She looked at her self one last time in the mirror before she went down stairs to wait for Will. She kept looking over at the clock hoping he would come before her mother got up. Her father was already up and gone for the day, and both Lydia and Kitty were still asleep as well. Only Mary sat in the dinning room drinking her morning tea. "Lizzy are you expecting someone?" she asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I am meeting with someone, yes." she said trying to be vague.

Mary eyes narrowed, "Who is it that is coming by?" she asked.

"It is no one of any importance." she told her, "In fact, it's really more work related so I won't really even be asking him in." she lied.

"You know mother won't be happy hearing that someone came to the house and she wasn't up to meet them." she reminded her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, more than ever she felt she understood what Jane had tried to say to her before about Mr. Bingley. "Mary, I am old enough to meet with anyone I want with out mother having to be involved." she told her then said, "If you are worried about mother being upset then don't tell her."

Mary shook her head, "You know she will ask Lizzy. She will ask where you have gone." she told her as she finished her tea. "Then what am I suppose to say."

Elizabeth looked at the clock it was just before ten, she walked over to the window and saw a car come up the drive, "Mary its simple if she asks, you tell her I had a business appointment." she told her as she grabbed her bag, "She will become bored and leave you alone. I will be home later."

Mary got up and walked over to the window, she watched as Elizabeth walked up to the car and someone got out. Her mouth dropped open as she mumbled, "I knew it was the prince."

Elizabeth walked over toward the car and waited as the driver's door opened and Will stepped out, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked back up toward the house. For a moment she thought she saw someone in the window, but dismissed it. She turned back to Will, "All ready." she said.

Will walked around and opened her car door, "Alright then, let's go." he told her as he waited for her to get inside.

Elizabeth smiled as he closed the door, her hands were sweating just a bit and her heart was beating so fast. She could hardly believe she was feeling so excited, she took in a deep breath and calmed herself, "So where are you taking me?" she asked as he got into the car and began driving down the road.

"Well I wanted our first date to be something you would always remember." he told her. "I wanted it to be something unique, interesting, and I hope fun."

"Sounds intriguing." she told him, "Do I get any kind of hints about where we are going?"

He shook his head, "You won't need any hint." he said as he turned off the main road, "We are almost there."

She looked out the car window and realized he was driving back toward Netherfield, "We are going to Netherfield?" she asked a bit puzzled.

He detected a bit of confusion in her voice and hoped she wouldn't be disappointed, "Not just to Netherfield." he told her, "I spoke with Charles and he agreed to let us explore the top floor of the house." he told her then quickly added, "that is if you are still interested in doing so."

Elizabeth eyes opened wider, "Oh yes, I am interested!" she told him. "I can't believe I am finally going to get to explore up there. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

He smiled as relief washed over him, "I have to say, after you told me about it, I found my interest piqued." he told her as he pulled into the drive way. Elizabeth waited as he got out of the car and opened her door for her. She was so excited she didn't even notice the black unmarked car that had followed them the entire time.

Will went a head of her, and opened the door, he wanted to make sure that Richard had the house cleared of any security detail as he had requested. As they stepped inside only the servants could be seen as the housekeeper stepped up and offered to take Elizabeth bag.

"I can take care of that for you Miss?" she offered.

Elizabeth smiled, and handed over her back pack. "Oh wait." she told her as the woman was about to walk away. "I need my phone." she said as she reached inside and pulled out her cell phone. "If its alright, I will probably take a few pictures of the rooms."

Will shook his head, "I don't think Charles will mind." he told her. "Are you happy with the phone?" he asked. "If you don't like it we can return it for something you like better."

She laughed, "No I like it very much." she told him. "But you really didn't have to get it for me."

He smiled, "I wanted to make sure that you called me and this seemed like a good way to get your attention." he told her then said, "If you want we can go up now?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes please." she said enthusiastically.

Will led the way up the first set of stairs, "So you said that you have been to Netherfield before, is that right?" he commented, "How long ago was that?"

"Actually, I have only been here a few times. It was a few years back when the Henley's rented out the house for the summer. They were a very lovely older couple with no children of their own. They love to have parties and they always invited everyone in the neighborhood to come." she told him. "I suppose I could have asked them to let me come up here, but I did not want them to think I was invading their privacy and truth is I really only began working on this story idea a few months ago. I found out about all this history doing research on Netherfield."

As they reached the top of the stairs Elizabeth looked around, "This is a beautiful house." she told him. "It has great historical significance to Meryton."

"How so?" he asked.

"The King and Queen stayed here some years ago." she told him. "They actually rented the house one summer before the queen became ill."

He took in a deep breath, "I had no idea." he lied.

"Didn't the realtor tell Mr. Bingley the history to the house when he bought it?" she asked.

Will shook his head, "I'm sure he probably did I was just not present at the time." he said then asked, "The house has been redone I think since you were last here. Is it very different."

"Yes it does look different." she commented. "It is lovely though. It has a very modern feel to it now. The Henley's had much of the downstairs decorated in a more old country-style."

"I think the updated look the house has now is one of the reasons my friend likes this place so much." he told her as they walked down a long hall and then up another set of stairs. "There are six rooms on this floor." he told her as they walked down the hall and past the doors.

"Yes that's right six bed rooms and each room has its own bath and balcony." she told him. "This area I believe was for family only while the second floor was reserved for guests and the servants quarters were near the kitchen to the back of the house on the ground floor."

"You know the lay out of the house very well." he commented as they came to the end of the hall.

"Where is the stair case leading up to the next floor?" Elizabeth asked.

Will took in a deep breath, and opened what appeared to be a closet door. "The staircase is through here."

Elizabeth looked inside, but all she could see was a small dark closet. "This is just a closet." she told him feeling a bit disappointed.

"It only appears like a closet." he told her. "Apparently the captain also liked a bit of mystery. I have discovered several secret passages in this house," he told her as he walked over to the back panel in the closet and began feeling around on the wall, "and hidden rooms." he told her as he finally found the pressure plate hidden in the wall. He pushed on the wall and a back panel opened up to reveal a spiral staircase. "It's no wonder no one really knew about these rooms being up here." he told her, "The stair case was hidden. Most people probably just assumed the staircase leading up to the attic in the other wing of the house covered the entire top floor."

She smiled, "How did you happen to find the stair case then?" she asked him.

"I spent some time searching through the old sketches of the house late last night and then after a little searching here I found the way to open the back panel." he told her.

"Have you gone up and had a look around?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No. I wanted to see it with you." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you." she didn't know why but having him wait for her meant a lot to her. "Well shall we see what has been hidden away for hundreds of years?" she asked as she began to climb the stair case. Will followed behind her. Once they reached the top Elizabeth turned on her flash light as did Will. There was a lot of dust and old furniture that had sheets covering them. The rooms looked like they had been frozen in time.

Will felt along the wall for a light switch to see if there was any electricity, but there wasn't. "I am pretty sure these rooms predate electricity." he told her.

"That's alright, I think we can get in more light." Elizabeth saw some small rays of light coming from behind a very heavy piece of fabric. "Help me with this." she told him as she walked over and began trying to pull the velvet fabric to one side. Will put down his flash light and helped her pull. At first it wouldn't budge, but slowly the heavy fabric gave way until finally they were able to pull it back completely. Once opened bright sunlight flooded the room, and you could see out over the tops of the cliffs and down the beach to open ocean.

Elizabeth stood there staring out the window, "It's beautiful." she mumbled softly. The view was exactly as she had envisioned it to be. "This is where Lilly would stand, she would look out over the cliff and out to the open sea and wonder if some day, she would find the adventure she craved, the love she longed for and the courage to speak her heart to her father." she said out loud.

Will watched her as she stood there admiring the view, "Who is Lilly?" he asked her.

Elizabeth turned around, she had quite forgotten herself, "Oh Will I am sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." she told him feeling a little embarrassed, "Lilly is my new character." she told him. "She will be the heroine in my story. She has long blonde hair that shimmer's in the sunlight, and bright blue eyes that sparkle when she laughs. Lilly is very kind, helpful, and has a gentle spirit. She is rather soft-spoken, and she struggles with being shy but in the end she finds her voice."

"You have a real passion for writing, I admire that." he told her, "You can always tell when someone really loves their work they put so much of themselves into it."

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose that is true." she agreed then said, "There are times when I don't love my writing, times when I just don't feel a part coming together in the way I would like." she admitted. "What about you, do you have a passion for your work Will?"

He laughed, "I thought we already decided my job was stuffy and boring." he reminded her.

"Perhaps to others it might be, but for you it's not. I can tell, deep down inside you love what you do, don't you." she suggested. She began walking around the room and pulling off some of the sheets that covered the furniture, dust flew everywhere, but the pieces underneath were in almost perfect condition.

Will knew he had to be careful not so say too much, he didn't want to tell her who he really was just yet. "There are days when things are going well that I really do love what I do," he told her, "Then there are days when I would love to just walk away from it all and not look back."

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at him, "I guess no matter what we do, we all can have good and bad days." she told him.

Will didn't say anything, he thought about how much he really did want to be King. How deep down he wanted to follow in his father foots steps and make him proud. He came from a long line of men who had sacrificed and given for the people they ruled over and it wasn't something he took lightly. He looked over at Elizabeth and wondered what she might say if he told her right then who he really was. "Elizabeth I wanted to..." he started to say but stopped abruptly. What if she was angry with him for lying to her. The day was going so wonderfully, he didn't want to risk it.

She could see something was troubling him, but didn't want to press the matter she knew he had something he wanted to tell her, but he wasn't ready yet. She smiled and thought perhaps a change of topic was in order, "On to another subject," she told him, "Tell me what kind of music do you like?"

He laughed, she had a way about her that just made him feel as if everything would be fine. In a matter of seconds the struggle of what he should tell her, all but vanished, and he felt at ease once again."Well I suppose classical has always been my favorite. I use to listen with my mother when I was young. She loved the cello." he told her. "Your turn, what is your favorite kind of music?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I do like classical, especially the romantic period, but right now I have really been enjoying listening to swing and big band music. I don't care for the vocals as much, but I really love the instrumentals. I love the way each instrument speaks to me, it's almost as if the notes played have a voice to convey emotion all on their own." she said as she pulled the last sheet off the large double bed that set directly across from the window. "Imagine how perfect this must have been to wake up each morning to that view." she told him then said, "You can tell this was a man's room and you can clearly tell he loved the sea." she told him as she walked over and picked up small telescope to look through. "I bet he stood here and watched the ship as they came in toward the ports of Meryton."

Will could see she was enjoying herself. "Do you think you will be able to continue on with your story now?" he asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head as she lowered down the scope and placed it back on the desk, "Yes, and I have you to thank for it." she told him as she walked over and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you Will for helping me get the creative flow going again." she said softly before she walked back over to the window and looked out over the waves as they came rolling in. "I know it may seem strange but sometimes just immersing yourself into a place can really help with writing the story."she said as she pulled out her phone and took several pictures of the room around them. She stopped for a moment and held up her phone, "Can I take a picture of the two of us together?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, if she took his picture and compared it to one of him on the internet she would discover his secret, "I don't take a very good photo." he said hoping she wouldn't press the matter.

Elizabeth shook her head, "With your amazing smile, I don't believe you." she told him as she walked over and stood just in front of and next to him. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "I promise I won't post it to the internet, it will be just for us to share." she told him as she held the phone out in front of them and snapped the picture. She looked it over and smiled, "You look very handsome." she told him as she pulled the picture up and sent it to him via text. "Now you will have it too."

Will pulled out his phone and opened his text just as it went off, there was the picture of the two of them together. It was a sweet and harmless picture, he let out a small sigh. A part of him knew he should not have let her take it, but she was so sweet he didn't have the heart to say no. He looked it over and smiled, her beautiful brown eyes stared back at him. "I like it very much, thank you for sending it to me." he told her as he put his phone away.

Will wanted very much to take her into his arms and kiss her, but he wasn't sure if he should. The truth was other girls he dated always seemed to take the lead, they were so busy throwing themselves at him, he didn't really have to do much in the way of pursuing them because of who he was. Elizabeth was different, she didn't know who he was so she had no expectations of him. "Was it to soon to kiss her," he thought to himself. "If he did kiss her, how would she react?" this was all new territory for him and he hated feeling so unsure of himself. It was the sound of Elizabeth voice that interrupted his thoughts.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out toward the ocean, "Penny for your thoughts." she said.

Will shook his head, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that?" he told her as he walked over and stood next to her.

She laughed a little, "I just said, Penney for your thoughts, because you looked like you were lost deep in thought." she told him.

"Oh." he took in a deep breath trying to think of what to say, "I was just thinking about how amazing this view must be in the fall and winter, when storms come up." he lied.

Elizabeth smiled, "I love the fall, I love it when the leaves change colors, all the deep dark reds, and bright yellows, and oranges. I love that the days get shorter, and watching the first storms of the season as they roll in across the ocean. I always go for a walk in the rain when it's not to bad out. I love walking in the rain." she told him. "There is a kind of energy that a storm gives off that can just really make you feel alive."

Will shook his head, "I am not very fond of storms myself." he told her.

"Really?" she asked, "Why is that?"

"I am afraid the story might not be very thrilling to tell." he told her.

"Try me," she encouraged him, "I have been told I am a very good listener."

Will thought back to his childhood, "I guess I must have been about five and half years old, and I had run away from my mother. I had slipped outside and was playing in the gardens down past the ponds when a really terrible storm came up rather suddenly. I was so petrified the thunder was crashing, and the lightning came flashing across the sky. I tried to make it back to the house, but the wind was blowing so strong that I could barely stand in it. I remember calling for my mother over and over again, but no one came. Just as I passed one of the large trees in the garden, lightning flashed again and hit the tree knocking off several of the larger branches. I was crying so hard, I climbed underneath the bench and hide there for quit awhile until my mother came out and found me. She was soaked to the bone, and it was clear she was looking for me for a while. She held me close in her arms and took me back inside." he told her, "She never scolded me for sneaking off, she just cleaned me and gave me a cup of hot coco. Several days later she got sick, an infection in her lungs. I felt terrible, I knew it had been my fault because she was out in the rain and I heard my aunt say that she caught a chill looking for me. Storms tend to bring those memories back to me so I always find myself feeling uneasy in them."

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, "You were a little boy, little boys do silly things." she told him. "I am sure your mother only felt relief that day she found you safe and sound hiding underneath that bench."

He shook his head, "Perhaps you are right." he said not finishing the rest of the story. "Well if you like we can head down to the gardens now and have some lunch. Then I will show you around the grounds if you like." he offered.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I would like that very much." she told him as he lead the way back down the staircase and through the hidden door. "I think your friend should have the rooms upstairs redone and he may want to have an appraiser come in and take a look at some of those furnishings. They look to be antiques." she told him.

Will shook his head, "I will suggest it to him." he told her as they went out into the garden.

"Oh this has changed so much." she told him as she stepped out into the gardens. "Its looks wonderful.

"I love the color green; but not that color crayon box green or Christmas green, but rather that fresh bright green that the leaves are at first spring." she told him. "Do you have a favorite color?" she asked him as she leaned down and smelled the flowers.

He shook his head, "I don't think I have ever really thought about it." he told her. He loved how inquisitive she was, how her mind was always working.

"You have worn three different shades of blue over the last three days." she told him as she looked at the dark blue shirt he had chosen to wear today. "Perhaps blue is your favorite color and you didn't even know it."

Will looked at his shirt and smiled, "I guess it probably is." he said after thinking about it. "I do have several blue shirts."

"It's very good color for you." she complimented him.

He laughed, "You like to observe people don't you?" he surmised.

She shook her head, "Yes." she admitted, "I do like to people watch. I think it goes back to my desire for writing." she told him as they walked over and sat down at the table waiting for them.

"How so?" he asked her.

"Well everyone has a story to tell, don't they." she said. "I like to watch people when I am out and make up little stories about them. You know guess what their story might be."

Will smiled, "alright so what is my story then?" he asked her as he poured a glass of wine for them both.

Elizabeth shook her head as he handed one of the glasses to her, "No thank you." she told him. "I don't drink."

"Oh I'm sorry." he moved the glass away, "Would you prefer something else instead?"

"Water would be perfect actually." she told him.

Will went inside for a moment and then came back out. A few moments later a pleasant-looking older woman brought out a pitcher of ice-cold water with fresh lemon and two glasses. She sat it down and removed the wine. Elizabeth felt bad, "Oh you could have had the wine." she told him.

"Actually I would prefer water as well." he told her as they began to eat their lunch. He looked over at her, she was amazing. Unlike any other girl he had ever known, she was so full of life and imagination. "So you were going to tell me my story?" he reminded her.

Elizabeth ate some of her salad. When she was done she turned her head ever so slightly and shook her head, "Honestly, I have not quite figured you out as of yet." she told him. "You are a bit of a mystery." she told him as he lifted his glass up to take a sip of water, "Its clear though that you have a secret." she said before she took another bite of her chicken.

Will sputtered just a bit when she said that. He cleared his throat and laughed, "Why would you say I have secrets?" he asked her.

"Because of the way you stop and think before you answer a question, even ordinary questions that people usually answer right away you take a moment before answering. You are rather guarded and want to keep people at a distance." she told him.

He thought about it, "Really I didn't even realize I do that." he told her. It was true he did have a secret, and he was usually very guarded with his answers, but that was because he had to be. As the prince there was always someone wanting something, there was always someone there misunderstanding him or taking what he said out of context.

"It's probably just a habit you have from when you where a child." she guessed. "Were your parents very protective of you?"

Will laughed, "Actually they were." he told her without saying anything more. After they finished their lunch they went for a walk down to the beach. At the end of the gates just before the beach were two large lilac bushes.

Elizabeth stopped and smelled the beautiful blooms, "My grandmother always had lilacs in her garden." she told him. "When I was little we would have elaborate tea parties in her garden. Jane and I would get all dressed up and we would spend the afternoon sipping tea and hearing of her many adventures.

Will opened the gate for them, "I have some very fond memories of both my grandparents as well." he told her. "Especially my grandfather William, whom I am named after. He and I would play toy soldiers when I was little, we would line up our troops and have epic battles. I think that is where I got my love for history from." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled as they walked out toward the water, "Do you like to swim Will?" she asked as she slipped her shoes off and stepped into the water.

He smiled, "I prefer swimming in a pool I think. I don't have much experience swimming in the ocean."

Elizabeth laughed, "It's not so very different. You do have to watch the current and not let yourself get to far out." she told him, "Perhaps on our second date." she began to say, "You could come over, I will cook you lunch and we could go swimming." she offered.

His eyes narrowed, "Our second date?" he repeated what she said, "Am I to take it then that you did not have fun on this date so are suggesting what we do on our next?" he asked her.

She smiled, "No. I have had an amazing time." she told him then said as she walked over toward him. "I just didn't want to leave without making plans to see you again." she told him. "If that's alright with you, that is?"

He shook his head, "When?" he asked as way of answering her, "When shall I come over for lunch and swimming?"

She stepped up out of the water and over toward him, "Tomorrow?" she offered. She knew her father would be at work and her mother and sister would be spending the day at the spa in preparation for the Lucas's party the following day. "My sister Jane will be there." he told her, "It's her day off so perhaps Mr. Bingley could come as well."

"I would like that very much." he told her as he gazed into her eyes. He didn't care that he didn't check with Richard or have a plan in place. In that moment he just wanted to say yes, be spontaneous and spend as much time as possible with her.

Elizabeth waited hoping he might kiss her, but after a few moments she said, "I think we have talked just about everything we could, haven't we." she teased him. "I know I have rambled on." she began to say, "I hope you don't mind it's just that...

"Let me guess, you talk more when you are nervous?" he said.

She looked into his eyes, "No." she said softly, "Just the opposite actually. I talk less when I am nervous. I talk the most when I am around people I am most comfortable. Its people I feel at ease with that I feel I tell just about anything."

He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, then he leaned in closer toward her, "Does that mean you are comfortable with me?" he asked her, in a soft and gentle voice.

Elizabeth nodded her head, she didn't take her eyes off of his, "I guess it must." she whispered softly.

Will leaned in closer still and was just about to kiss her when the sound of Charles voice interrupted them.

He took a step back from her, the look of frustration and disappoint was clearly visible on his face. He turned and looked over in the direction his friend had called from. "Charles." he called out, "Come over and allow me to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet." he told him.

Charles came up to them both, "Hello." he said as he came up on them.

Will looked at Elizabeth, "This is my friend Charles Bingley." he told her.

Charles reached out and shook her hand, "When I heard from the servants that your guest was Miss Bennet and realized that she was Jane's sister I had to come down and say hello." he told them both. "I met your sister the other day while she was working." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes she told me that you had met." she told him looking over at Will. He seemed a little disappointed that they were interrupted, she had to admit she was too. "She mentioned you will be attending the party the Lucas's are having on Friday."

Charles nodded his head, "Yes, and I am very much looking forward to it." he told her, "Jane is still planning to attend isn't she?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed just a little, "Yes she is." she told him. It was clear he was very taken with her sister. She looked over to Will then said, "I wanted to thank you Mr. Bingley for allowing me to do my research for my book. Exploring around your house has given me some wonderful ideas for my story."

Charles smiled, "Please call me Charles." he told her then said, "I am glad you were able to find the rooms. When Will told me there might be rooms on the top floor I was shocked since the realtor made no mention of it." he told her.

Will took in a deep breath, "We think we know why the rooms were not mentioned." he told him, "They were hidden away, in fact the only way up to the very top floor in that part of the house is through a closet and hidden staircase." he explained. "I will show you later."

Charles shook his head, "I am very interested to see it." he told them both.

"Elizabeth has asked if you might like to join me tomorrow for lunch and swimming at her house?" he told Charles, "Jane is off of work and Elizabeth thought you might like to come."

Charles was clearly pleased with the idea, "Yes, I would very much like to come." he told her. "I have no other plans as you well know." he told his friend.

Elizabeth looked down at her phone, "Well it has been a lovely day, but I do need to get going. I promised my editor I would spend some time and produce a few pages everyday. Since I no longer have writers block I guess I should get to it."

Will hated to see her go, but he understood, "I can drive you home now then." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Would you mind terribly if we walked instead?" she asked him thinking it might offer them a little more time alone together.

Will hesitated for a moment, he wanted to spend more time with her, but he knew if he didn't let Richard know what he was doing there would be trouble later. This was the part of being the prince he absolutely hated the most because he felt like he always had to check in with his keepers.

Elizabeth noticed his hesitation, "Of course if you would rather drive me home that would be fine too." she offered.

Will was just about to respond when Charles interrupted, "I hate to remind you Will, but we do have that meeting this afternoon." he told him. "I think driving Elizabeth home would probably be best if we want to be on time." he said hoping to give his friend and excuse.

Will let out a small sigh, "Yes of course Charles, I had forgotten about our meeting." he told him as he turned to Elizabeth. "I hope you don't mind, perhaps we could go for a walk tomorrow after lunch." he suggested.

Elizabeth agreed, "That would be perfect." she told him as they made their way back up to the house so she could get her bag.

After she said good-bye to Charles they were on their way. As they got closer to her drive she knew her mother and two younger sisters would be up and would hear the car. She didn't want them to know about Will so she told him, "If you could just pull up over by the gardens, and not up by the house." she explained.

Will shook his head, "Of course." he said as he pulled the car to a stop. He looked over at her and smiled, "I really did have a wonderful time today." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I did to." she told him then said, "Come over tomorrow about noon?" she suggested.

"I will be here and I know Charles is thrilled with the opportunity of seeing your sister again." he told her before he turned to get out of the car.

Elizabeth looked up toward the house then said, "I can let myself out." she told him. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good-bye" he said as he watched her walk up to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Elizabeth_ waited until she was at the front door before turning to see that Will had gone. She took in a deep breath and prepared herself for the barrage of questions she knew was about to come from her mother. She opened the door and made it up three stairs before her mother called out.

"Lizzy, is that you come home finally?" Mrs Bennet yelled out from the living room.

Elizabeth turned and went inside, "Yes mother its me." she told her.

"Mary said you left very early this morning." Her mother told her, "She said you told her it was to do with work..."

"Yes it was work related." she told her. "I had some research I needed to do for the book I am working on."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Mary said that a very handsome young man picked you up in a rather expensive looking car."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Yes, as I said it was work related. He was showing me around some historical sites." she said trying as best she could not to lie, but still not reveal the whole truth.

"Who was this young man? What historical sites were you seeing in Meryton?" she demanded to know. "Where exactly did you go?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she smiled sweetly. "I could sit and tell you everywhere I went and all that I learned if you like." she offered knowing her mother would not want that. "Then I can share with you all about my plans for this book I am working on at the moment. I would be happy to tell you everything you want to know and answer each one of your questions. We hardly ever get to talk about my work." she told her.

"No, no dear, that will be quite alright." her mother shook her head suddenly changing her mind. "I am sure you have some writing to do." her mother told her as she got up and walked over toward the dinning room. "I would hate to keep you from it. I know you have deadlines and such. Besides my sister Phillips is coming soon and we are going to have tea. I will read your new book when it comes out and then we can talk all about it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well alright, but only if your sure." she offered one more time.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "No I want to be surprised when I read your book." she told her.

"Very well then mother. " Elizabeth said as she got up to leave, "Please say hello to Aunt Philips and enjoy your tea." she called out to her as she climbed the stairs. She had learned a long time ago if she wanted to get away from her mothers interrogations all she had to do was mention her stories. Her mother never liked hearing about her work even after she was published. She took in a deep breath and went to her room. Before Elizabeth went inside Mary appeared in the hallway. "hello Mary." she said as she opened her door.

"Lizzy may I speak with you?" she asked her. "Privately."

"Is it important Mary?" Elizabeth asked, "I have to get busy writing I promised Charlotte to have several more pages written."

Mary came into her room, "It is important." she told her. "First of all I am sorry about mother, I tried to tell her it was just a business meeting, but she kept asking questions. She just wouldn't stop until I told her everything."

Elizabeth closed her door and walked over to her desk, "It's alright Mary." She assured her sister, "I have already spoken with mother, she won't be bothering you again about where I was or who I was with."

Mary shifted around uncomfortably, "Lizzy I saw who you were with." she told her. "I saw him and I know you weren't with him because of your book."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mary whatever are you talking about?"

Mary bite her bottom lip, "Lizzy I saw him, that man who picked you up this morning is Prince Darcy." she told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "No Mary, he isn't." she corrected her.

Mary took in a deep breath, determined to stand her ground, "Lizzy he is the prince, I am sure of it." she told her, "You actually spent the day with Prince Darcy." she repeated herself before taking in a deep breath, "What I want to know is did you speak with him about keeping the preservation laws intact? Did you tell him how changing the laws and making way for more businesses and homes would scar our beaches and destroy our coastal areas?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "No Mary I did not speak with him about any of those things because he is not the prince." she told her.

"Lizzy I have watched the Prince give several speeches over the past year about protecting some of our countries most beloved areas. I know what he looks like and that man who picked you up is Prince Darcy. I don't care what anyone says he is the Prince." Mary told her then asked, "Do you plan to see him again, will you ask him to take a hard-line and stand firm against those who want to destroy our town. I know there are those who believe we can find a compromise, bring in more business and protect the beaches, and Ocean but …."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mary enough!" she told her trying not to lose her patience. She took a minute before continuing on, "I appreciate your heart on all this. I do really, but the man I was with is not the prince." she told her, "Yes, he does look like him, but his name is Will and he is friends with Mr. Bingley. Trust me, if I had just spent the day with the prince I would know it."

Mary was about to protest again when Elizabeth said, "Mary, I know what I am talking about. I was with him all day. There was no security detail, there were no servants flocking around him, no news media badgering him, nothing you would expect to see if the prince was here in Meryton was happening. Will, is just a man who happens to look like Prince Darcy. I promise you, I met him out walking in the woods by himself" she admitted to her, "Do you really think if he were the prince and future king he would be out in the middle of the forest walking by himself?"

Mary took in a deep breath, "I suppose not." she said reluctantly. "I was so sure though." she said as a final thought.

Elizabeth smiled, "Mary please promise me you won't tell mother or Lydia and Kitty about Will. He is a friend and I really don't want to have to explain everything to mother just now." she told her.

Mary shook her head, "I won't say anything." she told her as she headed for the door. She looked back over at her sister one last time, "Lizzy you are really very sure he is not the prince?" she asked again.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Mary you know how I love to watch and observe people, you know how I pay attention to every detail, if he was the prince I would know it." she told her one last time.

"Alright Lizzy." Mary said as she opened the door and left the room.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down at her desk, she took in a deep breath and laughed, "Imagine me spending the day with Prince Darcy." she mumbled. She pulled out her phone and looked over the picture she took of the two of them together. She looked at it, Will did look very much like the prince, she could see why Mary was mistaken. She turned on her computer and pulled up recent photo's of the prince in Scotland. "They do look very much alike." she told herself. She leaned back in her chair and thought about Will, she closed her eyes and imagined herself confronting him:

_**Elizabeth stood on the beach just outside her house as Will came up to her. "hello." she called out.**_

_**Will walked over and greeted her with a small kiss upon the cheek, "I have been looking forward to seeing you again." he told her. **_

"M_**e too." she said softly as he took her hand in his. They walked down near the water and she showed him around her home. "This is where I grew up." she told him.**_

"_**It is beautiful here." he told her as he turned and looked into her eyes, "You are beautiful." he whispered softly."So very beautiful."  
**_

_**Elizabeth heart skipped a beat as he lowered his head down toward hers, he was just about to kiss her when she pulled back from him. "Will, I just have to ask," she started to say, "What I mean to say is..." she hesitated for a moment, "When you picked me up yesterday, my sister Mary saw you."**_

_**Will shrugged his shoulders, "Is that a problem?" he asked.**_

_**"NO its not a problem exactly." Elizabeth told him, "Its just that she seems convinced that you really are Prince Darcy and not just someone who looks like him." she told him.**_

_**Will let out a heavy sigh, "Elizabeth I told you, I get that all the time." he assured her. "I promise you I am not the prince. I am just a regular guy who happens to be falling for a very beautiful girl. A girl I hope is feeling the same way about me that I do her."**_

_**She tried to calm her racing heart, "Will I want to believe that, but you do look so much like him." she told him.**_

_**Will shook his head and his eyes narrowed, "Don't you believe me?" he asked her feeling a bit defensive. "We have spent everyday together over this past week. I thought we were beginning to really get to know each other. I wouldn't lie to you about this." he told her, "I really like you I wouldn't risk hurting you by keeping something like that from you. I am telling you the truth I hope you will believe me." he said as he looked into her eyes. **_

In that moment her phone went off and made her jump, she glanced down and saw that it was Charlotte. She answered, "I am doing research and writing as we speak." she told her.

Charlotte laughed, "I wasn't calling to nag you." she told her, "I was calling to tell you I got my hands on that information you wanted. Remember the names of important people who have stayed at Netherfield house. I have a copy of the guest registry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that." she told her then said, "I think I am going to go in a different direction with the story, but send me an email with what you have just in case." she told her.

"It's already on its way." she told her then said, "I heard Jane met Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth shook her head, "let me guess, my mother spoke with Aunt Philips who just happened to mention it to your mother." she said.

"I think so." Charlotte laughed.

"Do you think it possible that our mothers could allow one day to go by without attempting to out do each other in the gossip department?" Elizabeth asked her.

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "Lizzy that wasn't all I heard." she hesitated before telling her, "Apparently your mother is telling people that your father is planing to sell Longbourn. There are those in town who are concerned about their jobs and what they will do if the rumor is true."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Charlotte my father has not made up his mind to sell." she told her, "My mother is being her usual self. Please inform your mother that it is all just rumor and speculation."

"I'm so glad to hear it." she told her. "I will let you get back to your research."

Elizabeth said good-bye then hung up the phone. It was clear that her mother was doing her best to push her father into selling. She thought about going downstairs and confronting her, but she knew it wasn't her place to do so. She took in a deep breath, and opened up her lap top. She decided the best thing she could do was just focus on her work. As she began reading through the information Charlotte sent her about Netherfield's past guest she couldn't help, but think about Will. It was strange, but the more time she spent with him the more he seemed familiar to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she wanted to spend more time with him.

_Once_ Darcy pulled back up to Netherfield he went inside and waited for Richard to come in. "So I have plans for tomorrow." he told him as he walked into the room.

Richard eyes narrowed, "What plans would that be?" he asked him.

"Elizabeth has asked me over to lunch and I accepted." he told him knowing he would be upset.

Richard shook his head, "No." he told him, "Darcy there is no way I can make that happen."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard I told her I would come, so I have to be there." he told him then said, "I also plan on attending the Lucas's party on Friday night."

"Your serious about this aren't you?" he demanded to know.

"Yes." he told him emphatically.

"Darcy there is no way I can give you proper security, and keep who you are a secret at the same time. People will ask questions and then the media will get wind of it." Richard told him then asked, "Did you tell her who you really are?"

Darcy shook his head, "No." he told him.

Richard grew more irritated, "Darcy, you have to tell her you can't make it. I can't set up a proper perimeter, and keep it covert, in such a short time." he told him. "You are going to have to tell her who you really are, or back out of the date."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Charles will be there tomorrow with me." he told him, "and if you feel it necessary, keep a security detail around the property, but at a distance."

Richard shook his head, "You know that isn't how we do things, we don't do things sloppy." he reminded his cousin. "We have protocol and procedure we follow."

Darcy was frustrated, "Richard I really like this girl, she is funny, intelligent, beautiful and amazing. I am going." he told him.

"Now you are beginning to sound like Charles." Richard warned him.

"Well maybe there is something to what he said about being more open. Maybe fate does play a part." Darcy told him then said, "Look you are the one who reminded me that I only have eight months left to marry. Elizabeth is the first woman I have ever met that I would even come close to considering such a relationship with so as the Prince and future king I want you to make this happen." he told him.

Richard stood there shaking his head at him, "Darcy as your friend I am telling you, if you really care about this girl as you are telling me you do then show her the curtsy of telling her the truth about who you really are."

Darcy couldn't explain it to him, but he wasn't ready to give up the feeling of being normal he had with Elizabeth, not yet. "I will tell her when I am ready." he told him. "It is my decision and as your Prince I am asking you to honor what I have asked."

Richard shook his head, "So you are really going to pull rank over me?" he asked him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I am, yes." he told him, "I am going tomorrow regardless."

Richard pretended to bow down, "Fine your highness." he retorted back, "This is a mistake and you are going to regret it." he told him as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, he knew deep down his cousin was probably right and he should tell Elizabeth the truth about who he is. He walked over and poured himself a drink. Spending the day with her, it just all felt so normal. He never experienced that before. He thought back to his earliest childhood memory, his nanny took him to the neighborhood play area because he wanted to make friends. OF course his security detail was there, the play ground was checked and rechecked and then only a certain number of children were allowed in to play with him. The ones his parents would approve of. He remembered clearly approaching one of the other children and asking them to play. Before the little boy could even respond his mother said, "Now you be nice, and play nice with the prince, he is special you remember that." In that moment he knew finding any real friends, or later girlfriends would always be a challenge because of who he was. He knew he needed to tell Elizabeth who he was, but for now he was just enjoying the moment of being a regular guy, getting to know an amazing girl without any expectations.

_It_ was just after six when Elizabeth came down to dinner. She had gotten so caught up in her work and the information that Charlotte sent over she had lost all track of time. As she walked past the living room and toward the dinning room she could hear her father's voice. "I mean it Fanny if you spread any more rumors about my selling to your sister or anyone else I will refuse to meet with Collins at all." he told her.

Mrs. Bennet seemed flustered, "Really James I don't see why you are so upset." she told him trying to defend her actions.

Elizabeth came into the room and sat down. She leaned over to Jane and whispered softly, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since father came home." she told her.

Mr. Bennet looked at his wife, he was clearly irritated, "Fanny I am upset because you have told our neighbors and people who work for me that I am selling the house, the business and leaving Meryton." he told her, "and nothing could be further from the truth. Now I don't want you to say another word to anyone, or I will make good my threat! I will never sell this property if you continue with this sneaking around behind my back." he told her then said, "Have I made myself clear? Do you understand what I have said to you."

Mrs. Bennet looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I heard you." she told him.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "I think I shall finish my dinner in my study." he told them as he took his plate and left the room.

Mrs. Bennet watched him go, "He will calm down. He is just concerned about how things will go with his meeting with Mr. Collins tomorrow evening." she said when he was gone.

Elizabeth looked over at her mother, "Mr. Collins is coming here?" she asked. "tomorrow evening?"

Her mother shook her head, "Yes, apparently your father has agreed to let him come sooner." she said her voice filled with excitement. "I believe this is a very good sign."

"A sign of what?" Elizabeth asked her.

Mrs. Bennet took another bite of her food then shook her head, "Why that your father is going to agree to sell of course." she laughed. She seemed completely oblivious to what had just been said to her.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "Did you even listen to what father just said to you?" she demanded. "Mother if I were you, I would not be so sure that he is going to sell. Father seemed very upset and he will do as he says." she warned her. "Just because father has agreed to see Collins sooner does not mean he is ready to sell his family home and watch it be torn down."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes, "Really Lizzy, you make it all sound so dramatic." she told her. "Your father will read his books and that will help him to calm down. Besides I only told my sister Philips about Mr. Collins coming. I can hardly be blamed that she told others." she told them defending her actions.

Lydia took in a deep breath, "Bla bla bla..." she interrupted their conversation, "I want to talk about something that is really important. I want to talk about tomorrow." she whined, "We are still going to the salon and spa aren't we mother?"

Mrs. Bennet took a few more bites of her dinner, "Oh yes of course we are. We are going to have our hair, nails, and a massage done." she announced. "I want you girls to look your best for the party Friday at the Lucas's."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I will not be able to go with you mother." she told her, "I have some things I need to get done, and Jane has promised to help me." she told her.

Jane looked over at Lizzy, her eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what it was she was to help her with. She was just about to ask when she caught the look in Elizabeth's eyes, "Yes mother, I have to help Lizzy."

Mrs. Bennet seemed annoyed, "What is so important that the two of you can't come with us?" she demanded to know. "This party could be very important and you must look your very best. Mr. Bingley will be there along with his two friends. Mrs. Lucas did mention that each of them is very wealthy as well."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Jane is going to help me with finding a new dress to wear to the party." she told her. "You said I needed something new and I have asked Jane to help me find something perfect."

Mrs. Bennet smiled, she seemed please with the news, "Well then I think you should plan to go into the city, there are more shops there." her mother suggested. "You will have more choices and be able to find something that will be flattering."

Elizabeth shook her head, "We will find something here mother and then if there is still time we will come and join you at the salon." she suggested.

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy is right, if we stay here in Meryton I am sure we will find something and then we still have time to come to the salon."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Alright, but I have had my appointment moved up because I want to be home early to insure that Hill prepares everything perfectly for Mr. Collins." she told them. "We must make the best impression for our guest."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Mother what time do you think you will finish and be home?" she asked. If her mother returned to soon she would have to cancel her plans with Will. "I am only asking so Jane and I will know whether you will still be there when we finish buying my dress."

Mrs. Bennet finished drinking her wine, "I will be home no later than 3:00 pm." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, she could still make things work if Will was able to come over a little earlier. "We will do our best to meet you." she lied. After dinner she went up to her room and pulled out her phone. She was just about to call Will when she heard a knock at her door. "come in." she called out.

Jane came into Elizabeth's room, "So why did I just go along with telling mother a lie about shopping tomorrow?" she asked knowing full well her sister had no plans to do so.

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled Jane into her room, "Because my date with Will went so wonderfully today and I am seeing him again tomorrow." she told her. Seeing the look of confusion her sisters face she told her, "I invited Will to come over, and I thought you might like to stay here with me tomorrow and have lunch with Mr. Bingley and Will instead of going to the salon with mother."

Jane nodded her head yes, "Oh Lizzy I would very much like to have more time to get better acquainted with him, but if mother finds out that we had company over for lunch and did not tell her she will be very angry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane its time we stop worrying about what will make mother upset all the time." she told her, "I am really very tired of being held hostage to her emotional out bursts." she said as she sat down on her window seat, "Besides mother wants to go to the salon. If I told her about Will and Charles coming over she would change her plans and stay here and I just want to spare her that frustration of having to choose what she should do." she told her as she began to smile.

Jane shook her head, "What is truly disconcerting Elizabeth Bennet, is that you just said all that with a straight face." she laughed. "I thought I taught you not to keep secrets from mother." she scolded her.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, it was I who was teaching you how to keep a secret from our dear mama..." she teased.

Jane sat down on the bed across from her, "I am glad your date went so well." she told her, "Where did he end up taking you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Jane he is completely wonderful." she told her.

Jane looked at her sister, "Why is he so wonderful?" she asked.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Because he arranged for me to spend the day exploring Netherfield. I even got to climb up to the very top floor of the house. We found Captain rooms and the view from up there is amazing." she told her.

"Oh Lizzy that is wonderful, you won't struggle with writer's block now." she said feeling happy for her sister. "That was a very thoughtful first date to take you on." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "It really was." she told her. "Jane I was so inspired to write that when I got home I was able to rough draft the next three chapters. I can't tell you how much this has helped me."

Jane got up and walked over toward her, "Tell me did you get to meet Mr. Bingley while you were there?" she asked hoping for some news about him.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I did meet him." she told her, "He seems very nice. He was very excited by the idea of coming here and getting to spend time with you tomorrow."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Was he really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes of course he was, why shouldn't he be? You are such a good person, he was captivated by you the moment he saw you." she teased her.

Jane shook her head, "You are teasing me again Lizzy." she told her.

Elizabeth hugged her sister, "Only a little, but that is because you always doubt how truly wonderful you are and I am always having to remind you of it." she told her.

Jane got up and walked over toward the door, "I have to go and decide what I will wear." she told her then asked, "Lizzy what about Mother, she will notice if you don't wear a new dress to the Lucas party?"

She shook her head, "We will just go shopping on Friday before the party." she told her, "Besides it won't take long I already know the exact dress I want to wear."

Jane smiled, "Seems you have everything figured out." she told her then asked, "What time are they coming?"

"They shall be here tomorrow for brunch and swimming after." she told her. "I will of course make brunch and you must promise to spend every moment of the time they are here getting to know Mr. Bingley before he gets to meet mother at the Lucas's party."

Jane nodded her head, "Thank you Lizzy." she told her as she reached for the door.

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why for standing in for fate." she told her, "I never would have had this chance to spend time with him if it weren't for you."

Elizabeth smiled as her sister left the room. Was that what she did, she wondered? Did she step in for fate, or did fate just use her budding friendship with Will to help bring Charles and Jane together. She thought about it for a moment longer, "there is a story in there somewhere." she mumbled to herself as she picked up her cell phone. She was just about to call Will when her phone suddenly began ringing.

"She recognized his number right away, "Hello?" she answered.

Will took in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "Elizabeth I hope it's not to late to call?" he asked her.

"No it's fine." she assured him. "I was actually going to call you."

"Oh, I hope everything is alright." he said. He hoped nothing had come up to change their plans for their date the next day.

"Everything is fine." she told him, "I just wondered if you and Charles could come over a little sooner, say at eleven?"

Will knew the change in schedule was not going to make Richard happy, he was struggling as it was to get things done, but he didn't want to disappoint Elizabeth either. "Eleven will be fine." he told her.

"Good because I am looking forward to sharing a secret I learned about you." she told him.

Will heart began racing, "What secret?" he knew he sounded more on edge then he met to.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, I am not going to tell you. Now its your turn to wait." she told him. "You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out what I have learned." she teased him.

Will relaxed a little, she had to be speaking to something else he decided. If she truly had discovered who he was she would have a million and one questions to ask him, she would not be waiting. "Can you at least give me a hint?" he asked her.

"Hmm, alright you said you liked history." she commented.

"yes I did say that." he told her.

"Well then here is your hint, my secret may hold a key to your history." she told him.

Will eyes narrowed, "Now you really do have me curious." he told her. "Can't you have pity on me and share what it is you have learned?"

She laughed, "No you have to wait." she teased him then said, "But I promise you will find it interesting, and if you don't you can choose what we do on our third date."

Will smiled, "You are very devious." he laughed, "Alright I will wait to hear what you have learned." he told her. "But I am tempted to find what ever it is completely uninteresting just so I can guarantee our third date together."

Elizabeth smiled, just knowing he wanted to see her more thrilled her to pieces. She felt like a school girl with her first real crush. "I will see you tomorrow then, at eleven."

"Good night Elizabeth." he said softly before he hung up the phone.

Elizabeth sat the phone down next to her bed table and pushed open her window. She closed her eyes and let the fresh sea air blow across her. "It really has been a perfect day." she mumbled out loud to herself.

(Author note: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.)


	9. Chapter 9

_Darcy_ was up early the next morning, he knew Richard was still upset with him. They had hardly spoken more than two words to each other the night before. When Thomas came into the room he asked, "Is my cousin up yet?" he asked.

Thomas shook his head, "Yes sir." he told him. "I believe he is down stairs in the study."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Thomas may I ask you a question?"

"Yes sir." he replied in his usual manner.

"If there was someone you cared very much about and you hadn't been exactly honest with them. Say you didn't tell them the whole truth, about a particular matter." he began to say, "How would you go about trying to set things right?"

Thomas looked over at the prince, "Well if this person really was someone who I cared about, then I don't think I would have been dishonest with them in the first place." he told him. "I find it's always best to be forth right with people and deal with things. Lies just have a way of compounding the situation and making things go from bad to worse."

Darcy shook his head, "Thank you Thomas, you are quite right of course." he told him as he finished getting dressed then headed down stairs. He was tempted to head out for a short brisk morning walk through the gardens, but decided his time would be better served speaking with Richard. When he came into the study Richard was finishing up the last of the security detail assignments for the day. He looked up at Darcy, "We will be ready to leave at exactly 10:45. You will be riding over with Charles and this time I will have a security detail in the car with you. He will be posing as the driver so he will remain near the car."

Darcy nodded his head, "Understood."

"The perimeter is covered to the best of my ability on such short greatest challenge is trying to hide our presence from the public, but I think I have managed. I have secured two boats and will have four guards on the water. One will be pretending to be a fishing boat and other will be sailing. Neither of them should draw suspicion. I believe between the two of them we will have adequate coverage from the water." Richard told him in the most business like tone he could manage and still keep in frustration under control. Richard took in a deep breath, "There is still a lot of ground I can't cover with the small security detail we brought here with us." he told him. "There are risks, but I think we should be good."

Darcy nodded his head, "I realize you have done your best, as far as risks go, the media still believe the prince to be in Scotland don't they?"

"Yes they do." Richard confirmed what Darcy said.

"As for the party tomorrow night, Charles confirmed to Mr. Lucas that both you and I would be attending as his guests." he told him.

"Well that will make my job a little easier at least." he told him as he picked up his phone and headed to the door.

"Richard I know you are right about my need to tell Elizabeth who I am, but for reasons of my own, reasons I can not fully explain, it has been difficult for me." Darcy said as he walked over to the window and looked out over the yard. "I know I have made doing your job difficult I just wanted you to know, I have taken what you said into consideration. I do plan to try to find time alone with Elizabeth to speak with her."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy I realize there are hurdles for you being the prince that even I don't fully understand, but you can't use your past as an excuse for not telling her." he told him before closing the door.

_Mrs Bennet_ took a sip of her tea, "Lizzy remember to look for something that will show off your figure. You are not as beautiful as Jane, but you are still very pretty. If you will make some effort you will attract a wealthy husband like Jane has. Perhaps even one of Mr. Bingley's friends."

Jane looked over at her mother and shook her head, "Mother what are you talking about? I have only met with Mr. Bingley once and for a very short time." she told her. "You must not go around saying that he is going to marry me, or that he wants to marry me in front of other people."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Why of course he is interested in marrying you." she laughed. "Why else would he come to the Lucas's Party except to see you."

"Mother, just because he is coming to the party does not mean he is doing so because of me." Jane told her. "We have only just met. I would like to get to know Mr. Bingley, but there is nothing more to it so please don't tell people otherwise." she said trying to make her mother understand.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Oh Jane trust me I know what I am talking about." she told her, "You will marry Mr. Bingley, and then your sister will meet other rich single men and they will marry. Then your father will finally agree to sell this house and I can live in the city near my brother and all the shops. I will finally have some peace and security."

Elizabeth looked over at the clock, she took in a deep breath to calm her frustration with her mother. "I think you better get going if you plan to be on time." she reminded her mother. "You wouldn't want them to give your appointment time away to someone else because you are not there on time."

Mrs. Bennet became nervous, "They wouldn't dare do such a thing." she cried out in a shrill voice. She looked at the clock and shook her head, "Kitty, Lydia, Mary, come along at once!" she said as she made her way over to the door. "We are leaving right now, I will not be late."

Elizabeth watched as all three of her sisters followed her mother out to the waiting car and then drove away. She looked over at the clock it was just after ten. "Now I am off to the kitchen to make some brunch while you go and get ready to spend time with Charles." she told her.

"Lizzy I don't mind helping you in the kitchen." she offered.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I have everything under control." she told her.

Jane took in a deep breath, "I still don't know what I should wear." she told her as she climbed up the stairs and went into her room.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen to get everything ready. She couldn't wait to share the news she had learned, to think that one of Will's distant relatives might actually be related to the royal family was rather exciting. She took in a deep breath and decided she had better get busy or else she would never get finished in time.

_An_ hour later as Jane was coming down the stairs, Elizabeth was on her way up. "I just want to go change, everything is ready." she told her as she passed her sister on the stairs. "IF they get here before I come back down just introduce yourself and make small talk." she told her as she hurried into her room.

Jane smiled, "I will do my best." she told her just as the door bell rang. Jane hurried over to the front door and let Will and Charles in, "Lizzy will be down in just a moment." she told them as they stepped inside. "We can sit down in the living room and wait for her if you like." she told them as she lead the way.

"It is very good to see you again Jane." Charles said as they went into the living room. "Since Elizabeth is not down yet please let me introduce my very good friend to you, this is Will Granger."

Jane smiled, "Lizzy has told me a great deal about you." she told him.

Will smiled, "She talks often of you as well." he mentioned. "You have a very lovely home here." he was just saying when Elizabeth came into the room. Will looked over at her, she was lovely. Her hair was done up in and she had on a beautiful floral skirt that covered the bottom half of her dark green swim suit and pair of summer sandals. He found himself growing more attracted to her every time he saw her.

"Hello." she said as she walked over toward them. "I see you have met Jane."

Yes, I was just telling her what a lovely home you have." he told her. "I can see why you love living here so much."

She smiled, "Wait until later when I show you my backyard." she told him as she took his hand in hers, "For now though I hope you brought your appetite." she said as she led the way into the dining room. The brunch she prepared was already waiting for them.

Charles held out his arm to Jane and they walked in together. "This looks wonderful Elizabeth. Did you prepare all of this yourself?" he asked.

"It's not really so much." she told him as she began serving them.

"Do not let Lizzy's modesty fool you. She is a wonderful cook." she told them.

Will looked down at the dish she had prepared for him, there were berry filled puff pancakes, fresh cream, summer sausages, and sparkling apple cider to drink. "It does look very good." he told her waiting for her to sit down and join them.

They spent the next half hour, talking discussing the history of Longbourn and the area around Meryton. "Lizzy has always loved making up stories about our neighbors and our life here at Longbourn." Jane told them, "So I suppose it was not a surprise to any of us when she became a published author."

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes well some of my stories didn't always make everyone happy." she admitted. "I remember when I was about ten I wrote a story about my teacher, Miss Bishop and her many cats. She was always talking about her cats and all the silly mischief they would get into. I thought she would be flattered by the story, but as it turns out being a single young woman who had no boyfriend and lived with several cats was not something she wanted to be reminded of."

Will laughed, "I don't imagine she gave very good marks for such a story?" he commented.

"As I recall she did not grade me very well for that effort." she told him as she finished her pancakes then said, "Jane if you would like to take Charles out and show him around, I will clear things away with some help from Will."

Charles looked delighted with the prospect of spending time alone with Jane, "Are you sure you won't mind?" he asked as he stood up. He looked over at Will, "Do you mind?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked over toward Will, " We don't mind cleaning up, do we?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Not in the least. We will be along soon." he told them before they left for the beach.

Will stood up and helped her clear away the dishes. "You and Jane are very close, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yes we are." Elizabeth told him. "She really is my very best friend. I hope you don't mind that I sent them on ahead while I finish clearing things away."

He shook his head, "No I don't mind." he told her. He watched her as she put away the left overs from their meal and then helped load the dishwasher with her. He took in a deep breath and thought about how comfortable it was to being doing these things with her. Truth was he could not remember if he had ever loaded a dishwasher before in his life, his parents would never agree to let him do such tasks, but with her he found he was really enjoying himself.

Elizabeth loaded the last of the dishes and then reached down under the sink to get the soap. She handed it to him, "Could you fill it for me." she asked

He took the box and looked down at the open door, "I have to admit something to you Elizabeth." he began to say. "I am embarrassed to admit that I have never actually used a dishwasher before today."

She turned toward him and saw the look of confusion on his face, "It goes in that little slot there on the front panel." she pointed toward a little square opening on the front of the door. "Just fill that to the line and then close the little door." she told him as she finished drying the pans she used to cook with.

Will did exactly as she said then gave her back the box, "Thank you for not making any unkind remarks about my ineptness in the kitchen." he told her.

She smiled, "I know what it is like to be raised with wealthy parents." she told him then said, "Or at least with one who imagines herself to be wealthy." she corrected herself. "My father has two servants in his employ a full-time live in cook, and a maid who comes twice a week. I gave them both the day off today so that I could cook for you. My mother doesn't like for her daughters to cook or do domestic things, but I love being in the kitchen. I am forever coming in and helping Hill prepare meals when I have the time." she told him.

He smiled, "Some how that doesn't surprise me about you." he told her, "You are very creative person, and it comes through in your cooking as well. The brunch you prepared for us was wonderful." he complemented her then said, "You mentioned my being raised by wealthy parents." he commented, "My parents did come from old money and we had servants growing up so I didn't really spend much time in the kitchen. In fact I can not really remember the last time I have really was in my kitchen." he admitted.

"Well if you keep hanging around with me I will fix that." she told him. "I love to cook and I bet I could teach you your way around the kitchen."

He smiled, "I think I would like that very much." he told her, "Now I have a question for you?" he said as he leaned back against the counter. "How did you know my family was wealthy? Have you been spying on me?" he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, " No, I am afraid my spying skills fail miserable." she told him as she lead the way into her father's study. She motioned for him to sit down while she opened up her laptop and pulled up her research on her computer. "Remember I said I had a surprise for you?" she told him.

He shook his head, "I do remember that yes." he told her. "You said it had to do with my history."

Elizabeth scanned through several pages until she came to the one she was looking for. "It does." she told him. "When I was reading through the old guest registry for Netherfield, I came across this woman who had the same last name as you, Amelia Granger." she told him. "I looked her up and found out that not only did she stay here at Netherfield visiting with her family, but while she was here she met Prince Edward II. The royal family was here at the same time, apparently their families moved in the same circle and Amelia later went on to marry the prince." she explained, "She came from a huge family, in fact she had five older brothers and two younger sister. Her father was very wealthy, he was a land owner and nobleman. So it is possible that you are a distant relative of the prince and that is why you look so much alike." she told him. "Your great, great-grandfather could be the brother of Princess Amelia." she told him. "I realized their might be a connection when I saw your name as one of the members listed on the board of directors to the Granger family trust." she told him as she flipped open another page. "I tried to find some old paintings of the family, but I was unable to online. I bet if you did further research in the city you would be able to find out more."

Will read over the names on the guest registry for Netherfield dating back at least four generations. He scanned down the line and saw the name of his great, great-grandmother, Amelia Granger. He took in a deep breath, he knew it was time to tell her the truth, "Elizabeth I need to tell you something." he began to say. "The truth is Princess Amelia was in fact my..." he was just about to tell her when Charles and Jane came back inside.

"Lizzy are you coming, the water is lovely. You don't want to miss this beautiful day staying indoors." Jane told them both.

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, "We will be right there." she told her as the two went back outside.

She turned back toward Will, "I know its only a slim chance that you might be any relation to the royal family, but still you said you enjoyed history and I just wanted to share that with you." she told him.

He took in a deep breath, "Thank you for taking the time to look into all this for me." He was truly moved by the effort she took in wanting to share this with him. "It means a lot to me." he told her as she turned off her computer. "I know your sister is waiting for us, but perhaps later we could talk." he suggested realizing perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell her. He needed to do it when they were completely alone. After all he had no way of knowing how she would react.

"Of course." she told him as she took his hand in hers and pulled him along, "Come on, I want to show you my backyard."

Will followed her out the back door and on to the porch. He stopped and looked out across the beach. "This is so beautiful, it must have been amazing growing up here." he told her.

"It was." She said taking in a deep breath. "Ready to go swimming?" she asked as they made their way down toward the water. She stopped just before going in and pulled off her skirt.

Will tried not to stare, but she was very beautiful and she looked amazing in her one piece swim suit. It wasn't so revealing as some he had seen Caroline wear. Elizabeth swim suit revealed just enough to pique his interest without looking to revealing. He pulled off his shirt and slipped off his shoes, "I haven't really spent too much time swimming in the ocean before." he told her feeling nervous all the sudden, although he couldn't really explain why. "I seem to remember someone warning me about waves or currents around this area."

Elizabeth came over and took his hand in hers, "Come on, I promise its fine." she told him. "You are perfectly safe with me. I know this area very well." she told him as they stepped into the water and began wading out into the surf.

Will looked over at her, "Maybe I should just put myself into your hands then?" he told her as he pulled her just a little closer to him.

"I promise if you do I won't let anything happen to you." She said softly as they made their way a little further out.

She could see he wasn't exactly comfortable in the water, "I promise once you get used to swimming in the ocean you won't ever want to settle for a swimming pool again." she told him then said, "Plus in the ocean I can teach you how to surf."

He looked at her, a shocked expression came over his face, "Do you really know how to surf?" he asked her.

She laughed, "yes." she pulled him out further into the water with her. "What kind of beach bum would I be if I didn't know how to surf."

Will shook his head, "You are an amazing woman Elizabeth Bennet." he told her. "Every minute I spend with you I find myself more and more intrigued and fascinated by you."

She blushed a bright red, "You keep saying such sweet thing, and I am going to believe you actually mean it." she teased him as she let go of his hand and swam a little further away.

Will looked around him, it truly was a beautiful place. The water was cool and refreshing compared to the hot summer sun beating down on them. He stood there watching her swim for several moments. She passed by him and began to swim back toward the beach. She was beautiful, he loved being here with her, he loved spending time with her. For the first time in his life he was truly able to be himself. In that moment he made up his mind, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to get to know her more, he wanted her to meet his sister and the only way that could happen, was he had to tell her who he was.

"Come on you won't get use to how the waves feel or the current if you don't try to come out more." she teased him.

Will turned toward her and was just about to swim after her when the view of the house caught his attention. The house was older and in need of some repair, but he could see why Elizabeth loved living here. The beach was perfect, soft white sand ran all the way up to the back of the house with the deep blue ocean as far as you could see. He imagined what it must have been like for Elizabeth playing here as a little girl. She probably loved being outside in the sand and surf from a very early age. His eyes narrowed a bit as he turned toward the cliffs, "I have been here before?" he suddenly said out loud.

Elizabeth swam up next to him, "What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"This cliff, and the house…" Will repeated what he said as he looked from one to the other. "I have been here before."

Elizabeth laughed, "I don't think so." she told him. "This is a private beach area, it's not open to the public."

Will looked back over toward the cliff again. It all looked so familiar to him, "I know I have been here before." he told her as he pointed over to the cliffs, "On the other side of that rock face is a small inlet, when the tide is out you can actually go up into the cove. There are caves up there, or at least I was told there are."

Elizabeth looked over in the direction he was pointing, "Yes, when the tide is out you can get around the ledge and into the cove, but it can be really tricky." She told him.

"I know, I remember…it was just before the tide was do to come back in and there was a little…" he turned and looked at her "It was you." He said softly.

"Me…what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked trying to make sense of what it was he was saying.

"You said you have lived here your whole life?" He repeated to her. "So it had to be you. I made my way out around these cliffs and I was exploring around the inlet. I got stuck some how and you came and helped me. You told me if I didn't let a girl save me I was going to drown." He told her remembering the day more clearly.

Elizabeth laughed and looked into his eyes, "There was a boy, he said his name was Fitz and he did get caught in the sand, his foot was wedge beneath the rocks."

Will shook his head, "And you dug me out, then we ran back up to your porch just as high tide came in." he remembered it all so clearly now.

"Why did you say your name was Fitz?" she asked him.

He laughed, "You said your name was Beth." he reminded her.

She laughed, "Oh that's right, I did." she remembered, "I was going through this phase when I wasn't sure what name I wanted to go by. Beth didn't last for very long."

"Fitz was a childhood nickname that I thankfully out grew." he told her.

Elizabeth turned and looked up at him, "How funny that we would meet again after all these years." she told him. "It must be fate."

Will reached out and wrapped his arms around her, "I remember that you shared your lunch with me that day. I think it was a sandwich." he told her.

She smiled, "It was a grilled cheese to be exact." she reminded him.

He luaghed, "That's right." he remembered, he looked into her eyes and realized that was why they seemed so familiar to him. They were her eyes, the little girl who had saved him and treated him just like any other little boy. "I had such a good time talking with you. You were completely charming and told such amazing stories even then."

Elizabeth laughed, "I vaguely remember telling you about the pirates." she told him. "I was always making up stories about pirates."

Will stared down into her soft brown eyes, "Do you remember what else happened that day?" he asked her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not sure." she told him softly, "You'll have to refresh my memory for me..." she said, her mouth just inches away from his.

He whispered, "Well I told you, that you had the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen and then…".

She leaned in even closer to him and whispered softly, "I remember that, then what happened."

"Then I kissed you, it was the first kiss I had ever given…" he told her.

Elizabeth reached up and wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled his head down closer toward her, "It was the first kiss I had ever gotten…" she told him. Will leaned in, their lips brush against each others and just as they were about to kiss the sound of Charles and Jane calling out to them broke them apart.

Will let out a heavy, disappointed sigh, as he pulled back from her, "My friend seems to have the worst timing. I must remember to say something to him about that." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "As does my sister." she told him. Will reached his hand out to hers and she smiled and took hold of his as they made their way back up to the beach.

"Jane is going to teach me how to surf." Charles told them enthusiastically.

Jane looked at her sister, "Do you mind if I use your board Lizzy, its in better condition then mine?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I don't mind at all." she told them as she took a towel to dry off and handed another to Will.

Will looked over at Charles, "Are you sure you are up for it?" he asked his friend.

Charles looked at Jane, "I believe so." he told him as they turned and went to get the board.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "So what happened that summer?" she asked him. "You never came back around. I wondered what happened to you."

Will thought back to that vacation all those years ago, "It was the last family vacation I went on with my mother." he told her, "Not long after that trip her health began to decline and she died sometime later when I was still just a boy." he told her.

Elizabeth felt bad for him, "Oh I am sorry to hear that." she told him, "I hope coming here hasn't brought up to many painful memories." she told him.

He shook his head, "No, the memories I have of that time are very happy ones for me. I spent a great deal of time with my family, my mother in particular and I will always treasure that." he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled, "I am really glad your memories of this area are good ones." she told him.

He laughed, "It's strange really how the mind works. All these years later, I had forgotten that I very nearly drowned that day." he told her, "but I remember perfectly my mother's laugh while we where here. She laughed and had such a good time. I remember her being so happy to be with family."

"It is better to hold on the happy memories and to let go of those that hurt and cause us pain." Elizabeth told him.

He still held her hand in his, "I think that is there is much wisdom in that." he told her. Just then Charles called out and got their attention. They both laughed as he nearly fell off the board and into the water. Darcy looked over to Elizabeth and smiled, "This is not going to end well." he told her as they watched Jane teach Charles how to surf.

_Lord Blackwell_ was busy working in his office when the phone went off. "George, what have you been able to find out for me?"

Well I can tell you the prince isn't in Scotland." he told him as he set up his camera on a tripod.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked him.

"Because I am looking at him right now through a super zoom telephoto lens." he told him.

"IF he isn't in Scotland, then where is he?" Lord Blackwell wanted to know.

"Right now Prince Darcy is standing on the beach holding the hand of a very pretty young girl. We are at a private residence in Meryton." he told him as he took several pictures.

"Meryton, I knew he was still working on this tax relief idea of his." he told him in frustration. "Who is this girl he is with?"

"My sources have told me she is Elizabeth Bennet. Apparently he as been spending a lot of time with her since arriving several days ago." he told him, "He is staying at Netherfield Estate, with his friend Charles Bingly. That is how I was able to track him down. Once I realized he was here I simply paid an old friend a little extra to tell me where the prince was going to be today." he told him as he took a few more pictures, "The man in Scotland is just a decoy, the real prince is here looking rather relaxed and enjoying himself."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I will handle this from here." He told him.

Wickham took several more pictures, "Fine. Do you want me to stay here or come back to the city.?" he asked him.

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "Stay there for now." he told him. "I may have further need of your services." he told him.

"Alright," Wickham told him, then said, "As we agreed, these photos are mine to do with as I wish." he reminded him.

"Yes...yes just hold off on selling them until I have spoken to my partner." he told him. "I will get back to you later today."

Wickham agreed then hung up his phone. He glanced down at his watch, he knew Richard would be having the security detail come through again any time. He looked through the camera and focused in on Darcy and Elizabeth. "Just kiss her." he mumbled to himself hoping to get that million dollar shot the tabloids would pay top dollar for.


	10. Chapter 10

_It_ was just before two-thirty when Will and Charles left. Elizabeth watched as they drove off. Jane came up beside her, "Oh Lizzy I had such a wonderful time." she told her. "Charles really is very nice and I like him very much."

Elizabeth smiled, "Did he mention seeing you at the party tomorrow night?" she asked.

Jane smiled, "Yes he did." she told her, "In fact he asked if could be my escort for the evening. Of course I said yes."

"Oh Jane seeing how he looked at you I think mother may just be right this time." she teased her, "Perhaps he is only coming to the party to see you again so he can sweep you off your feet, steal you away to Darbyshire and marry you."

Jane laughed, "I know you are teasing me again Lizzy, but I don't care." she told her. "Besides I am not so sure I would mind being swept away by Charles. He is very handsome and so kind."

Elizabeth smiled, and turned to go back inside the house, "Today really was a perfect day." she told Jane, "Fate played a part in both our lives. You got to spend time with Charles, who I am sure is so captivated by your beauty and charm that it will not matter one bit that mother can be..." she paused searching for just the right word to use. "difficult."

"You know I don't believe in fate Lizzy." Jane told her again.

Elizabeth smiled, "You will when I tell you what I learned today about Will." she told her.

Jane shook her head, "I don't think there is anything you can say that will convince me that there is some force out there working to draw people together." she laughed then said, "And you don't really believe it yourself, either."

"I most certainly do." she told her. "I write about fate in all my stories and how destiny works to bring about true love."

"You also write about pirates, ghosts, and fairy princesses." Jane responded back. "Next you will tell me you believe they are all real as well."

"That is not true." Elizabeth laughed, "I have never written one word about fairy princesses." she told her then said, "You have to listen to what I discovered today then we will see if I have made a believer out of you or not."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Fine."

Elizabeth smiled then said, "Will was the little boy I met all those years ago on the beach. The one I saved from drowning. It was him."

Jane eyes opened wider, she was clearly astonished. She looked at her sister, "How do you know that he was the little boy?" she asked her. "How can you be sure?"

"When we were on the beach he remembered being here before." Elizabeth explained, "He remembered everything, every detail about that day. He even remembered giving me my first kiss." she laughed. "Seeing the house and the beach it all came rushing back to him and he remembered meeting me before." she told her then challenged, "So now tell me what do you have to say, have I made a believer out of you?"

Jane didn't know what to say, "Perhaps fate really does play a part." she mumbled out loud. "Lizzy this is truly astonishing that he should be the boy you saved all those years ago and now you meet him again after so much time has passed. To think the little boy who gave you your first kiss just came walking out of the trees one morning, and you were there to help him find his way again."

Elizabeth smiled it was clear she was pleased with herself, "I made a believer out of you, haven't I?" she teased her.

Jane shook her head, "perhaps you have." as she walked into the living room.

Elizabeth followed after her, "Oh I have just one more thing I wanted to tell you." she said, "Will was about to kiss me for the second time this afternoon when you and Charles interrupted us. Perhaps you could work on your timing just a little." she teased her.

Jane looked at her sister with sad eyes pretending to be sympathetic, "Oh Lizzy, I am sorry did we spoil a moment?" she teased her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes as a matter a fact you did." she laughed, "Will was actually recreating our first kiss and it was almost perfect until we heard you and Charles calling out." she told her sister then said, "Actually that was the second time Charles has interrupted us and kept Will from kissing me." she told her, "Really Jane you must promise me at tomorrow nights party if Will even looks remotely like he is going to kiss me, and Charles is around to interrupt you will do what every is necessary to keep him busy."

Jane smiled, "Well I could just stop Charles from interrupting the two of you, by kissing him instead."

"Perfect, then I will get my kiss from Will and you can have your first kiss from Charles." Elizabeth told her.

Jane looked over at the clock, it was almost three pm, "You know mother will be back any time now." she told her.

Elizabeth glanced over at the clock, "Is that a problem?" she asked her.

"It will be if we are here and have no dress." she told her. "She will want to know why we didn't come to the salon and we came back here instead."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "You are probably right. Maybe we should leave now, I know what dress I want, we could go and get it and still be back long before Collins shows up." she told her as she walked over and grabbed her keys.

_Darcy _waited for Richard in the study, he wanted to talk with him and clear the air between them. He realized now more than ever he was developing real feelings for Elizabeth and he had to tell her the truth about himself and why he really was in Meryton. Spending time with her, realizing how much he wanted to continue seeing her made it all to clear, he had made a mistake not telling her sooner. The sound of Richard voice interrupted his thoughts

"I trust you had a nice time today your highness?" he asked in a tone that gave little doubt he was still angry with the prince.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard please come in and sit down. I know your angry with me. I am even willing to admit it is deserved, but I need to talk to you." he told him as he looked up from his desk. Richard closed the door then walked over and sat down.

"You have been right all along. I should have told Elizabeth after that first day who I really was." Darcy began to tell him. "I have waited so long now, I don't know how to tell her." he admitted. "Today when I was with her I tried to tell her. I wanted to tell her, but then Charles and her sister came back in and..."

"You left without telling her who you really are." Richard concluded.

"Yes." Darcy admitted. "She found a guest registry for Netherfield Estate that went pretty far back. My great, great-grandmother was listed as a guest. It was around the time that she and my great, great-grandfather began courting." he told him. "Elizabeth saw her last name and suggested the reason I look like the prince is because I maybe related to the royal family though a brother to Queen Amelia."

"What did you tell her?" Richard asked.

"I was just about to tell her the truth but that is when Charles and Jane came in, so I left it." he told him as he shook his head, "Richard being with her has been like a breath of fresh air. I really care about her and I feel like I may have blown it by not telling her sooner. I don't want to lose her, but how do I tell her now." he asked him.

Richard didn't know what to say, "Darcy, at the risk of sounding like a broken record you just have to come out with it and tell her the truth." he told him.

Darcy smiled when he thought about how they spent their day. "You know she actually had me doing dishes today. We did the dishes together just like any other couple would. She didn't even think twice about it, just handed me the box of soap and put me to work."

Richard could see for the first time just how much his cousin had fallen for this girl. "That must have been quite the site to see." he laughed then asked, "Do you even know how to do dishes or run a dishwasher?"

Darcy looked over at him and shook his head, "No, I told her I didn't know how the machine worked and she showed me. It was such a wonderful feeling in that moment, to share something so simple with her." he looked down at his desk, "That's just it though, the moment was real because she didn't know who I was. If she had known I was Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy, heir to the throne and soon to be king, she would never have asked me to wash dishes, or explore abandoned rooms with me, or go on walks along the cliff side." he told him. "Or tell me wonderfully imaginative stories."

Richard tried to keep his frustration in check,"Darcy you don't know how she would have treated you if she knew the truth, because you didn't give her a chance. You lied to her this whole time and assumed she would react differently to you, because of your experiences in the past." he told him then added, "Now I am not saying you don't have a right to be suspect of people's motivations because of who you are, but what I have tried to tell you is that if you really like this girl then give her a chance. Tell her who you are now and work it out from this point forward. Have a little faith and trust."

Darcy knew he was right, good or bad he had to come clean. He could not go on pretending to be Will Granger forever. "I want to tell her in person, but I won't be seeing her until tomorrow night at the party." Darcy commented, "Can you arrange for me to have some time alone with her?" he asked. "Just so I can explain everything to her, and then as you said let her decide where we go from there. Perhaps I can suggest a meeting with her tomorrow morning. We could meet when she takes her walk. I know it is short notice, but I don't want to tell her at the party where there will be so many people. I need some time alone with her."

Richard leaned back against the sofa. "I can make it happen. Send her a text, ask to meet in the morning. I can get my old fatigues out and crawl through the brush one more time." he told him just as a knock came to the door.

Darcy called out, "Come in."

Charles opened the door, "Darcy, I was hoping to find you and Richard here together." he told him. "I am afraid I have some news that will make tomorrow evening a bit more difficult to work out."

Darcy heart sank, he knew by the look on Charles face what he was about to say. "Caroline is coming." he guessed.

Charles shook his head, "I am afraid so. She left a message on my phone and apparently she and Louisa will be arriving tomorrow morning. They will want to attend the party with us."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you Charles for letting us know." he told him.

Charles could see he friend was disappointed, "I have of course told her you are planing to be here, but that she is to tell no one and that you don't want the media knowing where you are."

Richard stood up, "I will go make arrangements for Georgiana and the decoy to leave Scotland at once. I will make excuses about a last-minute conflict of scheduling that was just realized. The press will be notified of your leaving to return to Pemberley."

"So the usual story?" Darcy commented.

"Yes." he told him. "Once the press hears about the decoy leaving we will go to full media black out until after the party." he turned to Charles, "Please remind the staff as well, if anyone asks the prince arrived sometime late in the night."

Charles shook his head, "I will make sure they know." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Thank you Richard." he said. "Charles you should know, I am going to meet with Elizabeth in the morning when I take my walk. I am going to tell her who I am." he told him. "Do you think you can keep Caroline occupied so she doesn't ask a lot of questions?"

Charles laughed, "Even if they really do arrive early, I doubt it will be that early." he told him then said, "If it makes any difference to you Darcy, I do believe Elizabeth to be a very understanding girl. I think once you tell her and she has time to consider why you kept who you are from her, she will come round."

Darcy smiled, "I hope so." was all he said.

_It _was just before six when their guest arrived at the Bennet household. Elizabeth did as her mother asked and put on something nice, she wore her pale yellow dress with the short sleeves. She fixed her hair, then came downstairs just after their cousin arrived. "this is our second eldest daughter, Elizabeth." Mrs. Bennet introduced her, "This is your cousin, William Collins."

Mr. Collins came over and shook her hand, "You may call me William, if you like. I try not to get to caught up in formality with people." he told her.

Mrs. Bennet laughed, "Come now Collins, we are not people, we are all family." she pretended to scold him.

He turned and smiled, "You are absolutely correct in that assertion Aunt Fanny." he said. "Of course it will take some time to get to know each other better, but I believe my coming now offers us just such opportunity."

Elizabeth could tell he had been raised predominately by a woman, his mannerisms were very pronounced, very formal and exaggerated. It was as if he went to great extreme in every gesture he made. Even though he said he didn't get caught up in formality, he went out of his way to speak and behave in the most formal ways.

"Did you hear me Elizabeth?" Collins repeated himself, "I asked when your next book would be coming out?"

Elizabeth shook her head and cleared her thoughts, "Oh not until late this year, possibly early next year." she told him.

"Well I look forward to reading it when it does." he told her. "After Aunt Fanny told me you were a published author I wasted no time in seeking out your books and bought them. I am already finished reading through the first one and have started the second." he continued on, "I must say I loved your story, and the way the hero won the heart of his true love was very emotional. I do so like a happy ending." he concluded with saying. "In fact, my hope in coming here to see you Uncle James and presenting you with this offer we will all very soon be celebrating our own happy ending in the closing of this deal."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Well unfortunately life does not always result in the perfect happy ending for everyone does it." he told him as he ate his dinner.

Collins eyes narrowed, "I am afraid I don't understand?" he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "What my father means is that what some may consider a happy ending, may in fact be a tragedy for another." she explained, then as a way of changing the subject, "Tell me why is it you go by the last name of Collins and not by your fathers last name, Bennet?"

Collins smiled proudly, "Oh, I do use Bennet for legal documents and such, but my mothers maiden name is Collins and it is actually my middle name, William Collins Bennet." he said as a way of explaining.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I see, but why do you not call yourself Bennet?" She asked again. "Is there some reason you prefer the name Collins to Bennet?"

He cleared his throat a little, "It's not that I prefer one name over the other," he began to say, "It's just that my mother prefers I use her sir name over my fathers. The Collins family comes from a place of very high standing in the social circles we keep. She wanted me to have every advantage when I entered into my studies so it was decided I would go by the name more recognizable to others."

"So you use Collins because you feel it gives you some advantage, because of the things others in your family have done?" Elizabeth asked him trying to understand.

"Well I must say it has opened more than a few doors for me." he told her rather proudly. "I don't know if your father mentioned it or not, but I work for Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She is the aunt to Prince Darcy and has very close ties to the royal family. Coming to work for her has gone a very long way in accelerating my career."

"I see, so instead of working hard and making a name for yourself, you chose to use the work of others to further your own career?" Elizabeth commented. As soon as she spoke the words she felt Jane's hand grab hold of her underneath the table.

Collins cleared his throat again, "I suppose that is one way you could look at it." he sounded a bit annoyed, "The simple truth is I was always much closer to my mother growing up then I was with my father. I chose to use her name as a way to honor her."

Elizabeth smiled, she knew it, Collins was what would typically be described as a momma's boy. She wanted to say more, but chose to heed her sister warning instead, "Well I am sure it makes your mother very happy that you honor her in such a way. Mother's especially, can be so moved by such gestures."

Collins demeanor changed, he seemed more at ease, "Yes that is exactly how I have always viewed it." he commented then went back to slurping his soup. The rest of dinner went on much the same. Collins talked endlessly about his life in the city, the advantages it offered and how privileged he was to be working with Lady Catherine at such a young age. "I don't mind sharing with you that my job performance somewhat hinges on how well I am able to broker some of these deals while I am here in Meryton." he told them all. "So I hope you don't mind if I impose upon you, and ask for introductions to some of your neighbors?"

Before her father could answer her mother said, "Oh of course we will be happy to introduce you." she told him. "In fact our very dear friends the Lucas's are giving a party on Friday evening, you should stay and come along with us."

Collins smiled, "Well I did pack a bag in the event such an offer was made, so I will be very happy to stay on a few days." he told her. "As I said this will give us all an opportunity to get to know one another better."

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "Of course I will be happy to put you up at the hotel my daughter Mary works for." he said making it clear that he was not welcome to stay with them at Longbourn. "I think you will be very comfortable there."

"Yes of course." Collins said somewhat annoyed. He had hoped to stay at Longbourn and poke his nose around a little more. "I imagine the hotel will be very nice. I am only sorry it will not offer the same kind of opportunity to get to know each other as my staying here might have done."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, but just think of the opportunities it will give you to meet other people from Meryton." she reminded him. "As you said you do want to do a good job for Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Mary cleared her throat, "The Westwind is actually one of the nicest in hotels in Meryton." she told him. "We have very love rooms and views of the seaside."

Collins smiled, "Well that may not always be the case." he suggested. "I don't think I would be breaking Lady Catherine's trust in telling you that she has wonderful plans for the redevelopment of your little town. Plans that will make everyone very rich." he said.

Mary didn't hold back, "I know I speak for many of Meryton's residence when I say we would rather have our beaches and shorelines remain as they are. Not everyone is enticed by the love of money." she told him.

"Hush Mary no one wants to hear you carry on about preserving the countryside." Mrs. Bennet snapped at her.

Elizabeth jumped in to defend her sister, "Well I think Mary brings up a valid point." she told them, "For example if my father were to agree to sell Longbourn to Lady Catherine, what would happen to the business our grandfather and great-grandfather worked so hard to build? What would happen to this house?" she asked Collins, "The house your father lived in as a boy?"

Collins feigned a smile, "Sometimes we have to do away with the old to make way for the new." he told her. "Of course I can understand there being a certain attachment to Longbourn. You have lived here your whole life, but for me I have no such feelings." he admitted. "As I said I have always been closer to my mother and her side of the family."

Elizabeth wanted to say more, but her father pushed himself away from the table. "Perhaps now would be a good time for you and I to go over this offer of Lady Catherine's." he told Collins.

Collins smiled, "Yes of course." he said practically tripping over himself to get up from the table. "I think your going to find it a very fair offer." he said as they left the dinning room.

Mrs Bennet took in a deep breath and smiled. It was clear she was very pleased with the way things were going. "I don't think it will be too much longer before your father gives in and sells." she told them. "Then we shall all move to the city."

Elizabeth got up from the table. "I have had enough company for one night." she told them. "I am going for a walk along the beach."

Jane let go of her hand as Elizabeth stood up and headed toward the door. She turned to her mother and changed the subject before she could object to Lizzy's leaving the house before their guest did. "Mother I found a new dress for tomorrow's party as well. Its a very deep green, I think it will set off my eyes perfectly."

Elizabeth knew what Jane was doing, she knew she wanted to give her the time and space she needed to regain her composure. As she closed the door she heard her mother enthuse about how pretty Jane would look. She shook her head in frustration over how quickly the day had deteriorated. "It was such a beautiful day until Collins came round." she mumbled to herself as she kicked at the sand. "What a completely unlikable, little man." she thought. She could just imagine him standing before Lady Catherine agreeing with her every word:

_**Of course Lady Catherine you are correct in wanting to tear down Longbourn Estate." He groveled before the older woman who was dressed in the latest fashions. "I told them it made little difference to me that my father grew up there. " he scoffed than said, "What is that to me, after all I was always closer to my dear mama then anyone else." **_

_**"Collins you must understand, I am bestowing my trust in you to deal with these matter because of the fine family you hail from. I have done my research and found that your family tree on your mother's side is filled with lawyers who are all very well-known and respected for doing exactly what they are told, when they are told and having no thoughts or opinions of their own. I want those who work for me to know their place and to be agree with everything I say. You seem ready to carry on the family tradition, I am sure your mother is very proud." Lady Catherine said as she stood towering over him. **_

**_Collins looked up at her Lady Catherine, "You are so right your ladyship, I am so lucky to find myself in such a position at such an early age, but then I always knew that if I dropped my mother's family name around enough someone with need of my special skill set would take notice. As always Lady Catherine I am willing to do what ever it takes to please you." he groveled some more._**

It was the sound of Mr. Bennet calling out to her that interrupted Elizabeth thoughts. "Yes." she called out to him as he came closer, "Is everything alright?"

Mr. Bennet smiled as he walked over to her. "Everything is fine. Collins is on his way to the hotel. Mary has called ahead to have a room made ready for him." he told her then said, "Like you, I felt a need for some fresh air." he told her.

She let out a small sigh, she knew there was little that could be done to persuade Collins into saving Longbourn for future generations of Bennet children. He was determined to sell and seemed willing to do just about anything to please Lady Catherine. She took in a deep breath and looked up at the stars in the sky. The moon was full, it was a beautiful night she hated the thought of her time here possibly coming to an end. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I just have to know what your thoughts are." she asked him, "Is it a very good offer?"

Mr. Bennet took her arm in his as they walked along the beach, "My nephew certainly seems to think it is." he told her then said, "And your mother thinks so too."

Elizabeth could see that her father didn't agree, "But you don't believe it is, do you father?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "No I do not." he told her. "The land this house sits on is worth three times the amount Lady Catherine is offering us and that does not include the business. It's clear Lady Catherine believes that I am as big a fool as my nephew, or she would not have insulted us with such a low ball offer."

Elizabeth looked over at her father and smiled, "I have to admit I am rather glad to hear it." she told him. "I have been struggling with the fear that it was going to be this really amazing offer, and I felt guilty for asking you to give it up and not sell. What did you tell Collins?"

"I told him the truth. I told him the property was worth more than was being offered and that I would not sell for so little." he told her. "He of course accused me of being sentimental and tried to say that the property values all around this area where only going down and that her ladyship's offer was most generous."

"He would say that." she commented. "I don't think I have ever met a person so willing to be self-debasing as Collins is."

"I am not surprised, his mother is a very domineering woman and my brother had little say in family affairs while he was alive." Mr. Bennet explained.

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked him. "Can Collins force you to sell?" she asked.

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I was concerned he might be able to before, but with such a low offer no judge in the country would force me to accept such a deal." he told her. "For now we are safe, but I don't expect Collins or Lady Catherine to give up soon and a good deal depends on what the prince does concerning the preservation laws regarding Meryton and the surrounding coast lines." he told her. "I suspect they will do their best to try again to get me to sell."

She smiled and wanted to lighten the mood, "Lady Catherine and cousin Collins are not the ones you have to worry about." she told him, "Its mother who will drive you crazy when you tell her you have turned down the offer."

Mr. Bennet raised his brow, and smiled. "Yes well I do not plan to tell her tonight." he told her as he patted her arm. "Tonight I am going to spend my time reading my mystery and enjoying my brandy." he told her as he guided them back up toward the house. "You run along now and get some rest. I hear from your mother it is to be a very exciting party tomorrow night."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment, "Father there is something more I wanted to tell you." she told him. "I met someone a few days ago and he will be at tomorrow nights party."

Her father smiled, "Yes I know." he commented, "You met with Mr. Granger, the friend of Mr. Bingleys."

She shook her head, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because he told me so when I met with him." he told her. "I spoke with him and Charles Bingley at great length about the proposal being made to change the land preservation laws in Meryton and the possibility of a tax relief package to spur growth in the area. He is a very quiet, thoughtful man, a bit reserved, but he did take the time to speak with me and tell me what a wonderful daughter I have."

She hoped he wasn't hurt, "I am sorry I didn't tell you about meeting Will sooner." she told him. "It's just that.."

Her father kissed her cheek, "Lizzy its alright, there is no need to explain." he told her, "Sometimes I like to have my little secrets from your mother too." he told her. "Like this evening, I am going to go straight to my study and enjoy my book. She of course believes I am weighing the options of this deal."

Elizabeth laughed, "Your secret is safe with me." she told him as they both went inside and quietly went past the living room. Mr. Bennet went to his study, locking the door behind him, and Elizabeth went up to her room with out her mother noticing. Once in her room, she walked over to her closet and pulled out her new dress. She had chosen this particular dress because it was a beautiful pale blue that would show off her tan and just a little of her figure. She knew Will had said he liked the color blue, she wondered if he would noticed she had chosen it out for him. Just as she slipped the dress off the hanger her phone went off. There was a text from Will. "I find myself wondering what you are doing at this moment? Are you free to talk or is it to late?"

She wrote back, "No, it is not to late, and yes I can talk." she wrote back as she walked over to her window seat to sit down. Moments later her phone rang. "Hello." she said trying not to sound to overly excited about talking to him.

Darcy loved the sound of her voice, "I hope you weren't busy. I just had this uncontrollable urge to hear your voice." he told her.

She smiled, "I'm not busy. I was only trying on a new dress for tomorrows party." she told him.

"Tell me about?" he asked her.

She laughed, "No, I think I will make you wait to see for yourself." she told him. "A girl needs to have some mystery about her."

"Another secret to be revealed later than." he teased her.

"Yes as I said I need to have something to entice you to come to the party." she told him.

He smiled, "I am already counting the minutes, eager to see you again. Of course you know this secret will cause me to lie awake all night thinking of you, imagining how you will look, and what you will wear." he told her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she continued to tease him.

He laughed, "No it would not be a bad thing at all." he told her. "In fact I find myself thinking of you often. I know without a doubt that I would be thinking of you tonight even if you didn't have a secret you are holding over my head."

Now it was Elizabeth turn to blush, "You are very charming Mr. Granger." she told him. "You almost make me forget myself."

"Is that a bad thing?" he put her question to her.

She laughed, "Only if you are keeping secrets from me. Your not secretly married, are you." she teased him.

Will mood changed suddenly, he couldn't help but feel guilty after hearing her say that. He knew she was only teasing, but it still brought to mind his need to tell her the truth. He took in a deep breath as his tone changed, "Elizabeth there is something I would like to speak with you about, something that I need to tell you." he began to say. "I have looked for a way to tell you these past two days..."

"Of course Will what ever it is you can tell me." she assured him.

"Not over the phone." he told her, "I would like to tell you in person. Could we meet by the tree in the morning, around 10:00?"

"Yes I will be there." she told him suddenly feeling very nervous herself.

"I should probably go, it is late." he told her. "See you in the morning."

"Good night." She said before hanging up the phone. She took in a deep breath and wondered what it was he wanted to tell her. His mood changed so suddenly she didn't really know what to make of it. "Now I am the one who will be up all night." she mumbled to herself as she put her dress back on the hanger and put it in her closet. She slipped on her pj and walked over to her window seat, she opened her window and took in a deep breath. She sat down and began to imagine what it was Will wanted to tell her:

_**She stood there on the top of the cliff waiting for him to come. It was just past nine when she heard the rustle of the trees as he came up the path. "Will, I have been waiting for you." she told him softly. "Is everything alright?"**_

_**He looked into her eyes and took her hand in his, "I'm so sorry if I made you worry." he told her. "I just had to speak with you, I couldn't keep this from you any longer."**_

_**Elizabeth searched his eyes, she could see this was a heavy burden weighing on him, "Oh Will what ever it is please tell me." she pleaded with him. For the first time she noticed how pale he was, how tired he looked.**_

_**He swallowed hard and lowered his gaze toward the ground, "Elizabeth I haven't been honest with you." he began saying, "I should have told you from the start, but then as we have grown closer I didn't know how to tell you."**_

_**She gently reached out her hand and lifted his chin, "Will just tell me. I'm listening and I promise no matter what it is it won't change things between us."**_

_**He reached up and gently brushed the hair from her face, "Elizabeth, I'm ill." he told her trying to hold back his emotions. "I am dying, in fact I have very little time left..." **_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and shook her head, "Good grief, it doesn't have to be bad news." she reminded herself as she cleared away the thoughts and took in a deep breath, "It could be good news." she told herself. She closed her eyes again and thought about what it could be:

_**Elizabeth was standing near the cliff waiting for Will to come when she heard a noise from the trees. She turned and saw Will standing there. He looked amazing, he smiled as he walked over toward her, "I couldn't sleep at all last night waiting for the morning to come so I could see you."**_

_**She looked into his eyes and smiled, "When you said you needed to speak with me alone I began to imagine all sorts of terrible things." she admitted. "I do hope everything is alright."**_

_**He took her hand in his, "Everything is wonderful. You are wonderful." he told her, "I just wanted to speak with you alone so I could finally do this without any interruptions." he whispered softly as he pulled her into his arms and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. **_

_**When their kiss came to an end she was breathless, she looked into his eyes and whispered softly, "I have been wanting you to do that." **_

_**Will held her close, "I can't explain it Elizabeth, but I just feel we were meant to be together. I know it has only been a few short days since we met, but I feel like I have known you my whole life." he told her as he gently kissed her lips, "I love you Lizzy." he told her before he captured her lips once again.**_

Elizabeth shook her head and opened her eyes, "He is not going to tell me he loves me." she mumbled to herself as she got up and walked over to her bed. "I mean, I like Will very much, but I am nowhere near ready for "I love you." she took in a deep breath and laid down. "Hopefully the news he wants to tell me is somewhere between tragic and unnerving." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

_Collin_ was just getting settled into his room when Lady Catherine called. He hurried to answer as he knew she didn't like being kept waiting, "Have you met with the Bennets yet?" she demanded to know as soon as he picked up.

"Yes, I had dinner with them just this evening and I must say that I am hopeful a deal can be made, but..." he started to say when she cut him off.

"Forget about that for the moment. I have just been informed that my nephew the prince is there in Meryton." she told him. "Apparently he has been spending time with one of the Bennet girls, her name is Elizabeth."

"I had no idea." he told her, "Nothing was said, no mention of his royal highness ever came up."

"That is because he does not wish for anyone to know he is there." she told him. "It is very possible this that Elizabeth person is lying for him for her own reasons."

"Well you can count on me Lady Catherine I will not say a word..." he began to say when she cut him off again.

"I don't want you to help him keep his presence a secret Collins. He is there to undermine my plans! I want you to find an opportunity to approach him in public and use your knowledge and connection to me to tell everyone who he really is." she snapped at him, "Then I want you to make sure this cousin of yours knows that the prince is to marry my daughter!"

"Of course Lady Catherine." he agreed to do what she asked.

"Make it very clear to Miss Bennet that any involvement the prince has had with her was meaningless, a passing flirtation, tell her as the prince he would never, could never marry a commoner!" she yelled through the phone.

"I will make sure she knows her place Lady Catherine." he told her.

"Good see that you do!" she told him then said, "I don't want you to waste time on this matter. Go and speak with Miss Bennet, say what ever you need to put and end to this situation!"

"I know exactly what you want me to do Lady Catherine. I will go to the Bennet home first thing in the morning." He told her.

"Call me at once after you have spoken with this girl." she told him. "I am counting on you. I will not have some impertinent nobody ruin all that I have worked for!"

"Of course Lady Catherine." He told her before hanging up the phone. He took in a deep breath and thought of how he should proceed. IT was clear that he must go to Longbourn first thing in the morning to speak with his cousin. He walked over and sat down, he thought about his cousin Elizabeth. Of all the Bennet girls he liked her the least, she was very intelligent, but thought entirely to highly of herself. He smiled, in a very strange way he was looking forward to his task of telling Miss Elizabeth Bennet that her little secret relationship with the prince had been discovered. He imagined the disappointment she would feel as he made it clear nothing would ever come of her attempts to be with the prince.


	11. Chapter 11

_It _was just after 9:30 when Elizabeth came downstairs. She hardly slept the night before, she kept thinking about how Will's mood had changed. She struggled all morning for the minutes to pass so that she could go and speak with him. She was just about to head out the front door to meet Will when her mother called out to her from the living room. "Lizzy please come in here."

Elizabeth was stunned that her mother would already be up. She went into the living room, "What is it mother?" she asked as her mother paced back and forth from one end of the room to the other.

"I'm not sure what is happening." her mother told her. "All I know is Collins called early this morning and said he was coming over." she told her.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Why?" she asked her.

"I don't know, your father wouldn't tell me." she told her as she walked over toward the study door. She leaned her head against the door and tried to listen. "They have been in there for the past fifteen minutes talking. I am sure something is wrong."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I am sure what ever it is father will tell us when he is ready." she told her as she turned to leave. "For now I am going for my walk and then I have some work to get down before the party this evening."

Mrs. Bennet called out after her, "No Lizzy, you have to wait here." she told her. "Mr. Collins came over wanting to speak with you, but your father insisted that he tell him what it was about first." she told her.

"Why would Collins want to speak with me?" she asked her.

Her mother shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but he seemed very determined. When your father insisted he speak with him first he was not at all happy."

Elizabeth glanced up at the clock, it was already going on ten. "Mother I have so many things that I need to get done today. I will speak with father about what ever it is Collins wanted later when I get back."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "No Lizzy you will wait here!" her mother warned her. "I know you are not happy about your father selling Longbourn, but I will not have you ruining this. Now you will wait here and hear Collins out, and if you have offended him in some way then you must apologize." she told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she knew full well if she just got up and walked out the door her mother would follow after her yelling the entire time. So she walked over and sat down on the pulled out her phone and typed in, "Can not come right now." then she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She waited a while to see if Will would respond, but after twenty minutes there was still no reply. She knew the reception on the cliffs was spotty at best and chances were he didn't get her message. She took in a deep breath and walked over toward the window. She was just about to protest again to her mother when a car pulled up the drive. She took in a deep breath, she knew it was Will, she recognized the car. "Someone is here to see me." she said as she walked over toward the door. "I will be right back in."

Mrs. Bennet hurried over to the window. She was impressed with the car, it looked to be very expensive. She was just about to follow Elizabeth out the door when Mr. Bennet and Collins came out of the study and into the living room.

Mr. Bennet looked over at his wife, "Has Lizzy come down yet?" he asked.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "She is out in the drive, someone has come to see her." she told him.

Collins stepped over to the window, he pulled back the curtain and smiled, "Why that is Prince Darcy himself!" he announced to them both.

Elizabeth recognized Will's car, "I am so sorry I didn't make it this morning. I sent you a text." she said trying to explain as he got out of the car and walked toward her. "My mother was insistent I wait to speak with a relative who showed up unexpectedly this morning."

Will walked over to her, "Its alright, really. I got your text" he told her, "I hope you don't mind my coming, but I really need to speak with you and it couldn't wait until tonight. In fact if it's alright I would like to speak with now in private."

"Of course." she said as she turned and saw another man get out of the car.

"Elizabeth before we talk I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam." Will said as Richard walked around the car toward them.

"Hello Elizabeth its very nice to finally meet you." he told her, "Will has not stopped talking about you."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's nice meeting you as well." she smiled. "Would you both like to come in?" she offered not knowing what else to do. This really was her worst nightmare, not only did she have to introduce Will to her mother, but her cousin was there as well.

Will shook his head, "Actually I would like to speak with you alone if that would be alright." he asked her. "It is important."

Elizabeth looked back over to Richard and then up into Will's eyes, "Yes that would be fine." she told him then said, "lets walk over toward the gardens." she suggested just as her father and Mr. Collins came out the door followed by her mother. She took in a deep breath, "Before we talk, may I introduce you to my family." she asked.

Will looked over to Richard then back to her, "Yes of course." he said reluctantly as they walked over toward the house.

Before Elizabeth could speak, Collins bowed down before Will, "Your royal highness, it is my honor to meet you." he told him. "I can not tell you how thrilled I was when your Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, called me this very morning to tell me of your being here in Meryton. Of course I was surprised to learn of this because the news was saying you were on your way to Pemberley. Of course she was most anxious that I come here and speak with my uncle at once on a matter that could not wait. We were just about to speak with my dear cousin Elizabeth when you arrived." he explained.

Before Will could say anything Elizabeth said, "Collins this is not the prince." she told him. "This is a friend of Mr. Bingley. He is staying at Netherfield and this is his cousin..."

Collins stood up and extending his hand, "Yes I know Mr. Richard Fitzwilliam, the prince's bodyguard and head of security." he said. "It is truly an honor to meet you both. Lady Catherine speaks of you both with such high regard. She is always speaking of her two favorite nephews."

Elizabeth looked over at Will, she smiled, she felt so embarrassed by her cousins actions, "I am really sorry about this." she told Will then said, "Collins this is Will Granger, he is not the prince. You are mistaken" she told him again.

Collins shook his head, he rolled his eyes at her, "Cousin Elizabeth, I know I may not be as observant as you like to think yourself to be, but I do know this is Prince Darcy, and his cousin Richard. I am not the one who is mistaken here, you are. I should know what they look like, after all their portraits hang in Lady Catherine's main gallery just outside my office, and I walk past them very nearly every day." he told her.

Mr. Bennet could see Elizabeth had no idea what was going on. He cleared his throat, "I believe you came to speak with my daughter." he said taking charge of the situation. "Is that correct?" he asked.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes Mr. Bennet, it is." he told him.

Mrs. Bennet turned toward Darcy as the realization of who he really was hit her. She bowed, "If you would like to come in your highness, we can have Hill prepare tea." she offered. "Of course we are honored to have you here. Elizabeth should have told us you were coming we would have..."

Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes, he could see the confusion there. He turned to Mrs. Bennet and said, "Thank you Mrs. Bennet for your kind offer, but I would like to speak with Elizabeth." he told her.

Mr. Bennet took his wife by the arm and pulled her along with him. "I believe the prince came to speak with Lizzy alone." he commented as he pulled her back inside with him. "Come along Collins." he called out.

Collins bowed down again, "Truly this is an honor. I will tell Lady Catherine that this whole misunderstanding is being cleared up." he said then he turned to Elizabeth, leaned closer to her and whispered, "I did not mean to embarrass you just now cousin with my superior knowledge in this matter. I can see by the look on your face that you were not aware that you had befriended the prince." he said trying to rub her nose in the fact that he was right.

Elizabeth looked at Collins, she was still confused by what was happening. The idea that they were all calling Will the prince and he wasn't correcting them, left her heart pounding in her chest. Before she could say anything Richard motioned for Mr. Collins to come back inside along with him. "Mr. Collins if you would be so kind to introduce me to the Bennets, perhaps we could get some of that tea Mrs. Bennet mentioned" he said as they walked in together.

"Elizabeth could we take that walk in the garden now?" Will asked her. He knew she was hurt, he could see it in her eyes.

She looked up at him, a thousand questions ran through her mind. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Yes." was all she said as he took her arm in his and guided her in the direction of the gardens.

When they were out of hearing he stopped and turned her toward him, "I am sorry you found out this way." he told her. "I wanted to speak with you myself. I wanted to tell you the truth."

She fought back the tears that stung her eyes, "This is what you were coming to tell me this morning?" she said softly trying to keep her voice even. "You really are the ..." she couldn't even finish speaking.

"Yes I am Prince Darcy." he told her. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I just didn't know how."

She closed her eyes as she pulled away from him, she turned and began walking again. She was stunned, she had no idea that he was anyone other than who he claimed to be. She thought about what Mary told her and how she had dismissed itl. All at once she felt angry and hurt, "It would have been nice if you had told me sooner." she said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

He walked over to her, he took her hand in his, "Elizabeth I know your upset." he began to say, "I had my reasons for not telling you who I was."

"What would those be exactly?" she asked trying to understand why he would lie to her.

"I didn't tell you at first because I was here trying to..."

The realization of why he was there suddenly hit her, "You were here because of the tax relief plan and your Aunt Catherine's desire to buy Longbourn." she accused him. "You were here for her? Is that why you spoke to my father?"

He shook his head, "No!" he told her emphatically. "Not at all. I came here to speak with Mr. Lucas and the business owners in this area. I came to find out what it is they really wanted to see happen, its their property and I wanted them to have a voice in the decision process. I promise you I did not come here for my aunt. I came on my own." he told her. "I didn't tell anyone who I really was because I believed it would better help me gain a true understanding of the situation without people knowing who I was."

"So meeting me that day near the cliffs.." she began to say, "That was just.." she tried to think, to understand the connection.

"That was just the wonderful hand of fate playing her part and bringing the two of us together again after so long." he told her, "Elizabeth when I first met you, and you didn't know who I was it was the most wonderful feeling in my life." he told her. "You were so real, so completely normal with me and I just never experienced that before. All my life people have treated me different, treated me special because I am the prince. With you it was different and I didn't want to let go of that." he told her.

"So you lied to me." she told him.

He shook his head, "I didn't technically lie to you." he teased her trying to lighten the mood. "I never said I wasn't the prince, I just didn't confirm that I was when you commented about the resemblance."

She felt angry, "This isn't funny! It's not a joke!" she snapped at him. "I trusted you." she pulled her hand away from him again.

He could see he had made a mistake, "No!" he shook his head, "You are right this isn't a joke." he told her, "And I am sorry." he told her, "I don't know what else to say. I should have told you sooner, but I am here telling you now."

"Why didn't you tell me, we have spent this past week together every day." she reminded him, "You had multiple chances to tell me, but you didn't. Why?"

He took in a deep breath, "Because at first I didn't know you very well. I didn't know if I could trust you, but then as I have gotten to know you I didn't want to risk losing your friendship." he told her honestly.

She shook her head, "Why would telling me change anything? Why would it matter?" she asked him.

"Because it always does." He said letting out a heavy sigh, "Elizabeth I wanted to get to know the real you and I wanted you to know the real me without all the baggage that my being a prince brings along with it."

She shook her head, "But I don't know you." she told him as tears rolled gently down her cheek.

"Of course you do," he tried to tell her.

"How can you say that when the entire time we were together you were lying to me about who you are." she asked him. "You were never really being yourself, how could you be when you were lying about the biggest part of your life? No wonder your answers always seemed so guarded."

He could see how hurt she was, "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." he told her again, "It was selfish on my part, completely selfish." he continued, "I found myself really beginning to care about you and I just didn't want the media, or all the gossip to get started. I wanted to just go on being..."

Elizabeth looked up at him suddenly, "My mother!" she mumbled out loud as the realization that her mother was probably already on the phone to everyone in Meryton. "Oh Will I need to go." she told him as she turned to leave.

Will grabbed her hand, "Elizabeth please I don't want to leave things like this." he pleaded with her. He didn't understand why she so suddenly had to leave. "Please talk to me."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, "I need a little time. I need to figure some things out." she told him. "We could talk more later."

Will shook his head, "Of course." he agreed, "At the party this evening, will you still come?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Yes I will come." she told him as he let go of her hand. She looked into his eye for a moment longer then she turned and went inside the house.

Richard was waiting near the car when Darcy came back over. "Darcy give her time, she only just found out who you are." he tried to encourage him.

Darcy got into the car, "Richard she was so hurt, and I am not really sure she will ever trust me again."

Richard took in a deep breath, "How did you leave things?"

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "She said she needed a little time, that she would speak with me at the party this evening."

Richard smiled, "Well then you still have a chance." he told him.

"You think so?" he asked his cousin then said, "Why is it, that I finally find the perfect girl in the world for me, and now through my own stupidity I am about to lose her."

_Elizabeth_ hurried back into the house, as soon as she opened the door she could hear her mother carrying on. She was talking rather loudly on the phone about the prince being at her house, "Yes he really is Prince Darcy, and he is here speaking with my Lizzy. They are out in the gardens even now!" she said her voice filled with excitement.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and was just about to go upstairs when the door to her fathers study opened, and Mr. Collins came out.

"I had hoped to speak with you myself Elizabeth, but your father seems determined." he told her in a rather snide voice. He narrowed his eyes a bit and smiled, "A small piece of advice cousin, it is best not to think so highly of yourself that you actually begin to think your above the station you were born to in life. Remember you are only a commoner. Even if Prince Darcy paid some attention to you he means nothing by it."

Mr. Bennet called out, "Good-bye Collins!"

Elizabeth was just about to say something when her father called her in, "Lizzy please come in here and close the door."

Mr. Collins smiled, "I will leave you until this evening then." he said as he made his way over to the door. He knew he had said enough to convince his Uncle to put a stop to any further involvement that Elizabeth might have with the prince. Lady Catherine would be so thrilled, and after he spent the evening sharing with all the neighbors about how Elizabeth was duped into believing the prince was a commoner the Bennets would surely want to sell, if for no other reason then to be away from such a humiliating situation. Collins left the Bennet's feeling very pleased with himself.

Elizabeth walked into her fathers study, she looked up at him as he walked over to her. Her eyes filled with tears all over again, "Oh how could I have been so stupid." she cried as she ran into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder.

Mr. Bennet wrapped his arms around her, "Lizzy tell me whats going on." he said as they walked over to the couch and sat down together.

Elizabeth spent the next twenty minutes filling him in on the events of the past week. How she happened to meet Will and the time they spent together. "The worst part of it is I had no idea he was the Prince, even when Mary said she believed him to be I was convinced otherwise. I told her she was wrong."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "How could you know, meeting him like that walking through the forest." he told her, "I would not have suspected him to be the prince. Besides he did a very good job of fooling everyone with the news media flashing pictures daily of him in Scotland, no one here suspected it was him." he assured her, "I told you I met with him and Mr. Bingley and I did not know he was the prince."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, "Thank you father for saying so, but I feel as if I should have known." she told him as she wiped her eyes, "What did you speak with him about, when you met with him and Charles Bingley? I know you said it was about the tax relief plan and land preservation laws that are being reviewed."

He father stood up and moved over to his desk, "We talked about how Meryton might be helped by way of tax relief for some business owners so that they might be able to reinvest in their properties. There was also discussion of some projects being done to help bring in new businesses." he told her, "After he told me the two of you had met he seemed particularly interested in knowing if I had any interest in selling to Lady Catherine?" he mentioned.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath, "What did you tell him?" she asked.

"I told him the truth, I said this was my family home and I would prefer not to part with it before I am forced to because of my fathers will." Mr. Bennet told her.

"What did he say to you after that?" she asked him.

Mr. Bennet thought for a moment, "I believe he said he could understand the feeling and devotion I held for my family home. He might have said something about feeling the same way about his own family home." he told her then said, "Tell me Lizzy what did he say to you this morning when you were alone with him in the gardens?"

She shook her head, "Just that he was sorry for lying to me, that he did not mean to hurt me." she told him. "I asked him if he had come here on behalf of his Aunt, "Lady Catherine, but he insisted that was not true. He said he wanted to speak with people of Meryton without them being influenced by who he is. He said meeting me was just by chance."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Now that is interesting." he mumbled softly.

"What is?" she asked him, "What is interesting?"

Mr. Bennet got up and went to his window, "The reasons for the early morning visit from your cousin was to come here and inform you personally on her ladyship's instructions that Prince Darcy was in fact engaged to be married to her daughter, Anne de Bourgh. She wanted it made very clear that any involvement he has had with you should not be misunderstood to be anything else other than polite friendship. I got the impression she was not at all pleased about the prince spending time with you."

Elizabeth felt a sudden stab of pain in her heart, "Do you think it is true?" she asked her father. She held back the tears forming in her eyes, "Do you think he is engaged?"

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "Lizzy upon first meeting the man I considered him to be a little distant, a bit aloof, very intelligent, and straight forward." he told her, "Knowing now that he is actually the prince I suppose it makes more sense that he would be reserved in his thoughts and judgments about what was being discussed that day." he told her, "I did not however notice or pick up on anything in his character that would lead me to believe he is the sort of young man who would play with your heart." he told her, "Nor do I believe you to be the sort of girl who gets carried away with emotion as has been suggested by some. I think he came here this morning with the intention of telling you who he was himself and if Collins hadn't jumped in there he would have confessed everything to you."

"I am sure Collins had quite a lot to say about me." she laughed as she wiped her eyes. "I imagine if it is true and Lady Catherine's daughter is engaged to the prince she would be very unhappy to hear about him spending time with me." she told him. It suddenly occurred to her that no one knew she and Will had spent time together, "Father, how did Collins say that Lady Catherine learned of my friendship with Will? It wasn't like we were out in public, we went on a few walks together. I spent the day with him at Netherfield, he came here, but we were never out in public."

"Collins didn't tell me any specifics, just that Lady Catherine was informed of the situation last night and wanted him to come and put an end to things first thing this morning." he explained. "When Collins showed up here demanding to speak with you I made it clear he would do no such thing. I wasn't about to let that sniveling little man come into my home and make demands."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over toward him, "Thank you." she told him. "I think I would like to go for a walk and think some things through if you don't mind."

He smiled, "Lizzy I wouldn't put too much trust in what Collins has said, or even Lady Catherine for that matter." he told her, "Do you plan to speak with Prince Darcy again?"

"I am going to see him this evening at the Lucas Party." she told him.

"Give him a chance to respond to these allegations about his supposed engagement to his cousin." he told her, "I realize he is the prince and that in times past marriages have been arranged, but the man I spent time with did not seem the sort of fellow to be pushed into doing something he did not wish to do."

Elizabeth didn't say anything more as she headed for the door. She was about to go upstairs, but changed her mind when she heard her mother calling out to her. "I am going for a walk mother.

Mrs. Bennet came out into the hallway, "Lizzy I really must speak with you about the party tonight and the prince!" she said with delight in her eyes.

"Not now mother." she told her again. "I will talk with you later." she told her as she went out the front door.

_Darcy_ walked into Netherfield to find that Charles sister's had arrived. He wished he could slip past them both, but the sound of Caroline voice calling out to him made it clear he could not.

"Prince Darcy it's so nice to see you again. I was just saying to Louisa how lucky we are to have you here with us." she told him. "I was so thrilled when Charles said you were here too."

"Caroline, its nice to see you again." he said as he stopped before entering the study. "I trust your trip here was a pleasant one?"

"Yes it was very nice." she told him then said, "Although I really don't know how Charles has been surviving on such little help here this past week," she told him. "I told him he really must get on the phone and have more staff sent over as soon as possible now that we have all arrived."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I am sure Charles will see to any extra need in staff now that you and your sister have come." he told her.

Caroline walked over toward him, "I hope he does, although I have to question his judgment right now." she commented. "I mean the area is beautiful, but this house is barley suitable to live in, why would you every encourage him to buy it?" she asked.

Louisa came over, "I couldn't help but hear what you said Caroline and was just saying myself that even the town we passed through to get here," she hesitated, "Oh what was it called?"

Caroline told her, "Meryton,"

"Yes that was it, Meryton has nothing to offer. Its like being stuck out in the middle of no where." Louisa complained. "Really I don't think this was a wise investment at all."

Darcy cleared his throat, "I believe your brothers desire for coming here was because of the small coastal feel the town has to offer. I believe he was looking for a way to escape some of the hectic city..."

Caroline interrupted him, "Yes, but surely you must agree this place needs so much work. The house must be completely remodeled and lets just hope some of those redevelop opportunities happen here in Meryton as they have in other coastal towns so that staying here will become worth while." she said, " Perhaps then the money spent on this house will be worth it."

Before Darcy could respond Thomas came up to him, "Sir you have a phone call. It is Lady Catherine, and she is insistent speaking with you." he told him. "I took the liberty of having the call routed to the study sir."

Darcy shook his head, "thank you Thomas." he told him then said to Caroline and Louisa, "Please excuse me, but I must go and take this call."

Caroline smiled sweetly, "Of course." she said as they both turned and walked away.

Darcy went into the study and closed the door. He walked over and reached for the phone. A part of him wanted to hang it up, but he knew that would only make things worse. "Hello Aunt Catherine, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Darcy I am hearing a report of the most alarming kind." she began telling him. "I have heard there are those there in Meryton who are attempting to take advantage of your kindness and the friendship you have shown them. Collins, my lawyer is there as you know on business and he has informed me that this girl, Elizabeth Bennet maybe using your friendship to sway you into helping her father."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Aunt Catherine how is it that you know of my being here in the first place?" he asked her.

"I told you." she lied, "My lawyer, Mr. Collins called me. He told me about meeting you quite by accident this morning at the home of Elizabeth Bennet. He was concerned because of some things her father said that you may fall victim to being deceived by these people. I felt it was my duty to warn you." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Miss Bennet has not tried to deceive me in any way." he told her. "In all the time she and I have spent together she has hardly even spoken about her father selling his property or my involvement in possibly helping the people of Meryton. So your concerns are unfounded."

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Darcy I want you to consider the ramifications of aligning yourself with this family. Even if it is only for friendship, no good can come from it." she urged him on. "People will assume you have feelings for this girl, there will be talk."

"Aunt Catherine my relationship with Elizabeth Bennet is my own concern." he told her. "If people have nothing better to do then gossip and make things up, then there is little I can do about it."

"There is plenty you can do about it!" she reminded him. "You are the prince and future King, once you marry you will rule this country as your father did before you. You can not afford to have some chit spreading lies and accusations about the two of you! For all we know she could be planning some kind of blackmail scheme to get you to help her father keep his property."

"Elizabeth is not some chit." he told her trying to keep his anger under control. "She is beautiful, charming, and intelligent woman. I will not have you speak about her like that!"

Lady Catherine became indignant, "Darcy do not tell me you have developed feelings for this girl?" she asked her voice filled with disbelief. "What about Anne? What of your mothers final wish for the two of you to be together?"

Darcy could remain calm no longer, "Aunt Catherine I have never made any kind of promise to Anne." he reminded her. "As for my feelings where Miss Bennet are concerned that is my business and I would appreciate you leaving my personal life to me." he told her before hanging up.

Lady Catherine was furious, she quickly called Lord Blackwell. "We have a situation in Meryton." she told him. "This relationship with Elizabeth Bennet has to be dealt with if we are going to move forward with our plan."

"Lady Catherine I honestly don't care who the prince marries." he told her. "I want this land deal to go through, as I told you that is my primary concern."

Lady Catherine shook with anger, "You had better care who he marries!" she snapped at him. "If the prince has feelings for this girl and he pursues a relationship with her she might influence him into helping the property owners in Meryton. Don't forget we need that piece of land that Longbourn sits on. It has the greatest value because of its beach front access. We may not be able to touch Netherfield for historical reasons, but Longbourn has no protection governing it. I have just as much invested in this plan as you, but I am telling you in order for us to accomplish what we wish Darcy must marry Anne. "

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I will handle things." he told her.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked him. "I don't very much like surprises!"

"Don't worry Lady Catherine, I said I would handle this and I will." he told her. "I have a man in Meryton, he will know what to do. I promise you by this time tomorrow Miss Bennet won't want anything further to do with Prince Darcy."

"Fine just see that he does not fail." she told him before hanging up the phone.

_Elizabeth _walked down the beach, along the shore line. The clouds were moving it, she knew it was going to begin raining at any time. She took in a deep breath and continued walking. She thought about Will, the time they had spent together and the things he said to her. She felt like such a fool for not realizing who he was before now. She felt angry when she thought of the smirk on Collin's face when he told her that he was right and she was wrong. Just thinking about it made her furious all over again. She stopped and picked up a rock then threw it as hard as she could into the ocean. As she stood there watching the waves crash in the rain began to fall. It didn't take long before she was drenched from head to toe. She turned and began walking again, before she got to far she heard a faint voice calling out to her. She turned and saw Jane running towards her.

"Lizzy please come in out of the rain!" she called to her as the wind picked up and began howling.

"Jane I am fine." she called back. "I just want some time to myself to think about what happened." she told her.

"Mother is upset, she is concerned you will catch a cold and then the prince won't want to spend time with you." Jane told her. "I know she is being ridiculous, but she won't give father a moment's peace, please come back inside."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I'm coming Jane." she told her as she followed her back up to the house. Once inside her mother called out to her several times. "I am fine mother." Elizabeth told her.

"You should not have gone out in this rain!" she yelled at Lizzy as she came rushing out into the hallway. "Now you will be sick, you will have a running nose and the prince won't want to spend any time with you!"

Elizabeth was just about to argue back when her father stepped out into the hall, "Fanny, really leave the poor girl alone." he told her. "She has gone for walks in the rain since she was a little girl and not once as she ever gotten sick." he reminded her.

Mrs. Bennet looked over at her husband, "Yes, but tonight the prince will be there." she told him again as if he did not already know. "She must look her best if he is going to pay any attention to her."

Mr. Bennet smiled and his daughter, "Lizzy go upstairs and get dried off." he suggested, "I am sure you probably would like to get changed."

"Thank you father." she told him as she walked past her mother and went up the stairs. Jane followed behind her. They both chose to ignore their mother as she continued with her frantic complaints to their father.

Elizabeth opened the door to her room and left it to Jane to close, "She has no clue." she told Jane as she began taking off her wet things. "She carries on as if I am not supposed to be the least bit upset that Will lied to me every moment we were together this past week."

Jane handed her sister a towel and some dry yoga pants and a tee-shirt. "Lizzy what happened this morning?" she asked her. "What did Will say to you?"

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on her window seat, "Oh Jane..." she said as frustration filled her voice, "He said he was sorry. He said he has wanted to tell me, but didn't know how." she paraphrased his words.

"Do you think he was lying still, that he was just making that up because you found out?" Jane asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she told her honestly. "The more I thought about things I realize he tried to tell me yesterday. When we were in the study, I think he was going to tell me then but..."

"Charles and I interrupted the two of you." she guessed.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I think so." she told her. "Oh Jane it wasn't just that he kept this secret from me that has me so upset." she told her as she grabbed her pillow. "It was that awful Collins" she remarked, "Did mother tell you how he came running over here this morning to tell me that supposedly Will is engaged to his cousin, Anne de Bourgh and how Lady Catherine wanted to be sure I knew about it."

Jane took in a deep breath, "No mother did not mention that, but father told me." she told her. "Oh Lizzy I am sorry you had to find out the way you did about who Will really is."

Elizabeth squeezed her pillow in her hands, "It was humiliating having to stand there with Collins carrying on as he did. Do you know he actually bowed down before Will." she told her, "Then I come in and correct him saying, "No No Collins this isn't the prince this is Mr. Bingley friend, Will Granger!" she shook with frustration as she hit the pillow with her fist.

Jane could see she was upset. "Lizzy at least it happened here and not at the party this evening where everyone would have seen."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Oh Jane you don't understand." she told her, "I was the one telling Will about what a great observer of people I was, and how I loved to pay attention to detail." she explained, "Then after all that, I didn't have a clue he was the prince, but someone as dim-witted as Collins knew right away who he was."

Jane walked over and sat down next to her sister, "Lizzy who are you really mad at in all of this?" she asked her.

Elizabeth looked out the window, "I'm made at Will of course, he lied to me." she told her.

Jane took her sister's hand in hers, "Lizzy are you truly upset because he lied to you or is it possible that your pride was hurt just a little?

"Pride?" Elizabeth shook her head as she turned toward her sister, "My pride isn't hurt." She defended herself.

"Lizzy you just got through saying that you count yourself to be such an observer of people, you like to watch them and figure them out." she reminded her, " Is it possible that you are hurt and angry because Will was able to keep his secret from you, with out you figuring out who he is?"

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe its a little possible." she admitted then said, "But Jane it was very wrong of him to lie to me, especially if he is engaged to his cousin."

"Lizzy I will admit that I really don't know Prince Darcy that well, but I did see the way he looked at you." she told her then said, "I don't believe he is engaged to anyone else. He may have lied to you about who he is, but I think if you let go of all the anger, and put Collins out of your mind, you will see Will's heart was in the right place just perhaps a little misguided in how he handled things with you."

Elizabeth was just about to say something when Jane's phone went off. "Its Charles calling me again." Jane told her. "I haven't answered his calls."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Why on earth not?" she asked her.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Lizzy, he lied too. He covered for Will and lied to me and you." she reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh, but Jane that wasn't his fault. He didn't have a choice." she assured her. "Prince Darcy is his friend he had to do as he asked."

Jane laughed, "How is it you can so easily forgive Charles and not the prince?" she asked her, "They both lied about the same thing?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and saw the ridiculousness in the situation, "I don't know." she told her then said, "Please call Charles back and speak with him. Give him a chance to explain."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Only if you promise to do the same with Will." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I told Will I would see him tonight and I still plan to." she told her as she got up and walked over to her laptop. "For now I just want to put it all out of my mind and do some writing I promised Charlotte I would get done."

Jane smiled, "If you need anything let me know." she told her before leaving the room.

Darcy was just about to go into the study when Thomas came up to him, "Sir this just arrived for you a short time ago." he said handing him a plain brown envelope.

He took it from Thomas and looked it over, it was addressed to the prince. He let out a heavy sigh and walked into the study, Richard was sitting behind the desk. "This just arrived." he told him.

"What is it?" Richard asked as he got up and walked over to his cousin.

"I don't know, but its address to the prince." he told him then said, "I was of the understanding that no one knew I was here yet?"

"No one does know your here yet. Well except for the Bennet's and Collins." Richard took the envelope and opened it, "These are pictures of you and Elizabeth from yesterday." he told him.

Darcy took them from him and looked them over, "How is this possible?"

Richard shook his head, "I had the area covered." he told him. "No one knew you were even going to be there, but the security detail and Charles.

Darcy noticed a note still tucked inside the envelope. He opened it and read it out loud,

To his royal highness Prince Darcy,

These photo's will be going to press in the evening addition of the Meryton Herald. They were sold to us by a Mr. Wickham and proved to be authentic. We are letting you know of our intent to use the photo's in accordance with the law.

Thank you

Miles Robison

Senior editor of the Meryton Herald

Darcy shook his head, "How is it possible that Wickham was here to take these pictures?" he demanded to know.

Richard shook his head, "I have no idea but I will find out." he told him. "Darcy you have to tell Elizabeth about these photo's. She needs to know." he told him.

"I just sent her a text asking that she call me right away." he told him as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He took in a deep breath, "Once these photo's go out her entire life will be turned upside down." he mumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Blackwell sat in his office waiting for Wickham to return his call. It was already well past noon when the paper's in Meryton ran a breaking news story that Prince Darcy was in Meryton and would be attending the Lucas Party that evening. When the phone finally went off he was frustrated, "Wickham where have you been?" he demanded to know.

Wickham took in a deep breath, "I have been doing my job." he told him.

"I thought I told you not to talk to the press until I spoke with you again?" Lord Blackwell demanded.

Wickham laughed, "I didn't." he told him, "I have it on good authority that Elizabeth's mother was the one to call the news papers first. It really was very nice of her, she made my job easier. I believe the prince is probably being notified even now that the pictures I took will be released to the public in a special evening run addition."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "The pictures look harmless, they won't stir much gossip." he told him as he looked though them on his computer. It was clear he was frustrated, he needed to create a situation that would cause both Prince Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet to doubt each other.

"The pictures are only harmless if you don't spin the story around them." he told him. "Trust me Lord Blackwell I know how to push Darcy's buttons." he reminded him, "And thanks to Miss Lydia Bennet, I now know how to get at Elizabeth Bennet as well."

"You spoke with her family?" Lord Blackwell demanded, "Isn't that taking unnecessary risks?"

Wickham shook his head, "I told you I know what I am doing. Besides Lydia Bennet is not a very bright girl, she told me pretty much everything I needed to know without hesitation. She didn't even question it when I said I was a part of the prince security detail."

"Just be careful I don't want any of this blowing up in my face!" he told him then hung up the phone.

_Elizabeth_ finished getting ready for the party, she still wasn't sure how she felt or what she would say to Will, but she knew she had to ask him about his engagement to Anne de Bourgh. If it were true and he really was just stringing her along then he was the worse kind of person and she wanted nothing more to do with him. It was the sound of her mother's voice that interrupted her thoughts, "I am coming mother." she called back as she slipped her phone into her purse without looking at it.

Mrs. Bennet smiled when she saw both Jane and Elizabeth coming down the stairs. "Oh good you are both ready, we don't want to keep the Prince or Mr. Bingley waiting." she said, "Of course Jane you look beautiful." she said then turning to Elizabeth, "You look very pretty to Lizzy." she said as an after thought. "Although, I do wish you would have taken the time to find something a little more alluring to wear, but this dress will have to do." she told her. "Just think how wonderful tonight will be, our dear Lizzy will be dancing with the Prince and everyone will be talking about it. I know for a fact the press will be there."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she knew her mother would tell the press who Darcy really was. "Mother I don't want you telling people that I am there with the prince. I don't want you saying anything to anyone about my personal affairs."

"Why shouldn't I tell our friends and family that you are with the prince." she laughed ignoring what she said, "You have been spending time with him, you are dating already." she told her then said, "Don't bother deny it, Mary told me it was the prince who picked you up the other day, so I know all about you spending time with him."

Elizabeth looked over at Mary, she should be angry with her sister for telling her mother, but she wasn't. She knew all to well how her mother could be when it came to wanting information. "You were right Mary. I should have listened to you. Will really was the prince." she told her sister. "I would have saved myself some embarrassment I think if I had listened."

Mary felt bad for her sister, she leaned over to her and whispered softly "Lizzy I didn't want to tell mother, but she would not let it go. Please don't be embarrassed no one knew for sure he was the prince."

"You knew." Elizabeth reminded her.

Lydia snorted while she laughed, "I think its very funny, to think you were spending all that time with him and you didn't even know who he was. Tell us Lizzy did you let the prince kiss you?" she asked.

Elizabeth glared at her younger sister, "That is none of your business." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet laughed, "It doesn't matter, none of that matters now we all know Lizzy's little secret. We all know that she is dating the prince and who knows where it will lead." she told Elizabeth then said, "Although I think perhaps deep down inside maybe you did suspect he really was the Prince all along Lizzy." Mrs Bennet suggested. "I mean you are just like your father, always watching people and so clever."

"Mother, please don't say that." Elizabeth begged her. "I know in your own strange way you think you are helping, but the truth is you are only making things worse. As hard as it is to admit I didn't know that Will was the prince." she told her

"As I said it doesn't matter because now you do know." she told her, "Just imagine our Lizzy, dancing with the prince, dating the prince." she enthused "maybe even marrying the prince. You know he is worth millions upon millions of dollars." she said as they went to the car.

Elizabeth shook her head, she turned to Jane, "I should just go back inside, go straight up to my room and lock the door."

Jane took her hand in hers, "Lizzy just ignore mother." she told her. "Go and speak with Will, then decide how you feel."

_Darcy_ tried again to reach Elizabeth, "She hasn't responded to my text messages." he said out loud.

Charles looked down at his phone, "Jane wrote me a while ago, she did say Elizabeth was very upset." he told him.

Darcy realized for the first time that his lies to Elizabeth might actually put Charles budding relationship with Jane in jeopardy. "I am sorry Charles if my behavior has caused you to have a falling out with Jane." he told him.

Charles shook his head, "Don't worry about it Darcy. I have already called Jane and explained my part in the matter. She is a very forgiving and understanding girl."

"I am glad things are working out for you." he told him as he tried again to reach Elizabeth.

Richard took in a deep breath, "We are almost there, perhaps it would be best to tell her in person. Chances are she is already there as well."

Darcy hung up the phone and took in a deep breath, he looked out the window. He couldn't help but feel like his relationship with Elizabeth was about to come to an end. The closer they got to the Lucas's family home the larger the pit in the bottom of his stomach grew.

_Elizabeth_ noticed the press stationed outside the Lucas gate, "I knew mother would tell everyone." she mumbled softly to herself. As their car pulled up to the house Elizabeth noticed all the security detail in place, there were so many. "how could I have not noticed his security before now?" she thought to herself. "I truly must have been blinded to what was happening around me." She took in a deep breath and followed the rest of her family inside. Mrs Bennet hurried over to their hostess, Mrs. Lucas, and began carrying on about Elizabeth and the prince dating leaving out no details and making up a few news ones as well.

"Jane I shouldn't have come." she told her as she saw people were looking at her and whispering. "Mother has already told half the town and I am sure the press is here because of her too."

Jane felt bad for her sister, "Lizzy give it time, the gossip will pass." she told her. "Besides you did tell Will you would be here and give him chance to talk with you." she reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I know I did, but how do you think he is going to react to all of this attention. Especially when he realized that mother is the cause of it." she said.

"I will go and see if I can calm her down just a bit." Jane offered. "You go and find Charlotte, she will be able to at least tell you how wide the news has spread."

Elizabeth looked around the room and saw Charlotte over in the far corner, she turned to go in that direction when she heard someone calling out her name.

"Miss Bennet may I have a word with you?" A young man asked as she walked past him. Elizabeth turned back and looked over toward him, he was tall, had dark hair, with hazel green eyes and was impeccably dressed. He smiled at her, "Please Miss Bennet it will only take a moment of your time." he said as he walked over toward her.

"Do I know you?" she asked him. He didn't look familiar to her.

"My name is George Wickham." he began by saying, "No, you don't know me, and I know you don't have any reason to believe what I am about to tell you, but I felt I had to warn you about the prince." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled politely, "Yes I know that Will Granger is really the prince." she told him as she turned to leave.

"I wonder did you know that he has done this before?" Wickham asked her.

Elizabeth stopped and turned back, "Done what before?" she asked.

"Pretended not to be the prince so he could lure beautiful young girls into his bedroom and..." he began to say, but seeing Elizabeth face turn red he changed his tactics, "I am sorry for being so blunt." he told her, "It's just that I have seen this kind of behavior from the prince before and I hate to see another girls life destroyed by his selfish lack of regard for others feelings. To him its all a game, he pretends to be just another guy, he tells them he just happens to look like the prince, but there is no relation. Then once he has gotten what he wants he ends things with them. They don't know he is the true prince and there is no scandal to deal with later on."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You are right Mr. Wickham in what you said when you first introduced yourself to me." she told him. "I have no reason to believe you or any of what you're saying to me." she said as she again moved away from him.

Wickham grabbed a hold of her arm, "Miss Bennet, please just hear me out." he said as he pulled a small envelope from inside his jacket pocket. "Please look at these photos." he told her, "You might recognize them from the time you spent with the prince yesterday."

Elizabeth looked through the photo's, "How did you get these?" she was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

Wickham took in a deep breath, "Prince Darcy wanted these pictures taken." he told her. "I don't want to embarrass you with the graphic details, but his royal highness likes to have pictures taken of the women he has seduced. He looks at them like conquests, and the pictures are like a kind of trophy for him. You, Miss Bennet are just the latest girl to be added to his list of conquest." he told her.

Elizabeth stomach was churning, she suddenly felt overwhelmed with memories of another boy from school who lied to her, and attempted to use her. Still she wouldn't let her opinion of Will be clouded because of what happened in the past. "How do you know the prince, or about these pictures?" she demanded to know.

"I use to work for the prince so I know all about his wild behavior, and how his cousin Richard covers it all up. The way he seduces young unsuspecting women, tells them he loves them, gets them into bed, then walks away." he told her. "He has taken advantage of so many young girls over the years, the truth is it just makes me sick inside."

"You are lying Will would never do those things." she defended him.

Wickham shook his head, "I am only trying to help you," he told her. He took in a deep breath. He had assumed because Lydia Bennet was so trusting and naive that her sister would be to. Convincing Elizabeth the prince only using her, was proving to be a greater challenge then he had anticipated. He lowered his gaze down to the pictures in her hand, "Miss Bennet you should know these pictures of the two of you are going to be hitting the news very soon, they may already be on the internet. You need to be ready for what is about to happen, for the way your life is about to be turned upside down. People are going to talk, there will be rumors and gossip."

"Why?" Elizabeth looked back down at the pictures then up at Wickham, "If what you are saying is true and Will had these pictures taken why would he release them to the press? If he wants to protect himself from scandal releasing these pictures makes no sense."

Wickham took in a deep breath, "Honestly I think it's because he got caught. Your cousin, William Collins works for his Aunt, Lady Catherine. I am sure Collins has informed Lady Catherine about the prince's behavior with you." he told her, "Now that people have discovered he really is the prince, come here to Meryton, he has to make up so excuse. I am sure he doesn't want to have to explain himself or his behavior to Lady Catherine, or his fiancé, Anne de Bourgh. If he allows the pictures to go public now and says that the two of you were just friends it heads off any possible claims that you might try to make later of a more intimate relationship. After all these pictures are very innocent, they don't really point to the kind of budding romance your mother has told everyone about since she came in this evening." he said as he looked over at her mother.

Elizabeth turned her attention towards her mother, she was still talking very loudly and gossiping about her and Prince Darcy. Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing did happen between the prince and I. We were just friends."

Wickham shrugged his shoulders, "Miss Bennet think about what is going on here." he suggested to her, "With the way your mother is carrying on about the two of you and then the princes releases these pictures that show you to be nothing more than friends." he told her, "How embarrassing will that be for your family? For your father? If the prince can paint your mother out to be a gossip and liar, how will that scandal affect your father's business or his standing in the community?" he said, "I am sure the prince knows very well if he can make you and your family look like the ones who are taking advantage of his friendship that will do a great deal of harm to your family.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she looked back down at the pictures again then over to her mother. Wickham knew he was finally getting somewhere, "Prince Darcy might be hoping to use this mishap to his advantage. He might be hoping he can turn this situation around to force your father into selling his property to Lady Catherine." he told her, "She is the prince's aunt and it is widely known that he and Anne de Bourgh are unofficially engaged to be married."

Wickham looked up as the room grew quiet, Charles, Richard, and Prince Darcy came into the room. He looked over at the prince and smiled, he backed away from her, "I have to go, I am sorry to bring you such bad news." he told her then said, "I promise everything I have told you is true, the prince will deny what I have told you, but look up the name Tiffany Bilmont, she was the first in a long line of many girls just like yourself. You are nothing more than another notch on his bed post. You are lucky to found out before he got you into bed." he told her before disappearing altogether.

Darcy turned to his cousin, "Richard is that..." he started to say.

Richard interrupted him, "Yes, I think it was Wickham." he finished his sentence.

"What is he doing here?" Darcy demanded to know, "What was he doing with Elizabeth?"

Richard shook his head, "I will have security do a sweep of the area." he told him then said, "Mean while you better go and speak with Elizabeth."

Richard reached up and tapped the ear piece he was wearing then said, "I want all security detail to watching for George Wickham, if he is seen I want him stopped and held for questioning." he told them.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, she turned and looked over toward Will, he was still speaking with Richard. She felt sick inside, the room was suddenly very crowded and stuffy. She wanted to speak with Jane about what Wickham had told her, but she was already speaking with Charles and her mother. She didn't want to draw even more attention to her mother by walking over to them. She turned and saw Charlotte in the corner and decided to go and speak with her instead. "Charlotte I really need to..." she said as she came toward her. She stopped speaking when she saw Collins out of the corner of her eye.

Charlotte saw her friend and smiled, "Lizzy I was just speaking with you cousin. He was telling me all about his job with Lady Catherine." she told her as Collins came up behind her.

Elizabeth turned toward her cousin and took in a deep breath, "Hello Mr. Collins." she said purposely using his formal name.

Before she could say anything more Collins turned to her and said, "Elizabeth I do hope your father was able to explain everything clearly to you concerning the prince and his intentions toward you." he said out loud so everyone around them could hear. "I don't want any misunderstandings, after all Meryton is such a small town. I am sure like most small town gossip travels fast." he said then added, "After all it is possible that someone such as yourself, who has lived in this sheltered kind of country town might not understand that the prince was merely being friendly. He never really would consider any kind of serious relationship with..." He looked down at her and rolled his eyes, "A commoner."

Elizabeth eyes flashed with anger, she interrupted him, "Collins I think you should concern yourself to topics that are your business and not assume that because you are my father nephew, that you have any business in my personal affairs." she snapped at him.

Charlotte could see this was not going to end well so she pulled her friend aside. "Lizzy ignore him." she told her. "The press is here and he is just attempting to get a rise out of you."

Collins smiled, "So sorry cousin, I was merely trying to give you some friendly advice." he said before walking away.

Elizabeth wanted to go after him and punch him right in the nose. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, "He thinks he knows so much..." she mumbled.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Yes he has been telling everyone how you didn't know who the prince was, but he did." she told her.

"I feel like such a fool." she admitted to Charlotte. "I had no idea and now the press is here and that man said those horrible things to me."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder, "Lizzy no one here had any idea who Prince Darcy really was." she reminded her, "Collins is an awful person, but if he thinks his behavior is some how going to make the people in town think worse of you he is wrong." she told her. "For all his so-called intelligence he has forgotten one very important thing, none of us knew Will was the prince and he met with several of the towns business leaders including my father."

"Thank you Charlotte." she said just as Will came up to them both.

"Hello Elizabeth." he said.

She turned and looked into his eyes, "Hello Will." she said without thinking. "Charlotte this is Will.." she started to say out of habit then caught herself, "This is Prince Darcy." she corrected herself then said, "And his cousin Richard. This is my friend Charlotte Lucas. Her parents are hosting this party this evening."

Darcy smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lucas. Your parents were very kind to open their home to us this evening."

"Thank you, your highness." she said, "I am sure it is no trouble for them." she told him.

Darcy looked into Elizabeth eyes. She looked hurt and upset, "I was wondering if we could speak privately?" he said then turning to Charlotte, "Perhaps if you think it would be alright we could speak in your father's study."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Of course." she told them as she lead the way down the hall and into the study. "No one will bother you in here." she told them as she turned to leave.

Richard stood just outside the door, "Thank you for the help Miss Lucas." he told her.

Charlotte smiled, "Not a problem." she told him, "Lizzy is my closest friend, I would do anything for her." she told him just as Caroline Bingley came walking toward them.

"Richard I really must complain about that driver you had for us this evening. He was unable to get us here in time to come in with my brother and the prince." she complained then said, "I really didn't understand the need to take two cars to begin with."

Richard smiled, "I am so sorry about that Caroline." he told her. "I believe your brother is just over there with Miss Jane Bennet. Perhaps Miss Lucas could show you." he suggested.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Right this way Miss Bingley." she said.

Caroline looked back over to Richard, "But where is Prince Darcy?" she asked revealing her true desire to spend time with him.

Richard smiled, "He is dealing with some business affairs that came up." he told her then said. "I am sure Charles is eager for you to meet Jane." he said pointing her over toward her brother.

_Will_ closed the door then walked over to Elizabeth, "You look beautiful this evening." he told her. She wore a simple pale blue, knee-length dress and her hair done up with just a few wispy curls hanging down to frame her face.

Elizabeth heart softened just a bit, "Thank you for the compliment, but I need to know the truth about everything." she began to say.

"I've told you the truth." he assured her.

"You haven't told me everything." she said trying not to sound to accusing as she struggled with the things Wickham and Collins told her.

Darcy eyes narrowed. "Elizabeth I did tell you everything." he repeated himself then said, "Well almost everything. Something did come up this afternoon. I have tried to reach you..." he began to say but she cut him off.

"Will I know about the pictures" she interrupted him, "What I want to know is did you have them taken?"

He shook his head, "No. I promise you I didn't know anything about that. That is why I have been trying to reach you all afternoon to warn you about them. I only found out about them a few hours ago."

She wanted to believe him, but he lied to her once already about who he was and she found herself struggling with doubting him. "Tell me who Tiffany Bilmont is?" .

Will's demeanor changed and his eye's narrowed at the mention of that name, "Who told you that name?" he demanded to know.

Elizabeth shook her head, "The same person who told me you had those pictures taken." she admitted to him. "He said that you have done this before."

Will knew where this was going. He could see the doubt and mistrust in her eyes, "Done what before?" he demanded to know.

"That you have pretended to be someone else so that you can.." she searched for the right word, "Seduce girls into sleeping with you without fear or worry of them coming back at you because you're the prince."

Darcy was stunned that she would think him capable of such things, "This fellow you talked to, his name was George Wickham." he commented.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes." she told him. "He said he use to work for you."

Darcy took in a deep breath, and let out a small sigh, "Do you believe I am the kind of man who would do the things he accused me of?" he asked her honestly as he took a step closer toward her.

She searched his eyes for a moment. The truth was she didn't really think him capable of doing these things, but then she had been wrong about him before. She lowered her head as her eyes filled with tears, "I don't know what to believe." she told him. "You have been lying to me this entire time maybe it was all just a plan to..."

"To get you into bed." he finished her sentence for her. "Have I ever, in all the time we were alone together treated you in any way that would suggest to you I was looking to use you like that?" he asked her.

She thought about it then shook her head, "No." she admitted, but then she thought about another time in her life when she trusted someone only to suffer the pain of being disappointed.

"Then why would you believe the words of some stranger over me?" he demanded to know.

"Will, you lied to me, you pretended to be someone other than who you really are." she told him, "What am I suppose to think. Two people have told me that you are engaged to be married to your cousin Anne, do you deny it."

"I shouldn't have to." he told her. "I with held who I was, and have explained my reasons for doing so, that should be good enough." He was getting frustrated at having to defend himself to her.

She took in a deep breath, "Well it's not." she told him, "I'm sorry, but I have already been made a fool of once by you. Now I would like to know the truth. I would like to know who Tiffany Bilmont is, why you had those pictures taken, and if you are engaged to Anne de Bourgh."

"I already told you I wasn't involved with these pictures being taken, but you won't believe me." He looked at her intently, "Tell me Elizabeth would you be asking me these things if I wasn't the prince?" he demanded to know as his anger got the better of him. "If Wickham had said these things about me and I wasn't the prince would you have believed him?"

Painful memories from her past washed over her, she tried to keep her own temper under control, "I don't know!" she told him. "It doesn't matter though because you are the prince."

He reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, "It does matter." he corrected her, "It matters to me." told her, "I would like to know exactly what kind of person you think I am!"

She pulled herself free from him, "You're the prince, you get your way in whatever you want!" she blurted out.

"So it doesn't matter that I have been a perfect gentleman every moment we were together. It doesn't matter that I have never once tried to lure you into my bedroom..." he yelled, "You are willing to believe these things about me because I am the prince." he continued on, "Because my being the prince means I sleep around, I seduce innocent girls, I break hearts and do whatever I want!" he shook his head in frustration. "Tell me what else did Mr. Wickham have to say about me?"

She shook her head, she could see he was hurt by the things she said, "Its doesn't matter." she told him.

"Yes it does." he snapped back, "It matters to me."

"Fine" She snapped at him, "he said that you were going to release the pictures to the press to cover up the time we spent together. He said that you probably hoped the embarrassment would cause my father to lose business and have to sell to your Aunt Catherine." she told him.

"Even after I told you I was not here because of my Aunt you believe me capable of doing such a thing." when she didn't answer he looked away from her. "Well I guess you got lucky when your cousin found me out then." he told her sarcastically, "I mean lets just forget the fact that I was on my way to see you and tell the truth about who I was myself. That doesn't matter because Mr. Wickham, a man you hardly know shows up and tells you these things about me and you..." he stopped mid sentence and looked at her.

"What?" she asked him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How long have you known George Wickham?" he demanded as his own doubts about her began to set in.

Her eyes narrowed, "I only just met him tonight?" she told him. After a few moment she realized what he was thinking, "Don't try to put this on me." she warned him.

"How do I know you haven't been working with Wickham this whole time. There were only a handful of people who knew I would be at your house yesterday, maybe you had those pictures taken." he accused her. "Maybe you set me up so you could try to force my hand into helping your father."

Her eyes flashed with anger, "He said you would deny any knowledge of the picture and then blame it all on me." she told him. "Now here you are doing that very thing."

Darcy was so angry that she would actually take Wickham side and not believe him. He didn't even care that what he was saying made no sense, "Well you are certainly willing to believe someone you claim to have just met!" he yelled at her.

"Clearly my coming here tonight to give you a chance to explain was a mistake!" she told him as she headed for the door.

"I couldn't agree more, my coming here was a huge mistake. I should have realized you were too good to be true." he called out after her. "It was all just a big act!"

Elizabeth stormed out of the study with tears streaming down her face as she made her way over to Charlotte. "Please Charlotte I want to go home, can I take your car?" she asked.

Charlotte could see how upset she was, "OF course Lizzy, but let me drive you." she told her as she guided her toward the back of the house. "We will go out the back there won't be any reporters if we go that way."

"The reporters won't bother with me." she told her. "Prince Darcy is the story."

Charlotte hated giving her bad news, "He is not the only story." She said as she handed her phone to her, "I am sorry, but everyone is talking about these picture they just came out over the internet."

Elizabeth looked at the pictures and closed her eyes. "I just want to crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened." she told her friend as tears rolled down her cheek.

Darcy came out of the study not long after Elizabeth left, he was in a foul mood. "Richard can you let Charles know I am leaving. I don't want to make a scene." he told him.

Richard saw Elizabeth run past and knew by the look on his cousins face things had gone very badly. "I will have the car brought round." was all he said as he walked over to Charles.

Caroline came up she had been waiting to speak with the prince since she met Mrs Bennet and heard all about how he was dating her daughter Elizabeth. Of course she didn't believe it at first, but then the picture came out over the internet, she had to find out what she could, "I hope everything is alright your highness." she said softly. "I saw the pictures on the internet of you with that girl who just left." she commented. "She looked upset."

Darcy shook his head, "I don't really want to discuss it Caroline." he told her.

Caroline could see he was upset, "You know Darcy I heard from her cousin, Collins, that Elizabeth supposedly didn't know you really were the prince."

Darcy looked over at her, "There was some misunderstanding in the way we met." was all he would say.

Caroline smiled, "I understand." she said then continued on, "Of course it is possible this girl, Elizabeth knew who you really were all along." she told him. "I just happen to be speaking with her younger sister Mary Bennet, and she said Elizabeth had to have known it was you. She said that she told her the day before these picture were taken that you were the prince."

Darcy eyes narrowed. "Were those her exact words, that Elizabeth knew I was the prince?" he asked her.

Caroline shook her head, "Yes they were." she lied. "And I think you should know the mother, Mrs. Bennet has told everyone that you and her daughter are dating. She went so far as to imply that it's a very serious relationship. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the mother wasn't somehow involved with the press being alerted to your being here tonight."

Darcy looked over at Charles and Richard. "Caroline I appreciate you telling me this." he told her. "But as I said I don't want to discuss it any further."

Moments later Richard came back over to the two of them and escorted the prince out of the party. It didn't go unnoticed by the guest that both Elizabeth and the prince had left, but not together. Collins took the opportunity to begin circulating Lady Catherine version of the story. He told anyone who would listen that the prince was there to speak with Miss Bennet privately, that he wanted to make it clear that there had never been anything more than a platonic friendship between the two of them. Between Collins, and Mrs. Bennet the room was soon full of people talking about what really might be going on.

Once in the car Darcy looked over at his cousin, "I need a drink." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "that bad ugh?"

Darcy poured himself a double, "You have no idea." he told him. "I went into the study ready to beg for her forgiveness and ended up accusing her of taking the pictures and selling them herself." he said as he drank down the entire glass in one gulp.

Richard was stunned, "You did what!?" he asked him.

Darcy poured himself another drink, then he explained in detail everything that was said between himself and Elizabeth. "By the time the conversation came to an end I was so angry that she would think those things of me, that she would question me and side with Wickham that I actually accused her of being his accomplice." he said as he gulped down his drink.

Richard stopped him before he poured another, "Getting drunk is not the answer." he told him then said, "Darcy what possible reason could Elizabeth have to do any of the things you accused her of?" he asked him.

Darcy looked out the window, "Perhaps to sway me into helping her father." he said, "Or to help promote her books sales."

"Do you honestly believe either of those things you just said?" he asked his cousin.

Darcy shook his head, "I don't know what I think." he told him, "I only know she is not the person I thought she was." he said as he turned back toward his cousin. "She accused me of lying to her so I could seduce her. She thinks me nothing more than a play boy prince who goes around sleeping with pretty girls than discarding them like they don't even matter." he told him then said, "She brought up Tiffany Bilmont."

"Wickham told her about Tiffany?" Richard asked.

"Judging from the way she asked about her, I would guess Wickham implied things about what happened with Tiffany." Darcy told him.

"What did you tell her?" Richard asked him.

"I didn't tell her anything." he defended himself, "Why should I have to defend myself against the false accusations of George Wickham. If Elizabeth truly was the girl I thought she was, she would know I am not that kind of person." he told him. "I behaved like the perfect gentleman with her at all times. I haven't even kissed her." he said in frustration, "Why she would believe those lies about me so easily just proves I made a mistake.

"Darcy its been a long day, a lot has happened." he tried to encourage his cousin, "Give her some time maybe tomorrow..."

Darcy cut him off, "No Richard I am done. I think it best that I go back to Pemberley. I found out what I wanted to concerning the property owners here in Meryton, and there is no reason to stay on longer." he told him. Richard was just about to protest when Darcy said, "I've made up my mind and I really don't want to talk about Elizabeth Bennet any more."

Richard knew he cousin was hurting, he could tell that his feelings for Elizabeth ran a lot deeper then even Darcy realized, but he knew it would do no good to say anything more about it. "Fine." was all he said, "I will make arraignments to leave first thing in the morning." he told him then asked, "Do you plan to at least make a comment to the press to lay to rest some of these rumors floating around?"

Darcy turned back to the window, "No I do not."

Richard took in a deep breath, "The press will tear her to pieces." he told him, but Darcy didn't answer.

Once the arrived back at Netherfield Darcy went strait to his study and slammed the door shut behind him. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to think about what had happened. He poured himself another glasses of brandy. He paced back and forth for a while thinking of everything that was said between them. The more he thought about it the worse he felt. Why had he allowed himself to get so angry. He gulped down his brandy and then walked over and poured himself another, he looked out the window and took in a deep breath, "you know why you got so angry." he mumbled to himself. "It was the mention of Tiffany Bilmont," he said out loud. Seeing the look of doubt in Elizabeth eyes, was like looking at the disappointment of his father all over again. It cut deep, the memory that his father believed Wickham's lies over him. After two more glasses of brandy he decided no matter how angry he was at Wickham, or Elizabeth for believing him he couldn't leave things with her the way he had. He couldn't go back to Pemeberley without defending himself to her. He knew he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, but sat down to type out an email anyway.

Charlotte pulled up to the house and followed Elizabeth inside, "You don't have to stay with me Charlotte I will be fine." she told her.

"I don't mind staying Lizzy." she told her. "Besides Richard was the only guy there worth talking to and he left with the Prince."

Elizabeth tried to smiled, "I am sorry I ruined your evening." she told her friend. "Richard did seem like a nice guy." she told her then said, "To bad the prince wasn't the nice guy I thought he was."

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "Lizzy who was the man you were talking with before the prince came into the party? The one who said all the horrible things?" she asked as they both sat down.

"He said his name was Wickham, he said he use to work for the prince." she told her feeling sick to her stomach about the whole night.

"What else did he say?" she asked.

Elizabeth said "It doesn't matter, when I asked Will about it he just got angry and accused me of taking the pictures for my own gain."

Charlotte eyes narrowed, "Lizzy can I ask you a question, and please don't take it the wrong way, but when you say that "you asked Will" about what happened..." she began to say, "Did you really ask or did you accuse?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I.." she started to say then stopped. She thought about it more, she was still annoyed about having the run in with Collins and hurt by the things Wickham had told her. Memories of what had happened in her past came back to haunt her. Tears formed in her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, "I accused him." she admitted reluctantly. "Oh Charlotte, Wickham told me that Will was only playing me, that he was pretending to be someone other than the prince so he could sleep with me and then move on when ever he wanted to." she told her. "As I heard him talking about Will and all these other girls from his supposed past all I could think of was..."

Charlotte understood, "Michael Witter?" she finished her sentence for her.

Elizabeth nodded her head yes, "Charlotte I don't want to compare Will to Michael. I know he isn't anything like Michael, but in that moment, seeing those pictures, hearing that man say those things it all just came flooding back at me."

Charlotte smiled as she walked over and hugged her friend, "Lizzy you are only human." she reminded her friend. "Michael was scum bag, after what he tried with you we all knew it." she told her, "But just because Michael lied to you, and tried to take advantage of you, doesn't mean that Will was doing the same thing."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "I know." she admitted, "Your right, I should have realized that, but I just let past memories and Collins keep me from thinking clearly." she said then pulled back and tried to smile, "Thank you, for bringing me home and telling me what I needed to hear. I am sure Jane will tell me the same thing." she said as she walked her friend over to the door.

"Call me tomorrow?" Charlotte told her.

"I will." Elizabeth said before she closed the door and went up to her room. She changed out of her dress and into her pj before climbing into bed. She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of her and Will together at Netherfield. For the first time she noticed there were multiple messages on her phone from Will that she had missed. She quickly read through each text, "I must speak with you." the first one read, "matter of great importance." the second one read, "Please call as soon as you get this." the last one read. "He was telling me the truth." she mumbled to herself. "He really was trying to reach me and warn me about the pictures." Fresh tears formed in her eyes when her phone went off again. It was another text coming in from Will, "Email coming, please do me the courtesy of reading it."


	13. Chapter 13

_Elizabeth_ got out of bed and went over to her lap top, she opened her mail program and began reading Will's email:

Elizabeth,

I am leaving for Pemberley first thing in the morning so I shall not be seeing you again, but I did not want to leave things as we did with out defending myself against some of the accusations made against me by George Wickham, accusations that you so readily believed.

I hope you will at least keep an open mind as I share with you my own personal history with George Wickham. I have known George for a very long time, most of my life in fact. He was the son of my father's head of security. Thomas Wickham was a very good man and a close friend to my father. His family lived in the staff quarters at Pemberley because of the nature of Thomas's job protecting my father. George and I spent many days together as children and I thought he was my friend until we went off to school together. After that everything changed, I found out George was not the person I believed him to be.

When I was sixteen years old I shared a dorm room with George at the private school we both attended. My father was so fond of George because of his close friendship with Thomas that he arranged for him to be admitted to the same school that I attended, and paid for his tuition. George, however did not appreciate the kindness shown to him by my father. He did poorly in school, got bad grades and was always in trouble for gambling, drinking, and sneaking out after curfew. Of course the Headmaster covered things up because he knew George was a friend of the royal family and he had a way of talking himself out of situations. George is a very charming man, he always has been. When it served his purpose he could use this charm to get exactly what he wanted from people, manipulate them into doing his bidding. Seeing the way George's behavior changed so drastically brought about an end to our friendship. He lied to everyone, and I soon realized he was lying to everyone about me as well.

On one particular occasion just before George and I were to graduate he brought a girl back to our dorm room, her name was Tiffany Bilmont. He got her drunk removed some of her clothing and put her in my shirt and bed, then he left the room. I came in a short time later and found Tiffany passed out in my bed. I didn't know what was happening so I went to check on her. I didn't even know this girl, although I had seen her before with George. I had no idea why she was there alone, intoxicated, laying in my shirt and bed. As I was leaning over her, attempting to wake her a reporter burst into the room and began taking pictures of the two of us. By the time security got there the report was gone.

At that moment Tiffany woke up, she was disoriented and unsure of what was happening. I imagine she expected to find herself with Wickham, and not with me. Seeing herself undressed and in my bed, she claimed that I was attempting to take advantage of her. I of course denied these accusations and the Headmaster was notified. The situation was dealt with quickly and my father was called, but the blame was laid at my door by Wickham. He told both my father and the headmaster that it was me who brought Tiffany into the dorm room and that it wasn't the first time I had done such a thing. Apparently Wickham had brought girls into our dorm room before, taken pictures of them in my bed, wearing my clothes, so he had proof of my so-called past indiscretions. With out going into further detail, I am sure you can imagine the picture this painted to my father.

The next day my father pulled me from school and I finished out my studies with a private tutor at Pemberley. I tried to defend myself to my father, but because of his friendship with Thomas, he had a soft spot for George and chose to believe him over me. I was devastated that my father would believe me capable of such behavior. It was something that we never resolved between us and to this day still causes me great sadness.

It was several weeks later that I found out the entire episode was planned by Wickham, he had set me up with one of the local gossip rags for money. He received one thousand dollars from the gossip magazines for the pictures, money he used to pay off gambling debts. Luckily my uncle, Lord Fitzwilliam found out about the pictures and had them destroyed before they went to print. After that George and I parted ways, he went on to train at the academy with the hopes that one day he would follow in his father's foot steps. I went to university abroad for a short time and had no further contact with George. It wasn't until I returned home and George graduated that we came in contact with one another again. George Wickham did at one time work for me. He was brought on as a part of my security detail, by my father after he completed his training at the academy. He remained in that position until eight months ago when he was let go because of his improper conduct involving my younger sister.

After my father passed away I left George in the position he held against my better judgement out of respect for my father. He was a part of my security detail and Richard was there to keep an eye on him so I thought all would be fine. However I was mistaken. I did not realize to what lengths Wickham would go to get his way. Being a part of my security detail allowed George to have free access to my younger sister, whom I was given charge over. There was a party that Georgiana very much wanted to attend, but both Richard and I felt the college crowd was to wild and not the place for her to be. During this time Wickham came to me, he spoke of his continuing gambling debts and his need for money. He attempted to guilt me into helping him by bringing up my father, but this time I made it clear I would not bail him out. He was furious and desperate so with out my knowledge he went to Georgiana and convinced her to go with him to the party. By the time Richard and I arrived at the house where the party was held Wickham already managed to persuade my sister to go with him alone to one of the upstairs bedrooms. Luckily we got there before anything happened and I took my sister home leaving Richard to deal with Wickham. As it turns out George was up to his old tricks only this time he planned to seduce my sister, take pictures of the interlude and use them for his own personal gain. It was at this time he was fired and blacklisted from coming near the palace or the Princess every again.

I have told you all of this because I thought you should know the kind of person George Wickham is. I would offer you my caution on having any further dealings with the man. As for the pictures, I am sorry that they were taken and the media attention they have drawn to you. I assure you I was not involved in their being taken. I suspect George was behind them, but how he came to know I would be at your home that day is still a mystery to me? As for the press and the attention this has brought to you, I fear there is little I can do about it except to say it will soon blow over. As of now I have no intention to make a statement of any kind to the media and I would suggest you remain silent as well. Once the press realizes there is no story they will move on and you will be free to go about your life.

Regards,

Prince William Darcy

Elizabeth read the letter through again then she closed her email program. She got up and walked over to her window, she pushed it open and listened to the waves as they came crashing into the shore line. The wind was blowing and clouds filled the sky, it would probably begin to rain soon. She thought about Will and the email he had written to her. When Wickham told her about Tiffany, she first thought about trying to find this girl, but after reading Will's email she knew she didn't need to. "Will was telling me the truth. I was so stupid to believe anything Wickham said." she mumbled out loud. She felt terrible for ever doubting Will's, she had let her own past hurts cause her to believe the lies of a complete stranger. She knew it was probably to late, that Will would never forgive her for doubting him, but she still needed him to know how deeply she regretted the things she said. She walked back over to her desk and reopened her email and began typing:

Dear Will,

For my part in the misunderstanding that happened this evening I am so very sorry. You are right, I did accuse you with out all the facts. I should have given you a chance to explain and tell me what was going on. I have no excuse for my behavior, except to say I was hurt because you lied to me about who you really are. I trusted you, and thought you trusted me. I hope after reading this you will better understand why I reacted the way that I did. So much has happened between us, in such a short time, in all my confusion I allowed myself to be taken in and believed the lies of George Wickham.

Like you I have past hurts that caused me to doubt your intentions toward me. Like you I have been the victim of another who only wanted to take advantage of me. When Wickham spoke to me and said the things he did, I will admit I was confused and hurt. The thought that you would treat me that way brought up very painful memories from my own teenage years. When I was in high school, I dated a boy named Michael. I thought he cared about me, I trusted him, we had been friends for a very long time when he found out about a condition I have that makes me very susceptible to the effects of alcohol. In order to make good on a bet Michael made with his buddies he planned to use this information he learned about my condition to take advantage of me.

It was nearing the end of the school year and one of Micheal's buddies was hosting a party at his house while his parents where away. I trusted Michael completely, so when he offered me a drink that he had secretly spiked with alcohol I didn't question it. His plan was to spike my drink, wait for the alcohol to reach its full effect then sneak me off to the bedroom. It took little time for me to feel the effects the alcohol had on me and it wasn't long before I was beginning to lose control of myself. Fortunately for me, my sister Jane, and my friend Charlotte where there and they realized what was happening. Before Michael could take advantage of me, my sister took me home while Charlotte made sure Michael knew just what kind of scum she thought he was. I trusted this boy and it hurt me that he would do such a horrible thing. I am sharing this with you because I wanted you to understand why Wickham's words had such and effect on me, why I doubted you and allowed my judgment to be clouded.

As for the press I will heed your advice and remain silent. I have no desire to speak with them and I do not want the attention doing so would bring. I hope before long the entire story will blow over and be done with.

Will, I just hope you know that regardless of how things have ended between us, I wish you well. I will always think fondly of my time with you. You will forever be the boy on the beach I shared a sandwich with one very special afternoon.

Elizabeth Bennet

She closed out her email program and picked up her phone. She typed in a text, "I read your email, please read my reply." After hitting send she placed her phone on her night stand and crawled into bed. More than anything she just wanted this day to be over. Will may never want to speak with her again but at least she would take comfort in knowing that she tried to make things right.

_Darcy_ woke up later than normal the next morning. He wasn't use to drinking, or the after effects of doing so. The sound of Thomas coming into his room caused him to jump a little. "Thomas please I have a pounding headache." he began to say, "Could you leave the curtains closed for the moment." he said as he stumbled out of bed still fully dressed in the same clothes he wore the night before.

Thomas cleared away the empty bottle of brandy and the glass. "I will return with some medication momentarily sir." he said as he left the room.

Darcy forced himself out of bed, every part of his body felt terrible. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like fuzz. He looked over at his phone, it was already past ten. He noticed that Elizabeth had responded to his text sometime in the night after he came up to his room and fallen asleep. He took in a deep breath, his head was pounding so hard he couldn't think straight. He wanted to read her email, but remembered he left his laptop downstairs in the study when he came to bed. Just as he was about to go into the bathroom and shower Thomas came back into the room carrying a tray with a tall glass on it.

Thomas came over to him and lowered the tray, "This always seemed to work for your father sir." he said as he offered him the glass.

Darcy reached up and took the glass. He smelled it, "What is this?" he asked before taking a drink.

"It is a bloody Mary, minus the alcohol. I have also taken the liberty of bringing some pain reliever for you head." he told him as he pulled the bottle from within his coat pocket. "I did not want to alarm anyone sir so I brought it up inconspicuously."

Darcy took in a deep breath and drank down the drink then reached over for the pain reliever, "Thank you Thomas for your discretion as always you are on top of things and I greatly appreciate that." he told him. After taking the medicine Darcy finished the drink, "Is my cousin already up?"

"Yes sir, he is." I explained that you were running a bit off schedule this morning because of an error on my part." he told him. "He is waiting for you in the study." he told him then said, "Sir, I would recommend even if you do not feel up to eating that you force yourself to take in some small amount of food. Not eating will only make the symptoms linger, the sooner you get back to normal routine the better you shall feel."

"Thank you Thomas. I will go down after my shower and get something." he told him as he headed toward the bathroom. "Please let my cousin know I will be in to see him directly after I get something to eat."

"I will sir." Thomas assured him before he left the room.

_Caroline_ was sitting in the dinning room with both Charles and Louisa when Darcy came in. He had hoped to avoid Charles's sisters, but he had no one but himself to blame now for having to endure Caroline's interrogation about the events of last night.

"Oh Prince Darcy we were just saying how odd it was that you were not down for breakfast yet." she commented. "Usually you are the first up in the morning. I hope you are well and everything is alright."

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I was just up rather late last night. I had some work to do when I returned from the party." Darcy told them.

Caroline looked over and Louisa and smiled, "We were just saying how wise it was of you to leave that dreadful party when you did." she continued saying. "Mrs. Bennet was the most obnoxious woman we have ever met. She carried on all evening about you dating her daughter. I was extremely embarrassing."

"I am sure Miss Bennet will set the record straight with her mother." Darcy said as he fixed himself a plate of eggs and a bagel. He looked down at his plate and his stomach churned at the thought of eating.

Caroline shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure." she commented. "From what I heard the two younger sisters saying, meeting you and Charles was all apart of their mother's plan." she told him.

Darcy's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about." he said impatiently.

Caroline could see he wasn't in a very good mood, "I happen to overhear, Lydia," she began to say, "She is the youngest sister, she told the other daughter, Kitty that their mother's plan to marry off her daughters to wealthy husbands was working perfectly." she said as she looked over at her brother, "I am telling you Charles, Jane Bennet may seem like a very lovely girl, but her mother has been grooming those girls their entire lives to marry rich husbands so they can get out of Meryton."

Darcy was annoyed, "That doesn't sound like a Elizabeth at all." he admitted. "She loves this area, she loves her home and living near the ocean."

Caroline took in a long drawn out breath, "I hate to say this your highness, but you wouldn't be the first man to be fooled by a woman pretending to be something she isn't just so she can get what she wants." she said hoping to plant seeds of doubt in his mind. "I am telling you the way Mrs. Bennet and her daughters were carrying on you probably will be seeing wedding announcements in the news any day now. You really must put a stop to these rumors before they get to out of hand."

Charles spoke up, "Caroline that is enough." he told her, "I don't think you are being fair in what you say. I spoke with Jane at great length and she made it perfectly clear that Mrs. Bennet does at times get carried away with what she says, but that she means no harm with her rambling."

Darcy looked over at Charles, he wasn't in as forgiving a mood as his friend was, "Still gossip, is gossip Charles." he commented. "Perhaps it would be wise to take things slower with Miss Bennet until you really have a chance to get to know her better."

Caroline took the opportunity to press the issue further with her brother, "Really Charles that is all I have been trying to say. How well can you really know this girl or her family?" she commented then said, "I saw the younger sisters spending time with just about every boy there and several of them looked much older than they did. In fact I was sure I saw Lydia Bennet speaking with that fellow that use to work for you, Prince Darcy." she said hoping to regain his attention, "What was his name again?" she pretended not to know. "I think it was George or something like that."

Darcy looked over at her, "George Wickham?" he repeated the name.

Louisa shook her head, "Yes it was him. He was speaking with Lydia for quite some time." she looked over at her sister and smiled, "I believe you said you also saw him speaking with Elizabeth, didn't you Caroline?"

"Yes I saw him speaking with her." she lied, "In fact they seemed to know each other very well."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Your sure you saw them together?" he asked.

"Yes, very sure." she lied, "It was just after you left the party. I remember because I went out into the parking lot, I was going to leave with you and Richard, but you were already gone." she told him, "That is when I saw Elizabeth talking with George Wickham. I don't know how long they were there talking because I hurried back inside. From what I did see, they seemed very close, as if they knew already knew each other."

Darcy took in a deep breath, and pushed his plate away. His worst fears about Elizabeth were coming true, "Charles my plans have changed." he told him. "I will be heading back to Pemberley this morning." he told him.

Caroline pretended to be disappointed, "Oh your highness we will be so sorry to see you leave so soon." she told him then said, "I suppose though with all this gossip going around it will be best to head back to the city."

Louisa agreed, "I have to say I do think going back to Pemberley is a very good idea." she told him, "That way you won't have to deal with this ill-mannered family any further."

Darcy stood up from the table, "I will see you once you come back to the city Charles." he told his friend.

"yes, I will get in touch as soon as I get back." Charles told him.

Darcy didn't say anything more before he left the dinning room. He went straight to the study. Richard was there waiting for him. "I guess you didn't take my advice last night." He said as Darcy walked into the room. "You look awful."

Darcy looked over at his cousin, "No I did not." he said as he rubbed the side of his head. "I had a few to many drinks and I wrote Elizabeth an email telling her all about what happened with Tiffany and Wickham. A choice that may yet come back to haunt me if what I have just heard is true."

Richard was just about to remind his cousin that he had told him he did not wish to speak of Elizabeth Bennet any more, but decided against it. "Has she responded to your email?" he asked.

"Apparently she did sometime last night after I fell asleep." he told him.

Richard smiled, "You mean passed out." he commented.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I was not so drunk that I passed out Richard." he corrected him, "I just fell asleep so I didn't get the email until this morning."

Richard nodded his head, "Well what did she say?" he asked him.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." he told him. "I haven't read it yet, and after what Caroline and Louisa told me I am not sure that I want to."

Richard looked intently at his cousin, "Why?" he asked him, "What did Charles's sisters have to say on the matter?"

"Caroline saw Wickham there with Elizabeth. Apparently he was also there with Lydia Bennet, Elizabeth youngest sister." he told him, "She said it looked as if they knew each other pretty well."

Richard cleared his throat, "Of course she would say that." he told him. "She would say anything to get rid of her perceived competition. Think about it Darcy, Caroline spent all evening with the Bennets and by all accounts Mrs. Bennet was talking a good deal about you and Elizabeth dating. If Caroline overheard her and believed any of it to be true she would undoubtedly say anything to make you think badly of Elizabeth."

Darcy's head was still pounding, he chose to ignore Richard comments and instead asked, "When will we be ready to leave for Pemberley?" he asked as he walked over to the desk and sat down. His laptop was still on and his email program was open.

Richard took in a deep breath, he stood up and walked over to the door, "If you are determined to leave things here as they are, we can be ready within the hour." he told him.

Darcy looked through his email, but couldn't find any emails from Elizabeth. "Richard did you by chance use my laptop?" he asked.

Richard shook his head, "No I have my own laptop." he reminded him. "Why?"

"Well for one thing my laptop was already on and my email program was open." Darcy scanned through all his recent emails, but could not find the one Elizabeth said she sent, "I don't see an email here from Elizabeth. She sent me a text sometime after midnight telling me she responded to my email, but I don't see."

"Is it possible you read it and then deleted it?" Richard asked.

Darcy took in a deep breath, feeling frustrated "I told you Richard, I wasn't drunk. If I had read the email, I would remember it." he told him sounding a bit more agitated then he meant to.

Richard opened the door. "You could stay here a few more days, go over and speak with Elizabeth in person about it. Then the two of you could sort out this entire mess." he suggested.

"No Richard I want to leave within the hour." he told him. After Richard left the room he looked through the deleted email folder to be sure it wasn't there, but it was empty. He shook his head and tried to focus, he remembered hearing Charles and his sisters come in just after midnight. Charles stopped and checked in on him, but then left. He tried to remember what happened later, but things were a bit hazy after that and it was later when he made his way upstairs to his room. He looked back over at his laptop, was it possible he read the email and deleted it? He shook his head, "I remember going up to my room, but I have no memory of reading her email." he mumbled to himself as he walked back over and closed down his computer. He pulled out his phone and was about to text her, but then after thinking over what Caroline had told him decided maybe it was for the best to leave things as they were.

_Elizabeth _walked out and sat down on the beach. She looked out over the water and smiled, it was a beautiful day. She was determined to have a good day and to get on with life. She decided to keep busy, it had been two days since she last heard from Will, two days since she wrote to him apologizing for doubting him, two days and still he had not responded back to her. She imagined by this time he would already be back in the city and probably forgotten about her completely.

"Lizzy are you going to come with me this evening to Netherfield?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth looked over at her sister as she walked up, "Of course I am." she said putting on her best fake smile.

Jane sat down next to her, "If it will be to difficult for you then I will understand." she told her. "I can make an excuse. Caroline and Louisa did want to meet you, but if your are not up for it we can do this another time."

Elizabeth smiled, "No I will be fine." she lied. "Besides I am looking forward to a bit of change in the scenery." she said, "I am beginning to feel a bit like a prisoner." she told Jane.

"Well the good news is since neither you, or the prince has given any kind of statement the press is beginning to lose interest I think. I counted only six reporters at the front of the drive today." she said trying to sound encouraging.

"Well that is a relief to hear." she said as she took in a deep breath and tried to keep her voice even.

Jane looked over at her sister, "Lizzy are you really feeling better?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Oh Jane, the truth is I am tired of feeling bad." she admitted. "I just want to be happy again, and to feel like myself. I am tired of waiting around to see if he will call or text me. I am tired of looking at my phone over and over again just in case I missed an alert."

"Still nothing from him?" Jane asked. She was sure that Prince Darcy would have responded to her sister email. How could he not, after she poured out her heart so completely to him.

"No." Elizabeth said as she took in a deep breath, "And you know what it's ok." she told her. "I will admit I liked Will very much, I might have even liked the prince, but it seems fate's true purpose in all of this was to bring you and Mr. Bingley together." she teased her.

Jane smiled, "Lizzy I don't think for one minute fate is finished meddling in your life, or the Prince's. Some how I think there is much more to this story and we have yet to see it play out."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh no, I have converted you over. You almost sound like a believer." she teased her. "Well this will never do, we can't both be hopeless romantics. One of us must keep a level head. I think I will have to be the practical one from now on. No more daydreams, no more silly romantic nonsense for me."

Jane stood up and brushed the sand from her shorts. She felt bad for her sister, "Are you really very sure you don't mind coming?" she asked.

"Not in the least." she assured her. "Besides I would never leave you alone with Caroline and Louisa Bingley. From what Mary had to say about the two of them I think you will need some support."

Jane tried to think the best of them, "Perhaps they are not as bad as they seemed at the party. Caroline asked after you several time and seems genuine in her desire to meet you." she said hoping it wasn't just an act. "Either way it will be very helpful to me for you to be there."

Elizabeth watched as her sister went back up to the house. She pulled her phone from her pocket and was just about to look again for any new messages, but she stopped herself. "No Lizzy you are not to look at that phone again." she mumbled to herself. "If the prince is such an inconsiderate, rude prig who can't even acknowledge my email then I am better off never hearing from him again!" She took in a deep breath then lay back down on the soft warm sand, she closed her eyes and imagined how she would tell Prince Darcy off if she were ever given the chance to do so:

_**Elizabeth stood off to the side of the room watching the other guest as she often did. It had been a little over six months since she had last been to Netherfield. She had been away on a world wide tour for her new book and just returned home for the engagement announcement of her sister Jane to Mr. Bingley. She was feeling good about herself, strong and happy to have moved on with her life. **_

_**As expected the prince and his new wife showed up to wish his best friend well. Elizabeth looked over and saw him as he came into the room. His wife, Anne de Bourgh hung unto his arm as if it were her life line. She looked like a frail thing, she was pale, with long dark hair and pale blue eyes. Elizabeth remembered thinking that she wasn't a beautiful woman, but she was pretty. **_

_**As the crowds cleared Richard seemed to take Anne off to greet several other guest while Darcy made his way over to Elizabeth. She stood there not really sure what to expect as he approached her, "Hello Miss Bennet." Darcy said as he came up to her. "You look beautiful tonight." **_

_**Elizabeth smiled politely, "Thank you," she said, "You look well. Congratulations on your marriage." **_

_**Darcy reached out and took her arm in his hand and pulled her off to the side, "I wanted to tell you myself about the wedding but you were out of the country." he told her.**_

_**Elizabeth smiled, "Yes my book came out recently." she commented. "I had to be away on publicity tour." she explained then looking into his eyes whispered softly, "It allowed me the time I needed to heal." **_

_**Darcy reached up and gently brushed a stray hair from her forehead, "I thought I could forget you." he told her, his voice heavy with emotion. "I thought I could forget the way you make me feel and your beautiful brown eyes, but they haunt me still." **_

_**Elizabeth shook her head, "you shouldn't be saying such things." she told him. "Your wife is here, its to late for us now."**_

_**Darcy searched her eyes, "Please don't say that Elizabeth, please don't deny me the pleasure of hearing your voice, of seeing your smile." he began to say.**_

_**Elizabeth pulled her arm free from his grasp, "Will, you made your choice." she told him. "You knew how I felt. I sent you that email telling you how sorry I was but when you never responded I knew I had to get on with my life." she told him. "It's over."**_

_**He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him, "It will never be over, not between you and me." he said just before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her heart beat rapidly as he pulled her closer toward him. Deep down she knew she should be pulling away from him, slapping him across the face and storming off, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to..**_

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she quickly sat up, her heart beating in her chest. "That was not telling him off." she mumbled to herself as she got up and went inside. She took in a deep breath struggling to deal with her feelings for him. Somehow she would get control over her aching heart and move past him. "I will get control over my thoughts." she said as she went into her room to get ready.


	14. Chapter 14

_Darcy _sat down at his desk and went through the files Richard left for him from Lord Blackwell, then he opened his email and went through his inbox again. No matter how much he tried to push it from his mind the fact that he didn't remember reading Elizabeth's email troubled him deeply. He could remember everything else about that night, but what happened to her email remained a mystery to him. He thought about texting her and asking her to send it again, but it had now been two days since she sent it. How would he explain not asking for it to be resent sooner. Then there were still all the conflicting stories he was hearing about Elizabeth, her involvement with Wickham and her family.

Darcy had asked Richard to have a small surveillance detail assigned to the Bennet family before they left Meryton. He didn't like spying on people, but he needed to know if Elizabeth was telling him the truth or not about Wickham. When he learned from Richard that Lydia Bennet was still seen meeting with Wickham over the past two days he wasn't sure what to think. It was possible that Wickham was acting on his own, and Elizabeth was completely innocent of any wrong doing. It was equally possible that she was involved with Wickham from the start, and even the email she sent was just another ploy to regain his trust. Of course he had no way of knowing for sure because he still did not know what the email said. He let out a small sigh, the evidence seemed to be mounting against her family, but deep down a part of him just didn't want to let go of the hope he held that she was innocent in all of this. A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" he called out.

Rupert opened the door, "I have your mail sir." he said as he brought it over to him. "Mr. Fitzwilliam asked me to clear some time tomorrow morning. He mentioned he had several things he needed to go over with you after the two of you meet with Lord Blackwell."

"Very well Rupert." Darcy said as he picked up his latest correspondence and thumbed through it. He noticed a letter from Caroline Bingley that he set aside. "With everything automated now its surprising how much regular mail I still get."

Rupert shook his head, "I suspect those are just the things deemed important enough to make it to your desk sir." he commented. "My nephew works in the mail center and has often spoke about how much mail both you and the princess receive." he told him.

Darcy laughed, "A nephew in the mail center?" he asked, "Is this nephew Edmond's son?" he asked.

"Yes sir." he told him. "He is working while he attends classes at university."

Darcy finished with the mail, "Please set aside some time so that I can come down to the mail center and meet him, and do tell Edmond I said hello."

Rupert smiled, "I will sir." he told him then said. "Sir Lady Catherine has requested to see you. I told her she was not expected and asked her to wait in the library, but she is very determined."

Darcy knew she would be coming to see him once he was back. "Alright Rupert, have her come in." he told him then said, "Rupert do me a favor, in about twenty minutes if my Aunt is still here, send Richard in on urgent business will you."

Rupert nodded his head, "Yes your highness, I will let Mr. Fitzwilliam know." he said before leaving the room.

Moments later Lady Catherine came into his study, "Darcy you really must speak with Rupert." she demanded. "I am family, I should not have to wait to see my nephew. It really is rather insulting to be escorted to the library like that."

Darcy tried to remain patient. "Aunt Catherine I know you can appreciate how busy I get." he told her. "As happy as I am to see you, it does get difficult if you just show up randomly wanting to see me instead of making arraignments ahead of time."

She took in a deep breath, "Darcy I have something to show you and it can not wait." she told him completely ignoring everything he had just said. "I know in our last conversation you were upset and perhaps not thinking clearly." she began to say, "But I know after you hear what I have to say you will see things differently. I know you will do what is right, what is expected of you to do."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Very well Aunt Catherine what is it?" he asked her. He had a feeling he knew exactly where this conversation was heading, but out of respect for his mother he wanted to be polite and listen.

Lady Catherine reached inside her bag and pulled out a sealed envelope. She held it up to her chest as tears filled her eyes. "My dearest Fitzwilliam I have been holding on to this for a very long time." she said as she clutched the envelope tightly. "This letter was written to you, by your mother during the last days of her life." she told him. "In it she shares with you her hopes and dreams for your future." she told him as she handed him the letter, "You should know, your father and Uncle Fitzwilliam, never wanted you to have this letter, they were unwilling to share with you the truth, that your mothers dying wish was that you marry Anne." she told him.

Darcy looked annoyed as he took the letter, "Aunt Catherine we have been over this again and again." He told her.

Lady Catherine took out a lace hankie, and wiped her eyes, "Darcy you have always been like a son to me, the son I could never have and Anne knew that. With her last breath she said to me, "Catherine, when Darcy's old enough you give him this letter from me." she told him, "She wanted me to remind you of your duty, and to tell you she hoped you would honor her wishes."

Darcy opened the letter and began reading it. He noticed right away that the body of the letter was not written by his mother, but as he came to the end there was no deny she had signed it. He looked up at Lady Catherine, "Aunt Catherine when was this letter written?" he asked her directly.

She sniffled in and wiped her eyes again, "It wasn't long before her death." she admitted. "She was so weak so she asked if I would write the letter out as she dictated the words to me. I agreed to do as she asked because it was so important to her." she lied. "Fitzwilliam surely now that you have read this letter you must see how much it meant to your mother that you and Anne marry."

Darcy glanced over the letter again, he folded it back up and carefully placed it inside the envelope. He was quiet for several minutes as he thought on the content of the letter and how he should respond to her. "Aunt Catherine I won't deny that the signature is my mothers." he told her, "But there is no way for me to really know if the contents of the letter really were her wishes or just her desire to make you happy." he suggested.

Lady Catherine was offended, "Are you accusing me of lying about what Anne wanted?" she demanded to know.

"No." He told her. "I am not accusing you of anything. I am merely suggesting that in such a difficult time it may have become confusing whose wishes were actually documented in that letter. You said yourself, my mother was very ill when you wrote this for her. Isn't it possible she agreed to sign it because she didn't want to hurt you at such a time?"

Lady Catherine grabbed the letter back and stood up to leave, "You have no idea how deeply you have hurt me today!" she snapped at him. "It shall take some time to recover from such hurtful accusations!"

"Aunt Catherine I did not mean to hurt your feelings." he told her. "But surely you can understand that whomever I marry must be my own decision and not one made for me. Surely you can see why I would want to marry someone I love.."

Lady Catherine eye's flashed with anger, "Love!" she scuffed at his words, "Your very actions here today prove you have no understanding of what love really is. I have shown you conclusive proof that your mother wished you to marry Anne. She desired it from the day you were born. She spoke to me often about how she desired to see our two families joined together. I have done my part in fulfilling my promise to my dear sister. Now you must fulfill that last dying wish of hers. You must show respect and honor her last request, if you ever truly loved your mother you will do what is right!"

"Aunt Catherine, I loved my mother very dearly. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think of both her and father." he told her, "But this is a decision I must make on my own."

Lady Catherine shook her head in disbelief, "I wonder what the people of this great country would think if they knew how you just cast aside your own dear mothers last wishes. How you selfishly disregard the traditions and heritage so many of our ancestors sacrificed to up hold." she said before turning to leave. "I am truly disappointed in your Fitzwilliam Darcy. Your mother gave so much of herself to insure you be brought up right and this is how you repay that love and devotion? This is how you behave!" she yelled before she slammed the door shut behind her.

Darcy didn't attempt to follow after her. He took in a deep breath and leaned his head back against his chair. One thing was clear, his Aunt was holding nothing back. She was doing her best to manipulate him into submitting to her wishes. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his mother, he thought about all the time they spent together. Never once did she tell him that she wanted him to marry his cousin Anne. He thought about their time together at Pemeberley, on one occasion not long after they returned from Netherfield he remembered sitting in the garden with his mother talking. They had been talking about what his being the prince meant and how one day he would be the king.

_**"One day William you will be king just like your father and it will be up to you to make the right decisions for the people of this country." Queen Anne told her son. "You must be honest, strong, diligent, and fair, but most of all you must always be compassionate and follow your heart."**_

_**"I promise mother that I will always do my best." he assured her. **_

_**His mother pulled him close as she sat down on the bench, "I know you will." she smiled down at him. "Its is very important for the people to know they can trust their king. You must hold yourself to the highest standard. You can't behave like other little boys who sometimes tell lies or get into mischief." she warned him, "People will be putting their faith in you, you must always tell the truth."  
**_

_**William lowered his eyes toward the ground. He felt overwhelmed with guilt, "Mother I have something I must tell you. I have something I must confess." he told her as the guilt of what he had done weighed on his heart. **_

_**Queen Anne looked down at her son, she saw the sadness in his eyes, "OH William." she looked at him intently, "Whatever is the matter?" **_

_**"I didn't make up that story about the pirate or the ghost of Netherfield. I lied and said I did, but really I didn't" he admitted to her. **_

_**She took in a deep breath and looked at him closely, "You didn't?" she asked somewhat surprised. **_

_**He shook his head, "No." he told her. "While we were at Netherfield, I ran away." he told her as tears sprang to his eyes. "I wanted to go on an adventure, and I ran away from Mr. Robins. I ran down to the end of the beach. I saw this cove that looked very interesting and I wanted to investigate so I walked through the water around the large cliff into the cove itself." **_

_**Queen Anne shook her head, "Oh William you were very lucky nothing happened to you." she said scolding him for his actions. **_

_**William looked into her eyes and took in a deep breath, "I wasn't lucky at all mother." he admitted. "While I was in the cove my foot got stuck, it slipped right underneath a big old rock and I couldn't move. I was very frightened, I knew you and father would be very angry with me so I yelled out for help over and over again." **_

_**She took his hand in hers, "Did Mr. Robins find you?" she asked, "Did he help you get your foot free?"**_

_**William shook his head, "No, it wasn't Mr. Robins." he told her, "It was a little girl, her name was Beth. She lived in the house near the cove."**_

_**Queen Anne squeezed his hand gently, "And she came and helped you?" she asked him. **_

_**William nodded his head, "She did." he told her. "She was amazing mother. I never knew anyone like her." he said as he wiped his eyes. "She was very nice and she shared her lunch with me."**_

_**Queen Anne smiled, "Was she the one who told you the stories then?" she asked him. **_

_**"Yes." he told her, "I am sorry for lying to you and father. I am sorry for running off on my own." he told her. **_

_**She wrapped her arm around him, "William I love you." she told him, "I am so glad you told me the truth today. Keeping secrets is not a very nice thing to do to someone you care about is it?" **_

_**He shook his head, "No it's not." he agreed then said, "Mother someday when I am king do you think I could find that little girl again?" **_

_**Queen Anne smiled, "She made quite the impression on you I see." she commented.**_

_**William smiled again, "I did like her very much. She was very smart and..." he began to say but hesitated.**_

_**Queen Anne encouraged him to continue, "And what?" she asked.**_

_**He looked up at his mother, "She treated me like every other little boy. She didn't know I was the prince, it was kind of nice." **_

_**His mother took in a deep breath, "Hold on to that memory William. Tuck it away for now, and then someday when you are old enough to be thinking about young ladies in that way, pull the memory out and consider the things you liked about this little girl. You never know, maybe someday you will find her, or someone like her. Perhaps she will be just the kind of girl you will choose to marry and spend your life with." she told him as a small gust of wind came up and caused her to get a chill. **_

_**William helped his mother wrap her shawl tightly around her shoulders as she began coughing again. "Are you alright mother?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.**_

_**She coughed a bit longer then struggled to clear her throat, "I am a little tired." she told him. "Would you help me back inside, I think I have had enough sunshine for this afternoon." **_

_**William helped her up then guided her back inside the house so she could rest in her favorite chair. "Shall I read to you mother?" he asked her.  
**_

_**"Yes William lets continue where we last left off." she told him as she lay her head back to rest. **_

Darcy stood up and walked over to the window, he had almost forgotten about that afternoon. As his mother's health grew worse there were many afternoons like that one. Afternoons where he spent reading to her or chatting about life. She shared so many things with him, things she wanted him to know and things she wanted him to share with Georgiana. He took in a deep breath and thought about the letter his aunt showed him. The content of the letter didn't sound like his mother at all, at least not from any of the memories he had of her. It was cold and business like, it spoke of duty and obligation, but nothing of love or family. His mother was always talking with him about the importance of knowing his heart, and following it. She wanted him to be happy, to be a good king and to do what was right, but she always told him to trust his heart. That was the mother he remembered, not the one who supposedly wrote this letter of Lady Catherine's.

The door to his study opened and Richard came in, "Are you alright?" he asked as he came in and closed the door.

Darcy nodded his head as he turned back around, "Yes I am fine." he told him. "Did you see Aunt Catherine on her way out?"

"Yes I saw her." Richard told him. "She showed me the letter, wants me to speak to you and make you understand that you must do your duty."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Richard I find myself very confused at the moment. It was my mothers signature on the letter," he told him. "I recognized it as soon as I saw it, but the writing, it didn't sound like her at all."

"Darcy just because Aunt Anne singed the letter does not mean she really supported what written in it." he reminded him. "Let me speak to my father, he must have known about this letter, and if it really was what Aunt Anne wanted or not."

Darcy sat back down at his desk, "She said both your father and my father knew about it, but wanted it kept from me. Maybe there is more to this then Aunt Catherine is admitting to." he told him. "Let me know as soon as you have spoken to Uncle Fitz will you. I don't trust Aunt Catherine, there was something in her tone and the way she said her last comment that makes me uneasy."

"How so?" Richard asked.

"I'm not really sure, but do me a favor and just quietly put some feelers out, see if she is making any move to speak with the press. If she does we need to be on top of it." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "You don't think she would try to push this by going to the press do you?" he asked him.

Darcy nodded his head, "I think she is fully capable of doing whatever it takes to have her way." He told him then said, "Richard did I ever tell you how I met Elizabeth?" he asked him changing the subject.

Richard eyes narrowed, "I know how you met." he reminded him, "You were out walking, got lost, she helped you find your way."

Darcy shook his head, "Actually that was our second meeting." he told him. "Remember when we spent time at Netherfield as children, before my mother got really sick. Do you remember me telling you about a little girl I met, her name was Beth?"

"I remember her, she was the one who helped you get your foot free then told you all those stories about Netherfield." he told him then asked. "Are you saying that Beth and Elizabeth are the same person?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes. I had forgotten about that entire afternoon until I spent the day with Elizabeth at her home." he told him. "Once I remembered being there, I discovered that we had met each other before." he told him, "After I came back to Pemeberley, my mother's health began to get worse. For a long time she and I spent time walking in the garden or I would sit and read to her. On one afternoon I told her about running off and how I met Elizabeth. I told my mother how much I liked Elizabeth. I even asked if she thought one day I could find her again."

"It seems so extraordinary that Elizabeth was that little girl you met all those years ago." he commented then said, "What did Aunt Anne say about it? I imagine she wasn't happy that you ran off that day."

Darcy laughed, "No she wasn't." he told him, "She scolded me for running off, but she also told me to hold unto the memory I had of Elizabeth. She told me to tuck it away until I was older so that when the time was right I would know to follow my heart." he explained, "It's really hard for me to reconcile that memory of my mother with the person who supposedly wrote the letter Aunt Catherine showed me." he told him.

Richard understood, "I will give my father a call and get back to as soon as I hear from him." he assured him before heading back to his own office.

_It_ was just after six when Elizabeth and Jane pulled up to Netherfield to have dinner with Charles and his sisters. "I feel silly." Elizabeth told her sister as she got out of the car.

Jane looked over at her sister, "I don't know, I think the wig makes you look more like me." she teased her. "Maybe you should go blonde permanently."

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue, "I think I will keep my own natural hair color thank you." she told her then said, "It was very nice of Charlotte to come over dressed in the wig, hat and sunglasses though. I wasn't sure my plan would work, but I am glad that it did."

Charles came out to of the house, he looked at Elizabeth, then over to Jane. His eyes narrowed, "Is that Elizabeth?" he asked Jane as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Jane shook her head, "Yes." she laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, "I had to do something." she told him as she took off the hat, and sunglasses, then pulled off the wig. "I didn't want the press following us all the way here so my friend Charlotte came to my house dressed up like this, and then I left dressed the same way. The press didn't realize it was me leaving so they didn't follow us."

"That was very clever." he laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, "That wig is awful though. My head was itching the entire time." she said as the followed Charles inside.

Charles led them into the living room. "Elizabeth these are my sisters, Louisa, and Caroline." he said, "This is Jane's sister, Elizabeth."

Caroline smiled, "It's nice to meet you." she offered, "We were so sorry we didn't get the chance to meet you at the party the other night, but I do understand. I suppose it was rather awkward for you once those pictures and rumors hit the news."

Elizabeth smiled, she really didn't want to talk about the party or what went on, especially with someone she didn't even know. "Well here we all are now." she said. She knew without a doubt that she already disliked Caroline Bingley. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way she talked, she was smug and acted as if she were superior to everyone else.

Caroline motioned for them to all sit down. "I must admit that I was rather shocked to hear of your rumored romance with our dear friend Darcy." she said waiting to see Elizabeth reaction. "Darcy and Charles are so close, we were sure if such a relationship as the one being reported was actually going on we would know about it."

Charles looked at his sister, "Caroline, I already explained to you that Darcy and Elizabeth are friends and that those pictures were taken with out our knowledge." he said emphatically.

Elizabeth smiled, "No worries Charles really." she commented. She realized Caroline wasn't about to let the topic go, "I promise you Caroline no one was more shocked than I was to see those pictures hit the news. Of course Will does like his privacy so it is entirely possible that he didn't tell you of our friendship. He did say he was being cautious of the news getting out."

Caroline didn't miss the slight or the implication in what she said, "I assure you Elizabeth, Louisa and I are the soul of desecration when it comes to the princes private affairs. Anything that we have ever been privy to we have kept to ourselves completely."

Before Elizabeth could respond Louisa stood up and asked, "Would anyone care for a cocktail. Jones has made some refreshing mint cocktails for us."

Jane smiled, "That sounds lovely." she commented. "I would love to try one."

Elizabeth shook her head, "If its alright, I will just have some water."

Louisa shook her head, "OH no you must try it." she said as she walked over to the tray and lifted up two glasses and carried them over to Jane and Elizabeth. "This recipe has been in our family for years, it really is very mild. It's not a strong alcohol taste at all, I think you will like it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you I am sure its very good, but I don't drink." she told her refusing the glass.

Caroline walked over and took a glass for herself. "Of course you can have water if you prefer." she said rather snidely, then added, "Louisa would never have offered you alcohol if we knew you had a drinking problem."

Jane shook her head, "No Caroline that's not it at all." she corrected her. "Elizabeth does not have a drinking problem she has a condition that makes her very susceptible to the effects of alcohol so she has to avoid it."

Louisa took the glass away, "Oh I am sorry." she told her. "I will have something else brought in. Would you like some tea perhaps, or maybe lemonade?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Water would be great, thank you." she told her.

"So tell me how does this condition of yours work?" Caroline asked, "Do you get physically ill from drinking or just have issues the next day?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "It's really not such a big deal." she explained feeling uncomfortable, "I am more susceptible to the effects of alcohol as Jane said. It takes very little to get me intoxicated and my behavior can be erratic when I do drink. Because I absorb the alcohol into my blood stream so much faster than a normal person would, I have to be very careful."

Caroline smiled, "Yes I imagine you would have to be." she agreed, "I suppose if you were to drink the situation could become very..." she paused looking for just the right word. "Interesting."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's one way of putting it, yes." she said then changing the subject she asked, "So Charles what have you decided to do with the hidden rooms? I hope you are considering having them redone."

"I am planning to have them completely restored. Charles smiled, "I went over my thoughts with Jane she agreed it would be very lovely to see them restored to their original beauty. In fact I am thinking of having the top floor redone to make it one large master suite."

"OH that is a wonderful idea." Elizabeth told him. "Would you keep hidden stair case?"

Jane smiled, "I told Charles I think he should. It adds to the charm of the house." she told her.

_Caroline_ moved over to her sister Louisa as Charles continued talking with Jane and Elizabeth. She leaned over to her sister and whispered softly, "I told you, it's exactly as I said from the email I read on Darcy's computer." she told her.

Louisa whispered back, "Yes it seems Miss Bennet has a weakness that you might just be able to use to your advantage should the need arise." she told her younger sister.

"Lets hope it doesn't." Caroline told her, "I would hope Prince Darcy would be able to see that she is clearly beneath him, but then look at our brother." she paused as they both looked over in Charles direction, "He practically falls over himself trying to be near Jane."

Louisa rolled her eyes and smiled as her brother looked over in their direction. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion later." she told her, then she stood up and addressed everyone, "If your ready, Caroline and I thought we would eat dinner out in the gardens tonight. It's such a beautiful evening after all."

Charles took Jane's hand in his and led the way out into the garden, while Caroline and Louisa walked out with Elizabeth. "Now tell us Eliza you don't have any other secret food allergies we should be aware of do you?" Caroline asked in a rather mocking tone.

"Oh yes please tell us if you do." Louisa smiled, "I would feel terrible if you ate something that made you ill." she told her.

"Yes just imagine if you broke out in a rash, or your face swelled up." Caroline commented. "It would be terrible if the press were to take a picture of you looking like that." she said almost wishing she could make it happen.

Elizabeth couldn't help, but feel like she was the unknowing victim of some devious plotting by these two sisters. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "No, I have no food allergies." she assured them.

"Oh good." Caroline said trying not to sound to disappointed.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath as she sat down next to Jane. She thought she detected a bit of disappointment in Caroline voice just then. She wondered if Caroline had feelings for Prince Darcy and that was why she was behaving as she was. "How long have you known Prince Darcy?" She asked as their dinner was served.

"We met him not long after Charles did, when he was in school." Caroline told her. "Of course we have all been very close friends since. Prince Darcy even attended Louisa's wedding."

Louisa smiled, "He did and I was very touched by the gesture." she told them. "Prince Darcy is a very kind and generous soul. He is always doing for others."

Caroline sipped her cocktail, and looked directly at Elizabeth. "It is to bad that kindness sometimes gets him into trouble. Its sad, but there are those who have taken advantage of him." she told them.

Elizabeth knew Caroline was implying that she had taken advantage of the prince. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "It is very lovely here in the garden Charles." she said ignoring Caroline's jab. "I think it is even more beautiful this evening then it was that day Will and I had lunch here together."

Charles smiled, "I have to admit I think this a very lovely evening." he said as he looked into Jane's eyes.

Jane smiled and blushed, "If it is more beautiful, it is only because this evening we get the view of the sunset."

Elizabeth looked off toward the ocean and smiled, "Yes that does make it perfect." she agreed.

Caroline took another sip of her cocktail, "You and Prince Darcy had lunch together here at Netherfield?" she demanded to know.

Elizabeth smiled, she could see this woman was clearly jealous, "Yes we did." she told her. "Actually we spent the day together." she told her then said, "It was our first date together."

Caroline began coughing and sputtering her drink. She glared at Elizabeth, "A date?!" she repeated, "The prince actually called it a date?"

Elizabeth could see Caroline was upset. "Yes actually he did." she told her, "He said he wanted our first date to be memorable." she told her then said, "And it was."

"How quaint," Caroline said trying not to sound jealous.

_Mrs. Bennet_ went into her husbands study, "You must speak with Elizabeth." she demanded.

Mr. Bennet put his book down and looked up at his wife, "Why?" he asked her. "Why must I speak with Elizabeth?"

"She refuses to speak with the prince, she refuses to speak to the press, she won't listen to me." She told him, "I have tried to make her see that she can not afford to let this chance pass, but she is so stubborn."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "If Lizzy wants to speak to the prince then I am sure she will, but until then it is not our business and we are going to stay out of it." he warned her.

Mrs. Bennet began to sulk, "She takes after you!" she snapped at him, "You never listen either! If you don't make Lizzy speak to him he will go off and marry his cousin like Collins said."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "some how I doubt that very much." he told her.

"Oh James please just talk to her, make her see that the prince is in love with her and she must marry him." Fanny demanded.

He leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses, "Fanny there has been no talk of marriage between the two of them." he reminded her, "Lizzy is a grown woman, she will follow her heart and do what she feels is right."

Mrs. Bennet stomped her foot and began to wail, "You never listen!" she whined, "You didn't listen when I told you to speak with your father about his will before his death, you haven't listened when I told you to sell this house to Lady Catherine and now you are not listening again where Lizzy is concerned." she shook her head in frustration, "We will all end up with nothing, you sent Collins away without so much as an encouraging word about selling Longbourn and now you will let Lizzy ruin her life!"

James had heard enough, "I have heard just about enough nonsense Fanny." he told her, "I want to finish my book so either you leave and allow me some peace or I will leave." he warned her.

Mrs Bennet stormed out of the room ranting, "Well I am not just going to sit here and do noting!" she yelled out before slamming the door behind her. She walked over to the window and looked down the drive at the reporters that were still there hoping to get a statement from Elizabeth. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "I know exactly what to do." she mumbled to herself.

_Richard _came into the Darcy study, "Are you still working?" he asked him as he glanced down at his watch. "It's getting late.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Helps to keep my mind busy." he told him then asked, "Did you need something?"

Richard shook his head, "No, I still haven't heard back from my father, but he and mother are on vacation so there is a bit of a time difference. I am sure he will call soon." he told him then said, "I did as you asked and had your schedule reworked. I spoke with Rupert and he is canceling some of those appearances that are not essential right now." he told him, '"You do have several meetings with those members of parliament who are still undecided on the Meryton vote. The reports and information we learned in Meryton is being shared with each of them ahead of time. You are also schedule to address the business leaders here in Darbyshire later next week." he told him, " And you have an upcoming charity cocktail party that you have to attend."

"Why?" Darcy asked as he looked up from his desk, "Why do I have to attend this upcoming charity cocktail party?"

Richard almost laughed, "Because it is a tradition that someone from the royal family attend this party every year. You will not be required to stay long, but you do have to make an appearance."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "When exactly is it?" he asked him.

"Don't worry you have some time, it's not for a few more weeks. I just wanted to give you a reminder it is coming up." Richard told him then said, "I have limited your time with the press over the next few weeks. I thought it might allow things in Meryton time to blow over." he told him. "I am sure you have seen the news yourself, according to this evening headlines you have exactly two hundred and five days left until your birthday when you must marry."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Yes I saw that." he told him, "I believe there are actually bets going on now as to whether I will marry or abdicate the throne to Georgiana."

Richard laughed, "Georgiana would not be at all happy to hear you say things like that even if you are only joking." he told him.

Darcy thought about his younger sister, "You are right, just thinking about the possibility would cause her anxiety." he commented then said, "I was thinking perhaps your mother could set me up with someone?"

"You are still joking aren't you?" Richard asked him, surprised to hear his cousin say such a thing. "Please tell me you are only joking."

Darcy shook his head, "No." he told him. "I have to marry and I have had no luck finding anyone on my own so perhaps having some guidance in this area would be helpful."

Richard shook his head, "Darcy trust me you do not want to do that." he told him. "My mother is a wonderful woman. I love her dearly, but she is a snob to the hilt." he told him. "Its my father who keeps her grounded. She will have every girl of name and fortune lined up for you to consider. You are not going to meet anyone who you will be happy with."

Darcy knew he was probably right. "What am I going to do then." he asked him. "I can't just ignore the problem. Aunt Catherine is right, I have to marry."

Richard cleared his throat, "I have a suggestion." he said. "She is a very nice girl, simple, sweet, intelligent with a very creative imagination." he told him. "She is absolutely perfect for you."

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "Richard I told you I don't trust Elizabeth Bennet any longer." he reminded him.

Richard smiled, "I didn't say the girl I had in mind was Elizabeth, but its interesting based off my description you chose to name her yourself."

Darcy shook his head, "I told you she and I were not meant to be together. It was a mistake on my part." he told him wishing he could make himself believe it.

Richard took in a deep breath, "You are probably right." he told him as he got up to leave. "Although Charles and Jane do seem to be getting along very well."

"Have you spoken to Charles?" Darcy asked hearing the mention of his friend's name. "I haven't really had time to talk with him since getting back."

"Yes I did just a while ago actually." Richard told him. "He was telling me about his recent date with Jane and Elizabeth." he said waiting to see how his cousin reacted.

"Charles has seen Elizabeth?" he asked him.

"Yes apparently she came over this evening with Jane. They had dinner with Caroline and Louisa." he told him. "I think Charles is getting rather serious about Jane. He talks of her constantly."

Darcy nodded his head, "I am very happy for him, but I do hope he is careful. I have heard a lot of concerning things about Jane's mother." he said.

Richard laughed, "Well it's not like he is dating the mother..." he reminded him. "Besides from what little time I spent with Mrs. Bennet I wouldn't say she isn't all that different from Aunt Catherine. They both can be gossips and controlling women."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Exactly why Charles should be careful about involving himself with the family."

Richard shook his head, "Charles is fine, he is a big boy and can make his own decisions on who he should spend his time with." he told him.

"Caroline wrote me a letter, she had it sent express." Darcy told him, "She said that both her and Louisa are concerned that Charles is rushing things with Jane. She has asked me as his friend to speak with Charles."

Richard narrowed his eyes, "You are not seriously considering speaking with him are you?" he asked him, then said. "Jane Bennet is a very lovely girl, regardless of how big a gossip the mother is. Even you have to admit that."

Darcy leaned forward in his chair, "Yes, Jane is a very lovely and kind girl. To answer your question, no I was not going to interfere in his love life. Charles is a grown man as you said, he is old enough to make his own decisions. I may advise him to take things slow, but only if he were to ask me. Besides Caroline's letter wasn't just about her brother, she took every opportunity to inform me all about Mrs. Bennet and the latest rumors going around concerning Elizabeth." he commented, "I think she fancy herself my spy or something."

Richard shook his head, "I hope you don't believe any of what she tells you." he told him, "Especially where Elizabeth is concerned."

Darcy looked over at Richard, he hesitated for a moment then asked, "Did Charles happen to mention Elizabeth to you? Did he say how she was doing?"

Richard smiled, "He did actually." he said as he walked back over and sat back down. "He commented that the press is still there hounding her every move and that she has started wearing a blonde wig, large hat, and glasses. Apparently it has worked to some degree because the press did not follow her and Jane to Netherfield." he told him.

Darcy didn't say anything so Richard continued, "Charles said that Elizabeth was saying how much a prisoner she is beginning to feel like in her own home. She said she is considering bleaching her hair completely blonde, wearing glasses all the time, and moving abroad to live with her Aunt and Uncle."

Darcy head shot up at the mention of Elizabeth leaving. "Is it really getting that bad for her?" he asked trying to hide his concern. "Do you think she would leave?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "I only know what Charles has told me." he told him, "It could be she was only joking when she said those things, but then again you know how the press can be."

Darcy shook his head, "Yes I know." he commented. "Perhaps I should call, or text Elizabeth myself," he suggested, "You know to just check in and see how things are going for her."

"I do think it would be the right thing to do." Richard told him, "I realize there are a lot of rumors flying around, but when it comes down to it, you did actively pursue spending time with the lady. She would not be in this situation otherwise."

Darcy didn't say anything more, but he knew his cousin was right. He glanced down at his watch, "It is getting late." he commented. "I think I will leave the rest of this until tomorrow." he told him.

Richard looked down at the files on his desk, "Did you get through the impact reports that Lord Blackwell sent over?" he asked.

"They are fantasy and nothing more." he told him as they walked out of the office together. "Clearly he paid someone off to give these kinds of glowing reports. I want to see independent studies done on the impact the redevelopment projects he has been involved with in those coast towns has had."

"I will get to first thing in the morning." Richard told his cousin as they climbed up the stairs to their private quarters. After saying good night Darcy walked down the hall to his room. He was just about to go in when Georgiana appeared. "William do you have some time to speak with me?" she asked.

Darcy smiled, "Of course I do." he said as he opened the door to his private quarters, "Come in and sit down." he told her as they both walked into the private living room just outside his bedroom.

Georgiana walked over and sat down on the sofa, "William I know you have been busy but I think we should talk about these stories in the news."

He took in a deep breath, "Yes I suppose we should." he told her. "What is it you want to know?"

Georgiana smiled, "Who is Elizabeth Bennet?" she asked him. "I saw the two of you together in the papers."

"Elizabeth was a girl I met in Meryton, while I was there." he told her, "We were friends, but then we had a falling out."

"Why?" she asked him. "Why did you have a falling out?"

"Because I discovered she was not the person that I thought she was." he told her. "Like you, I trusted the wrong person."

"Are you sure that Miss Bennet is not to be trusted?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Yes I am sure." he told her then asked, "Why do you ask me that?"

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "Because William, in those photos I noticed something that I think just about everyone else has missed." she told him.

"Really, what would that be?" he asked her as he sat forward on the sofa.

"You looked happy." she commented, "Not the fake kind of happy we both have gotten so good at pretending to be when we are out, but truly happy."

Darcy was quiet for a moment, as he thought about his time spent with Elizabeth he had to admit he was happy when he was with her, "I suppose I was very happy to be with her."

Georgiana smiled, "Then perhaps some of these things that have happened are just misunderstandings that could be cleared up." she suggested, "Maybe Elizabeth really is the person you thought she was, but you lost sight of her because of all the other things happening around you?"

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Georgie, I sometimes forget how very wise you are." he told her as they both stood up.

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Not so very wise big brother, just observant where the people I care about are concerned." she told him then said, "Good night."

"Good night Georgie." he called out to her as she closed the door. Darcy took in a deep breath and thought about what she said. "I wish I could remember what happened to that email. I wish I knew what it was Elizabeth said in it." he mumbled to himself.

He walked into his room and took off his coat and tie and then went into his closet. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, he thought again about that night. He remembered very clearly Charles came into the room, asked how he was doing, he told him he did not wish to talk about it and wanted to be left alone. He remembered having at least two more drinks before going up to his room and that was the last thing he did until he woke up the next morning. "So what happened to the email?" he mumbled out loud as he changed into his pajama pants and walked over to his bed and laid down. He looked up at the ceiling and took in a deep breath, visions of Elizabeth being tormented by reporters kept nagging at him. He rolled over unto his side, "What if she really is considering leaving Meryton?" he mumbled to himself. "I might never see her again if she did leave." he ran his hand through his hair, again trying to clear his mind. He rolled over to his other side and pushed at his pillow. "The idea of bleaching her hair is absurd. I can't even imagine her with out her beautiful long dark hair..." he thought about how Richard said she was considering going blonde permanently. The longer he lay there the worse he felt until finally he gave in and reached for his cell phone. He sat up in bed and thought for a moment about what to say, then typed in, "I am sorry to hear the press is still giving you so much trouble." he typed in then hit send. He waited to see how she would respond, or if she would respond at all.

Elizabeth jumped as her phone went off. She walked over to get it from the night stand where she left it, but it wasn't there. She heard the buzz again and looked around her room. It was lying on top of her dresser. She shook her head, wondering how it had gotten there. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the text from Will. A part of her was angry that he waited so long to respond to her, but another part was just happy to hear from him again. She bit her bottom lip, and hesitated on what she should do. She closed her eyes and thought about what Jane said, about not letting her pride get in the way. She took in a deep breath and typed in, "It has been confining, but I realize it will eventually die down and life will return to normal." she reread over what she wrote and then hit send.

Darcy had almost given up on hearing back from her when his phone buzzed, he read her reply then wrote back, "I hope that will be sooner than later for you." he hit send then typed in, "I would hate to see you go blonde, I know I would miss your beautiful dark hair."

Elizabeth walked over and climbed into bed. She read his last messages and smiled, "So you heard about my disguise?" she wrote, "The blonde was not so terrible, and it worked. The press had no idea who I was. I think the large pick hat I wore threw them off my trail." she typed in. "Of course I looked perfectly ridiculous."

Darcy smiled, "The trouble is a disguise will only work for so long, once they figure out how you have changed your appearance they adapt and regroup." he wrote back. "But I do hope it will all blow over soon. I know you must be missing your morning walks."

Elizabeth was just about to reply when she thought about how difficult it must be for him having to deal with this kind of thing all the time. She finally felt like she understood why he lied to her about who he was when they first met. Her phone went off again as she glanced down at it, "Hello Elizabeth, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am here." she wrote back, "Was just thinking about how funny life is sometimes."

"Really hows that?" he responded.

"Well in a strange way, I am kind of glad I am going through this now, with the press." she typed in then hit send.

Darcy was confused by her last text. "Why on earth would you be glad about having your life turned upside down?" he wrote to her.

"Because it has helped me understand some things better." she typed in, "Some things that you were trying to tell me. I didn't fully understand before, I do now." she finished writing and hit send.

Darcy read over her text and took in a deep breath, he understood what she meant. A part of him wanted very much to say more, to ask her about her email, but he was weary to give into those feelings. The one thing he had learned growing up was people had many faces and being the prince he had to be cautious. He had forgotten that when he was with her before, he had allowed himself to be more at ease because he was Will Granger. Now he was Prince Darcy and he could not afford that luxury. Perhaps taking things slower was the way to go. He typed in, "I understand, and thank you." He waited for several minutes until finally she wrote back. "Good night Will."

She read his last text, "Good night Elizabeth." She let out a heavy as she placed her phone back down next to her night stand. She thought about going in to talk with Jane but decided against it. She knew her sister had to work the next day and didn't want to keep her up. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "why didn't he make any mention of the email I sent him?" she mumbled out loud. After several minutes passed she yawned and whispered, "Why didn't I make mention of it either?" she wondered as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_Darcy_ was up early the next morning, he had several meetings including one with Lord Blackwell that he was not looking forward too. His mind was preoccupied with Elizabeth as he finished his morning walk, had his breakfast and went to his study to wait for his appointment with Lord Blackwell. As he walked over and sat down his mind drifted back to Elizabeth. Right now she would probably be on her morning walk, if the press was not hounding her. She would be hiking up toward their spot and settling to work on her book. He smiled as he thought about how she would look, her hair would be worn down, gently blowing in the wind, her eyes would spark with enthusiasm, as a devilish smile played about her mouth. She would spend the morning writing and enjoying the warm sunshine, more the anything he wished he could be there with her. It was the sound of someone knocking at his door that interrupted his thoughts, "Yes Rupert?" he said as the man came into the room.

"Lord Blackwell is here to see you sir." Rupert told him.

Prince Darcy shook his head, "Yes please show him in." he told him then said, "Oh and please let Richard know Lord Blackwell is here."

"Very good sir." he told him as he turned and left the room.

Moments later Rupert opened the door and let Lord Blackwell in , "Your highness I am glad you were able to see me this morning." he said as he came in. "I have several things I think we need to go over. Including some rather upsetting news that hit the internet this morning."

Darcy motioned for him to come in and sit down, "If you don't mind we will wait for Richard before we get started. He will be joining us momentarily." he told him then said, "Can I have Rupert bring you some coffee, or tea?"

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "No I am fine thank you." he said as he pulled out several files from his brief case. "I hope you and Princess Georgiana are both doing well." he commented as he sat down.

"We are both doing very well." The prince told him, "Thank you for asking."

Darcy looked up as Richard came into the room, "Good morning."

"Good morning." he said as he walked over and sat down across from Darcy. "Hope I did not keep you waiting long."

Darcy shook his head, "Not at all." he told him then said, "Shall we get started."

Lord Blackwell began by pulling out the morning newspaper, "I think we should begin with this news story put out this morning in the Meryton Herald." he said as he put the paper on Darcy's desk. "I think you owe the members of parliament an explanation Prince Darcy." he told him, "We were all willing to let the other photo's slide because they were harmless in nature, but this latest photo shows clearly there is more to this relationship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet then you have admitted to. Considering the vote that we have coming up, I think we deserve to know what is going on."

Richard shook his head, "Actually we already know about the story Lord Blackwell." he said hoping Darcy would play along. "There really isn't anything to it and the crown is taking the same stand they have always taken when these gossip stories break. We have no statement at this time. The picture is harmless and the story is of little consequence."

Darcy looked down at the paper, he read over the headline and saw the picture of Elizabeth and himself in the bedroom at Netherfield. He looked back up at Lord Blackwell, "As Richard said we don't waste our time with gossip stories."

Lord Blackwell seemed flustered, "This story goes beyond gossip your highness." he told him, "They have a picture of you and Miss Bennet in a bedroom together. You can't seriously expect us to still believe that you are not involved with this girl."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Lord Blackwell my personal affairs are just that,"my affairs, and I don't feel I need to explain myself any further on the matter. he told him.

Richard looked over at Darcy then back to Lord Blackwell, "The prince's schedule is really tight this morning Lord Blackwell. Lets not waste your time, or ours talking over things that don't matter."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "Your highness if you are dating this girl, surely you can see how that would create conflict of interest as we proceed with the vote on redevelopment and the existing conservation laws in Meryton. The members of parliament have a right to know..."

"Lord Blackwell there is no conflict of interest." Darcy assured him. "I am perfectly capable of managing my private affairs and conducting business in the country." he told him then said, "What I find interesting is that all this time that my Aunt Catherine has bought up property in Meryton, and lobbied support from yourself, as well as other members of parliament, yet no one questions the conflict of interest there."

Lord Blackwell grew agitated, "Lady Catherine is friends with some of the members of parliament, including myself, but that does not mean we are swayed to see things one way or another because of that friendship." he defended himself.

Darcy feigned a smile, "Of course not." he said, "Just as I have no doubts you keep your personal affairs separate from influencing the way that you vote, I believe the same consideration should be extended to me. I am fully capable of being friends with Elizabeth Bennet and leading this country in the way I feel is best for its people."

Lord Blackwell looked flustered, "Of course your highness." he said. Seeing that he was not going to get the response he hoped for from the prince he pulled out several more files from his case. "I have some more reports for you to go over before the vote comes up." he told him as he handed the files over to Darcy. "I am sure once you go through these reports you will so conclusively that the people of Meryton do want this redevelopment project to move ahead, and many want the existing laws changed to lift the building restrictions for that area."

Richard pulled out some files from his brief case, "Looks like we shall all be busy reading over the next few weeks before the vote." he said as he handed several folders to Lord Blackwell.

"These are the finding we were able to gather while in Meryton. You can see I was actually very busy during my time there, regardless of what the news has said." Prince Darcy told him as he leaned forward in his chair. "While I was in Meryton, I met with many of the business owners, conservationists, as well as people who live in the area. I was able to learn a great deal of information myself, and I took the liberty of having copies of my findings written up for you as well as the other members in parliament." he told him. "I included a personal letter clearly laying out what I would like to see happen in the area for the other members of parliament." he told him, "I think after reading what we discovered the people of Meryton would like to see happen in their community, you will see there is room for compromise going forward."

Lord Blackwell took the folders and thumbed through them. He looked very annoyed, but feigned a smile, "Well I am sure there will be a lot to discuss when we meet again." he said trying to keep his cool. "Thank you for providing me with this new information. I am sure it will be interesting to read." he told them as he got up to leave.

Richard cleared his throat as he got up and followed Lord Blackwell out, "Before you go Lord Blackwell, there was something else I needed to discuss with you." he said as he followed the older gentleman out of the room. "I wanted to speak with you about George Wickham, I believe you recently hired him on your security detail."

Once the door to his study was shut, Darcy picked up the newspaper and read over the article. He looked again at the picture that was included with the article and his heart sank. "She promised it was just for the two of us and it would never go public." he mumbled to himself.

_Elizabeth_ was the first one up, she wanted to get back to her normal morning routine and go for a nice quiet walk. She knew there might be a few lingering reporters hanging about, but she hoped that finally she could get out of the house and go for a walk. She was just about to go out the front door when Hill called out to her, "Elizabeth?" she called her name. "I think you might want to see the morning paper before you go out today."

Elizabeth smiled, "What kind of silly stories have these reporters made up now." she laughed as she walked over and took the paper from her.

Hill felt bad for her, "I am sorry Elizabeth." she told her, "I hate to cause you any more upset, but I just thought you should see this for yourself. I didn't want you to go off not knowing..."

Elizabeth read over the headline, "Prince caught in Love Nest." She quickly scanned the article, _"Mrs. Fanny Bennet, the mother of Elizabeth Bennet has gone on the record with the Meryton Herald in claiming not only did her daughter know who the prince was, but that she and the prince have been involved in an ongoing secret romance. Mrs. Bennet said her daughter admitted to her that she has been meeting with Prince Darcy for some time, and that the two are very close. Mrs Bennet said that her daughter played along with the Prince's secret to keep their relationship out of the press._

_Although the prince and his staff having given no comment, Mrs. Bennet felt she needed to come forward to defend her family from false accusations concerning her daughters involvement with Prince Darcy. To support Elizabeth's claims of a romantic affair, Mrs. Bennet provided this publication with another photo of her daughter and the prince together. In this photo you can clearly see the couple in a very romantic setting, one of the bedrooms at Netherfield Estate.  
_

_With the prince quickly approaching his twenty-fifth birthday, and the law stating he must marry, Mrs. Bennet stated that she believed a marriage proposal was likely to happen sometime in the near future. She went on to say that she is very excited with the prospect of her other daughter's relationship with young millionaire, Charles Bingley. Jane Bennet has been dating Charles Bingley, who is very close friends with the prince._

_As of this time the royal family has no comment on this story and has no intention of speaking with the press in the future. Lady Catherine de Bourgh was however quoted as saying the story was clearly more lies made up by the Bennet family to draw attention to themselves. She said she plans to give a live interview later this afternoon that will clear the air and reveal some new information on the subject of her nephews future marriage plans. Information that will finally lay to rest any doubts about his relationship with Miss Bennet._

Elizabeth hands were shaking as she folded the paper back up. She was furious with her mother, "Mother how could you?!" she yelled out as she came up the stairs toward her mother's room.

Mrs. Bennet came out of her room, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked down and saw the paper Elizabeth was carrying, "Lizzy don't carry on so." she told her knowing full well what she was talking about. "It's just a little story to get the prince's attention."

"Don't carry on so!" Elizabeth repeated her words back to her in frustrations, "Do you have any idea what you have done!?" she demanded to know. "I did not give you permission to speak on my behalf to anyone. I did not tell you any of these things!"

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Lizzy just calm down, its nothing to be yelling about. Trust me once the prince sees that you are still interested in him, he will come back to Meryton."

The door to the study opened and Mr. Bennet came out. He saw Elizabeth at the top of the stairs with her mother. "Lizzy what ever is the matter?" he asked her. He had never heard her raise her voice in such a way before.

She came back downstairs followed by Mrs. Bennet and handed him the news paper, he quickly scanned it over. "Oh Fanny." he said out loud. "You have gone to far!" he told her clearly angry by what he read.

Mrs. Bennet shrugged her shoulders, "I only told the reporters what I know to be true. You have been seeing Prince Darcy. Mary saw him pick you up and you spent the day with him. Then he came here to see you, those other picture prove that." she told them, "I only told them what was clear to everyone at the party that Prince Darcy has feelings for you Elizabeth."

"Mother you told this reporter that I said these things. You told them that I told you that Prince Darcy and I were seeing each other, and that our relationship was a very serious one." Elizabeth accused her. "I never told you any of those things, ever." she said as she looked at the picture again, "Then to top it off you gave the reporter the picture from my phone that I took of Will and I."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "When I sent the picture to the reporter I didn't realize you and the prince were standing in front of a bed, in a bedroom together. I didn't imagine that it would be used to suggest what they wrote." she defended her actions. "I merely wanted to show that I was not lying about you spending time with the prince, and that the two of you had been on several dates together. They asked me for proof, I had to give them something."

Elizabeth looked down at the picture again and shook her head, "Mother no one is going to believe me when I tell them this was all innocent." she told her. "No one will believe that nothing happened!"

Lydia came in with Kitty giggling and carrying her tablet. She saw the newspaper in Elizabeth hand and had a disappointed look on her face, "Oh you have already seen it." she commented as she walked over and flopped down on the sofa. "You should know that everyone is talking about the picture and the story. It's all over Twitter."

Elizabeth looked over and her sister, "Thank you Lydia for stating the obvious." she snapped at her.

Lydia got defensive, "Oh don't be such a prude Lizzy." she told her as she got up, "I would love to be in your shoes right now. Just think everyone is talking about you, and you are so popular. You should enjoy it."

"Unlike you Lydia, I don't want to be popular because people think that I..." Elizabeth stopped abruptly then turned to her mother, "How did you get this picture off of my phone in the first place?" she demanded to know, "You don't know how to work a cell phone, you don't even own one." she remembered that her phone wasn't where she had left the night before.

Lydia looked over at Elizabeth, "I helped her." she told them. "The reporter wouldn't believe mother so I went upstairs and found your phone on the night stand by your bed. When I searched through it I found that picture and I helped mother send it to the reporter."

"You had no right to go through my things!" Elizabeth yelled at her.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I wasn't about to let them accuse mother of lying." she defended her actions, "Besides if you didn't want anyone to see the picture you should have taken your phone with you yesterday."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Silly me, I thought I could expect to have some privacy in my own home, especially in my own room!" she yelled at her. "I guess I learned a lesson the hard way. I will be putting a password protect on everything from now on!"

"I could have sent a copy of your text too, but I didn't" Lydia told her trying again to defend her actions. "I don't see what the big deal is, everyone is talking about you. This will probably make your books sell lots more now."

Mr. Bennet was furious. "Lydia, Kitty, go upstairs to your room at once." he told them. "And get comfortable you will be spending a good deal of time there for the foreseeable future!"

Lydia took in a deep breath, "Why should we have to go to our rooms?" she demanded to know, "Lizzy is the one who spent the day alone with the prince in his bedroom. I was just helping mother."

Elizabeth did her best to control her anger, "I was not in his bedroom!" she corrected her.

Mr. Bennet voiced boomed when he yelled at Lydia, "I said to your room right now!" he told them both again.

Lydia stomped her foot and glared at him, "This is completely unfair." she cried, "I didn't do anything wrong and I am the one who is punished." she said before running out of the room crying. Kitty quietly followed behind.

Mr. Bennet looked over to his wife, "Fanny how could you do this to Elizabeth?" he demanded to know as he held the paper out in front of her. "How you go to the press behind her back and make up such lies?"

She looked down at her hands and sniffled in, "I was only trying to help my daughter." she told them both. "Lizzy refused to speak with the prince, or to see him so I did what I did because I knew it would get them talking again." she explained.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. "Mother I promised Will..." she began to say then corrected herself, "I promised Prince Darcy that picture would remain private. I took it as a keepsake of our finding the hidden rooms at Netherfield estate, but with the quotes you gave it makes it seem that what you said is coming from me." she told her, "How could you say that I told you those things when I didn't."

Mrs. Bennet eyes filled with tears, "Is it so horrible that a mother wants what is best for her daughter. I only tried to help you Lizzy because I don't want you to grow old and be alone." she told her. "Your father refuses to sell this house, one day he will die and leave us all with nothing! Then where will we be?!""

Elizabeth couldn't listen to her mother carry on again. She shook her head in disgust and turned to leave. She made it to the door then stopped abruptly, "You should know mother, by giving this interview you have ensured the Prince and I will never speak to each other again. He will believe I said these things, he will think I gave the press that picture and he won't trust me ever again!" her eyes filled with tears, "He won't want anything to do with me ever again!"

Mrs. Bennet began wailing. "Oh James you must stop her. You must make her speak to the prince so he will marry her. I know if she will only do what I tell her she will be the next Queen!"

"Fanny enough!" he warned her. He shook his head, "You have no idea the damage you have done. The harm you have caused!" he told. "I suggest you spend the morning in your room and hope that somehow your daughter will find it in her heart to forgive you! Because I don't know if I can!" he told her as he walked out of the room and into his study slamming the door shut behind him.

Mrs. Bennet stood there for a moment longer before running back upstairs wailing the entire way as she went.

Elizabeth slammed the front door shut behind her. She wanted to be alone and needed to think and clear away her thoughts. She walked down along the waters edge and watched as the waves came crashing in. She knew Will would never believe her now, but she still had to try to set things right. She pulled her phone from her pocket and typed in, "I did not authorize that story, I promise you." She waited for several minutes, but there was no response. She walked a little ways further down the beach when she heard someone calling out to her.

Elizabeth turned, just as a reporter and camera man came running up toward her calling her name. "Miss Bennet can you give us a comment on the story your mother gave the Herald?" the man called out. "Are you having an affair with the prince?"

Elizabeth turned and began walking quickly back toward the house, "This is private property." she yelled out, "You have no right to be here." she said as she tried to cover her face from the camera.

"Miss Bennet, is it true that you spent several days alone with the prince, meeting in secret for romantic rendezvous." he yelled at her as he almost caught up to her. "The picture you released appeared to be taken in a bedroom, can you confirm that for us? Are you sleeping with the prince?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Leave me alone!" she yelled at them as she began running toward the house.

"Miss Bennet, is it true that you and the prince are a couple and the relationship is serous?" he asked chasing after her. "Has he asked you to marry him, or was this all just a summer romance?"

Elizabeth ran into the house and slammed the door shut and locked it. She could still hear the reporter yelling out questions through the door. She went straight to her fathers study. "The press is right outside the front door. They chased me down the beach, you have to call the police." she told him

Mr. Bennet got up and walked over to his window. It was true there were several news agency pulling up the drive. He pulled the blinds and then called the police. Once he was off the phone he turned to Elizabeth, "The police will be here soon, they will move them back away from the house." he told her. "I think your mother's story will have stirred things up again Lizzy." he told her. "I am sorry."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "It's not your fault father." she told him. She was tired and felt sick inside, "Maybe you should contact Uncle Gardiner. I didn't want to leave home, but maybe I should. I can't keep going like this." she told him.

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "If that is what you want Lizzy." he told her. "I will do it."

She shook her head, "I think it will probably be for the best. I can leave as soon as possible." she told him as she walked over to the door, "I will speak with Charlotte and let her know of my plans."

Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "Very well Lizzy." he told her before she left the room.

Mrs. Bennet called out to her as she walked past her bedroom, "Lizzy I really did want what was best for you." she told her again. "I know you don't believe me, but it is true. I was only thinking of you and your sisters. I want you to have the very best of things in life."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother marrying someone just because they are rich or have a title does not mean I would automatically be happy." she told her.

"Yes, but if you did marry the prince, and Jane married Mr. Bingley then your sister would have opportunity to meet other rich men and they would all be taken care of." she cried. "Don't you see I want you all to have nice things, to be cared for and to not have to worry about one day being left with nothing."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother you just won't see the damage you have done." she told her before she continued on to her room. Once inside she sat down near her window. As soon as she did the reporters and camera crews began point towards her bedroom window. She heard someone calling out her name and then the flashes began going off. She jumped back from the window and went over to her bed. "I really do feel like a prisoner now." she mumbled out loud. She lay her head back against her pillow and pulled her phone from her pocket. Will still didn't respond to her message. She took in a deep breath, "I will never hear from him again." she said as tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes and imagined what Will's reaction would be to the story.

_**She was out for her morning walk, and had just reached the top of the cliff when she saw someone standing just near the old oak tree. His back was to her, but she knew it was Will. "You came." she called out, barely able to believe it was truly him. **_

_**Will turned toward her, the look of hurt and disappointment filled his eyes. "Miss Bennet." he said, his voice cold and distant. **_

_**She searched his eyes for some sign of hope but all she saw was anger, "Will you have to believe me. I did not tell my mother to speak to the press, and I certainly didn't say any of those things." she told him. **_

_**Will took in a deep breath and looked away from her, "I am sorry to say Miss Bennet I don't believe you." he told her, "I trusted you, when I allowed you to take that photo of the two of us. You promised it would never been seen by anyone but you and I." he reminded her, "Now sadly I see that was all just a lie. You sold the picture for profit to some gossip rag." he accused her. **_

_**She shook her head, "No!" she tried to tell him as she walked over closer to him. "I promise you it wasn't me." she tried again to tell him. "It was my mother, and my younger sister." she explained. "They took my phone with out my knowledge and they gave the picture and the story to the press." **_

_**Will shook his head, "I wish I could believe you, but its all become to clear to me now." he told her. "My Aunt Catherine was right, you are only out for your own gain. I hoped it wasn't the case, but your own mother's actions prove the accusations to be true." He told her, his voice cold and steady, void of any emotion. **_

"_**You have made up your mind about me then, just like that?" She asked unable to hide her own hurt feelings. "You won't even allow me the chance to explain?"**_

"_**I don't have time for more lies, Miss Bennet." he told her, "I came here today to tell you anything we might have had, any budding friendship, any feeling that might have been, are now gone forever. Please refrain from speaking with the press further and don't contact me ever again." He said as he turned to leave.**_

_**Her eyes filled with tears as she reached out for him arm, "Will you can't mean that." she cried. "I know you felt something for me, just as I did for you." she tried one last time to reach through to him. **_

_**He pulled himself away from her, "I have nothing further to say to you Miss Bennet." he told her then he turned and walked away.**_

_**She stood there watching him go as tears streamed down her cheeks, she knew in her heart it was truly over and she would never see or hear from him again. **_

Elizabeth sniffled in and wiped her eyes as she sat up and looked at her phone again. There still was no response from Will. IT was just after two when the sound of someone knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

Charlotte opened the door to her bedroom and came inside. "Lizzy I came over as soon as I could." she told her. "How are you holding up?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I have had better days." she told her.

"I almost didn't get past the press." she told her, "Its crazy out there."

"Have the police arrived yet?" Elizabeth asked.

Charlotte shook her head, "Yes." she told her. "I think they are doing their best to keep them back off your father's property, but I think you better stay inside if you want to avoid them."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I plan to at least until I leave." she began to say, "I wanted you to know, I am going to be leaving Meryton. I have decided to go and stay with my Aunt and Uncle."

Charlotte was surprised, "For how long?" she asked her.

"I don't know." she told her. "For however long it takes."

"Oh Lizzy I am sorry." Charlotte told her. She could see how upset her friend was, "Isn't there anything that can be done."

"Not as long as my mother keeps spreading lies to the press." she told. "She thinks she is helping, but she doesn't understand the harm she has done. Once Will sees that picture he will never trust me again." she told her.

"Oh Lizzy I wish there was something I could do." she told her.

"There isn't." Elizabeth told her, "There is nothing anyone can do." She said as she walked over to her desk and pulled out folder, "one good thing, being confined as allowed me a lot more time to write." she told her as she handed her latest chapters to her. "I have finished the next three chapters of my book."

Charlotte felt terrible, she looked down at the folder then back up at her friend. "Lizzy I am so sorry." she told her, " I wish I didn't have to tell you this now, but there is no sense in putting it off."

Elizabeth shook her head, "What is it Charlotte?" she asked her, "Whats wrong?"

She took in a deep breath and then came straight to the point, "One of the reason I came by was to tell you, I just got done talking with the publisher and they have decided not to go with your story for right now." she told her.

"But we had a deal." Elizabeth reminded her, "I have more than half the book written They can't just back out now."

'They aren't backing out of the deal." Charlotte explained, "They want to change it."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, how exactly do they want to change the deal?"

Charlotte knew there was no easy way to say what she had to say, "Lizzy my boss wants me to offer you three times the amount he was going to pay you for your book. He wants you to write your story about your encounters with the Prince." she told her. "I told him there is no story to tell. I tried to convince him, but it was no use."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh. "Its alright Charlotte I know you tried." she told her. "You can tell Mr. Montgomery that I am not interested in his offer. I have no intention of writing anything that has to do with my personal life at this time."

Charlotte reached out for the chapters, "Let me take what you have, maybe I can change his mind." she suggested.

Elizabeth put the folder back on her desk, "No." she told her, "He doesn't want my book, he wants some sordid made up lies about my so-called romantic affair with Prince Darcy and I am not interested. I won't do that to Will, so just tell them no thank you."

Charlotte knew there was no sense arguing, "When will you be leaving?" she asked her.

Elizabeth tried to smile, "I think soon." she told her. "Maybe even over the next few days. My father is making the arraignments with my Uncle Gardiner."

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "I will miss you so much." she told her as she walked over and gave her friend a hug then said, "I should go. I have to get back to work, let them know your decision." she told her. "Call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I will, promise." she assured her before she left.

_Charlotte_ headed down stairs and went straight to her car. She looked back up towards the Bennet home then pulled out her cell phone. She searched through her purse for the slip of paper Richard had given her the night of the party. She hesitated for a just a moment, "if Lizzy knew I was calling she would kill me." she mumbled to herself. After several more minutes she finally decided to make the call. "Hello Mr. Fitzwilliam, this is Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth's friend." she said as soon as he answered, "You gave me your number and said to call if Elizabeth needed anything."

Richard walked over and closed the door to his office, "Yes Miss Lucas, how can I help?"

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "I'm not sure actually." she told him. "I have just come from seeing Elizabeth, and she is not holding up so well. In fact she is making plans to leave Meryton altogether because of the pressure from the press."

Richard walked over and sat down at his desk, "Does Miss Bennet know you are calling me?" he asked, "Did you tell her I gave you my number?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No she has no idea and honestly I would prefer it stay that way." she explained, "Lizzy is my best friend, but she can be stubborn she would probably kill me if she knew I was asking you for help." she told him, "I don't know what you can do, I guess I was just hoping you could help with the press."

"I must admit Miss Lucas, I am a little confused, I thought Miss Bennet authorized her mother to give the story to the press?" Richard asked.

Charlotte shook her head, "No, she didn't. Lizzy didn't know her mother was speaking with the press. She never would agree to her personal life being talked about like this." she explained, "You need to understand Mrs. Bennet is a very..." she paused for a moment thinking of the kindest way to describe her friends mother, "talkative and outgoing person. She is very proud of her girls and sometimes this causes her to exaggerate and imply things to others that are not always completely accurate. The story was completely her mother's idea. I promise you Elizabeth knew nothing about it."

Richard took in a deep breath, "I think I understand Miss Lucas." he told her. "I will speak with the prince and see what I can do."

_Jane_ came upstairs and knocked on her sister's door, "Lizzy may I come in?" she asked before opening the door.

Elizabeth was packing some of her things. "Come in Jane." she called out.

Jane opened the door and came in, "Lizzy please don't go." she pleaded with her. "Father told me your planing to go and stay with Uncle Gardiner."

Elizabeth walked over and sat down on her bed, "Jane what choice do I have." she asked her. "I can't stay here and have the press hounding my every move. You saw how bad it was out front. Charlotte said she was almost unable to get past the camera crews and reporters. Thanks to mother this story isn't about to go away anytime soon."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy I am sorry. I am the one who told you to leave your phone home yesterday. If you had taken it with you this might not have happened." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane don't feel bad." she told her, "You had no way of knowing what mother was up to, or that Lydia would come into my room and get into my private things. It's not your fault, I really did need a break from obsessing over whether I was going to hear from Will or not." she told her. "Leaving my phone home for a while was a good thing."

"You said he did text you last night though?" Jane asked her.

"He did, but that was before mother's story hit the news. I tried to send him a text this morning as soon as I saw the story telling him that it wasn't me, but he has not responded." she explained. "I don't think he ever will again."

Jane walked over and wrapped her arm around her sister, "Lizzy, I have some time off of work coming up. I want to come with you, maybe a little time away would do us both some good."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Jane you can't do that." she told her, "You and Charles have only just started dating you don't want to go away now."

Jane let out a small sigh, "Charles is leaving for Darbyshire tomorrow morning." she told her. "He called me and said he has some business obligations that he can not get out of."

Elizabeth looked at her sister, "Do you think he is leaving because of what mother said about the two of you in the article?" she asked her. "Did she scare him off?"

Jane stood up and walked over to the window, "I don't know." she told her. "He did not seem upset by the story, he said he would try to be back as soon as he could..."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "But you think there is more to it?" she asked her.

Jane turned back to her sister, "I don't know how to explain it, I just don't think his sisters like me and you know as well as I do long distance relationships very rarely ever last."

Elizabeth felt bad for her sister, "Jane if you want to come with me of course I will be thrilled to have the company, but think about it. IT is possible that Charles will come back to Meryton sooner than he thinks. I have seen the way he looks at you, he cares very deeply about you."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy I want to do this for you." she assured her. "Besides if Charles does care about me as you think he does, and he wants to continue to see me then we can begin again once we are both back in town."

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright Jane. I will let father know to tell Uncle Gardiner."

_Darcy_ sat at his desk watching the footage of Elizabeth being chased down by the press. His heart ached at the sight of her being accosted by the media in her own home. He was angry, angry with his Aunt Catherine for stirring up so much gossip about his needing to marry. He was angry with the press for treating Elizabeth as if she wasn't a person with feelings, but most of all he was angry with himself. He had allowed his own pride and doubts to cause this mess. He knew deep down inside Elizabeth wasn't involved with Wickham, or the pictures being taken. He had allowed himself to react in anger and he regretted it deeply. He pulled out his phone and read her text again. "I didn't authorize that story."

Richard came into the study, "I have some information I need to speak with you about." he told him as he walked over and sat down. "First of all, I spoke with my father concerning the letter Aunt Catherine showed you." he told him. "He did say that both he and your father knew about the letter, but they both believed that Lady Catherine used her influence over Aunt Anne in her darkest hour, when she was ill to get her to agree to signing it. He confirmed that your mother never spoke of you marrying cousin Anne."

"I thought as much." he told him as he got up and walked over to the window.

"Are you going to confront Aunt Catherine about the letter?" Richard asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "No, for now I think it best to just leave things as they are with her." he told him.

"I did find out she is giving a press conference today." he reminded him. "I don't know what she is going to say. I think its in response to this recent story supposedly authorized by Miss Bennet."

Darcy tuned toward his cousin, "Do you think she did authorize the story?" he asked him. "I don't want to believe she would do such a thing. I don't want to believe she would be working with Wickham, but honestly Richard at this point I feel like I don't know what really is going on. I feel like I am in the dark."

Richard opened the file in his hand, "Well let me help you shed some light on the matter." he told him, "As of this morning after the papers ran that story the press have become even more aggressive in their attempts to get a statement from Elizabeth, but she is still refusing to give one."

"I saw the footage of them chasing her down the beach. She didn't answer any of their questions." Darcy told him.

Richard shook his head, "My sources tell me that Mr. Bennet had to call the police to get the press off of the property and moved back away from the house. The police have assigned one officer per shift, but it's not enough. The press is going crazy with the release of that picture of the two of you." he told him. It seems highly unlikely that she authorized her mother to speak on her behalf. From what I gather Mrs. Bennet is known for being a gossip. In fact most of the locals in Meryton don't believe the story at all." he told him then said, "And I found out how Wickham knew you were in Meryton and was able to take those picture of you and Elizabeth at her home."

"Please tell me Elizabeth wasn't involved. I know that there are those who are saying she was, but deep down I just can't believe she is." he told him, "When I accused her before it was my anger talking. I was hurt that she would believe those things about me and I lashed out."

Richard shook his head, "Elizabeth wasn't involved." he assured him, "It was one of our own security detail. I did some checking and found out that Franks was close friends with Wickham. He gave him the information about where you would be that day. It was Franks who allowed Wickham a window of opportunity to slip in and take the pictures. He said Wickham told him he was hoping to speak with me about getting his job back and had no idea what he was really going to do."

"So how did you handle things with Franks?" Darcy asked him.

"Its grounds for automatic termination." he told him, "We can prosecute if you want, technically giving out your information like that is an act of treason."

"I think losing his job will be enough." Darcy told him.

"I informed Lord Blackwell about Wickhams involvement, he seemed reluctant to do anything." Richard told him. "I think Wickham was there on Blackwell's orders."

"Can we prove Blackwell sent Wickham?" Darcy asked.

"No." he told him, "Lord Blackwell gave me the usual song and dance about Wickham, said he would check into things."

"We know how that will turn out." Darcy told him.

"Darcy, you should know there is more going on with Elizabeth then what I have told you." Richard told him.

Darcy turned and looked at him, "What else has happened?" he asked.

"I heard today that her publisher pulled the deal for her book. He wants her to write a tell all about the two of you instead. She refused even though he offered her three times the money." he told him. "You should also know she is planning to leave Meryton, to go and stay with family so that things will blow over."

Darcy felt terrible, "Writing that book meant everything to her." he commented. "She must be so upset."

Richard shook his head, "I think she is, but she stood her ground, she didn't want to write a tell all and betray you."

Darcy shook his head, "She hardly behaves as someone who is trying to seek fame for herself or manipulate me into doing anything." he told him.

Have you heard from her? Richard asked.

"Just a text telling me she wasn't behind the story." he told him then said. "Her mother has a lot to say about Elizabeth and I dating though. Of course that picture was one Elizabeth took of herself and I when we were at Netherfield together. She said at the time it was just for the two of us and she would never post it anywhere.

"Darcy it is possible her mother got a hold of the picture and gave the news story behind Elizabeth's back. I was told as much by my source." Richard told him then said, "From what I have heard Mrs. Bennet is a very determined lady. You know, you could always ask Elizabeth to make a statement to the press." he suggested, "If she really didn't authorize the things her mother said she might not mind going on the record to clear things up."

Darcy shook his head, "I would be asking Elizabeth to publicly call her mother a liar." he told him. "I can't do that, and even if I did she wouldn't agree to it."

Richard's phone went off suddenly. He pulled it from his pocket and read the text, "Lady Catherine is just about to give a live press conference." Richard told him. "Do you want me to turn the TV on?"

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes I want to hear what she says." he told him. "She made a veiled threat when we last spoke about going to the press. I hope she isn't about to do what I think she is."

Richard walked over and turned on the TV. They both stood and listened as Lady Catherine characterized Elizabeth as a liar and fraud. "My nephew is completely innocent of any impropriety where Miss Elizabeth Bennet is concerned!" Lady Catherine told the news. "This is not the first time undesirables have attempted to influence their way into the royal family by taking advantage of gestures made in kindness. I believe Miss Bennets motives are clear, she is trying to make a name for herself, trying to have her five minutes of fame, but no one believes the lies she has told through the accounts given by her mother. The prince has been working diligently on some upcoming changes to the land preservation act, these changes would directly affect the Bennet family. It is possible Miss Bennet is using this platform to try to persuade the prince or influence the crown in some way, but it will not work." she suggested.

The reporter leaned over and asked, "So Lady Catherine the prince has not made any kind of statement." she began to say, "I guess what I am wondering is, are you here today acting in an official capacity for your nephew. Are you speaking on his behalf?" she asked her.

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "I have spoken with my nephew." she told her, "We are very close family as you all know." she continued, "All I can say is he is determined to put all of this behind him. I believe he realizes what a terrible mistake it was for him to ever involve himself with this family. Prince Darcy is a very kind and trusting person, unfortunately this has at time opened him up to the kind of people like the Bennets who are willing to take advantage of his generous nature."

"Lady Catherine, the Prince's birthday is quickly approaching and by law he must marry in order to be king." the reporter said, "Do you think that the Prince and Elizabeth Bennet were secretly dating, is it possible that he was considering proposing marriage to this girl?"

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Absolutely not!" she told her. "In fact I know I have come here today to share some information with the people of this country concerning the my hope and desire for my nephew."

"Really?" the reporter asked, "What information do you have?"

"As you all know Queen Anne was my sister, we were extremely close." Lady Catherine began to say as tears fill her eyes.

Darcy had a sickening feeling wash over him. "Richard she is going to bring up the letter." he blurted out. "I know she is."

"When she lay dying I spent every moment I could with Anne." Lady Catherine continued as she lifted a tissue up to dry her eyes. "It was some of the most difficult moments of my life."

"I can imagine it must have been very painful to watch someone you love pass away." the reporter commented as she lifted her hand up to her ear. "I am sorry Lady Catherine, we need to take a break. I know you have something you want to share with us, something that is very important to you, but we have to go to break and then will come right back to this."

Darcy shook his head, "Get on the phone, deny it!" he told Richard.

"I already have the news station on hold." He told him. "What do you want me to tell them?"

Darcy ran his hands through his hair, trying to decide what he should do. "I will give an interview about my relationship with Elizabeth if they don't go back to Lady Catherine after their break." he told him as he paced back and forth. "Tell them to make up an excuse, technical difficulties or something and end the interview with my aunt. Tell them I will give a full statement and answer questions first thing in the morning."

Richard repeated everything Darcy said and waited for their answer. "Yes thank you." he said into the phone. "We will be in touch shortly with the schedule for the interview." he said before hanging up the phone. "Its done, they won't be going back to Lady Catherine." he told him. "Are you sure you want to give this interview?"

"Richard she was about to go on national television and tell the world about that letter, and that I am somehow bound to marry Anne because of it." he told him, "The last thing I want is her playing on the public's emotions and making an announcement like that. I will not be manipulated into marrying Anne by Lady Catherine or anyone else."

Richard took in a deep breath, "If she really was about to go public with the letter this won't stop her." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Call Aunt Catherine." he told him. "Tell her I have thought about the letter and I have made a decision about what I want to do going forward. Tell her that I will meet with her later tomorrow afternoon."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Alright that will buy us a little time, but then what?"

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "I am not sure yet." he told him. "I need some time to think some things through." he said as he walked over toward the window and looked out over the gardens. "I want to hold the press conference here. I will give a brief statement, followed by questions without restrictions." he told him then said, "Make arrangements for the reporter interviewing Aunt Catherine to be there and I will give her the first question. Schedule the press conference for first thing in the morning. I want you to make sure everyone is watching." he told him.

Richard shook his head, " I will go call Aunt Catherine and speak with Rupert to clear some time for you to speak with the news media."

Darcy shook his head, "Thank you Richard." he told him. He thought about Elizabeth and how difficult things had become for her, "Richard I have just one more favor to ask of you."

His cousin stopped at the door, "What is it Darcy?"

"Will you go to Meryton?" He told him. "I want you to go and take a full security detail with you to maintain the privacy of Miss Bennet and her family."

"You want me to go?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"I don't trust anyone else in this. I want you to handle this personally." he told him. "I don't know what the truth is yet in all of this, but I don't believe Elizabeth is the kind of person she is being made out to be." he told him, "Maybe I am being naive, or its wishful thinking, but the girl I spent time with was real. She was real when I first meet her all those years ago, and she was just as real every moment we spent together while I was in Meryton. I am not going to let Aunt Catherine or anyone else belie her character. I will take the full blame and tell the press exactly what happened. Elizabeth shouldn't have to suffer because of me."

Richard shook his head, "You are in love with her Darcy, just admit it." he told him.

Darcy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "I care about what happens to her." was all he would admit to. "And because I know I am part to blame for the situation she now finds herself in I want to make sure she is safe. I want to make things right." he said.

"Is that your only reason?" Richard asked him.

Darcy ignored his question, "Will you go?" he asked him again.

Richard took in a deep breath, "If I go who is going to run security for you?" he asked. "I understand you care about this girl, but Darcy you are still the prince, there is still protocol."

"What about your friend and mentor, what was his name?" the prince asked. "Doesn't he still do security?"

Richard shook his head, "Yes I could ask Jones to step in for the time being, he is very good at what he does and I trust him." he told him then said, "But Darcy he is completely by the book, he won't let you get away with some of the things I let slid. If you go out, he goes with you."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I understand." he told him. "Hopefully it won't be for to long and then things will calm down."

Richard got up and walked over to the door, "I will call Jones now and give you a call once I am in Meryton and have things set up." he told him.

Darcy thought about his Aunt's interview, "Richard when you speak with Elizabeth would you please make sure she knows that Aunt Catherine was not speaking for me." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "It might mean more coming from you personally." he told him.

"I will take that into consideration." he told him.


	16. Chapter 16

_Lord Blackwell_ didn't waste anytime getting in touch with Lady Catherine after her press conference ended. "I thought you were going to make an announcement about the letter and Prince Darcy's obligation to uphold the Queen's last wish by marrying Anne? I thought we were going to use public pressure to get him to do what you wanted." he demanded as soon as she answered her phone.

Lady Catherine was frustrated, "I was planning too, but then they cut me off." she told him. "I think my nephew is up to something, but I am not sure what it might be. I received a text from my nephew Richard telling me he will call within the hour to explain. He said Darcy has had a change of heart concerning the letter I shared with him. Perhaps he is finally ready to come round and do what is right."

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "We can't count on him to do things your way." he told her, "You need to get that lawyer of yours back to Meryton and get his uncle to sell that property to us. We need to put pressure on Bennet so he will sell! We need that land!"

"I am aware of our need to acquire Longbourn estates if our plan is to be financially successful, Lord Blackwell!" she snapped at him, "I have spoken with Mr. Collins and am sending him back to Meryton. He will do his best to persuade his uncle to see the shame and embarrassment his wife has brought on their family with her lies. I plan to speak with the press again after I have spoken with Darcy. I think you should release a statement condemning Mrs. Bennet's lies. If we can keep this story in the news and stir up public outrage against this family they will have no choice, but to sell. We can use this to our advantage, but you must be patient."

"I will make some calls, and give statements showing my support for the prince and denouncing these unfounded lies." he told her. "Lady Catherine I am a patient man, but this had better work because Prince Darcy seems like he is very determined to take a middle of the road approach with the conservation laws in Meryton just like his father did. I need these investments to pay off, I can not afford to lose any of my money!"

"Don't worry I won't let that happen." she assured him.

"You had better not! After the King fell victim to such an unfortunate accident, you gave me your word we could control Prince Darcy. So far that has not been the case." he warned her, "I promise you I am not going to lose everything I have invested into this business venture, no matter what it takes!" he told her again before he hung up the phone.

_Elizabeth _was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock at her door, "Yes?" she called out.

Jane opened her door, "Lizzy father asked me to come get you. He would like to speak with you in his study. There is a man here, he was sent by the prince." she told her. "I think he might be the prince's cousin, I remember seeing him with the prince at the Lucas party."

Elizabeth put her writing away and closed her laptop. "Well I can't say I am surprised, after seeing Lady Catherine de Bough give that interview today, I thought it might not be long before I heard from the royal family ordering me to stop speaking with the press." she told her.

Jane looked at her sister, puzzled by the comment, "Do you think that is why he is here?" she asked her. "Do you think Prince Darcy really did ask his Aunt to say those things to the press?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I think so." she told her, "Jane, through everything that has happened Will still has not denied his involvement with his cousin. For all I know he is engaged to her, if that is the case he probably does want to be sure there will be no more stories." she told her then seeing the look of concern on her sisters face, she said, "Or it could be that Mr. Fitzwilliam has come to drag me off to prison for making up lies about the royal family?" she said jokingly attempting to make lite of the situation so as not to worry her sister. "I am sure telling stories about the prince being in love with me is a high crime, one worthy of imprisonment. Why you may never see me again."

Jane shook her head, "Lizzy you know very well that is not why he is here." she told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "No perhaps not." she smiled, "Maybe he is here to drag our dear mama off to prison instead." she teased her.

Jane smiled, "Oh Lizzy how can you tease and make jokes now." she shook her head, "Go down and see what is going on then come straight back up here and tell me!" Jane told her.

"I will go, but if you do not see me again know that I will at least take comfort in the fact that my imprisonment might finally teach mother a lesson, and in the future she will stop and think before she speaks." she teased her.

"Lizzy be serious." Jane told her as she tried not to laugh.

Elizabeth feigned a sad face, "If they do take me, please make me a cake." she told her, "With a file in it so that I might escape the dungeon, or the tower." she pleaded with her, "I am not sure where they lock people up these days for offending the crown?"

Jane shook her head, and pushed her toward the door, "Go now." she told her as she laughed at her. "Don't keep him and father waiting." she told her then said, "Then come back and tell me what is going on."

Elizabeth went downstairs and stopped just before she went inside her father's study. She took in a deep breath and decided no matter what Mr. Fitzwilliam had to say she would be ready for it. She would not show any emotion or give into the tears she had struggled with all afternoon. She was tired of being sad, she was tired of being ignored by the prince, and most of all she was tired of people she thought she could trust being deceitful behind her back. With her nerves steady she opened the door and walked inside. "Jane said you wanted to speak with me." she said to her father as she came in and closed the door behind her.

Richard stood up when Elizabeth came into the room, "Miss Bennet." he greeted her, "I don't know if you remember me, I am Richard Fitzwilliam, Prince Darcy's cousin, we met briefly before at the Lucas party." he reminded her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, I remember you." she told him. "Although we did not get to talk to much the last time we met."

Richard smiled, "No we didn't." he commented. "Perhaps we will have a chance to do so now." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I don't mean to seem rude, but I do believe in coming straight to the point when I am dealing with people." she told him, "So with that in mind, I was wonder why exactly are you here?"

He looked over at her father. "I was just explaining to your father Miss Bennet. I am here because the prince has sent me to manage your security detail. He asked that I arrange proper security for both you and your family until things settle down with the press."

"Why would he do that?" she asked him, still feeling somewhat confused.

He smiled, "I think he felt bad that you have had to deal with so much from the press. I believe he wanted you to be able to feel comfortable in your own home again." he told her. Seeing the look of confusion on her face he explained further, "The prince has asked me to provide you and your family with a full security detail, that means as of this moment you are under the crown's protection." he told her, "The press has been moved back away from the house, the perimeter is completely secure, and you will have a full security detail with you where ever you go until further notice."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "I'm not sure how I feel about that." she mumbled out loud.

Mr. Bennet could see this was all coming as a shock to his daughter, "Lizzy this is very generous thing the prince is doing. The cost alone to provide security for you like this is far beyond what I am capable of doing." he reminded her. " Just think now you won't have to leave Meryton and go stay with your Aunt and Uncle."

Elizabeth looked up at her father, "I do realize that it is a very generous gesture, but I don't know how I feel about having someone following me where ever I go." she admitted. "It may not be the press hounding me, but in many ways it still feels like I am a prisoner of sorts."

Richard took in a deep breath, "That is understandable Miss Bennet, many times people who are thrown into the public eye without notice, or warning struggling with the loss of freedom they once had." he told her. "I can only say that this is for the best, and it won't be so bad. Just think of me as your shadow for the time being."

"Please don't take this the wrong way Mr. Fitzwilliam, but I rather like my shadow. Its been with me my whole life and I am use to it." She told him. "I am not so sure I will be comfortable with yours."

Richard could see she was being stubborn, he remembered what Charlotte had told him on the phone. "Well Miss Bennet for the time being I am going to be your new best friend so I hope you can get use to me." He told her.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, she felt annoyed at being told what to do, and at the same time grateful that the burden of trying to keep her safe was lifted off her fathers shoulders. She took in a deep breath and turned to her father, "Did you speak to Uncle Gardiner?" she asked, "Did you ask if I could come?"

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I did speak with him. Both he and your aunt said that you could come and stay as long as you like." he told her. "But Lizzy please reconsider, this is your home. You belong here." He told her.

Elizabeth smiled, she walked over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, "I will think about it some more before I decide what to do." she promised him then she turned to Richard, "So you said the press has been moved back away from the house?" she asked him.

Richard nodded his head, "Yes." he told her. "You are free to go anywhere you like. Prince Darcy wanted to me to be sure you would feel safe taking your morning walks once again."

She smiled, "That was very kind of him." she told him as she looked out the window, "So just to make sure I understand you, I can go for a walk and don't have to worry about camera men and reporters running up at me in my yard?"

He shook his head, "Yes you can walk anywhere between here and Netherfield, if you like. Mr. Bingley is friends with the prince and has allowed us use of his property as well to set up a larger perimeter." he explained then added, "As I said the Prince wanted you to feel comfortable again in your own home."

"Good then I think I would like to go for a walk." she told him as she headed for the back door.

Richard looked out the window, "But its raining out." he told her.

She smiled, "Yes, I know." was all she said as she grabbed her coat from the closet and headed out the back door and down the beach.

Richard looked over at Mr. Bennet, "Does she do this often?" he asked him.

James Bennet laughed, "Yes she does." he told him. "She says walking in the rain helps clear her head."

Richard grabbed his coat and followed her out the back doorway. "Miss Bennet?" he called out as he hurried to catch up with her. When she didn't answer he called again. "Miss Bennet please wait?"

Elizabeth stopped and looked back at him, "Mr. Fitzwilliam if your security people have the press back away from the house then you don't have to follow me out here." she told him.

He pulled his coat up around his shoulders, "I am afraid I do have to." he told her. "It's protocol."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't understand why the prince is suddenly doing this." she blurted out, no longer able to contain her confusion, "The last time he spoke to me, I was given the impression there was very little he could do. Now he sends his head of security here to protect me. Why? Won't your coming here just cause more speculation with the press?"

Richard shook his head, "I really couldn't say." was all he said as he wiped the rain away from his face.

She looked at him, "What about all those things Lady Catherine said in her press conference?" she demanded to know. "She made it pretty clear that she was speaking for the prince. I assumed that Prince Darcy must have blamed me for the story my mother gave to the press."

Richard was not very happy having this conversation as the rain poured down on them. "All I can say Miss Bennet is while Lady Catherine did give that impression that he was speaking for the prince is, impressions can be deceiving." he told her, "Much like the impression your mother gave when she was speaking for you in that news interview that she gave."

Elizabeth understood his meaning, "Fair enough." was all she said as she walked on a little further down the beach.

Richard caught up to her again, "Listen, do you think we could finish this conversation back inside, out of the pouring rain?" he asked her trying not to lose his patience.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Usually when I have something I am trying to decided I like to go out walking." she explained as she made her way down the beach, "I have never let the rain stop me before, but if you want to go wait for me up on the porch I promise not to go any further than the water's edge."

Richard looked around him and shook his head, "Alright, as long as you stay where I can see you." he told her.

"I give you my word." she said as she walked away from him.

Richard hurried back up to the porch and watched as Elizabeth walked a little further down the beach. She was true to her word though and stopped before going to far. He watched her as she sat down on the beach, several feet away from the water. He knew she was struggling with what to do. If only Darcy would admit his feelings for her it might help clear up some of the confusion she was dealing with. He was sure that Elizabeth cared for Darcy and the two were a good fit. The trouble was they were both just stubborn enough to make things difficult. He took in a deep breath and decided to break his own rule of never meddling in his cousins personal affairs. He pulled out his phone and called the Prince. "Hello Darcy, yes I am here with Elizabeth." he told him.

"How is she?" Darcy asked.

"I think she is dealing with things the best she can." he told him, "You should know she wasn't exactly thrilled with my being sent here."

Darcy was confused, "I thought she would be grateful for the help." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "I think she is, but it's still not ideal." he told him, "She is use to being able to come and go as she likes without having to worry about the press, or being followed around by a stranger."

Darcy understood, "I realize it will take some time for her to get use to you being there, but please be patient with her." he asked his cousin. "At least until I have this mess figured out."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy you should know she is still thinking of leaving and going to stay with her Aunt and Uncle." When Darcy didn't respond right away, Richard asked. "Darcy did you hear what I said?"

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Yes I heard you." he told him. He didn't want her to go, but he didn't know what he could do to convince her to stay either.

"Well what do you plan to do about it?" Richard asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "I am not sure yet." he told him then said, "Just do me a favor in the morning, when I give the press conference, make sure she is watching."

"What do you plan to say?" Richard asked him.

"Something I hope that will help her see that I am not all those things Wickham accused me of, and that I really do want to help." Darcy told him.

"You could start by telling her how you feel about her." Richard reminded him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "Just have her watch the press conference please." he told him then he hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and looked down at the newspaper again. Seeing the picture of him and Elizabeth together brought a smile to his face. He allowed his thoughts to wonder a bit. He thought about how amazing it would be to spend time with her again, to talk with her, to hear her laugh, to look into her beautiful brown eyes. He still had not kissed her, and it was something he very much wanted to do. He stood up and walked over to his window, perhaps a nice long walk before the afternoon storm came in would help clear his head. He closed down his laptop and let Jones know he wanted to take walk around the gardens. Walking always gave him a chance to think and clear his head.

_Elizabeth_ looked back up at the porch, Richard was still standing there watching her every move. She took in a deep breath, how Will could put up with having someone watching him all the time was something she didn't understand. It was all rather unnerving. She looked out toward the ocean as the waves came crashing in, it was so calming and peaceful to her. She thought about what it must have been like for Will as a little boy growing up. People always expecting things from him, the press always taking pictures of him, and then having to have someone constantly following behind you, watching your every move. It must have all been rather suffocating. She thought about his time with her, it was strange, but suddenly all of his odd and elusive answers made sense to her. Deep down he wanted to tell her who he was all along, but the chance to spend time with someone who held no expectation of you was probably just to tempting for someone like Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy. She looked over at Richard and felt like she was gaining a deeper appreciation for the day-to-day difficulties it must be for Will because he is the prince. Maybe walking for a time in his shoes would help her come to know him just a bit better.

Elizabeth stood up and took in a deep breath, she turned and walked back to the house. "Well Mr. Fitzwilliam I have made my decision." she told him as she walked up on the porch and took off her wet coat. "I will be staying here in Meryton, so I guess we will get that chance to know each other better after all."

Richard shook his head, "Just like that?" he asked her. "You go for a walk in the rain and come back with a decision on what to do with your life?"

Elizabeth smiled, "You seem somewhat surprised." she told him, "Not every woman struggles with indecision, in fact I would bet that is just a stereotype you men have invented." she said as she walked over and pulled a towel from the cabinet. She began drying herself off then pulled out another towel for him. "You should dry off before we go in." she warned him. "You do not want to incur the wrath of .."

Richard took the towel, "Your mother." he finished her sentence for her, "You are right about that." he mumbled.

Elizabeth smiled, "I was going to say Hill, our housekeeper. She hates when I track in the sand and water after one of my walks." she explained, "My mother could care less, why should she, she doesn't lift a finger to help around the house. Domestics is not her thing." she told him as she dried her hair.

Richard laughed, "It was never my mothers thing either." he told her then asked, "Would it be your thing Miss Bennet? Do you consider yourself the domestic type?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and tried to think of how to answer the question, "Lets just say I have always aspired to grow up and not be like my mother." she told him. Then she took her coat and towel and went inside leaving him to make of her answer what ever he wanted.

Richard smiled, "Elizabeth Bennet, you will be the perfect wife for my cousin, even if he doesn't realize it yet." he mumbled softly to himself as he finished drying off and went inside.

_Lydia_ looked over at Kitty and shook her head, "I hate that father has punished us." she whined. "I didn't do anything wrong!" she declared again.

Kitty raised her eyebrow, "Well actually Lydia, you kind of did." she told her.

Lydia stopped pacing and looked over at her sister, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Kitty swallowed, "Lydia I warned both you and mother not to speak with the press." she told her. "You should not have stolen that picture from Lizzy phone. It was very wrong of you. Think how would you feel if someone stole your pictures off your phone." she told her.

Lydia laughed, "I would not be so stupid as Lizzy to leave my phone lying around unattended." she told her.

Kitty shook her head, "That's not the point Lydia." she told her, "Lizzy trusted us and we really let her down." she said feeling bad for her part in what happened.

Lydia glared at her sister, "Fine!" she yelled, "If you feel that way then you can just go to your room and stay there."

Kitty got up and walked over to the door, "Sometimes Lydia your tantrums become very tiresome." she told her as she opened the door and walked out.

Lydia was livid, she picked up her pillow and threw it at the door. She began pacing back and forth and stomping her feet. "I don't want to be grounded!" she moaned out loud. She was just about to go to her mother to complain when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text from her new friend, George, "Lydia can you meet with me?"

She squealed with excitement. "Yes of course I can!" she wrote back forgetting all about her punishment.

"I feel like it has been ages since we spent time together." he wrote back.

She giggled, "Silly, we saw each other just the other day." she typed in.

"Yes and for me it's like an eternity has passed." he wrote to her. "Come to my hotel room. You remember the number."

Lydia smiled, "Of course I do." she wrote to him.

"When can you come?" he asked.

"I will be there soon." she responded.

George smiled, "Make sure that no one knows where your going. Remember this is our secret."

Lydia thought about the press and the security the prince sent to watch over the family, "It will be hard, Prince Darcy has sent his security people here to Longbourn."

George attention was peaked at the mention of Prince Darcy, "Prince Darcy sent security there to Longbourn. Are you sure?" he asked to be sure he understood her.

"Yes but I will be careful so no one knows where I am going." she told him.

George thought about it for a moment. He knew if Darcy sent security there had to be a reason. He was betting it was because he actually had feelings for Elizabeth. "Better wait until I can work out a way to meet with you." he told her. "Tell me do you know the name of the man who is leading the security detail the prince sent?"

Lydia took in a deep breath, "No." she typed in feeling disappointed.

He wrote her back, "Could you find out for me?"

"Who cares about the prince and Elizabeth!" she typed in. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me." she wrote followed by several emote's with sad faces.

George knew he had to be careful, Lydia could be a wealth of information and a useful tool to him if he played his cards right. "I do want to see you, but I told you how much the prince hates me." he reminded her. "I can't risk him learning about us." he thought about how to get her to tell him what he wanted to know. "If you can find out who is in charge of the security detail, I can work out a plan to see you." he typed in then hit send.

Lydia heart beat faster, "I will find out and text you back soon." she wrote. She was just about to put her phone down on her bed but remembered what she had said to Kitty and slipped it in her pocket instead. "first I need to find out who this security person is then I need to persuade mama that she let me out of this silly grounding." she mumbled to herself as she headed for her bedroom door.

_Darcy_ was just about to go upstairs when her heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." he called out.

Georgiana opened the door and came inside, "William I know you are speaking to the press in the morning about Miss Bennet. Rupert told me" she began to say, "I just wonder what are you planning to say?"

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "I was just thinking about that very thing." he told her. "I want to help Miss Bennet get her life back to normal, but I need to choose what I say very carefully. If I deny the story her mother gave, the press would label her mother a liar and that would only bring more grief to the Bennet family." he told her, "On the other hand if I don't deny the story the press will never leave Elizabeth alone."

"Perhaps there is a third option." She said as she walked over and sat down.

Darcy shook his head, "I am not really sure what that would be."

She hesitated for a moment. "Well," she began to say, "Richard told me that you are being stubborn. He said that you like Miss Bennet very much, but that you are not willing to take a chance on the two of you."

Darcy shook his head and let out a small sigh, "Well Richard should not be talking to you about things he doesn't really know or understand." he told her feeling just a little frustrated.

Georgiana could see he was annoyed, but she didn't want to lose her nerve, "Don't be cross with me William." she told him.

"I am not cross with you." he told her calmly, "I just don't like Richard talking to you about things he thinks he knows when he really doesn't." he told her trying to hide how annoyed he really was feeling.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "William, it's not like cousin Richard was gossiping, he is concerned about you. He wants you to be happy" she reminded him. "And he knows I worry about you too."

Darcy knew she was right, he smiled, "Well both of you should just stop worrying and let me deal with things." he assured her. "I think I know best how to deal with this situation."

Georgiana leaned forward in her chair, "William please do not take this the wrong way, but sometimes you get so determined to make a thing right you don't always see things as they are." she told him.

He laughed, "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked her.

"It means maybe you need to take some time, step back and really think about Miss Bennet, and how you feel about her before you go out tomorrow morning and say something that could bring about an end to any chance you will ever have of seeing her again."

Darcy wasn't sure what to say. He would be lying if he didn't at least admit that very thought had crossed his mind several times throughout the day. "Georgiana I do want to make things right for Miss Bennet, but I promise you I am weighing very carefully how I go forward. I know if I come out and deny the things her mother said it might make Elizabeth angry with me. I am very aware of the tight rope I am walking here."

She smiled, "I am glad to hear it." she told him as she got up and walked over toward him, "I have a very good feeling about Miss Bennet." she told him.

"But you haven't even met her yet?" he laughed.

"I don't need to, I saw the effect she had on you in those pictures, and I heard it in your voice when you called from Meryton." his sister told him, "She is very good for you William and when I do eventually meet her I think I will find that I was right all along." she told him then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." she whispered softly before turning to leave him alone with his thoughts.

_Elizabeth_ was sitting in her room when someone knocked at her door, "Come in." she called out.

Kitty opened the door and came inside, "Lizzy I wanted to speak with you." she told her as she stepped inside the room and closed the door. "I am so sorry about what mama, and Lydia did." she began to say. "I am sorry that I didn't warn you, or tell father, or something."

Elizabeth could see by the regret in her sisters eyes that she meant what she said, "Kitty I don't blame you." she told her, "I know mother and Lydia are the ones to blame in all of this."

Kitty walked over and stood near the window, she picked up the curtain and began twisting it nervously between her fingers. "Lizzy did mother really ruin your chances with Prince Darcy?" she asked then said, "I overheard you tell her this morning."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Oh I don't know Kitty." she admitted, "The truth is Will and I were just becoming good friends when everything just kind of blew up all at once. I don't know if I ever really had any "chances" with the Prince to begin with." she told her then said, "I did at one time hope to have some chance with Will." she said her voice filled with melancholy. "The prince is a whole different matter."

Kitty she let the curtains drop from her hand, "Lizzy do you think it would help if I spoke to the press, or to Mr. Fitzwilliam and told him that you didn't know what mother and Lydia were up to?" she asked her. "I feel so bad and I want to make things right some how. I heard what that awful Lady Catherine said about you and it just made me so angry."

Elizabeth walked over and took her little sisters hand into hers, "Kitty I appreciate the heart behind what you just said, but please don't say anything to anyone in the press about me." she pleaded with her. "No matter what you hear Lady Catherine say, the best way to deal with this is to let it all blow over, and then they will finally just go away."

Kitty shook her head, "If that is what you want Lizzy, then I promise to keep quiet." she told her then said, "Unless I see mother and Lydia doing something, then I will come and tell you or father." she said.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her, "Thank you Kitty." she told her.

_Caroline_ held her tablet out for Louisa to see, "This articles are becoming more and more ridiculous by the day." she told her sister. "Now this Bennet woman is claiming that Charles is about to propose to Jane!"

Louisa looked at the latest news story then handed the tablet back to Caroline, "Well he does seem rather taken with Jane." she told her. "I hate to admit it Caroline, but if we don't step in, Mrs. Bennet just maybe right in her prediction, at least where Charles is concerned."

Carolines eyes flashed with anger, "I will not allow that to happen!" she told her, "I am not about to let him marry some lower class nothing from this little country town!"

Louisa let out a small sigh, "Caroline, really what can you do to stop it?" she told her. "I mean we can offer him our best advice, but in the end if he ignores what we say and marries her, there is nothing we can do about it."

Caroline walked over to her desk, put down her tablet and picked up her phone. "I will just call and speak with Prince Darcy, I will tell him of our concerns and beg for his help." she told her.

"You don't have access to his direct line, do you?" Louisa commented.

Caroline smiled mischievously, "I got it off of Charles phone." she told her.

"Does Charles know you have it?" she asked as she got up and cross over to her sister to look at her phone.

"No." Caroline told her, "I just happen to see it once when he let me use his phone to make a call."

"You stole the prince number?!" Louisa accused her after Caroline showed her the number.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I did not steal it," she corrected her. "My phone was dead, it needed a charge so I asked Charles if I might use his." she explained, "He unlocked it for me and after I was done making my call a text came through from Darcy to Charles. I can't help it if I just happen to see it and the number it was sent from."

Louisa smiled, "Alright so you have his number what are you planing to do, when will you call him?" she asked her.

Caroline had a look of pure satisfaction on her face, "I plan to call the prince first thing in the morning and plead with him to stop Charles from making the biggest mistake of his life."

"Oh Caroline do be careful if he doesn't believe you are sincere he will tell Charles what you are up too." Louisa warned her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "You know I can cry when ever I want to, and make people feel sympathy for me." she reminded her sister, "All I have to do is tell Prince Darcy about our concerns for our dear brother, and how deeply concerned we are for his future and he will speak with Charles." she told her. "I am sure of it. I will simply tell him that Charles is coming to Darbyshire for business and plead with him, as Charles best friend to speak some sense to him."

"How can you be so sure it will work?" Louisa asked.

"Because deep down inside, Prince Darcy is like us. He knows that status, and position matter. He knows that Charles could never really consider marrying someone so far beneath his social circle." she told her, "He will be the best person to remind him of that. Trust me, I know Prince Darcy better than he knows himself."

Louisa took in a weary breath, "I hope you're not over estimating your influence over him, or your understanding of the prince's character, Caroline." she warned her, "If you do it could very well be your undoing."

_Darcy_ walked into his bedroom and out on to his balcony, he looked up at the stars and took in a deep breath. It was a beautiful night, the kind of night he could imagine sharing with Elizabeth. He thought about what Georgiana said, he did have feelings for Elizabeth and no amount of deny it would make them go away. He wasn't sure that he was in love with her, but he knew that he wanted to be with her, to spend more time getting to know her. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about her, but how could he do that with out his Aunt Catherine and the press interfering? If he went to Meryton and stayed with Charles at Netherfield the press would remain camped out at both houses for the duration of his time there. His Aunt would carry on with the press and the two of them would have no time together at all. He turned and walked back inside, he thought about what Richard said, about her seriously considering leaving Meryton for good. He didn't want her to go, of that much he was sure. He walked over and sat down on the end of his bed. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text, "Please stay."

Elizabeth picked up her phone and read the text, she wasn't sure how to respond. While she lay there thinking another text came through, "I don't want you to be driven from your home because of me." she read it over and let out a small sigh. He felt guilty, that was his motivation for what he was doing, guilt.

Deep down she had hoped perhaps it was something more. She took in a deep breath and wrote back, "I see you have talked with Mr. Fitzwilliam."

His heart beat a little faster when his phone went off, "Yes he did call me." he wrote back after reading her text. He was thrilled she was still responding to him after he had ignored her last text from day before. "I feel terrible about what has happened."

She read his text and shook her head, "Please your highness don't feel guilty." she wrote, "You have no control over what my mother has done. This latest fiasco can hardly be blamed on you."

He read her text and his heart sank just a little, "your highness" he mumbled to himself. He wished she wouldn't call him that, he so much preferred when she called him Will. He took in a deep breath then wrote back, "I hope my cousin will be of service to you until things calm down."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to respond, she thought about it for a moment, then wrote, "I am sure he will ."

Darcy could tell she was being distant with him. He found himself unsure of what to say, he usually felt so relaxed and at ease talking with her, but this time he felt like a wall was there between them. He typed in, "Well it is late. I won't keep you."

Elizabeth read his last text, "yes it is late." she responded. She didn't want him to think she was upset with him but, how could she say what was on her heart without opening herself up to rejection. It was clear from how distant he was being that he wanted to help her without being overly involved. She took in a deep breath and wrote, "Just so you know, I am going to stay in Meryton." she typed in and hit send.

Darcy had almost given up hope, it was clear she was keeping him at arm's length, but when her last text came through he smiled. Maybe if he were very lucky there still might be a chance for the two of them to find each other again. He smiled and sent one last text, "Goodnight Elizabeth."

Goodnight your highness." came her reply_._

_Elizabeth_ had a fitful night sleeping, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Will. After tossing and turning in her bed she got up very early the next morning and decided to take advantage of her new freedom from the pres. She was up and out the door before anyone in the house was up, she wanted to take a nice long walk and really clear her head. She hesitated for a moment before she left the house and thought about telling Mr. Fitzwilliam where she was going, but then decided not to. It was early and she heard no sound coming from the guest room as she walked past and did not want to disturb him.

By the time she reached the cliff tops, the sun had barely come up over the horizon. She took in a deep breath and looked out over the waters below. The ocean was always so beautiful at sunrise. She thought about the last time she had been there with Will. She down the sides of the cliff's to the swirling waters below. It was a high tide so she couldn't really see the spot where they first met all those years ago. She let out a small sigh, she hated that he was so distant with her the night before. He was polite and concerned about her well-being but it was clear he felt guilty about how things were handled and nothing more. She still felt like there was so much confusion and unanswered questions between them. No matter how hard she tried not to, a part of her still felt frustrated that he didn't ever respond to her email to him. She turned and walked back down to the tree, this place didn't hold the same comfort or peace that it once did for her. It seemed she was not going to find any place that would offer her peace, Prince Darcy always seemed to have a way of invading her thoughts lately. She looked up suddenly startled by the sound of someone coming up behind her. "Hello?" she called out. "Is someone there?"

"Yes Miss Bennet, its me, Richard Fitzwilliam." he told her as he came up the trail and out of the tree line. He looked annoyed as he walked over toward her. "I thought I made it clear that you were to have someone with you at all times?" He scolded her, "Didn't you understand me?"

Elizabeth shook her head a little taken aback, "Yes well you also said the perimeter was clear and the press was moved back to a safe distance. I was up and wanted to come for a walk and I didn't want to disturb you." she told him.

"You could have let me know you planned to take a walk last night, I would have been up and come with you." He told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I didn't know last night that I was going to go for a walk this morning." she snapped back at him. "I didn't sleep very well and I wanted to be alone, to think about some things." she told him then said, "Besides I am not used to having to check with someone before I go for a walk."

"Well you will need to get use the idea." he told her.

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, he was irritated and it was clear that she was the cause of that irritation. She was just about to defend her actions when it suddenly occurred to her that he knew exactly where she would be. "How did you know where I was?" she demanded to know.

"Your father informed me that you went for a morning walk." he told her.

"Yes, but how did you know I would be here, in this spot?" She asked him.

He walked over toward the tree, "Because the phone Prince Darcy gave you has built-in GPS, which I have access too, besides that I have been here before." he admitted to her.

She knew it, "You were lurking about when I met Will here?" she guessed. "Well you are very good at your job Mr. Fiztwilliam. I never had the slightest clue who Will really was or that he had bodyguards hiding in the bushes." she said sarcastically. "I am sure you must all have had a good laugh at how naive I was."

Richard shook his head, "It wasn't like that Miss Bennet." he told her, "The day you and Darcy met he was out alone. It was one of the rare occasions I had allowed him leeway to go alone. He had gone for a walk and he did get lost, he didn't lie to you about that."

"No he just lied to me about everything else." she snapped at him. She felt frustrated and she wasn't even sure why.

Richard could see she was angry, "Miss Bennet I am not here to defend the actions of my cousin to you." he told her simply, "I am here to keep the press from harassing you, to keep you safe for however long that maybe. Now it would make my job a lot easier if we got along, but if we don't that's ok too." he told her. "Right now I think we should be heading back to the house."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Why?" she asked him, "Why should we be heading back to the house?"

"Because Prince Darcy has decided to give and interview that will hopefully help clear things up for you." he told her. "I believe he wanted you to see the interview." he explained, "Maybe after this your life can get back to normal."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "I thought it was his policy not to speak with the press?"

"Well it is normally, but he has heard about how difficult things have gotten for you and he wanted to do what he could to try to help." he told her. "I realize there are some misunderstandings that the two of you have, but Prince Darcy does care about what happens to you."

Elizabeth felt bad for being so angry before. She knew Richard was only trying to do his job, "Mr. Fitzwilliam I would like to apologize to you." she told him, "I promise I am not usually such a difficult person. I will try to remember to speak with you before I go off on my own."

Richard tone softened, "I apologize for being harsh with you as well." he told her. "I really do hope we can be friends."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and smiled, "I would like to be friends." she told him then said, "Whatever my frustration with Will is, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just that the time I spent here with Will was special to me and now it seems odd somehow." she admitted.

Richard smiled, "How so?" he asked her.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know exactly." she thought about what it was she was feeling, "I guess it just seems odd now. The entire time I thought I was on a date with Will and I find out I was being watched by strangers. It's not very romantic really."

Richard knew what she was feeling, "It's interesting that you should say that." he began to say, "That's exactly what Will has said to me about always having security around with him." he told her as they made their way back to the house. "I don't know if he has ever gotten use to having someone always following him. Like you, he likes to take morning walks and often likes to go alone, unfortunately unless we are at Pemberley he doesn't really have much chance to do that. Being the prince does not allow him opportunity for solitude very often."

She looked over towards the gardens as they came back down to the house. There were three security guards walking through the area. "You said that when Will and I met, you allowed him the leeway to go alone that morning?" she brought back up what he had said before, "Seems odd that the prince would be granted permission to go for a walk. I thought he was the one to give the orders?"

Richard smiled, "It can be complicated at times." he admitted, "But Prince Darcy tries to let his security detail do their job without giving them to much grief." he told her, "Although from what I know that wasn't always the case. There was a time or two when he ran off on his own..."

She looked over at him and smiled, "You are referring to the time when he and I first met." she guessed. Elizabeth laughed, "It's funny, I didn't know he was the prince then either." She said as they walked inside.

Mrs. Bennet came running out of the living room, "Oh Lizzy there you are!" she called out with excitement. "You must come and sit down, the prince is just about to give a press conference. Now everyone will know the truth about you and Prince Darcy dating."

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, then back to her mother, "Mother the prince is giving this press conference to hopefully help clear things up so I can get my life back, not to tell the world he is in love with me." she told her as they all turned their attention toward the television. Elizabeth took in a sharp breath as she watched.

_Darcy_ walked out and stood at the podium. "Good morning. I would like to thank you all for coming. I agreed to give a statement concerning my involvement with Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Meryton. I had hoped to leave my personal affairs private, but it seems now that will be impossible to do." he began saying. "Miss Bennet and I met by chance a few weeks ago, she was sitting under a rather large tree working on her book, and I was out for a morning walk when I stumbled upon her. You see I had gotten turned around and couldn't find my way back to the house I was staying at." he smiled, "I remember the look she had in her eyes" he said as thought back to that moment, "She was surprised to see me come up out of the trees, but was gracious enough to help me find my way. From that moment on we began spending time together and formed a very real connection and friendship. Miss Bennet is a wonderful woman, she is intelligent, funny, charming, beautiful, kind, thoughtful, and not at all deserving of the harassment she has had to endure. I am very sorry to see the way the press, and even those in my family have maligned her good name. She means a great deal to me, and as with all those I am close to, I feel a need to protect her." he said then continued.

"In coming here before you today, I wanted to address a few things. I know there have been reports about a letter that my Aunt, Lady Catherine holds unto. The contents of the letter claim to be the last dying wish of my mother, Queen Anne." he said as he took in a deep breath. "I want to make it clear that I have seen the letter and read it over completely. After much consideration on the topic and speaking with my Uncle, Lord Fitzwilliam I am prepared to dismiss these reports as untrue. By the time this letter was written my mother was very ill and would not have been herself. I realize my aunt has her own opinions on this matter but I must do what my mother always taught me to do, I must follow my heart in these matters." he told them, "So at this time, I am officially going on the record as saying the rumors of my engagement to my cousin Anne de Bourgh are unequivocally false. While I care deeply for my Aunt and cousin, there has never been any intention on my part to pursue anything other than the family relationship I have with my cousin. In many ways Anne is like a sister to me and I will always see her as such. There has never been any kind of romantic involvement between us." he said as he looked up at the groups of reporters in the room. "Now if you have any questions I have time to answer a few."

At once the reporters all raised their hands, Darcy looked around the room until he saw the reporter he has promised first question to. "Yes Miss Kidway go ahead." he said then waited for her to respond.

"Thank you, your highness." she said as she stood up, "We all know that you are required by law to marry by your twenty-fifth birthday and that date is rapidly approaching." she said, "If there are indeed no plans for you to marry Miss de Bourgh can you tell us, is Miss Bennet possibly being considered instead."

Darcy smiled and laughed just a little, "you almost make it sound as if I am taking applications for a job position." he said and everyone laughed, "Let me just start by saying again that there never was any intention on my part to enter into marriage with my cousin Anne. Just like anyone else in the world, I want to marry someone I love and care about, someone who loves me. I know that was what my mother wanted for me, she and my father loved each other deeply. I hope to one day have a marriage and family like theirs, I know that is what she would have wanted for me." He said clearly moved by the memory of his parents. "While I am aware of the law requiring me to marry, I don't want to get so caught up in finding just anyone that I jeopardize my future, or the future of this country by marrying the wrong person." he took in a deep breath as his thoughts turned to Elizabeth, "As far as Miss Bennet is concerned, lets just say our relationship is progressing and moving forward. What the future holds, for now we will leave to fate to decide."

The reporter shouted out, "One last question, are you and Elizabeth Bennet actively seeing each other still, and do you think she would make a good future Queen."

Darcy shook his head, "Well that was actually two questions." he laughed then said, "it has been rather difficult to spend time together now that I am back at Pemberley and she is still in Meryton, but yes we are still communicating and keeping in contact." he said, "And to answer your second question, do I believe she would make a good Queen?" he paused for a moment, "I believe she would yes."

Darcy looked around the room and pointed to another reporter, "Yes, you there, Mr. Manes."

The reporter stood up and asked, "Prince Darcy there are those who believe your relationship with Miss Bennet shows a conflict of interest because her father is right in the middle of this controversial land redevelopment deal happening in Meryton." he said, then asked, "Can you address the public's concerns, if you and Miss Bennet continue to date or even eventually marry how will that influence your decision about the preservation laws presently in place and the tax relief proposal?"

Darcy grew quiet for a moment then took in a deep breath, "I realize there are those in Meryton who would like to sell their property and those property owners who would not be interested in selling. It was one of the reasons I went to Meryton in the first place, to speak with those who would be directly impacted." He told them, "I also realize the concern of those who would like to preserve some of the last natural coast lines we have left in that part of the country. My father weighed these same issues while he was alive. I can not give you a definitive answer today how we will proceed going forward, but I can tell you this, I am open to compromise. I would like to see limited redevelopment in the area. Allowing those property owners some leeway in what they do with their land. I do not think we need more resorts, hotels, and condos built into the cliff side and on the beach front to help the citizen of Meryton. Some tax relief, and reinvestment in the community could go a long way to making the area prosperous and still keep intake the beautiful history and landscape Meryton's citizens have come to love. Now having said that I can assure you here today that my personal relationship with Miss Bennet will no more influence me in what I do, then Lord Blackwell's interests in seeing the present preservation laws changed because of his business partnership with my Aunt Catherine will influence him."

"Are you saying that Lord Blackwell has a financial interest in seeing the laws surrounding this deal in Meryton changed?" the reporter called out.

Prince Darcy was careful to choose his words, "I am saying Lord Blackwell and my Aunt Catherine have business dealings together all the time, and if their working relationship is not an issue when he votes on these laws as they come up, why should my personal relationship with Miss Bennet be any different?" he asked.

Another reporter raised their hand and stood up, "Prince Darcy if the distance between you and Miss Bennet is an issue are there any plans to bring her to Pemberley?"

Darcy looked over smiled, "I am working on a plan to bring both Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Jane Bennet to come for an extended stay with me at Pemberley very soon." he said. "I would very much like Elizabeth to have the opportunity to meet my sister, Princess Georgiana."

"Is Miss Bennet open to the idea?" another reporter called out.

Darcy laughed, "Not sure I can answer for Miss Bennet." he smiled, "Guess we will all just have to wait and see." he told them then said, "I just want to make it very clear that Elizabeth Bennet is under royal protection as of yesterday afternoon. Her family will have security detail stationed at all time outside her home and I hope and expect that the press will extend the same courtesy they do the royal family. Thank you for coming." he said then walked off the stage and disappeared behind a curtain.

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, "I don't understand what just happened?" she demanded to know. "I thought his interview was going to clear everything up. Help calm things down, not make them worse. The press will never leave now."

Richard wasn't sure himself what Darcy was up to. "I promise you, I had no idea he was going to say those things." he told her. "I can only say he must have his reasons, reasons I am sure he will soon share with you."

Mrs Bennet cried out and she jumped to her feet, "Oh Lizzy you sneaky little thing, keeping it a secret from me this whole time pretending that you and the prince are no longer speaking."

"Mother I have not been keeping anything from you..." she started to say, but her mother wasn't listening.

"Oh you and Jane will both go and stay at the palace in Pemberley." Mrs. Bennet cried out. "I have to phone my sister Philips right away." she said then her eyes opened wider, "Oh just wait until Mrs. Lucas hears of this news."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother you are not to say anything to any one." she told her.

Mrs. Bennet stopped abruptly and looked at her daughter, "Why ever not?" she demanded to know. "You and Jane have been invited to be guest at Pemberley, he wants you to meet his sister." she said with such enthusiasm. "There can only be one reason for his wanting you there."

Elizabeth tried to keep calm, "I don't want you to say anything because I have not agreed to go!" she told her.

"Of course you will go." Mrs. Bennet snapped at her, "Don't be ridiculous, this is what we have waited for!"

Elizabeth looked over at Richard, she saw the look on his face and could only imagine what he was thinking. She turned back to her mother, "No mother, this is not what we were waiting for. I have had no expectation of Prince Darcy of any kind what so ever!" she snapped at her. "Please just stop carrying on so."

Richard could see she was upset, "Miss Bennet, I am sure Prince Darcy will call one of us very soon to explain what is going on." he assured her.

She shook her head in frustration, "I really do hope so because at this moment I am feeling very confused!" she told him just as her cell phone rang.

(Authors note: First, I am sorry for this chapter being posted later this week then I usually do. Sometimes life gets going and I struggle to keep up :) Second, I realize this is a long chapter, probably longer then any I have done, but I really wanted to post this all in one go so I hope no one is too bothered by the length. Thank you all who are reading and thank you to those leaving me reviews it is always good to hear from you.)


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth was about to argue her point further with her mother, when her phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was Will. "I need to take this call." she told everyone as she hurried upstairs to her room. Her phone rang again and she answered, "Hello."

"Hello, Elizabeth." Darcy said.

"What was that all about?!" She demanded to know, "First you don't respond to my email," she blurted out, "Then you send Richard here, and he tells me not to worry you are going to give a press conference and clear everything up so I can get my life back" she rambled on without giving him a chance to respond, "So I think ok, he is going to handle this, and everything will all go back to normal again soon." she paused only long enough to catch her breath then continued on, "Then you go in front of the entire country and say those things. What am I to think?!" she demanded of him, "Are you just trying to make my life more difficult!?"

"I understand it probably all seems rather confusing." he told her then said, "Look I realize life has been rather difficult for you, and I know that I am to blame for some of the present situation with the press, but..."

"Some of the blame?!" she commented sarcastically.

Darcy didn't want to lose his temper, he knew she was upset, but he wasn't about to take all the blame. "Yes Elizabeth, some of the blame." he repeated his words, then said, "Even you have to admit your mother speaking with the press on multiple occasions has kept this story going longer then it would have." he reminded her. "Now I know what I said in the press conference must have sounded confusing to you considering we have hardly spoken in the past few days, but I think I have come up with a plan that could be mutually beneficial to the both of us. A plan that could help us both get our lives back to normal as you mentioned."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, deep down she knew he was right about her mothers continued involvement with the press keeping the story going. "What kind of plan?" she asked.

"As you know, I have to marry before my upcoming birthday. While I have no desire to be forced into a marriage with my cousin or anyone else, I do very much want to follow in the tradition of my father, and grandfather to be this countries king." he told her, "So I propose you come to Pemberley along with Jane and we allow the press to believe we are dating."

Elizabeth was confused, "Why would I do that?" she demanded to know. "How would that possibly help me get my life back?"

"Because it will help your family." Darcy told her, "No one will know your mother was lying and gossiping to the press, it will save your father from being embarrassed and humiliated in the community. It will take the pressure off of him having to sell to my Aunt Catherine." he explained, "You will be here at the palace where security is tight, you will have your privacy, and maybe your editor will change his mind about moving forward with your book." he took in a deep breath then quickly added, "I almost forget, Caroline called me. Charles has to be back in the city for the next several weeks, this will allow Jane to still spend time with him as well. Knowing how close you are to her, I am sure you would want to offer her this opportunity."

Elizabeth couldn't explain it, but she felt hurt. He was being so practical, so business like about everything. He seemed to have everything covered, but there was no mention of actually wanting see her, or spend time with her. "Seems you have thought of everything." she commented trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, "Tell me what do you get out of this?"

Darcy could hear the agitation in her voice, "Well to begin with your coming here buys me more time." he told her. "If the public believes I am in a serious relationship," he began to say, "If those in parliament believe that I have plans to marry, but am just working out the details then I maybe able to move forward with the coronation, become king and..." he stopped there.

"And by the time anyone realized you and I are a fake you could change the law and remain King even though you and I will eventually go our own ways." she told him.

Darcy hated how cold and business like it all sounded when she said it, "Elizabeth I didn't mean to sound..." he began to say.

"Business like." she finished his sentence again. "Don't worry about it your highness. I realize things have changed between us." she said rather abruptly, "It's a good plan, and it would help us both out I am sure."

"But something is troubling you?" he commented.

"No like I said it's a good, and solid plan, it helps us both out and no one gets hurt." she said trying to hide the hurt she was already feeling.

Darcy detected something in her voice, but he wasn't sure what it was, "Will you come then?" he asked her. "Will you come to Pemberley?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "I need to think about it." she told him. "Give me sometime."

Darcy tried to hide his disappointment, "Of course." he told her, "I would never want to ask you to do something that would make you uncomfortable." he said then added, "In the mean time I have asked Richard to stay on for a time and help with security for you and your family."

"I thought Richard was a part of your security detail." she asked him.

"He is." Darcy told her, "But for now he is where I want him to be, watching over you. That is most important to me."

She didn't know what to say, "I will let you know what I decide." she said before hanging up the phone.

Elizabeth paced back and forth across her room trying to decide what she should do. It was clear any feelings Will might have had for her were all but gone. He felt guilty that she was having a difficult time, but he wasn't interested in pursuing any further relationship with her. She took in a deep breath and decided she had everything figured out when a text came through, she picked back up her phone, it was from Will. "I am sorry." he wrote, "I should have spoken with you about this first before I talked with the press."

Elizabeth typed back in, "Yes, you should have." she wrote then hit send.

Moments later he wrote back, "It was the only way I could think to respond to the story your mother gave without calling her, or you a liar. I didn't want to bring further embarrassment to you, or your family. I did have helping you and your family in mind when I said those things. Please forgive me."

Elizabeth read his text and immediately felt bad, she let out a heavy sigh and sat down on her bed. Just when she thought she had him figured out he did something so completely kind and caring like send that text. "What are you really all about Prince Darcy?" she mumbled to herself. She looked back down at her phone and read his text again, then wrote, "That was very thoughtful of you to go out of your way to protect my mother, thank you."

Darcy sat down behind his desk read Elizabeth last message. He could tell she was upset when they talked, but he hoped that she would understand that he did what he did out of concern for her. He knew after speaking with Caroline that morning that she was intent on bringing about an end to Charles relationship with Jane. He thought about everything Caroline had said to him, and realized for the first time just how cold and calculating she could be. Hearing her carry on about Jane, and her family made him quickly realize that it was probable that Caroline had lied to him the entire time about Elizabeth being with Wickham at the party. It was the sound of someone knocking at his door that interrupted his thoughts.

"William may I come in and speak with you?" Georgiana asked as she opened the door and came inside.

Darcy shook his head, "Of course." he motioned for her to come in. "I take it that you watched the interview this morning?" he commented.

She smiled, "I did, and I must say I am very proud of you." she told him. "It took a great deal of courage to stand up for yourself and Elizabeth as you did."

He leaned back in his chair, "I don't know if it was courage that led me to do what I did, or just out right fear of loosing her." he admitted to her, "You were right, I do care for Miss Bennet very much and I would like another chance with her." he told her.

"Have you spoken to her?" she asked, "Did she see the interview?"

I did speak with her," he told her,"I just got off the phone with her actually."

"Well tell me how did she react?" Georgiana asked, "What did she say?"

"She was confused at first." Darcy told her.

Georgiana shook her head, "Well considering how things have been between the two of you I suppose that is understandable." she said then asked, "Did she say she will come?"

Darcy took in a deep breath, "No" he told her, "But she did say she would think about it."

Georgiana eyes narrowed, "But you told her how you feel, didn't you?" she asked him directly. "You told her how you would like to have a second chance with her, to spend more time with her, away from the press and out of the eyes of the public."

Darcy got up and walked over to the window, "No exactly." he told her.

Georgiana let out a small sigh, "Oh William, what reason did you give her for saying those things then?"

He turned and looked back over to her, he could see she was disappointed in him, "Georgie I appreciate your listening to me and the things you have said, but when and if I tell Elizabeth how I feel it can only happen when I am ready." he told her then said, "And when I am sure she would even want to hear such things from me."

"You doubt her feelings for you?" she asked a bit surprised.

He hated to admit it, but he was unsure of how she felt, "Yes I guess I do." he told her. "I care for Elizabeth, but a lot has happened between us and she still hasn't really spent any time with me now that she knows I am the prince. I want to spend time with her and just see where that leads us before I tell her how I feel."

Georgiana understood, "William I know better than anyone how difficult it can be to take down those walls we both put up around us, but I think Elizabeth is the one person you can trust to let inside." she told him as she stood up to leave.

Darcy didn't say anything more as she left his study. He walked back over and sat down at his desk. He was just about to pick up his phone and call Elizabeth when his office door swung open and Lady Catherine came barging in with Rupert attempting to stop her.

"How dare you give such an interview!" Lady Catherine raged at him. "How could you turn your back on your family, on your own dear mother in such a cruel and cold way!"

Rupert took in a deep breath, "I am sorry your highness he began to say..."

Darcy shook his head, "It's fine Rupert." he told him then said, "I can speak with my Aunt."

Rupert looked at Lady Catherine and nodded, "Very good sir." he told him then added, "Just to remind you though, your time is limited. You have that meeting with Mr. Valdez, the ambassador of Spain in less than half an hour."

"Thank you Rupert." he told him as the other man walked over to the door and closed it behind him.

Darcy looked back at his Aunt, "Can I offer you anything?" he asked her calmly.

Lady Catherine shook with anger, "I am not here for pleasantries." she yelled at him. "I want to know what you were thinking to say such absurd things!" she demanded of him.

Darcy did his best to control his anger, "Aunt Catherine I will ask you to keep your voice down and to speak with me in a civil manner, or I will have security escort you from the palace." he warned her.

Seeing that he meant business she took in a deep breath and let out a small huff, before going over to the couch and sitting down. "I will not leave until I have some answers." she warned him.

Darcy took in a deep breath and walked over to the chair across from hers, "What answers are you looking for exactly?" he asked her. "I made it perfectly clear to you that I had no intention of marry Anne." he reminded her.

"Yes," she began to say, "but the letter, you read it and then Richard called me to say you had a change of heart." she snapped at him.

Darcy shook his head, "You must have misunderstood him Aunt Catherine." he told her, "I had no change of heart about marrying Anne. I did however speak with Uncle Fitz and he was perfectly clear that my mother never expressed any wish for me to marry Anne. He also said that my father believed you coerced my mother into signing that letter when she was weak." he confronted her on her actions. "It was Uncle Fitz understanding that the letter had been destroyed by you some time ago. He was surprised that you still held on to it and where attempting to use it to manipulate me into marrying Anne."

"Neither your father, nor your Uncle understood the special bond that Anne and I held." she began to say in defense of her actions.

Darcy cut her off, "Aunt Catherine, I do believe you and my mother were close, but that does not mean I believe that she wanted me to marry Anne. She never expressed such a desire to me or my father, and if it were as important as you say I believe she would have done so." he told her plainly.

Lady Catherine looked into his eyes, "Darcy haven't I always been there for both you and Georgiana?" she asked him taking on a more nurturing tone. "Haven't I always tried to help ease the pain of your mothers loss?"

Darcy knew full well what she was attempting to do, "Of course Aunt Catherine but..." he began to say when she interrupted him.

"Darcy when your mother died, do you remember how distraught you were? How inconsolable you were?" she reminded him, "I was here for you then. I did my best to help you get through the dark times.." she took in a deep breath, "How can you not trust me now?" she asked him simply. "How can you think that I would want anything other than the very best for you." she told him as she reached out her hand toward him.

Darcy tried to smile, as he reached out his hand and took hold of hers, "Aunt Catherine I appreciate all that you did for me then." he told her. "But I am an adult now, and about to become King." he reminded her, "You have to trust me to make these decisions for myself."

Lady Catherine shook her head and pulled her hand back, "How can I?" she cried as she pulled out her hankie and dabbed at her eyes. "How can you ask it of me?" she demanded. "When I know that marrying Anne was your mother wish, how can I stand by and say nothing knowing if she were here you would be breaking her heart. You are breaking my heart as well!"

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Aunt Catherine there really is nothing more to say." he told her again, "I have no intention of marrying Anne, not now, or ever."

Lady Catherine's eyes flashed with anger, "Because of this Bennet girl?" she raised her voice as she got to her feet. "You can not be seriously thinking of bringing her here to Pemeberley?"

Darcy stood up, "Aunt Catherine, I asked you to keep your voice down." he reminded her calmly.

She glared at him, "I will not be told what to do!" she yelled at him. "How can you even consider bringing that..." she searched for just the right word to use, "That commoner to Pemberley?"

Darcy felt his own anger getting the better of him, "Elizabeth may be a commoner, but there is nothing common about her!" he told her.

Lady Catherine shook with anger, "She is nothing compared to my Anne!" she yelled. "That you would look to someone like her, someone so clearly beneath you in every way. That you would pollute the home of your dear mother with such low-class people as the Bennet's is beyond comprehension. I will not stand for it!" she continued to yell at him. "I will shout it from every roof top, how you have been taken in by this..."

Darcy eyes flashed with anger, "Be very careful the words you choose Aunt Catherine!" he snapped at her cutting her off. "I will not allow you speak about Elizabeth Bennet in this manner any longer." he told her as he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone, "Yes Rupert, please ask security to come and escort my aunt to her car. She is leaving." he said before hanging up the phone.

Lady Catherine was taken aback, "You can not do this!" she yelled at him. "You can not have me dismissed as if I were nobody!"

Darcy sat down at his desk as security came into the room. He looked over at his Aunt, "Aunt Catherine until you can accept my decision, and apologize for the hurtful things you have said about Miss Bennet we have nothing further to say to one another." he told her.

Lady Catherine looked at him in disbelief, "What has come over you Fitzwilliam?" she demanded to know, "Have you forgotten who you are? We are family, you can not treat me like this, over a commoner!" she shouted.

Darcy didn't respond to her, "My Aunt will be leaving now, please help her to her car." he told the security team. He took in a deep breath and began working on the stack of files sitting on his desk. He ignored her ranting as she was led out of his study by his security. Once the door was closed he let out a small sigh, what he had just done was not an easy task for him. One thing lady Catherine said was true, she was family, but he could not stand by and have her say such horrible things about Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth _spent the better part of the afternoon trying to decide what she should do. She thought about everything Will had said. He was right, the press wouldn't stop digging and her mother wouldn't stop meddling. Sooner or later the truth would come out and her mother would be called a liar. If she did go to pemberley she wondered how things would work between her and Will. In order to get the press and public to believe they were really a couple they would have to pretend to be one. Then eventually after a certain amount of time they would probably stage a huge fight of some kind and end things. The press would want details, but after the dust settled she would be free to live her life normally again. It all made perfect sense and she could see the logic in it, but her heart was another matter all together. On some level she couldn't deny the feelings that were already there for Will. She had told him that it was a good plan, that they would both go into it knowing it was temporary and no one would be hurt. She walked over to her window and looked out at the sea, "Could I really spend time with him pretending to be in love and then just walk away?" she mumbled to herself. "I would be risking so much by saying yes." she let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her head against the window pane. Moments later her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking at her door, "Yes come in." she called out.

Richard opened her door and poked his head inside, "I have spoken with Darcy just now, so I know the situation." he told her.

"If you have come to ask if I have made up my mind, you will be disappointed." she told him. "I still don't know what I want to do."

Richard smiled, "Good." he told her then said, "May I give you a little advice?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "you may give it, but I reserve the right to take it or leave it." she told him.

He laughed, "Very good answer." he said then continued on, "If you do decided to go to the palace, don't tell Darcy right away." he told her, "Let him wait it out for a day or two."

"You make it sound as if the prince is anxiously waiting my decision, why would he be?" she asked him feeling confused that he would say such a thing.

"Because whether he wants to admit it or not, he cares for you very much." he told her

"That is not the impression that I got when we spoke on the phone." she told him, "He actually made it pretty clear that he is doing me a favor because he feels partly to blame for the mess we now find our selves in." she told him then said, "Although I can not deny my own mothers meddling has made things worse."

Richard smiled, "Miss Bennet" he began to say when she interrupted him.

"Please just call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy." she told him, "Miss Bennet sounds so formal."

He nodded his head, "Then you must call me Richard." he told her then said, "I know my cousin very well. He is a good man, and he will be a good king, he cares about the people of this country, but he can be a bit stubborn at times. I realize there have been some misunderstandings between the two of you, but I can honestly tell you I think you are good for him. I think if you come to Pemberley, if your patient, and can hang in there long enough to break through some of the walls he has put up around him the two of you might just have a future." he told her then added, "That is if you want to have a future with him."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I will think about what you have said." she told him. The truth was she didn't know if she did want a future with the prince. There was a part of her that was beginning to hope for one with Will, but that all seemed like so long ago now. Prince Darcy almost seemed like a different person to her. She took in a deep breath and wondered if it were possible that he could be so drastically different and still be the same person. She looked back over at Richard, he was still standing there, "Was that all you wanted?"

Richard shook his head, "No I wanted to tell you that your friend Charlotte is downstairs, she and Jane mentioned something about wanting to take you out for the evening."

Elizabeth walked over to the door, "I don't think that is a very good idea." she told him. "The press will be looking for me. I don't want to deal with that."

"The press are no longer an issue at the moment Elizabeth." he told her, "As soon as Darcy assigned royal security detail for you that brought you under the covering of the crown. There is certain protocol in place, the press now have to be several hundred feet back from your home. They are not allowed to camp out on your driveway and when we go out they have to keep their distance."

Elizabeth smiled, "You mean no more camera's flashing in my face?"

"That is exactly what I mean." he told her then said, "Don't misunderstand though, pictures will still be taken. Most of the paparazzi use telephoto lenses, but at least they can't come right up to you to get them."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Alright then." she said as she got up and went into her closet. "Give me just a few minutes to get ready and then we can go."

_Lydia_ waited until after Lizzy and the others left for dinner then she went upstairs to see her mother, "Mama I wanted you to know how wrong I think it was of father and Lizzy to blame you for speaking to the press." she told her.

Fanny looked up at her youngest daughter and smiled, "Oh Lydia you are such a treasure to me." she told her. "Of course now that everything has worked out so perfectly you would think that Lizzy would thank me, but no she still maintains that I am to keep my mouth shut and not speak to anyone about her personal life." she pouted.

Lydia walked over and sat down on the chaise next to her mother, "Mama do you think that it is fair that we are being punished for loving Lizzy enough to want to help her?" She asked, "I mean father has not spoken to you since yesterday morning, and he won't let me out of the house." she whined.

Fanny felt bad for her daughter, "No I don't think it is fair." she told her.

Lydia knew she had her mother right where she wanted her, "With all the excitement I haven't told you yet, but I have met someone." she whispered softly. "He is very handsome and he works for very important people in the government." she told her.

"Oh Lydia that is wonderful." she said giving all her attention to her daughter, "Tell me what does he look like, does he make a good living?" she asked.

Lydia smiled, "Well he is tall, has dark hair, dark brown eyes, and he is very muscular." she told her, "He does make good money, in fact he is staying at the hotel that Mary works for, in the penthouse suite." she explained, "He doesn't actually live in Meryton, he lives in the city and is only here on business."

"Oh even better that he lives in the city." Fanny told her.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, "He seemed to like me very much, it's just a shame nothing will come of it." she told her mother. "Who knows if things were different maybe I would be getting married soon, but now since father has locked me away in my room I will miss this chance with him."

Fanny shook her head, "Oh your father and his silly punishment!" she snapped, "He will ruin everything!"

Lydia pouted, "Oh mother I do like him so much, and I really think he likes me." she told her, "Couldn't you let me have the keys to the car to go and see him. I mean after all you are the parent too, you should have a say in the way things are done around here."

Fanny shook her head, "Of course I have a say." she told her as she got up and marched over to her purse to get her car keys. "You take my keys and go and see your young man and don't you worry about your father. I will deal with him. After all things worked out wonderfully for Lizzy and Jane so I was right to do what I did." she told her.

Lydia jumped up and grabbed the keys, she kissed her mother, "Thank you mother, thank you so much!" she said as she hurried over to the door, "Who knows maybe three of your daughters will be getting married before to long." she giggled.

Fanny took in a deep breath and smiled, "Oh Lydia I am so happy that at least you understand what struggles your mother has. How I worry for you girls, and want such nice things for you all."

Lydia didn't say anything more as she slipped out of her mother's room and back to her bedroom. She picked up her phone and typed in, "Richard Fitzwilliam is guarding Lizzy." she wrote and hit send. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited for a reply.

Wickham picked up his phone anxious for some news about who it was guarding Elizabeth, he read Lydia text and shook his head, "This will make things all the more difficult..." he said in frustration. "Are you sure it was him, Richard Fitzwilliam is Darcy's top security guard." he wrote her back.

Lydia read the message, "Yes I am sure." she wrote him, "I overheard my father speaking with him. The prince himself sent him here to watch over Lizzy."

Wickham took in a deep breath, "I need some time to think." he told her. "I am afraid I can't see you tonight after all."

Lydia became annoyed, "But we didn't get to see each other last night and I already spoke with my mother and got her keys. It has to be tonight or I may not have another chance." she typed in then hit send.

Wickham knew full well what a gossip Mrs. Bennet could be, "What did you tell your mother, how did you get her to give you the keys?" he typed in. "Did you mention me by name?"

Lydia giggled, "No of course not, but I did tell her that I wanted to meet with someone very special." she wrote back. "Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do." he tried to ease her disappointment, "But not tonight." he text her. "Has your sister decided to go and stay with the Prince in Darbyshire?" he typed, his mind already working on a plan.

Lydia was getting impatient and annoyed, "I don't want to talk about Lizzy." she wrote, "I want to talk about us."

Wickham took in a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. He knew Lydia wouldn't deal well with disappointment. He began pacing back and forth, if Darcy sent Richard it could only mean one thing, he was serious about this girl. He looked down at his phone and thought about what to say to Lydia, "We will meet very soon, but I need time." he wrote to her, "My darling Lydia, you know how deeply I care for you, now you must prove to me that you feel the same for me." he typed in then hit send. He waited for her to respond, if this worked he might just have an angle to get exactly what he wanted from Prince Darcy.

"How can I prove to you how I feel when you won't let me come see you." she responded.

Wickham knew Richard well enough to know he would have security detail on all the Bennet family. He knew better than to attempt to match wits with him. He hated risking Lydia getting bored and loosing interest, but he had to be smart about this or he would lose his advantage. "Lydia I do want to see you, but if word gets back to Prince Darcy that we are a couple he will never allow me to see you again." he text her.

Lydia read the message and took in a deep breath, "He can't stop us." she wrote back.

Wickham could see she was not going to give up. He weighed his options and made a calculated decision, "I will see you very soon but for now you have to trust me. he wrote to her, "My darling Lydia, you know how deeply I care for you. It's true we have only known each other for a very short time, but already I find myself falling in love with you."

Lydia read his text and squealed with excitement, "OH my darling Wickham, I love you too." she wrote back. "That is why I so want to come and see you."

Wickham knew he had her exactly where he wanted, "If you really do love me, then you must prove to me that you do." he typed, "The prince hates me, he will make things impossible for us to be together so you must speak to no one about us."

Lydia swallowed, "I promise, I will say nothing." she wrote him back.

"My darling we will be together very soon, but for now you must help me." Wickham wrote. "Will you help me Lydia, so we can be together?"

Lydia read the message and took in a deep breath, "What can I do?" she wrote back.

Wickham smiled, she was like putty in his hands. "Keep listening to what is happening with your sister. The minutes she decides what she will do you must text me. Once she is gone and Richard Fitzwilliam goes with her, I will be able to see you as often as you like." he assured her. "For now my darling love, we will be like to star-crossed lovers, stealing moments when we can."

Lydia sat down on her bed, she could barely breathe her heart was pounding in her chest so wildly, "What if Lizzy does not go to stay with the prince?" she wrote him.

Wickham had some plans of his own to insure that she would. "She will go." he wrote."In fact you can help me to make sure that she goes to stay with the prince."

"How can I help?" she wrote back.

"If Elizabeth goes out, text me with as much information as you." he typed in. He smiled, if he was lucky he would get a few good tips to sell to his reporter friend and make a few extra dollars while he waited for his plan to work.

Lydia was willing to do anything to prove her devotion to Wickham, "Well Lizzy went out to dinner tonight. They left just a little while ago."

"Do you know where they were going?" He text.

"Lizzy and Jane always go to the Seaside cafe." she typed in and hit send.

Wickham took in a deep breath and smiled. Everything was working out perfectly for him. He looked down at his phone and typed in, "Thank you my darling. You have been so helpful. Until I can make a way for us to see each other in person, I will see you in my dreams." he typed in, "Good night my love."

Lydia took in a deep breath and held her phone up close to her heart. She was so caught up in text she hadn't noticed that Kitty had come into the room.

"Lydia what are you doing?" she asked seeing the odd expression on her sister face.

Lydia jumped and looked over toward the door, "Kitty what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?!" she demanded.

Kitty eyes narrowed, "I was not sneaking up on you Lydia. I just came in to ask you if I could get my black jacket back. I want to wear it tomorrow when I go out shopping with Charlotte, Mariah, and Lizzy."

Lydia looked angry, "You can't go shopping, father grounded you as well as me." she snapped at her.

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "Lizzy spoke with father for me, and he said I may go with her tomorrow so I would really like my jacket." she explained.

Lydia got up off the bed and opened her closet door, she rummaged through until she came across the jacket. "Here, take your jacket and next time knock before coming into my room!" she snapped as she threw the jacket over at her sister.

Kitty reached down and picked up the coat from where it landed, "You know Lydia, I am sure if you told Lizzy you were sorry for what you did she would speak to father for you as well." she suggested. "Then you could come shopping with us too."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I have no desire to go shopping with Lizzy." she told her then said, "Besides I did nothing wrong!" she reminded her again. "Lizzy is just fathers favorite so he always does what she wants."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "It's up to you." she told her then left the room. She paused for a moment at the door and thought about how strangely her sister was behaving. She decided she would keep an eye on her, she knew better than anyone when Lydia was up to something.

Wickham called the local news paper. "I have a tip for you." he told the same reporter he sold the previous pictures to. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet will be out this evening with friends if you want to get some of the first photo's taken of her after the princes announcement. If your aggressive enough you might even be able to get an interview." he suggested.

"We have reports of her leaving her residence about fifteen minutes ago with security and two female companions, but we don't know their destination." he told him, "I could offer you the same payment as I did before, if you know where they are going."

Wickham smiled as he answered, "There is a restaurant here in Meryton that Elizabeth works for part-time and often frequents, it's the Seaside Cafe." he told him, "You will find them there."

_It_ was late by the time they got back from having dinner. It was nice to be out and things went very well until a reporter came up to them while they were eating and attempted to get a comment from her. He tried to pretend like he was an old school friend of Jane's and came up to them rambling on about being in her nursing class. Jane was polite as always, but it was clear she did not know him. After his third attempt to stir the conversation into asking question about Elizabeth's relationship with the prince Richard escorted him out of the restaurant, although that did not stop him from taking picture of them. As she climbed the stairs she found her thoughts turning to Will. She replayed their conversation in several times hoping to have some better understanding of what he was really thinking, but still found herself doubtful of what his motivation really was. As she went to her room and looked out over the ocean, she thought about Will's offer and what Richard had told her. If she were honest, really honest with herself she did want to see if the feelings she had for him could grow into something more. She took in a deep breath and opened her window, it was the perfect kind of summers night. The stars were out and the skies were clear. She thought about Will and wondered what he might be doing at that very minute. Part of her wanted to pick up her phone and call him, her mind was racing with a thousand questions, but she resisted. Richard told her to let Darcy wait it out for a day or two, and that was exactly what she was going to do no matter how tempting it was to hear his voice.

(author note: sorry if it seemed that I dropped off the planet. My computer was sad for a while and I have been unable to post. I am however happy to be back and have my computer happy as well :)


	18. Chapter 18

Three days had past since Will asked Elizabeth to come to the palace and spend time with him. Three days, and still he heard nothing from her. In fact his only connection to her seemed to be the constant pictures of her popping up in the press. Darcy glanced down at the most recent photo, they all seem to have a common theme, she was always out with Richard. There were pictures of the two of them out to dinner with Jane, and her friend Charlotte. There were pictures of them at a party Mr. Lucas gave in honor of his oldest sons engagement. There were pictures of the two of them walking along the beach together. It seemed Richard was her constant companion. Darcy took in a deep breath as he sat down at his desk, he looked over at the files in front of him and shoved them aside. Of course deep down he knew Richard was always with her because he was protecting her. He knew he was only doing his job. Darcy shifted in his chair and shook his head, still he did notice that the last three times he had spoken to his cousin how familiar and friendly he was becoming with Elizabeth. Richard was even calling her Lizzy as if they were life long friends. Darcy had never been jealous of anyone in his life before now, but seeing Richard with Elizabeth was driving him to distraction. He pushed back from his desk and walked back over to his window. He looked out over the gardens and thought about Elizabeth. More then anything he wanted to be the one there in Meryton spending time with her, not Richard. He wanted to be the one sharing candle light dinners, and walks by the sea. He looked out over toward the mountains in the distance and let out a small sigh. He was completely miserable, his stomach tied up in knots and his thoughts torturing him with all kinds of painful imaginations of Richard and Elizabeth running away together. Every night it was the same tormenting dream of Richard holding Elizabeth in his arms, whispering in her ear, kissing her soft perfect lips, and him standing there helpless to stop it. It was the sound of someone knocking at his door that interrupted his thoughts, he turned toward the door and snapped "Yes! What is it?"

Georgiana opened the door and stepped inside, "William are you alright?" she asked him, her voice filled with concern.

He turned toward her, "Yes of course I am." he responded, still sounding rather annoyed. "Why do keep asking me that?"

She took in a deep breath and shook her head, "Because you keep snapping at everyone, including me." she told him honestly. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so on edge?"

Darcy let out a small sigh, "I have not heard from Elizabeth yet." he admitted. "It has been three days and she hasn't called or text to inform me if she will be coming to stay at Pemberley or not."

Georgiana understood why he was behaving the way he was, "So, why don't you call her." she encouraged him.

He shook his head, "No, I can't do that. I promised not to pressure her into coming." he told her. "If she does not want to come then I will just have to accept that."

Georgiana walked over and sat down. "William you are being stubborn and completely unreasonable." she told him. "Its clear you have feelings for this girl so do something about it. Show her how much you want her to come here to Pemberley."

Darcy walked back over and sat down behind his desk, "How do you propose I do that?" he asked her trying not to sound to annoyed.

Georgiana smiled, "Well you could start by sending her some flowers." she told him then said, "Women liked to be wooed."

He tried not to laugh at her choice of words, "Wooed?" he repeated what she said unable to hold back a smile. "I have not heard that word used since..." he paused for a moment then said, "Well I honestly don't think I have ever heard that word used except when I was reading Shakespeare in school."

"Well maybe that is your problem." she told him in all seriousness. "You need to woo Elizabeth."

This time Darcy did laugh, "Georgie you can not be serious," he told her, "You really expect me to "woo" her?"

Georgiana smile grew wider, "Yes!" she laughed herself.

"Alright Georgie," he said as he took in a deep breath and tossed his hands into the air, "Since I have no other way of getting her to talk to me, please tell me how do you suggest that I woo Elizabeth?"

Georgiana thought for a moment, "Well begin by sending her some flowers from mothers gardens. They are beautiful and Elizabeth would appreciate them I think." she told him, "Then you could include a note to let her know you are thinking of her." she suggested.

Darcy smiled, "And you think if I do all of that she will contact me?" he commented.

"Yes of course she would." she told her. "She will call you and thank you." she got up and walked over to the door, "I promise you, if you send her some flowers and let her know that you are thinking of her she will respond to you."

"How can you be so sure she will respond to me?" He asked still not convinced this plan of action would work.

She laughed, "Because my dear brother in case you have not noticed I am growing into a woman myself. " she informed him, "And if someone sent me flowers, along with a thoughtful hand written note I would reply." she said just before she left the room.

Darcy shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "So if I want to get Elizabeth's attention.." he mused to himself, "If I want to get her to come to Pemberley, I need to woo her." he laughed as he mumbled the words out loud. He thought about the most recent picture of Elizabeth dancing with Richard at the Lucas party. He decided maybe Georgiana was right, maybe it was time to take further action and make sure Miss Bennet knew how much he was thinking of her and his desire to have her here with him. He leaned forward at his desk and pulled out his private stationary. Georgiana was right, he was the prince after all, he could do more to win the Elizabeth's heart. He took out his pen he took in a deep breath and decided he was just as capable as his cousin when it came to wooing a girl. At least he hoped he was.

Elizabeth sat down at her desk and tried to clear her head. She wanted to work on her book, but every time she tried she found herself unable to focus. Her thoughts constantly kept returning to Will. She found herself day dreaming more often then ever before. She sat at her desk thinking of Will and what it might be like for her to go and stay with him at Pemberley castle. She took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh as her thoughts lingered on the prince.

_Elizabeth looked over at her sister and smiled, "Is Charles going to meet us when we arrive?" she asked Jane._

_"Yes, he said he would clear his schedule so we can spend the entire afternoon together." Jane told her. I am so excited to be spending time with him again."_

_"Jane, I am so happy for you. I know you have been missing Charles." Elizabeth told her._

_"Lizzy," Jane smiled, "I just can't thank you enough for doing this for me." she told her. "I know how difficult this has all been for you, but knowing you would do this for me just means so much."_

_Elizabeth could see how happy her sister was, she smiled to herself knowing that this small sacrifice she was making in spending time with the Prince would allow her sister more time with Charles Bingley and for that reason she did not mind being here. She took in a deep breath and looked out the window. The city was as she remembered it, noisy, crowded and hectic. She let out a small sigh and reminded herself it was for Jane that she had agreed to come here, so for Jane she could tolerate not being near the sea. She watched out the window as the scenery changed, this last part of their drive up the side of the mountain and into the palace estates was completely wonderful. She found herself completely surprised by the grounds and the surrounding area. Before she could take in more of the lush trees and formal gardens the limousine came to a sudden and abrupt stop. Elizabeth waited, her heart beating wildly in her chest as the driver got out and opened their door. She took in another deep breath and followed Jane out. Charles was there as he said he would be, waiting for her. He reached over and took Jane's hand in his and the two of them walked off toward the castle together. Elizabeth stepped out of the limo and saw Will standing not far from her. She searched his eyes to see what kind of reception she would receive when suddenly he came up to her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was so taken by surprise that she hardly knew what was happening. She found herself unwilling to resist him, instead she melted into his arms and kissed him back._ _After what seemed like an eternity he pulled his head back from her and whispered softly, "I have missed you so much Lizzy. These past days that we have been apart have made me realize just how much I love you..."_

_"Will I had no idea you felt this way." she said breathlessly. _

_"I know my darling.." he whispered softly, "I have been a fool not to tell you how I really feel, but I realize now I lonely my life would be with out you." he told her as he captured her lips with his own._

Elizabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts and mumbled softly, "Now that would never happen." she told herself. "Prince Darcy invited you to come to Pemberley for one reason, and it wasn't to profess is undying love to you." She let out a small sigh and looked down at her laptop. The blank computer screen stared back at her as she got up and walked over to her window still unable to concentrate on her work. She sat down, and looked out at the ocean and watched as the clouds began rolling in. Usually this kind of day would be one of her favorites, but not today. Today she found herself unable to really enjoy anything, she felt unsettled and as much as she hated admitting it, she missed Will. She wanted to hear his voice again, she wanted to spend time with him, she wanted to learn everything there was to know about him. She took in a deep breath and thought about how the past few days had gone. Richard was right, she did have some more freedom with the security detail, but not really the kind of anonymity and privacy she was used to having. There was one reporter in particular who always seemed to know where they were going to be and kept showing up harassing her. She didn't like the fact that every time she got up in the morning there were new pictures of her on the internet and in the news. She thought more about Will's plan to have her come and stay at Pemberley. She would have more privacy, and Jane would be able to spend time with Charles that much was true. She looked over toward the drive and the security detail stationed there, she weighed her options and told herself she could work on her book with out fear of interruptions. The more she thought about going the more she realized that being at Pemberley was sure to be of some inspiration for her story, so she would be foolish not to go. She shook her head, "Maybe if I go, and actually spend time with the prince he would no longer keep invading my thoughts and make writing impossible." she told herself as she absently began playing with her hair, "There is that reporter who keeps popping up too." she mumbled, "It would be good to not have to run into him again." She took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh. In the end the plain and simple truth was, she wanted to go to Pemberley and spend time with Will. She wanted to get to know him better and that wasn't going to happen with her here and him there. Elizabeth got up and walked back over to her laptop. she was just about to go back to work on her story when Jane came into her bedroom carrying a large bouquet of white roses. "Lizzy these just came for you." She told her as she walked over and placed the vase down on Elizabeth's desk.

Elizabeth smiled, "They are beautiful." she told her as she got up and walked over to smell the flowers. "These are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen." she said as she examined each perfect rose. The were the purest white she had ever seen, with out the smallest blemish anywhere.

"There is a card, but I am sure we both know they are from Prince Darcy." Jane told her.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, "They could be from someone else." she teased her sister. "I have many admirers."

Jane laughed, "I do not doubt that you do" she agreed with her sister, "But not many could afford a boutique like this." she said pointing at the roses. "They are perfect, every one of them. I have never seen such beautiful roses in my life."

Elizabeth reached down and picked up the card. She slipped it from inside the envelope and read,

_Elizabeth,_

_I was walking through the rose gardens here at Pemberley and could not help but think of you._

_Looking forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Will_

She smiled, then turned to Jane, "They are from Will." she told her as she walked back over and sat down near her window.

Jane took in a deep breath, "Well aren't you going to call and thank him?" she asked her.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Jane I want to call him, but his actions are so confusing to me." she told her as she picked up her pillow and hugged it to her chest. "I don't know what to make of him. I don't know if he really cares for me at all or if I am just a means to an end for him." she told her.

Jane shook her head in confusion, "Lizzy what are you talking about?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "When Prince Darcy asked me to come and stay with him it wasn't because he wants to spend more time with me. He asked because he has this crazy plan for the two of us to pretend to be engaged so that he can become King with out having to marry and I can eventually get my life back." she told her. Seeing the confused expression on her sister face she explained in detail exactly what Will had said to her over the phone the last time the two had spoken. "So you see he doesn't really have feelings for me, its all just part of his plan."

Jane shook her head, "I don't believe it for a minute." she told her, "Lizzy he maybe saying he only wants you to come to Pemberley to carry out this plan, but deep down inside he is in love with you."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "That is what Richard told me too." she admitted.

"See then it has to be true." Jane encouraged her, "Richard and the Prince are the best of friends, if he believe Will to be in love with you then it must be true."

Elizabeth looked over at the flowers and smiled, "They really are very lovely aren't they." she said again unsure of what she wanted to do.

Jane smiled, "Yes they are."

Elizabeth bite at her bottom lip, "Jane if.." she began to say then paused.

"What?" Jane asked when she stopped mid sentence, "If what, Lizzy?" she repeated what Elizabeth had just said.

"If I did decide to go and stay with Will at Pemberley, you would come with me, wouldn't you?" she asked her.

Jane shook her head, "Of course I would Lizzy." she assured her.

Elizabeth looked at her sister intently, "And work wouldn't be an issue if we were there for a few weeks?" she asked her.

"No I have so much vacation time saved up and I have already made arrangements just in case." she assured her.

"You do want to go then?" Elizabeth asked her.

Jane let out a small sigh, "Lizzy I don't want you to do this just for me." she told her, "I do want to go and spend more time with Charles, but I don't want this to be about me. You have to follow your heart and decide what you want to do."

Elizabeth bit down on her lip again, "Yes I know, but if I did decide to go it would make you happy too, wouldn't it?" she asked her.

Jane smiled, "Yes Lizzy it would make me happy." she told her. "Now I am going to go." she told her as she walked over and picked up Elizabeth's phone from the table, "You call the prince and tell him thank you for these flowers." she encouraged her. "And then see where your heart leads you." she said as she walked over to the door and left the room.

Elizabeth looked down at her phone and after a moment of hesitation she typed in a text to Will, "the flowers are beautiful, thank you."

Darcy jumped when his phone buzzed and he saw the text from Elizabeth, he really wasn't sure if she would contact him or not. "I am glad you like them."

Elizabeth held the note in her hand, "Are these roses really from the gardens at Pemberley?" she wrote.

Darcy smiled, "They are from my mothers private gardens. She loved white roses, and tended to them herself every day before she grew ill." he wrote back.

"They are very beautiful." Elizabeth responded.

Darcy wrote, "I am glad you like them. I wanted to share Pemberley with you in some small way." he typed in. "You have been on my mind often these past few days." he didn't wait for her to respond, instead he sent another text, "Have you given any thought to my suggestion? Will you come to Pemberley?"

Elizabeth smiled, there did seem to be a little bit of annoyance in the way he worded his text. She wondered if he was growing impatient waiting for her to give him an answer. She looked down at her phone and decided to break her silence, "What exactly would be expected of me" she typed in, "If I did come?"

"I am not sure I understand the question. I did not mean to imply I expected anything of you?" he wrote.

Elizabeth thought about how to clarify her meaning, "I guess what I am am asking is how would we go about making others believe we are dating one another?" she typed in.

Darcy better understood her now, "Well I hope it would not be to much hardship for you, but we would need to be seen together, spend time going out and attending gatherings." he responded. "Of course while you are here at Pemberley we would need to maintain the illusion for the staff as well."

Elizabeth blushed, "But I would have my own room?" she typed in.

Darcy laughed, "Of course you would." he wrote. "I only meant we would want the staff and visitors to see us as a couple who are in..." he thought for a moment trying to think of what to say. He took in a deep breath and wrote, "who care for each other."

She read his last text and wrote, "Well I think if we are to really fool others into believing we are thinking of marrying then we need them to believe we are in love." she reread what she wrote and then hit send.

Darcy smiled, somehow the thought of her being in love with him made him feel very happy. "of course that would be the objective, yes." he typed back. "But I would never ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable in any way."

"Good to know." she responded. "Well it is late, good night your highness."

The smile on his face vanished, "Wait." he hurriedly wrote then sent.

"Yes?" she typed back.

He did not want to pressure her, but felt he had waited long enough, he wanted an answer, "Are you coming then?" he asked her again. "Can I tell my sister you have made up your mind to come?" he wrote, "She is very much looking forward to meeting you."

She took in a deep breath and thought about torturing him just a little longer, "Still weighing my options." she wrote back. A part of her was having to much fun in all of this.

Darcy wasn't sure if she was teasing him or really unsure of having to spend time with him, "I would very much like it if you would come." he admitted honestly how he felt as he typed in the message and hit send.

Elizabeth read his last response and smiled, that was what she was hoping to hear. She wanted some kind of emotion from him not just the unemotional business arraignment he had proposed before. She typed in, "I will accept your proposal..." then hit send before realizing how that must have sounded. She blushed bright red and quickly typed, "I meant, I will come to Pemberely with Jane, not that you actually proposed and I accepted." she typed in and hit send, then waited for him to respond.

Darcy laughed, he could just imagine the slight blush to her cheeks as she typed in that last part for clarification. He typed in "then our engagement is settled." he text teasing her for what she had written.

Elizabeth couldn't resist teasing him back, "Be careful your highness, if my mother read this she would hold you to your words. You just might find yourself having to marry me."

Darcy was feeling brave in that moment and enjoying the banter between them, "Would it be so terrible if we were held to it?" he typed in and was just about to hit send when he found that knot forming in the bottom of his stomach. He hesitated and then cleared the screen and wrote instead, "I will keep that in mind. Richard will make the arraignments for your travel, just let him know your plans." he typed in and hit send.

Elizabeth was disappointed she was just beginning to feel the two of them connecting again when he suddenly pulled back. She let out a small sigh and typed in, "good night." Why was it every time they began to get closer he pulled away, she wondered as she went down stairs to speak with her father.

Mr. Bennet was sitting in his study reading when a knock came to the door, "Who is it?" he called out. "If that is you Fanny I told you already I did not want to be disturbed!" he shouted out as the door opened and Elizabeth came in.

"Don't worry father, it is only me." she told him as she came in and closed the door.

Mr. Bennet smiled and set his book aside, "Oh Lizzy." he spoke more softly, "I am sorry for shouting at you just then. I thought it was your mother coming in to yell at me again." he told her.

"Is she still pestering you to get me to accept the Princes request that I come and stay at Pemberley?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

He nodded his head, "Yes." he admitted, "But I have told her it makes no difference how much she whines and complains." he assured her, "I told her this is your decision and one that only you can make."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Well actually that is why I have come in to see you." she told him, "I have decided to go and stay with Will at Pemberley for a time."

Mr. Bennet eyes narrowed a bit, "Are you sure you want to do this Lizzy?" he asked her, "I don't want you to go just because of your mother."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm not going because of her." she assured him. "I have been thinking about this and the truth is I really liked Will." she admitted, "I guess I want to go and see if the person I spent time with and grew to like really exists or if it really was just all a game for the prince."

Her father smiled, "Well I suppose the only way to find that out is to go and spend time with him now that you know who he really is." he told her as he got up from his desk and walked over toward her, "Will Jane be going with you?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I have already talked things over with Jane, she wants to go and spend time with Charles, and she has plenty of vacation time saved up from work."

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms, "I will admit I feel better knowing Jane is will be there with you." he told her, "Although I am not so sure how I will handle things here alone with your mother and sisters." he let out a heavy sigh, "With both you, and Jane gone I may just go completely mad." he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Father you will be fine, just do not let mother or Lydia push your buttons." she told him. "Kitty has shown some signs of maturing lately, perhaps if you encourage her in the right direction she may just prove to you that she is not so much like Lydia as you think."

Mr. Bennet smiled, "I will keep that in mind." he told her as he kissed her cheek then walked back over to his desk. "So when do you plan to go?" he asked her.

"I see no reason to wait any longer." she told him, "Jane is excited to see Charles again and honestly I am curious to see what a real castle looks like up close." she told him. "I am going to speak with Richard and hope to leave in the next day or two if he can arrange it."

Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "I am sure Mr. Fitzwilliam can make it happen, he seems a very competent fellow." he told her then said, "Do me a favor Lizzy, don't tell your mother you are going until you absolutely must."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, clearly she was confused by her fathers last comment, "Why?" she asked, "I thought you would want her to know right away."

He shook his head, "Your mothers nagging is bad enough, but it will not compare to her planning and imagining all sorts of outlandish things." He began to say, "Lizzy she will have you married to the prince before you have even left the house," he told her, "And I shall have to hear all about her plans for the wedding. I will not have a moments peace, I promise you."

Elizabeth knew he was right, "Oh father I am sorry." she told him. "I had not thought of how my decision would effect you." she said already feeling guilty for agreeing to go along with the princes plan. Once the news got out that she and the prince are engaged her mother would in fact be driven to distraction with planning. She had not thought about how crushing a disappointment it will eventually be for her mother when the engagement is called off. Elizabeth let out a small sigh, her mother would be impossible to live with then. "Perhaps I should rethink my decision after all." she mumbled out loud.

Mr. Bennet smiled, "No Lizzy." he told her, "Its alright." he told her, "Go and spend time with this young man, see how you feel about him." he told her then said, "But promise me one thing.."

"Of course father, what every you ask." she told him.

He looked at her, "Don't give your heart away unless he is truly worthy of you." he told her.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I promise not to." she told him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Off to Pemberley...

_**Elizabeth**_ could not believe how fast the past two days had flown by. It was already Friday and she was preparing to leave for Pemberley. A part of her was feeling very melancholy about leaving home. Even though she knew it was only temporary, in a strange way she felt as if she were saying good bye for good. She walked over toward the shore and watched as the waves came crashing in. The ocean mist spraying her face as the wind picked up reminded her just how much she would miss her home. She took in a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her self. She turned and looked back up toward the house, it was all so quiet. Of course it would be, her mother and younger sisters were all still in bed.

The night before had been filled with her mothers usual antics. Mrs Bennet whined and complained all through dinner, then pouted through desert until finally Elizabeth told her that they were leaving for Pemberley in the morning. At once Mrs Bennet attitude changed and she was filled with joy. She carried on in the most embarrassing way in front of Richard and Charlotte. Her father was right about how her mother would react. Before Elizabeth was able to get a word in her mother was already planning both Jane and her weddings. The way she carried on about having two daughters married to wealthy husbands made her wish she had just left with out saying a word to her. Elizabeth really did feel sorry for her father though. He would have to hear her mother as she planned for a wedding that would never happen.

Not long after the news was shared Mr. Bennet retreated into his study with his books. Elizabeth caught the wink he gave her before leaving the room and that helped ease the nerves she was struggling with. Deep down she hoped she was making the right decision, but she was still unsure. Even over the past two days she had heard very little from the Prince. All her communication was with Richard or a man named Rupert who worked for the prince.

Apparently Rupert handled all the scheduling for the royal family and would be helping her get settled when she arrived. He was a nice fellow, but Elizabeth thought perhaps she detected a note of disapproval from him when they first spoke. As her thoughts turned to the prince it hit her for the first time, she was going to stay at the palace. She wondered what it would be like to actually live in a castle. Will had mentioned his sister wanting to meet her, she wondered what it would be like to meet the princess. Suddenly she felt very overwhelmed, she sat down on the warm soft sand and watched as the tide went out. It was a beautiful morning, it was moments like this she would miss the most while she was away. She kept asking herself if she was doing the right thing, but in the end she decided the only way she could really determine how she felt was to go and spend time with Prince Darcy.

"Well Elizabeth are you ready?" Richard called out interrupting her thoughts as he came up behind her.

She turned and smiled, "I think so." she said sounding much more nervous then she meant to.

Richard sat down next to her, he could see something was bothering her. "So how are you really feeling?" he asked, "Got a stomach full of butterflies yet?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes actually I do." she admitted to him. "The strange thing is, it's not about going and spending time with Will that has me nervous. I mean I have some questions and confusion where he is concerned, but I think what has me really freaked out is meeting his sister. What if she hates me?"

"It's not possible." Richard told her. Elizabeth was just about to protest when he went on to say, "It is not possible because Georgiana does not have it in her to hate anyone, and because once she sees the way Darcy looks at you she will know you are perfect for him."

"I am not so sure about that." she told him. "I know you believe he cares for me, but honestly I am not sure I see it."

Richard shook his head, "Darcy is not the most open person." he told her. "He has a difficult time when it comes to showing how he truly feels, but with you he has been less guarded and more open."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Right now I will have to take your word for it." she told him as she stood up and brushed the sand from her jeans. "I mean he was not exactly open with who he was. she reminded him.

Richard decided it was best to leave things there. He couldn't force Elizabeth to believe him any more then he could force Darcy to be more open with his feelings. In the end they would just have to find their own way to each other. "Well are you ready to go and say good-bye to your mother?" Richard asked changing the subject.

Elizabeth looked back up toward the house, "Not really." she told him honestly. "But I will, after I do one more thing…" she said as she pulled a small gold coin from her pocket.

"What is that?" Richard asked.

"It's a tradition around here, whenever you are about to start a new journey in life weather it be by sea or land, you toss a sailors coin into the ocean for good luck." Elizabeth told him.

"What is a sailor's coin?" Richard asked.

Elizabeth leaned over and showed him the coin. "It's a small gold plated coin with a sailing ship engraved on it." she told him, "The tradition started in early 1823. The banks sell them and all the money goes to help families who have lost loved ones at sea."

"Interesting." he said as he took a closer look. "I have never seen one of these before."

"Since your from the city you probably wouldn't." she told him. "The legend goes that the winter of 1823 was a ruff one and by spring time there were still a lot of strong storms rolling in. Many of the local fisher man were lost at sea." Elizabeth reached up and brushed the hair away from her face, then continued talking. "One of the local wives, Alice Patterson was anxiously waiting for her husbands ship to return to dock after a particularly ruff storm. The story is that she stood at the end of the sand where the water meets dry land, took out her last gold coin, kissed it gently and said a small prayer. Then she tossed it into the sea, the very next morning the small fishing vessel sailed safely into the harbor not one man in its crew was lost. William Patterson said that they all thought they were going to die. Their small ship was being tossed about by huge waves and the wind and rain was beginning to sink them, but at exactly 6 bells in the evening he heard his wife's voice whispering a small prayer and the storm suddenly stopped and they had clear sailing all the way home. So now it's a custom whenever you're going on a journey or waiting for someone to return from a journey, you take a sailors coin and toss into the sea for good luck." Elizabeth told him. "So its the one thing I have to do before I leave here today." She stood up and walked to the very edge of the sea, kissed the coin, and then tossed it as far as she could into the waves.

Richard waited as she tossed the coin as far as she could into the ocean, "What did you ask for?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I won't say.." she told him as she walked back up to the house. "But I bet you could guess."

Richard was just about to follow after her when his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket and saw that it was Darcy. "I was wondering when you were going to call?" he said into the phone.

Prince Darcy took in a deep breath, "Is everything on schedule?" he asked.

"Yes Darcy everything is fine. Elizabeth just went back up to house to say good-bye to her mother before we leave." he told him. "We will be leaving within the hour."

"Please tell Elizabeth I am looking forward to seeing her again soon." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy have you seen the late morning press?" he asked him hesitantly.

"No I haven't, why do you ask?" he asked.

"Last night Elizabeth informed her mother of her decision to come and stay at Pemberley." Richard began to explain.

Darcy now understood why Richard was asking about the press. "Her mother spoke to the press and it is in the news already this morning isn't it?"

Richard shook his head, "I am afraid it is." he told him. "We had planned to fly in to Pemberely directly, but I think to minimize the press coverage we should change our plans."

"What are you thinking?" Darcy asked.

"I think we will drive to Darbyshire instead and use a decoy car to head to the airport." he told him. "I have several security detail to handle the situation. I have already spoken to Elizabeth's friend, Miss Lucas. She will be driving along with us and we will be in her car. The press will follow after the limousines. We will be arriving a little later in the afternoon between 2:00 and 3:00 pm."

"Sounds like you have it all under control." Darcy told his cousin then said, "I will see you this afternoon." He before ending the call. Darcy was just about to go and speak with his sister about Elizabeth's change in schedule when Rupert came into his office. "Good morning Rupert."

"Good morning your highness." the older gentleman replied as he walked over and placed the morning packet of papers on the Prince's desk. "Sir there is something I need to speak with you about."

Darcy looked up at him, "Yes Rupert, what is it?" he asked him. He heard that tone in his voice before and he knew what it meant. Rupert was about to tell him something he did not want to hear.

"Sir, when you informed me that Miss Bennet and her sister would be arriving today I did my best to rearrange your schedule as your requested, but there is one meeting that I am hesitant to push back." he told him then said, "It is with Lord Melborne."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Melborne has been on the fence about the upcoming vote on the land agreement in Meryton." he commented.

"Yes sir, I was aware of that." Rupert told him, "As such I was unsure if you wanted to cancel this meeting or go forward with it."

Darcy pushed back from his desk, "When is the meeting set for?" he asked.

Rupert cleared his throat. "It was set for later this afternoon at 3:00 pm." he told him then said, "I know that Miss Bennet is arriving around that time as well."

"Yes I just spoke to Richard." he told him. "He confirmed they would be arriving this afternoon by 3:00."

Rupert shook his head, "Yes sir, he informed me as well when I called this morning." he explained then said, "I realize you want to be here to greet your guests, so I took the liberty of moving the appointment back a few hours. I spoke with Lord Melborne personally and he has agreed to meet with you at 7:30, just after dinner." he told him, "That will allow you time to meet Miss Bennet when she arrives and have dinner with her before you have to leave for your meeting."

Darcy smiled, "Thank you Rupert as always you handled things perfectly." he told him then asked, "Where is the Princess this morning?"

Rupert glanced over his tablet, "I believe she had meeting at the children hospital." he told him, "She should be arriving home at any time."

Darcy nodded his head, "Thank you Rupert."

Saying good-bye to her mother went just as Elizabeth imagined it would. Her mother was so emotional and completely out of control that she found it made it much easier to leave. As they waved a final good-bye Elizabeth looked back and smiled at her father. He waved and then turned his attention back to wife who was still carrying on about how very soon both their daughters would be married and how wonderful it would be to have open access to the parties and society life. Elizabeth wanted desperately to put a stop to her mothers carrying on, but Jane steered the conversations as best she could on to other subjects. By the time they left Elizabeth was very relieved that Will had not been there to hear her mother carry on so.

Just as Richard had planned the limousine left first along with a three car security escort headed toward the airport and the press followed after them. Not long after the last press truck pulled away, Elizabeth, Jane, and Richard got into Charlotte's car and headed for the city. Elizabeth leaned over toward Jane and whispered, "Charlotte and Richard seem to get along so well." she told her.

Jane looked up at Charlotte who was deep in conversation with Richard. She smiled, "They do seem to have become very good friends." she agreed.

Elizabeth knew after today they wouldn't have the chance to be in each others company as often, so she came up with a plan. "Jane would you mind very much if we made this trip to Pemeberly go just a little longer?" she asked. "I was thinking there is no real hurry to get there."

Jane eyes narrowed in confusion, "I don't understand Lizzy?" she commented, "I thought you wanted to go to Pemberley and spend time with Will?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I do want too." she whispered then looking over at Charlotte and Richard who were still talking, she clarified, "I just thought maybe we could stop for lunch, and let Charlotte show Richard around Hatters Bay. You know so they could spend a little more time together."

Now Jane understood her better, "Lizzy, are you playing match maker?" she laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, "Maybe." she said then asked, "Will you help me?"

Jane shook her head, "Yes of course." she smiled.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "I was thinking since I didn't really have much of a breakfast maybe we could stop on our way to the city." she commented to Richard. "There is a lovely seaside restaurant that we could go to for lunch."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Where exactly is this restaurant?" he asked.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jane and smiled, "It's called Captain Jack's Fish tale and its not far."

Charlotte turned and looked back at her friend, "Lizzy are you sure you want to go there?" she asked then said, "It will add more time to the drive, it is all the way down by Hatters Bay."

Elizabeth shook her head, "It won't add to much time Charlotte, and I really want to go." she told them both, "They have the absolute best claim chowder you will ever have."

Jane joined in, "It's true, they do have the best food." she enthused. "Charlotte you love their fish and chips and it has been such a long time since we have had an opportunity to go."

Charlotte was just about to protest when Richard asked, "Is the food really that good?"

She shook her head, "It is very good." she admitted.

Elizabeth was thrilled that her plan was working, "Oh Richard it isn't too far out of the way and Hatters Bay is such a lovely older town. You really have to see it."

Richard glanced down at his watch and then looked over at Charlotte, "Alright then lets go and get some fish n chips at Captain Jacks." he said as he took the next exit and headed in the opposite direction of Pemberley.

Elizabeth smiled to herself, she saw the way Richard looked at Charlotte and she was sure with a little time and encouragement they might just end up as a couple. Her friend deserve to have some one like Richard. He was charming, intelligent, handsome, and low key just like Charlotte. She just knew they would be perfect for each other. She settled back in her seat and smiled as she glanced out the window she felt very pleased with herself.

_**Darcy**_ was standing near the front window when Rupert stepped into the room and announced, "Your highness, Mr. Bingley and his sister, Miss Caroline Bingley have arrived."

Darcy turned, "Please show them in." he told him then turned to Georgiana he explained, "Charles wanted to be here to meet with Jane. I invited him to join us for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

Before Georgiana could respond the doors opened and both Charles and his sister came into the room. Darcy looked over at the clock then over toward his friend, "I am afraid Jane has still not arrived." It was already past 5:00 and there was still no sign of them.

Charles smiled, "I am sure they will be arriving soon." he told him. "After all Richard is with them and we both know how diligent he is about security and keeping to schedules."

Darcy took in a deep breath and mumbled softly, "Yes usually he is very on top of things."

"What was that Darcy?" Charles asked, "I didn't hear what you said."

Before the prince could say anything more Caroline hurried over to Georgiana and greeted her with a hug. "Oh Princess it seems like it has been ages since I last got to see you." she told her. "When Charles mentioned coming here I told him I just had to come along and see you. I couldn't let this opportunity pass with out stopping in and saying hello."

Georgiana nodded her head as they all sat back down, "It is good to see you again." she said trying to sound sincere.

Charles looked over at Darcy, he could see he wasn't in the best of moods, "Don't worry Darcy, Elizabeth and Jane will be arriving any time now." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "I am not worried." he commented sounding more annoyed then he meant to. "I am just perplexed as to what could be keeping them. I wonder how an hour and half drive can turn into a five hour drive..." he mumbled.

Caroline picked up on his mood and decided to stir things up a bit. She turned toward the prince and smiled, "Surely Elizabeth sent you a text, telling you of their change in plans?" she commented to him.

Darcy looked over at her, "No, I have not heard from her." he said this time showing just how frustrated he was feeling. "Richard did however send me a text letting me know they would be later then originally planned. Although I can not possibly imagine what could be taking them this long."

Charles was just about to speak when Caroline interrupted him, "Oh, well Jane sent Charles a text a few hours ago." she informed him, "She said that Elizabeth wanted to spend time showing Richard around some old fishing town. I am surprised that Elizabeth didn't let you know herself," Caroline continued, "That really was rather rude on her part changing her plans last minute, keeping both you and Georgiana waiting all so she could spend the day with Richard sight seeing."

Charles attempted to clarify what the text from Jane had actually said, but again Caroline interrupted, "Of course having read some of the headlines over this past week I can't say I am too terribly surprised." she continued seeing the effect her words had on Darcy. "Why with how much time Richard and Elizabeth are spending together one would think they are a couple. Perhaps neither one of them was ready to let go of their time together."

Charles shook his head, "Caroline that is not what Jane said in her text." he protested. He turned back to Darcy, "They decided to go to have lunch at this restaurant so that ..."

It was to late, Darcy was filled with jealousy at the thought of Richard and Elizabeth spending even more time together. He got to his feet and headed for the door, "It doesn't really matter Charles." he told him then said, "I am sorry, but I have to leave. I have an appointment that I can not cancel. I regret not being able to join you for dinner as we had planned."

Charles took in a deep breath, "Darcy surely you can wait a little while longer." he tried to encourage him, "I know they will be arriving very soon."

Darcy shook his head, "No I have to go." he told him. "Georgiana please make our guests welcome and let Miss Bennet know I will see her tomorrow when my schedule will allow." he told her before leaving the room.

Georgiana got up and followed after her brother, "William wait please." she called out after him.

Darcy stopped just before going up the stairs, "What is it Georgiana?" he asked her.

She tried to encourage him, to make him feel better. "I am sure Elizabeth will be here any moment just as Charles said." she tried to dissuade him from leaving so soon. "Can't you wait just a little while longer?"

He let out a heavy sigh, "No, I can not. I have to go. Lord Melborn is an important member of parliament." he told her, "I can't afford to loose his support by being rude." he explained.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "Alright, well at least come back and see Elizabeth tonight. I am sure she will want to see you."

He thought about what Caroline had said, "No I think after a day of sight seeing she will be tired, best to let her get her rest. I will see her tomorrow." he told her before continuing up the stairs.

Georgiana could see how upset he was, and she knew well enough arguing would do no good. She let out a heavy sigh and went back into join Charles and Caroline. As she came back into the room Georgiana could see the look of satisfaction on Caroline's face and it frustrated her all the more. She was sure Caroline only came along with her brother to try and stir up trouble, but she did wonder if there could be any truth to what she said about Elizabeth and her cousin Richard. The truth was, she had seen some of the same stories in the news. For her brothers sake she hoped it was all gossip.

As Georgiana walked back into the room Caroline gave her an innocent look, "I hope Prince Darcy is alright? I feel just terrible if the things I said caused him any concern." she pretended to be concerned, "I had no idea that Elizabeth did not get in touch with him. I just assumed that she would seeing how close the two of them have become." she stated then added, "It really was rather rude of her to just expect him to wait for her."

Charles shook his head, "Caroline I do not believe for a moment that Elizabeth was purposely being rude." he told her. "I am sure she knew that both Richard and Jane were in contact with both myself and Prince Darcy."

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Charles that maybe true," she conceded then quickly added, "But it still doesn't change the fact that it was her idea to extend their trip here by several hours when she knew we would be waiting for them to arrive." she told him then continued, "I mean what other possible reason could there be for their being detained except she was more eager to spend time with Richard then to come here and be with Prince Darcy?"

Georgiana grew more annoyed with each word Caroline spoke. She was beginning to fear there could be truth in her words, but she decided to hope for the best. "Well perhaps it is as Charles has said" she told her. "And there is another reason for their being detained beside the one you surmise."

Caroline could see that her words were having an effect. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "I really do hope so." she lied, "After all the heart ache that can come from two friends being pulled apart over the affection of a woman is most often beyond repair."

Charles was just about to argue further when Rupert came in, "Your Highness," he called out. "Your guests are here. I just received notice that they have pulled through the main gate and will be arriving momentarily." he informed Georgiana. "Shall I show them in once they arrive, or do you prefer to go out and meet them yourself?"

Charles stood up, as did Georgiana, "If it is all right with you Georgiana, I would like to go out and see Jane."

The princess smiled, "Of course." she said suddenly feeling rather nervous. Georgiana had hoped to meet Elizabeth and her sister for the first time with her brother, but now it would be up to her to welcome them to Pemberley. She swallowed and shook her head, "Rupert we will go out and greet our guest." she told him as they made there way to the front foyer. She wished Caroline had not come along and filled both and her brother full of doubt over Elizabeth's intentions. Now meeting her felt all the more awkward.

_**Elizabeth**_ could hardly believe her eyes as the car pulled up the long drive toward the castle. It was all so beautiful. The grounds were amazing, with perfectly kept lawns, and trees that lined the drive on either side. She looked around her and could hardly believe she was still in the city. There were trees and gardens as far as you could see and not a single sound of the busy road ways they had just come from. She looked down toward the front of the castle and saw the most beautiful lake. It ran across the front of the property and was surrounded on one side by tall trees that lead off into a thick forest area. "It's perfect." she whispered softly.

Jane came up beside and whispered in her ear, "Lizzy could you have ever imagined such a beautiful place?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Not even in my wildest dreams." she mumbled softly. As the car came to a stop and the door was opened she looked up a large marble staircase to see Charles, Caroline and a younger woman standing at the bottom waiting for them. Elizabeth was sure the younger woman must be Princess Georgiana, but she was unsure who the older gentleman was standing just off to the side from them.

Elizabeth was the first to get out of the car and the older gentleman stepped forward toward her, "Miss Bennet" he began to say, "This is her royal highness, Princess Georgiana."

Elizabeth wasn't really sure what to do so she began to curtsey. "It is very nice to meet you, your highness." she said.

Georgiana hurried over toward her and smiled, "Oh please call me Georgie. I don't really like all the formality and ceremony." she told her trying to sound confidant.

Elizabeth stood back up feeling more at ease, "You must call me Elizabeth then." she told her, "I don't really like formality either."

"I am so glad you have come to stay with us." Georgiana told her. "William has told me so much about you. I have been looking forward to meeting you."

"It is very kind of you and Prince Darcy to open your home to us." Elizabeth told her, then turning to the others she said, "This is my sister, Jane, and my friend Charlotte Lucas." she introduced them both.

Jane turned her attention from Charles to the princess, "Its very nice to meet you." she said.

Charlotte nodded her head and smiled, "Yes it is truly an honor." she told her.

Georgiana was beginning to feel nervous being surrounded by all the strangers. She wasn't really sure what to do when she looked over and saw Richards familiar face. "Oh cousin Richard, I have missed you." she said as he came over toward her and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

Richard laughed, "I hope your brother feels the same way now that I am back to keep him in line." he teased her.

Elizabeth looked around again and asked, "Where is Wi" she began to say then stopped herself, "Where is Prince Darcy?" she corrected.

Georgiana smiled, "He did want to be here, but he had a meeting that he could not put off. He asked me to send his regrets, he had thought you would arrive earlier in the day and waited as long as he could."

Before Elizabeth could say anything more Caroline chimed in, "Yes we did wonder whatever happened to keep you from arriving on schedule." she said looking to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took in a small breath, "Oh well it was such a lovely day that I thought we might explore some of the coast line along the way here." she commented.

Caroline let out a heavy sigh, "Really Eliza you should have realized the Prince has a very busy schedule." she scolded her, "He can't just be waiting around for you to show up when ever you feel like it. It was rather rude not to take that into consideration before you changed plans to go sight seeing."

Elizabeth felt terrible. When she suggested they go on their little excursion she did not think about how it might cause timing issues for Will. She looked back to the princess, "I am sorry to have kept you and the prince waiting." she told her.

Richard laughed, "Don't worry about it." he told her, "I kept Darcy up to date on what was happening." he reminded her. "I am sure he will show up later." he said then turning to Charlotte he smiled, "Shall we all go inside? I am sure Rupert has dinner waiting for us."

Rupert nodded his head, "Yes sir dinner is waiting whenever you are ready." he told them.

Georgiana smiled, "Well lets go in now then." she said as she took Elizabeth by the arm and led the way, followed by Charles and Jane.

Richard extended his hand to Charlotte, "Shall we?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand, "I can not believe I am actually eating dinner at Pemberley Castle with the princess." she whispered to him. "My mother will never stop talking about it to the neighbors."

Richard laughed, "Perhaps she will keep Mrs. Bennet busy for awhile and give Elizabeth and Darcy some peace."

Charlotte shook her head, "My mother can be a gossip, but she is no match for Mrs. Bennet." she told him as they entered the castle.

As soon as they came inside Elizabeth was struck by the grand staircase toward the back of the entryway. It was made of solid mahogany. The floors were made of marble and there were large double doors off to each side of the room. Rupert led them through the doors towards the back of the entry way and down a long hallway. He stopped only for a moment to open another set of large mahogany doors and waited as they went inside. The dinning room was amazing, the floors were solid oak and the chandelier was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was made of fine crystals and with shimmering gold accents. The hand carved oak table, with beautifully upholstered chairs filled the room and made it very inviting. Georgiana followed Rupert to the front of the room, she whispered something to him then waited as he seated her at the head of the table.

"Miss Bennet if you will please sit here next to the princess." he pulled her chair out for her.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down. At the end of the room was a large stone fireplace with the most beautiful painting of the castle hanging over it. "This room is so beautiful," she told Georgiana as the others were seated.

"It's one of the more formal dinning rooms here at Pemberley." the princess explained, "We don't eat in here often, but your coming for the first time is special and William wanted to share this with you."

Elizabeth was reminded again that her attempt at match making for Richard and Charlotte had ruined her own chances to spend time with Will. She took in a small breath then asked, "Will the Prince be very late?" she asked. "I thought I might have a chance to see him later?"

Georgiana nodded her head, "He did say to give his regrets and to tell you he would see you tomorrow." she told her, "He had a very important meeting that will probably go late."

Elizabeth understood, "Of course I understand." she told her then said, "I am really very sorry for changing plans last minute as I did." she told her.

Georgiana took in a small breath and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help thinking about what Caroline said before. Out of concern for her brother she felt she had to ask, "Elizabeth may I ask you a question" she whispered softly.

"Of course you can ask me anything." she told her.

"Why did you change your plans last minute and end up arriving so much later?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, but I am curious."

Elizabeth looked over towards Richard and Charlotte who were both locked deep in conversation, "I was playing match maker." she admitted as she turned back toward the princess. "Richard and my friend Charlotte have been really hitting it off and I wanted to give them a little more time to spend together before she went back to Meryton. It didn't occur to me that it might ruin plans that had already been arranged. "

Georgiana smiled, she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her. She looked over toward the couple in question, her cousin did seem very attentive to Miss Lucas. "Perhaps we should invite your friend to stay the night." she suggested. "Then my cousin and your friend could have even more time together."

Elizabeth could see she had an alley in the princess, "Oh that it a marvelous idea." she agreed.

Georgiana cleared her throat a little then nervously asked, "Miss Lucas I was just speaking with Elizabeth and we both agreed since it is already getting so late you should stay over and return home tomorrow when you will be better rested."

Charlotte was just about to protest when Richard said, "That is a very good idea." he agreed.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Charlotte told them.

Richard shook his head, "It really is no trouble." he assured her.

"Alright then." she agreed as she looked over at Elizabeth and gave her friend a huge smile. "I guess I am staying at Pemberley Castle for the night."

Georgiana smiled, "It is all settled then." she said as she signaled for the staff to being serving their dinner.

_**Darcy**_ looked out the window as the limousine approached Mr. Melborn's home. He took in a long deep breath and tried to get his frustrations under control. He realized showing up to this meeting in a foul mood would defeat the purpose for coming in the first place. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw a new text from Richard letting them know Elizabeth had arrived safely and with out incident. He was relieved, but wished he had been there to meet her himself. He thought about what Caroline had said and felt himself getting jealous all over again. What if Elizabeth really did want to spend more time with Richard. He let out a heavy sigh, it was possible the only reason she even agreed to come to Pemberley was because she feared Richard would leave soon and did not want to be parted from his company. He shook his head and forced the thoughts from his mind as the limousine pulled up the drive. He couldn't allow his thoughts to be distracted, this meeting was to important.

Lord Melborn extended his hand to the prince has he came into the room, "Your highness it was very good of you to come and meet with me here this evening." he told him. "I was afraid when Mr. Rupert called you might be canceling our appointment altogether and I very much wanted to share with you my thoughts on this land vote."

Darcy shook his hand, then they both sat down, "No I wanted to meet with you, and to hear any concerns you might have." he told him. "I know that Lord Blackwell has said things that might cause you to believe I have no interest in hearing your thoughts on this topic, but nothing could be further from the truth."

Lord Melborn smiled, "I am glad to hear it your highness." he began to say, "You know some of us in parliament were concerned when you took over after your father's tragic death. We thought perhaps you were to young and immature to become King." he leaned back in his chair and looked intently at Darcy, "But I am glad to say we were wrong. Seeing how you have stood up to Lord Blackwell and the others on this whole land deal has given me great deal of hope that we can find a way to save our coastal towns and still have progress."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Well I appreciate your faith in me." he told him then said, "And I am glad to hear you support the people of these towns in wanting to find a way that is beneficial to both parties. Lord Blackwell is determined to push for things to go his way, he does not believe there is any room for compromise on this issue."

Lord Melborn shook his head, "I don't have proof of course, but I hear things." he began to say, "Lord Blackwell has millions invested in this latest acquisition of Meryton. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants so you have to be on your game in this fight." he told him, "Don't let your guard down for a moment with that man, he is ruthless. He will use every possible means necessary to get what he wants."

"I appreciate the support and advice." Darcy told the older gentleman. "I know you and my father were good friends and he always appreciated your council as do I."

Lord Melborn took in a deep breath, "Your father was a good man, and an excellent King." he told him then said, "You will be just as good a king as he was, but you have a long road ahead of you. Blackwell has his allies in parliament and he will use every known vulnerability to undermine and control the vote." he warned him as he leaned forward and pulled out a cigar, offering one to Darcy.

Darcy shook his head, "No thank you." he declined.

Lord Melborn lite the cigar and took in a long drawn breath, "I read in the newspaper that Miss Bennet and her sister are coming to stay with you." he commented.

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes they arrived this evening."

Lord Melborn smiled, "If I may be so bold as to ask, are things serious with this young woman?" he asked.

Darcy hesitated for a moment, then said, "Miss Bennet is an amazing woman and I hope there will be a future for us."

"Well let me just encourage you to pursue a more permanent relationship with the young lady if things work out between you." he told him, "Marrying this girl now could go a long way to further your cause with the people of this country."

Darcy's eyes narrowed, "How so?" he asked.

"People love a good love story." he told him, "You meeting this girl by chance, falling in love and marrying her will be just the kind of story people will get behind." he took another puff on his cigar, "that is of course as long as she doesn't have any scandals or skeletons in the closet to feed the tabloids."

"Well as much as I want the support of the people I hope to marry someone that I care about and who cares for me, not for political reasons." Darcy told him.

Lord Melborn smiled, "Of course that would be the ideal situation, but things don't always work out that way. Being King will call for sacrifice on your part your highness" he told him as he finished his cigar. "Just be sure to have that cousin of yours thoroughly check Miss Bennet's background before things get to serious." he suggested.

Darcy resisted the urge to defend Elizabeth, he knew Lord Melborn meant no offense. "Richard is very thorough of that I have no doubts." he told him.

Lord Melborn shook his head, "Well its getting late." he told him as he got to his feet, "I am sure you would like to get back to your guest, so I won't keep you any longer. You know you have my support and I will do my best to persuade some of the other members to see things our way.

"Thank you Lord Melborn." Darcy said as he stood up to leave. "I appreciate your support."

_**After **_saying good night Elizabeth, Jane and Charlotte were shown to their rooms. The castle was huge with several long hallways and staircases. As they walked up two grand staircases Elizabeth took in a deep breath and tried her best to remember exactly how the head housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, led them to their rooms. "This will be your room Miss Bennet." the older woman told her as she opened the door. "The prince has chosen this suite for you personally, and I must say it is one of my favorites as well." she explained as she opened two large doors.

Elizabeth had to force herself to keep her mouth from dropping open as Mrs. Reynolds led her into the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The main room was huge, with two large ivory sofa's sitting in front of a large stone fireplace. There was a beautiful solid oak hand carved coffee table positioned in between them. Above the fireplace was a huge portrait of Oueen Mary the 3rd, Elizabeth recognized her from her history lessons in school. A stunning chandler hung over the table, giving the room an elegant feel to it. In the corner was a beautiful cherry wood bar. Near the window sat an antique secretary's desk and a beautiful cherry wood upholstered chair to match. "It is beautiful." she told her.

Mrs. Reynolds walked over to the table and picked up a small remote, "This controls the rooms lighting as well as the television and the music center." She explained as she demonstrated for her, "If you want to watch television simply push this button."

Elizabeth watched as the portrait began to slide up into the ceiling revealing a large 46 inch flat screen television that had been tucked away in the wall behind it. "Oh that is so clever…" She said as Mrs. Reynolds handed her the remote. Elizabeth pushed the button for stereo, as she did the doors on a beautiful antique cabinet opened revealing the latest in entertainment equipment. "It will probably take me forever to learn how to use all of this." She commented.

Mrs. Reynolds smiled, "There are manuals in the desk to explain each of the controls, and of course if you need help I will be here, as will Sara." she told her.

Elizabeth looked over at the older woman, "Who is Sara?" she asked trying to remember if she had met someone by that name or not.

"Sara will be here to help you Miss Bennet. She will be your personal maid and will be available whenever you might need her." Mrs. Reynolds explained.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, "My personal maid?" she repeated with out thinking.

"Yes Miss." Mrs. Reynolds assured her, "Prince Darcy wanted to make sure your time here at Pemberley was perfect in every way." she told her then continued on, "All the most popular movies and music is available digitally for you. You simply have to scroll the remote through the titles and make your selection. It is a very extensive library, but if you do not find what you are looking for please let me know and I will have it purchased and added to the library for you." she told her as she walked over to the phone, "Now if you should need to get in touch with anyone just use the phone to call and someone will help you. All the numbers are listed next to the phones both here as well as in your private chambers." Mrs. Reynolds told her.

"Its all so amazing." Elizabeth told her. "I am not sure I know what to make of this all."

Mrs. Reynolds began walking toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, "Through here Miss is your private suite." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, hardly able to believe there was more, "My private suite?" she repeated what the older woman had just said. "There can't possibly be more."

"Of course there is more. After all we can't have our guest sleeping on the sofa's." Will said from behind her as he walked into the room.

Elizabeth turned around to see him standing in front of her. "Will." she said his name softly, surprised to see him. He looked amazing, with his dark curly hair, and brown eyes looking intently at her. She saw his smile and couldn't help, but smile back.

"Good evening your highness. I was just about to show Miss Bennet into her room." Mrs. Reynolds told him.

Darcy shook his head, "You can retire for the evening Mrs. Reynolds. I can show Miss Bennet her rooms." he said as he turned back to Elizabeth. "If that is alright with you, that is?"

Elizabeth nodded her head yes, "Of course it is." she told him.

"Very good then, good night miss…goodnight sir." Mrs. Reynolds said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth stood there feeling very nervous and she wasn't really sure why, "I didn't expect to see you this evening. Georgiana said you would probably be late."

He took in a deep breath, "I am sorry I was not here to meet you when you arrived." he began to say. "The meeting did not go as late as I thought it would." He looked into her soft beautiful brown eyes and his heart began to beat faster. "I had thought about waiting until tomorrow to come and see you, but I found myself unwilling to wait." he admitted.

"Oh no I am glad that you came." Elizabeth told him truthfully then said, "I am sorry that I changed our travel plans and we got here so much later then expected. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble."

"Please don't worry about that." he told her, wanting to change the subject, "So I hope everyone has been making you comfortable." He asked her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, everyone has been very nice." she told him then said, "Pemberley is so lovely. I can hardly believe this room is for me to stay in." she told him.

Darcy smiled, "I am glad you like it." he told her, "So would you like to see where you will be sleeping?"

Elizabeth nodded and followed along behind him as he led her through the large set of doors at the back of the room. "I hope you will be comfortable in here, I wanted you to have this room. It was one of my mothers favorite rooms. She decorated both the sitting room and bedroom herself."

Elizabeth stepped into the room and immediately she felt like she was home. The room was perfectly decorated. "Oh Will, this is beautiful." She said as she looked around her. The furniture was all made of the same cherry wood and the bedding was a deep navy blue, with a delicate small white rose flower pattern on it. Folded across the end of the bed was antique quilt. There were French doors that opened to the balcony and a large bay window, with a window seat right next to it. The whole room was painted in a soft cream color and the most beautiful pale blue roses painted in a border near the ceiling. Elizabeth walked over to the window seat and looked out. "I love this window seat, its like the one I have at home." she commented.

"I thought you might like that view over looking the lake. I realize its not the ocean but..." he said as he walked over toward her. "I wanted you to feel at home here. I hope you like it."

Elizabeth smiled, "I do like it." she told him. "I like it very much." Having him stand so close made her heart beat faster. She never felt as nervous as she did at that moment. She looked up at him and tried to think of something to say. "Your mother had very good taste. This really is a beautifully decorated room."

Darcy looked around the room, "I think so too." he agreed. "My mother loved putting her personal touches into the décor here at Pemberley. I know some of it is probably a bit dated, but it reminds me of her." he told her. "It has been suggested to me several times that I should do some remodeling, but I just can't seem to bring myself to do it."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh no, you shouldn't change a thing. The room is wonderful just the way it is." she told him, "I especially like the tapestries on the wall, are they antique as well?" She asked as she walked over to admire it more closely. It was a beautiful scene of a forest, and in front of the trees stood a white horse with a beautiful young woman mounted on it holding a baby in her arms.

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes it was made in late 1813; King George the 6th had it made as a gift for his wife. That is Queen Margret and their first child Prince Henry."

"I just love the history of this place." She told him as she walked over toward another set of doors. "What is through this door?"

Darcy cleared his throat, "That leads to your dressing room and bath. I believe Rupert has placed your things in there for you." he told her, "Of course if you have any trouble finding anything please call Mrs. Reynolds or Rupert."

Elizabeth tuned and looked over toward him. "I will," she told him then said, "Thank you for taking the time to show me this room. I can't tell you how eager I am to see the rest of Pemberley." she told him.

"I will be happy to show you around the castle tomorrow if you like?" he offered.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I would like that very much."

"Shall we meet for breakfast then?" he asked her, "Say around 8:00."

She shook her head, "Yes." she agreed.

Darcy stood there a moment longer before taking in a deep breath and saying good night. "Well it is late." he said as he turned to leave. "Good night Elizabeth."

She watched him as he walked over to the doors, "Night Will." she said softly just before he closed the door behind him. Elizabeth turned around and took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was actually at Pemberley Castle. It was beyond anything she could ever imagine. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled, "Perhaps this visit will lead to something more after all." she whispered to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

_**It **_was just going on midnight when Elizabeth woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. She tried tossing and turning in bed for a while but finally decided to go to the kitchen and get some warm milk. She slipped a sweat shirt over the top of her PJ's, and made her way down the back stairs and stopped…she looked both ways, but she couldn't remember which way to go to get to the kitchen. Mrs. Reynolds had told her when she brought them upstairs which way to go, but was it to the left or the right? She took in a deep breath and decided to try left and began walking down a long hallway. There were several hallways off to each side of her and she decided to try the third one on the right. It seemed she remembered Mrs. Reynolds saying the main kitchen was just off the east wing towards the back of the palace. She did remember that her room was on the third floor and she looked back thinking she had only walked down one flight of stairs so she decided to take the large set of stairs at the end of the hallway she was now in. Once at the bottom she decided to go to the left and walked past several more large doorways. It was hard to see since the hallways were dimly lit by small sconces on the wall and nothing else. After trying to back track to her room she soon realized that she was completely lost and in need of some assistance. She knocked on one of the large doors when no one answered she walked in, and turned on the lights. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, but then she realized that she was in the older part of the palace. The room was filled with beautiful antiques, and the paintings on the wall were portraits of all the past Kings and Queens. Elizabeth could see some of the family resembles between Darcy and his relatives, as she looked over each one.

She took in a deep breath and looked back over toward the door she came in, "Well you have two choices before you Elizabeth." she mumbled to herself. "You can either go back the way you came or you can try those doors over there." she said looking at the doors on the other side of the room. After a few moments of trying to decide she walked over to the doors near the end of the room and reached out for the door knob. As the door suddenly opened she jumped back and let out a small cry.

Elizabeth!" Darcy said, surprised to see her standing there in front of him in her PJ's.

"Will!" she cried out as she tried to make out who it was standing there in the shadows. "Is that you?"

Darcy stepped into the room and into the light. "Yes, I am sorry for startling you just now." he told her. He could see he had frightened her.

Elizabeth cheeks flushed bright red, "Oh its not your fault." she told him as she looked up into his eyes. "It's my fault. I couldn't sleep and I thought I could remember my way to the kitchen. I thought some warm milk might help me sleep, but I ended up here instead."

He smiled, "So you got lost." he teased her.

Her cheeks flushed red again, "No not exactly lost." she told him. "I'm just not exactly sure where I am at this exact moment."

He tried not to laugh, "Isn't that the definition of being lost." he commented.

"It is, but I'm still not lost." she said trying to hide her embarrassment. She could only imagine how she must look to him running around the castle in the middle of the night in her PJ's. Her hair was tied up in a messy knot and she had on her old over-sized sweatshirt. She felt so awkward and uncomfortable but didn't know what to say, so she looked past him and into the next room, "So what are you doing in this part of the castle, at this time of night?" she said attempting to change the subject.

Darcy held up the book in his hand, "Reading." he told her. "I like to come here and read. That is what I do when I can't sleep."

Elizabeth walked past him into the next room, it looked like an old library. The room was filled with the most beautiful old wooden book cases and at the end of the room was a large fireplace. In front of the fireplace set two older wing back chairs with a small table and reading lamp. She looked around and turned back toward Will, "This room is perfect!" she said her voice filled with excitement. "I mean it is exactly what a library in an old castle should be like." she told him as she walked over to examine the books more closely. "Oh you have some classics here, and they are originals." she said her voiced filled with astonishment.

"Both my parents loved to read and they made sure to pass that on to both myself and Georgiana." he told her. "My mother would often bring me in here before bedtime to read to me."

Elizabeth smiled, "I can just imagine all the stories that could be told if these walls could talk." she commented. "I am so glad I didn't make it to the kitchen and ended up lost instead." she told him as she picked up a copy of Shakespeare and looked it over more closely.

He laughed, "A moment ago you didn't want to admit that you were lost, but now that you've seen this old dusty library your glad you became lost." he teased her.

"I have a right to change my mind." she teased him back then said, "In my defense this is a very large castle, anyone could end up lost here." she told him as she placed the book back on the shelf. She turned toward him and asked, "How many rooms are there in the castle?"

"There are just over 325 rooms in the palace." He told her. "Of course that number does not include other buildings on the grounds."

"I had no idea there were so many rooms in Pemberley castle." she commented then asked, "What part of the palace are we in? It doesn't look as modern as the other rooms in the castle."

"This is the north wing." He told her, "It is not really used very often. In fact, much of it has been closed off. It is maintained, but not lived in or used by any of the staff or myself, and Georgiana. We both reside in the renovated areas in the east wing." he explained, "Most of Permberley's guest are put in the west wing and the lower levels are where the staff have their quarters. The main floor has several sitting rooms, dinning rooms, the kitchens, and three large ball rooms."

"Where is my room?" she asked unable to remember.

He smiled, "Your quarters are in the east wing." he told her then said, "And the kitchen is down two flights of stairs and towards the back of the palace."

"It's a shame no one uses these rooms any longer. I saw several that I liked very much before I ended up here. Everything is so beautiful. I love the antiques and all the history." Elizabeth commented. "Why don't these rooms get used any longer?"

Darcy took in a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose its because we don't do things they way they used to when this part of the castle was utilized." he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "What do you mean?"

Darcy smiled, "Well we don't have as many balls, and parties." he explained, "There was a time when a great deal more people lived here at Pemberley castle then do now. When the royal family held court there were often extended family members that lived right here with them. Nobles, and dignitaries from other countries often stayed here for extend periods of time." he told her. "It was even very common for the King to keep his mistress here at the castle."

Elizabeth was surprised, "If I were Queen I would not have put up with that." she told him as she walked over toward the fireplace to examine the large painting that hung above it.

Darcy watched her as she looked over the shelves of books and examined the art work. He loved her enthusiasm. He also loved how easy she was with him. A part of him worried she would treat him differently then she had when they first met but she still treated him just exactly has she had that first day they ran into each other in Meryton. He smiled, she was beautiful even dressed in her pj's and sweat shirt, he found her irresistible. He thought about what she had said, if she were Queen. He smiled if she were his Queen there would be no thought of any other woman ever. It was the sound of her voice that interrupted his thoughts.

Elizabeth turned back toward him, "Will," she called out his name, "Do you think it would be alright if I came and did some writing here in this part of the castle? I just know it will inspire me so much."

"If you like." he told her, "I will make sure Rupert has my mothers old office made ready for you." he told her. "Its in this part of the castle and not far from my own study."

Elizabeth looked over at him, "Are you sure you won't mind?" she asked, "I don't want to intrude or disturb anything that might hold precious memories for you or the princess."

Will loved how thoughtful she was, "I think it would have made my mother very happy to know someone appreciated these old rooms as much as she did." he told her, "She often came in here and spent a good deal of her time in the old music conservatory. She loved to paint and the light in that particular room was perfect."

Elizabeth walked over to him and took his hand in hers, "You have to show me!" she pleaded with him.

Darcy laughed, "now?" he asked surprised by her request.

She shook her head, "Yes now." she told him. "You were going to show me around in the morning anyway." she laughed as she looked over at the large grandfather clock in the corner. It was just past midnight, "Well it is morning now so you can take me on a tour of the castle." she said enthusiastically.

Darcy looked into her eyes, she was so excited and the truth was he didn't really want to part company with her just yet. "I will gladly show you around the castle, but I think it best we save the gardens for tomorrow."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Agreed."

Darcy led her out into the hallway and down one set of stairs, towards another set of large doors, "Through here is one of Pemberley's grand ball rooms." he told her as he opened the doors leading into the room. "Years ago guest would come up the main staircase and they would enter through these doors where they would stop at the top of this staircase and be announced." he told her as he walked over to the small stair case about twelve feet away from the door. "Then after being formally announced they would make their grand entrance into the party for everyone to see."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh, "I can just imagine the parties that went on here. All the ladies dressed in their finest gowns and the gentleman in their tuxedo's." she said as she made her way down the small staircase and out into the middle of the floor. "The room is amazing." she told him, "Why don't you have parties here any longer?"

He had a sad look in his eyes as he walked down the stairs to join her, "The last party held here was the Christmas before my mother became sick." He told her, "After that my father couldn't bring himself to hold any public gatherings or parties for a very long time."

"It must have been very hard for you." Elizabeth said sympathetically.

Darcy cleared his throat, "It was." he told trying to keep his emotions in check, "After my mother died my father threw himself into his work and I saw very little of him. Losing her hit my father very hard. I don't know if he ever really recovered from it."

Elizabeth walked over and took his hand in hers, "I am sorry Will." she whispered softly.

He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled, "It was a long time ago." he said then wanting to change the mood he said, "Shall I show you more of Pemberley?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, "Yes please." she said as he led the way back out into the hall.

After seeing several sitting rooms, older guest rooms, as well as offices and studies Darcy took her into his mothers favorite room, "This is the music conservatory." he told her as he opened the door and turned on the light. "This is the room I was telling you about. It was my mothers favorite."

Elizabeth stepped inside and looked around. The room was beautifully decorated with a large grand piano in the corner and harp sitting next to it. The furniture was all antique with both French and English influences. The walls were deep royal blue with gold trim on all the moldings. The floors were carpeted in gold tones to match the trim with two sets of french doors leading out onto the terrace and into the gardens. "Will, this room is beautiful." she told him as she walked over toward the piano. "This instrument is magnificent. I have never seen one so well cared for and maintained."

"Do you play?" he asked her.

Elizabeth turned back toward him, "A little." she told him, "But not very well. Certainly not well enough to do this fine instrument justice."

"I don't play myself. My mother wanted me to take lessons and I did for a time, but she soon realized I had no skill for it." he told her, "Georgiana inherited all the musical talent in the family. She takes after my mother in that respect."

"My sister Mary can play better than I." she told him, "I did not have the same desire to spend hours practicing as she does." she told him as she walked over to the harp and gently plucked at its strings, "Mary would love this room."

Darcy walked over and opened the door leading into the garden, "Would you care to see the garden area?" he asked her.

She turned towards him and smiled, "I thought we agreed to save the gardens for tomorrow?" she commented.

Darcy held out his hand towards her, "This particular garden is very pretty at night time." he told her as he took her hand in his and led the way out onto the terrace and into the gardens. As they walked along the path in-ground lights lite up, illuminating the flowers and trees around them.

Elizabeth could see the many different kinds of flowers. The roses were beautiful, she stopped and looked at a tall bush of white roses, "This is the garden you got my flowers from." she said as she let go of his hand and leaned over to breath in their perfumed scent.

"Yes it is." he told her, "This was my mothers favorite garden. She devoted a good deal of her time caring for it. She loved roses. I believe there are over a hundred different varieties of rose bushes here."

Elizabeth looked around her, it was all so beautiful and romantic. She looked up into the sky and saw the moon beaming down back at them. "You were right, this garden is beautiful at night." she told him.

Will walked over toward her and looked intently into her eyes, "Its made all the more beautiful by you being here in it." he whispered softly as he reached up and gently brushed the hair from her face.

She felt her heart beat faster as he leaned down toward her. She tilted her head up and slowly began to close her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, but the sound of someone coming into the conservatory made them both jump apart.

"Who is there?" one of the security detail called out as he came toward the terrace doors.

Darcy lowered his hand to his side and let out a heavy sigh, "It's Prince Darcy." he called out over his shoulder. "And my guest, Miss Bennet."

The guard stopped abruptly when he saw them, "Oh your highness," he looked embarrassed. "I had no idea it was you sir or I would not have interrupted. The silent alarm went off, we didn't receive notice that you would be in this part of Pemberley sir."

Darcy turned and looked at the guard, "It is quite alright." he told him. "I probably tripped the alarm when I opened the door." he told him. "I forgot my cousin had the added security installed to this part of the castle. Its my fault entirely." he told him.

The guard seemed to relax a little. "If you are done here your highness, I will be happy to close and lock up for you." he offered as both Elizabeth and Darcy made their way back into the conservatory.

"Yes thank you." Darcy told him as he led Elizabeth back out into the hallway and towards her room. "I am sorry for the interruption I had forgotten about the alarm systems that were recently installed."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Its fine." she said as she stifled a yawn. "I probably should be getting back to my room anyway." she told him then said, "Tomorrow I would like very much to see the study your mother used as her office."

Darcy smiled, "Of course." he told her, "I look forward to showing it to you. Shall we meet around 8:30?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I would like that." she told him as they came down the hallway to her room.

He stopped in front of her door and tried to think of something to say. He wasn't ready to say good night just yet. "I will have Rupert give you a map of the grounds as well as the castle, that will help you until you get accustomed to where everything is." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "That would be helpful." she told him then said, "I still can not believe I ended up so lost. I am just so thankful that I ran into you, or I would have had to call Richard to come to my rescue."

Darcy eyes narrowed and his mood changed at the mention of his cousins name, "So when you realized you were lost and needed help the person you thought of to call was Richard?" he asked her.

"Yes." she laughed, then said, "And I would have woken him up and felt terrible for it."

Darcy jaw tightened just a little, "I am sure Richard would not have minded helping you." he told her, "Of course I hope you know you could have called me." he offered, "I would have gladly come to help."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I would have called you, but I didn't have my cell phone with me and I don't have your number memorized."

"But you memorized Richards number?" he commented trying to keep the rising jealousy he was struggling with under control.

She laughed, "Yes he made me commit it to memory the night he arrived at Longborn." she told him. "He said it was a part of his security protocol."

Darcy nodded his head, "Of course." was all he said. He felt himself feeling more and more agitated by the moment. The fact that she so easily admitted that Richard would have been her first choice to call and not him stung more then he cared to admit. He glanced down the hall, towards the large grandfather clock, it was just going on one in the morning. "Well it is getting late." he said softly. "I should let you get some sleep."

Elizabeth stifled another yawn, "I am feeling rather sleepy." she admitted then said, "I will see you in the morning so we can tour the gardens together?" she reminded him again.

He nodded his head, "I would like that very much." was all he said before turning to head back down the hall to his room.

Elizabeth went into her room and climbed into bed. This time she knew she would have no issues falling asleep. She thought about Will and their time together. Their midnight tour of Pemberley had been magical, she let out a small sigh and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and before she knew it was morning.

_**Darcy**_ was up early the next morning after a rather fitful night of sleep. Try as hard as he could, thoughts of Elizabeth and his cousin together kept interfering with his dreams. This morning he wanted to make sure his calendar was clear so he could show Elizabeth around the gardens with out interruption. He leaned back in his chair and thought about their time together the night before. He smiled when he thought about how delightful she looked in her over-sized sweatshirt and PJ's. She was so beautiful standing there in the moonlight, and he had come so close to taking her in his arms and kissing her. He let out a heavy sigh, if only the night guards had not shown up when they did. The night might have gone very differently. He shook his head, as it was Elizabeth's admission that she would have called Richard instead of him still bothered him very much. He wanted to be the one she thought of first in her time of need, not his cousin. He leaned forward and returned his attention to his work. He was determined to get everything he need to completed so he could spend the remainder of his day with Elizabeth.

Darcy was busy working at his desk when Richard came into his office. "Hello Richard." Darcy said with out looking up from the files on his desk. "You are up rather early."

Richard walked in and sat down, "I had to be." he told him then said, "I assume you are in here working so diligently so you will have time this morning to show Elizabeth around the gardens." he commented.

Darcy's head shot up at the mention of her name, "Yes, I am." he said sounding rather defensive. "Who told you I was showing Elizabeth around the gardens?" he asked.

Richard laughed, "She did." he told him, then asked, "Was it suppose to be a secret?"

Darcy shook his head, "No, I just wondered how you knew since I have not even told Rupert my plans yet this morning." He took in a deep breath, "So you have seen Elizabeth already this morning?" he asked trying his best not to sound jealous.

Richard shook his head, "Yes we had breakfast together." he told him.

Darcy glanced down at his watch, it was already a little past eight, "The two of you had breakfast together?" he repeated what his cousin said.

Richard shook his head, "Well it was Elizabeth, myself, Jane, and her friend Charlotte." he told him, "She is driving back to Meryton this morning and Elizabeth wanted to say good-bye. That is why I was up early."

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "I am sure Elizabeth could have said good-bye to her friend with out you needing to be there." he told him, "After all she is at Pemberley now. Its not like she will need constant protection here."

Richard laughed, "I agree she doesn't need constant protection, but in this case she asked me to be there to insure her friend got off safely and I had no reason not to."

"Elizabeth asked you specifically to come have breakfast with her and see her friend off?" he asked just to be sure he understood him correctly.

"Yes." Richard told him trying not to laugh, "Don't sound so shocked cousin." he told him. "Some people actually do enjoy my company."

Darcy shifted in his chair, "I am sure they do." he told him, "I am just surprised that Elizabeth went out of her way to ask you to join her for breakfast." he said before Rupert came into the room.

"Sir I think you should know Miss Anne De Bourgh is here." he told him, "She has requested some time to speak with you."

Darcy shook his head, "I don't have time to see her this morning." he told him. "Set up an appointment for later in the week."

Richard cleared his throat, "Rupert would you give me a moment with my cousin?" he said.

"Of course sir." Rupert said as he stepped outside of the room.

Richard looked over at Darcy, "Maybe you should see Anne." he suggested.

Darcy looked annoyed, "Why?" he asked, "We both know she is probably only here because Aunt Catherine sent her here. She would never come on her own."

Richard shook his head, "You are probably right about that." he told him, then said. "Still Anne is just as much a victim of Aunt Catherine's controlling nature as the rest of us are. If she goes back to Rosings without seeing you Lady Catherine will be furious and as much as we don't like it we can't afford any bad press from her right now."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I am suppose to meet Elizabeth at 8:30." he told him as he glanced down at his watch, "I don't have time to meet with Anne and still meet with Elizabeth too."

Richard crossed over to the door, "Lady Catherine still holds a great deal of influence in this city whether we like or not we have to placate her until after this vote goes through. She controls a lot of power and could make things even more difficult for us." he told him. "If she sent Anne here you need to hear her out and find out why."

Darcy knew he was right, "So what do you suggest I do then?" he asked him. "Elizabeth will be waiting for me."

Richard knew his cousin was upset but there really wasn't much choice, "I will go down and speak with Elizabeth and let her know you will be down as soon as you can."

Darcy couldn't help but feel annoyed and jealous. He wanted to spend the morning with Elizabeth and now Richard was going in his place. He hesitated for a moment before calling Rupert back in, "Please show my cousin in." he told him then said, "Richard please make it clear to Elizabeth that I wanted to be there this morning."

Richard nodded his head, "I will cousin. Don't worry I will make sure she is having a good time and enjoying herself. I will show her all that Pemberley has to offer" he assured him before leaving the room.

Darcy sat down at his desk as Rupert came back into the room followed by his cousin Anne. His anger and disappointment over not keeping his date with Elizabeth left him as soon as he saw Anne. She reminded him in some ways of Georgiana. She was a pretty girl, but she was so timid and reserved. Years of living under the constant control of Lady Catherine had squashed any independence or spirit that Anne had as a child. He stood up and walked over to her, "Anne its really good to see you." he said as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Darcy thank you for seeing me." she said before she turned to Rupert, "And thank you Rupert."

"Of course Miss Anne." Rupert said before he left the room.

Anne took in a deep breath, "I am sorry. I know I should have set up an appointment to see you, but for reasons I hope you will understand I felt coming as I have would be best."

"There is no need to apologize." Darcy motioned for her sit down, "Tell me what brings you here?" he asked her. He could see she was nervous. She kept twisting the strap on her purse.

She took in a deep breath then walked over and sat down on the sofa, "You might be thinking I am here because of mother." she began to say.

Darcy walked back over to his desk and sat down, "The thought did occur to me." he admitted. "Aunt Catherine and I did not part ways on the best of terms the last time she was here."

Anne smiled, "Yes I know." she told him "Mother still has not stopped raging about it."

Darcy suddenly felt guilty. He didn't think about how Lady Catherine's anger toward him might be directed at others when he wasn't around. "Anne I am sorry, but surely you must understand how I feel. I am not about to be bullied into doing something I do not feel right about."

She took in a deep breath and shook her head, "Darcy I am not here because my mother sent me." she assured him, "In fact mother does not know I am here and I hope to keep it that way."

Darcy shook his head, "I won't say anything to Aunt Catherine about this visit if you don't want me to." he told her then asked. "I am curious though, if Lady Catherine did not send you, then what is this all about?"

Anne looked over at him. She bit at her bottom lip and twisted the strap on her purse. "I am here because I need your help." she finally told him.

Darcy eyes narrowed, "What do you need my help with?" he asked her.

Anne looked down at her hands, "Mother is insistent that you and I marry." she began to say, "She has been insisting on it for as far back as I can remember. Its all she ever talks about actually. She won't let it go."

Darcy got up and walked over to sit across from his cousin, "Anne you know I have never lied to you about how I feel." he told her, "You know how fond I am of you, but my feelings for you are not romantic in nature. You have always been like a sister to me."

She shook her head, "Oh I know that Darcy." she told him. "You have always been honest and kind to me." she continued, "That is why I am here now. I need your help with mother. I don't want to marry you any more then you do me."

Darcy felt relieved, it was always his greatest fear that in all of this Anne would be hurt by her mothers unfounded fantasy that they would some day marry. "What exactly do you need my help with?" he asked her.

Anne took in another deep breath, "I want to leave Rosings." she blurted out. "I want to get as far away from mother as I can."

Darcy was stunned, "Anne I never knew you felt this way."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "Darcy I have felt this way for so long. For years I have wanted to leave, but I just haven't had the courage."

Darcy sat back in his chair, "What changed?" he asked her, "Why do you feel you can break away from her now?"

Anne got up and walked over to the window, "I think having you stand up to her and tell her as you did in no uncertain terms that you and I will never marry gave me the push I needed." she told him. "She was so angry when she came home. She actually blamed me for not trying harder to win you over."

Darcy felt terrible, "I am sorry that she took her anger out on you." he told her.

Anne turned back toward him, "Don't be." she told him, "Its not your fault." she said as she took in a deep breath, "Truth is it helped me to see my mother for who she really is. She doesn't care about me or what I want. She only cares about what she wants."

Darcy didn't know what to say, "Anne I don't believe that." he told her.

Anne wiped a stray tear from her eyes, "No its true," she told him. "She wants me to marry you so she can finally be in control. She has always wanted to be in complete control." she walked back over and sat down, "that is why you have to help me."

"What can I do?" he asked her.

"I want to go away for a while." she began to say, "I want to go to stay with my Uncle De Bourgh in France. I want to finish my studies and work on my art."

Darcy knew Anne always favored her fathers family over spending time with her mother. Although Lady Catherine only allowed her to go while Lord De Bourgh was still alive. "Anne you are a grown woman, you don't need permission to go." he told her.

"But I do need help getting control of my inheritance." she told him. "Mother has had her lawyers keep things tied up for some time now and I don't have anyone to petition the courts to allow me access to the funds that are rightfully mine. Her lawyers answer to her, even Mr. Collins won't go against her and help me."

Darcy had no idea his Aunt would deny her own daughter her rightful inheritance, "I didn't realize that she was keeping your trust fund from you." he told her. "Of course both Richard and I will do whatever we can to help you."

"Thank you Darcy, I knew I could depend on you." she smiled.

"I think we should bring Richard in and then we can contact my lawyers." he told her.

Anne let out a small sigh, "Please Darcy do be discreet. I want to keep mother in the dark about what I am doing for as long as I can." she told him. "If she finds out what I am doing, she will make it even more difficult for me. As it is today I had to tell my maid and driver that Georgiana asked me to come because of our work for the children's home."

Darcy shook his head, "Of course. I promise you this will stay between myself and Richard." he told her.

Anne smiled, "Thank you." she told him feeling relieved. "I knew coming to you was the right thing to do."

_**Elizabeth**_ took in a deep breath as she and Richard walked around the garden. She stopped and looked over toward the terrace doors, but there was still no sign of Will. She turned her attention back to the lilac bushes. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Richard walking just behind her. "It truly is beautiful here." she told him. "I don't think I have ever seen such beautiful flowers, trees, and bushes."

Richard smiled as plucked some petals from the rose bush, "You have already told me that at least three times now." he told her then said. "And you have looked over at the terrace doors several times since we came back around to this part of the garden."

Elizabeth turned and looked at him, "Have I?" she laughed. "I guess I didn't realize."

Richard knew she was disappointed about not being able to see the gardens with Darcy. "I know I am a poor substitute for Darcy, but he really did want you to see the gardens and enjoy yourself." he told her, "I am sure he will be along very soon."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You are not a poor substitute Richard." she assured him then said, "I will admit that I am a little disappointed he and I didn't get to explore together, but I am sure there will be another time." she said as she walked back over to the bench and sat down.

Richard walked over and sat down with her, "Trust me Elizabeth, Darcy would rather be out here with you, but this meeting was unexpected and he had to take it."

Elizabeth smiled, "I suspect Will often has important meetings that come up unexpectedly. As the future king he is probably busy very often." she commented then asked, "Who did you say he was meeting with?"

Richard threw away the flower petal he had been playing with, "Our cousin, Anne." he told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Anne is Lady Catherine's daughter, isn't she?" she asked trying not to sound to overly curious.

"Yes she is." he told her, "She came this morning to see Darcy although I don't know what its about."

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if Anne's showing up unannounced had anything to do with her being there. "Lady Catherine had great hopes that one day Will and her daughter would marry." she commented. "Do you think she might be here to speak with him about my being here?" she asked him. "I mean it is possible that if her mother expected them to marry, Anne may have that same expectation."

Richard shook his head, "I don't know honestly. I was surprised that she came with out her mother." he admitted. "Anne usually does not go anywhere with out her mother supervising her. She has led a very sheltered life."

"Perhaps she has come to persuade Darcy into marrying her?" she told him. She couldn't help but feel jealous in that moment. "It is possible, maybe she thought she could have influence over him where her mother was not able to."

Richard got up and walked over toward the fountains. "Anne is not at all like her mother. Lady Catherine is a very strong and dominating woman, Anne is..." he thought for a moment before finishing what he was saying, "Well she has been ruled by my Aunt her entire life and is much more reserved."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "The way you describe her situation I almost feel sorry for her." she told him as she walked over towards the fountains and looked over at the terrace doors again. "My mother can be very controlling as well, but I grew up with the benefit of my father's running interference for me so it wasn't so bad."

"Sadly my Uncle died while Anne was still young." Richard told her.

"That must have been very difficult for her." Elizabeth commented. "I can't imagine growing up with my mother and not having my father there."

The sound of the terrace door opening caused Elizabeth to turn. She saw Darcy coming toward them, but he stopped halfway. "Richard could I speak with you for a moment?" he called out.

Richard stepped away from Elizabeth, "Excuse me for a moment." He said as he got up and walked over to join Darcy.

"Richard something has come up. Anne is in my study waiting for you, she will explain." Darcy told his cousin privately, "I will be there in a moment."

Richard nodded his head, "Of course." he turned back toward Elizabeth, "I will see you later." he called out to her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you for this morning." she said as he walked away. She watched as Darcy walked over toward her, "I was beginning to think I would not see you at all this morning."

"I am sorry that I was detained, but something came up that I had to attend to." he told her. "I feel bad for not showing you around the gardens as I promised."

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry about." she told him. "Richard showed me around and I had a wonderful time. The gardens here at Pemberley are very lovely. I don't think I have ever seen anything quite like it."

Darcy tried to hide is frustration, he had wanted to be there to show her around. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself." he told her honestly. "I hope you are beginning to feel more comfortable here at Pemberley?"

"I am very comfortable. Everyone has been very kind." Elizabeth told him, "Its all so lovely. I can hardly believe its so beautiful even with the city is so close by. Richard took me to the outer gardens and the pool area while we were waiting for you. I think I am starting to know my way around a little."

He took in a deep breath, "I am glad." he told her, "I wouldn't want you getting lost again." he commented.

Elizabeth wasn't sure but she thought maybe something was bothering him. He seemed, agitated and distant. She looked up into his eyes and tried to read what he was feeling, "Will, is everything alright?" she asked him softly.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes." he feigned a smiled, "Some things have come up though and I will be unable to spend as much time with you as I hoped." he told her. "I have some business I must attend to with Richard this afternoon."

"I understand," she told him, "Your the prince, your schedule is very busy." Elizabeth commented, then asked, "Will I see you for dinner?"

Darcy shook his head, "I can't say for certain at this moment." he told her. "I promised my cousin Anne I would see to a matter that is very important to her and I am afraid it can't wait. I don't know how long it will take to work out the details of the situation."

Elizabeth tried not to feel jealous but she found herself struggling, "I understand." she told him then said, "Perhaps I will see you tomorrow."

"I will have Rupert let you know." he told her. "I have to go, Richard and my cousin will be waiting for me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course." she said as he turned and walked away. She watched him until he disappeared into the doorway. She let out a heavy sigh and turned back toward the gardens, "this was suppose to go so differently." she mumbled to herself. She couldn't help but feel uneasy all the sudden. What if Anne had come to plead her case and some how changed Darcy's mind about the two of them. What if he was regretting her being there and was trying to think of a way to tell her. Her heart sank at the thought of it. She walked over toward the terrace door and was just about to open it when Rupert came out. "Miss Bennet, the prince has asked me to show you to his mothers old offices. He said you planned on using the space for your writing. He was eager that you should be able to utilize the space as soon as possible." he told her.

Elizabeth tried to hide her disappointment, she had hoped Will would show her that part of the castle himself. "Of course, that was very thoughtful of him." she said.

Rupert turned, and held the door open for her. "Queen Anne's office is in the older part of Pemberley. It's very quiet in that part of the castle and should be ideal for you to work with out interruption." he told her as he led the way down the hallway and through several sets of doors.

"So no one else uses this area of the castle now?" she asked.

Rupert shook his head, "The Prince has his study down the hall from this area but it is in the newer area of the castle that has been renovated." he told her.

As they walked through the last set of doors Elizabeth noticed more of the paintings that she had seen the night before of family members. "These painting look more recent then the ones near the old library and music conservatory." she commented. "Are they family members as well?"

Rupert stopped and turned back toward her, "Yes Miss. These are some of Prince Darcy's Aunt's and Uncles as well as his cousins." he told her. "You can see there is a portrait of Mr. Fiztwilliam here." he said as he walked a little further and pointed up at the portrait. "There is also a portrait of his Aunt, Lady Catherine, his Aunt and Uncle Lord and Lady Fiztwiliam and his cousin Anne De Bourgh."

Elizabeth looked up at the portrait of Richard, "It looks very much like Mr. Fiztwilliam." she commented then she moved on to look closer at the portrait of Anne. She was a very pretty young woman, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. Although Elizabeth detected a sadness in her eyes that seemed to age her just a little. "Miss De Bourgh is very beautiful young woman." she said then asked, "When was this portrait of her done?"

Rupert thought for a moment then turned to her after examining the painting and said, "I believe around her eighteenth birthday." he told her.

Elizabeth couldn't help her curiosity, "Are the prince and his cousin Anne very close?" she asked.

Rupert shook his head, "There was a time when they were. When they were children, he, Mr. Fitzwilliam, and Miss Anne were always together. Anne used to come and spend time here with her cousins." he told her, "But then after Queen Anne became ill things changed."

Elizabeth smiled, "Queen Anne was a great lady." she told him, "She did much for the children of this country while she lived."

Rupert shook his head, "Yes Miss, she was always active on the children charities. Princess Georgiana has carried on her legacy and does much for them." he told her.

She walked a little further down the hall and saw another familiar face, "Is this George Wickham?" she asked surprised to see his portrait hanging there after all that Will had told her.

Rupert looked over at the painting, "Yes, that is Mr. Wickham. He was the son of King George's chief of security and very close friend, Thomas Wickham." he told her, "George Wickham's portrait still hangs here out of respect for his father." he said, then he began walking again down the hallway. At the end of the hall Rupert opened the doors and showed her inside, "I hope Miss Bennet you will find everything you need here." he told her, "The prince asked that we have a new laptop set up for your use and internet has already been set up for you. There is also a map of the castle grounds and rooms in case you should like to go exploring. The prince said you mentioned doing some research for your book and thought it might be helpful to you."

Elizabeth walked into the office, it was lovely. "Thank you Rupert." she said as she looked around. In the front of the room set a solid oak desk with a new laptop sitting on it. There were book shelves on each side filled with books. Rupert explained that they were some of the Queen's favorites titles and she often spent time reading in here as well as the library. The floors were light oak and the walls were painted pale sage green. There were two sofa's both upholstered in a soft cream color. There was a small stone fireplace and french doors that brought in the morning sunshine. "This will be perfect setting for me to write in." she told him as she walked over to the desk, "If you don't mind I think I will get started now." she told him.

"Of course Miss." he told her. "The phone system works just as the one in your suite does. If you should need anything please call. Lunch will be brought to you here if you like?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, I can come to the kitchen later and get something if I am hungry." she told him. Having everyone wait on her hand and foot was not something she was accustomed to.

"Of course Miss, if you would prefer that." he told her. "June is the head chief and she can prepare what ever you might like when you are ready. Just let her know."

She was about to protest when she thought better of it."I will let her know." she told him. "Thank you Rupert."

"Of course Miss." he said as he turned to leave the room.

Elizabeth stopped him, "Rupert?" she called out his name, "Would you mind calling me Elizabeth?" she asked him, "I am not really used to being addressed so formally."

He smiled, "If it will make you feel more comfortable then yes I will address you by your given name." he told her, "If there is anything else you need please let me know." he told her just before he left the room.

Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out. The view was gorgeous, she could see the gardens, and the trees that lined the estate. She opened the door and walked out onto the terrace. It was beautiful, the lake was just down the way from where she stood. She took in a deep breath and went back inside. She could not keep her mind off of Will and how distant he seemed with her after his meeting with Anne. She walked down the stairs and out unto the lawn. She stopped and looked around, her mind was so cluttered with random thoughts she knew she would never be able to sit down and write at her desk so she began walking down towards the lake. The closer she got the more peaceful and relaxed she felt. She decided that if Will really did regret her being there he would not have had Rupert work so hard to set up his mothers office for her. She assured herself that when Will told her that he and Anne were like brother and sister that he meant it and whatever had come up was his desire to help her just as he would Georgiana. Besides she was very sure if the guard had not interrupted them last night he would have kissed her there in the moonlight.

She walked over toward the waters edge and sat down. It was a beautiful spot, the lake was surrounded by large trees and smaller bushes on each side and around the back. There was one older dock near where she was sitting that she imagined was used to launch a small boat for fishing. The water looked cool and inviting but she wasn't dressed for swimming so she opted to slip off her shoes and wade her feet instead. As she splashed around in the water she was suddenly struck with the perfect idea for the next chapter in her story. She slipped on her shoes and hurried back up toward the office to begin writing. She was just about to go in when she saw Darcy coming out of his study with Anne. He was holding her hand as they walked out to a waiting car. Elizabeth hid behind the tall hedge and did her best to peak through, she couldn't see clearly, and she wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but she didn't miss the way he pulled her into his arms and held her close for a moment before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Her heart sank in that moment, as she turned and walked back over into the castle she wondered if his feelings for Anne might have changed after all.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Elizabeth**_ woke up early after a restless night sleep. She rolled over to see the sun just coming up over the horizon. She looked around the room and let out a small sigh. Here she was in one of the most beautiful rooms, in an amazing castle with every thing she could ever want readily available and she found herself feeling completely discouraged. For the past two days she had tried to finish the chapter to her book without accomplishing anything. Every time she sat down and began to type her mind would wander, until her thoughts would inevitably end up on Will. She would spend the entire day obsessing about what he was doing and why he had not spent any time with her. She kept imagining him off some where with Anne planning their elopement. She closed her eyes and thought about Will,

"_Anne darling I have been such a fool." Will told her as he held her in his arms. "Forgive me for not realizing sooner how deeply I love you. When I think of all the years I have wasted." he told her._

_Anne smiled and gently caressed his cheek, "Oh my dearest William we have each other now let us not think on the past, but look to our future together." she told him. "Tell me my darling, when will you send that dreadful woman away?" _

_Darcy shook his head, "It can't be soon enough for me. I can't stand the sight of her." he assured her. "Just having her here makes me realize what a fool I have been."_

_Anne searched his eyes, "Send her away today. Surely it has been long enough to appease the press. All you have to do is announce that things did not work out and once she is gone we can announce our engagement and be married within the year." _

_Darcy pulled her even closer, "I will tell Rupert to schedule an appointment with Miss Bennet for later today." he told her, "Then she and her sister will be out of our lives forever."_

_Anne smiled deviously, "Oh my darling William I love you so much!" she said as she laid her head upon his shoulder, "And what of the land in Meryton?" she asked him, "Will you please reconsider and make both mother and I happy. It really is the best plan for everyone. Just think of how the redevelopment plans will benefit us all."_

_Darcy pulled back from her just a little, "Anne darling, I don't know what to say." he began to tell her, "Preserving the coastal towns and villages was a part of my fathers legacy." _

_Anne pulled free from his embrace, "Yes William, I realize that, but he is not here now." she snapped at him, "And I am." she reminded him. "Don't you want me to be happy?" she pouted.  
_

_Darcy hesitated for only a moment, "OF course I want you to be happy." he told her, "I will do what ever you ask."_

Elizabeth eyes flew open and she sat up abruptly and shook her head, "Will would never be such a push over!" she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. "And you my dear Elizabeth need to get your wild imagination under control." she mumbled out loud just as a knock came at the door. She glanced down at her clock and took in a deep breath, "Come in Sara." she called out.

The door opened and Sara came in, "Good morning Miss." the young woman said as she walked over to open the drapes at the windows."Did you sleep well Miss?" she asked.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I am sorry to say I did not." she told her.

"I am sorry to hear that Miss. If there is anything I can do to help please let me know." she told her as she began picking up things around the room and tidying up. "Princess Georgiana is waiting for you in the dinning room this morning Miss, and Miss Jane has asked that I remind you she will be gone today. She is spending the day with Mr. Bingley, but will be back later to join you for dinner this evening."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and smiled, "Thank you Sara." she told her, "And please call me Elizabeth."

Sara turned back toward, "I am sorry Elizabeth, I forgot you asked me to call you by your first name." she told her. "I promise to remember."

Elizabeth got up from bed and walked over toward the bath, "It's alright Sara." she assured her then asked, "Do you know if Prince Darcy is available to speak with me today?"

Sara shook her head, "I am sorry Elizabeth." she told her, "I don't know the prince's schedule, but I could speak to Rupert for you and let him know that you wish to see the prince."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's alright." she told her, "I can speak with Rupert myself."

Sara went over to the bed and began making it, "Is there anything I can get for you this morning Elizabeth?" she called out.

"No thank you Sara." She told her before closing the door to get ready for the day. Elizabeth stepped into the shower and thought about how she was going to spend her day. The thought of staring at a blank computer screen all day made her feel miserable inside. Jane was already gone off with Charles and Charlotte had already come into town twice, she couldn't ask her to come again. She let out a heavy sigh as she finished showering and got dressed.

Elizabeth steeped over in front of the mirror and thought about seeing Will with Anne. She combed out her hair and looked into the mirror, she never thought of herself as a true beauty. Jane was always considered the most beautiful of all the Bennet girls. Their mother was always reminding them of that. Elizabeth examined her features, "I like my chin." she said out loud. "I have a very nice chin, and my cheeks are rather nice too." She arched her brow and thought about Anne's portrait. Anne was a very pretty girl, she had classic features and beautiful blue eyes. Elizabeth made a face in the mirror as she looked more closely at her own brown eyes, "They are rather dull." she mumbled to herself as she stood there. She thought about Will and how distant he was. "What other possible explanation could there be for his behavior." she asked herself.

She made up her mind to go and speak with him directly. She wanted to know where she stood with him, after all it was his idea that she come. Besides she was never one to play games with people. She always felt the best way was to be direct. She would simply go up to him and ask him out right if he had changed his mind about the two of them and his plan to fool the press into thinking they were a real couple. With a plan in mind she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Elizabeth." the princess smiled as she came into the dinning room.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said as she walked over and sat down, "I do hope I have not kept you waiting to long."

"No, not at all." Georgiana assured. "Elizabeth I was wondering if your were not to busy, would you like to come with me this morning?"

"Yes." she told her as she turned her attention to the food in front of her.

Georgiana laughed, "You didn't even ask where it is we will be going." she commented.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I don't care where it is." she told her, "I have no plans and I desperately do not want to spend the day staring at my computer trying to think of what to write in my next chapter."

"Is your writing not going well?" Georgiana asked her.

Elizabeth picked up her toast and spread the butter over it. "I find myself suffering from writers block. No matter what I try to come up with my characters simply will not cooperate with me." she told her. "I started over on this chapter several times now only to find myself hitting the delete button." she said as took a bite of her toast.

Georgiana sipped her tea, "I am sorry to hear that you are having such a hard time." she offered. "I know William hoped coming here might help with your writing. He mentioned there might be less distractions for you here."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and smiled. She didn't want the princess to know that Will was the cause of some of her struggles in writing. As it turned out the man himself was a very great distraction for her. "Well coming here has helped in some ways." she told her, "I have all these wonderful ideas, its just fleshing them all out that is proving a challenge at the moment." she said as she finished eating her breakfast. "So where are we off to this morning?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

Georgiana smiled, "I have to attend a brunch for the Darbyshire Ladies Guild. Most of its members are older and come from money so it can be a bit boring, but the charity work they do is good. I was thinking it would be nice to have someone to spend time with at the brunch who is not so..." she looked for the right word to use.

"Stuffy." Richard said as he came into the room.

Georgiana turned and looked over at her cousin. "That is not exactly the word I was going to use." she told him. "But I guess if I am being honest it does describe a good many of the ladies in the group."

Richard sat down and served himself some coffee and eggs, "Sounds like fun doesn't it Lizzy." he laughed. "Spending the entire morning surrounded by stuffy old ladies who have to much free time and money on their hands."

Elizabeth smiled, "I am sure its not as bad as you make it out to be." she scolded Richard then turned to Georgiana, "Am I dressed alright, or should I go and change?"

Georgiana smiled, "You look lovely." she told her. "It's an informal brunch and we don't have to stay long."

Richard drank his coffee then laughed, "If I were you, I would skip this event all together and go shopping instead." he told them.

Georgiana laughed, "You are only suggesting that because as Elizabeth's security you have to come with us." she reminded him just as Rupert came into the room.

"I have Mrs. Milton on the phone as you asked your highness." he informed the princess.

Georgiana got up from the table, "Thank you Rupert." she said as she made her way over to the door. "Elizabeth excuse me while I take this call." she told her, "Mrs. Milton was one of my teachers from school and she is retiring I wanted to wish her my best."

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright, take your time I will be in the living room waiting for you." she told her then turning to Rupert asked, "Do you know if Prince Darcy is available to speak with me this morning or this afternoon?" she asked him.

Rupert cleared his throat, "He is working in his study and he did give me orders that he not be disturbed." he told her, "But I will let him know that you wanted to speak with him."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Rupert." she said sounding rather disappointed.

"If there is nothing else?" Rupert asked before leaving the room.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, thank you." she said.

Once Rupert was gone Richard looked over at Elizabeth. He could see she was upset, "You could always just text him and tell him you want to speak with him." he told her. "He wouldn't mind."

Elizabeth shifted in her chair, "I know, but I don't want to disturb him if he is busy. I realize being the prince probably requires much of his time. I guess I am just not sure when is a good time to interrupt his day."

"He has been working on a particular situation the past few days that has been keeping us both busy." he told her. "But I don't think he would mind setting aside some time to speak with you." he assured her.

Elizabeth didn't say anything more. She wasn't as sure about what Will's response would be to her intruding upon his time. It was clear he wasn't to concerned with spending time with her since then had hardly spoken in the past two days. She took in a deep breath and looked down at her plate. She suddenly wasn't hungry any longer, "I think I will go up and change into something a little nicer to wear." she told Richard.

He shook his head, "Well you look lovely dressed as you are, but if you like I will let Georgiana know." he told her then said, "Oh Elizabeth before you do go I wanted to let you know, now that we are here at Pemberley I will be returning to my regular duties and a new detail will be assigned to you." he explained. "His name is Jeffrey Harris and he will be taking over tomorrow morning."

"I will miss spending time with you." she told him, "But I understand, after all Will is the prince and I know he depends on you for a lot more then just his security. I am sure Mr. Harris and I will get along fine while I am here." she said as she got up from the table. "Just think if you had arranged for him to come one day sooner you wouldn't have to attend the brunch." she teased him before leaving the room.

Richard laughed, "You should just go shopping instead. Trust me you will be bored to tears." he called out as Elizabeth left the room.

_**Darcy**_ came out of his office just as Elizabeth was coming down the stairs, he glanced up and saw her. She looked beautiful. Her hair hung down in soft curls and cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a knee length pale blue dress that accented her figure perfectly. He wondered where she might be going and was tempted to go over and ask when Richard came out of the living room and the two of them left together. He took in a deep breath and stepped back inside his office. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, or if it was real, but the way Elizabeth looked at Richard made his heart ache. He walked over and sat down at his desk. For the next three hours he did his best to focus on the task in front of him. It was the sound of his office door opening that interrupted his thoughts as Rupert came in, "Sir, did you want lunch served here again today?" he asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "No Rupert I will get something later." he told him. "I have a meeting with Anne and her attorneys. I think we are finally making some head way in the situation and I hope to be done with this business soon."

"Very good sir, I will let the kitchen staff know." he told him.

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "Rupert, is Miss Bennet working on her book today or has she gone out?" he asked him.

"No sir she is not working today. She has gone out with the princess. They are attending a brunch for the Ladies Guild." he informed him.

Darcy couldn't help himself, he felt relieved by the news. If Elizabeth had gone out with his sister then it was probably only his imagination that made him think he saw her looking at Richard adoringly. She was dressed so beautifully for the brunch, not for Richard. "I am glad she was able to go along." he said finally, "I know those parties can be rather dull for Georgiana."

"Yes sir." Rupert commented then said, "Miss Bennet did ask me to let you know she would like to speak with you when you have time available sir."

Darcy's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't she just text me herself?" he asked.

Rupert wasn't sure if he was asking him or just thinking out loud, but he took the liberty to respond, "I believe she thought you were busy sir." he informed him, "You did leave word that you were not to be disturbed and I passed that information along to Miss Bennet when she inquired about speaking with you."

Darcy let out a small sigh, "I see." he said as he looked back down at the stack of files on his desk. "For future reference Rupert, if Miss Bennet needs to speak with me please let me know right away." he told him. "I am always available to her."

"Of course sir." Rupert said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Darcy shook his head, "What time are Miss Bennet and the princess due back?" he asked him.

"I believe they should be back by one o'clock." he told him. "Would you like me to let you know when they return?"

Darcy shook his head, "I will be in a meeting with the lawyers at that time. I will speak with Miss Bennet after I am done. Thank you Rupert." he told him.

_**Elizabeth **_stood near Princess Georgiana as the ladies attending the brunch came up to greet her. One by one they filed in, curtsied and made small talk before moving on. "You look exhausted." she leaned over to the princess and whispered softly.

Georgiana smiled, "It can be very tiring having to stand here, remembering each one of their names and make small talk with them as if we are the best of friends." she whispered back. "There are times when I wish I had taken my cousins advice and just gone shopping instead."

"I don't know how you do it." she whispered. "I don't think I could manage."

Georgiana shook her head, "I am just glad these events only happen a few times a year." she told her, "the truth is I really don't like these parties. I mean the whole point of what we do is to raise money for the children's hospital, but as far as I know we really never do anything involving the children at St. Antony's. Three times a year we have these elaborate events and everyone writes checks and then we poise for the press and pat ourselves on the back for all that we have done for the sick children and their families. Just once I would really like to do something for them besides write a check."

"What would you do?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean for the children and their families?"

Georgiana let out a small sigh, "I realize the money that is donated is vital to helping these families, but I always thought it would be really nice to have a party at the hospital for the children and their families. I mean we would probably spend half as much as we do now on these brunches and dinner parties and our members would actually get to meet the people their money goes to help. You know to establish a real bond and really invest in what happens to these families."

"Have you ever suggested your idea to the other ladies?" she asked her.

Georgiana shook her head, "No." she told her, "Lady Blackwell heads the guild and well..." she paused for a moment, "She can be a very formidable person to deal with."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well why don't you suggest it to her and see how she responds." she told her. "Which one of the ladies is Lady Blackwell?"

Georgiana discreetly pointed over to the older woman near the front of the room. Lady Blackwell was dressed in a bright yellow dress, she had her hair done up in a tight bun and looked to be in charge of things. Elizabeth put her arm around Georgiana's "Lets go an speak with her now." she encouraged her.

The princess pulled back a little, "I don't think I can." she told her.

Elizabeth looked at her and realized for the first time how very shy the princess was. She didn't notice before, but now she saw just how timid and reserved she was. "You don't have to Georgiana, if you don't want to. I won't make you, but I really think it is a marvelous idea and I will go with you to speak to her."

Georgiana hesitated for just a moment, she looked over at Lady Blackwelll then back to Elizabeth, "It really is a good idea isn't it?" she asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It really is." she assured her then said, "One I think your mother would be very proud of."

Georgiana smiled, "Alright lets go and speak to her." she said as they walked over to Lady Blackwell.

As the approached the older woman Elizabeth whispered, "Remember you are the princess don't let her bully you."

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "Lady Blackwell, I wanted to speak with you." she began saying.

Lady Black well turned to her, "Oh yes of course your highness." she smiled, "What is it you need?"

Georgiana took in another deep breath, "Its not that I need anything." she told her, "I have an idea I wish to discuss with you about the children's hospital. I was thinking how wonderful it would be if this year we held a party for the children and their families instead of having our benefit dinner. We could have a party at the hospital and..."

Lady Blackwell interrupted, "Oh well that is a lovely idea, but I just don't think it will work." she told her.

Elizabeth could see Georgiana's courage falter so she asked, "Why?"

Lady Blackwell turned to Elizabeth, "Why what?" she asked looking rather annoyed.

Elizabeth cleared her throat a little, "Why won't it work?" she asked. "You dismissed the idea with out even hearing the princess out, so I wonder why it is you think it won't work."

Lady Blackwell looked taken aback, "I'm sorry what was your name again?" she asked with out answering the question.

Georgiana stumbled a bit then said, "Lady Blackwell this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet." she introduced her. "She is staying with us at Pemberley."

Lady Blackwell looked down her nose at Elizabeth, "OH." was all she said. "Well we simply can't change our fund raising plans for this year. The parties and their themes have already been planned well in advance and arrangements have been made." she told her then said, "But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Elizabeth could feel her temper rising, "Oh no I understand perfectly." she told her.

Lady Blackwell feigned a smiled then turned her attention back to Georgiana, "Really your highness do not trouble yourself with this silly notions and ideas." she told her, "I will see to everything with the children's hospital as I always have. Now if you will excuse me I really must see to the press." she said before walking over to another woman standing not far from them.

Georgiana let out a small sigh, "I am afraid that did not go well." she whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was just about to walk away when she heard Lady Blackwell ask the lady she was standing with, "Who does that woman think she is anyway coming here and speaking to me as if she were some how equal to me. I mean really it's one thing if the prince wants to lower his own standing and that of his sister by associating with those kinds of people, but quite another to expect others to do so." Elizabeth turned back to Georgiana and said loud enough for those around them to hear, "Your highness do you really need Lady Blackwell's approval?" she asked. "I mean what if you and I plan a party for the children at the hospital. We could hold it at the hospital and I am sure even Prince Darcy will want to attend such a worthy cause."

"Oh Elizabeth do you really think we could do that?" the princess asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Of course we can." she assured her. "In fact we can begin planning right away." she told her as several of the other ladies came over to join in the conversation. All eager to help out once they heard the prince would attend.

_**Darcy**_ finished with his meetings and went to speak with Elizabeth, but she wasn't in her study. He knew that Georgiana and Elizabeth had already returned from their brunch but after looking in the study and her room he was unable to find her. He was just about to go to Rupert when he found Richard. "I don't suppose you know where Elizabeth is?" he asked him.

Richard shook his head, "I believe she is out for a walk." he told him as he got up from his chair and put away his phone.

"Elizabeth is out walking now?" Darcy commented as he looked out the window, "But its pouring rain out." he told him. Why would she go out in this kind of weather?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "Well to be fair it was only a lite rain when she left. The sun was still out." he said as he looked over out the window. "I am sure she is on her way back now that the storm has picked up and is getting worse."

"Do you know how long she has been gone or what direction she went in?" he asked him.

Richard shook his head again, "I saw her leave about half hour ago when we first arrived back, but I don't know where she went." he told him then said, "Darcy don't worry she will be fine. She went walking in the rain on several occasions in Meryton."

"The storms here can be more severe than in Meryton." he told him. "You should not have allowed her to go out."

Richard tried not to laugh, "Darcy I maybe the security detail for Elizabeth, but I am hardly her father. If she chooses to go out and walk in the rain there is little I can do to stop her." he told him.

Darcy looked over at the window again. The rain was picking up and the clouds grew darker. "Rupert might know what direction she went in." he said before turning to leave.

Richard called out after him, "Darcy, she will be back, just wait until she comes in."

_**Elizabeth**_ came walking back up toward the house, she was completely soaked but she didn't mind. She loved walking in the rain, it helped her think and clear her thoughts. The past two days had flown by and she had spent very little time with Will since arriving to Pemberley. It seemed what ever it was he was attempting to accomplish for his cousin was consuming a great deal of his time and he was unwilling to discuss it. They had hardly spoken a word to each other since that first night that she arrived. She found his behavior so confusing. That first night he was so attentive to her, so romantic taking her on a moon lite walk through the gardens and showing her around Pemberley. She thought things were going so wonderfully then everything changed and he had been so distant since seeing Anne. Maybe Lady Blackwell was right, maybe she didn't belong there at Pemberley. Maybe Will had come to that same conclusion and was trying to think of a way to tell her that. She let out a small sigh as the rain picked up and the skies grew darker. Looking up at the clouds she decided it was time to head back inside.

Darcy paced back and forth looking out the window to see if Elizabeth was coming. When the skies grew darker and it began to thunder he went to speak with Rupert, "Which way did Miss Bennet go on her walk, do you know?"

"Down toward the pond sir." Rupert told him as he hurried over and pulled a coat out of the closet for the prince. "I am sure she will be returning at any moment." he told him.

Darcy didn't say anything in response. Instead he slipped on his coat and headed out the door. He made it half way down the path toward the ponds when he saw Elizabeth walking towards him. He marched toward her as thunder cracked loud all around them and then lightening flashed off in the distance. "What do you think you are doing out here?" he demanded as he walked up and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Elizabeth was surprised to see him, "I was just on my way back to the house." she told him as pulled her along with him.

"How could you be so foolish, coming out here in the middle of a storm like this!" he snapped at her. "Putting yourself at risk, you could have been hit by lightening."

"I am fine." she told him as she tried to keep up with his pace. He held tight to her hand and pulled her along behind him. "As I said, I was on my way back inside. You didn't have to come out here looking for me." she told him again.

"Of all the foolish things to do. Do you even realize what harm could have come to you?" he yelled out so she could hear him over the wind and rain.

Elizabeth tried to defend her actions, "It wasn't so severe when I came out for my walk." she told him as her own temper flared. She did not like being treated like a child.

"Well it is now!" he told her just as they reached the door. "I must remind you Miss Bennet while you are in my care I would prefer if you didn't take unnecessary chances that might put your life at risk! I don't think your father would be very happy hearing that I allowed harm to come to you!"

She stopped and pulled her hand free, "Oh so that is what this is all about." she yelled at him. "Your worried about what the press and the public would say if something happened to me while I was staying here at the palace. You are worried about appearances."

"No that's not it." he told her.

"Yes it is!" she yelled, "You just don't want any kind of bad press or scandal. I was perfectly fine. I was on my way back to the house." she told him.

"It is thundering and lightening out. You could have been harmed if I hadn't come out and brought you back inside when I did." he told her.

"I didn't need you come rescue me, your highness!" she told him her voice filled with anger, "I am not some damsel in distress."

Just then lightening flashed again and made Elizabeth jump towards Darcy. He reacted instinctively and caught her in his arms. He looked down into her eyes just as the thunder crashed. In that moment all he could think about was how close she had come to being hurt in the storm. "Miss Bennet while you are here you will refrain from walking out when it is storming. Is that understood?" he warned her..

Elizabeth saw Rupert and one of the staff maids come into the room with a towels in hand. Her cheeks flushed bright red from embarrassment. She lowered her voice as her eyes flashed with anger,"I will not be ordered around like a child by you or anyone else." She told him as she pulled herself free from his embrace.

Darcy took in a deep breath and shook his head, "I wouldn't treat you like a child, if you didn't act like one." He told her as he took off his coat and took the towel from Rupert to dry himself off.

Elizabeth didn't say anything more, instead she ran past him and up the stairs to her room. She didn't care that she was soaking wet or that she was making a mess. All she wanted was the privacy of her room to decided what her next move would be. Once she reached her door the tears began to fall freely. She was so angry and hurt by his behavior. For the past three days he had all but ignored her then out of no where he comes charging out dragging her back into the house for all the servants to see. She was embarrassed and hated being treated like a child. "What must they all think of me?" she mumbled softly as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She went into the bathroom and began drying herself off with a towel. She wasn't even sure what she was doing there. She came with the hope that the two of them might have shared something real during his time in Meryton but it seemed she was wrong. As tears filled her eyes she decided it was time to leave. She didn't care what people said about her, or thought about her mother, she wasn't going to stay another moment in this place with him. She began packing her things when she heard a soft knock at the door. "I don't want to see anyone." she called out.

"Elizabeth, its me Georgiana." she called through the door, "I don't wish to bother you but might I come in and speak with you?" she asked.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door, "Georgiana, please come in." she opened the door wider to allow her into the room.

Georgiana came inside, "I know I probably shouldn't have, but I over heard you and William speaking to each other in the hallway." she began to say. "I didn't mean to eves drop but..."

"We were talking pretty loudly. I imagine it would be very difficult not to over hear us." she told her as all her anger disappeared. "I am sorry, I don't usually allow myself get so upset. I didn't mean to snap at you when you came to the door."

"I think I understand why you are upset." the princess told her then said, "And please don't think I am taking William side in this." she continued on, "I agree with you, William probably didn't need to come rushing out into the storm and drag you back inside the way he did."

Elizabeth cheeks flushed red again, "It was rather embarrassing." she admitted.

Georgiana smiled, "As I said, I don't think he needed to do what he did, but I think I know why he did it." she offered.

Elizabeth walked back over to the dresser and grabbed another pile of clothes, "Really because I can't really think of a single reason for his behavior." she told her. "Except to humiliate me in front of everyone."

Georgiana shook her head, "I don't know why, but storms have always upset William. He gets moody and agitated when they come up. Usually he locks himself away in his study until they pass and I guess we all just learned to leave him be in that time" she told her. "I am not saying this to excuse his actions but maybe give you better understanding why he did what he did." Georgiana walked over toward Elizabeth and took her hand in hers, "I think he was just so concerned for your safety even though he went about things in the wrong manner."

Elizabeth heard the thunder crashing and turned toward the window as lightening filled the sky. She remembered what Will had told her about storms bothering him and how his mother had gotten sick after searching for him during a storm. She took in a deep breath, "I had forgotten about that." she mumbled softly.

Georgiana smiled, "Forgotten what?" she asked her.

"Will told me on our first date how much he hates storms. How they bring back difficult memories for him." she told her.

"See that proves how much he cares for you Elizabeth." Georgiana told her, "He has never really spoken to anyone about why storms upset him so. If he shared these things with you it can only be because he cares deeply for you."

Elizabeth picked up her top and walked back over to the dresser. She thought about what Will had told her that day on their date and how he felt responsible for his mother getting so sick. "Where is Will now?" she asked feeling terrible inside.

"I believe he went to his study." she told her, "He left word that he was not to be disturbed, but I think he would make an exception for you."

"Thank you Georgiana." Elizabeth told her as she put the last of her shirts back in the drawer and headed downstairs to Will's study. As she came up to the door, she took in a deep breath, reminded herself to be calm and then knocked on the door.

"I said I did not want to be disturbed!" Prince Darcy called out. He was still clearly angry.

Elizabeth took in another deep breath worked up her courage and opened his door. "I need to speak with you." she told him as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Will's head shot up at the sound of her voice, "Miss Bennet I didn't know it was you." he said his voice still filled with agitation.

Elizabeth walked over to his desk and stood there looking down at him, "I don't like it when you call me Miss Bennet." she told him.

His eyes narrowed, "I beg your pardon?" he said confused by the comment.

"I said, I don't like it when you call me Miss Bennet. My father addresses my mother in that formal manner when he is upset with her and I don't like it." she told him again. "Besides I think if this plan of yours is going to work we should at least be able to be civil enough to each other to go by our first names. I mean that was the reason you wanted me to come wasn't it? She asked him, "So we could fool people into believing we are a real couple."

He looked into her eyes and saw how determined she was, "I guess you have a point." he told her then said, "But it will hardly be believable that we are couple when you are spending so much of your time with Richard."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, "I am surprised you noticed that I was spending time with him or anyone for that matter." she told him, "Honestly you have kept yourself so busy I didn't even think you knew I was here."

"I have been busy, but so have you." he accused her. "You have been out with Richard to dinners and lunches on several occasions. You even delayed your trip here so the two of you could spend more time together."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Will, I didn't delay my trip so I could spend more time with Richard." she told him. "I delayed my trip so that he would have more time with Charlotte." For the first time she realized he was jealous. "Is that why you have been so distant and not spending any time with me, you think I want to spend time with Richard?"

Darcy wasn't comfortable admitting his feelings, especially to her. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the window. He took in a deep breath and decided if he wanted her to stay, if he wanted to continue to make this plan of his work he would have to admit to the fact he was jealous. "Elizabeth I have no excuse for the way I have been acting. You have ever right to be friends with whom ever you like. For reasons I can't fully explain my real motive for my behavior was because I was jealous." he said finally. "I know I have no right to be jealous, but seeing the two of you spending so much time together bothered me." he admitted.

Elizabeth heart beat faster. If he was jealous, that meant he cared, and on some level he did still have feelings for her. She shook her head, "I don't have feelings for Richard." she told him. "At least not those kinds of feelings. I consider him a friend but nothing more."

His eyes narrowed, "But you have been out to dinner and lunch several times."

Elizabeth smiled, "Will, the dinners and lunches were with Charlotte, my friend from Meryton." she told him. "Charlotte rather likes Richard and ..."

Darcy turned around and looked over at her. His demeanor changed, for the first time in the past week he felt himself relax just a little, "Charlotte Lucas?" he said trying to remember what she looked like. "She is your friend from the party?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes." she told him then said, "But please don't tell Richard about Charlotte, I don't want him to be on the spot. I just have been going out to dinner and lunches so much with Charlotte so the two of them could have a chance to better get to know each other. Since Richard is my security detail..."

Darcy finally understood, "He is always with you." he guessed.

"Yes, I thought they might make a cute couple." she told him.

"Seems I completely misunderstood the situation." he admitted. "I am sorry." He felt bad for being so distant with her. He had allowed his jealousy to get the better of him.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and asked, "Since we are being completely honest? Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

Darcy nodded his head, "I will do my best to answer what ever you ask me." he told her.

Elizabeth wasn't exactly sure where begin, but she needed him to explain what was going on between him and Anne, "I need you to tell me, if your feelings for Anne have changed." she told him, "Just be honest with me, if you have decided to marry her then just tell me."

Darcy shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand why you would think that?" he told her. "Anne is my cousin and I care for her as such, but I have no intentions of marrying her, and no my feelings for her have not changed in any way. Why would you think that?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Well the other day when she came to see you." she told him, "You said something had come up that you had to work out the details with Richard concerning your cousin Anne."

"Yes Anne came to us with a problem." he told her.

"You mentioned that, but you didn't say what the problem was and I began to wonder if perhaps Lady Catherine sent her here to convince you that the two of you should marry. I know you told me that you had no romantic feelings for her but.."

Darcy shook his head, "And I don't." he assured her. "Anne is like a sister to me."

"Then why is it I saw the two of you as she was leaving the other day in an embrace." she asked him, " I saw you holding her hand, then you held her in your arms and kissed her." she told him. "I realize it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still it was a very tender moment the two of you shared."

"You were jealous of my kissing Anne on the cheek and giving her a hug good bye?" he asked her. Some how knowing that made him feel better, not only was Elizabeth jealous but it made his jealousy over Richard seem less ridiculous.

"I have just been trying to understand what I saw and your behavior toward me." she told him then asked, "Are you sorry I came to Pemberley?" she asked him strait out.

Before he could say more a knock came to the door. Darcy was hesitant for a moment but then called out, "Yes."

Rupert opened the door and came inside, "I am sorry to interrupt your highness but Lady Catherine is here to see you. She is at the gate and refuses to leave." he explained. "She has created a bit of a scene and the press is starting to take notice."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "Please inform my cousin and have him escort my Aunt in." he told him.

Elizabeth could see the strain wearing on him, "I think I better go." she told him as she stepped over to the door.

Darcy had more he wanted to say, "May I come and speak with you later?" he asked her.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and nodded her head yes before she left the room.

_**Darcy**_ braced himself for the inevitable attack that was coming from his Aunt Catherine. He was sure she found out about their attempts to get Anne her inheritance behind her back. The lawyers warned him she would be notified by end of business today so he had been expecting to hear from her. He took in a deep breath and tried to remain calm, he reminded himself this conversation would go much worse if he lost his temper with her. He could hear her complainants as Richard was bringing her into his study. "Hello Aunt Catherine." he said as she came into the room.

"Don't you dare stand there and pretend to greet me as if you do not know the reason I am here!" she snapped at him.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "I merely said hello." he told her, "Would you like to sit down?"

Lady Catherine shook with anger, "NO!" she shouted. "I would not like to sit down."

Richard looked over at Darcy then back to his aunt, "Aunt Catherine there is no reason this can't be a calm discussion." he began to say.

She glared at him, "You are as bad as he is." she accused him, "Don't think I don't know how you both tried to go behind my back to gain access to Anne's inheritance."

Darcy shook his head, "We did no such thing." he corrected her, "We simply helped Anne speak with the right people so she could have access to her own money." he told her, "Money that is rightfully hers and was left to her by her father."

Lady Catherine eyes flashed with anger, "Anne did not need to speak with anyone concerning her trust fund. I have been handling it for her." she told him.

Richard walked over and sat down, "Not any longer you won't be." he told her. "As of this evening Anne's trust fund has changed accounts and is now being held in her own accounts in the bank of her choosing. You have no access to it or control over it."

Lady Catherine yelled, "you had no right to do this!" she accused them both, "Who do you think you are to be speaking to Anne about such matter. She is not capable of making the kinds of decisions that need be made when it comes to handling such a large sum of money."

Darcy almost laughed, "Aunt Catherine you speak as if Anne is still a little girl." he told her, "She is as old as I am and she is more then capable of handling her own affairs."

"Do not presume to tell me what Anne is capable of!" she shouted, "I know her better than you and I will say when she is ready to have her inheritance not you and certainly not some lawyer!"

Richard shook his head, "It doesn't work that way Aunt Catherine." he told her. "Anne came to us because you have been trying to keep her under your control her whole life. She is more then ready to be on her own."

"I suppose it was the two of you who put this ridiculous notion into her head of her leaving to go and live in Paris!?" she demanded to know.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "No that was Anne's idea." he told her. "She came to me and expressed her desire to go and live with her uncle so she can continue working on her art."

Lady Catherine shook her head, "She would not want to do these things if you had done the right thing and married her as your mother wished." she yelled at him. "Now she is so filled with the pain and embarrassment of losing you to that..."

Darcy eyes flashed with anger, "Watch your words Lady Catherine. I warned you once before about how you speak of Elizabeth." he reminded her. "Anne is not going to Paris because of me, and she has no desire to marry me. We talked at some length and she is determined to live her own life on her terms. All Richard and I did was help her get the money in her trust fund released to her as was required by the terms of Lord de Bough's will."

"I will not have this!" she shook her finger at him. "I will not permit it! I will never allow Anne to step foot in Rosing again if she follows through with this ridiculous idea." she raged at him, "And you." she continued to threaten, "If you marry that hussy I will make sure no one in society ever accepts her. She will be shut out from all of proper society as she should be! Marrying her will destroy this family, it will pollute Pemberley and there will be no recovering from it!"

Darcy had enough and he was just about to unleash his anger on his Aunt when Richard stepped in, "Alright Aunt Catherine it is time for you to leave. I think you have said enough." he told her as he stood up and walked across the room. He took her by the arm and led her to the door.

"I will not be treated this way!" she cried out. "You have no right! You can not do this!" she continued to shout as Richard handed her off to Rupert and security. "My Aunt will be leaving now." he told them. "See that her driver does not stop at the gate to speak with the press."

Darcy did his best to get his anger under control. When Richard came back into the room Darcy told him, "I swear to you Richard if it weren't for my mothers memory I would ban that woman from ever coming to Pemberley again! I would never speak to her again." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Yes well I am afraid we don't get to choose who our family is." he told him.

Darcy walked over to his chair and sat down, "Do you think she can make good on her threats and block Anne from getting her inheritance?"

Richard shook his head, "No I do not." he told him. "The transfer of account holdings has already happened, Aunt Catherine can do nothing."

"What about keeping Rosings from her?" Darcy asked.

"I spoke with the attorney about that knowing Aunt Catherine as we do, and he said that Ann's father's will stipulates that Rosings estates goes to Lady Catherine and in the event of her death is to be passed on to Anne." he explained, "So in a sense Aunt Catherine is watching over Rosings estates but has no real control what happens to it once she is gone. Aunt Catherine is all threats, Anne is completely capable of managing her own life. She just needs to stay strong and stand her ground with her mother."

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Should we extend an invitation to Anne to stay here until she is ready to go to Paris?" he asked him.

Richard thought about if for a moment, "You could make the offer to Anne to stay if you want. It would take the stress off of her I am sure."

Darcy shook his head, "I think it would be better if you made the offer." he told him. "I don't want to have to explain to Elizabeth that I invited Anne to come and stay."

Richard eyes narrowed, "Would having Anne stay here upset Elizabeth?" he asked. "I wasn't even aware they knew each other."

Darcy let out a small sigh, "They don't know each other." he told him.

"Then why would it bother Elizabeth if you invite Anne to stay until her plans are finalized for going to Paris?" Richard asked him.

Darcy got up and walked over to the sofa, "You probably should sit down." he motioned to his cousin.

Richard walked over and sat down, "Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with the argument the two of you had earlier?" he asked him.

"Did Elizabeth tell you that we argued?" he asked.

Richard shook his head, "No, I have not spoken to Elizabeth since this morning." he told him. "I was in the living room with Georgiana when you brought Elizabeth in," he told him, "With out meaning to I over heard some of the "discussion" the two of you had."

Darcy laughed a little, "Discussion" well that is a mild way to put it." he told him, "Elizabeth was upset with me for bringing her back inside as I did." he explained, "But then later she came down to my study and we spoke again."

"I hope that conversation went better then the one you had earlier." he told him.

"It started out ruff, but by the time we finished speaking things between us were better." Darcy told him.

Richard eyes narrowed, "Well I am glad to hear that, it still does not explain why Elizabeth would take issue with you inviting Anne to stay here?" he told him.

Darcy hesitated for a moment then said, "During the course of our conversation Elizabeth admitted that she was concerned that I might have had a change of heart where Anne was concerned. She worried that perhaps my feelings had changed and that I might regret her coming to Pemberley."

Richard was surprised, "Why would she think that?" he asked him. "Didn't you explain that the meetings have been to help Anne get her inheritance."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "No I did not explain what was going on to Elizabeth because I had promised Anne I would not speak with anyone but you about what was going on." he told him then said, "But that was not the only reason Elizabeth was jealous, my behavior contributed to her concerns."

Richard shook his head, "How so?" he asked him.

"Elizabeth was confused by the fact that I had been spending so little time with her." he admitted. "I accused her of having feelings for you and because I was jealous I was doing my best to keep busy."

"You were jealous of Elizabeth and me?" Richard asked trying to comprehend what his cousin had just said, "Why on earth would you think she has feeling for me?"

"You were spending so much time together." Darcy reminded him, "Dinner, and parties."

"Yes because you assigned me to go and be her security detail." Richard told him.

"I realize that but even since coming here the two of you were still spending a great deal of time together, and then she delayed your drive here that day." Darcy told him. "I thought she did those things because she had feelings for you and wanted to spend time with you."

Richard laughed, "No she did those things because she has been playing match maker between Charlotte and I." he corrected him.

Darcy looked surprise, "You know about her match making attempts?" he asked him. "When she confessed that was the reason she had been spending time with you she gave me the impression she didn't think you were aware of her plan."

Richard smiled, "Cousin I people watch all the time, you know that. It's a part of my job." he reminded him, "Of course I knew she was attempting to set me up with her friend."

Darcy smiled, "And you don't mind it?" he asked him.

Richard shifted a little then said, "I like Charlotte Lucas very much, she is a very intelligent woman with a strong sense of what she wants." he told him, "But I realize that if she and I are going to have a future together it has to be because we want it, not for anyone else. I have enjoyed spending time with Charlotte and Elizabeth, but I think its time I go back to being your security detail and Elizabeth is assigned someone new."

Darcy shook his head, "That won't be necessary I know you and Elizabeth are just friends." he told him.

Richard got up and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink, "It's not for your sake I want to stop being Elizabeth security." he told him, "It's for mine and Charlotte's. If the two of us are going to have a possible future it has to be something we both want with out the influence or pressure from anyone else to be together."

Darcy understood, "Have you spoken to Elizabeth about this yet?" he asked.

"I told her this morning that I would be assuming my duties as your security detail and that she would have another assigned." he told him then said, "I did not go into details of why I am changing her security, just that I was needed to resume my responsibility as your top security. She seemed perfectly fine with it and I have already spoken with my replacement, he will be starting tomorrow morning."

Darcy understood Richards reason for wanting the change but he wanted to be sure that Elizabeth was protected as well. "Who will be taking over for you?" he asked him.

"His name is Jefferey Harris, he scored at that top of his class and has been on active duty for the past six years guarding high profile dignitaries overseas." Richard explained, "He has received several commendations for his actions while on duty."

Darcy shook his head, "Sounds like he knows his way around." he commented then said, "Will this assignment be to tame for someone use to traveling around the world?"

Richard shook his head, "He actually requested to be assigned close to home. He has been married for a little more then a year and he and his wife are expecting their first child later this year."

"I would like to meet with him before he takes over." Darcy told him, "Can you arrange for that to happen?"

Richard smiled, "I can." he told him then said, "Darcy about your accusing Elizabeth of having feelings for me..." he began to say.

Darcy shook his head, "Richard I told you I know nothing was going on between the two of you. I realize I allowed my own emotions to get the better of me." he told him.

Richard took a drink from his glass then walked over and sat back down, "That is exactly what I want to speak with you about." he told him, "It's clear you have feelings for Elizabeth. Even if you aren't ready to admit it I believe you are in love with her."

Darcy was about to protest when Richard lifted his hand and cut him off, "I don't want to argue with you. I just want to point out that if you don't act on those feelings soon, she may very well meet someone and develop feelings for them. She is a very beautiful, intelligent woman. You can not expect her to wait around for ever while you decided what it is you want." he told him, "I know being in your position makes it difficult to be sure of how people truly feel about you, whether they are being sincere or just using you, but I think Elizabeth has more then proven her heart is in the right place."

Darcy walked over to the window and looked out towards the lake. The rain was still coming down although the worst of the storm had moved on. He thought about what Richard said, "I know your right." he told his cousin then said, "I will speak with Elizabeth as soon as we finish with this business for Anne."

"_**Come **_and join us Lizzy." Jane tried to persuade her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane I am rather tired and honestly I think I would just rather be alone for a little while. I think I will go and read a book." she told her.

"You still haven't spoke to the prince have you?" her sister asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "No, but that is not why I want to spend time reading." she assured her.

Jane looked at her sister sympathetically, "Lizzy it is possible to spend to much time alone with ones thoughts you know?" she reminded her, "I worry about you. "

Elizabeth laughed, "Jane there is nothing to worry about." she assured her. "I am fine, really."

"Its not that I don't believe you." Jane told her, "Its just that you looked so disappointed at dinner when Prince Darcy did not come."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "I admit I was disappointed but I am fine now."

"Good because I am sure he had a very good reason for not being at dinner this evening, even Richard was not there so something important must have come up. I just know he wanted to come and talk with you." Jane told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I am sure you are right." she agreed with her, "That is why I am not upset or concerned about it. I just had a busy day and I want to spend some time reading before I go to bed. Besides you know how my process works, if I spend some time reading then I usually have a break through in my own writing."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Yes I remember." she said before turning to leave. Just as she reached the door she turned back to Elizabeth, "You sure that is all it is?" she asked, "Because I can tell Charles that..."

Elizabeth didn't let her finish, "Jane go and have fun with Charles. Watch old silly movies and enjoy yourself with him." she told her again, "I am fine, I promise you."

Jane nodded her head, "Alright but I will come and check on you later." she told her before heading out the door.

Elizabeth picked up her cell phone, there was no message from Will except for the one he sent just before dinner that read, "I am sorry I will not be there to join you for dinner." She didn't respond to him, not because she angry or upset but because she was unsure how to respond based off how things were left off between them. She slipped her phone in her pocket and grabbed her sweater to head down to the library. After all she had promised Jane that she was fine and all she wanted to do was spend some time reading so that was exactly what she was going to do.

_**It**_ was late in the evening when Darcy went into the library and found Elizabeth sitting next to the fire reading. She looked beautiful sitting there in the chair next to his, it was if she belonged there all along. He smiled to himself as he watched her for a moment before asking, "I hope I am not disturbing you." he said as he came into the room. "Jane mentioned that you came here to read."

Elizabeth looked up from her reading and put her book down on the table, "I wasn't up for watching old movies tonight." she told him. "I thought I would spend some time reading instead."

Darcy smiled, "I usually prefer reading to watching movies myself." he told her as he crossed over to the fire place and stoked the fire. "there is a chill in the air tonight." he commented.

She nodded her head, "I think the storm brought some colder air with it." she told him as she stood up and walked over to warm herself near the fire. She didn't say anything for a moment wondering if he would say something about their discussion from earlier.

Darcy glanced over at her his heart beat faster, she looked so beautiful standing there with the glow of the fire setting off her eyes. He thought about what Richard said to him in their earlier conversation, how he needed to be open with her about how he truly felt before it was to late. As uncomfortable and difficult as it was for him to speak about his feelings he decided the risk of loosing her was to great to take a chance on. He took in a deep breath and decided this was a good place to begin, "Earlier today you asked me a question." he reminded her.

Elizabeth looked back down at the fire, "And you did not have a chance to answer me before your aunt arrived." she responded.

He turned to her, "Well I would like to do so now." he told her. "If its not to late that is?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, she could see this was difficult for him, "Will, if it were to late, I wouldn't still be here." she told him.

He reached out and took her hand in his and thought about what to say next. "Elizabeth, I am not the least bit sorry you are here. In fact having you here has meant everything to me." he assured her then said, " Before, when I brought you in out of the rain..." he paused for a moment, "I wasn't trying to order you around. I just didn't want anything to happen to you out there. The storms here can be different from the ones you are use to. They come up fast and can be severe before you know it. I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

Elizabeth could see he meant what he said, "I should have been more careful. I am sorry if my behavior brought back up any painful memories for you. I know storms can be difficult for you."

Darcy smiled, "Yes they can be, but that still is no excuse for my treating you as I did." he told her. "I truly am sorry. I have already spoken to both Rupert and Sara explaining that I over reacted to the situation and their was no fault on your part."

Elizabeth reached up and gently brushed a stray curl away from his forehead, "I think we should begin again." she told him. "What do you think if we just put all the misunderstandings behind us and start over from right now. From this moment."

He smiled and looked into her eyes, "I think that is a marvelous suggestion." he told her then asked, "With that in mind, I would like to invite you to join me tomorrow evening for a dinner at a charity event I am attending."

Elizabeth arched her brow, her eyes sparkled just a little as she teased him, "Would this be our first appearance for the world to see us as a fake couple?"

Darcy reached his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed her soft skin with his thumb, "No Elizabeth," he told her, "This would be our first appearance for the world to see us together as a real couple." he told her.

"But I thought you only wanted me to come here to Pemberley so we could fool the press into thinking we were a couple so that you could become king." she asked him.

Darcy pulled her closer towards him, "I wanted you to come so I could spend time with you." he confessed his true motives. "I want you to get to know the real me." he told her. "So if you don't mind I would like to ask you out officially on a real date, no games, no pretending for the press, no hidden motives. Just you and I spending time together."

Elizabeth's heart beat faster. "I don't mind." she told him softly. "I don't mind at all."

Darcy leaned his head down toward hers. He looked into her eyes and whispered softly. "I was so hoping you would say that." He was just about to kiss her when the library door opened and Jane came in. "Oh I am sorry for interrupting." she said as she came into the room.

Darcy stepped back and let out a small sigh, "it's alright Jane." he informed her. "I was just heading upstairs." he said as he turned back to Elizabeth, "I have several meetings with Richard through out the day and I have a conference I have to speak at, but I look forward to our date tomorrow night." he whispered softly to her before kissing her on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night Will." she said as she watched him go.

Jane felt terrible for interrupting, "Oh Lizzy I am sorry for bursting in here on the two of you." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "It's alright Jane." she assured her.

Jane walked over and the two of them sat down, "So does finding the two of you together like this mean that you are on good terms again?" she asked her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I think it means we are on very good terms." she told her then said, "Or at least on our way to being so."

Jane smiled, "No more misunderstandings, everything has been cleared up then?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes." she told her then asked, "But you didn't come in here to talk to me about Will and I. So tell me what is going on?"

Jane took in a deep breath and held up her right hand to her sister, "Charles asked me to marry him." she blurted out.

Elizabeth eyes opened wider at the sight of the large diamond sitting on her sisters finger. "When did this happen?" she asked her.

Jane laughed, "Just this evening. We were watching old movies and then Charles suggested we take a walk in the garden." she told her, "As we walked along he told me how beautiful I was, how much he loved me and how I had captured his heart from the moment he saw me." she told her, "then he got down on one knee and proposed to me."

Elizabeth hugged her sister, "OH Jane I am so happy for you." she told her. "Charles is a very good man, and the two of you will be so happy together."

"Lizzy I am so happy. I know its crazy but I feel like I knew from the moment I saw Charles that he would be the man I would marry." she told her as she leaned back against the sofa. "He truly is perfect in every way."

Elizabeth laughed, "Now who sounds like the hopeless romantic." she teased her. "Will you wait until the morning to inform mother?"

Jane let out a small sigh, "I will have too." she said looking over at the clock, "I don't think it would be very kind to father to tell her at this late hour."

She shook her head, "Your right, if you tell her now she won't shut up for hours and he will have no rest."

Elizabeth listened as Jane shared every detail of how Charles had proposed to her. She smiled, she was happy for her sister and happy with the prospect of a new beginning with Will.


	22. Chapter 22

_Darcy_ was up early the next morning he had several meetings he had to attend to and a speech to give before he could go and spend time with Elizabeth. His first meeting was with Jeffrey, Elizabeth's new security detail. He wanted to be sure that the new security was capable of protecting Elizabeth adequately. It wasn't that he didn't trust his cousins judgement, it was just that he needed to meet the man himself and be sure. He thought about how close he had come to loosing her because of his unwillingness to show her how deeply he cared for her. He didn't want to risk that happening again. He picked up his phone and was about to call Rupert when a knock sounded at his study door. "come in."

Richard opened the door and came in with another young man following behind him, "Prince Darcy, this is Jeffrey Harris. He will be working as Miss Bennets new security detail."

Darcy walked over and shook his hand, "I hear good things about you from Richard." he told him.

Jeffrey took in a deep breath, he seemed a bit nervous, "I appreciate the opportunity to work with you, your highness." he told him. "I will do my best to live up to Mr. Fitzwilliam's praise."

Darcy walked back over and sat down at his desk, "I am sure you will." he told him then said, "I take it from your accent, you are American?"

Jeffrey shook his head, "Yes your highness, I am from the states." he told him. "I am from New York. I have done most of my training there."

"I thought Richard said you were hoping to stay closer to home because of your family?" Darcy remarked. "That's why you were interested in taking this assignment."

"Yes sir." he said, "My wife is English. She is from Darbyshire and we are expecting our first child. I was eager to take on this position so I can be close to my family." he explained.

Darcy nodded his head, "Well I am sure Richard made you aware of the situation with Miss Bennet."

"Yes sir he did." Jeffrey nodded his head.

"Good." Darcy said, "This assignment will hopefully be a lot more low key then your last one, but I don't want you to let your guard down for a moment. Miss Bennet is very important to me and my family and as such should be cared for with the highest regard. The press will be your main concern."

Jeffrey understood, "I give you my word Prince Darcy that on my watch I will do everything humanly possible to keep Miss Bennet safe."

Darcy nodded his head. "Thank you." he said.

Richard smiled, "Just one more thing before you go and meet with Elizabeth." he told him.

Jeffrey looked over at him, "What is that sir."

"Don't call her Miss Bennet, she hates it." he told him. "When speaking to her directly call her by her first name, Elizabeth, at all other times when in public address her as Miss Bennet."

He nodded his head, "Good to know. Thank you sir."

"Thank you Jeffrey for coming in so early." Richard told him, "I will only be a moment longer you can wait for me in the main sitting area." he told him.

Jeffrey shook his head then left. Richard walked over and sat down across from Darcy, "Well does he meet with your approval?" he asked his cousin.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes." he told him. "I read through his file more thoroughly last night. He has an outstanding record."

Richard smiled, "Good." he said then commented, "I assume judging from your more relaxed mood this morning that you and Elizabeth cleared up any remaining misunderstandings the two of you had?" he guessed.

Darcy smiled, "Yes." was all he said then added. "Oh I will be attending that charity dinner at Mrs. Worthington's this evening."

Richard smiled, "I bet its safe to assume that Elizabeth will be attending with you as well." he commented. "I will let Jeffrey know he will be on duty tonight."

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes, Elizabeth has agreed to come with me." he told him then said, "I believe Charles and Jane will be attending as well."

"That's good, it will make Elizabeth feel a little more at ease to have some familiar faces around her." Richard told him, "I suppose Georgiana has already talked with you about this party she and Elizabeth are planning for the children's hospital?" he asked changing the subject.

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "She did bring it up to me last night when I spoke with her briefly." he told him, "I must say I was surprised that she wanted to do this, but she seems rather excited by the idea and I think it will be good for her."

Richard shook his head, "I agree." he told him then said, "there is just one small potential issue that could come up."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Lady Blackwell is the head of the charity the sponsors the children's hospital and she is not in support of this party Elizabeth and Georgie want to have." he explained, "She could make things even more difficult with Lord Blackwell.

Darcy almost laughed, "The man hates me and is conspiring to take away my position as King I am not sure how having a party could make things any worse." he told him. "I will however keep it in mind. Have you spoken to Anne about staying here?" he asked him.

Richard shook his head, "I have extended the invitation to her. She was grateful. I think she is trying to push up her plans so she can leave sooner."

"After that visit from Aunt Catherine yesterday I think it will be best for Anne if she does go away for awhile and allow her mother to calm down." Darcy told him.

Richard shook his head, "Judging how angry Aunt Catherine was she may never calm down." he told him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "She was more angry then I have ever seen her." he admitted then said, "Once Charles's news hits the papers she will probably demand to speak with me again." he said absently.

"What news does Charles have that would upset Aunt Catherine?" Richard asked.

Darcy looked up at him, "Charles proposed last night to Jane." he said, "Or at least I think he did. We had talked when I first arrived back to Pemberley last night and he shared with me his plan to ask Jane to marry him. While Elizabeth and I were talking Jane came in with some news she wanted to share so I assume he did in fact ask her."

"Well I can't say I am surprised." Richard told him. "Although I don't even him his mother in law to be." he laughed.

Darcy smiled, "Yes well I don't think they will be spending to much time in Meryton." he told him.

Richard leaned forward in his chair, "So you think Aunt Catherine will believe you are soon to follow in Charles's foot steps and ask Elizabeth to marry you?" he suggested then asked, "Are you?"

Darcy smiled, "Let me just say that "if" and "when" I announce my engagement to Elizabeth to the press it won't be a farce." he told him.

Richard laughed, "The was the exact kind of answer I would expect from you Darcy, guarded and not very revealing." He got to his feet, "Well I am going to go and introduce Jeffrey to Elizabeth as well as the staff." he told him. "I will be ready to leave with you for your meeting with the ambassador in one hour."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "I will be ready." he told him. He was tired of all the politics's of late. What he really wanted to do was spend the day with Elizabeth. He glanced down at his schedule and realized he really would have no time to see her before their date that night. He was disappointed, but wanted her to know he was thinking of her. He picked up his phone and called Rupert. While he waited for him to answer he thought about Charles asking Jane to marry him, "I would gladly put up with Mrs. Bennet as mother in law if it meant being with Elizabeth." he mumbled to himself.

_It was still_ early when Elizabeth woke to sound of someone knocking softly on her bedroom door, "Lizzy its me, can I come in?" Jane called out to her.

Elizabeth stretched and yawned then answered, "Come in Jane."

Jane opened the door and hurried over to the bed. She sat down and wrapped one of the blankets around herself, "So after hardly sleeping a wink last night I made a decision today and I want you to tell me if it is the right one." she began to say.

Elizabeth sat up in bed and opened her eyes wider, "Alright tell me what it is you made a decision about." she asked her.

Jane took in a deep breath and began, "Lizzy I thought about it a lot last night and I have decided I don't want to tell mother about my engagement just yet." she told her then added, "In fact I don't want to tell anyone yet."

Elizabeth was puzzled, "Why ever not?" she asked her sister.

"Because mother will push and nag until she has completely ruined any enjoyment I will have in being Charles fiance." she told her. "Charles and I know what we want, we both would like to be married in the fall, but if we announce now.."

Elizabeth understood, "If you announce now when it is only June mother will not give you a moments peace until the actually wedding."

"Yes exactly." Jane told her, "Oh Lizzy is it terribly selfish of me not to tell her just yet?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No its not selfish at all." she told her, "But how does Charles feel about you waiting to tell her?"

Jane took in a deep breath, "I haven't talked with him about it yet." she admitted as she twisted the ring on her finger. "I know he will understand though."

Elizabeth smiled, "I think its very romantic to keep it secret for now. Just tell Charles you want to keep him all to yourself for a time before our dear old mother gets a hold of him." she laughed.

Jane laughed, "Lizzy I just want to wait before I tell her, not scare Charles off completely." she told her.

Elizabeth was just about to respond when someone knocked at the door. "Elizabeth, its Sara." she called out, "I know its still rather early but I have a delivery, may I bring it in?"

Elizabeth arched her brow, "A delivery, that's odd." she whispered to Jane then called out, "Yes Sara please come in."

Sara came into the room carrying a large bouquet of red roses, "These just arrived for you Elizabeth." She said as she walked over and handed her the card. "Where would you like me to put them?"

Elizabeth eyes brightened at the sight of the flowers, "Right here on the table will be fine." she said pointing over to large round table near the fireplace.

Sara placed the vase on the table then looked over at Elizabeth, "Is there anything I can get for you while I am here?" she asked.

"No Sara we are fine." she told her.

"Very good then." she said as she walked over to the door. "I will be back in half an hour to do your room and Mr. Fitzwilliam has asked me to let you know he will be bringing Jeffrey Harris around to meet you within the hour."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Thank you Sara for letting me know. I will be up and ready to meet with them." she told her.

"I will let Mr. Fitzwillaim know." Sara told her before leaving.

Jane walked over to the roses, "Oh they are beautiful Lizzy." she told her. "What does Prince Darcy say on the card say?" she asked.

Elizabeth pulled the card from the envelope and read it out loud:

_Elizabeth,_

_"I wanted to bring you these flowers for our first date; sorry I couldn't deliver them personally. I hope they brighten your day the way your smile brightens mine. I can't wait for this evening and spending time with you. I am very much looking forward to knew beginnings and no more misunderstandings._

_Until tonight_  
_Will_

Jane smiled, "Lizzy that should put all your worries to rest." she told her. "He is completely in love with you and I am certain it will be no time at all before we can both announce our engagement to everyone. It will be perfect and all the more reason for me to wait for you."

Elizabeth slipped the card back into its envelope, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves." she told her sister. "Will and I just agreed to give dating a try, there is a long road between dating and marriage." she reminded her.

Jane smiled, "I don't think that road is a long as you imagine it is." she told her.

Elizabeth threw back the covers and got out of bed, "Be careful Jane you don't want to start sounding like mother." she teased her as she walked into her closet.

Jane followed her in, "I am not anything like mother." she told her, "She jumps to conclusions and imagines things that aren't always there. I am simply pointing out the obvious after seeing the way he looks at you. Oh Lizzy I want you to be as happy as I am at this moment." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well then help me pick out a dress to this evenings party. I want to wear something that really gets Will's attention and holds it." she told her.

Jane looked through her sisters closet, "I think you should wear this one." she said pulling out the long red dress with a low cut back. This will hold his attention." she told her.

Elizabeth walked over and looked at the dress, "Are you sure?" she asked her, "You don't think it would be to daring?"

"Yes, I do think it will be daring." she smiled mischievously then told her, "And that is exactly why you should wear it."

_Lady Catherine_ sat in her office tapping her finger against her desk waiting for Mr. Collins to come into the room. She was determined to put a stop to her nephews interference and her daughter's rebellious notions. She would not be treated as if she were some kind of old woman to be shuffled about and ignored. Darcy would soon learn his mistake in going against her. When Collins came in for their morning meeting she glared at him, "If my nephew marries that woman and this land deal falls through I will personally hold you responsible!" she told him in a cold and calculated voice.

Collins swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, "Lady Catherine I can't help if the prince chooses to marry my cousin." he told her, "You must be reasonable there is only so much that can be done."

Lady Catherine shook with anger, "I do not want to hear excuses from you or anyone else." she told him. "I want you to insure this land deal goes through and you will do whatever you have to do to discredit that girl. She is nothing, she is nobody..." she snapped at him, "the very thought of her staying in my sisters home makes me feel ill. You will do what ever you have to, dig up old lovers if you have to. I want this girl's name dragged through the mud so Darcy couldn't possible consider marrying her."

Collins shook his head, "Of course Lady Catherine." he said, "I will speak with Lord Blackwell at once and see what can be done."

"No!" she shouted, "I will speak with Blackwell myself. I want you to speak with the mother, she is such a busy body I am sure she has stories that could be leaked to the press." she told him.

"I don't think Mrs. Bennet would say anything to me that would cast doubts on her daughter's character." Collins told her. He had never seen Lady Catherine so angry or determined before now.

Lady Catherine was frustrated with him, "Collins I don't expect the lady to speak ill of her own daughter." she lectured him, "I expect you to take what she does tell you and use it to our advantage."

Collins shook his head, "I see." was all he said.

Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes, "Now what about this business with my daughter Anne? What can be done to stop her?"

Collins could feel himself beginning to perspire as his nerves got the better of him. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do to stop Anne from getting her inheritance." he told her. "She is of age and has every legal right to it. I spoke with her attorney's and everything is in order."

Lady Catherine got up and walked over to the window, "I do not want my daughter to leave this country." she told him. "You are to use whatever means you can to keep her here until I can put an end to this ridiculous relation of my nephews."

"Lady Catherine I can't force Anne to remain here. Anne is and adult she has a right to come and go as she pleases." He tried to get her to see reason. "Surely you can understand that as an adult she has a right to live her life..."

"Anne has no such right, unless I give it to her." she yelled at him as she walked back over to her desk and opened the top drawer, "Use this." she said handing him a sealed envelope.

Collins took it and opened it. He shook his head in disbelief, "Lady Catherine I can't use this against your daughter." he told her.

"Yes you can." she corrected him then said, "And you will."

Collins read over the letter, "Lady Catherine, Anne was a young child when this happened. It was years ago, no judge would possibly believe she was any kind of threat to herself now after all this time. You can't just pull out this letter from a doctor she had as a child and use it now to control her."

Lady Catherine sat back down at her desk, "I can and I will." she told him. "Anne will be the next Queen and you will help insure that happens if you want to keep your job. Now I want you to take that letter to Judge Harold Pomroy, he is an old friend of mine and will be willing to hear what you have to say." she told him, "You will go before Judge Pomroy and tell him of how you have noticed Anne's behavior becoming more strange and erratic of late. You will tell him how depressed she has become. He will give me control over Anne for her own good." she said as she leaned back in her chair, "Then you will leak the story to the press that my daughter is heartbroken by the prince's behavior with Miss Bennet and his abandonment of their relationship. You will let it be known that she is suicidal and that this is not the first time she has suffered from such pain." she continued, "Once you have done all of that you will go to my daughter and explain in very great detail what will happen if she continues on with this plan to leave Rosings and defy me. Is that clear?"

Collins shook his head in defeat, "Yes Lady Catherine." he mumbled softly.

Lady Catherine sat back in her chair, "Good." was all she said as she began reading through her morning mail.

Collins went out of Lady Catherine office and back to his own. Once there he sat down at his desk and contemplated the letter he held in his hand and what he would do next. He had done some under handed things in his career working with Lady Catherine, things he was not proud of, but now to do this to her own daughter. Even this was more then he could stomach. He thought about the threats she made, about destroying his career, then he thought about Anne as he picked up the phone to make the call to Judge Pomroy.

_After_ Collins left, Lady Catherine called Lord Blackwell. "You must use Wickham to destroy this family!" she snapped at him when he came on the line. "I do not care what it takes, I want them to suffer!"

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I assume we are speaking of the Bennet family." he commented.

"Of course we are." she told him. "Darcy must be stopped or we will both loose a fortune on this land deal. I have Collins working on things from my end, but I have little faith in him to accomplish the task." she told him. "You must make sure that Elizabeth Bennet and Prince Darcy do not marry."

"I told you before I don't care who the prince marries. I am only concerned that the land deal goes through." Blackwell reminded her.

Lady Catherine made every effort to control her anger, "Blackwell if my nephew marries this girl we have no hope of that happening." she told him, "He will be king and have enough support to win the vote." she continued, "If however he does not marry her, he will be distracted and we still have a chance of accomplishing our goal. He will be so distraught over the loss of that girl that he will be easy to control." she told him.

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I will take care of it." he told her before hanging up.

Lady Catherine sat back in her chair and smiled, "You will rule the day William Darcy that you ever tried to go against my wishes." she mumbled out loud.

_Elizabeth_ stood in front of the mirror examining how she looked. She decided to wear her down for the evening and the red dress was daring. She turned slightly to see her reflection in the mirror, "You don't think its to much, do you?" she asked the princess.

Georgiana shook her head, "No, Elizabeth you look wonderful." she encouraged her. "I know William will like it very much."

Elizabeth smiled, "I hope so." she told her just as her phone went off. She walked over to the dressing table and saw a text from Will, "He is running late and won't have time to come here first." she told her, "He wants to meet me at the party."

"Well," she paused for a moment, it should be alright." Georgiana tried to tell her.

"I don't know." Elizabeth told her as she held the phone in her hand, "I won't know anyone there."

Georgiana knew how uncomfortable she would feel if it were her, she took in a deep breath, "Yes, that will be rather awkward for you." she said with out thinking. Then seeing the look of doubt on Elizabeth face she quickly added, "But Elizabeth you are so much more confident then I am. You will do very well." she told her. "Besides Jane and Charles will be there as well."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh. She wanted this evening to be perfect, "You are right, besides Will said he would be there very soon." She typed in a reply to his text, "Looking forward to this evening. Will see you soon."

Georgiana smiled, "You look like a princess." she told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "I actually kind of feel like one this evening." she told her just as Sara came in to let her know the car was waiting for her.

The limo ride seemed to take forever and Elizabeth found herself struggling with more nerves that she had ever had in her life. She tried to calm herself by thinking about her story, but she couldn't concentrate so she turned to Jeffrey, "Richard said you are expecting your first child soon?" she commented.

He nodded his head, "Yes, my wife is due in December." he told her.

"Oh that will be nice, a Christmas baby." she told him. "Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

Jeffrey smiled, "Well I know its pretty stereotypical of me, but I would love for our first to be a boy." he told her. "My wife wants to wait and be surprised so we are not having the doctor tell us what the sex of the baby is from the ultra sound."

"OH I would probably wait too know myself." she told him, "I think it some how makes that moment more special."

He laughed, "Well my wife certainly feels that way." he told her, "I will have to tell her you agree with her."

Elizabeth smiled as she turned and looked out the window. The city wasn't such a bad place after all she decided. If Will lived here and if it meant she could be closer to him she wouldn't mind living here either. She thought about what Jane had said, about Will being in love with her. She wished she could know if that were true. She knew he cared for her but whether he was in love or not she couldn't be sure. She thought about her own feeling. She knew she liked Will as a person, she enjoyed his company but love? She smiled and let out a small sigh, "I wish I knew my own heart as well." she mumbled.

Jeffrey shook his head, "I'm sorry Elizabeth I didn't hear what you said." he told her.

She looked over at him and smiled, "It was nothing." she told him, "Just a me thinking out loud." She took in a deep breath as the limo came to a stop. "I guess this is it." she told him.

Jeffrey stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. "Are you ready?" he asked as he helped her out of the car.

"I guess so." she told him as he escorted her inside. She looked around for Charles and Jane, she was hoping they had already arrived. She didn't like being on her own in a setting she was unfamiliar with. When she didn't see them she turned to Jeffrey, "Well it is a very lovely home." she mentioned. "Georgiana said that this home was built around the same time as Pemberley Castle."

Jeffrey could see she was uncomfortable, "Elizabeth would you like me to call Mr. Bingley's driver and see if he and your sister have arrived yet?" he asked her.

Elizabeth looked around the room again, then turned back to Jeffrey, "If you don't mind, I would be really grateful." she told him.

"Its not a problem." he told her as he pulled out his phone. "I will be just a moment."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and looked around hoping she might see someone she knew from the brunch she attended with Georgiana. As it turned out some of the younger ladies in the guild were rather nice and even seemed eager to help plan the party for the children at the hospital. After scanning the room several times she realized she didn't know anyone there. It was the sound of Jeffrey voice that interrupted her thoughts, "I am sorry Elizabeth apparently Charles and Jane got caught in traffic and have not arrived yet." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Its all right. I am sure Prince Darcy will be here soon." she told him. "Thank you for making the call for me."

"Of course." he said then motioning toward the back wall a few feet from her, "I will be over here if you need anything." he told her.

"Thank you Jeffrey." she said as he walked away and took up his position.

Elizabeth decided to make the best of the situation. She couldn't believe how uncomfortable she felt standing there alone in a room full of strangers. She looked around the room and thought about how this party was like the one she had just written in her story. She imagined what her heroine would do if she found herself alone in room full of strangers, she thought about how her dashing handsome hero would come to rescue her.

_Suddenly the room shifted and she imagined herself standing in a room lit only by candles and oil lamps. Everyone was dressed in a mask for the annual masquerade ball and all of society had turned out to attend. It was no longer summer, and the crisp autumn air came rushing into the ball room when a door opened and a handsome masked gentleman came in. At once the entire assembly took notice of him and all the ladies admired his strong physique. Elizabeth shuddered just a bit from the cold air as she turned and looked in his direction, she was immediately drawn to his eyes. Even though he wore a mask she knew those gorgeous hazel green eyes, they had met before. She lowered her gaze as he approached, she didn't want to seem to eager for his company. _

"_Elizabeth, I have looked forward to seeing you tonight." he whispered softly as he took her hand in his and gently raised it up to his lips. She felt her heart beat faster as his soft lips pressed gently against the palm of her hand. She stared into his eyes and whispered breathlessly, "I thought you might have forgotten about me." _

_He shook his head, never taking his eyes off of her, "I could never forget you." he whispered. "You are the only reason I am here tonight." he said before taking her in his arms. He searched her eyes and held her close, "You are the only reason my heart beats." he said as he lowered his head down and captured her lips with his own. _

It was the sound of someone voice that interrupted her thoughts. "You must be Miss Bennet." the older woman said as she came up to Elizabeth. "My name is Diana Worthington, I am hosting this evenings party."

Elizabeth blushed slightly and smiled, "Yes.." she responded trying to calm her racing heart, "Mrs. Worthington, I wanted to thank you for having me this evening." she told her. "You have a very lovely home."

Mrs. Worthington looked around the room, "Thank you my dear." she said rather coolly. "Is this your first time to Darbyshire?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she told her, "My family has come to the city often over the years."

Mrs. Worthington smiled and looked about the room again, "So how have been enjoying your stay while your here?" she asked trying to make conversation.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Its been very nice." she told her politely.

"I suppose its nice to be able to spend time with the prince..." she said then added, "I mean now that the world knows the two of you are seeing each other, you no longer have to hide your romance."

Elizabeth could detect a bit of attitude in the woman's voice. "Well being in the city does make spending time together a little easier." she told her.

The woman took in a long drawn out breath, "You know my niece dated the prince for a time." she told her, "We had hoped perhaps the two of them might end up together, but I guess it wasn't to be." she said.

Now Elizabeth understood the attitude, "I guess not." was all she said.

"I suppose the prince wanted to expose himself to other kinds of people." she commented rather sarcastically.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "I am not sure I understand what you mean by "other kinds of people?" she told her.

Mrs. Worthington feigned a smile, "I simply meant people that come from a different background then those he is accustomed to being with." she told her.

"Oh so what your saying is by dating me he is associating with people who are beneath his class." Elizabeth clarified the meaning of what was said.

Mrs. Worthington shifted and looked around the room, "I meant no offense of course." she told her. "The prince has always been more open minded I suppose."

Elziabeth was just about to respond to the rude remark when Mrs. Worthington waved to someone across the room then said, "Oh please forgive me, I have other guest I really must attend too." she told her as she hurried off.

Elizabeth laughed to herself as the older woman walked away. She smiled and looked about the room. The party was actually really very lovely, the home was beautifully decorated and the she was actually beginning to enjoy listening to the music and watching the people as they danced and mingled with one another. She wasn't going to allow one rather rude socialite ruin her evening. Tonight was all about spending time with Will and she was going to take full advantage of it. As she began to relax the sound of a familiar voice from behind her made her turn around "Eliza, is that you?" Caroline called out to her from across the room.

Elizabeth turned and forced a smile, "Oh…hello Caroline."

"What ever are you doing stuck over in the corner all by yourself, there isn't trouble in paradise already is there?" she said pretending to be concerned. "I mean we were all shocked when the prince made that statement to the press about the two of you dating, but then you have already been in town for a week and we haven't really seen the two of you out together at all." Caroline said in a rather snide voice.

Louisa came up behind her sister and smiled, "Yes we were just saying how odd it is that you two have been so reclusive, but then your entire relationship with the prince has been rather unique." she said coldly.

"So where is Prince Darcy?" Caroline asked.

"He gave a speech this afternoon and asked to meet me here." she told her.

Caroline shook her head, "Oh that does not sound good." she said to her sister, "I mean if he is already to busy to spend time with you now when you have only started dating that does not look to be a very promising beginning to your relationship."

Elizabeth was just about to respond when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind."Hello darling, I am so sorry for being late." Darcy said as he came up and gently kissed her on the cheek. He held her close against him, "I missed you terribly while I was away, did you miss me?" He said loud enough so that Caroline and Louisa could over hear.

Seeing the look on Caroline's face made Elizabeth smile, 'Oh I missed you too." she said as she held his arms around her. "Caroline and Louisa have been kind enough to come over and keep me company."

Caroline forced a smile, "Prince Darcy, we were just wondering where you were, we haven't seen the two of you together much."

Darcy pulled Elizabeth closer to him and smiled, "The truth is Elizabeth and I have been spending most of our time alone together." he told her. "I am sure you understand, we aren't interested in attending all the parties, we much prefer having quiet time alone together. That way I don't have to share her with anyone. I can keep her all to myself."

Elizabeth smiled, "That's so true, we are perfectly content just spending time together." she told her. "I am sure you understand what its like."

"Oh yes… of course." Caroline feigned a smiled.

Darcy smiled, "Well if you will excuse us ladies, I am going to dance with Elizabeth." He said as he guided her out to the dance floor with him.

"Oh Prince Darcy remember you promised a dance to me..." Caroline called out after them.

Darcy looked back at her, "I am sorry Caroline, but all my dances are booked for this evening." he told her politely.

Caroline was embarrassed and flustered as she turned toward her sister, "Well it seems being with a commoner has lowered the standards of Prince Darcy, it's a shame actually. I mean really did you see the way he was pawing her in front of the whole room."

Louisa took in a deep breath, "I did and so did most of the other guests." She told her, "Caroline if the prince is faking his feelings for her, he is doing a very convincing job of it. I am beginning to think he really cares for her, he may already be in love with her."

Caroline looked around the room and noticed everyone eyes were on Elizabeth and the prince, "It should be me dancing with Darcy not her!" she snapped at her sister.

"I agree with you, I do." Louisa told her then said, "The trouble is he is not dancing with you, he is with her." she told her then said, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Caroline glared at the two of them, "I am working on it." she mumbled out loud before walking off in the other direction.

Darcy pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her close as they danced, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I overheard what she was saying as I walked in and I just thought I would give them something more to talk about." he whispered into her ear.

"Oh you mean you didn't actually miss me today?" Elizabeth teased him pretending to pout.

Darcy pulled his head back and started to apologize when he saw the smile on her face and the glint in her eyes, "You are teasing me aren't you." He said smiling at her.

"Yes…" She told him laughing.

"I guess I will need to be careful what I say around you tonight." He said teasing her back.

"Actually I was beginning to think I had gotten stood up. You know this being our second, first date together you really shouldn't be late it doesn't make a very good impression." Elizabeth teased him.

It was Darcy's turn to pout, "Does this mean I don't get a good night kiss after I walk you to your door."

"Well you will have to work very hard to get back into my good graces, but perhaps if you do, I may grant you one good night kiss." she told him mischievously.

Darcy looked into her eyes and smiled, "I never back away from challenge."

She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. She was so enjoying the music and having him hold her in his arms. "I am very glad to hear that Will." she told him.

Darcy whispered into her ear, "You look so beautiful. I'm glad you decided to wear your hair down. I like it this way very much."

She felt herself tremble just a bit, "Thank you Will." She whispered softly.

"Your dress is gorgeous too." he told her, "I like seeing you in the color red it compliments you very nicely." he said and he gently caressed her back.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked up into his eyes, "If this is apart of your plan to get back in my good graces its working so far." she teased him.

"Although I very much want to kiss you." he began to say, "I mean every word spoken, you are the most beautiful woman here Elizabeth and I can hardly take my eyes off of you."

Elizabeth heart beat faster as she blushed from the compliments, "Thank you." she told him as she lay her head back down on his shoulder. She felt as if she were floating as they danced. Being held in his arms, and feeling that connection between them made her feel like the happiest person alive.

Darcy reluctantly let her go from his embrace as the music ended and he escorted her back to the table.  
"Can I get you anything to drink; I am feeling a bit thirsty." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes please, but nothing from the bar…" She said.

"Yes of course. I'll be right back, I'll get us both some fruit punch, will that be alright?" He asked.

"As long as it has no alcohol in it." she told him just before he walked away.

Darcy stepped up to the bar and saw Caroline move over toward him. "Hello Caroline." he said, "Have Charles and Jane arrived yet do you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really couldn't say." she told him, "I haven't seen them yet."

Darcy nodded, "Well if you do see them please tell them Elizabeth and I are over there." he said pointing back at their table.

"Of course." she told him. "I hope I didn't bring up any unpleasantness before between you and Elizabeth. I only asked how things were going because the last time I saw you, you were so upset that she had delayed her trip to Pemberley to spend more time with Richard." she told him. "When we didn't see the two of you at any of the parties we began to worry there might be a rift between the two of you.

Darcy knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to take the bait, "Well as you can see for yourself we are both as happy as can be."

"Wonderful" she said pretending to be happy for him. "So what are you having, wine or champagne?"

Darcy shook his head, "No Elizabeth didn't want anything from the bar." he told her. "I was thinking of trying the punch."

Caroline was just about to say something to him about the punch having alcohol when she stopped suddenly, smiled and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea." she told him. "I have had Mrs. Worthington's punch before and it is really very good. She makes it with fresh strawberries. I am sure you and Elizabeth will really enjoy it."

He nodded his head, "Thank you Caroline, I am sure its very good." he told her as he took two glasses and headed back to Elizabeth.

Darcy handed Elizabeth her glass, "Caroline recommended we try the punch. She said it was very good and she thought you would like it." he told her.

Elizabeth took a small sip, it was delicious, it had a wonderful strawberry flavor and was very sweet. "This is very good. I wonder what is in it. It has a wonderful flavor, its almost liking drinking a desert." She said having several more sips.

Darcy sipped his, "I don't know what's in it. I am told Mrs. Worthington prepares it for all her parties though, this is the first time I have actually ever tried it myself." He admitted.

Elizabeth finished her punch, she was feeling even thirstier then she had thought. "Would you mind getting me a refill. I really like it. I like the strawberries in it." She told him.

Darcy smiled and left both their glasses with the waiter and got them both another glass, "Here you go…" He said handing her another glass of punch, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much…I am getting a tiny bit hungry though. I spent the better part of the day writing and I haven't eaten since breakfast." She admitted as she sipped on her punch.

"Dinner will be served soon until then would you like to dance with me?" he asked as the music began to play again.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "yes that would be wonderful." She said as she finished her punch and got to her feet. Suddenly she felt a bit dizzy and the room felt warm.

Darcy grabbed her by the arm to help steady her, "Are you alright Elizabeth." He asked his voice filled with concern.

"I think so." she told him. "I just felt a little dizzy for a moment, but its better now." She said as she allowed him to sit her back down. "Maybe I will just sit here for a minute to see if it passes."

Darcy was concerned for her, "Here let me get you another glass of punch, your probably just light headed from not eating all day. It might help to have a little more on your stomach." He said as he asked the waiter to bring over another glass of punch. "There are fresh strawberries in the punch so that might help you feel a little better."

Elizabeth felt the room begin to sway a little, "Your probably right." she told him. "I really should have had some lunch or at least a lite snack before coming. I didn't realize dinner would be served so late."

"These parties often run late." he told her, "I can get you something lite to snack on from the kitchen if you."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Its alright Will." she said trying to shake off the foggy feeling that had come on suddenly.

Caroline walked back over to Louisa and whispered "Elizabeth is having some of Mrs. Worthington's punch."

Louisa looked at her sister then over in Elizabeth direction, "But it has alcohol in it." she commented, "Doesn't the prince know she isn't suppose to drink."

Caroline smiled, "Apparently not." she told her. "Lets just sit back and watch Miss Eliza Bennet make a fool of herself. Once the alcohol takes effect the entire party will see her for the lower class trash she really is." she told her. "Then we shall see if Prince Darcy still wants to carry on this charade of a romance with someone so clearly beneath him."

Louisa laughed, "Oh Caroline you are too devious." she told her, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Once the waiter came back round Darcy took the glass from the tray and handed it to Elizabeth. "Here maybe this will help you feel a little better."

She smiled, she was beginning to feel very warm, she drank the entire glass of punch in one gulp, "Oh that is so good." she giggled.

Darcy laughed somewhat surprised by her actions, "So are you feeling better now?" he asked "Has it helped at all?"

Elizabeth smiled, she felt her body sway just a bit as the room began to spin again, "I feel strange, is it getting hot in here. I think its getting really hot in here." She said her words slurring ever so slightly.

Darcy noticed that her cheeks had turned a bright red, "Elizabeth your all flush. Let me help you get some air." he told her.

She felt like the room was spinning faster now, and reached out for Darcy to steady herself, she began giggling, "You know what?" she said slurring her words. "I think that I want some more of that yummy punch, would you go get me some please." She said her words clearly slurred this time.

Darcy looked around the room until he saw Richard standing near Jeffrey. He motioned for the two of them to come over. "I don't think that Elizabeth is feeling very well." Darcy told him as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist to help support her up.

"Hello Richie, Rich...Rich." she giggled as she said his name. "I was thirsty so Will gave me some of this yummy pink punch fruit. It's so good, you should have some. Will go get us some more yummy punch pink fruit stuff." She said giggling.

Richard took one look at Elizabeth, her cheeks were flush, her eyes were glassy and knew what was wrong, "Darcy she is drunk."

He shook his head, "Drunk?" he repeated what Richard had said, "She can't be. She has only had a few glasses of punch." Darcy told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy, the punch has alcohol in it." he told him.

Darcy was having trouble holding her up and people were beginning to look, "Even if it does she only had two or three glasses, and she just drank it." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, as he helped lift Elizabeth up by her arm. "She is allergic to alcohol even the smallest amount of it will get her intoxicated very quickly. We have to get her out of here now before someone from the press sees her like this." he warned him.

Darcy could tell he was right Elizabeth was getting more difficult to control by the moment. "Jeffrey have my car brought around and then contact my personal physician and ask him to come to Pemberley at once. Explain what has happened to Elizabeth." he told him, his voice filled with concern.

"Right away sir." he said as he left.

"Darcy I am sure she will be alright. Is Jane here yet?" Richard asked "She will know what to do."

Darcy shook his head, "I'm not sure." he told him as they helped Elizabeth walk out to the front and waited as the car was brought round.

Elizabeth was giggling and playing with Richard's tie, "Richie, Rich…." she slurred his name again. "I know a secret about you Richie, Rich,." She told him, "Do you want to know the secret." she asked him, "Charlotte likes you!" she blurted out suddenly.

Richard smiled as he pushed her hand away from his necktie, "That's a very interesting secret." he told her.

Elizabeth suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth and her eyes opened wider, "Oh no!" she cried out. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You have to promise to forget what I just said …please please please promise me." she pleaded with him.

Richard shook his head, "I promise, it's alright, I won't say a word." he told her as the car pulled up. He let go of her and gave her to Darcy so he could open the door.

"Richard won't tell Charlotte anything, he can't it's a part of his job he has to keep whatever you say a secret." Darcy assured her.

"Oh good!" she smiled as she looked up into Will's eyes. She reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek. "I am so thirsty." she told him as she tried to break free from his grasp, "Lets get some more of that punch."

Darcy looked up and saw two reporters coming around the corner, he held her closer to him, "Elizabeth listen to me, I need you to get into the car." He told her. "Its really important that you get into the car right now."

She smiled and looked up at him, "I think you're so cute" she said staring into his eyes. "In fact I think your wonderful." she told him.

"I think you're wonderful too." He told her "Now lets get you into the car." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She looked into his eyes and then reached up and kissed him. Darcy became completely unaware of the reporters who had been stopped by security just down the street. He didn't hear the clicking of their cameras as they began taking pictures of the two them. Holding her in his arms and feeling her body close to his was something he had dreamed about since the day he first met her. It felt so right and he knew with out doubt he never wanted to let her go. As their kiss deepened he found himself very much enjoying their kiss. It was the sound of Richard clearing his throat that forced him to pull away from Elizabeth. He looked into her eyes, she was so beautiful, "Elizabeth as much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all evening, we need to get you into the limo." he whispered softly.

She smiled and allowed him to help her into the back seat. Once she was inside he turned to Richard "Please call Charles, and speak to Jane. Have the two of them come back to Pemberley at once."

Richard nodded his head as he waited for Darcy to get into the back with Elizabeth. Then he got into the front seat with driver.

When Darcy got into the limo Elizabeth leaned down and took her shoes off. "I think we should play some music." she said as she began playing with the buttons on the console, With each button she pushed the music came off, the windows went up and down and the television came on. Darcy pulled her hands away from the buttons and turned everything off. He tried to get her to be still, "Elizabeth, you need to try to calm down. You had a little too much to alcohol to drink."

"That's not possible silly… " She told him as she turned her attention to him, "Cause I don't drink…I'm allerrrrgicccc." she said slurring her words and giggling.

Darcy took her hands in his and turned her face to look at him, "I know you are…well at least I do now. I am so sorry." He told her.

Elizabeth leaned her forehead up against his and pouted, "Oh, I'm so sorry too." she whispered softly. She sounded so pitiful.

Darcy laughed, "Why are you sorry?" he asked staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

She shook her head, "I have no idea, you said you were sorry so I said I was. I didn't want you to be alone." she told him then said, "I am very thirsty." She said and reached inside the minnie bar for the bottle of champagne. Darcy quickly took it away from her and shook his head, "No, you can't have that, how about something else instead." He said as he gave her a bottle of water.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't want water to drink." she complained.

Darcy looked back and found a soft drink, "here you can have this." he offered it to her.

Elizabeth opened it and took three large gulps and laughed, "I have another secret." she told him as he took the open bottle from her. "Do you want to know my secret?" she asked as she leaned over closer to him.

"What is your secret?" he asked her.

She leaned up very close to him and whispered "I think you are so sexy." she whispered softly. "The first time I saw you made my heart race. In fact I felt from that moment that you were the most handsomest man I ever saw." She told him slurring her words.

Darcy smiled, "That is very kind of you to say." he told her as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her from bouncing around in the seat.

Elizabeth reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead, "You know what I want to do with you right now." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth within inches of her own. "I want to.." she began to say seductively.

Darcy swallowed very aware of just how close she was to him, "Elizabeth I think we better get you some coffee." He told her.

She leaned in even closer to him and whispered, "I don't want coffee." she protested, "I want you…. "

Just then the limo came to an abrupt stop and Richard got out and opened the car door, "I spoke with the doctor, he said we need to keep her hydrated, but not to give her anything with sugar like soda or juice it can intensify the alcohols affects in her blood stream."

Darcy shook his head in frustration, "I gave her a cola on the way here. She was thirsty I didn't know what to do she wouldn't take water." he told him, his voice filled with frustration. "Where is the doctor?"

"He is on his way." Richard told him. "I also heard from Jane and Charles, they are on their way back here as well." he told him then said. "Maybe if we can get her to eat something. Food may help lessen the effects of the alcohol in her system." he suggested then said, "Both Jane and the doctor did say that whatever we do Elizabeth is not to be left alone."

Darcy shook his head, "I understand." he told him then said, "I will take her up to her room. Please advise the staff that Miss Bennet fell ill, but don't go into any details. I don't want her to be embarrassed, this was not her fault." He got out of the car and tried to help Elizabeth out but she was unable to walk on her own. He finally gave up trying to help her walk and lifted her up into his arms.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear as he carried her up the stairs, "Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"To your room." he told her.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the neck. "Will you be staying with me?"

Darcy didn't respond to her question instead he took her to her room and laid her down on the bed gently. "Are you hungry?" he asked her "I can have Rupert bring something from the kitchen?"

"Are you hungry?" she asked pretending to be him. "I can have Rupert bring you something from the kitchen." she repeated what he said then broke out in laughter.

Darcy smiled he couldn't help, but be drawn to her even in this condition, "Elizabeth the doctor is on his way and he said you should eat something. What would you like?" he asked her again.

Elizabeth sat up on the bed, "Yes I want two, no I want three hamburgers, a plate of fries with ketchup, some spaghetti and three pieces of pecan pie, oh and hot coco with little tiny marshmallows." she told him.

He laughed, "Alright I will tell Rupert to bring up a little of everything." he told her as he walked over to the phone. He was just about to make the call when he heard her fall over off the bed.

Ouch!" she cried out as she banged her head on the floor.

Darcy rushed over to her side and knelt down in front of her, "Elizabeth are you hurt?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

She nodded her head, "Yes." she moaned out loud. "It hurts right here." she said pointing to the top of her head, "Will you kiss it and make it feel better."

He shook his head, "Of course I will." he told her as he gently kissed the top of her head. "Now how about we get you back into bed."

"I can't." she told him.

"Why not?" he asked her as he attempted to scoop her up in his arms and lift her to the bed. Elizabeth pushed herself away from him. She shook her head and cried. "I am miserable." she sounded so pitiful.

"Why what's the matter,?" he asked as he lifted her chin up toward him and looked into her eyes.

"I am miserable because it's hot. This room is so hot... and this dress is getting itchy." She said as she began trying to take it off.

Darcy wasn't sure what to do. He took her hands into his and held them for a moment."Well how about if I go and get one of the female staff to come and help get you out of the dress and then get you into bed."

"Ok." Elizabeth whispered softly as he helped her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Now you stay right here and I will go and get someone." he told her.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Ok." she said but as soon as he began to walk away she called out to him "Will!"

He stopped and turned back around to her, "Yes Elizabeth what is it?" he asked her patiently.

She motioned for him to come back over to her. Once he was close enough she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "You are so nice." she told him. "I like you very much."

Darcy smiled, "I like you too." he assured her then said, "Now I am going to go call for someone to come up and help you get into your Pajamas" He told her.

Elizabeth shook her head again and then she laid back down across the bed. "I will wait here." she told him slurring her words just a little.

Darcy got up and walked over to the phone and called Rupert. "Yes, Rupert please have Sara come up and help Miss Bennet, she is not feeling very well." he told him then said, "Please bring up some water with ice." he told him before hanging up the phone.

Once he was off the phone he turned back around, "Sara is on her way..." he began to say when he stopped suddenly. He looked over but Elizabeth was no longer on the bed. His heart began racing as he searched the balcony first worried that she might have gone out there to cool off, but then the sound of her voice from behind him caught his attention and he came back inside, "Will, what are you doing out there?" she asked him.

Darcy stood there staring at her as she came out of her dressing closet wearing nothing but a nightgown. She looked so beautiful standing there twirling her hair in her hand. "I was looking..." he said as his gaze traveled down to her legs. He suddenly lost his train of thought and said, "I see you got out of the dress yourself." He said very aware of how little she had on. He didn't want to stare, but he found it difficult to take his eye off of her.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, "It was so hot in that dress, but now I feel so much better." she told him as she stumbled over toward him.

Darcy reached out and caught her in his arms just before she fell, "That's good, but I think maybe we should get you into bed?" He told her.

Elizabeth giggled, "Will, there is something I have been really wanting to do." she slurred her words together as she tried to talk.

He smiled, "What ever it is we can do it tomorrow after you have a had a good night sleep." he told her as he walked over and tried to help her to the bed.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as Darcy held her up to giver her support, she looked into his eyes then stood up on her tip toes and pulled his head down and gently kissed him on the mouth. It was a sweet and tender kind of kiss filled with real emotion and it took Darcy completely by surprise. He didn't pull away from her, instead he held her close enjoying their kiss until she pulled back from him. "Will, you are my hero." she whispered softly. "Your my hero and you take care of me." she said as she gently laid her head against his chest.

His breath caught in his chest. In that moment he realized he wanted to be her hero, he wanted to love and take care of her always. "I will always take care of you Elizabeth." he whispered softly into the top of her head. It was someone knocking on the door that interrupted their moment. He gently helped her over to the bed. "I think that you better get into bed." he told her as he helped her climb into the bed.

Darcy walked over and opened the door. Both Sara and Jane came into the room. Jane rushed over to her side. "Oh Lizzy." she said as she hurried over to her sister. "Has she had any water?" she asked.

"No not yet. She kept complaining of being hot, she took off her clothes so I was trying to get her into bed." Darcy told her. Then realizing how bad that sounded he said, "What I meant to say was I was trying to get her into bed, alone...so she could rest." he clarified his meaning. His cheeks flushed a bright red as he stumbled over his words. "I was not trying to get her and I into bed, just her, not me." he kept trying to clarify his meaning.

Jane tried to keep from laughing, "Its alright your highness." she told him as she and Sara put Elizabeth into bed. "I knew what you meant." she said as she pulled the covers up over her sister.

Darcy stepped back out of the way as Jane walked over to the table and poured a large glass of water. "Ok Lizzy I need you to be a good girl and drink some water." she told her sister.

Elizabeth pushed the glass away, "I don't want water, I want some more of that yummy fruit punch." she giggled. "it has strawberries, I love strawberries."

Jane smiled, "Oh you like this water it cool and it will help you feel so much better." she told her.

Elizabeth looked at Jane, "Oh Jane." she cried, "I love you Jane." she told her sister as she sipped the water.

Jane brushed the hair away from Elizabeth's face, "I love you too Lizzy. Now remember just tiny sips no gulping or it will upset your stomach."

"Ok Jane." Elizabeth whispered as the doctor came into the room.

"Jane this is Dr. Ony, he has been my personal physician for as long as I can remember." he told her then turning to the doctor. "This is Elizabeth sister, Jane. She is a nurse and has been tending to Elizabeth thus far." Darcy stepped aside as Jane explained what happened and what had been done to help her sister.

"Well it sounds like you have things under control Miss Bennet." he told her as he began examining Elizabeth. He looked for signs of blood alcohol poisoning and dehydration first then he turned to Jane, "Well I don't see any sign of alcohol poisoning or dehydration so I think letting her sleep the effects off as long as you can stay with her Jane and do keep pushing the water in small, but frequent quantities."

Jane nodded her head, "I will Dr. Ony, thank you." she told him.

"Very good." he said as he stepped over toward the prince, "Of course I will stay the night and check on her first thing in the morning once she is more herself."

Darcy nodded his head, "Sara will show you to your room." he told him then asked, "She will be alright though won't she?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Yes your highness she will be fine." he assured him, "She is showing all the signs that I would expect to see from someone having a mild to moderate allergic reaction. In the morning she will have a terrible headache and probably need to rest, but other then that she will be herself again in no time."

Darcy nodded his head, "I feel terrible, I had no idea the punch I gave her had alcohol in it or that she was allergic." he told him.

"Don't worry these things happen, its just a good thing we were able to keep the situation under control and she will recover with nothing more then a foggy memory and bad headache." he told him before leaving with Sara.

Darcy stepped back over to the bed and looked down at Elizabeth, "I feel so bad." he mumbled out loud.

Jane sat back down next to Elizabeth, and held the glass up for her to take more sips of water. "That's a good girl Lizzy." she encouraged her sister to drink the water.

Elizabeth looked over at Will, "I think I'm getting sleepy. She said after she took several more sips of water. "I just want to go to sleep now." she said as she yawned.

Jane put the water down near the bed and turned to Will, "She will be alright now." she told him as Elizabeth slide down into the bed and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure she will be fine? She looks very flush." he asked his voice anxious with concern.

"She will be fine. As the doctor said she isn't showing any signs of alcohol poisoning and the effects will wear off with time. She needs rest and lots of water. I will wake her every couple of hours and give her more water to keep her hydrated." Jane assured him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I just feel so terrible. I just had no idea that punch had alcohol in it." he told her again. "I should have asked Caroline if there were alcohol in the punch."

Jane eyes narrowed, "Was Caroline there?" she asked him.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, she was the one who recommended the punch. I told her Elizabeth didn't want anything from the bar and she recommended the punch. Of course she had no way of knowing Elizabeth was allergic to alcohol or I am sure she would have warned me not to give it to her."

Jane tried to keep calm, "It's not your fault your highness, you didn't know." she told him. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Thank you for saying so." he told her. "Its very kind of you to be so understanding." he said softly as he watched Elizabeth resting.

"Prince Darcy, if you don't mind sitting with Elizabeth for just a few more minutes, I want to go and speak with Charles for a moment then I will come back and stay with her tonight." she asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "Of course go and speak with Charles I will stay here with her." he told Jane as she walked over to the door and left the room.

The sound of the door closing woke Elizabeth, she opened her eyes and looked up at Darcy. "Will?" she mumbled his name.

He knelt down beside her bed, and took her hand in his. "Yes Elizabeth, I am here." he told her as he gently brushed the hair away from her face.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "You don't like me, do you?" she asked in a pitiful voice.

Darcy gently caressed her hand and smiled, "Yes I do." he whispered softly. "I like you very much."

Elizabeth smiled, "I am so glad.." she mumbled softly, "because I love you."

His eyes opened wider, he wasn't sure what she had said, "Elizabeth?" he whispered her name as she closed her eyes again. "What did you just say?" he asked her hoping she would repeat herself. "Elizabeth...?"

When she didn't respond he knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled and brushed and gently leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He felt bad as he stared down at her; this was not how he had hoped their first evening out together would go. So far it seemed her visit to Pemberley had not gone well. He thought about what she had said, he wondered if he had heard her right or if it was his own wishful thinking that imagined she said she loved him. He took in a deep breath and whispered softly, "I love you too, my darling Elizabeth." The sound of the door opening caught his attention. "I think she is asleep." he told Jane as she came back into the room.

She smiled, "Its probably for the best." she told him. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

Darcy shook his head, "If you should need anything at all please have one of the servants get me. I don't know how much sleep I will get tonight anyway." he told her as he walked over toward the door.

Jane smiled, "Good night your highness." she said softly so as not to disturb Elizabeth.

"Good night." he replied back.

Darcy went downstairs to find Richard waiting for him in his study. "Jane is with her and she is sleeping now." he explained as he came into the room. "Has Charles already left?" he asked looking around the room.

Richard shook his head, "Yes, after Jane spoke with him he said to tell you that he had a pressing matter to take care of with his sister and that he would speak with tomorrow."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "And Georgie, did you speak with her about Elizabeth?"

Richard shook his head, "Yes, I let her know what happened." he told him, "She was worried, but I assured her Elizabeth would be fine."

Darcy sat down in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, "Jane was very kind and understanding considering what I have done to her sister." he told him, "Charles is lucky to have her."

Richard walked over and poured himself a drink. "Darcy its not your fault." he told him again, "It was an accident, no one blames you."

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "I only hope Elizabeth feels that way in the morning." he told him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prince Darcy** stood near his desk staring out the window. All he could think about was Elizabeth and what she had said to him the night before. She told him she loved him, he was sure of that, but did she mean it? He took in a deep breath then let out a small sigh, even if she did mean it, would she remember saying it to him? He considered her condition, she was clearly not herself. Saying she loved him may have only been the alcohol in her system and not her true feelings. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. He had gotten little sleep the night before. He was to distracted to sleep. He couldn't help but worry about her health and the possibilities of what she had said to him. If only he could be sure of her feelings for him. He walked back over to his desk, if she did mean what she said, how should he respond to her feelings for him. He realized his true feelings for her as he watched her sleeping. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, caring for her and protecting her. It was the sound of someone knocking at his door that interrupted his thoughts, "Yes come in." he called out.

Jane opened the door and came inside, "I thought you would like to know that Elizabeth is doing much better." she told him as she came into the room.

Darcy looked up at her, "Did she rest well?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"She did. She woke up for a little bit and the doctor looked in on her." Jane assured him, "She will probably have a headache and some discomfort through out the day, but otherwise she will be fine."

Darcy felt relieved, "Thank you for coming down to tell me. I have been concerned for her and am relieved to know she is doing better." he told her, then said, "You must be exhausted yourself. I hope you will be able to get some rest now that Elizabeth has improved."

Jane smiled, "Oh I am use to pulling long shifts at the hospital." she told him. "I will be fine."

Darcy nodded, "I know Elizabeth would want you to take care of yourself too." he told her, "So please make use of Sara or any of the staff to help you so that you can rest."

"I will." she said, "And you, will you be getting some sleep now that Elizabeth has improved?" she asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "I did sleep some last night." he assured her. "But thank you for your concern."

"Perhaps a little more rest would be good." she commented as she glanced down at her watch, "It is early yet. You could go and rest for awhile longer." she suggested.

Darcy thought about what she said, but he knew his mind was to distracted to sleep. He let out a small sigh, "Miss Bennet." he began to say when she stopped him.

"Please call me Jane." she encouraged him, "After all once Charles and I are married we shall probably see each other very often, Mrs Bingley will get old pretty quickly."

Darcy smiled, "Yes of course." he said then continued, "I was just wondering." he thought about what he wanted to say, "I realize Elizabeth was not herself last night..." he hesitated trying to decide how he wanted to asked his question.

Jane smiled, "It is alright, you can ask me anything." she assured him, "I will do my best to answer you."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I guess what I wanted to know is last night Elizabeth said somethings to me.." he told her, "What I was wondering is how should I respond to some of the things she said." he told her trying to be as vague as possible. "or should I even attempt to respond to the things she said."

Jane thought about it for a moment, "Well the truth is she probably won't even remember what she said or did." she explained, "If she said something that is troubling you though, you could ask her about it, but understand the condition she was in."

Darcy shook his head, "Oh no, it isn't anything upsetting." he told her. "Just more my curiosity than anything else."

Jane smiled, "You must remember that while she was under the influence it is possible that she said things she normally would not say to you." she told him. "Alcohol can lower anyone's inhibitions, and make us more willing to say or even do things that we wouldn't do if we were in control. Elizabeth isn't any different than anyone else in that situation."

Darcy smiled, "OF course."

Jane glanced down at her watch again then back up to the prince, "If you have some time, I would very much like to share some things with you about Lizzy." she told him, "Some things that I know she wanted you to know about her past."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "Of course." he told her as they both walked over to the sofa and sat down. "What is it?" he asked her.

Jane took in a deep breath and then began to tell him about the events that unfolded while Elizabeth was in school and how her allergy was used to take advantage of her. "Lizzy trusted this person and in the end he ended up abusing that trust. She was terribly hurt by it all." she told him. "In some ways it has caused her to be a little guarded."

Darcy shook his head, "I promise you Jane, I did not know about Elizabeth's condition." he told her. "If I had, I never would have given her...

"I know, I did not mean to imply that you had abused the situation for any reasons." she said interrupting him mid sentence. "I am only sharing this with you now because I know Elizabeth wrote you an email some time ago telling you about this herself."

Darcy shifted in his chair, "I did not receive that email." he told her.

Jane smiled, "I didn't think so." she told him. "When you speak with Elizabeth later, she may have some questions for you about what happened last night and knowing what has occurred in the past may help you to understand some of her concerns."

"Yes, I think it will." he told her.

Jane got up and took in a deep breath, "I am glad we got to have this talk." she told him as she walked back over toward the door.

"As am I." Darcy said before she left.

**Wickham** woke to the sound of his cell phone going off. He struggled to sit up and reached for his phone. Before answering he glanced down at the number and realized it was Lord Blackwell. "Wickham I want you to use your connections with the younger sister to get some dirt on Elizabeth Bennet." Lord Blackwell told him as soon as he answered his phone.

"I have already told you there is no scandal in Elizabeth Bennet's life." he reminded him, "She does not seem to have any vices or skeletons in her closet. In all truth the woman is exactly what she says she is."

Lord Blackwell grew impatient, "I don't care! If you can't find anything, make something up." he told him, "Do what you have to do, but I want Elizabeth sent packing before the end of the week! I don't care what it takes you will discredit this woman in the eyes of the prince and then you will destroy the family publicly!"

"Now you sound like Lady Catherine." George commented, "Is she in charge now?" he taunted him.

Lord Blackwell shook with anger, "Lady Catherine and I have the same goals in mind." he told him, "Let me also remind you if you do not help put an end to this relationship you will not see a single penny from me. We all have a stake in this matter, it benefits us all for the Bennets to be disgraced, and the prince to be humbled."

George laughed, "Don't get all worked up Lord Blackwell." he told him, "I can handle the assignment. Just because Elizabeth Bennet has led a scandal free life does not mean she can't be touched by scandal and impropriety."

Blackwell took in a deep breath, "What is that suppose to mean?" he demanded to know.

Wickham let out a small sigh, "Lets just say there are those in her family who are not so innocent as the lady herself." he told him. "I have no doubt that I can come up with a plan that will cause the prince to distance himself from the entire family very quickly. Leave it to me and Prince Darcy will send Miss Bennet back to Meryton in no time."

Lord Blackwell seemed satisfied with the answer, "Good!" he responded, "Get to it then, and report back to me as soon as you have accomplished what I have asked."

Wickham hung up the phone and picked up the camera he had sitting next to him. "You are about to make me a very wealthy man." he said out loud as he looked through the lens. He smiled as he sat the camera down and sent Lydia a text, "I miss you terribly." he wrote and then waited for a response.

"I miss you too." Lydia wrote back moments later.

"Come to my hotel room as soon as you can." he wrote. "I will be waiting for you." He laid back down in bed and smiled. Finally he would have the satisfaction of bringing a little pain and suffering to Prince Darcy, and he would make some much need money in the process, life was good.

**Collins** sat at his desk still unable to bring himself to fulfill Lady Catherine's wishes where Anne was concerned. He knew Lady Catherine would be summoning him back to her office before the end of the day to see where they stood with her plan to force Anne to remain at Rosings. He knew what was expected of him, but some where deep down inside he could not bring himself to do it. If there were one person in the world that William Collins truly cared for, it was Anne de Bourgh. How could he even consider doing what her mother asked of him? He took in a deep breath and decided some fresh air might be what he needed to clear his head. As he walked out the side door and down the path he saw Anne standing near the gardens just in front of him. He was about to turn and go the other way when he heard her calling out to him.

"Mr. Collins." she waved her hand to get his attention.

He took in a deep breath and headed in her direction, "Miss de Bourgh, how are you this morning?" he asked as he came up to her. She smiled as she always did, but this time he saw even more sadness than was usually there.

"I wanted to speak with you." she told him as she turned and began walking away from the house.

"Of course." he said as he walked along side her. "What can I do for you?" That was one of the things he liked about Anne, she always spoke plainly with him. There was no need to guess what she was thinking or meant, she didn't play games like other women her age did.

Anne took in a deep breath, "I am sure by now you have heard from my mother that I have petitioned the court to release my trust fund to me so that I may leave Rosings and go and live with my uncle in France for a time."

Collins took in a deep breath, "Yes she did speak with me about that." was all he said.

She looked back at him, "You should also know that I have no desire to marry my cousin." she informed him. "Prince Darcy and I have always been like siblings, marrying him would be out of the question."

Collins always wondered if Anne had any true feelings for the prince or if it were wishful thinking on Lady Catherine's part. "I see." was all he said.

Anne stopped and turned to him, "Mr. Collins I wanted you to know that I have always appreciated how kind you have been to me. Some of my mothers staff have treated me..." she began to say then paused, "Well lets just say I never felt like they saw me as an adult, but you have been different. You have been kind and always treated me respectfully. Thank you for that."

Collins could see that she meant what she was saying, "Miss de Bourgh..." he began to say.

She stopped him, "Please call me Anne." she told him. "And if you don't mind, may I call you William?"

He nodded his head, "Of course." he told her.

Anne began walking again, "I also wanted to say that I am very sorry if my recent actions have in any way made your job more difficult." she told him. "I know my mother can be difficult at times especially when she is not getting her way."

Collins felt terrible about what he was contemplating doing to her. He hesitated for a moment unsure of what to say. "I realize family relationships can be difficult at times." he finally said.

Anne smiled, "Yes I suppose they can." she agreed. She walked over toward the roses and leaned over to smell them, "You know I think this is the longest we have ever spoken to each other William." she commented, "I mean with out my mother being in the room."

Collins smiled, "I think you are right." he agreed.

Anne took in a deep breath, "There are many things about Rosings I shall miss, the gardens, the sunsets, and " she smiled at him, "my friends."

He cleared his throat, "Miss de Bourgh..." he began to say when she stopped him.

She turned toward him and smiled, "Please do call me Anne." she asked him again.

Collins let out a small sigh, "I am sorry, I am afraid I am so use to calling you Miss de Bourgh." he told her honestly, "I promise to try harder."

Anne looked into his eyes, "I realize my mother likes to keep a certain distance between herself and those around her..." she told him then paused for a moment, "But I am not my mother, and I would very much like for us to continue to be friends."

Collins could hold back the truth from her no longer, "Anne your mother is planing to keep you here at Rosings." he told her. "She has ordered me to petition the courts and ask that you be declared a danger to yourself so that you must remain under her care and guardianship."

Anne bit her bottom lip, "I see." was all she said as she turned from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Collins felt terrible, "I promise you, I have done nothing to fulfill her request." he assured her.

Anne turned back toward him, "Why haven't you done as she has asked you to?" she asked him, "You know she will fire you and probably worse if you don't do as she asks."

Collins took in a deep breath, "Anne I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of." he began to tell her, "Things that I have excused as a means to and end. I told myself I had to do whatever it takes so that I could succeed in life. I have lied more times than I can remember, but with you things were different." he told her, "I was different, you were the one person I always felt I could be myself with." he said as he walked away from her, "I suppose you have been the one person in my life that I would consider a friend and I just couldn't bring myself to do this to you."

Anne walked over to him and reached out her hand toward him, she gently brushed his arm and smiled, "Thank you William." she whispered softly as tears filled her eyes.

He turned back toward her and shook his head, "Please do not cry." he whispered softly. "I hate to see you cry."

Anne reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am sorry for being so emotional." she told him as she tried to hold back the tears, "I suppose I should have known mother would do something like this." she said as she sniffled in, "Thank you for warning me, at least now I know what to expect."

Collins took her hand in his, "Anne she hasn't won yet." he told her.

Anne laughed sadly, "Yes she has." she told him. "Even if you do not do as she has asked she will only have one of her other lawyers do it. I have no one to stand up for me or speak on my behalf."

Collins shook his head, "I will inform your mother that things are taking a little longer than expected while you pack your things and go stay with Prince Darcy at Pemberley. Once you are there, his lawyers will protect you from Lady Catherine's and I will speak on your behalf. I will tell the judge exactly what your mother asked me to do so there will be no way anyone can doubt that she fabricated the whole thing to keep control over you."

Anne sniffled in again, "You would do that for me?" she asked stunned by his sacrifice for her. "You do realize that mother will claim client, attorney privilege and have you disbarred for telling the truth."

Collins took in a deep breath and smiled, "I don't care." he told her honestly. "You are more important to me than anything she can do to me." he told her, "For once in my life I want to do the right thing. I want to do this for you." he assured her. "Now go back up to the house as if nothing has happened and then quickly pack a few things and go to Pemberley. I will inform your cousin, Mr. Fitzwilliam of your coming and what your mother is up to. Prince Darcy will know what to do."

Anne nodded her head, "Thank you William." she said before leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek, "Perhaps once I am settled in France you will come and see me." she told him. "I would like that very much."

Collins smiled, "I would like that as well." he told her. He watched as she turned and headed back up to the house. He knew that he had sealed his fate with Lady Catherine. She would fire him as soon as she knew what he had done, then she would see to it that he never practiced law again. He took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, in a very odd way he found that he was not nearly as upset at the prospect of loosing his job as he should be. He smiled and looked around him, the gardens were actually very lovely he mumbled to himself as he stopped to smell one of the rose bushes.

**Richard** came into Darcy's study and looked at his cousin, "You look terrible." he committed. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

Darcy nodded his head, "Some." was all he said.

"How is Elizabeth, have you spoken to Jane yet this morning?" Richard asked.

"Yes she came to speak with me earlier." he told him. "She said Elizabeth was doing fine and that she had slept for most of the night."

Richard smiled, "Well that is good to hear." he told him.

He sat at his desk flipping through his computer files, "Yes it is good." he told him with out really paying attention.

Richard shook his head, "Darcy are you alright?" he asked his cousin. "You are behaving rather odd?"

He looked up at Richard for the first time, "Oh yes I am fine." he told him then said, "There is something that has been bothering me all morning though." he told him.

"What is that?" Richard asked him.

"How did you know Elizabeth was allergic to alcohol?" he asked him.

"When I did a background check on her, one of the things that are looked at is known health issues. I like to have full detailed reports on the people I am protecting including any known health issues." he explained, "I came across her allergy then. Why do you ask?"

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "I am sure you saw the morning news headlines?" he commented.

"The picture of you and Elizabeth was all over the internet, so yes I saw it." he told him. "But Darcy it is not that bad, if anything it just furthers your cause. After seeing the two of you together I doubt anyone would question how you feel about each other."

Darcy shook his head, "The picture does not bother me." he admitted to him, "But I am concerned it will bother Elizabeth."

"Why?" Richard asked him.

"It has to do with something Jane said to me this morning." he told him, "She reminded me about an email Elizabeth sent to me after I first left Meryton." he began to explain, "It was an email that I never received."

"What was in the email?" Richard asked.

"Jane said in the email Elizabeth explained about her allergy to alcohol and how when she was in school a young man she trusted attempted to use that knowledge to take advantage of her. Apparently Elizabeth was at a party and he spiked her drink and then attempted to seduce her while she was intoxicated."

"That little scum." Richard said in disgust.

"Yes that was my feeling as well." he told him then said, "Jane said she and Charlotte were there and were able to get Elizabeth home before anything happened. However she wanted me to know because of Elizabeth's past experience. Jane was unsure of how Elizabeth would react to seeing the photo of the two of us together. She wanted me to be prepared if this situation brought up any painful memories from her past."

Richard took in a deep breath, "I think I understand now." he told him, "You are concerned that Elizabeth will suspect you of doing something similar because she wrote you that email and you should have known that she was allergic to alcohol."

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes." he said simply then shaking his head asked, "So the question is what happened to Elizabeth's email? How is it possible that only her email went missing?"

Richard thought about it, "It does seem odd that only the email from her would disappear before you could read it." he commented, "The email was sent while you were staying at Netherfield with Charles, wasn't it?"

Darcy shook his head, "I believe so yes." he told him then asked, "The night I was sick.." he began to say.

"You mean the night you got drunk?" Richard laughed.

"Yes, that night." Darcy responded, "I seem to remember leaving my laptop unattended and signed in to my accounts." he explained, "Is it possible someone on staff deleted the email from Elizabeth by mistake?"

Richard took in a deep breath, "It is possible that someone deleted that email, but I don't think it was anyone on staff, nor do I believe it was a mistake." he told him.

Darcy eyes narrowed in confusion, "I don't think I understand your meaning." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "Caroline was staying there that night as well wasn't she?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes she was." he told him. "You don't think she would have deleted the email, do you?" he asked him.

Richard shook his head, "I don't know." he told him then said, "Do me a favor Darcy, let me speak to Charles about this." he told him.

Darcy nodded his head, "Alright, but I want to know everything that you find out." he told him.

"I will keep you informed." he promised him.

_It was much _later in the day when Elizabeth woke up to the pain of a splitting headache and bouts of nausea. She tried to sit up, but the pounding in her head only got worse, "What was in that punch last night?" she asked out loud as Jane came back into the room from the bathroom.

"From what Mrs. Worthington said it was mostly fruit juices with just enough strawberry liqueur to make it fun." Jane told her.

Elizabeth laid back against the pillow, "Fun for who?" she moaned softly as she raised her hand to her head.

Jane walked over and poured her a fresh glass of water, "You need to take in some more water." she said as she handed her the glass. "Besides the headache how are you feeling?"

Elizabeth took the glass and drank it then she gave it back to Jane, "I am alright for the most part." she told her. "My head does hurt, and my stomach has felt better, but I am fine."

Jane walked over to the bathroom then came back out with two tablets of pain reliever, "here this will help." she told her as she gave the medicine to her.

Elizabeth took the pills and swallowed them with some water, "Oh Jane I don't remember what happened last night." she told her, "I have been trying to piece together what happened, but its all so fuzzy."

"What do you remember?" she asked her as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Not much." Elizabeth told her, "Will and I were dancing, things were going really wonderfully then he got us both a glass of punch to drink and things went down hill after that." she told her. She held her hand up to her head, "Please tell me I didn't embarrass Will last night."

Jane shook her head, "You did not embarrass anyone. Prince Darcy was very discreet about the entire situation. He realized something was wrong right away. Richard and Jeffrey helped him get you to the limo and back here before things got too bad." she told her.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh. "Well at least that is good." she said feeling some what relieved.

Jane got up and walked over to the desk and picked up her tablet, "There is something that happened last night." she began to tell her. "Something I thought you should see so there are no misunderstanding when you do eventually see it."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "What is it?" she asked.

Jane looked down at the tablet, "It's not bad.." she began to say, "At least I don't think it',s bad, but I do think considering what has happened in the past you will want an explanation from the prince." she told her, "In saying that, I don't want you to jump to the wrong conclusion once you see what I am about to show you. Prince Darcy felt terrible over everything that happened and I do not believe his giving you the punch was done on purpose. In fact I think it was Caroline who put him up to it."

Elizabeth curiosity was getting the better of her, "Oh Jane what did I do?" she asked as she held out her hand for the tablet.

Jane gave it to her, "Now remember Lizzy he did not know you were allergic to alcohol when he gave you the punch." she told her as Elizabeth looked over the photo on the front page of the news.

"Oh no..." she whispered softly then asked, "Do you know if Will has seen this?" she asked her sister.

"I think he has, yes." she told her.

She looked at the picture again of her in Prince Darcy's arms and the two of them in a very passionate kiss. "Oh Jane I don't remember this at all." she told her as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her throbbing head.

Jane shook her head, "I know." she assured her sister, "Lizzy just because it looks a certain way doesn't mean that Prince Darcy did anything wrong." she told her. "In fact when I came into your room last night he was very clear about his intention was to get you into bed so you could sleep not for any other reason..." she told her.

Elizabeth eyes shot up toward Jane, "Will brought me into my room?" she asked her as she looked at the way she was dressed. "But you helped me change my clothes, right?"

Jane bit at her bottom lip, "Not exactly." she told her.

Elizabeth struggled to sit up in bed, "What does "not exactly," mean?" she asked her , "either you did or.."

Jane hesitated for a moment then said, "When I came into your room you were already in your pajamas." she told her. "I don't know exactly how you got into them, but I am sure that Prince Darcy can explain."

Elizabeth face went bright red, "Oh Jane I wish I could remember what happened last night." she told her as she lay back down. "What if I said something, or did something that I will regret?"

"Lizzy," Jane began to say, "I trust Prince Darcy. If you could only have seen how worried and upset he was for you." she told her. "I can't fill in the blanks of what happened, but I know if you ask him he will be honest with you."

Elizabeth looked at the tablet again, "I don't know what to say." she told her, "I feel so confused and my head hurts terribly."

"I am sorry Lizzy that I wasn't there sooner to keep this from happening." Jane told her.

"Jane, it's not your fault." she told her.

"Prince Darcy did tell me that he was unaware that the punch had alcohol in it." she told her. "And Lizzy I don't think he ever got your email explaining what happened when you were in school because he had no idea about your condition."

"How can that be?" she asked feeling frustrated. "I wrote it weeks ago, and I even told him about the email."

"He did say he did not receive the email." Jane told her, "Beyond that I don't know anything more. You will have to ask him. I only know he was very worried about you and he feels terrible for what happened. Give him a chance to explain what happened."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You said before you thought Caroline put him up to giving me the punch" she commented, "What did you mean by that?"

"Last night when Prince Darcy was explaining how you came to be in this condition he said that Caroline recommended he give you the punch, he said she had it before and assured him you would like it." Jane told her, " But Lizzy when we had dinner with Charles in Meryton you told Caroline about your allergy and how susceptible you are to alcohol."

"I remember that." Elizabeth told her.

"What if Caroline purposely told him to give you the punch hoping you would get sick or create a scene at the party." Jane told her. "I hate to think that my future sister-in-law would be so cruel, but its seems too coincidental to me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do think she has feelings for Will herself, she may have acted out in jealousy I suppose." she told her then asked, "Did you say anything to Charles?"

Jane shook her head, "Yes I told him what Prince Darcy said to me, and he said he would take care of it."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Than I guess we shall just have to wait and see what Charles has to say." she told her. "As for Will, I will wait until after we have a chance to talk before I make any judgments about last night."

**Charles **sat in his study waiting for Caroline to come down. He sent the maid in to wake her first thing in the morning. After speaking to both Jane and Richard he knew he had to confront his sister for what she had done. It wasn't long before Caroline stumbled into his office. She was angry at being summoned by him, "Charles what is this all about?" she demanded as she opened the door to his office.

"Caroline come in and sit down." he told her.

"Charles, I am tired can we talk later? I was out rather late last night." she said as she was about to turn and leave.

Charles stood up from his desk, "No we can not!" he told her. "Now come in, close the door, and sit down." he ordered.

She stopped abruptly and turned back towards him, "Excuse me?" she said then asked, "Why are you so upset? What is this all about?"

He walked over and pulled her inside the room before shutting the door. "I said sit down." he snapped at her, as he walked back over and sat behind his desk.

Caroline was stunned by is behavior, "Charles really what is this all about?" she demanded to know. "It's not like you to be so abrasive."

He shook his head in frustration, "What were you thinking telling Prince Darcy to give Elizabeth alcohol?" he demanded to know.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea what your talking about." she said pretending not to remember talking to the prince. "I did not tell Prince Darcy to give her alcohol."

Charles glared at his sister, "Are you calling him a liar?" he demanded, his voice filled with anger.

Caroline let out a nervous laugh, "Oh you mean the punch." she said pretending to misunderstand him. "I had no idea it had alcohol in it." she lied. "Really Charles I never..."

"Stop lying!" he shouted at her, his anger getting the better of him. "Do you even begin to understand the seriousness of what you have done?" he demanded to know.

Caroline could see there was no use deny what she had done, so she tried another tactic. "It was a harmless little prank." she defended her actions. "I can't imagine anyone making such a big deal out of it."

"Was reading Prince Darcy's private emails and deleting them a harmless prank as well?" he accused her. The look of shock on her face gave her away completely. "Caroline how could you do such a thing?"

"I just happened upon the email and I accidentally deleted it." she lied again. "Really Charles it wasn't as if it were state secrets. It was stupid little email from no one."

Charles got up and walked over to the window, he took in a deep breath and tried to keep himself under control, "Caroline you could go to jail for that so called harmless little prank." he told her.

"Jail?!" she repeated what he said, "Charles what ever are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "Caroline you knowingly contributed to giving Elizabeth alcohol even though you knew her condition. In the eyes of the law you assaulted her and attempted to harm her. That is a criminal offense." he told her. "Not to mention, you read private emails that were meant for the prince and then deleted them. I am pretty sure that is a treasonable offense."

Caroline looked horrified, "I did no such thing." she protested. "It was all harmless." she said defending her actions.

Charles walked back over to his desk, "Caroline this is serious. Richard was on the phone with me first thing this morning." he told her trying purposely to frighten her. "They know it was you who tampered with the email. You were the one who told Prince Darcy to give Elizabeth the punch knowing it would make her ill. I don't know if even my friendship with Prince Darcy will help you now!"

Caroline swallowed hard. She could see her situation was serious. "Charles I...I.." she stammered as tears formed in her eyes. "I was jealous." she admitted finally. "I always hoped that Prince Darcy would be interested in me and when he began showing interest in Elizabeth I acted out." she looked down at her hands, "I thought if Elizabeth behaved badly at the party he would see she wasn't right for him and then maybe he would turn to me."

Charles felt sorry for her, "Caroline," he began to say, "Prince Darcy has never showed any interest in you." he told her bluntly. "Even before Elizabeth came along he was only interested in friendship with you." he told her, "You have allowed your vanity to make you think there was more to it than that."

Caroline shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Oh Charles, what am I going to do?" she asked him. "I can't go to jail." she struggled even getting the words out. "Please you have to help me. When I did those things I never meant for any real harm."

Charles took in a deep breath, "Caroline you are very lucky this time. Elizabeth is fine, she has suffered no long lasting problems from your little stunt." he began to tell her, "So if.." he emphasized, "If you humble yourself to Elizabeth and apologize sincerely she might just be willing to forgive you and not press any charges." he told her.

Caroline nodded her head. "I will go to Pemberley right now." she said as she wiped her eyes and got up.

Charles shook his head, "No you will not go to Pemberley. You will write a letter to Elizabeth telling her what you have done with the email as well as advising Prince Darcy to give her the spiked fruit punch." he told her. "Then you will call Mrs. Worthington and retract all comments you made to her and other guests at the party about Elizabeth being intoxicated. You will say that you wrongly jumped to conclusion and learned only this morning that Elizabeth was actually taken seriously ill due to an allergic reaction. You will apologize deeply for casting any doubt about her character."

Caroline nodded her head, "I will call Mrs. Worthington right away." she told him. "Charles what will I say in the letter to Elizabeth." she cried.

Charles took in a deep breath, "I suggest you try being honest and sincere for once." he warned her then said, "And Caroline I would not expect any invitations anytime soon from the royal family. Your days of dinning at Pemberley are over."

She shook her head, "I understand." she said as she got up and walked over to the door.

Charles stopped her, "Caroline I really do hope you take this serious. I will speak with Richard and Prince Darcy and beg them to forgive you this time." he told her then warned, "But Caroline if anything like this ever happens again I will support them giving you the strongest punishment possible." he told her then said, "I will expect the letter to Elizabeth within the hour."

She shook her head, "Of course." was all she said before heading up to her room.

**Will** knocked at Elizabeth's door, but when no one answered he opened it and saw her sleeping. He walked over quietly and sat down in the chair near the bed. He watched as she lay sleeping, her soft brown hair cascading across the pillow. She looked so peaceful and he found himself drawn to her. He reached over and gently brushed a stray hair from her cheek.

His touch startled her as she slowly opened her eyes,"Will, is that you?" she said softly as she came fully awake.

Darcy reached down and took her hand in his, "I am sorry. I did not mean to disturb you." he told her. "I just wanted to check in on you and see how you were feeling."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Well my head is pounding terribly, but I am told I shall live." she laughed a little and pulled herself up to a sitting position.

Darcy felt terrible, "Elizabeth you have to know I would never have given you that punch to drink if I had known you were allergic to alcohol." he told her. "I feel so terrible about what happened. I hope you can forgive me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Will I am not angry with you about what happened, but how is it that you don't remember my writing you and telling you about my issues with alcohol?" she asked him.

Darcy walked over toward the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, "The truth is I didn't get your email." he told her. "I know you said that you sent one, but I never received it."

"Why didn't you say something to me sooner?" she asked him.

Darcy leaned over and gently caressed her cheek, "I wish I would have." he told her, "I hope you won't be angry, but Jane told me what happened to you when you were in school. That was what the email was about. That is why you reacted the way you did when Wickham first approached you back in Meryton, isn't it."

Elizabeth nodded her had, "Yes." was all she said as she reached over and picked up her tablet. "Have you seen this?" she asked him holding it out to him.

Darcy let go of her hand and took the tablet from her. He looked at the picture on the cover of the news site. "I am sorry Elizabeth, I wasn't aware the press was taking pictures." he told her. "I knew they were there, but I was not aware that they were photographing us. I should have been, but my concern was for you in that moment." He looked into her eyes and realized what she must be thinking, "Elizabeth I promise you, I was not trying to take advantage of your condition. I had no idea there was alcohol in that drink." he assured her again.

Elizabeth took the tablet from him then closed out the page. She took in a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "Can you tell me what did happen last night?" she asked him. "Please don't leave anything out. I realize my behavior might have been out of character for me, but I would still like to know what happened."

Darcy shook his head, "After you drank the third glass of punch I realized pretty quickly something wasn't right so Richard, Jeffrey, and I helped you out to the car..."

"That is where the pictures were taken?" she guessed.

"Yes." he told her, "While we were waiting for the car to be brought around you...um..." he fumbled around not really sure what to say. He didn't want to embarrass her, but he also wanted to be truthful with her.

Elizabeth face flushed a bright red, "I kissed you, didn't I." she guessed.

"Yes you did." he told her then quickly added, "I didn't mind though." he told her.

She bit at her bottom lip, "Jane told me that when she came into my room she found me in my pajamas and that you were attempting to help me into bed." she lowered her eyes and asked, "What happened before Jane arrived?"

Darcy lifted her chin up slowly and looked into her eyes, "You changed your own clothes in the other room while I was on the phone." he told her. "It was completely innocent."

Elizabeth looked relieved, "I did." she asked then said, "So that kiss was all that happened between us?"

Darcy smiled as he gently reached over and brush the hair from her cheek. "I give you my word nothing else but a wonderful, sweet, gentle kiss happened between us last night." he assured her.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "It's a shame than that I can't remember it." she whispered softly. "Perhaps you could remind me now what it was like."

Darcy leaned over closer to her, "I would very much like that." he whispered softly as he captured her mouth with his.

Elizabeth reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, as their kiss deepened she ran her fingers through his hair and gently caressed the back of his neck. She forgot about the throbbing headache she had only a few moments ago. Being held in his arms felt so right. She knew he was telling her the truth, she knew it deep down inside that he would never do anything to hurt her.

Darcy realized again how deeply he felt for this woman. He held her close in his arms as their kiss came to an end he looked into her eyes and whispered softly, "Elizabeth about last night..." he began to say.

She looked back into his eyes, "Yes Will." she whispered softly as her heart raced.

"Last night as you were drifting off to sleep you asked me if I like you." he told her as he took her hand into his.

Her breath caught in her chest, "I did?" she asked suddenly feeling rather nervous about where their conversation was headed.

He nodded his head, "Yes you did." he told her as he eyes remained fixed on hers.

She looked down at her hand in his and asked, "What did you say?"

He reached out and gently lifted her chin so he could look back into her beautiful eyes, "I said, I like you very much." he began to say, "But what I should have said was that I..." before he could finish the door opened and Jane came inside carrying a tray.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." she said as she saw Darcy dropped Elizabeth's hand and stepped away from the bed.

Darcy shook his head, "It is quite alright." he told Jane as she walked over and placed the tray on the bed in front of Elizabeth.

"Lizzy you need to try and eat some food." Jane told her. "Then you need to get some more rest."

Elizabeth looked over at Will, "Will I see you later tonight?" she asked.

Darcy smiled, "I will stop in later this evening." he assured her. "For now eat and then get some rest so that tomorrow you can join me on a special outing."

Elizabeth smiled, "Where will we be going?" she asked.

"It is a surprise." he told her. "One that I hope you will very much enjoy." he said as he walked over to the door. "For now I hope you can get some rest."

Once Darcy left the room Elizabeth turned her attention to the tray in front of her. "What is this?" she asked as she picked up the envelope from the tray.

Jane took in a deep breath, "I believe it is an apology from Charles's sister, Caroline." she told her. "He had it sent over special messenger and it arrived just as your lunch was ready so I told Rupert I would bring it up with me."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "I guess I can safely assume Caroline was to blame for what happened."

"Yes, I think that is a safe assumption." Jane told her.

"I guess this also means that Charles did in fact speak with her about what happened, otherwise I doubt she would be writing me to apologize." she commented.

Jane shook her head, "Yes he did speak with her." she told her, "Lizzy I hope you won't be upset with Charles because of what Caroline did." she said as she sat down near the bed. "He cares for you very much and I know he feels terrible about what happened."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane I am not upset with Charles for what happened." she assured her then said, "What Caroline did was not his fault." she put the letter aside to read later and looked down at the tray, "So what have you brought me to eat?" she asked.

Jane lifted the lid on the tray, "Some stemmed vegetables, chicken and rice." she told her, "All good for you and should help you get your energy back."

Elizabeth smiled, "Smells good. I actually am beginning to get my appetite back."

"Is the headache better?" her sister asked.

She nodded her head, "yes." she told her.

Jane smiled, "It looked as if you and Darcy were having a very intimate conversation when I came in." she commented. "So any news you want to share with me?"

Elizabeth took a bite of her chicken, "No news to share, but I am hopeful about how things are progressing between us." she admitted then said, "Who knows what tomorrow will bring."


	24. Chapter 24

**Elizabeth** opened the letter from Caroline and began reading it,

_Elizabeth, _

_I am writing to tell you how truly sorry I am about the events that transpired the night before last. I won't pretend to insult your intelligence and say that it was all a mistake or misunderstanding. We both know that would be a lie. I have no excuse for my behavior except to say that I allowed jealousy to guide my behavior. For some time I have indulged the fantasy that Prince Darcy would one day turn his attention to me. That he and I would be together and I would one day live at Pemberley as Queen. _

_When Prince Darcy did not show interest in me, I became frustrated and resorted to behavior that should have been beneath me. I very much regret my actions. I have embarrassed my family and lost the trust of my brother because of what I have done. I know you have every right to hate me and desire to see me suffer, but I am asking that you extend mercy to me even though you might not think I deserve it. I know it is not possible that we be friends, but I do hope for Charles's sake that we will one day be able to look past this unfortunate time to a more positive future. _

_Regretfully, _

_Caroline Bingley_

Once she finished reading the letter Elizabeth looked out the window towards the gardens. Pemberley was truly a lovely place. A part of her understood how Caroline must have wanted to be with Will and have all the things that would go along with marrying the future king. For someone like Caroline having Prince Darcy reject her for someone else, especially someone she thought to be beneath her, must have been a blow to her vanity. Of course she could have Caroline prosecuted for what she had done, but in the end she saw no good coming from it. Besides she wasn't angry with Caroline, in some ways she actually felt sorry for her. Caroline Bingley was the kind of woman that found all her worth in the opinions of others. She might not admit it, but the truth was, even her desire to be with Will was likely rooted in her desire for status and recognition. She doubted Caroline truly loved Will.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and thought about her own feelings for Prince Darcy. She looked out over the gardens again and thought how wonderful it would be to live in such a place. It was probably the only place that could ever tempt her away from her beloved home by the sea. Of course marrying someone just because of who they were or where they lived was no reason to marry. She thought about Will, he could be proud at times and even controlling, but deep down his heart was good. He cared about others and there was a tenderness about him that she loved. She thought about how thoughtful he could be, and she loved how intelligent he was. She looked out the window again and smiled, "I don't need Pemberley in order to be with Will." she mumbled out loud. "I love him and would marry him no matter what." She took in a deep breath and was just about to finish getting ready for her date when a knock came at her door, "Yes." she called out.

The door opened and Jane came in, "So how are you feeling this morning?" she asked her sister.

"Much better." Elizabeth responded. "My headache is gone and I have a ravenous appetite this morning."

Jane smiled, "Good." She walked over and sat down on the window seat next to Elizabeth, "So Charles and I have decided to go to Meryton today. He wants to speak with father and ask for my hand formally. We will be gone for a few days. I hope you don't mind."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Oh Jane, of course I don't mind." she told her, "Charles is so romantic. I love that he is going to father and asking for your hand in marriage. It's all so proper." she told her then said. "Of course mother will be ecstatic."

"I know she will." Jane agreed then said, "Oh Lizzy I am ecstatic and I want the world to know how happy I am. I never realized how hard it would be to keep our engagement a secret."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You deserve to be happy." she told her, "You and Charles both deserve the very best. I don't blame you for wanting to tell everyone. I would want to tell everyone I knew if the man I loved, loved me in return." she said her voice filled with melancholy.

Jane could sense something was troubling her sister, "What is it Lizzy, you seem sad."

"I am fine, just a little melancholy I think." Elizabeth said as she looked down at the letter in her hand, "I read Caroline's letter this morning." she told her. "Honestly I am not sure if she was truly sorry, or just sorry she got caught." she said then added, "The letter is very formal in tone. Honestly, I think I understood more from reading between the lines than in what it actually said."

"May I read it?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth handed it to her, "At first glance she seems sincere, but some how I find myself not really able to believe it." She said as Jane quickly read the letter. "She admits she was jealous and that was the motivation for her actions, but deep down I wonder if there isn't more. She has always given me the impression that she does not believe you to be good enough for her brother. So it would follow that I am not good enough for the prince."

Jane folded the letter back up and slipped it into the envelope. "Lizzy you do have every right to pursue this further if you want." she reminded her sister. "What Caroline did was an attack on your person whether she meant you harm or not."

"No I don't want to see her punished or made to suffer." she began to say, "I think Charles will make sure she does not attempt to do anything like this again." Elizabeth searched for what to say next, "I guess I just want to warn you to be watchful of her and her sister. I am afraid that you will always have to look over your shoulder where the two of them are concerned. I don't think they will approve of Charles marrying you."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Although I do hope for a positive change from Caroline, I am not so naive as to believe she should be trusted. I will keep a weary eye on them both and hope that the distance to Netherfield will be enough of a deterrent to them, so that visits will be far and few between."

Elizabeth reached over and hugged her sister close, "Oh Jane I was too afraid to ask where the two of you would live after you are married!" she admitted. "I know it's very selfish of me, but I am so glad you will still be close."

Jane laughed, "Lizzy I could never live very far from you. Charles and I have agreed that we will keep Netherfield and stay there for three weeks out of each month, then spend the fourth week in town so he can keep up on his business affairs."

"The only draw back for you both, will be that mother is still so close. She will be at your door every morning and you will have to have father come drag her home each night." Elizabeth laughed.

Jane laughed, "Oh Lizzy I will put up with mother gladly as long as you are still near by." she told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I am so happy for you." she told her again.

Jane smiled, "I do hope one day soon you will be happy too." she told her. "Did you and Prince Darcy talk more last night?" she asked her.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "We did actually." she told her, "He came by my room just after dinner to check on me and say good night."

"I heard from Richard and Princess Georgiana how their cousin came to stay." she told her, "I felt so sorry for Anne. To think her own mother would make such a cruel attempt at keeping control over her."

Elizabeth turned and looked out the window, "I know." she commented, "When Will told me what happened I just felt so bad for her. He said Richard has their attorneys doing all that they can to hurry the process so she can have control of her trust funds before Lady Catherine can do any further damage."

"It almost sounds like one of your stories, Anne having to run away from her wicked mother." Jane commented.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, but who would have ever guessed that Collins would end up being the hero." she commented.

"I have to admit, I was shocked at Collins part in all of this." Jane told her, "That he was willing to lose his job so that he could help Anne."

"It was so out of character for him." Elizabeth agreed. "When Will told me I could hardly believe it."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps deep down inside there is some good in him after all." she said.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Perhaps." she said then added, "Perhaps very deep down inside of him."

**Charles **stepped into his study to find Caroline sitting there waiting for him. "I have decided to go away for a few weeks." she told him. "I think considering what has happened it is for the best that I go and spend some time with Aunt Tate."

Charles shook his head, "I was thinking maybe some time away would be good for you, but I must say I am surprised you want to go and visit with Aunt Tate." he told her, "You have never wanted to keep company with her before." Their Aunt Tate was a much older woman who was rather quiet and reflective. She was not a frivolous woman, nor was she prone to being extravagant. Neither Caroline or Louisa had ever really shown any interest in their Aunt so spending time with her now seemed very odd to him.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "Yes well things are different now. I want to get away and spend some time on my own. I want to make sense of all of this and I need some place quiet and secluded to do that. Aunt Tate's home near the coast offers me that setting." she told him.

Charles narrowed his eyes, "Yes I suppose it would." he commented, "Windsor is a very small town with no social life really happening there at all. Are you sure that is where you want to be?" he asked her. "I know having to write that letter and speaking with Mrs. Worthington was difficult for you, but is running away the answer?"

Caroline looked frustrated, "You just said you thought getting away was a good idea." she reminded him.

"Yes I thought maybe stepping back for a week or two would be helpful, but hiding yourself away from society will hardly allow you to grow from any of this." he told her, "At some point you will have to face this head on."

"It doesn't matter. I spoke with Aunt Tate this morning and she has agreed to let me come. I will be leaving day after tomorrow." Caroline informed him.

Charles walked over and sat down behind his desk, "Alright than." He said then added, "Caroline, I have some news. I was planning to tell you and Louisa at the same time, but since you will be leaving so soon, I will tell you now. I am planning to marry Jane. We have not settled on a date yet, but we are going to Netherfield to share the good news with her family."

Caroline was shocked, "It's all rather sudden, isn't it?" she asked him. "I mean you have only known each other for short time."

Charles shook his head, "Sometimes that is all it takes if you know the person is the right one for you." he told her.

Caroline got up and walked over to the window. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had the world around her gone mad, first Prince Darcy choosing Elizabeth Bennet over her, now her own brother falling for Jane Bennet. She looked out over the street below, it was busy as it always was on a week day morning. People hurrying to get to work, or appointments they had. How could life carry on as normal when her world was falling apart around her. It was the sound of Charles voice that interrupted her thoughts. She turned back around and saw him sitting there waiting for her to respond to what ever it was he had said, "I'm sorry Charles I didn't hear that last part." she told him as tears welled up in her eyes.

Charles could see she was not happy, "Caroline I know you don't agree with my choice in Jane, but I hope one day you will see her as I do and realize how much I love her." he told her then said, "I hope one day you can be happy for me."

Caroline reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I hope one day I can too." she said rather coldly then added, "But I am afraid that day is not today. You hardly know this girl. Have you even considered how this would affect me. In any of this, have you considered how my heart is aching, knowing that the man I had hoped to one day marry is now with another..."

Charles was not about to be manipulated by her, "Caroline you act as if Prince Darcy cast you aside and betrayed you with Elizabeth. That is hardly the case." he reminded her, "The two of you were never anything more than friends."

Caroline shook with anger and frustration, "You do not know what we might have been if that..." she started to say then caught herself, "You do not know how I feel Charles. You can't possibly understand the humiliation and embarrassment of it all."

He got up from his desk and walked over to her, "Caroline can you honestly tell me that you were in love with Prince Darcy?" he asked her, "Isn't this really more about loosing the dream of being queen and living at Pemberley?"

Caroline pulled away from him, "You just don't understand." she cried before running out of the room.

Charles decided not to go after her. He knew his sister all to well, crying, and tantrums were her way of getting what she wanted and he promised himself not to give into her any longer. If she wanted to run away and hide from her troubles than it was her mistake to make. He walked back over to his desk and sat down, soon he would be leaving with Jane and they would be spending time with family he knew would be happy for them both. At least he had that.

**Prince Darcy** leaned over and whispered into Elizabeth ear, "The place I am taking you to is not open to the public. It is completely private and you can only come by special invitation from a member of the royal family. I very much want to share it with you today."

Elizabeth trembled, feeling his warm breath against her neck was quite unnerving. "So we won't have to deal with the press where we are going?" she asked.

"No, they can't even get close to where I am taking you" Darcy told him, "This place is very private and has complete security surrounding it. Besides there are not many who even know of its existence. The house backs up to a steep cliff that has a five hundred foot drop and is surrounded by thick forest on both sides. "

"You have peeked my curiosity." she told him. "How is it that so few no about this place?"

He laughed, "That is one of its many charms." he told her, "This place is filled with royal family secrets that have been shared with only the closest family members."

Elizabeth could hardly wait, "Alright now you really have me intrigued." she told him as she got into the waiting limo. She took in a deep breath as Darcy sat down next to windows were completely darkened out and she couldn't see where they were going. "Do the windows have to remain closed? I can't see where we are going." She as the car started to pull forward.

Darcy took her hand in his, "Yes they must remain closed." he laughed, "I told you this place is very secretive. Only those with the highest security clearance know its exact location."

Elizabeth laughed, "I think you are rather enjoying this." she told him as she leaned back against the seat and relaxed.

Darcy gently squeezed her hand, "I just really want to see your reaction when you see where it is I am taking you." he told her. "This place is very special for me and I wanted to share it with you today."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Alright than, I shall wait patiently until we get there but you must tell me why this place is so special." she told him.

Darcy smiled, "This place I am taking you to is where my mother first told my father she was expecting." he told her, "My mother was so thrilled she wanted to have a large family and it meant a great deal to be able to tell him herself that they were expecting their first child."

"Don't most wives tell their husbands they are expecting?" she asked a bit puzzled by his remark.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes most wives do, however in the case of the royal family it is customary for the court doctor to inform the King about the queens health." he explained. "In that time many of the traditions were still carried over from times past, but my mother was not going to have anyone else tell my father. So she planned for them to come here and spend the weekend alone together and during what she said was a very romantic dinner she shared the wonderful news."

"That's a wonderful story." Elizabeth told him then asked, "Did you come here with your mother?"

"I did." he told her, "In fact she brought both my father and I here to share the news that she was expecting Georgiana."

Elizabeth smiled, "That must have been very special for you to learn you were going to be a big brother."

"Actually I was not thrilled with the idea." he admitted, "In fact when she first told me I behaved rather rotten about it."

Elizabeth was shocked, "You didn't really, did you?" she asked.

"I am sorry to say that I did." he told her. "My father took me aside though and straightened me out pretty quickly. It was one of the first real discussion we had together and he shared with me that if I wanted to be a truly good king I must always think of others above myself. He explained how much my mother wanted to have a baby, then suggested rather sternly that I have a change of heart and make it up to her." Darcy said as he thought back to that day. "I remember so clearly going out into the gardens and looking for some flowers to give her. The rose bushes had thorns and I couldn't pick them with my bare hands. I was about to give up when I saw some tiny yellow flowers in the grass. I ran over and picked them all and carried them into my mother. She smiled and took them from me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me and thanked me for the beautiful gift. It wasn't until later when I was older that I realized I had picked dandelions that day. That was the kind of woman she was, anyone else would have rejected them as weeds, but she treasured them and had them put into a very expensive vase."

Elizabeth wiped a stray tear from her eyes, "Will that was so beautiful." she whispered softly.

He cleared his throat and smiled, "You are the only person I have ever shared that with." he admitted.

She smiled, "I'm so glad that you did." she told him as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as the limo came to a stop.

Darcy pulled a blind fold from his pocket, "You have to put this on." he told her as he helped her place it over her head. "Can you see anything?" he teased her, "I don't want you cheating."

"No." Elizabeth laughed as he guided her out of the limo. "I can't see a thing through this blindfold." she promised him.

She waited patiently as he guided her several steps away from the car then untied the blindfold. He turned her and whispered into her ear, "You can open your eyes."

When she finally opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw. "Oh Will, this is beautiful…where are we?" she asked as she took in the area around her. Just in front of her was a large manor house at least three story's high, surrounded by some beautiful old tress and lovely manicured lawns. It was a smaller version of the royal palace in many ways. There was a large staircase leading up to house with trees and flowers on both sides.

Darcy led her inside the house, "This home has belonged to my family for years, and it has a wonderful old family secret to go along with it." He told her as she followed him into the main entry way.

Elizabeth couldn't believe the intricate hand carved wood work and the beautifully furnished rooms, "This place is amazing, how come I have never seen it before."

"This is private property. My father owned this land, unlike the palace that belongs to the country and the royal family. This was his private property as it was my grandfather's before him." he told her.

Elizabeth turned toward the tapestry on the walls, "How long has this house been here?" she asked.

Darcy took her hand in his, "This house was built in 1851 for my great great great grandfather's mistress." Darcy told her.

"That would have been King Phillip the 5th, right?" she asked intrigued by the history.

"Yes, he was only 19 when he fell in love with a commoner. Her name was Sara Dinkins. She worked as a servant for the royal family and he fell in love with her at first site. He wrote in great length about her intoxicating beauty and long auburn hair. She was younger than he was, only 14 years old at the time if I remember correctly." Darcy told her.

"I have never read anything about this in our history." Elizabeth told him as she followed him from one room to the next, amazed at the elegant décor and the antiques that were on display.

"And you never will, it's a well kept family secret and one that is guarded very closely. King Phillip left personal journals, some of the entries are on display in the museums, but others, the more private ones are kept in my father's personal library under lock and key. I was finally allowed to read through them when I was 17, my mother thought them too mature for me until then." He explained.

"And were they too mature?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well let's just say that he shared some very romantic interludes with Sara before she died and he wrote about each one of them in great detail." Darcy told her.

"Oh." Elizabeth said, blushing just a bit. "What happened between them? I know King Phillip married Princess Katharine from France when he was twenty. What ever became of Sara?"

"Yes he did marry Katharine just before his twentieth birthday. When King Phillips parents found out about his romantic involvement with Sara they forbid him to see her ever again, they arranged for him to marry Katharine right away. Phillip was a dutiful son and obeyed his father. He went through with the wedding and ended his involvement for a time with Sara. She was sent to away to work in a convent. For several years he remained faithful to Katharine and stayed away from Sara, but then after his father died he resumed his affair with her. He secretly ordered that she be brought back from the parish she had been banished to and had this home built for her. There are 40 rooms in all with a full servants quarters and a large riding stable as well. The surrounding grounds all belong to my family; there are over two hundred acres of land including a large fresh water lake and water fall on the grounds as well." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Did Queen Katharine ever find out what Phillip was up to?" she asked.

Darcy shook his head, "Well after Phillip assumed the throne he began spending more and more of his time here. He told Katharine that he was here for hunting trips, but he was really spending time with Sara. It was all kept very secretive, only the king's closest servants knew about this place. Even Katharine didn't know the truth at first. It wasn't until after their third child was born that she began to suspect something was wrong. Katharine had spies faithful to the French crown follow the King here and they reported back to her everything they had seen."

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow, "Oh Katharine must have been devastated." she commented.

Darcy let out a small sigh, "She was, and her pain was only further compounded when tragedy hit. Soon after finding out about Phillips betrayal their only daughter, Gabriela was taken ill and Katharine sent her own servants to give word to the king. At the time he was with Sara, Gabriela died of fever a short time later. Phillip blamed himself for the death of his only daughter. He saw the tragedy as punishment for his adultery and he ended his relationship with Sara at once. He promised Katharine he would never see her again, but Sara discovered she was pregnant. She was terrified and alone so she sent word to Phillip begging him not to abandon her and their child. Phillip continued to care for Sara and she lived on here through out her pregnancy."

Elizabeth walked over to the window, "It must have been so difficult to go through that alone." she told him.

"I believe it was." Darcy agreed. "From his diaries, Phillip wrote that he did not see Sara again until the night she gave birth. It was a storming night, terrible winds and heavy snow fall. When word came to the King that she was in labor he quickly came to be with her, but something went horribly wrong. The baby became lodged in the birth canal killing the both of them. Phillip was crushed believing once again that he was being punished for his sins. He spent many hours here alone, haunted by the painful memories of his lost love and their child. Sara died with out ever seeing Phillip that night."

Elizabeth turned back towards him, "How tragic it all was." she said sadly. "What happened between Katharine and Phillip after that?"

"Katharine was really an incredible woman, she actually forgave Phillip and eventually they had more children. Six altogether, all of them boys. Phillip wrote in length about his wife's sorrow at never having had another daughter. In the days leading up to his death he wrote about his great regret and remorse for not having had the courage to stand up to his father in the first place and take Sara as his wife. He admitted that while he felt terrible guilt for hurting Katharine he never really loved her the way he did Sara. I believe this crushed Katharine because after Phillip died, she had all of Sara's personal belongings removed from this house and the only portrait of her destroyed." Darcy told her, "She was going to have the place torn down, but her oldest son, Charles convinced her to have the stables expanded and to allow him to keep his growing collection of Arabian horses here. He was an avid horseman and loved riding the grounds so Katharine finally consented and it has been in our family ever since. Just before she died, Katharine had the house blessed and named it Lost Loves, because of the love she felt she lost here to another woman." Darcy told her.

"Did Katharine ever come here herself?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, she wrote in her own diary that the pain of this place was to great a reminder of her husband's betrayal and of the loss of her only daughter." He told her. "Sad thing is that she really did love Phillip, she was devoted to him, she wrote about actually having wept for him the night that Sara died and how she prayed for him daily for his pain and suffering to be eased. I think in the end after reading his private journals she just couldn't deal with the pain of having lived her whole life in a loveless marriage."

"With how hurt Katharine must have been, I wonder that she allowed the King's private journals to remain." she commented.

"I always wondered about that myself." he told her, "I can only assume she wanted to hold on to some part of him and that was all she really had left. King Phillip did write of her in his journals as well."

Elizabeth grew very quiet, she thought about Sara and how difficult and lonely her life must have been. She let out a small sigh, "Such a tragic story, I feel so sorry for her."

"I know, my heart just went out to Katharine when I read her diaries, betrayal is not something one gets over very easily." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I didn't mean Katharine, although I believe her pain must have been terrible as well. I was actually thinking about Sara. I mean she was a commoner, in that time period she would have no choices open to her at all. Think about it, for all we know she may not have ever been in love with Phillip. He was the Prince, and then King, she had no choice but to accept his advances or be punished. Her life could have been so very different."

The possibility of what she was saying had never even occurred to him before, "I never thought of it from that perspective. I always just thought that she was a commoner and that Phillip had elevated her to a higher status, with out him she would have lived her life as a servant and that was a very hard life back then."

"Yes, but Will what did she really have being with him. She was never going to be a legitimate wife. People would always look upon her as a mistress. If she had survived giving birth, her child would have been a bastard, an outcast that the Royal family would never acknowledge or accept. She would have lived her life alone and treated as an immoral woman by her own family. As it ended she died and no one even knows that she ever existed, but those few in the royal family that have read the diaries." Elizabeth told him.

"I guess you are right, having been born a royal and living a privileged life I just assumed that she loved him in return and that she was grateful that he took her out of the circumstance that she was in." He admitted.

"She was only 14 years old when he became involved with her, that's very young. Truth is I guess we will never actually know for sure." She told him.

"I guess your right about that." Darcy wondered for the first time if she regretted her decision to come to Pemberley, "Elizabeth you didn't feel pressured into coming did you? "

Elizabeth looked into his eyes for a moment and smiled mischievously, "Well now that you ask, there was that threat of throwing my father in prison and taking away my family home if I didn't agree…" she teased him.

"Yes of course, but besides those threats." he laughed, "Are you glad you came?"

She reached over and took his hand into hers, "Yes Will," she told him, "I am very glad I came."

Darcy smiled. "Would you like to see the garden area?" he asked her.

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Darcy to guide her through the house and out the back entry way. "When Charles became king he had these gardens put in for his wife; she loved them and spent many hours here with their children, while he tended to his horses."

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was so beautiful, flowers of every kind imaginable filled the view. There where several small ponds and lush green trees all around. It was a very private spot, and somewhat secluded from the rest of the home. "Oh Will this is breath taking, I can understand why his wife would love being in this area."

"Charles was not anything like his father; he was a very good King, and completely faithful to the wife that was chosen for him. King Charles and Queen Georgiana where deeply in love with one another. They had 11 children in all, 6 boys and 5 girls." He told her.

"I remember studying about them; I think they were the most interesting of the royals because of how much they cared for each other and for their children. Was Georgiana named after her by any chance?" she asked him as they walked along the path.

"Yes she was and she looks a great deal like her too." He told her then he stopped and turned to face her, "Alright are you ready for the next part of our little adventure?"

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head yes. Darcy led her back toward the house then down another pathway towards the stables, "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" He asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head no, "I have always wanted to but never had the opportunity."

"Well I love riding, although it has been a few years since I have been here. I thought perhaps I would share some of my favorite places here around the grounds but the only real way to do that is on horse back, is that alright?" He asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Absolutely." she told him as an older gentleman came out pulling along behind him the most beautiful animal she had ever seen. He was a magnificent white stallion with a long white main. "Your Highness, it's so good to see you again." he told Darcy. "It has been far too long since your last visit; Sebastian has missed having you ride him."

Darcy walked over and ran his hand down along the side of the horse's mane. "George, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet." he introduced them, " this is George; he runs this place for us, and takes care of all the horses. We would be lost with out him."

Elizabeth smiled and extended her hand towards the man, "It's wonderful to meet you George."

He took her hand in his and smiled, "It's my pleasure to meet you Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, but please call me Elizabeth."

George glanced over to Darcy almost as if to ask if it was alright to address his companion in such an informal manner. Seeing the look on his face he knew it was alright, "Alright Elizabeth, would you like to try to ride one of my babies?"

She shook her head, "Yes, but I have not ridden a horse before so maybe one of your calmer babies."

"Well since you have not ridden before, you should start out with Sebastian here. He is the sweetest most gentle animals I have ever had the pleasure to work with." George told her.

Elizabeth walked over and stood next to Darcy, "He is a beautiful horse, would you mind if I ride him?" she asked as she reached up and petted Sebastian's neck.

"No not at all, let me help you up and I'll guide you around so you can get the feel of being up on a horses back." He told her as he cupped his hands for her to use to get up into the saddle.

She was a bit nervous at first, not having realized how high off the ground she would be, but she relaxed when Darcy took the reigns into his hands and began guiding the animal around the corral. "Are you alright?" he asked as he glanced up at her.

She laughed, "It is different, and I didn't realize how high up I would be."

"Yes it can be a bit overwhelming at first. How about if we ride together this first time?" Darcy asked her.

Elizabeth smiled a bit relieved, "Yes, I think that is a really good idea." She told him. Darcy put his foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her to hold the reigns along with him. "See… the trick is to let the horse know where you want to go by gently tugging back on the reigns and pulling from one side to the other depending which way you want to go." He explained as he leaned down and whispered softly into her ear.

Elizabeth felt her self tremble just a bit, as their pace quickened. She listened carefully as he taught her how to ride, guiding the horse through the trees and along a beautiful creek. After awhile they came to a beautiful clearing with a small pond and lush green grass all around it. "Oh Will this is beautiful here, I love it." She said as she looked all around her.

Darcy smiled as he leaned his chin down on her shoulder, "I hoped you would like it…this use to be one of my most favorite places in the world to come to. I really have missed it here." He said as he pulled back on the reigns and slid down off the horse then extended his hand to Elizabeth, "Shall we explore a bit?"

She nodded her head and leaned over allowing him to help her down off the horse. For a moment she stood there staring into Darcy's eyes, "Lead the way, I'll follow."

Darcy took her hand in his and led the way over to the waters edge. Elizabeth knelt down and ran her hands through the water, "This is perfect." she said as she looked around her, "Is this where some of those romantic interludes took place?" she asked him.

Darcy nodded, "Yes, he wrote about coming here often with Sara."

Elizabeth looked around her. It was a very private area, "I have to admit this is a very romantic spot…"

"Come on I will show you another favorite area of mine." Darcy told her as he helped her back on the horse and then guided him up a small crest and then on through the trees. Elizabeth was enjoying herself very much she loved the country side and the view was incredible. Over the next few hours they rode around the estate and talked, sharing stories about their childhood. Elizabeth listened as Darcy told her about his Uncle Lord Fitzwilliam, "He brought Richard and I here every spring while my parents were away. My uncle loves fishing and hunting. He taught both Richard and I how to shoot. He even made each outing we had here such an adventure. In all truth through the years I spent more time with Uncle Fitz then I did with my own father." he told her then said, "That is why I am determined that one day when I have a son of my own he and I will spend time together."

Elizabeth felt bad for him, "I'm sure your father must have been busy or he would have spent more time with you." she tried to encourage him.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps his busy schedule played a part in his always being gone but my father was an introverted man. He gave of himself as much as he could with the people and I am afraid it did not leave much left for his family. Even when my mother grew sick he left much of her care to my Aunt Catherine and my Uncle Fitz. He withdrew even more after loosing her."

She could hear the sorrow in his voice, "I am sorry Will." she whispered softly.

He smiled, "Thank you Elizabeth." was all he said as they came up to a beautiful lake, "And here is where Richard and I spent most of our days." he told her as he got down off the horse. "In fact this is where I learned to swim."

Elizabeth got down off the horse and walked over toward the water. "This is amazing." she told him. She stood at the edge of a large fresh water lake, surrounded by trees, and a huge water fall at the head of it. The mountains were covered in tall dark evergreen trees and the sun reflection on the water made it sparkle like diamonds. She turned to get a better view and saw a beautiful picnic blanket with three large baskets waiting for them. Elizabeth smiled, "What is this?" she asked as they walked over in that direction.

Darcy took her hand in his, "I wanted to surprise you with a picnic lunch." he told her. "I had the staff prepare some things and bring them here for us." he told her as they walked over and sat down on the blanket. Darcy opened the basket and pulled out some bread, fresh fruits, cheese, and some roasted chicken. "I had the chief prepare a variety of dishes for us." he told her as he pulled a bottle of wine from the basket and handed it to her.

Elizabeth arched her brow, "What is this? You weren't thinking of trying to get me drunk again where you?" she teased him.

Darcy shook his head, "No this is non alcoholic wine." he assured her, "Or if you prefer I also have some sparkling water, or ice tea." He offered her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I think I will have the sparkling water."

Darcy relaxed, "Of course." he said as he pulled out an ice cold bottle of sparkling water. "I really am sorry about what happened to you. I still feel terrible about what happened." he told her again.

Elizabeth smiled, "Honestly Will it was in no way your fault." she assured him. "I know what really happened and the person responsible has confessed to everything. I was only teasing before."

Darcy eyes narrowed, "I feel like I am missing something." he told her, "Was there more to what happened that night then I am aware of?"

Elizabeth thought about Caroline Bingley and what she had said in her letter. She wasn't sure if she had been sincere in what she said or not but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, "There is, but it has been taken care of. The person who was truly responsible has been dealt with and I don't think will be an issue again." she told him. "Lets just leave it for now."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "If that is what you wish." he told her.

"It is how I would like to leave things." she smiled. She sat back and watched as he served their lunch, "I will have to write about this in my dairy." she teased him, "I have never been served lunch by a real prince before."

Darcy laughed, "Well now you can say that you have." he told her as he placed her plate of food in front of her.

Elizabeth sipped her water then ate some of the fresh fruit and cheese. "This is amazing." she told him as she took another bite of the cheese. "Its so delicate and full of flavor."

Darcy held out a piece of bread to her, "Try this bread." he told her, "Its some of the best you will ever have."

Elizabeth took it from him then took a bite, "It is good." she agreed. "I love fresh baked bread. Did this come from Pemberley?"

Darcy shook his head, "No, Milly is the head chief here and she makes everything herself. She is amazing, she prepares all the meals for the staff as well as the guest who stay here." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "So tell me Prince Darcy how many beautiful girls have you whisked away here over the years?" she teased him.

Darcy ate some of the grapes, "Actually I have only ever brought one other girl here." he told her.

Elizabeth was stunned, "Really?" she asked shocked by his answer, "I have to admit I was expecting you to tell me that you have never brought any other girl here before."

Darcy laughed, "Well I am sorry to disappoint but I have brought another." he told her, "She was truly beautiful." he said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Ok.." she said puzzled by his response.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "She was amazing, the two of us spent hours together here." he continued saying.

Elizabeth was getting annoyed, "I see." was all she said as she took another bite of her lunch.

Darcy smiled, "Don't you want to know her name?" he asked lightheartedly.

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's not necessary." she told him as she sipped her water.

Darcy ignored what she said and told her anyway, "Her name was Arabella, she had lovely dark eyes and jet black hair..."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Thank you I don't need to know anything more about Arabella..." she said then stopped suddenly. "Wait wasn't Arabella the name of your horse when you were a teenager?!" she asked.

Darcy laughed, "Yes as a matter of fact she was. When ever I came I here I always had her brought along so that I could ride with my cousin and uncle." he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Arabella was a horse, not a girl!" she laughed.

He laughed, "Yes she was a girl, she was the best filly I have ever ridden and three of her colts have gone on to be champions." he corrected her, "You didn't ask if I have ever brought any other women here, you asked if I have ever brought any other girls." he teased her.

Elizabeth picked up one of the grapes off her plate and threw it at him, "You knew what I meant." she laughed.

Darcy smiled, "Yes I did know what you were asking." he told her then said, "Admit it you were rather jealous though thinking I had spent time with another woman."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was not jealous." she told him, "I was just merely surprised that you went on so about this other girl." She said as she began clearing away their lunch and then laid back down on the blanket and looked up at the sun shining through the trees. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as the breeze blew gently over her. "It is perfect here." she told him. "Its so quiet and calm. I feel as if I could stay here forever and be very happy."

Darcy laid back down next to her. "If you did stay here for ever" he began to say then hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Could I stay with you?" he asked.

Elizabeth turned and looked over at him, "I would like that very much." she told him.

Darcy lifted himself up so he could look down into her eyes, "This place has always meant so much to me. That is why I wanted to bring you here." he whispered softly. "I wanted to share this with you. Honestly you are the only person I have ever thought to bring here."

Elizabeth looked up at him, "I'm so glad that you did." she told him then said, "Perhaps I was a little jealous at the thought of you being here with someone else." she admitted, "But that is only because I have had so little time with you since coming to Pemberley. I don't want us to have any interruptions, even from the ghost of past girlfriends." she told him then laughed, "Whether they be two legged or four."

Darcy laughed and shook his head, "Only you have my attention today Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He said as he reached up and gently brushed the hair from her face, "In fact the reason I wanted to bring you here was because I knew it was the one place where you and I could spend some time together with out any interruptions." he confessed.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh have we been interrupted in the past?" she teased. "I hardly noticed."

Darcy leaned down closer to her, "Yes we have actually." he said as he gently kissed her lips, then pulled his head back, "We were interrupted when we were about to share our first kiss." he whispered softly. "Do you remember that day, Charles came out at just the worst moment."

Elizabeth reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do remember that and each time there after." she said before reaching up and kissing him back, "It was rather maddening." she said as she gently brushed her lips against his.

Darcy looked intently into her soft brown eyes, "We were interrupted again last night." he told her his voice heavy with emotion. "Just when I was going to tell you something very important."

Elizabeth felt like her heart was racing, "I do recall you telling me that you like me very much just before Jane came into the room." she whispered as she stroked the back of his neck with her fingers tips.

He leaned down and gently placed tiny kisses along the side of her neck and then back up across her cheek until he stopped inches above her mouth, "I don't just like you my darling Elizabeth." he said softly, "I am completely and thoroughly in love with you." he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

Elizabeth arched her back and pulled him down closer to her as their kiss deepened. Every part of her came alive. She knew with out a doubt that she loved him and being here in his arms was exactly where she wanted to be.

As Darcy pulled back from her she smiled mischievously, "I am beginning to think that this place is enchanted." she whispered softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "There is something about this place that makes one forget themselves." she said as she kissed him again. "It makes one believe that the world is far away with all its obstacles and difficulties and happy endings really do exists."

Darcy pulled her into his arms again, "This moment will be my happiest if you will tell me again that you love me." he asked her.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and smiled, "Of course I love you Will. I believe I have from the moment I first saw you lost in the woods at Meryton." she told him.

Darcy kissed her again and held nothing back. He loved her more then he ever thought himself capable of loving another. He gently held her close after their kiss ended "You make me believe fairy tales can come true." he whispered into the top of her head as she lay there in his arms.

Elizabeth suddenly pulled away from him and sat up, she arched her brow and asked, "Will you said, "if I would tell you again that I loved you?" she repeated his words. "When did I tell you that I love you before today?"

Darcy sat up with her, "Well as I recall the other night you told me very plainly that you loved me." he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, so that was your plan all along, ply me with drink then wrestle secrets from me" she teased.

"Well I wouldn't say it was my plan" he told her, "But it was a moment I will always treasure."

She reached up and gently caressed his cheek, "You do know what this means though don't you?" she asked him playfully.

Darcy shook his head, "Enlighten me."

Elizabeth smiled, "I get to lay claim to having been the first to declare my love for you." she teased him again, "Which we all know means that I have loved you longer."

Darcy caught her hand in his and kissed it, "Perhaps you have known of your love for me longer then I did mine of you," he said then kissed her hand again, "But I have loved you more because I risked much in telling you not knowing how you truly felt." he said upping the scale.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "You so did not risk anything by telling me." she corrected him, "You just said I told you how I felt the other night so you knew I was in love with you."

Darcy thought for a moment, "Yes, but I wasn't sure it was really how you felt." he told her. "It could have been the punch talking for all I knew."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed his lips then whispered, "Alright I suppose for now until I can think of another way to prove I love you more we will have to call it a draw." she teased him.

Darcy pulled himself up to his knees and held both her hands in his, "I can think of one way to spend the rest of our lives proving to each other our love" he told her, "Marry me?"

Elizabeth breath caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes, "Your serious?" she said finally.

Darcy shook his head, "I don't have a ring with me at the moment to give you and it is all rather spur of the moment, but yes I am serious." he said as he leaned his forehead up against hers, "I have never been more serious about anything in my life. Marry me..." he repeated the words again.

Elizabeth shook her head yes as tears streamed down her face, "Oh yes Will, I absolutely will marry you!" she cried and laughed at the same time.

He pulled her into his arms, "I love you." he whispered softly his voiced heavy with emotion.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Elizabeth**_ woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She sat up in her bed just as Sara opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes opened wide, "Those are beautiful." she said.

Sara carried a large bouquet of roses over to the bed stand, then handed the card to Elizabeth, "This is for you." she told her before she walked over and drew back the drapes to let in the morning sun.

Elizabeth slipped the card out of the envelope and read it,

_My darling Elizabeth,_

_You have made me the happiest man alive. I look forward to the day I will take you as my wife and we begin our lives together. That day can not come soon enough for me. What do you think of a fall wedding? __I love you so very much. _

_With all my love,_

_Will_

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and held the card up to her chest. She looked over out the window and smiled, "It's a beautiful morning." she said as she sighed.

"It is a very beautiful day. The sun is up and there isn't a cloud in the sky." Sara told her.

"Today would be just the kind of day I would spend sitting under the Oak tree, writing my next, and then after I would go down and swim in the ocean until just before the sun set." Elizabeth told her.

"Sounds lovely." Sara said as she gathered up Elizabeth clothes and took them into the dressing room.

"I am sorry to have left such a mess. I got back rather late last night." Elizabeth told her as she put the card inside the drawer on her bed stand. She got up and stopped to smell the roses, "Just lovely." she mumbled softly. She walked over to the dressing room door, "Don't worry about putting everything away. I can do that myself." she told Sara just as her phone went off. She went back over and picked up her phone, it was Jane calling. "Oh Jane I have news to tell you and I just couldn't wait until you got back here." she said. "Will asked me to marry him."

"Oh Lizzy I am so happy for you." she told her sister. "You must tell me all the details as soon as I return to London."

Elizabeth smiled, "I will, I promise." she told her. "For now don't tell mother and father about my engagement. I don't want it getting leaked to the press before Will has a chance to tell Princess Georgiana or Richard." she said then asked, "How did mother take to the news of you and Charles getting married?"

"She was overjoyed and for a full twenty seconds remained silent from the shock of it." she laughed, "Of course now that the surprise of it is over she will not stop talking. She is planing the wedding already, but I don't mind, it gives her something to do."

Elizabeth laughed, "You are far more patient than I could be with her."

"Lizzy, there is one thing." she began to say, "Mother wants me to be married in London, but I already spoke with Charles and I want to be married in our little church here in Meryton." she told her. "What do you think?"

"Jane it's your wedding, you should marry where ever you want." she told her, "Don't let mother bully you into doing something that will only make you unhappy."

"Thank you Lizzy." she told her then said, "Oh mother is calling for me again. I have to go. Charles and I will be returning to London by the end of the week." she told her then said, "Oh Lizzy I am so very glad you have found your prince. Now everything is perfect."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "I am too. See you soon." she said before hanging up the phone. She got up and began walking toward the dressing room when Sara came back out. Elizabeth jumped back a little, "Oh Sara you startled me. I didn't realize you were still here." she commented.

Sara smiled, "I was just tiding up a bit." she said before leaving the room.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." Elizabeth told her. "But thank you."

Sara smiled, "Your welcome." she said before leaving the room. Elizabeth turned around and looked about her. She couldn't believe how happy she was, to think she was going to marry the man she loved. She picked up her phone and typed in a text, "thank you for the roses. I love you."

_**Darcy **_sat in his study trying to focus on the work in front of him, but each time he did his mind went back to Elizabeth and the day they spent together. He couldn't believe how incredibly happy he felt. He smiled again, he had been smiling all morning, but he couldn't help himself. He and Elizabeth were engaged to be married. He took in a deep breath and tried to get back to work he had a number of reports he had to read through before his upcoming meetings with the members of parliament. In that moment his phone went off and he read the text from Elizabeth. He thought about responding but knew if he did it would only fuel his distraction further and he really did need to finish his speech. After a few seconds he picked up his phone and text her back, "I love you. Glad you liked the flowers."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "I spoke with Jane. She is very happy for us both."

"Have you given any thought to my idea for a fall wedding?" he wrote.

Elizabeth loved the idea, but wondered if it could really be done, "Would we have to the time to get everything together for the wedding?" she asked.

"We would be breaking tradition, but I don't want to wait." he wrote her. The sound of someone knocking at his door interrupted their conversation, "Come in." he called out before texting Elizabeth one last message, "Talk more later. I love you."

Richard opened the door, he saw the smile on Darcy face and said, "Is it safe to assume that your date with Elizabeth went well yesterday?" he asked.

Darcy leaned back in his chair, "Actually it went very well." he told him, "We are engaged."

Richard was stunned, "You proposed?" he asked him as he closed he door then walked over and sat down.

"The day was so perfect." Darcy looked over at his cousin, "I know it's probably the most impulsive thing I have ever done in my life and I know it's not how things are usually done with the royal family, but it was just so.." he searched for the words, "It was just the right moment and I felt like I couldn't let it slip away." he told him. "So I just asked her to marry me."

"By that goofy smile on your face I would bet it is safe to say she said yes." Richard said as he took in a deep breath, "Have you told Georgiana?"

"Yes I spoke with her this morning. She probably thought me insane because I showed up at her door just after sunrise to tell her the news, but after she heard what I had to say she was very happy for us both." Darcy told him.

Richard asked, "So when will you tell her parents?"

"Elizabeth wanted to tell Jane first, and I wanted to speak with both you and Georgiana." he told him. "Besides I have to get her a ring." he told him. "I was thinking of giving her my mothers engagement ring."

"That would be keeping with tradition. I believe that ring has been passed down in your family for centuries." Richard told him. "I will have Rupert bring it from the vault and then I can have the jeweler re-size it for Elizabeth if necessary." he said then added, "Of course telling Mrs. Bennet will be tricky as far as timing goes. It is tradition that The Herald announces the news of royal engagements. Her mother might be tempted to speak to the press first."

Darcy shook his head, "Elizabeth and I discussed that. We will tell her father and then let her mother be surprised by the news once it goes public in the Herald." he told him, "Elizabeth assures me her mother will be so over joyed that we are to be married that she will not pay any attention to the fact that we did not tell her before hand."

Richard laughed, "Well at least you hope that will be the case." he told him remembering how difficult Mrs. Bennet could be at times.

Darcy sat forward, "Of course this news will not be received well by everyone. Aunt Catherine will be upset, and Lord Blackwell will attempt to link my engagement to Elizabeth with trying to save her family home from him and Aunt Catherine's land deal."

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "So it makes things a little more challenging." he laughed, "If you love her, and it is clear that you do, than we will deal with it. We will deal with Aunt Catherine and Lord Blackwell and show the members in parliament that saving Meryton from wealthy out of town investors is worth while cause. The fact of the matter is, we don't have many small coastal towns left, and the ones that do remain need protecting. They are a part of our heritage."

Darcy nodded his head, "I agree completely. Perhaps you should be writing my speech for me." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "I have enough on my own plate to get done today." he told him then said, "Besides I have a lady of my own that I plan on seeing this evening."

Darcy smiled, "How are things progressing between you and Miss Lucas?"

"Very well actually." Richard told him. "In fact I would say they are progressing to the point that I was thinking of asking Charlotte if she would give some serious thought to moving here to London so we could see each other more often."

"Perhaps wedding bells will be in your future soon." Darcy told him.

Richard shook his head, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves." he told him. "You are the one who is ready to take the plunge not me..." he told him, "Not yet anyway."

_**Princess Georgiana**_ came into her mother's old study and found Elizabeth working on her writing. "I missed you at breakfast, but wanted to come and tell you how happy I am for you and William." she said as she came into the room and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." she told her as the two of them sat down of the sofa.

"Lizzy you have made William so happy." Georgiana told her, "He actually came to my room before the sun was up to tell me. He loves you so much."

Elizabeth smiled, "I love him too." she told her, "All my life I have waited to find Will, he is funny, smart, caring, and I feel I am the luckiest girl to be with him."

"Tell me when did William propose?" she asked. "He said it was all very spontaneous."

Elizabeth laughed, "It was." she told her, "We just finished having our picnic down by the large pond underneath the trees and he told me he loved me." she said thinking about that moment again, "I, of course told him that I loved him too." she continued. "And then it just kind of happened, he got down on his knee, took my hand in his and just kind of blurted it out. I was so surprised and thrilled all at the same time. I said yes and well here we are."

Georgiana let out a small sigh, "Who would have thought my older brother could be so romantic."

Elizabeth laughed, "When he wants to be he can be very romantic."

"So have you set a date yet?" She asked her, "It was so early this morning when William told me I forgot to ask him."

Elizabeth shook her head, "We haven't settled on a date yet, but I think we both would like it to be soon. Perhaps in the fall. I haven't told my parents yet but I did tell Jane this morning." she told her.

"I am sure your mother will want to help plan everything." Georgiana told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "My mother will want complete control. She has a lot of opinion and likes to share them whether you want to hear them or not. Right now Jane is having to deal with it all and I dread when its my turn."

Georgiana got up and walked over to the window, "Would you consider getting married here at Pemeberly?" she asked her. "I always thought it would be so beautiful to have a wedding here in the gardens. Imagine a fall wedding with all the magnificent color on the leaves." she told. "My mother would have liked that too I think."

Elizabeth walked over and looked out over the gardens, "I think that is a wonderful idea." she told her, "Jane will probably be getting married from Longbourn and the press might expect me to do that as well, but if we have it here we could keep it more intimate and private."

"Oh Lizzy it will be wonderful!" she said enthusiastically. "I know tradition is for the royal family to marry at Saint Josephs, but this I think will mean so much more to William and it will really feel like our mother and father are a part of it too."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her, "Thank you Georgiana. You have really made me feel like a part of your family already." she told her.

The two of them walked back over and sat down. "Having you here has given me the sister I have always wanted." she told her then said, " I did not get to thank you for all your help in dealing with Lady Blackwell." she told her, "It meant so much to me that you were willing to stand up for me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Georgiana you have really wonderful ideas and you shouldn't be afraid to speak up and share them. I know the children and their families are going to love the party you are planning for them."

"I do hope so." she told her, "I was talking with some of the other ladies from the charity and we thought hiring performers to dress up as super hero's and Disney characters might be a lot of fun for the children."

Elizabeth smiled, "I think that is a great idea." she told her, "You could have a photographer there and let the children get pictures taken as well."

"Yes and we thought maybe some games where they could win prizes." Georgiana told her.

Before Elizabeth could respond Rupert came in, "A package has arrived for you Miss." he told her as he walked over and handed it to her.

"Thank you Rupert." Elizabeth said as she took the package, "These are probably those pages I have been waiting for from..." she started to say but didn't finish as she looked at the hand writing on the outside of the envelope. ""This isn't from Charlotte." she mumbled out loud, "Wonder who it could be from. There is no return address." She told Georgiana as she got up and walked over to her desk to get a letter opener to open the envelope. Her heart stopped as she opened the package and saw what was inside. She let out a small gasp at the sight of her youngest sister Lydia in the arms of George Wickham. Scribbled across the front of the picture were the words, "meet me at 3:00 pm near the rear gate. Tell no one." She carefully slipped the photo's back in the envelope.

"Is everything alright Elizabeth?" Georgiana asked, "You look very pale." she commented.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and blinked back the tears, "I am fine." she lied. She waved the envelope in the air, "These were the pages from Charlotte. I just wasn't expecting so many. I hate to ask this of you, but could we discuss the party later?" she asked her.

"Of course we can." Georgiana got up and walked over to the door, "You are sure your alright?" she asked her again. She could see by the look on her face that something was troubling her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I have a small headache, but I am fine really." she told her, "I just have more work then I realized that I have to get done." she told her.

"I will let you get to it." Georgiana said as she closed the door behind her. Once she was gone Elizabeth let the tears fall freely. "Oh Lydia what have you done?" she whispered softly to herself. She walked over and put the envelope into her back pack along with her other files. She picked up her cell phone and thought about calling Jane but decided against it. It would only upset her and there was nothing that could be done until she knew what it was Wickham wanted. She took in a deep breath and dried her eyes, now she really did have a headache. If only she could go to Will and tell him but she was so embarrassed by her sisters actions that all she wanted to do was disappear.

_**Darcy**_ decided to break from his work and have lunch with Elizabeth, but when he went into the dining room she wasn't there. "Is Elizabeth still working?" he asked Rupert.

"I believe she is in her room sir." he told him. "She was working, but when I sent word to see if she wanted her lunch brought in she said she was feeling unwell and would not be eating anything."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I should go up and check on her." he said.

Before he could leave Georgiana and Anne came in, "This is a surprise you coming in to eat lunch with us." she said as she and Anne sat down at the table. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Rupert said she is feeling unwell." he told her as they ate their lunch.

"She did mentioned that she had a headache before." she told him. "Do you think she is working to hard?"

"Why do you ask that?" Darcy asked her.

"Well she got a package from her friend, Miss Lucas and she mentioned that there was more work to be done than she had expected." Georgiana told him, "I was thinking perhaps it might be of help to her if we were to bring on an assistant."

Darcy shook his head, "That is a very good idea." he told her, "I will suggest it to her." He turned to his cousin and asked, "Richard mentioned that the bank released your funds to you this morning and you now have your own accounts separate from Aunt Catherine."

Anne nodded her head, "Yes thanks to the both of you and Mr. Collins I can leave for Paris whenever I want." she told him.

Darcy smiled, "I am very happy for you Anne." he told her, "I know this has not been easy for you but you have been very brave through it all."

Anne took in a deep breath, "I don't know if I would call it being brave, but I am happy to have some freedom from mother." she said then added, "I do feel bad for Mr. Collins though. Mother will see to it that he looses his license to practice law."

Darcy shook his head, "Even though I believe he did the right thing in coming forward, according to the law he did break client and attorney privilege so there is nothing I can do to help him in that regard. Richard has spoken with him about his future plans and he mentioned his interest and experience in internet security. According to Richard, Mr. Collins worked in internet security while he went to school so we have recommended him for a job."

Anne smiled, "Oh that is good news." she told him.

Darcy finished eating his lunch, "I believe he will be working out of the Paris office." he told her, "Perhaps you will have time to see one another on occasion."

Anne looked down at her plate, "Perhaps." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well if you will both excuse me, I want to go and check on Elizabeth before I head off to my meeting with the members of parliament." he told them, "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Darcy headed upstairs and went to Elizabeth's room. He knocked at her door and waited for her to answer. When she didn't he opened the door and called out to her. "Elizabeth are you here? Georgiana said you had headache..." he called out as he stepped into her room, "Is everything alright?"

Elizabeth came out of her dressing room. "Yes I am fine." she told him as she walked over toward him.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek, "I missed you today." he told her.

She couldn't bear to look into his eyes, she knew if she did she would break down again. "I missed you too." she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Darcy knew something was upsetting her. "Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked her again.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes." she told him then said, "Just a little tired today."

"Yes Georgiana mentioned the extra papers that Charlotte sent to you." he told her. "Perhaps you should take a break for awhile. I know you have a deadline for your book, but surely your health is more important."

Elizabeth smiled, "I was actually just going to go for a walk." she told him as she glanced down at her watch. "Thought a little fresh air would do me some good."

"Perhaps I will go with you." he offered. "I don't like the thought of you out alone when you are feeling unwell."

Elizabeth shook her head, "NO!" she said suddenly then quickly added, "I am fine, really I am. There is no need for you to come with me. I just want to clear my head before I get back to work."

Will's eyes narrowed, "You would tell me if something was upsetting you though?" he asked her his voice filled with concern.

She smiled, "I just don't want to take you away from your work and I will probably just go for a very short walk and then lay down for awhile." she lied. "I will see you later for dinner."

Darcy pulled her into his arms, "Alright, but if you need anything you will let me know." he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Elizabeth kissed him back as tears sprang to her eyes. She had the most awful feeling she would not see him again and that their happy ending was slipping away from her. As their kiss ended he looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

She held back the tears and said, " I love you too."

Darcy walked downstairs with her and kissed her again before she left through the side door. He had the strangest urge to go after her. He couldn't explain it but something inside him said there was something wrong and she needed him. He was just about to follow her when Richard called out to him, "Darcy we should be leaving if we want to make our appointment on time."

Darcy stood for a moment longer then nodded, "Let me just get my notes. I will be right with you." he told as he went back to his study.

_**Elizabeth **_stood waiting near the back of the estate as Wickham instructed. It was just past three when he finally arrived. She could see by the smile on his face he was very pleased with himself. More then anything she wanted to run up and slap that smug look off his face but she held her emotions in check.

"Lizzy you look absolutely wonderful." he said as he came up to her. "Living at Pemberley has agreed with you."

Elizabeth back stiffened, "Do not call me by that name." she snapped at him.

Wickham arched his brow and smiled devilishly, "Now Lizzy don't be like that." he began to say, "There isn't any reason why we can't be civil to one another." he told her.

Elizabeth glared at him, "You don't deserve civility." she told him then said, "How could you send me that picture of my sister! How could you abuse her in such a way?!"

Wickham laughed, "Now lets be fair Elizabeth, what I did with your sister can hardly be called abuse." he responded sarcastically. "I have many other pictures to prove that she enjoyed herself very much."

Elizabeth shook her head in disgust, "What do you want?" she demanded to know.

Wickham loved tormenting her. There was a certain satisfaction he got from having complete control of the situation."Not here." he told her as he began walking over towards the trees. "I can't afford to have any of Richard's security detail finding me here."

Elizabeth followed behind him until they reached the cover of the trees, "I asked you what you want from me?" she demanded again.

Wickham handed her the envelope. "In this envelope are more pictures of your sister Lydia." he laughed, "You will see that she is not at all camera shy. In fact she was very eager to please." he told her then said, "Of course I have my favorite photo, but I will let you decided which one I should send to the press if you do not do exactly as I tell you."

Elizabeth took the envelope and looked at the first few photos. Her cheeks turned bright red as she tore them into pieces and threw them to the ground, "You are a disgusting pig!" she yelled at him.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and warned her, "Since I hold your families future in my hands I would suggest you be a little bit nicer to me."

"I am only here Mr. Wickham because of my sister." she told him, "You are nothing, and do not deserve any kind of consideration from me." she told him. "I will speak to you however I want."

Wickham eyes flashed with anger, "You are just like Darcy, you think your better than me." he snapped at her, "Well your not better." he told her, his voice filled with anger, "And you will do exactly as I tell you, or else I will leave here and take the digital copies I have of those pictures to every newspaper in Derbyshire. I will see to it just as my employers want, that you and your family are completely ruined. Prince Darcy will despise the day he met you, and your father's business will be destroyed." he warned her.

Elizabeth eyes stung with tears, "Let go of me now!" she told him.

Wickham took in a deep breath and smiled, "OF course." he said as he calmed back down and released her arm. "As I said there is no reason we can't be civil to one another."

Elizabeth stepped away from him, she took in a deep breath and demanded again, "What do you want?"

Wickham walked over and picked up the torn pictures from the ground, "The people I work for want to see your life turned to rumble. They are waiting for me to take these photographs to Darcy and show him just want kind of family he has involved himself with. Confident that once he knows your families true nature he will be so disgusted he will cast you off wanting nothing further to do with you." he taunted her. "Then they want me to give the photo's to the press."

"IF that was your plan then you wouldn't be here talking to me now." she commented then said, "If this is about money your going to be very disappointed. I don't have any money to pay you."

Wickham shook his head, "I don't want money.." he began to say, but then stopped himself, "Well I do actually want money, but I realized there was something I wanted even more then money. Something that only you can help me with." he told her.

Elizabeth was angry, her knuckles where white from her clinching her fists, "Could you please just get to the point!" she snapped at him again.

"You really do have a temper Lizzy." he snapped at her, "You might want to get it under control." he said as he walked over and handed the torn pictures to her. "As I was saying, I learned some news this morning. Some news that I found very interesting."

Elizabeth stood there waiting for him to continue. Wickham took in a deep breath, "Well aren't you going to ask me what it is I have learned?" he taunted her again. When she did not respond he laughed, "Very well I will tell you anyway." he walked back over to toward the clearing to be sure there was no security around. "I learned that my dear old friend Prince Darcy has asked you to marry him." he finally said.

Elizabeth mouth dropped opened, "How can you know that?" she asked clearly stunned by the news.

Wickham turned back toward her, "Oh Lizzy don't be so naive, not every one is as loyal to the prince as he likes to think they are. I have some remaining spies here at Pemberley and I have been watching you since the day you arrived." he informed her. "I will admit I was delighted when the prince asked you to come to Pemberley. I imagined he had finally decided to loosen up a bit and have a little extra curricular fun with some common fluff before he finally settled in and married his cousin, Anne. I even thought I might be able to persuade you to do some photos and a tell all." he told her as he walked back over and caressed her cheek.

Elizabeth pulled away from him in revulsion, "I said do not touch me." she warned him.

Wickham pulled his hand away, "When Lady Catherine informed me that her daughter was leaving the country and that Prince Darcy would not be marrying her, I became even more interested in what was happening here at Pemberley. Imagine how surprised I was to learn that my dear old friend has actually fallen in love with you and decided to marry you. Wonder of wonders, the proud and mighty Prince Darcy marrying someone so clearly beneath him. I will admit I was shocked. I never thought he would allow himself to be lowered to such a level, but you have bewitched him."

Elizabeth felt sick inside, "Lady Catherine put you up to taking those photo's of my sister?" she asked.

Wickham smiled, "Yes, she and Lord Blackwell really want to see you come to ruin." he told her honestly then said, "They both have allowed their hatred and thirst for power to drive them in their quest to destroy you. Lady Catherine in particular wants you to suffer."

Elizabeth shook her head, "And you are all to happy to oblige them for the right amount of money." she commented.

"Normally yes that would be my plan, but as I said this news of Darcy actually intending to marry you was just to good a chance to pass up." he replied.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh, "What are you talking about?"

"Its simple I want revenge against Prince Darcy. I want to be the one who causes him pain and suffering. If I release these photos I may have a moments pleasure of watching him suffer a broken heart, but he will eventually recover. He would probably even do the noble thing, suffer the embarrassment and still marry you because after all he does love you." Wickham told her. "If however, I give these photos to you and persuade you to see things my way then I will have a life time to sit back and watch him be miserable." he said as he walked back over toward her, "The first part of my plan is simple, you will go back to Pemberley, pack your things and leave with out saying a word to him. You will refuse to speak to him and in the process leave him forever wondering why you broke things off with him. He will feel what it is like to be rejected, he will know the pain and suffering of not being able to have what he wants and it will eat at him all the days of his life. Just imagine the one person he thought he could trust that he confessed his love to abandoning him with out a word. It will be absolutely perfect knowing he is suffering so completely."

"I would never do that to Will." she told him. "I would never hurt him like that."

Wickham laughed, "Of course you will." he threatened her again, "Or I will destroy you, your sisters, and your father." he laughed, "Do you really think Charles Bingley will marry your sister Jane once these pictures hit the press? Do you really believe your father will be able to stay in the community he has lived his entire life after this?" he demanded of her, "No he will be forced to sell to Lady Catherine, your home will be torn down, Jane will be heartbroken and Lydia will..." he laughed, "Well Lydia is a selfish girl she will probably get over it all rather quickly, but you my dear Lizzy will never recover from having destroyed your family."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, "You would do all of this just so you can have some sort of twisted revenge on Will?" she asked him.

"YesI would do this to see him suffer." he told her coldly. "You have no idea how frustrating it is always being so close to having it all, but never being able to actually acquire it. Darcy was always there in my way. Old King Darcy was a kind and generous man, but he was never going to see me as anything other than the son of his security detail." he took in a deep breath, "Watching Darcy suffer will be worth it all. Now you have a choice to make, you can sacrifice the prince or your entire family. It is up to you. If your not out of the palace by tomorrow morning I will know and I will release the photos."

Elizabeth stood there holding back the tears as Wickham walked away. Once he was gone from sight she broke down in tears. What was she to do, no matter what choice she made she would hurt those she loved most in the world. For the first time in her life she truly believed there would be no happy ending. As she walked back up to the house she saw Charlotte waiting for her near the gardens. She wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath, "I forgot you were coming." she told her.

"Rupert said you were out walking." She responded, "So I thought I would come out here and wait for you. Its such a beautiful day." she looked more intently at her friend as she came into view, "Lizzy what is the matter?" she asked seeing her red puff eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nothing, everything is fine." she told her.

Charlotte took her friends hand into her own, "I can see something is wrong." she told her, "You have been crying."

Elizabeth sniffled in, "Charlotte would you do me a favor?" she asked as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

She wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder, "Of course I will." she told her. "What ever it is."

"Would you drive me back to Longbourn tonight and not ask any questions." Elizabeth told her, "I can't explain, but I need you to do this for me."

Charlotte eyes narrowed, "Yes of course, but Lizzy are you sure that is what you want." she asked her. "What about Prince Darcy?"

Tears rolled gently down her cheek as she sniffled in, "No questions, I can't explain right now I just need you to do this for me." she said as she walked up the stairs and into her room to pack her things.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Of course." she said. "I will have to call Richard and cancel our date for tonight."

Elizabeth turned back toward her, "You can't tell him I am leaving." she warned her, "You can't tell anyone."

"What about your security detail, surely he will know you are leaving." Charlotte reminded her.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "I forgot about him." she said as more tears rolled down her cheek. "Oh Charlotte what am I going to do?" she cried.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Charlotte**_ looked at her friend, "Lizzy please tell me what is wrong. Its clear you don't want to leave, so why are you?"

Elizabeth looked around the room. She got up and walked over to the dressing room and then came back into the room with Charlotte. "Have you talked with Richard yet?" she asked her, "Have you already canceled your date with him for this evening?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No not yet." she told her.

Elizabeth walked over to the windows and looked out towards the gardens. She thought about Lydia, her first response when she saw those pictures was anger, but the more she thought about it the more she realized she too was a victim of Wickham's. After all Lydia was just fifteen and still very immature and naive for her age. She thought about her father, she knew he had to be told what was happening regardless. She took in a deep breath and typed in a text then sent it to him. She knew this news was going to hurt him terribly, but there was no way to avoid it. She turned and looked at Charlotte, "Will asked me to marry him." she said softly. "Yesterday, he told me he loved me and he proposed."

"Lizzy that's wonderful news..." Charlotte eyes narrowed, "isn't it." she said confused by her friends actions.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, it is wonderful news." she told her.

Charlotte still felt confused, "Lizzy you love him right?"

"Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes I love him very much." she told her.

She let out a small sigh, "Well if your in love with him, and he asked you to marry him, then why do you want to leave?"

Elizabeth pointed at her back pack, "Look in the front pocket." she told her.

Charlotte walked over and found the envelope. "Oh Lizzy." she said after looking at its contents, "I am so sorry."

Elizabeth walked over and took the photo from her. "This is why I have to leave." she told her sadly.

Charlotte was just about to protest when Elizabeth leaned over and whispered something in her ear, then she said out loud, "So will you send that text to Richard now and then help me pack?" she asked her, "I want to be home as soon as possible."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Yes of course." she told her as she pulled out her phone and sent the text to Richard.

Elizabeth gathered up her things and packed them while Charlotte helped, "Lizzy what about your security detail?" she asked her as they finished packing. "How will we get past security?"

"Once we get to the gate, security will notify Jeffrey that I am leaving the palace. Since my leaving without notifying him will break protocol, he will probably call Richard. From there I am not sure how long after that before they notify Will." Elizabeth told her as they went down the back staircase and out to Charlotte's car.

Charlotte took in a deep breath as she got in behind the wheel, "Did you tell your father your coming?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I sent him a text. I told him I would explain more when I get home." she told her as they began driving.

Charlotte could see how upset her friend was, "Are you going to tell him everything?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I think I have too." she said sadly, "And its going to break his heart."

"_**Where**_ is Mr. Fitzwilliam?" Darcy asked as he came out from his meetings with some of the members of parliament.

Thomas fell in step behind him as did two other security detail. "He was called away and ask me to cover your detail sir." he told him.

Darcy's eyes narrowed, "Did he say why he had to leave?" he asked him as they got into the limousine and headed toward Pemberley.

Thomas shook his head, "No sir he did not. He just instructed me to take the lead and bring you back to Pemberley. He left with out giving me any no further information."

Darcy pulled out his phone and sent a text to Richard, "What is going on? Are Elizabeth and Georgiana alright?"

"A situation has come up, but I don't have all the details. Georgiana is fine. Will be advise as I know more." Richard wrote back.

Darcy heart beat faster, "What about Elizabeth?" he text him.

"She is safe, but there is a situation." Richard wrote, "Will advise as I get more information. On my way to Meryton now."

Darcy hated when his cousin went into security mode. He knew there were reasons for it, but he didn't like being left in the dark, especially where Elizabeth was concerned. If Richard was on his way to Meryton it was possible that something happened with Elizabeth family. He took in a deep breath and wrote a text to her, "Just wanted to check in on you, is everything alright?" he wrote. He waited for several minutes but there was no response so he tried again, "Elizabeth call me." he waited several more minutes but still there was no response.

Darcy had a sicken feeling wash over him. He leaned forward in the seat and asked, "I need to get back to Pemberley can you take the fastest route possible please."

The driver nodded his head, "Yes your highness." he told him.

Thomas looked over at the prince, "Is everything alright sir?" he asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "I'm sure it is." he told him as he leaned back in the seat. He tried again to send a text to Elizabeth but there was no response. He his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, why wasn't she responding. Richard said she was safe, what did that mean. Why did he paraphrase it that way. Was there a time when she wasn't safe, were her family in danger? He texted Richard again, "Are you with Elizabeth now?"

Richard responded, "No, in route." he wrote back.

As the limo pulled up to Pemberely Darcy hurried inside and went straight to her room, but she wasn't there. He went over to the phone and called Rupert, "Where is Miss Bennet?" he asked.

Rupert cleared his throat, "I was informed that Miss Bennet packed her things and left Pemberley a little over four hours ago." he told him.

Darcy ran his hand through his hair, "What do you mean she packed her things and left?" he demanded, "Did her security go with her? Who did she leave with?"

"No sir her companion was not informed she was leaving. As far as we know she left of her own accord with Miss Lucas." Rupert told him. "Mr. Fiztwilliam has called and confirmed Miss Bennets departure was of her own accord and no security protocol is to be implemented at this time."

"Thank you Rupert." Darcy said as he hung up the phone. He pulled out his cellphone and tired to call Elizabeth directly, but she did not answer. He took in a deep breath and went back downstairs to find Georgiana.

As soon as he came in the room Georgiana could see how upset he was, "You have heard the news that Elizabeth left." she said. "William do you know what is going on?"

He shook his head, "No." he told her, "Did she say anything to?" he asked her, "Anything at all?"

Georgiana shook her head, "No." she told him.

Darcy paced back and forth, "Think Georgie, are you sure she didn't say anything about needed to go home or about being upset?"

Georgiana shook her head, "No William she was fine."she told him, "We were sitting and talking about your engagement and how wonderful it would be for the two of you to get married here at Pemeberely."

Darcy ran his hand through his hair again, "And nothing else happened..." he questioned her, "Nothing else was said?"

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "The only thing that happened was she got her pages from Miss Lucas . She did look upset at first because there were so many more then she expected. After that she asked if we could talk more later and I went to join Anne for some tea."

Darcy walked over and sat down. "Perhaps this is all just a misunderstanding." he commented, "Perhaps her leaving has to do with her work."

Georgiana nodded her head, "She did leave with Miss Lucas, maybe the work she had to do required her to return to Longbourn." she suggested.

Darcy wanted to believe that was the reason behind her sudden departure but he knew it was something more. "She was upset when we last spoke, something was troubling her. I should have canceled my meetings and stayed with her." he mumbled to himself.

Georgiana asked him again, "William.." she said his name to get his attention, "I asked if Richard has heard from her?"

Darcy looked over at her, "I am not sure." he told her as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Richards number and waited for his answer. "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked as soon as his cousin picked up.

Richard knew he was worried, "Darcy I can't go into detail all I know is Elizabeth has returned to Longbourn." he told him.

"I want the plane ready to leave within the hour." Darcy told him. "If Elizabeth is in trouble then I need to be there with her."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy you have to trust me," he told him. "Let assess the situation and I promise as soon as I know the full weight of what is going on I will give you a full report."

Darcy shook his head, "Richard I am not about to sit here while the woman I love is

"She does not want to see you." he lied to him. "I don't know what is happening. I only know she will not see you."

All the color drained from Darcy face, "She said that to you?" he asked him.

"Yes she did." he lied to him again. "I will do my best to learn what I can, but for now just wait for me at Pemberley." Richard hated lying to him but he knew there was no other way to get Darcy to listen. If Elizabeth's plan was going to work then Darcy had to believe that she abandon him, at least for the moment.

Darcy hung up the phone and began walking towards the door, "I will be in my study for the rest of the night, I do not want to be disturbed." He said before leaving the room.

_**Elizabeth **_turned back toward her father, "I had no choice but to leave. After Wickham left I had Charlotte bring me here so he would believe his plan was working." she told him as he looked at the picture she had given him of Lydia and Wickham together. "I am sorry to have to bring this to you, but I didn't know what else to do."

Mr. Bennet took in a deep breath, "I am so sorry Lizzy." he told her, "I had no idea she was meeting with this man."

"Mother knew I was meeting with him." Lydia blurted out. "She let me go an see him. She understands that George and I love each other and only want to be together."

Mr. Bennet looked over at Lydia, "I am sure she did not know this kind of thing was going on!" he snapped at her as he waved the picture in the air in front of him. "What were you thinking to be involved with such a man! Sneaking out of the house, meeting him at his hotel room."

"Wickham loves me and I love him!" she cried. "I don't understand why you don't want us to be together!"

Mr. Bennet shook his head in disbelief, "Do you understand what this man is doing?" he demanded of her, "He took pictures of you and he is attempting to blackmail your sister against the prince." he told her. "He used you in the worst possible way!"

Lydia shook her head, "Wickham would never do that!" she cried. "He wants to marry me."she taunted Elizabeth, "I shall be the first one of my sisters to marry."

Elizabeth took the picture from her father and showed it to Lydia, "How can you explain this then Lydia?"

Lydia sniffled in, "Those pictures were meant for George so when he is away on business he would not be so lonely." she cried all the harder.

Elizabeth tried to help her sister see the truth, "Lydia, George Wickham gave me this photo himself along with several much more revealing ones." she told her, "Does that seem like the actions of a man who loves you, who wants to marry you?" Elizabeth tried to be patient with her, "He is not the man you think he is. He used you to hurt Will and I."

Lydia refused to believe her. "You are lying. You can't stand to see me happy." she accused her. "Prince Darcy hates George. He stole those pictures from him so that he could use them to break us apart. George told me how the prince has always been jealous of him because King Darcy loved him more then he did Prince Darcy." she yelled at Elizabeth, "Now you are helping the prince by lying for him."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "It's clear I have been to easy on you Lydia. I have allowed you to run wild and have to much freedom, that you would be a party to this kind of behavior and not see how wrong it is." he yelled at her, "Well that all ends now. You will never see this man again. You will go to your room and stay there." he told her.

Lydia stood up and stormed across the room, "I hate you!" she cried, "I hate you all."

Elizabeth called out to her, "Lydia wait."

Lydia stopped and turned towards her, "What?" she demanded.

"Give me your cell phone." she told her.

"Why?" Lydia demanded to know.

"Because I don't want you to text or call Wickham." she told her.

Before Lydia could protest Mr. Bennet ordered her, "Give the phone to your sister at once." he told her.

Lydia stomped her foot and took the phone from her pocket, "Mother won't let you get away with this!" she cried as she handed the phone to Elizabeth and then ran out of the room.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "What are we going to do?" she asked her father. "You can't keep her locked up in her room forever."

Mr. Bennet walked over and sat down at his desk, "Lizzy I am going to send Lydia to live with your Aunt and Uncle. I think it will be for the best. Your Aunt will take a firm hand with Lydia, unlike your mother, and it might just be her saving grace."

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Mother will never approve of you sending her away."

Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair, "Your mother will have little to say about it." he told her in frustration, "Besides if she disapproves she can always go with Lydia."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "If these pictures come to light we all may want to go and live with them." she said sadly.

_**Lady Catherine **_sat at her desk as Wickham was shown in. "What is it you want Mr. Wickham?" she demanded. "I made it very clear you are never to come here. What if word got back to my nephew that I was meeting with you."

George sat down, "Things have changed Lady Catherine." he began to say, "I am no longer working with Lord Blackwell."

Lady Catherine shook her head in frustration, "What are you talking about?" she demanded to know, "We had a deal!"

George held up his hand, "I did not say I would not work with you..." he began to say, "I only said that things have changed and I was no longer working with him."

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed, "I assume by how vague your being you are attempting to peak my interest." she told him, "Well go on then, you have it."

George smiled, "I have recently come from seeing Elizabeth Bennet and after showing her some very revealing photos of her youngest sister Lydia she has packed her bags and left Pemeberley." he told her.

Lady Catherine shook her head in anger, "You were suppose to take those photo's to Prince Darcy!" she snapped at him. "They were meant for him, so he would see what kind of family he has gotten himself involved with."

George took in a deep breath, "Lady Catherine that would have done nothing for us." he told her, "Like it or not he is in love with Elizabeth Bennet. Seeing those photos would only serve to bring out the nobler side of Darcy. He would have married Elizabeth Bennet any way and waited until the scandal passed." he told her.

"His since of duty and responsibility would have woken him from the deception she has held over him!" Lady Catherine yelled at him, "He never would have married the girl."

"I promise you Lady Catherine he already has proposed and the marriage would have been inevitable." he told her then continued, "By going to Elizabeth I have guaranteed that she will never speak with Prince Darcy again. She was devastated by her sisters actions, to embarrassed to tell Darcy the truth, and desperate to keep the photos out of the press."

"By keeping the photo's out of the press you may keep her in line, but what of the land deal." Lady Catherine demanded, "I must have Bennets property in order to completely our plans."

George shook his head, "Honestly Lady Catherine that deal is never going to happen." he told her. "We both know that Collins will not be so eager to sell to you now that you have had him fired and are getting his law license revoked. When Mr. Bennet does die, Collins maybe all to happy to keep the property just to spit you."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "I am listening, how then does this benefit me at all, besides keeping my nephew from making a dreadful mistake?"

"As I said Prince Darcy is heartbroken at the moment." he told him, "IF you were able to go to him in his time of need, give a sympathetic ear and show support for him, you could regain his trust. Then in a few short months when he reaches his birthday and the deadline for him to marry draws near you could always encourage him to look on Anne."

"Anne has made it clear she does not wish to marry my nephew." she snapped at him.

George smiled, "Yes but I wonder how she might react to your requests if she thought you were ill?" he suggested. "What if Anne believed you did not have much time left, surly she could be manipulated into full filling her mothers life long wish for her." he told her.

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed, "You do have a way about you, don't you Mr. Wickham." she commented, "Your words are all smooth and silk, they distract the victim from ever seeing the venom behind them."

George laughed, "Lady Catherine the plan is already in motion." he told her, "I have the pictures and Elizabeth will leave Darcy. I am merely here to offer you some help in getting what it is you want."

She got up and walked over to the window, "How much?" she asked him directly.

"I was thinking that I could live very nicely on five million dollars." he told her.

Lady Catherine turned back around, "I would never pay you such a sum." she snapped at him.

George shrugged his shoulders, "I could always go to Lord Blackwell and offer the photo's to him. He has a vested interest in seeing the Bennet family ruined. If the photo's are released Mr. Bennet would sell, and Collins might not have issue with selling to him. Of course that would cut you out of the deal completely and as I said before Prince Darcy will still marry Elizabeth. Anne would be out of the picture and you would never see your daughter reign as Queen."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "He will not turn to Anne!" she snapped at him, "Even if I did agree to go along with this and Miss Bennet stayed away. My nephew would not turn to Anne. For reasons I do not understand he does not love her. The plan would never succeed."

George leaned forward in his chair, "It would if you pointed out to him the hardship and suffering it would cause his precious sister. If he thought Georgiana would suffer because of his not marrying and becoming king he would sacrifice himself to protect her. You must make him see the burden and heartache he would be causing his sister if he does not become king."

Lady Catherine was quiet for a time, then she walked back over to her desk, "I will give you the money but I want to hold all the copies of the photo's of Lydia Bennet." she told him.

"Of course I can get them to you as soon as I have the money." he told her.

"It will take a few days to have that amount of money available, but I will speak with my lawyers and have the transfer set up set up to the account of your choosing." she told him then said.

George smiled as he handed her a piece of paper, "The account and routing number are here." he told her.

Lady Catherine took the information, "Mr. Wickham after I have the photo's I never want to see you again."

He stood up and walked toward the door, "Understood." he told her.

_**Darcy **_stepped out of the limousine and began walking up the stairs toward the parliament building when a number of reporters rushed towards him. Richard did his best to hold them back and keep them from blocking the prince as he made his way into the building.

"Prince Darcy is it true that Elizabeth Bennet is no longer staying at Pemeberley?" the reporter shouted. "We are hearing reports that Elizabeth is back in Meryton, can you comment on that?"

Darcy stopped and turned toward the camera, "My only comment is that yesterday Miss Bennet decided to return home to Meryton. I have not been in contact with her since that time. As far as I know she is with her family and will remain there for the foreseeable future. As a courtesy to her family, the security detail that has been in place will remain for the time being. At this time I have nothing further to say. The topic is closed." he said as he made his way up the stairs.

Another reporter shouted out, "We are hearing reports that Miss Bennet left Pemberley in the middle of the night with out informing anyone is that true?"

"Is it true Miss Bennet won't return any of your calls?" another shouted at him. "Is your relationship with Miss Bennet over? Have to two of you broken up?"

Darcy snapped, "I said I have no further comments." he told them. He was clearly upset as he finally made his way into the building and was quickly escorted to his office by Richard. Once inside Darcy walked over to the window to look out at the reporters, "Have you tried to reach her?" he asked his cousin. "What is going on and why did you have me read that ridiculous statement?" he demanded to know. "I don't like being left in the dark."

Richard shook his head, "Yes I have spoken to Elizabeth." he told him.

Darcy ran his hand through his hair, he was clearly upset, "Well what did she say?" he asked him, "Why won't she respond to my texts or return my calls?"

"Because I told her not to for the time being." Richard told him.

Darcy turned around, his eyes narrowed, "You told her not to!" he repeated what he said. His voice filled with anger, "Richard you better start explaining what exactly is going on right now or else so help me..."

Richard took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry we have had to put you through this, but once I explain the situation I think you will better understand." he told him.

"You know why Elizabeth left so suddenly and didn't tell me?" Darcy demanded to know.

Richard shook his head, "Yes and as I said once you know the whole story you will understand."

Darcy walked over and sat down at his desk, "Well you better start explaining then," he told him.

Richard walked over and sat down across from him, "Yesterday Wickham came to Pemberley to see Elizabeth." he began to say as he pulled the envelope from his brief case. "He had this with him."

Darcy took the envelope and looked over the photo, "Is this Elizabeth's younger sister?" he asked him.

Richard shook his head, "Yes that's Lydia."

Darcy gave him back the photo, "He came to blackmail Elizabeth with this?" he asked.

"He approached Elizabeth with more pictures and threatened to release them to the press if she didn't end things with you." he told him. "Apparently his plan was for her to leave, break things off with you and leave you to wonder what went wrong. He wants to make you suffer for his perceived wrongs done to him."

Darcy was furious, "How did he even get close to her?" he demanded, "How did he get past security?"

Richard pulled out a file, "As soon as Elizabeth told me what was happening I took matters in hand to find out who he had helping him. He told Elizabeth that he knew you had proposed to her, its clear he had people working inside the palace feeding him information."

Darcy shook his head, "Do we know who?"

"Elizabeth thought maybe Sara, her chamber maid might be involved, but did not want to accuse anyone." he told him. "Apparently Sara was in the next room when Elizabeth called Jane to tell her of your engagement."

"Has she been questioned yet?" Darcy asked him.

Richard shook his head, "No not yet." he told him.

"Well why not?" Darcy demanded to know.

"Darcy you need to calm down." he told him.

Darcy got up and walked back over to the window, "Do not tell me to calm down!" he snapped at him. "I have just spent the last eighteen hours in hell trying to figure out what happened, why the woman I love would just suddenly leave with out word and now I find out that Wickham is behind it all."

Richard took in a deep breath, "Darcy, Elizabeth is heartbroken over this mess." he told him. "Every time her phone went off she looked devastated because she couldn't answer you."

"Then why didn't you let me speak with her." he demanded to know.

"Because we need Wickham to think his plan is working." Richard told him bluntly. "I needed you to look as angry and annoyed as you just did so the press and everyone else would believe you are going through some kind of emotional upheaval!"

Darcy turned back toward his cousin, all the anger drained out of him. "Of course." he said, "I am sorry Richard for yelling at you." he told him. "I haven't slept much." he admitted. "Of course your attempting to retrieve the photos and avoid the scandal, that's why you have done this all."

Richard shook his head, "Elizabeth and her father want to spare the family the embarrassment of her younger sisters actions." he told him. "I am trying to buy some time and hopefully retrieve the photos before he has a chance to sell them off to the highest bidder."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "You know hurting me isn't his only plan in all of this." he told him. "If he can find a way to make money he will do it."

"That was my thought." he told him. "That is why I haven't questioned Sara or the security detail on duty at the time he came to see Elizabeth. They are both being watched, but I want Wickham to think Elizabeth has done exactly as he asked and then we will just sit and wait."

Darcy shook his head, "He will either go to Aunt Catherine or Lord Blackwell."

"All we can do is sit back and wait to see which one contacts Mr. Bennet or Elizabeth first." he told him.

"Once this is over can we prosecute Wickham?" Darcy asked.

Richard shook his head, "Lydia is only fifteen." he told him. "A fact I don't think Wickham realized when he gave Elizabeth this picture. It proves he was involved with an under age minor."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "If we prosecute the photo's will go most likely go public at some point though?"

"Yes but then Lydia is seen as the victim in this and not the willing participant." Richard told him, "Besides the prosecutor could have all the photo's protected from the press because of Lydia's age."

"I want to see Elizabeth." Darcy told him. "And I realize the risk if the press gets wind of it, but I know you can make it happen so make it happen." he told him.

Richard got up and walked over to the door, "I knew that is how you would feel so I have her waiting." he told him.

"Elizabeth is here?" Darcy asked.

"No but she is close." Richard told him. "I couldn't risk having you go to Longbourn and being seen by the press or her coming here to Pemberely so I arranged for you to meet in the one place that I know the press does not know about."

Darcy smiled, "Call for the car, I don't want to keep her waiting." he told him as they headed for the door.

_**Elizabeth**_ stood by the small pond just down from the house. She was tired from so little sleep but decided some fresh air would do her good, so she went for a walk around the gardens. She kept pulling out her phone and looking to see if Will might text her now that Richard had told him what was happening, but there were no new messages. She kept thinking about how happy she was the last time she was in this beautiful place as tears filled her eyes. What if Wickham was right, what if Will was so completely repulsed by what Lydia did that he never wanted to speak with her again. What if he was embarrassed and ashamed to be associated with a family like hers? She wiped away the tears and sat down on the bench. For a moment she allowed her doubts and fears to take over as she closed her eyes,

"_Elizabeth I am so sorry." Richard said as he came up to her. "I tried to make Prince Darcy understand that you had nothing to do with what your sister did but he was just so disgusted that he has called off the engagement."_

_Elizabeth heart was crushed, "Will he see me at least?" she asked as tears streamed down her cheek, "I'm not my sister, I would never do anything to embarrass him or bring scandal to the royal family."_

_Richard shook his head, "No he does not want to see you." he told her. "I am sorry, I know this must hurt to hear, but Prince Darcy has to think about the crown and he has to think about the people. Your sisters actions, the actions of your mother..." he told her, "He can't expose Georgiana to those kinds of people."_

"_I understand." she told him. "I won't make any trouble for him. Please just tell him that I will always love him. _

_Richard took in a deep breath, "The car is waiting to take you back to Longbourn." he told her. "He ask that you leave here at once."_

_Elizabeth looked over toward the pond one last time. All she could think of was the last time she was here. How happy she was and now to have it all taken away._ It was the sound of someone calling out her name that startled her awake. She opened her eyes realizing it was only her imagination getting the better of her. She heard her name again and looked up to see Will coming towards her. She saw the love in his eyes and the look of relief on his face and knew he still loved her.

Darcy hurried to her side and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and held her close. As their kiss ended she looked into his eyes and whispered softly, " "Do you hate me for putting you through all of this?"

Darcy shook his head, "hate you..." his voice caught in his throat, "I could never hate you." he told her as he held her close to him. "I love you so much. Don't you know my heart already belongs to you."

Elizabeth searched his eyes, "I'm so sorry for not telling you myself about Wickham." she told him as tears rolled down her cheek. "I just didn't know what to do. When Wickham said he had spies at Pemberley I didn't know who to trust so I thought leaving as he wanted making it look like he had won was the best way to get ahead of him." she told him. "I knew Charlotte could still contact Richard and he would know how best to proceed. I hated not being able to respond to you calls and texts. You have to know I wanted to. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive." Darcy kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to apologize for." he told her, "This is all Wickham's doing, not yours." he told her as he gently wiped the tears from her cheek, "I don't even blame Lydia in this, she is a naive young girl who was seduced by a man who has only ever thought or cared for himself."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Lydia is not so innocent as I wish she was." she told him. "My father has decided to send her to live with my Aunt and Uncle. She will be leaving before the end of the week."

"I know that must have been a difficult decision for him to make." he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It was, but one I believe is for the best."

Darcy pulled her closer, "When I came home to Pemberely and you were gone.." he began to say, "I couldn't think straight. I thought I had lost you and it tore my heart out. I don't ever want to feel that way again." he told her, "Wickham will pay for what he has done."

"Will, he still has the pictures of Lydia, the digital copies." she told him, "Richard has a plan, but it requires us to be a part for a time. I don't want to be separated from you, but if there is a chance to spare my family the embarrassment of those pictures I have to try."

Darcy gently brushed her cheek, "I don't want to be away from you either, but I know we have to do this. If there a chance to stop Wickham we have to take it." he told her as he leaned down and captures her mouth with his again. As their kiss deepened it left little doubt in Elizabeth's mind of how he felt for her. She knew that no matter what might happen in the days to come, they had each other. Will loved her and they would be together.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Elizabeth sat **_on the back porch watching the waves roll in. The storm from the night before had left the skies gray and cloudy. The weather actually matched her mood at that moment. It had been two days since she last saw Will, and now all there was left to do was wait. She knew she should be using this opportunity to be writing, but the truth was she couldn't stay focused. Every time she sat down to write her mind would come up with all kinds of awful scenario's that always ended very badly. The one bright spot in her day was hearing from Will. He was so considerate to call and text her through the day to check in on her. It was the sound of the back door opening that startled and interrupted her thoughts.

Kitty stepped out the back door, "Lizzy." she motioned for her to come inside, "That woman, Lady Catherine is here to see you." she told her keeping her voice in hushed tones.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Are you sure?" she asked her, "Are you sure it's Lady Catherine?"

Kitty shook her head, "Yes, Lizzy." she told her, "She is waiting in the front living room with Mother." she told her then said, "She does not seem like a very nice person. She has been snapping at mother and ordering me about as if I was her servant. I don't like her very much."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Its alright Kitty, I don't think I am going to like her very much either." she told her as she went inside.

"My oldest daughter is getting married soon to Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennet said trying to make conversation. "We are all very happy for her." She said as Elizabeth came into the room, "Oh good Kitty found you. I was beginning to worry that you might have gone on one of your walks." she said looking rather relieved, "Lady Catherine has come to see you Lizzy." she told her.

"I see that." Elizabeth said as she turned her attention toward her visitor, "I wasn't expecting any company Lady Catherine." she began to say, "What brings you to Longbourn?"

Lady Catherine looked over at Mrs. Bennet. It was clear she was annoyed at being there, "It's rather stuffy in here." she commented rather rudely, "Maybe we could go for a walk around the gardens. I could use some fresh air. I saw the ones in the front of the house that looked rather pretty. Would you mind showing them to me?" she asked.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Of course," she said as she motioned for Lady Catherine to lead the way out of the house. Once in the gardens Elizabeth waited for Lady Catherine to reveal the reason for her visit. Deep down she suspected why she was here, but she remained guarded.

When they were far enough away from the house Lady Catherine turned and looked intently at Elizabeth, "I am sure you know why I am here today." she told her.

Elizabeth pretended not to know, "No Lady Catherine I can't imagine what has brought you here today." she told her. "Its very much a mystery to me since the two of us have never actually been introduced before."

"Don't play your games with me." she snapped at her. "You know full well I am here to talk with you about my nephew, the prince." she told her, "Wickham came to see me," she began to say, "He said you have agreed to stay away from my nephew and break off all contact with him. I want to know if that is true?"

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Why would George Wickham come to see you about me?" she asked.

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "Because he has sold the pictures of your sisters indiscretion to me." she said coldly. "Now I am here to remind you of your promise to stay away from my nephew!" she snapped.

Elizabeth tried to remain calm, "If you really do have the pictures as you say you do, what guarantee do I have that you won't try to use them against my father to get his property from him?" she demanded. "For all I know you maybe here now to black mail him into selling you his home."

"As you know Mr. Collins and I have had a falling out." Lady Catherine snapped, "Because of the change in situation I have no further desire to acquire your fathers property." she told her, "What I want is for you to stay away from my nephew. My interest now is only in seeing him spared any further pain or embarrassment from being involved with you or your family. "

Elizabeth walked a few feet away from her, "You pretend to be concerned about him?" she told her, "But your not. If you really cared you would not do this to him. He loves me and I..."

Lady Catherine shook with anger as she interrupted Elizabeth, "Love.." she scoffed, "He has no idea what real love is. He is young and foolish." she let out a heavy sigh, "You really believe that the Prince and heir to the throne could truly fall in love with someone as lowly and common as yourself?" she demanded, "No Miss Bennet, he does not love you. He is merely taken with your charms. Soon enough he will realize who and what you are and he will be grateful to me for stopping him from making the worst mistake of his life."

Elizabeth wasn't about to back down, "You wouldn't be here involved in any of this if you actually believed that. You know in your heart he loves me, and it's eating you up inside." she told her. "You are selfish, bitter, old, woman who only wants to have her way. You pretend you care about Will, you tell yourself you are doing this for him and for Anne because it clears your conscious, but you are doing this for no one but yourself!"

Lady Catherine yelled, "It does not matter what you believe Miss Bennet, because I have the pictures and I will use them to destroy your family if you so much as mention his name." she told her in cold and calculating voice. "I know what is best for him even if he does not!" she snapped at her, "I am warning you. I can be every bit as ruthless and George Wickham." Lady Catherine walked over toward Elizabeth, "If you break your promise, if you see him at all, or talk to him, I will publish these photos and do everything within my power to destroy you, your father, and your entire family."

Elizabeth did her best to control her temper, she kept reminding herself she had to play along. "Lady Catherine my actions are enough to prove that I will not do anything to jeopardize my family." she told her, "I am here now and have not spoken to Prince Darcy in over two days. He has made it clear in the press that we are no longer together so you should feel confidant that you have won."

Lady Catherine smiled, "I will say this, you are loyal to your family Miss Bennet." she said as she began to walk away. "I will give you that much at least."

Elizabeth couldn't resist, "He will never marry Anne." she called out after her. "He does not love her."

Lady Catherine stopped and turned back toward Elizabeth, "Yes he will." she told her sarcastically. "He will, because he will have no choice but to do so." she told her, "You see Prince Darcy is loyal too. He is loyal to his sister and in order to protect her he will marry Anne. My daughter will be the next Queen." She told her then walked away.

Elizabeth stood there shaking, more then anything she wanted to go after her and tell her exactly what she thought of her, but she knew she couldn't. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Will. "Lady Catherine was just here. She has the photos." she typed in, then sent it.

_**Darcy **_was just finishing up a meeting with Richard and two members of parliament when his phone went off. He glanced down and saw the message was from Elizabeth, "Excuse me gentleman, I have to take this." he said as he waited for them to leave his study. Once he was alone he read over Elizabeth's text then typed in, "What did she say to you?" he wrote back.

"She said Wickham sold the photo's to her and now she is using them to insure I keep my promise not to be in contact with you." she wrote.

"I know that must have been difficult for you." he wrote knowing how cruel his Aunt could be. "I am truly sorry you had to go through that."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I am fine. I did my best to play along with her. I tried to make her believe her threats were working." she typed. "I think she believed me when I said I was not in contact with you. She plans to try to manipulate you into marrying Anne. She plans to use Georgiana as leverage against you." she reread what she typed then hit send.

Darcy was angry that his Aunt would do this to the woman he loved, "Elizabeth there is nothing she can say that would ever make me consider marrying anyone other than you." he assured her. "I love you, and only you."

Elizabeth had to admit she did need his reassurance after her encounter with Lady Catherine. "I love you too Will." she wrote, then hit send. She took in a deep breath then typed, "So now what do we do?"

Darcy wished he had something more to tell her. At the moment he knew he could deal with his Aunt, but Wickham was still out there. "Wickham may have told my Aunt that he sold her the only copies of the photo's, but I know he was lying. He is to greedy to settle for any amount of money she paid him. He will still have copies and try to use them. I will speak with Richard and be in touch soon." After he sent his last text he went to Richard, "Lady Catherine went to see Elizabeth." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "I wish I could say I was surprised she would lower herself to such a level, but I am sorry to say I am not." he told him then said, "I have already spoken to my father and brought him up to speed on everything."

"What did he say would be the best way to proceed?" Darcy asked him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Let him and I handle things with Aunt Catherine from now on." he told him. "We have to put family aside in this. Lady Catherine has broken the law. Lydia is only fifteen years old and can be treated as a minor, as such it does not matter if she willingly slept with Wickham or not. As soon as those pictures were taken they became evidence to a crime and Lady Catherine is now tampering with that evidence. We will make her aware of her currant situation and retrieve the photo copies she has, but we both know Wickham has kept some for himself."

Darcy shook his head. "I told Elizabeth as much." he said as he walked back over to the window. He knew this situation would not go on much longer but every minute he was apart from Elizabeth made it feel like an eternity. He turned back to Richard, "Have you made any further progress on finding out how Wickham was able to get past security in the first place?"

Richard walked over toward the desk, he opened up his laptop and brought up some photo's. "These are surveillance photo's taken by satellite the day Wickham came here to see Elizabeth." he told him as he showed him the photo's. "Look here at this spot just north of the back gate." he told him.

Darcy examined the photo's more closely, "That's Wickham coming in from the bushes." he said as he looked from one photo to the other. "Is this how he got past security?"

Richard shook his head, "I believe it is." he told him. "I have had every guard on duty that day questioned and none of them have any knowledge or contact with Wickham. I think he used an old exploit from his past to get on to Pemberley grounds. I have had two of my best men check that area and its is a blind spot for security. The only way I found it is because of this new satellite security system I had installed." he told him.

"How did Wickham know about this vulnerability?" Darcy asked.

Richard shook his head, "He probably has always known about it." he told him. "He grew up here at Pemberley, just like you and I did. He spent most of his time here with his father and they lived in the servants quarters. Its very likely Wickham found out about this vulnerable spot years ago and just used it to get close to Elizabeth when it served his purpose." he told him then said, "Elizabeth said he stayed close to the trees all while he was black mailing her, which would make sense. IF he had come any further onto the grounds he would have been picked up by security here and here." Richard told him pointing at the photo's.

"Whats behind that area where he came through at?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing." Richard told him, "Just miles of forest that backs up to the mountain ranges. Wickham must have hiked through this area so he could get to this spot and get into Pemberley."

"Well I want security in that area from now on." he told him.

"It has already been taken care of." Richard told him then asked, "How is Elizabeth doing other wise?"

Darcy shook his head, "I suppose as well as can be expected." he told him. "She is a very strong woman, but I can hear in her voice the concern for her family in all of this." he told him, "And the truth is I don't like not being there for her. I don't like that she is going through it alone."

Richard felt bad for his cousin, "Darcy I promise you very soon this will all be over and you and Elizabeth will be celebrating your lives together." he assured him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Let me know what you and Uncle Fitzwilliam learn from Aunt Catherine." he told him before he left Richard's office.

_**Elizabeth **_walked down to the beach to get some fresh air. She didn't want to go back up to the house right after Lady Catherine left. She knew her mother would have all kinds of questions for her and she really didn't want to deal with them at the moment. It was the sound of Jane voice calling out to her that made her turn around, "Has mother sent you out here to ask me what Lady Catherine wanted?" she asked.

Jane caught up to her, "Actually she didn't." she told her as they took began walking along the waters edge. "Kitty told me about Lady Catherine and I thought you might need someone to talk to."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you." she said as she wrapped her arm around her sisters, "Lady Catherine has the pictures of Lydia and she is using the same threats against me as Wickham did." she explained, "If I go near Will she will do her best to destroy our family and you know the rest."

"Have you spoken to Prince Darcy about her coming here?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, he knows." she told her, "I think he was disappointed and hurt by her actions, but not necessarily surprised."

Jane took in a deep breath, "How are you doing Lizzy?" she asked her voice filled with concern. "I know this is not easy for you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I am fine." she told her trying to sound as if she really meant it. Seeing the doubtful look in her sisters face she laughed, "Alright I am trying to be fine." she admitted then said, "Its only been two days and I already miss Will."

"But you have spoken to him since coming back to Longbourn haven't you?" Jane asked her.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, he texts and calls me through out the day. Every time he has to answer a question to the press about us not being together he sends a text and reassures me that's not how he really feels and how much he loves me."

Jane smiled, "That is very thoughtful of him." she commented.

Elizabeth shook her head, "He really is wonderful, he has been so understanding through all of this. He even asks about Lydia and how she is dealing with things."

Jane let out a small sigh, "I do hope one day very soon Lydia will see Wickham for the kind of man he really is, but until she does there is little that any of us can say to convince her."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "It does not help that mother tries to make excuses. Its almost as if she wants to believe there is some way that Wickham is good and really cares for Lydia and that this is all just some huge misunderstanding."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Do you still think it best not to tell mother the truth about the situation?" she asked her. "I mean about you and Prince Darcy really being engaged?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I do think it best. Mother needs to be kept in the dark as much as possible. If she were to speak with the press about my engagement Wickham and Lady Catherine would release those photos." she told her. "Father has one of the security detail watching mother and Lydia all the time. If they even pick up a phone he is to be notified. Sadly I think its the only way this will have a chance of working."

"When does Lydia leave to go and stay with Aunt Gardiner?" Jane asked.

"Father has made arrangements for her to leave day after tomorrow." Elizabeth told her. "Lydia has been throwing her usual temper tantrums, but father is not budging. This time I believe he means to follow through and I am thankful for it." she told her, "Not just for my sake, but for Lydia's too. I know she is hurting in all this, but she needs someone to give her more guidance then our mother is capable of doing. I know it will be hard for her, but I really do believe this is best for her."

Jane stood up and walked down near the water, "Has Prince Darcy received any news about Wickham? Do they know who helped him get past security and gave him the information about your engagement?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I am happy to say Sara was not the one who told Wickham about our engagement." she told her as they stopped, turned and began walking back toward the house.

Jane was surprised, "I thought you said Sara was in the room when we were on the phone together."

Elizabeth shook her head, "She was, but she is not the one working with Wickham. In fact Sara helped catch the real spy and reported what she saw to Rupert."

Jane looked confused, "Well who was it then?" she asked.

"I don't think either of us ever actually met the girl." she told her, "Apparently her name is Michelle and she actually works in the gardens and does the flower arrangements for the royal family and the palace. She is the one who made up the flower bouquet that Will had sent to me that morning. Sara brought the flowers to me, but Michelle gave them to her. Sara found it odd that she kept asking questions about my leaving so she alerted Rupert. Rupert actually overheard Michelle telling Wickham on the phone that I left with out notifying my security detail."

"So what happens to her now?" Jane asked.

"Well she is guilty of spying on the royal family and that is a punishable crime, but as it turns out she was probably just another victim of Wickhams. When Richard brought her in to question her she broke down crying and told him everything he wanted to know. Apparently Wickham convinced her that he loved her and that he planned for them to run away together. When Richard told her what he has done, she was heartbroken. Richard told her things would go easier on her if she cooperated with the investigation. So far she seems to be, Wickham has only been in contact with her the one time though."

"What about the security detail?" Jane asked, "How did he get past security?"

Elizabeth took in a long deep breath, "I haven't heard anything more about that" she told her.

Jane felt bad for her sister, "Oh Lizzy it will all work out." she encouraged her, "I know it will."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Lets not talk about it any more." she told her, "Tell me about you and Charles. I want to know all about your wedding plans so far."

Jane smiled, "Well as you know already Mother has been very insistent that we have a big wedding and invite all the neighbors. Charles and I want a smaller ceremony so there have been some disagreements. " she told her. "We have decided to get married here in Meryton though."

Elizabeth smiled, "I knew you would want that." she told her.

Jane was hesitant for a moment, "That's alright with you isn't Lizzy?" she asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes of course it is." she told her. "I know how important it is for you to marry here in Meryton, in our little chapel. Besides before all this happened Georgiana shared with me how special it would be to Will if the two of us married at Pemberley Chapel and I really liked the idea."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Oh Lizzy that will be perfect." she agreed.

Elizabeth smiled, "So what about Caroline and Louisa?" she asked her, "Have they come around to the idea of their brother marrying someone so clearly unacceptable?" she laughed pretending to sound like Caroline.

Jane laughed, "Well Caroline has left to go and stay with her Aunt." she told her, "I think she will come for the wedding, but I am not sure. Louisa has been very friendly, but I remain on my guard when I am with her."

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, "That is probably a very good idea." she told her then asked, "This business with Lydia has not caused any difficulties for you and Charles has it?"

Jane shook her head, "No." she told her, "Charles has been very understanding through this all. He only wants to see things resolved so that you and Darcy can move forward with your plans as well."

"I am glad Jane." she told her, "Charles is a good guy, I am so glad you two found each other." she told her just before they went back inside. "I think I will go up to my room and try and get some work done on my story before dinner."

Jane shook her head, "Alright Lizzy." she said. "I will do my best to keep mother occupied."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Jane she said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Lord Fitzwillam sat behind his desk, "I thought it best that we see Catherine before she makes any attempts at seeing your cousin." he told Richard.

Richard shook his head, "I agree completely." he told him, "I am not really sure how Darcy would react to her showing up pretending to be all concerned for his welfare when he knows what she has really been up too."

Lord Fitzwilliam phone rang, "Alright, have her wait in the library and tell her I will be in shortly." he said before hanging up the phone. "That was Jones, Catherine is here." he told him. "I assume you are already having Rosings searched in case she is unwilling to give up the photos of her own accord?"

Richard shook his head, "Yes." he told him. "My security team went in after she left. They have the household on lock down while they search."

Lady Catherine appeared in good spirits when she arrived to see her brother, "Its so good to see you again. It has been to long since I saw you last." she told him. "You know I was thinking, we should hold a family gathering. As you know William is terribly upset about this whole business with that Bennet woman and I was thinking now would be the time to rally around him and let him know..."

Lord Fitzwilliam motioned for his sister to sit down, "Catherine we need to talk." he interrupted her coming straight to the point. "William knows that you have the pictures of Lydia Bennet. He knows that you bought them from George Wickham and that you used them to attempt to blackmail Elizabeth Bennet."

Lady Catherine's mouth dropped open, it was clear she was shocked by this news. She remained speechless for a full thirty seconds longer before she broke into a tirade about Elizabeth Bennet. "I did what I had to do to keep him from making the worst mistake of his life! To think he was considering marrying that girl!" she yelled in anger. "That little lying..."

Lord Fitzwilliam interrupted her again before she could say more, "Catherine that is enough!" he told her. He shook his head in disbelief, "What were you thinking to be doing such a thing?" he demanded.

Lady Catherine defended her actions, "Don't you see, these pictures are the very proof that William should not be involved with this family!" she told him, "Elizabeth Bennet is no better then her sister. I would not be at all surprised to discover that she has pictures like this of her own somewhere."

He stood up, "Catherine, Elizabeth Bennet is a fine young woman. There is nothing in her background that suggest she is anything other then who she says she is." he told her, "You have allowed yourself to be so blinded by your desire for Anne to marry William that you aren't thinking straight." he told her. "Honestly Catherine, what were you doing involving yourself with the likes of Lord Blackwell, to get involved with Wickham and blackmail the prince's fiance?"

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Where was I to turn to for help. William will not listen, Anne is the only one he should marry." she pleaded with him to understand. "It was our sisters dying wish!"

Lord Fitzwilliam let out a heavy sigh, "Not this again." he told her, "Catherine you don't seem to realize how much trouble you are in." he told her. "Just having those pictures in your possession makes you an accomplice to a crime. Lydia Bennet is under age. She is only fifteen years old. Its clear Wickham has taken advantage of this young woman and you have attempted to use that situation to your own ends."

Lady Catherine shook her head in frustration, "I will not give you the photos." she told him. "I plan to do exactly what I said I would. Miss Bennet knows the consequences for breaking her word to me. I will give the pictures to the press and expose the entire Bennet family for the common trash they are."

Lord Fitzwilliam could not keep his anger under control, "If you do that you will be the one going to jail!" he informed her. "Is it truly worth it to destroy this family?" he questioned her, "To end up alienating not only your daughter, but William, Richard, and Georgiana as well?"

Lady Catherine stood her ground, "I will do what I have to and one day you all will see that I did it out of love..."

"Love for whom?" he snapped at her. "Catherine your actions will bring more disgrace and embarrassment to the Darcy name then these few sordid pictures of an under age girl who is being abused so poorly by Wickham. People will not side with you, they will feel sorry for the Bennets, they will see them as the victims of your cruel attacks!"

Lady Catherine stood up, "I can not believe my own brother would take sides against me!" she cried in anger.

Lord Fitzwilliam grabbed a hold of her arm, "Catherine they are searching Rosings right now. If they find those photos you will go to jail." he warned her.

She turned and glared at him, "William would never do such a thing to me." she told him.

At that moment Richard stepped into the room through a side door, "Yes Aunt Catherine he would. He has already signed his statement knowing of you involvement in attempting to blackmail the royal family."

Lady Catherine turned and looked over at her nephew, "Elizabeth Bennet is not a member of the royal family!" she reminded him.

Richard shook his head, "She is by law considered to be so." he told her, "Prince Darcy asked Elizabeth to marry him and she said yes. They are engaged and as such she is given all the same consideration, and security as Princess Georgiana." Richard told her then said, "Aunt Catherine you should know Prince Darcy has also given the authority for me to take you into custody if you refuse to surrender the photos to us."

Lady Catherine was just about to protest when four other security detail came into the room. She looked at Richard and then over to her brother, "Can you not see how she has bewitched them?!" she yelled at him, "My own family turning against me all for that common trash!"

Richard had heard enough, "Please take Lady Catherine into custody. She is to be held for psychiatric evaluation for the next forty eight hours by order of the Prince, and her brother Lord Fitzwilliam. She has been exhibiting increasingly erratic behavior, and as such family members have become concerned for her welfare." he told them.

Lady Catherine protested as they approached her, "You can not do this!" she cried out. "You have no authority!"

Lord Fiztwilliam held out a document in his hand, "Actually I can. I have been given authority over you." he told her. "I didn't want to, but it is clear your obsession with the Prince is causing you to become dangerous not only to yourself, but possibly a threat to him as well." he told her as he walked over toward her, "I know a few judges myself." he whispered softly.

Lady Catherine's eyes flashed with anger as the guards pulled her away. She began shouting as they restrained her. Richard took in a deep breath, "Please take her to the Royal families facility. The doctor's there are expecting her. She is not allowed any phone calls or contact with anyone." he told them. Once they were gone he turned to his father, "I am sorry she wouldn't be reasoned with." he told him. "The warrant to search Rosings was issued fifteen minuets ago and is being done discreetly. I am sure we will find the photos in her personal safe. Judging from her reaction I don't think she suspected that Elizabeth had spoken with Darcy at all."

Lord Fitzwilliam took in a deep breath, "I had no idea her jealousy of Anne ran so deep." he commented out loud.

Richard eyes narrowed, "I don't follow..." he said as he walked over and poured himself a drink. "Are you speaking of Aunt Anne or Lady Catherine's daughter?"

Lord Fitzwilliam let out a heavy sigh, "Oh I was merely thinking out loud I suppose." he told him. "Some years ago when George first began dating Anne, your Aunt Catherine felt slighted by the attention because she was the older sister. I suppose deep down she always felt it should have been her who married the king and not Anne." he told him. "I believe that is why she is so fixated on William marrying Anne now."

Richard sipped the drink he poured himself after handing the other glass to his father, "The real tragedy in all of this is Aunt Catherine has pushed everyone away from her. Anne is leaving for France, Darcy wants nothing to do with her, and I can't blame him." he told him. "I can only imagine how Georgiana will react when she learns of what Aunt Catherine has done."

Lord Fitzwilliam walked over and sat down, "Perhaps one day she will see what she has done." he told him then said, "So what happens now. We can keep her held for forty eight hours, but then what becomes of her?"

"Technically she is guilty of blackmail." Richard told him. "If she had given the photo's of her own accord we might have been able to persuade Darcy to allow her to plead temporary loss in judgment, but as it is now I don't see that happening. She knowingly bought those photos and then used them."

Lord Fitzwilliam gulped down his drink, "Let me know how things progress." he told him. "I suspect Catherine will not spend any real time in jail once the forty eight hours is up, although I think it probably would do her a world of good if she did."

Richard finished his drink then headed for the door, "I will be in touch." he told him.

_**Elizabeth**_ came down to dinner even though she had no real appetite. She knew her mother would ask questions about Lady Catherine but she wasn't prepared to be bombarded with them as soon as she sat down.

"Lizzy what did Lady Catherine want?" Mrs. Bennet asked. "Why did she come to see you?"

Elizabeth looked over toward her mother, "I am not really sure." she told her trying to be vague. "It was a rather odd visit really. I have never formally been introduced to Lady Catherine before so having her come to Longbourn was a surprise."

Mrs Bennet's eyes narrowed, "Well she must have given you some indication of what it was she wanted?" she told her.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "Not really mother." she told her.

Mrs Bennet was growing annoyed, "Well what did she say to you?" she demanded.

Elizabeth picked up her fork and played with her food for a moment, "She talked about family loyalty and her concern for her nephew Prince Darcy." she mumbled then said, "And I think she mentioned no longer being interested in buying Longbourn."

Mrs Bennet shook her head in frustration, "This whole business with you and Prince Darcy has left my nerves a mess." she cried. "How could you just up and leave him as you did?"

Jane looked over at Elizabeth, she could see she was getting annoyed, "Mother Lizzy left Pemberley because she needed time to think things over. I already told you that." she reminded her. "

"Think things over!" her mother snapped in anger, "He is the prince and soon to be king what is there to think over!"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "So Jane how is wedding planning coming along?" she asked attempting to change the subject.

Kitty smiled, "Yes Jane tell us all your plans for the big day?" she encouraged her.

Jane ignored her mothers protests and attempts to stir the conversation back to Elizabeth, "Well we have decided to get married in Meryton." she told them. "It will be early in October and I hope you will all stand up with me as my brides maid." she told Kitty then said, "And Lizzy will be my maid of honor."

Mrs Bennet stabbed at her potato with her fork, "Maid of honor is right!" she mumbled sarcastically. "With her "needing time to think" she will never marry!"

Elizabeth ignored the comment from her mother, "I can't wait Jane." she told her. "It will be beautiful I am sure."

Lydia sniffled in, "Well I won't be here in October to take part in your wedding." she cried.

Mrs Bennet reached over and patted her daughters hand, "You will be here Lydia." she told her, "I have already spoken with Uncle Gardiner and the whole family will fly back for the wedding."

Lydia took the opportunity to protest her forced departure once again, "Oh mother please don't make me go to live with them." she cried. "I know some at this table believe the worst of George, but he does love me!"

Mr. Bennet shook with anger, "We will not be discussing this again!" he told her.

Mrs Bennet glared at him, "There has been no real discussion, just your ordering her to go!" she whined.

Mr. Bennet looked over at Lydia, "This is for the best." he told his daughter, "You can't see it now, but one day I hope you will have the insights to understand how horribly this man has used you." he told her.

Lydia jumped up from the table crying, "I love him!" she protested. "He loves me!" she cried as she ran from the room.

Kitty stood up, "I will go and speak with her again." she told them as she followed her sister out of the dinning room.

Mrs. Bennet stabbed her potato's again before shoving them into her mouth, "This entire business just makes me feel sick inside." she moaned as she continued eating.

_**Wickham**_ waited in Lord Blackwell's office. Now that he had the money he wanted from Lady Catherine it was time to put the next part of his plan in motion. He would sell the same photo's again to Lord Blackwell and allow him to use them to black mail Bennet into selling the land to him. He knew what he was doing would not make Lady Catherine happy, but he didn't care. He wanted enough money to live in comfort for the foreseeable future and that meant making the most of this situation as he could. He knew Darcy well enough to know eventually he would find a way to see Elizabeth Bennet and the two would probably end up together. He did take some pleasure in knowing that his long time nemesis was at least suffering now. It wasn't long before Lord Blackwell came in, "Where have you been?!" he demanded to know. "I thought you were suppose to be getting dirt on Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I did exactly that and now I am here to make a deal." he told him.

Lord Blackwell shook with anger, "We already had a deal Wickham." he reminded him.

He smiled, "Yes we did," he commented, "But that deal was not as advantages to either you or me." he told him. "What I am about to propose is beneficial to us both.

"What would that be?" Lord Blackwell asked sarcastically.

"I will sell you the photo's of Lydia Bennet so that you can use them to convince her father to sell you his property." Wickham suggested.

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "Do you take me for a fool!?" he demanded. "What good is it if Bennet sells, that idiot lawyer Collins won't sell now that Lady Catherine has had him fired." he raged at him, "Besides that the prince will still vote against my proposal and I will loose everything!" he told him. "Just this morning he was busy persuading members of parliament to see things his way. Buying Bennets land does me little good if the prince makes the area a sanctuary or park."

Wickham was about to offer another suggestion when Lord Blackwell walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "No Wickham I don't want your photo's. Ruining the Bennet family does me little good now!" he told him as he slid the paper across the desk, "I have a plan of my own. Take a look at this."

Wickham eyes narrowed, "What is this?" he asked as he leaned forward and took the paper.

"It is Prince Darcy's schedule." he told him. "The only way I am going to be able to recoup my losses in this mess is for Prince Darcy to die."

Wickham's head shot up, he looked over at Lord Blackwell, "Your serious about this?" he asked seeing the look of determination on the older man's face.

"Of course I am." he told him. "The only way I can hold on to my money is for Darcy to die, then his sister will take the throne. She is young and naive, in her grief she would be very easy to control." he told him then said, "I will pay you whatever you want to make this happen. Its not just about the town in Meryton, if Prince Darcy gets a victory there he may well stop my plans for several of the other coastal towns I have money tied up in. With him out of the way we could make millions upon millions of dollars."

Wickham shook his head, "I don't know about this." he began to say. "Darcy's cousin Richard always has very tight security around him. Getting close enough to him would be difficult, almost impossible."

Lord Blackwell took in a deep breath, "I don't care, it has to happen." he demanded then said, "If you do this for me you can name your price. You will be rich beyond anything you could have imagined." he told him. "I'm giving you his schedule for his upcoming speech, all you have to do is find an opening and pull the trigger."

Wickham took in a deep breath. He thought for a moment then said "You want me to assassinate Prince Darcy in front of crowds of people then its going to cost you." he said as he took the paper in his hand.

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "I already told you I am willing to pay." he repeated himself. "Will you do it?"

Wickham looked at the schedule again, "This speech he is giving is the day after tomorrow." he told him. "It leaves very little time to plan something like this."

"If you can't get the job done then I will just get someone who can!" Lord Blackwell yelled at him.

Wickham shook his head, "No, that won't be necessary." he told him as he walked over toward the door. "I will take care of everything."

"You better not fail me this time Wickham." Lord Blackwell warned him.

_**It was just**_ after midnight when Elizabeth's phone went off. She jumped up and looked to see a text had come in. She opened her eyes wider to read it, "We need to talk." the first message read. She didn't recognize the number and was just about to go back to sleep when the second text came through. "Meet me now down by the waters edge. Tell no one or else, George Wickham."

Elizabeth wasn't sure what she should do. She was just about to text Will when a third text came through. "I'm waiting. Come now." it read. She grabbed her coat and shoes and headed downstairs. It was dark, it made seeing difficult but she did her best to be quiet so as not to wake anyone. As she came out the door she could see the beach lite up by the full moon. She made her way down to the water, "What do you want?" she demanded to know as she came up to Wickham. "How did you get my number?"

"I had Lydia get it for me." he told her as he looked over toward the house, "Now you must listen. I don't have much time." he told her.

"I have done everything you have asked." she told him, "If you are here for money I already told you.."

Wickham shook his head, "I am not here for money." he told her, "I am here because you need to warn Darcy."

"Warn him of what?" she demanded to know.

"Blackwell is planing to assassinate him tomorrow as he gives his speech to parliament." he told her.

"How could you possibly know that?" she demand.

"Because he wants to pay me to do it." he told him. "I went to see him this afternoon and he gave me Darcy's schedule and offered to pay me whatever I wanted if I would assassinate the Prince. He wants Darcy out of the way so Georgiana will succeed to the throne. He believes he can manipulate and control her into doing what he wants."

Elizabeth's heart was pounding in her chest. "Why are you here telling me all of this?" she asked him.

"Because you have to warn Richard and the Prince." he told her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because if you don't, Darcy will die." he told her bluntly, "Blackwell is prepared to get someone else if I don't do the job."

Elizabeth didn't know what to believe, "why are you coming to me and not going to Richard or Will with this information?" she asked him.

"Because I can't risk Blackwell finding out that I have gone to Prince Darcy." he told her, "He would only deny it and as you know Prince Darcy and I don't exactly have the most trusting relationship between us." he told her then said, "I am many things Miss Bennet, but a murder is not one of them. Its true I wanted Darcy to suffer, but I don't want him dead." he told her, "Call Darcy tell him everything I told you. Richard will know what to do."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't understand this change of heart from you Wickham." she told him, "A few days ago you wanted me to stay far away from Will now you come here in the middle of the night with this story about assassination plots." She took out her phone, "If I tell Will everything you just told me what will you do with the pictures of Lydia?"

Wickham reached into his pocket, "Here." he handed the flash drive to her. "My wedding gift to you." he told her then said, "There are no other copies out there." he told her, "Richard's security detail found the ones Lady Catherine had purchased from me and these are the originals. Your sisters reputation is safe."

Elizabeth took the flash drive from him, "How do you know about Lady Catherine?"

Wickham smiled, "I have my friends in many places Miss Bennet." he told her as he turned to leave. "Be happy Elizabeth Bennet, you will make a wonderful Queen and wish me well. I am off to explore new opportunities."

Elizabeth watched as he disappeared into the night then she wasted no time in calling Richard. If what Wickham told her was true she couldn't waste anytime. Her hands were shaking as she paced back and forth waiting for him to answer.

(Authors note: First I wanted to say that I realize this story isn't for everyone. It is a bit different and I understand will not appeal to everyone. For those who are still interested in reading this story I am going to continue working on it. I am working on editing some of the chapters so will be replacing chapters over the next few days. There will be some minor rewrites but I am not at this time planning any kind of major plot changes. I wanted to also say thank you to those who have written me messages as well as leaving reviews. I appreciate the response. Kind regards Janie.)


	28. Chapter 28

**_Elizabeth_** stood the on the beach waiting for Richard to answer his phone when she heard a voice from behind her. "Hang up the phone Miss Bennet." She turned around to see an older gentleman holding a gun on Wickham. The two of them came walking towards her. She heard Richards voice on the other end of the line as the two got closer and debated what she should do.

"I said hang up that phone!" he told her again, his voice filled with anger.

George felt the gun sinker deeper into his back between his shoulder blades. "I would do as he says Elizabeth." He warned her.

Elizabeth lowered the phone from her ear and pretended to hang it up, but she hit the speaker button instead. "Lord Blackwell?" she said loud enough so Richard could hear her. "What are you doing here with Wickham?"

The old man laughed, "I followed him here." He said feeling rather proud of himself. "I knew Wickham would never kill Prince Darcy. I knew he was attempting to string me along so I decided to play his game." He began to say as he looked from her to Wickham. "Get over there next to her." He ordered Wickham.

"You will never get away with this." George told him as he moved over towards Elizabeth. "Whatever your about, Darcy will figure it out."

"I already have gotten away with it." Lord Blackwell laughed. "You thought yourself so clever Wickham." He told him, "You thought you were fooling me, but you were wrong. No one will ever suspect my involvement in any of this. After all, you are the one who threatened Miss Bennet. You are the one who seduced her underage sister and then attempted to sell her pictures to the highest bidder." He reminded him, "I am a respected member of parliament; no one will ever believe me capable of such a thing."

"But you are more than capable, aren't you Blackwell…" George yelled at him.

Blackwell shook his head, "None of that now." He motioned for him to be quiet. "I can't have you getting the attention of the guards. It was difficult enough getting in without drawing to much attention to myself."

Wickham shook his head, "How did you get past the guard at the side gate?" he asked him. He figured if he could keep him talking long enough just maybe he could come up with a plan to get the gun away from him. He knew Blackwell was desperate enough to kill them both, so he had to try think of something.

Blackwell laughed, "You mean the guard that you paid off to let you slip by and speak with Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, that guard." Wickham responded angrily.

Blackwell shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just say he is no longer a witness to who was following you." He told him.

"You killed Tom." Wickham guessed.

"Yes I did." He admitted freely. "Of course the world will believe you did it to get at Miss Bennet. They will believe that you killed the guard, lured Miss Bennet out here away from the rest of her family and the prince's security so that you could exact your revenge on Darcy."

"Darcy knows better than to believe me capable of murder." George tried to reason with him. "He knows I will do just about anything for money, but I would never kill someone. Your plan will never work." He warned him.

Blackwell laughed, "Yes it will." He assured him. "You see I recorded our earlier conversation Mr. Wickham…" he laughed, "All it took was some careful manipulation of that recording and you can clearly be heard telling me that you plan to assassinate Miss Bennet, in fact you tell me that you have been planning it for some time."

Wickham shook his head, "Richard will know the recording has been doctored." He told him. "He is far too clever to fall for a doctored recording."

Blackwell shook his head, "He won't even think to check when he sees that you have been in contact with Miss Bennet." He pointed to Elizabeth's phone. "I assume you sent her a text or made a call to get her to come out here and meet with you." He knew by the look on George's face that he guessed right. "I thought so." He said feeling very satisfied with himself. "Now let's go." He motioned for the two of them to start walking.

Elizabeth heart was beating wildly. "Where are you taking us!?" she asked her voice shaking from fear.

Lord Blackwell motioned for them to move again, "Some place where I can put the rest of my plan in motion." He told her coldly.

George knew that if they left with Blackwell they were both as good as dead. He had to think of a way to get the gun from him without anyone getting hurt. He decided his best option was to keep the old man talking and hope the guards would realize what was happening. "Just what is the rest of your plan?" he asked Blackwell?"

Lord Blackwell smiled devilishly, "I plan to kill Miss Bennet of course and blame you for it. I have it all planned out and by the time I am done the entire country will be looking for you Mr. Wickham." He told him. "Of course you will have conveniently disappeared assuring the world of your guilt." He told them than said as he motioned for them to move, "Now get moving."

George pulled Elizabeth back, "No if you want to kill us, do it here and now." He told him. "We don't have to make this easier for you."

Blackwell's eyes narrowed, "You will do exactly as I tell you Miss Bennet, or I will kill the two of you then go into the house and kill every member of your family…beginning with your sister, Jane." He threatened her.

Elizabeth eyes opened wide with fear, "I'll go with you." She said as she pulled away from George and began walking towards Blackwell. "Just don't hurt my family." She pleaded with him as she moved forward slowly.

Lord Blackwell pointed at her phone, "Give me your phone." He ordered her once she was close enough to hand it to him.

Elizabeth took a step back towards Wickham and cleared her throat. "I already cleared his text to me so you don't need the phone. It won't help you." She lied.

Lord Blackwell shook his head, "I doubt that very much." He snapped at her. "I said hand it over or else!"

She hesitated for a moment longer than reluctantly handed over the phone to him. Blackwell grabbed the phone realizing that the line had been open the entire time. His face grew red with anger, "That wasn't very smart Miss Bennet!" he yelled at her.

Wickham looked at Blackwell then over to Elizabeth, "You had the line open didn't you?" he guessed.

She nodded her head, "Yes."

George turned back to Lord Blackwell, "Give it up Blackwell." He told him. "We both know that Richard has every security detail in the area here by now." He said loud enough to be heard by any security detail nearby.

Blackwell shook with anger as he threw down the phone and smashed it with his foot into the sand, "You've ruined everything!" he yelled at Elizabeth. He glared at her, "Well if I am going to lose everything than so is that arrogant Darcy!" he yelled as he raised the gun and pointed it towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she looked into Lord Blackwell's eyes. She could see the anger and hatred he held for her. She wanted to scream, but her throat felt constricted. She thought about Will and how much she loved him as she watched Wickham leap forward knocking Blackwell off his balance. The last thing she heard was the sound of the gun going off as intense pain ripped through her lower chest. She felt the force of the bullet as it knocked her backwards and she instinctively reached up to the wound. As she lay there on the ground it seemed as if the entire world had gone into slow motion. She could hear people running towards her. She heard shouting and voices, but it was as if she didn't understand what was happening. All she could feel was the terrible pain in her chest while she struggled to breath and then everything went black.

George knocked Blackwell unconscious and then turned back to Elizabeth. "Get help!" he cried out. "She's been shot…get help now!" he yelled to the guards as they came running up towards them.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?" He called out her name. She didn't respond, "Elizabeth stay with me!" he said as he held his hand down over the wound to apply pressure. "Get her sister, Jane!" he yelled at the guard just coming out the back of the house. "Tell her Elizabeth has been shot!"

Darcy felt as if he had been physically hit. All the wind went out of him as Richard gave him the news. He shook his head as he attempted to process what he had just been told, "This can't be happening." He mumbled softly, his voice filled with a mixture of panic and concern. "Is she…?" he couldn't bring himself to even say the words.

Richard shook his head, "Darcy she is alive." He assured him.

Relief washed over Darcy's face as he began dressing. "Where is she now?"

Richard took in a deep breath, "She is being air lifted to the hospital in Meryton. Jane is with her." He told him, "I'm sorry Darcy that's all I know at the moment. The details are still coming in."

Darcy finished dressing as quickly as he could. "When will the pilot be ready?" he demanded to know as they walked out of his room and down the hallway. "I want to be with her." He told him.

"The pilot is standing by now." Richard told him. "I have instructed Rupert to inform Georgiana of what has happened, as well as Charles."

_**Darcy**_ didn't say anything more as they made their way down to the waiting limousine. He got into the back of the car and thought about Elizabeth as the driver sped off to the airport. He took in a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. He looked over at his cousin and shook his head, "Richard I can't lose her." He said sounding completely defeated. "Not now, not after everything we have been through together." He told him.

"You won't lose her. Elizabeth is strong and she is in the best possible hands. You know Jane will do everything humanly possible to see that her sister comes through this." He told him.

Darcy shook his head, but didn't say anything more. All he could think about was Elizabeth laying there alone and how desperately he needed to be with her. He took in a deep breath and thought about how he had underestimated Blackwell and just how far he would go to have his way. He should never have left Elizabeth alone in Meryton where she would be vulnerable to his enemies. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fight the sinking feeling he had in the pit of his stomach that he was about to lose the only woman he ever loved. It was the sound of Richard's phone buzzing that interrupted his thoughts. He waited patiently until the call ended then said, "Just tell me she is going to be alright."

Richard took in a deep breath, "She is in surgery now." He told him. "Jane said that the surgeon is one of the very best, she knows him personally. She will call as soon as she knows more, but she said her vitals are strong."

Darcy let out a small sigh, "I wish we could have gotten one of our surgeons there in time to operate." He mumbled.

Richard took in a deep breath, "She is in good hands Darcy." He reminded him.

Darcy shook his head, he had to think of something else, anything else or he was going to go crazy with worry. "Are there any updates on Blackwell or Wickham?" he asked his cousin.

"Are you sur you want to go over this right now?" Richard asked him.

"Yes, I am sure." He told him. "I have to keep my mind occupied otherwise I keep imagining the worst for her." He explained as the limousine pulled up to the airport. They quickly got out of the car and boarded the waiting helicopter.

The pilot looked back at Prince Darcy, "We have been given permission to use the hospitals landing pad so we should be there within the hour." He told him.

"Thank you." Darcy said as he settled in the seat next to Richard and they headed for Meryton.

**_Elizabeth_** opened her eyes slowly, she looked around the room, but nothing looked familiar to her. She saw the sun shining through the window and Will sitting in a chair next to her bed. She tried to sit up, but intense pain from her chest stopped her. She closed her eyes again then reopened them. "Will?" she struggled to say. "What happened?"

Darcy eyes flew open at the sound of her voice. He moved over closer to her, took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Oh my darling Elizabeth. I thought I had lost you." He whispered softly. His voice was heavy with emotion as he reached up and brushed the hair from her face.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't understand?' she whispered softly. "What happened." She asked him as he held her hand.

"I will explain everything, but first let me get the doctor to look in on you." He told her.

Elizabeth held tight to his hand as her thoughts cleared and the earlier events came back to her, "Lord Blackwell!" she said as she again struggled to sit up. "My family…" she began to say.

Darcy carefully helped her as she laid back down, "They are all fine." He assured her. "My security detail was able to detain Lord Blackwell before he could hurt anyone else. Your family is safe, I promise you."

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered fully what happened, "Wickham and Blackwell struggled over the gun and it went off." She said as she raised her hand to her chest. "Oh Will I am so sorry." She told him.

He sat down on the bed next her, "My darling Elizabeth you have nothing to be sorry for." He told her. "Lord Blackwell is the one at fault here." He told her. "I am just so glad you are all right." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Elizabeth took in as deep a breath as she could manage, "Tell me what happened after I was shot?" she asked him. "What happened to Wickham and Lord Blackwell? Was Richard able to hear him confessing to everything?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes thanks to your quick thinking Richard was able to notify the police. Lord Blackwell is going to prison for a very long time. Richard has everything he said recorded." He told her, "He will never be able to hurt you again." He assured her.

Elizabeth felt a bit of relief wash over her, "And Wickham?" she asked, "Have you arrested him as well?"

Darcy hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't want to upset her, "Wickham was able to slip past security in all the commotion." He told her, "He has gone underground and we have no word on his whereabouts."

Elizabeth bit at her bottom lip, she thought about Wickham's actions just before she was shot. "Will you should know that before Blackwell showed up Wickham came to give me the last of the photos of Lydia. He told me Blackwell was planning to have you killed and wanted me to warn you. He wanted no part of it. He came to see me thinking he could warn you and allow Richard time to deal with Blackwell. I truly don't believe he had any part in Blackwell's plan to kill me. He was just as shocked as I was that Blackwell followed him to Longbourn." She told him. "I think Wickham is capable of many things, but murder is not one of them."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I have known George Wickham my entire life." He began to say, "He is a scoundrel of the worst kind..." he shook his head, "But you are right, he is not a murderer."

"What will happen to him when he is found?" she asked. "Will he be arrested?"

Darcy let out a small sigh, "He must still answer for what he has done in attempting to blackmail you and his conduct with your sister." He told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I understand." She told him as she reached up and brushed his cheek. "I am sorry for all the scandal this has brought to your family's doorstep." She told him, "I know how important your position is to you. I fear the press will not let this rest now that Lord Blackwell has been arrested. Everything will come out in the news, there will be so much gossip."

Darcy smiled as he reached over and kissed her again, "My darling Elizabeth, you are far more important to me than anything else in this world." He assured her, "I don't care one bit about the gossip." He told her, "Let them say whatever they like."

"But Will when the news about Lydia gets out…" she began to protest.

He shook his head and gently brushed his fingers across her lips, "I don't care." He told her again, then said, "Elizabeth, you must know that being with you is all that matters to me."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Will once the entire story comes out there will be so much gossip about my family." She told him. "I wouldn't blame you if you had changed your mind about marrying me."

He gently wiped a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek, "I Have not changed my mind." He told her, "In fact…" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "I would like to ask you to marry me all over again." He said, his voice heavy with emotion as he opened the box that held his mother's ring, "Elizabeth Bennet will you marry me? Will you spend your life with me and make me the happiest of men this world as ever known?"

She looked at the ring and then into his eyes, "Oh Will are you very sure?" she whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears. "My mother is never going to change, and Lydia will probably continue in her wild ways…"

Darcy shook his head, "Elizabeth I love you with my whole heart, you are my queen, no other woman ever could be." He told her, then said softly, "Say you will marry me so I can announce to the world how much I love you."

She nodded her head yes, "I will marry you, Prince Darcy!" she said between laughter and tears. "I love you so very much!"

Will slipped the ring on her finger, "Now it's official." He told her as he looked down at the ring on her hand. "It fits perfectly, I knew it would, it was meant for you."

"It's a beautiful ring, Will." She told him as she looked down at her hand.

"It was my mothers." He explained, "It's been in my family for several generations and I knew the moment I saw you, you were the one I would someday give it to."

She took his hand in hers, "Oh Will I do love you so much." She told him again.

He looked into her eyes then leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Now I really should be getting the doctor." He told her, "And I know your family will want to see you." He whispered softly.

Elizabeth didn't want to let him go. "Can't we wait just a minute more." She said softly as she stared into his eyes. "I just want to have these moments with you right now." She told him.

Darcy kissed her again. "Elizabeth Bennet, I promise you may have all my moments, for the rest of our lives together." He told her, his voice heavy with emotion.

Author note: I realize it has been some time since I posted last, but here I am again. I am looking forward to posting to my other stories again and having finishing this one as well. Thanks to those who have read along with me.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Elizabeth**_ sat on the beach watching the waves and they rolled in. The warm sunshine beat down on her as a gentle breeze blew from the north. She took in a deep breath and smelled the sea breeze. Life was good and she was happy. The past weeks had been so wonderful, in spite of her being shot and needing to recover, she was very happy. Will had stayed at Netherfeild during her entire recovery time and had spent every day with her. The two of them had grown closer and stronger after everything they had been through together. She knew that she loved him and he loved her. She let out a small sigh, it wouldn't be too much longer before they would marry and she would move to Pemberley to live. She thought about spending the rest of her life with the man she loved. It all seemed like a dream or some kind of wonderful fairy tale. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and took in another long deep breath. She was happy. It was the sound of her sister's voice that interrupted her thoughts, "Lizzy?" she heard Jane calling.

"Yes Jane, I am out here." She called back.

Moments later Jane walked up to her, and handed her tablet to her, "I thought you might like to see this." Jane said as she sat down next to her. "The news just broke."

Elizabeth read over the head line, "LORD Blackwell convicted of murder." She quickly read the story than gave the tablet back to Jane, "Seems he will be spending the rest of his days in prison." She told her sister feeling somewhat relieved.

"Such an awful man." Jane told her, "Charles said the charge of high treason would have condemned him to death when Prince Darcy's father was alive. At least we can take comfort in knowing he will be locked away forever."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I think spending the rest of his days in prison is exactly where he belongs." She told her, "When you think of all the pain and suffering that man has caused he is very lucky much worse did not happen to him."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Still I did feel sorry for his wife, Lady Blackwell. She looked completely shocked in that photo." She commented.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "She is as much a victim of his as anyone. She is not a very nice lady, rather proud I thought, but she did not deserve what her husband has put her through." She told Jane. "Will said she was cleared by the authorities of having any knowledge of any wrong doing, but she still has lost everything. His assets have been frozen, and she has nothing left. Apparently her husband kept her completely in the dark about what he was doing."

Jane shook her head, "That is terrible." She commented, "I wonder what she will do now?"

Elizabeth scooped up a large handful of sand and let it fall through her fingers, "Will said Lady Blackwell was planning on leaving the city and going to stay with her sister to live. She said she has had enough of the gossip and can no longer stand to be in society. I imagine with all of her money gone she doesn't have any other choice in the matter."

Jane took in a deep breath, "I suppose in a way she is learning a lesson about how she once treated others." She told her. "Maybe in a strange way she will be a better person without her husband or societies influence over her."

Elizabeth smiled, "Let us hope so..." she commented.

"Have you heard any news about Lady Catherine?" Jane asked, "Has she been in contact with Prince Darcy or the princess?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "She sent a rather vile letter after our engagement was announced officially. She still holds on to some fantasy that Will and Ann will someday marry." She told her, "Of course Ann has told her that she has no intention of marrying her cousin. In fact, I think it very possible that Ann and our cousin might one-day end up married."

Jane smiled, "Who would ever have thought that love could bring about such an amazing transformation in a person." She commented. "Neither of us liked Mr. Collins very much when we first met him, but now he is better."

"Ann is very good for him; she brings out a better part of him." Elizabeth admitted. "Still I will admit I can only spend limited amount of time with him. He does still tend to go on and on about the silliest of things."

Jane laughed, "I don't think any of us can be faulted for not wanting to spend too much time with Collins." She agreed with her sister. "At least now he is gushing over Ann and not Lady Catherine. I suppose that is better at least."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That is true, and Ann deserves to have someone love her so much." She told her, "After all the years of dealing with her mother, Ann deserves to be happy and have love."

Jane brushed her hair from her face, "Lizzy were you very upset that Lady Catherine did not go to jail?" she asked her. "She did try to threaten you after all?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I am not upset, her testimony helped to convict Lord Blackwell and she didn't know he was capable of murder." She told her, "I believe having to testify concerning her part in the blackmail schemes was humiliating for her, but it did help give a fuller picture to the courts as too what Blackwell was really up too. Of course she will have to pay hefty penalties for her part in some of the business deals that went on. Will said she has been disgraced and many of her friends in society want nothing more to do with her."

"It is sad that she cuts herself off from both Prince Darcy and her daughter Ann. If she would show any kind of regret or remorse for her actions I am sure they would extend forgiveness to her." Jane said.

"I know Will would be willing to forgive her, but he will never trust her again." Elizabeth told her, "It does not matter because she seems content to live the rest of her days in bitterness, and alone."

"Lizzy…Jane?" Kitty called to them as she came running down the beach. "Mother is looking for you both." She told them as she came up to them. "She said she needs to go over wedding plans with you both."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "I can't do it Jane." She told her, "I can't look at any more flowers, or place settings, or listen to any more songs…" she shook her head and laughed, "Do you know she actually wanted me to have the seamstress measure how much lace my wedding dress will have!"

Jane laughed, "Oh Lizzy once our weddings are over she will be done with it all and things will settle back in. Let her have this time for now."

Kitty sat down next to them, "I don't think so Jane." She began to say, "I heard mother just this morning telling father that she couldn't wait until you both are married and that it wouldn't be long after that you would have children and she will be able to plan all their parties as well."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I knew it, she will never relent." She laughed. "She will forever be there nagging us to have babies so she can plan another party!"

Jane laughed, "At least you will be in Daryshire. I will be living right next door to her." She lamented.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her sister and hugged her, "Poor Jane." She said her voice filled with sympathy, "Will said that he was having the west wing renovated so that you and Charles may come and stay as often as you like." She offered.

Kitty looked over at her sister, "Lizzy, may I come and stay at Pemberley with you too?" she asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course you can." She told her.

Kitty smiled, "I will probably come often if it is alright." She told her, "Now that Lydia is gone mother keeps nagging me to find a boyfriend." She told them both. "And Mary is so wrapped up in her causes that she has little time to spend with me or even talk to me."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Kitty you have plenty of time to find a boyfriend." She told her then said, "But you can come and spend this summer with us if you like." She offered. "I think Georgiana would like to have some company while Will and I are away on our honeymoon."

Jane smiled, "You can stay with Charles and I as much as you like too." She told her, "And don't bother about Mary, she doesn't mean anything by it. She is just very dedicated to what she believes in."

Kitty laughed, "A little to dedicated if you ask me." She told them. "She and mother were arguing again this morning about the need to keep Meryton just as it is for posterity sake."

Elizabeth smiled, "While I do love our little seaside village, I do think there is room for some improvements. Mary will have to learn to compromise on some matters. As long as the beaches and coastal areas remain free from development I think there are room for new businesses and people to come and live here if they life." She offered.

Kitty shook her head, "Don't tell Mary that." She warned her, "She will lecture you for hours about how we are all destroying the ecosystem here."

Before either Jane or Elizabeth could respond the sound of their mother's shrill voice calling out to them interrupted their conversation. Elizabeth looked up and saw their mother standing on the back porch, waving her hand and calling out to them. "I suppose we shall have to go in and hear her plans again." She told Jane as she stood up.

Kitty and Jane followed as they all made their way back down to the house. "Why didn't you girls come in?" Mrs. Bennet demanded to know. "Kitty, I sent you to get Lizzy and Jane…did you forget that as you walked the short distance from the house to the beach?"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I did tell them mother." She told her.

Elizabeth stood up for her younger sister, "Kitty did tell us." She assured her mother, "We were just finishing our discussion was all."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in frustration, "I don't think either of you girls appreciate all the hard work I am doing for you." She scolded them. "Honestly if it were not for me I shudder to think what your weddings would be like!"

Kitty laughed, "Mother…Lizzy is getting married at Pemberley!" she reminded her. "What better place could you want for her to be married…

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Yes that will be so lovely." She had to admit, "But there are so many other details to take care of." She reminded them. "Now come along I need to go over flowers, and music, food, and cakes!" She carried on, "Oh and Lizzy did you have the designer measure how much lace will be on your dress?"

"I do not need to know how much lace is on the dress." Elizabeth told her, than said, "And I told you already, Will and I have decided to keep things very simple. We are not planning on having a large affair, we only want family, close friends, and those dignitaries that protocol requires us to invite attend."

"Lizzy I don't think you understand…" she snapped at her, "You are marrying the future king! There is no such thing as a small affair!"

She took in a deep breath, "I will come in and go over everything with you again, if it will make you happy" She told her then said, "But I am not allowing for any more guest then we have already invited! The matter is settled."

Mrs. Bennet looked over to Jane, "My dear Jane promise you will speak with your sister, promise you will persuade her to see how things must be…" she said as she took her older daughter by the arm and led the way into the living room. "She will be the Queen, what will people think if it is not a grand affair."

Jane wrapped her hand around her mothers, "Lizzy's wedding will be wonder mother. Do not worry so much. Besides I think most people understand with all that has happened, Prince Darcy and Lizzy wanting to keep things more intimate for family."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "It just won't do!" she pouted. "My daughter marrying the Prince and only two hundred guest will be attending." She whined, "With no television cameras there?! Lizzy you must change your mind!"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Mother, I told you the wedding will be filmed. It just won't be broadcast live." She reminded her. "And two hundred guest is not exactly a tiny wedding, the people most important to Will and I, and the crown will be invited to attend."

"Yes…yes, you already told me that." Mrs. Bennet snapped at her, "Two hundred guest is nothing compared to King Darcy and Lady Ann's wedding…they had well over a thousand in attendance when they took their vows." She let out a heavy sigh, "I only want the very best for you Lizzy, but you are determined to make this difficult. How can I ever face my friends if you won't allow us to have the kind of wedding your position dictates for it to be?"

Jane looked back at her sister, she could see she was becoming more annoyed with every word her mother said. "Mother, Lizzy is not trying to make things difficult for you." She told her, "She has been very helpful and you know Mr. Rupert is seeing that everything you have asked for be done." She told her. "I think your friends will be very envious when you tell them all about Lizzy's wedding."

"Of course you are right Jane!" Mrs. Bennet smiled as they walked into the living room, "And Mr. Rupert has been wonderful." She told them, "I was just telling Lady Lucas about how much Mr. Rupert has done to avail himself to help me. It's like having my own private assistant." She paused for a moment, "Of course Lady Lucas won't admit that she is just a bit jealous of my girls marrying so well. After all, her poor Charlotte has never really been as pretty as you girls, it's highly unlikely she will ever find someone as…"

"Mother," Elizabeth interrupted, "Charlotte is very pretty and she does have someone in her life. She is with Richard, Will's cousin. He is a very important, and trusted advisor to Will." She told her.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Yes that maybe true, but he is not nearly as wealthy as the Prince or Mr. Bingley." She said with glee in her voice. "Just think out of all my friends my two girls have married better than any others!"

Jane took in a deep breath, "It is not a competition." She reminded her mother.

Mrs. Bennet picked up the folder in front of her marked Lizzy as she sat down on the sofa, "Now I did have somethings to go over with you, Lizzy." She began to say as she looked through her notes, "Oh I really must call Mr. Rupert and make sure he has the large white roses coming for the chapel and not the off white ones." She said as they walked into the room and sat down.

Elizabeth sat down across from her, "I know he got the exact ones you asked for, but I did change one thing." She told her, "I do not want the roses for my bouquet to come from the florist"

Her mother's shook her head in panic, "Why ever not?!" she demanded to know. "I have chosen the best florist in all of Derbyshire, they are known all around the country for their work!"

"I told you, I want to use the roses from Pemberley garden for my boutique. I want to use the ones that grow in Queen Ann's garden, the ones she raised and cared for. I think it will make Will happy, as a way of including his mother." She reminded her.

Mrs. Bennet nodded her head, "Very well if we must use garden roses…" she said with a heavy sigh. "I just don't want people thinking we cannot afford to do better than garden variety roses."

Elizabeth looked over to Jane, "Tell mother how lovely the roses are, she won't believe me." She asked her.

"They really are very beautiful mother." Jane agreed, "No one will think any less of them."

Mrs. Bennet took in a deep breath, "I suppose if we must use them" she commented, "Then we must." She picked up her pencil and notebook, "Of course with Lydia now staying with your Aunt and Uncle in America she will not be able to come to your wedding." She said sadly.

"Mother, I agree with father on this matter. Lydia refuses to see the reality of the situation where George Wickham is concerned." She reminded her. "Even after everything that happened she still attempted to defend his actions. I think it best if she stays in America for now."

Mrs. Bennet glared at her daughter, "Well Mr. Wickham did save your life Lizzy!" she snapped at her.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her mother was bringing this up again, "Yes mother he did save my life and I am grateful for that, but it does not change the fact that he did some very terrible things to our family." She told her. "And to Will."

Mrs. Bennet hesitated for a moment as she considered what to say next, "Perhaps Wickham was wrong for taking those pictures of Lydia, but for all we know he might have wanted to the money so he could marry her." She suggested. "He told Lydia how desperately he loved her." she said than sighed, "If only your father would do more to have helped Mr. Wickham than maybe he and Lydia could have married and..."

Elizabeth was just about to say something when Jane spoke instead, "Mother, I think Lydia staying in America is best too." She told her. "After all you wouldn't want Lizzy too have to postpone her wedding to the prince just so Lydia could fly back home and attend would you?"

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Of course not!" she shrieked. 'There will be no postponing the wedding!"

"Then I suggest we put the matter of Lydia's return to rest." Jane told her.

Mrs. Bennet looked annoyed, "I just think it's all rather unfair, my poor darling Lydia being treated this way…" she mumbled.

Elizabeth stood up, "I promised Will I would call him. I will be up in my room." She announced as she headed toward the door. She found herself feeling tired and frustrated by her mother's constant nagging and wanted nothing more than to escape to her room. As she climbed the stairs she thought about how easily her mother could take all the joy and happiness she was feeling and turn it into frustration.

**_Darcy_** looked up from his desk as Richard came into his office with several files in hand, "I have a planned call with Elizabeth in exactly five minutes." He reminded him.

Richard laughed, "You have an appointment to call your fiancé?" he asked him as he sat down.

Darcy looked at the stack of papers and files on his desk, "It is not so much an appointment as it is a reminder. Since returning to Pemberley I feel as if I hardly have any time talking with her. You know very well I was not happy with the idea of leaving her there, while I am here." He told him.

"Darcy, Elizabeth is safe." He told him again, "I promise you, no one is getting within five miles of Longbourn."

"It's not that I don't think she is safe Richard." He told him, "It's just that I want her here with me." He admitted. "I miss seeing her each day. I still don't understand why I couldn't stay on at Netherfield until after the wedding and then the two of us move here together."

"Because as the future king you have business here that must be conducted." Richard reminded him. "Look at all this work that has piled up while you were away." He said pointing to his desk. "I know that several members of parliament are looking for guidance as we move forward with the land protection laws and you have to be here to calm nerves." He told him.

Darcy let out a small sigh, "Yes I know you are right." He said as he looked over at the files on his desk. "It's just that I grew accustomed to being with her on a daily bases and now I find I miss that very much."

"Have you suggest to Elizabeth that she come and stay here until the wedding?" Richard asked him.

Darcy laughed, "I have suggested it several times since I left." He told him.

Richard frowned, "Elizabeth didn't want to come and stay before the wedding?" he asked somewhat surprised.

Darcy leaned back from his desk, "I think she would very much like to come, but she was concerned that her mother would make…" he paused for a moment, "How did she put it?" he tried to remember, "I believe she was worried her mother would make too many demands on our time as we get closer to the wedding. I think she felt if she stayed at Longbourn until the wedding she would spare me from the brunt of Mrs. Bennet's company."

Richard laughed, "I can well imagine Elizabeth wanting to spare you from long protracted visits with her mother." He said, "Still the wedding is only a week away now and than you will have the rest of your lives together."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "A week..." he repeated than added, "That feels like an eternity." He let out a small sigh, "I don't think you came in here to here me lament about missing my fiance so what did you need?"

Richard looked down at the files in his hands, "I wanted to bring you up to speed on Lord Blackwell's case." he told him.

"Yes I saw the news headline." he told him, "I assume he will be sentenced within the week?"

"Yes the judge will hand down life imprisonment." he told him, "Of course he will probably attempt and appeal."

"Does he have any chance of getting one?" Darcy asked.

Richard shook his head, "No, but he will try all the same." he told him. "I imagine this will help Elizabeth rest easier at night, knowing Blackwell is locked up and can not hurt her or her family."

Darcy shook his head, "I believe it will." he commented, "Of course Wickham is still out there?"

"George Wickham seems to have fallen off the planet." Richard told him.

"Is there still no word on his whereabouts?" Darcy asked. "I can't believe he would go underground for this long. Its not like him to stay away from the gambling and woman."

"There has been no new reports." Richard told him, "As far as we know he has not left the country. I have some of the best people working on finding him." he assured Darcy.

Darcy shook his head, "Wickham is a selfish individual, when he runs out of money he will come out of hiding and than we will have him." he told Richard.

"I take it your feelings towards Wickham have not changed than?" Richard asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "Why should they?" he asked him.

Before Richard could say anything more Darcy's phone buzzed, "That will be Elizabeth I wager." He said before getting up to leave. "Enjoy your phone call, we can talk more later."

_**Darcy**_ didn't respond instead he answered his phone, "Hello darling." He said as soon as he heard her voice.

"What would you say if I suggested we ran away right now and got married…just the two of us?" Elizabeth asked him.

He could hear the frustration in her voice, "I would say your mother has been badgering you again about the guest list and the length of lace on your dress." he guessed.

"Yes." She told him. "Oh Will, I know she means well, but she is driving me to distraction. She is taking all the joy out of planning my wedding day. At this point I just want it to be over with so we can begin our lives together."

"Come to Pemberley." He suggested, "I promise I can handle your mother should she decided follow you here. Besides once we are married I am sure I will have to deal with her from time to time. You can't protect me forever."

Elizabeth laughed, "No I can't, but I can shield you from the worst of her nagging until after we are married. I don't want you changing your mind about marrying me after all." she teased him.

Darcy shook his head, "There is not a chance in this world that could ever happen. I love you Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I love you and nothing could change that, not even your dear mother."

"I love you too." She said softly. "Oh Will, I think what is really bothering me is how much I miss you. I know that sounds terribly clingy, but it's true."

"It doesn't sound clingy at all." He corrected her, "In fact I was just telling Richard the same thing. I miss you too and cannot wait until our wedding day. I am actually counting the days."

"Me too." She told him. Before she could say anything more a knock came at the door. "Lizzy, father said he must speak with you right away." Kitty called out through the door. "He said it is very important and cannot wait."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "My father is calling for me, I have to go." she told Will.

"I will call you later this evening…before you go to sleep." He told her than said again, "I love you.

"I love you too." Elizabeth told him before hanging up the phone and heading downstairs. She wondered what her father could want to be speaking with her about. It wasn't like him to summon her like this. As she reached the door to his study she had an uneasy feeling wash over her. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm the raising panic she was feeling. Something was wrong, she knew it deep down inside, but she couldn't explain how she knew it, or what it was that was upsetting her so. She reached out and opened the door, her father was sitting at his desk. He had the most unsettling look on his face. "What is it…" she asked as she came into his study, "What is going on?"

Mr. Bennet took in a long and deep breath, "Come in Lizzy and close the door." He told her as he leaned back in his chair.

(thank you for reading)


	30. Chapter 30

"What is it father?" Elizabeth asked him as she closed the door and walked over to sit down. "What's going on?"

Mr. Bennet picked up an envelope from his desk, "I have to tell you something Lizzy. Something that could not wait any longer." He began to say. "Three days ago I received a phone call from your Uncle concerning Lydia. He called to inform me that she had run away." He told her.

Elizabeth mouth dropped open, "Run away?" she repeated his words. "Why would she run away?" she asked stunned by the news.

"I don't know." Her father told her. "She left a vague note about not being happy and wanting to do what she wanted without anyone telling her or controlling her." He explained. "Your uncle has called the police, but they are of no help. Apparently Lydia is just another in a very long line of young girls who have run away. They do not have the man power to attempt to find them all. So with my permission, your uncle has hired a private investigator to try and find her. So far there have been no clues to her whereabouts thus far."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Father I don't know what to say…" she told him. "We have always known Lydia to be a foolish girl, but to run away from Uncle Gardiner in a country where she knows no one is extreme even for her."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Yes, I thought so too." He told her, "In fact I have my suspensions to what really is going on, but no proof to support it until now." He said picking up the letter, "This came for you just a few moments ago. It was sent by special messenger. I haven't opened it but I recognized your sisters handwriting on the envelope as soon as I saw it. I believe this letter is from Lydia." He said handing it to her.

Elizabeth took the letter, she looked over the writing on the outside. She knew right away the handwriting was Lydia's. "You are right father, this is Lydia's handwriting." She told him as she tore open the envelope and pulled out the first of two letters, "There is another envelope here as well." She said, "I don't recognize this handwriting, but it is address to me as well." She told him. "Do you want to read it first?"

"No, you go ahead and read it." Her father told her. "I am not sure I could get through it with how I am feeling at the moment."

Elizabeth opened the letter and quickly read over its contents, her heart sank. "How could this have happened?" she mumbled softly. "How could she be so stupid to do such a thing."

"It's Wickham, isn't it?" her father knew the answer already. "She has run off with him, hasn't she?"

Elizabeth eyes filled with tears, "Yes father, I am afraid she has." She told him as she handed him the letter.

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "I don't need to read the letter Lizzy." He told her, "I am sure it's filled with Lydia's usual excuses and selfish notions of what is right."

Elizabeth reread over the letter again as she sniffled in, "She must still have been in contact with him all this time. How else could he have found her." She told him, "I am sure Uncle Gardiner did his best to watch over Lydia, but no one could have expected that Wickham would follow her to America." She whispered softly. "Why would he do this; why would he go to such lengths to involve himself with Lydia again?"

"Who can say what his reasons are." Mr. Bennet sighed heavily. "He must know that it will not benefit him financially in anyway."

Elizabeth folded back up the letter, "It's clear from the letter that Lydia believes that Wickham is in love with her." She told her father as she walked over and sat down. "Sadly she will one day learn the truth, that George Wickham is incapable of loving anyone other than himself."

"Lizzy, I am sorry." Her father told her, "I know that this must hurt you terribly having your sister do such a thing. After all Wickham has put this family through, I don't know what she could be thinking to run off with such a man."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Lydia seldom ever thinks about anyone but herself." She reminded him. "It's really not so surprising when you consider her past behavior. She has always been impulsive and easily swayed when it suits her."

Mr. Bennet pushed back from his desk and walked over to the window. He stood there looking out over the gardens, his heart heavy with the reality that faced him. His youngest daughter throwing her life away for the likes of George Wickham and he was helpless to stop it. "I know I am to blame for Lydia's wild behavior Lizzy. I allowed your mother to spoil and indulge her selfish nature. I tried to stop her, tried to give her some guidance by sending her to your uncle, but I see know it was too little, too late."

"Father I know you tried to help her." Elizabeth reassured him. "Lydia is the one who has chosen to run off with Wickham. It is not your fault, anymore then it is Uncle Gardiner's fault." Elizabeth told him. "Lydia is a foolish immature girl, who one day may very well regret what she is doing now." She told him as she opened the envelope and slipped the letter back inside. She took in a deep breath before opening the next envelope. "It's from Wickham." She said as she began reading the letter,

_Elizabeth,_

_I was glad to learn of your speedy recovery. I know you may not believe me, but I truly did not want to see any real harm come to you or your family. In some small way, I blame myself that the situation with Blackwell got so out of control. I did not realize just how desperate the situation was for him. Of course I am so very glad for my training. I credit that training with allowing me to think on my feet. Once I perceived what Blackwell was about to do I knew I had to act and by doing so I was able to save your life. I imagine you have wanted to thank me for my actions, but let me assure you no thanks is necessary. I am just glad you are well._ Elizabeth swallowed hard, "Arrogant, obnoxious man..." she mumbled as she read on.

_ As you are reading this letter, you know that Lydia and I have decided to begin again where we left off. I feel I am the luckiest of men that she has forgiven me and still loves me._ Elizabeth shook her head in frustration and kept reading, _You are probably wondering why I have come all the way to America to resume my relationship with your sister considering my past behavior. Well I won't leave you in suspense. After I left you that night in the very capable hands of your sister Jane, I found myself unable to remain in the area. I knew Darcy and Richard would not rest until I was arrested. I used the money I was able to get from Lady Catherine to leave the country without being detected. It cost a considerable sum, but I could not stay living in Darbyshire while I am on the run._

_I will admit my first thought after leaving had nothing to do with Lydia. In fact, I had no plans to take up with her again. I had planned to begin a new life for myself somewhere in the Caribbean. The easy life of living on the beach, sipping wine, and watching the sunset seemed appealing at first, but I realized would probably become rather dull very quickly. Faced with no real place to go, I happened by chance to read the news of your upcoming wedding to my one-time friend, Prince Darcy. I realized that your upcoming nuptials could benefit me greatly if I happen to be involved with you sister._ Elizabeth grew angrier by the moment._ It was then that I decided to come to America and found Lydia. She was more than willing to take me back. When I suggested we run away she thought it very romantic and was very eager to begin our lives together. Before you think too badly of me I will assure you that I have grown fond of your sister. She has become very valuable to me and my future plans._

_I can't tell you how happy I am for you and Prince Darcy. Your marriage will ensure my freedom, after all I highly doubt Prince Darcy will want the bad publicity of having his future brother-in-law arrested, and put on trial. In fact, I have every confidence the charges against me will quietly and discreetly go away. I don't think the prince will want the press to know that his future queen's younger sister is on the run with a wanted criminal. I suspect in time I shall even be able to return to Darbyshire with my lovely bride on my arm and all will be forgiven…._

_Until then, your future brother-in-law_

_George Wickham_

Elizabeth crumpled the letter up in frustration. "Oh that vile man!" she said as she looked up at her father, "His plan is to marry Lydia and use his relationship with her to force Will to drop charges against him. He is using her and she doesn't even know it."

Mr. Bennet shook his head in anger, "I can promise you Elizabeth, I will do everything in my power to keep the two of them from marrying." He assured her. "I will speak with your Uncle and tell him what is going on, maybe with this information the private investigator can find the two of them before it is too late."

Elizabeth was trembling with anger, "Even if his does find Lydia she will never end things with Wickham." She told her. "She thinks she is in love with him and believes he loves her! Even if Lydia could be persuaded to see the truth and end things with Wickham he would still go to the press and sell the story." She told him as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I can't stand the thought of bringing even more gossip to Will's door."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "Oh Lizzy I have made such a mess of things with my lack of attention to you girls…" he mumbled. "I am so sorry."

Elizabeth's eyes stung with fresh tears. "Will you tell mother right away?" she asked him.

"I think it best to wait and tell your mother after your and Jane's weddings…" he told her, "Your mother will not be well with the news and I think for now I would like to spare us all the burden of her nerves and suffering." He said thinking about how his wife would react to this latest news.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Elizabeth asked him. "Once Jane and I are married that will leave you here to deal with the worst of mothers…"

"Yes, yes I realize what I will be in for once she does finally learn the news." He told her, his voice filled with sadness. He paused for a moment than said, "Let me do this Lizzy. Let me do this for you and Jane. Your wedding is only a week away and Jane's is not long after. Your mother will know the truth about Lydia soon enough, but for now I really do think this is best."

Elizabeth could see how bad he felt, "Alright father, if you think it best then I won't say anything to mother." She told him. "I have to speak with Will about this though."

"Of course, he needs to know what Lydia is up too." Mr. Bennet nodded his head, "If you would let Jane know too. I think she should know, but remind her to say nothing to your mother or your other sisters."

"I will father." She told him as she picked up the letters and walked over to the door.

"Thank you Lizzy." He told her before she left his study. Elizabeth made her way up the stairs and went to her room. She felt as if the weight of the world were suddenly on her shoulders. She knew she had to tell Richard and Will, after all Wickham was a fugitive from the law and her younger sister was now on the run with him. She walked over and sat down on the window seat. She looked at the letters in her hand and let out a heavy sigh. "Oh Lydia if only you would listen." She mumbled to herself. She looked out that window towards the sea and watched as the waves came rolling in. Tears formed in her eyes as she considered how she would tell Will that her sister had run away with Wickham. She took in a deep breath and pulled her phone from her pocket. She tried to call but Will's phone went straight to voice mail. She hung up without leaving a message. This was not the sort of news you left over voice mail. She was just about to send a text telling Will that she needed to speak with him when she heard Jane at her door, "Lizzy, may I come in?"

Elizabeth slipped her phone back into her pocket, "Yes Jane." She quickly wiped her eyes as the door opened.

Jane came in and closed the door, "Lizzy what is going on?" she asked as she walked over and sat down. "I know father is upset and I can see you are too."

Elizabeth picked up the letters and handed them to Jane, "Lydia sent these letters to me by special messenger this morning." She told her.

Jane took the letters and read through them. The look on her face said exactly what she was feeling in that moment. "Oh Lizzy…I don't know what to say." She told her, "After everything Wickham has done…after everything he has put you through." she began to say.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I will be fine Jane." She told her, "Really it's Lydia we should be concerned for." She held back her tears when she thought about her younger sister future with such a man. "Wickham may have saved my life, but don't be fooled into thinking that he somehow is a changed person. His letter reveals his true intentions where Lydia is concerned. He doesn't love her; he is using her again."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Lizzy do you think it at all possible that he really does love Lydia?" she asked looking for some kind of positive in the situation. "Maybe he is changed" she suggested, "Or is trying to change? Maybe if we read the letter again we will find some proof of feeling for her that is genuine."

Elizabeth gave a sad smile, "Oh Jane you are forever the hopeful one." she told her sister as she wiped her eyes dry. "If Wickham truly had any desire to change he would have come back here and faced the charges against him not gone to America to involve himself with Lydia." She took in a deep breath, "No I fear Lydia is lost to us." she told her.

"What did father say?" Jane asked her.

"He said Uncle Gardiner has hired a detective to try and find them, but I don't hold out much hope. Wickham has had training; he knows how to evade the law." She told her. "I am sorry to say I think he will win out in the end. Lydia is foolish and naive enough to believe everything he says and he knows that Will has the power to pardon him for his crimes. Wickham will get exactly what he wants and there is nothing I or anyone can do to stop him."

Jane placed the letters back down on the window seat, "What will you do now?" she asked her. "Will you tell Prince Darcy?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes." She told her. "I was trying to call him when you came in but he didn't answer."

Jane could see the concern in her sister's eyes, "Lizzy you can't be thinking this will change anything between you and Prince Darcy?" she asked her. "He loves you too much."

Elizabeth got up and walked over to other window, she stood there staring out at the ocean for a moment. The water was beginning to turn a dark gray as the wind picked up. "I think it's going to storm." She mumbled softly.

_**(Dear Reader, Pause for a moment if you will and imagine our fair Elizabeth standing at her window, tears in her eyes, her heart heavy with the weight of the news she has just learned. Very soon she will call Prince Darcy and tell him the news of her sisters actions. She hopes for the best, she hopes he will not have a change of heart about their future together but the gnawing ache in the bottom of her stomach is growing worse as each moment passes. In that moment her imagination is running wild with all the very worst possibilities of what the outcome to their conversation might be. Will he understand, will he still love her, will he still marry her? As she looks out the window a terrible storm does indeed come in, the skies grow dark, the wind picks up, and the skies open up pouring down rain. In that moment Elizabeth is very sure that by the end of the day her heart will be broken, the villain will have won...but then dear reader we know that can't possibly be the case, after all this is a fairy tale so read on!)  
**_

_**Elizabeth**_ took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, the chapel was decorated beautifully. The chapel itself was flooded from the bright sunshine flooding in through the windows near the front of the room. The sweet smell of a hundred white rose bouquets adorned the front of the church making it feel enchanting. There were smaller rose bouquets tied up with white lace bows at the end of each row where both their friends and family sat waiting for the ceremony to begin. Elizabeth held back the tears in her eyes, for all her mother's nagging she really did make the chapel seem magical for her. As she stood there dressed in the long white flowing gown her sister had helped to create she felt like the most blessed woman in all the world. Somehow, someway she and Will had found each other and now they would spend the rest of their days together. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she he looked over at her father and smiled, "This is real, isn't it father?" she whispered softly hardly able to believe this day had finally arrived.

"Yes Lizzy, it is real." He told her as tears filled his own eyes. "And I have never seen a more beautiful bride than you look in this moment."

Elizabeth turned and looked down the long aisle to the front of the church. There stood Will dressed in his finest formal military attire as was the custom for the King to wear. He was so handsome, as he turned to face her. His soft brown eyes met hers and she knew at once this was the happiest day of her life. "I really and truly am about to marry the man I have waited for my entire life." She whispered softly to herself.

Mr. Bennet patted her hand gently, "If you are ready Lizzy." He told her as the music began to play. "We can begin."

Elizabeth took in a small breath, "Yes" she smiled, "I am ready father." She told him.

Prince Darcy did his best to hold in his emotions as he first laid eyes on her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. His eyes misted up as the music began to play and her father walked her down the aisle toward him. In a few moments they would stand together before the minster and vow to each other their unending love. They would put the trials and pain behind them and begin their life together knowing their love had concurred all the plots to keep them apart. He thought back to how his life was before she had come into it and knew that she was meant to be his bride, his Queen.

As Elizabeth came to the end of the aisle and stood there before the minister her father carefully placed her hand into Darcy's, "She is my dearest treasure, take care of her always." She heard her father say to Will.

"I give you my word sir, she will be loved and cared for always." Darcy told him.

Elizabeth felt as if time had slowed down and the world just disappeared. Now it was just the two of them standing there, holding each others hand, exchanging their vows to one another.

She looked into Will's eyes and saw the depth of his love for her, "I, Elizabeth Bennet do take you Prince Fitzwilliam Darcy to be my husband for now and always. I vow to love you, to cherish you, and care for you in front of these witnesses for as long as we both shall live. You are my hero, in all my most hope filled dreams I could never have imagined someone as wonderfully perfect for me as you are. I love you for now and forever." She pledged to him as she slid the ring on his finger.

Darcy took in a deep breath as he picked up and held his mother's wedding ring in his hand, "My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, I pledge to you this day in front of these witnesses to love you, to protect you, to treasure you, and to always encourage you in all that you do. I only ask two things of you, love me always and never stop imaging what we can achieve as we write our story together from this day forward. I love you more with each passing day and nothing and no one could ever change that." He told her as he slid the ring onto her hand. Seeing the tears in her eyes he whispered softly, "My beautiful Queen."

It was in that moment that all doubts, all the fears and worries left her. She knew nothing could, or would ever tear them apart again. It didn't matter to Will that Lydia had run off with Wickham, his love remained strong and unyielding. It didn't matter that her mother would probably drive them both to distraction with her nagging and outrageous behavior. It didn't matter that his Aunt, Lady Catherine would never accept her as his bride. None of those things mattered to Will. In his eyes and his heart, she would always be the love of his life. Elizabeth heard the minister say, "You may know kiss your bride." And she looked into Will eyes as he captured her lips with his and sealed their union with a kiss she knew she had truly found her happily ever after…

_**(Dear reader once again we must pause for a moment and allow time to pass us by. Imagine we have traveled through time, our beloved Elizabeth and Darcy are now married and living their happily ever after...for just a moment lets open our eyes into their world and experience joys life has for them)**_

_**Prince Darcy**_ walked into his bed room to find his very pregnant wife lying on their bed. She got up and walked over to greet him, "I see you decided to take an early flight home after all?" she teased him.

"As if I had any choice, it was not very nice to refuse to give me any information over the phone." he told her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

Elizabeth pulled her head back and smiled, "It wasn't my idea to withhold information from you." She told him, "I was talking with your Aunt, Lady Fitzwilliam, and she said I shouldn't tell you anything over the phone since you didn't come to the ultrasound with me. She said I should make you wait until you arrive home to hear the news." She teased him.

Darcy shook his head, "That is not fair." He complained. "After all I did tell you that I would cancel the meeting and stay with you, you're the one who insisted that I go." He reminded her.

Elizabeth pulled herself free and sat back down on the bed, "Oh you would have cancelled, would you?" she asked, her voice full of skeptismum.

"I would have." he assured her.

'Really?" Elizabeth laughed, "You were just going to have Richard call and tell all the leaders of the world that you were unable to attend the summit because your wife is having an ultrasound done and you just have to be there." She continued to tease him.

"Well when you put it like that I suppose I couldn't have gotten out of it, but still that's no reason to punish me." he told her as he pulled her back into his arms, "Now tell me what you found out?" He said pleadingly.

Elizabeth was just about to give in and tell him when the sound of little feet and someone's voice came from up behind them, "Daddy…your home!" the young prince screeched as he leaped into his father's open arms.

"There's my little man, I missed you so much!" he said as he hugged and kissed him. "Were you a good boy for your mother?"

"I was and I did just like you told me. I took care of mommy and I made sure she got lots of sleep." He told him.

"I knew you would." Darcy said as he put his son back down.

Elizabeth got up and walked over to their son, "OK let me see those teeth mister." She said as she examined the job he had done brushing. "Looks pretty good, I guess you are a big enough boy to clean your own teeth after all." She said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Brandon smiled, "I told you mommy, I am all growing up!"

Darcy laughed, "You are growing up to be sure," he said as he scooped his son up into his arms, "But that does not mean you don't still need your sleep." He glanced at his watch, "Its bed time, do you want a story tonight?" he asked as Brandon wrapped his arm around his father's neck and held on.

"Yes, I want a story… I want the story of how the prince is rescued by the princess." Brandon said as they went into the nursery.

"Oh not that one, we always tell you that one." Darcy told him teasingly.

Brandon pushed away from his father and jumped down on his bed, "Please do tell it to me again." He begged. "I love that story." He told them both as he climbed into bed and covered himself up with his blankets.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "It really is the best story isn't it." She encouraged her son. "I just love the part when the princess saves the prince's life." She said as she lay down next to her son and waited for Will to take his place next to them.

Darcy smiled as he lay down next to his son. He looked over at Elizabeth who was gently brushing the little boy's hair from his forehead, "Alright I will tell the story again." He agreed finally. He pretended that he forgot how the story began. "Now how did it go again?"

Elizabeth laughed, "It began when young Prince Darcy decided to go on a grand adventure searching for buried pirate treasure. He had made his way out into Old Man's Cove and was just about to enter into the secret caves when his foot was sucked down into the sand by a magic pirate curse, and he was trapped beneath a boulder."

Brandon eyes opened wide, "Was the boulder bigger then I am, daddy?" He asked his father.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes it was very large boulder." He told him, "It was huge!" he assured him. He looked over at Elizabeth and caught the look that she gave him and added, "It was so huge that the Prince could not free himself so he called out for help."

"And that is when the beautiful browned eyed girl came to rescue him?" Brandon asked.

"Yes that is what happened, she came out just in the nick of time because the waves where coming in and the young prince was just about to drown." Darcy told him.

"The waves that were almost 10 feet tall would have washed the prince out to sea, wouldn't they daddy?" Brandon said as he listened.

"That's right they would have carried him right out and he would have been lost forever." Darcy told him, "So the beautiful brown eyed girl used all her strength and was able to free the young prince from the magic pirate curse that held him captive." he told him.

"How did she break the curse?" Brandon asked captivated by the tale.

Darcy smiled and winked over at his wife, "Well she had a very special heart that was filled with love for the young prince and that love was the only thing strong enough to break the curse." He explained and then continued on with the story. "Once his foot was free the young prince and the little girl ran as fast as they could to the shore before the waves crashed in and drowned them both!"

Brandon waited for the next part, "They made it to shore just before the enormous man eating sharks got there ugh daddy!" he said his voice filled with excitement.

"That's right although the young prince knew that if he had to he could have fought off the man eating sharks and saved them both." Darcy said as Elizabeth shook her head trying not to laugh. He smiled and continued on with the story, "Once on shore the little prince thanked the little girl and he gave her a kiss to show her how much he loved her."

"And then they got married ugh?" Brandon told them.

"Well not right away because they were both very young, but they remembered each other all the rest of their lives and when they were all grown up, then they got married and had a new little prince to love and cherish together." Elizabeth finished the story.

Brandon smiled, "And his name was Brandon, just like me!" he added happily.

"That's right; his name was Brandon, just like you." She told him as she kissed him goodnight, "Now off to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night Mommy, good night daddy." He said softly before closing his eyes to sleep.

Elizabeth watched Brandon as he drifted off to sleep. He looked just like Will with his soft dark curly hair and soft brown eyes. She smiled to herself hardly able to believe he was already three and half years old. She placed her hand over her stomach and turned to follow Darcy back to their room. She laughed as she climbed into bed, "So those rocks and waves keep getting bigger and bigger in that story don't they?" she said teasingly.

Darcy took off his neck tie and shirt and headed into his dressing closet, "Well you know you have to make the story a little more interesting." He told her.

"Oh and the man eating sharks I don't think I remember them being there that day?" she reminded him.

Darcy came back out ready for bed, "Well he is a boy and they like that kind of thing, besides it adds excitement." He told her as he pulled her into his arms. "You're the writer, you should know that you have to keep the story interesting."

Elizabeth laughed, "So what you're telling is, you are taking creative license with the facts to keep your listener interested." She teased him.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe just a little." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth looked at him, she arched her eyebrow and shook her head, "I guess I will be telling the story to our knew little ones." She said softly.

"Really, why is that?" Darcy asked her, as he began gently kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Because little girls don't care much for sharks, they tend to like the kissing parts more." She whispered softly.

Darcy stared into her eyes, "A girl?" he repeated what she said, "We are having a girl this time?" he asked his voice filled with joy.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Actually we are going to have girls." She informed him, "The ultra sound confirmed that I am having twins."

Darcy captured her mouth with his and kissed her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back gently and continued kissing her mouth softly, "I love you so much my darling Elizabeth. You make my life more incredibly happy each day that I am with you." He whispered softly.

"You're not freaked out about having twins, are you?" she asked him. "It will be different having two babies at once to care for."

"I think we will manage. If you like we can bring on another nanny." He told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think we will need to." She assured him, "If I am not available to care for the children during the day, Mrs. Page is more than capable of doing the job. Besides I have already asked Rupert to lighten my schedule for the foreseeable future so that I do not over tire myself."

"I spoke with him as well." Darcy told her. "I don't want you to run yourself down like you did when you were pregnant with Brandon. You must rest more and promise me you will do everything the doctor says to take care of yourself."

Elizabeth held up her hand, "I promise you my darling husband to do exactly as I am told." She assured him.

Darcy smiled, "Good." He said as he climbed into bed next to her, "Now tell me what else the doctor had to say. Are our girls strong and healthy? He didn't see any abnormalities or concerns did he? And when is your due date, do we know for sure on a date now?" he asked as he gently placed his hand down on her abdomen.

Elizabeth had to keep from laughing, "So many questions." She teased him than said, "The babies are healthy, everything looks fine and he believes my due date will be sometime in the late fall." She told him, "The doctor said that they should arrive right around your birthday if I carry to full term." She told him.

Darcy smiled, "Now that would be something." He mused out loud, "You should do that, you should have them on my birthday." He told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Well it's not like I can make it happen, but if they do arrive on your birthday you won't be disappointed, will you?" she asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "Of course not." He assured her. "What better gift could I ever receive then the life that I have with you and our children."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I was thinking about names." She began to say. "What do you think of Renee Danielle and Eden Ann?" she asked him.

Darcy smiled, "I like them both very much." He told her as he pulled her closer to him. "Now I want to make a promise to you." He told her.

She snuggled close and laid her head on his chest, "What would that be?" she asked him.

"I promise that I will be there for the next ultra sound no matter what." He told her.

"Good." She answered as she stifled a yawn "I will hold you to that promise."

Darcy kissed the top of her head and held her close as she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before he could hear the even sound of her breathing. He smiled as his thoughts centered on her. He loved Elizabeth so much. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the last few years. Now that he was king, he was busier than ever with his duties, but he always made a point of having time with Elizabeth and Brandon. She meant everything to him, she was not only his wife and lover but his very best friend. She had proven to be his most helpful advisor during the transition of taking over and running the country. He let out a small sigh as he considered the future. He was about to become a father again, this time he would have two beautiful daughters to watch over and care for. Two beautiful daughters that looked just like his lovely Elizabeth. His brow furrowed as the realization hit him, if his daughters were anything like their mother he was going to be very busy looking after them. He smiled, he took in a deep breath as he considered what that meant. "Actually I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope they are exactly like their mother, imagination and all." He mumbled softly to himself. He thought about what Elizabeth told him on their wedding night, about how he was her prince charming and had made all her dreams come true. There was a time when he would have laughed and dismissed the thought of fairy tales but not anymore. Life with his beloved Elizabeth had proven that fairy tales really could come true!


End file.
